


人性残余

by gatling



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, LM, M/M, ML, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content, 雷麦, 麦雷 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 46,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatling/pseuds/gatling
Summary: 当Greg Lestrade与Mycroft Holmes初次相遇的时候，他一点也看不透他。但在时间过去了九年之后，他做梦也没想到他们之间的故事会迎来这样的结局。AKA（also known as）：慢热文，Mystrade，时间轴从2005年开始，覆盖Sherlock三季的内容。





	1. A Day Like Today

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Human Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330114) by [Saziikins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saziikins/pseuds/Saziikins). 



> 全文共70章，翻成中文会有80w字左右，截至目前已经译完前54章，约60w字，还差16章完结。另本文为HE，所以不用担心结局的问题~  
> 基本路线大概是【甜→虐→甜】，偏探长中心（因为作者还写了一篇同样时间线的麦哥中心，已完结，亦有译者在翻译），有出现原创女配角（基本是为了符合原剧以及本文剧情需要出现的），Sherlock戏份比较充足，特色是剧情线和感情线并进，前半部是作者原创案件，后半部结合神夏三季剧情。（另外前半更倾向于麦雷向，后半部才有雷麦滚床单戏码）

2005年2月

当总警司的私人助理坐回她自己的座位的时候，他终于伸出双臂绕过头顶，允许自己打了个呵欠。

他在凌晨4：36的时候就到了苏格兰场，因为他接到了一个电话，里面说有一位他负责调查的纵火案的目击证人正在总部。而当Greg到达苏格兰场的时候，那位证人已经离开了。他甚至觉得那就只是个想要找个暖和点的地方坐一下找杯热茶喝的流浪汉，根本完全是假装他有和案件相关的证据什么的。

Greg觉得这时候再绕过大半个伦敦跑回家有点不值了，所以他干脆给自己弄了一大杯热气腾腾的咖啡，又从抽屉里拿出来一大包薯片，坐下来查看他的邮箱。

当他被告知下午1：30的时候需要向总警司作报告的时候，他努力忍住了马上要滑出喉咙的一句“非得要这样吗？”

明明一句简单的“不，你没有得到那份职务。”就能搞定了。

而现在已经是下午1：43了，可以看出总警司大人的计时能力显然一直以来都是无可挑剔的。

正当他把手机从口袋里抽出来的时候，总警司的私人助理看着他说道：“Lestrade警长？”

“到！”Greg充满希望的注视着她。

“再等五分钟”她告诉他说。

Greg强迫自己露出一个微笑：“行，太好了。”他长出一口气，又检查了一遍他的短信，只有一个来自她妻子的短消息，要他在回家路上买点牛奶。

他站起来浏览了一下对面墙上历届警察局长的照片，认出了一两个总部里职位比较高的，还有几个在他曾经参与的退休派对上见过的人。

当总警司办公室的门忽然打开的时候他猛然把头转过去，手硬生生的撞在了墙上，还看到一位同为警长的同事像暴风一般的拂袖而去。Greg皱起了眉头，明显刚刚在办公室里进行了一次不太顺利的会面。

总警司本人则不带丝毫歉意的看着Greg：“Greg警长，很抱歉让你久等了。”

“没关系，长官。”Greg回道，虽然他的眼睛正跟着Carter警长一路冲下走廊，并看着他砰的关上了另一扇门。接着Greg就跟着总警司走进了办公室。

“请坐。”总警司说。

Greg在警长对面的椅子上坐了下来，他的眼神移动到总警司背后那张伦敦的照片上。那张照片是2000年拍的，所以照片里面看不到伦敦眼。Greg转而看着警长。

“嗯，Lestrade警长。我想看到Carter警长之后你应该明白你为什么会在这里了。”

Greg用手拍拍自己的大腿说：“其实还不太明白，长官。”

“你被升职了。”总警司说着，转身看着桌上的文件并且拿起了一支笔。

Greg歪了歪头，眉毛皱到了一起：“什么？长官？”

“我们决定让你升职为探长。”总警司肯定已经注意到Greg的眼神完全飘向了门口，他补充道：“而且，不，这项决定并不是因为Carter警官刚刚的小小表现。”

Greg尽力让自己在胜利的冲击下得意的点头之前把拳头死死握紧放在膝盖上，再沉默着平静了一会，尽力把充满惊喜的声音克制起来。冷静，冷静，就假装这是你自己应得的。毕竟这完全就是他想要的结果。“嗯，谢谢你，长官！”他终于设法说出口。

“没问题，Lestrade探长。”Greg完全忍不住在脸上绽放的笑容。“两周之后你就可以上任了。恭喜你。”Greg站起来伸出手去和总警司握手。

“感谢你，长官。”他说着，离开房间的时候头禁不住飘忽起来。他走出办公室的时候还稍微有点呆呆的。这个结果真是出乎意料的好。他想知道是不是他在面试时候的表现彻底超出了他的期望值，毕竟他一直忍不住怀疑自己还是是严重缺乏经验的。

而现在，任何怀疑都不复存在。这花费的时间比他想象的任何一段时间都更短。Oh，God，他到底在想些什么？他刚刚像做食品购物那么容易的拿到了职位，而现在他就要成为一名探长了，虽然他根本不知成为探长之后到底要做什么工作。探长，Lestrade。他。Oh，holyshit.烟。是时候来根烟了。

他走出了总部，绕到后面的停车场走向他的自行车。他打了个冷战，希望他刚才记得把自己的外套带出来了。Sally Donavon警员和Edmund Bullock警员已经在那了，他俩正在互相傻笑着。

“我们听说了。”Sally说，拿着根香烟递给他，Greg充满感激的接了过来。新闻在这儿传播的还真快啊。“我们觉得Carter退出了。”她没有对这种可能性表现出特别的失落。

Greg抬起眉毛，点燃了香烟：“到底发生了什么啊？”他含着香烟嘟囔着。

“我们也不知道。”Sally说道：“他冲进我们的办公室，看了一圈儿然后说了句‘操你们所有人的’之后转身就走了。所以我们猜你那边进展肯定挺顺利了。Lestrade探长。”她朝他笑了笑。

“是啊，确实。”Greg同意道，深吸了一口香烟：“我到现在都没怎么反应过来。”他长出了一口气：“这本来应该是Carter的位子，总警司让我参加面试完全是让我凑个数来着。”

Edmund耸耸肩，用脚灭掉了他落在地上的香烟。“嗯，无论如何现在这个结果我们喜欢。这才是比较重要的，不是吗？”

Greg点了点头，看着烟雾在空气中慢慢消散：“我会和Carter谈谈，跟他处处关系。不能让他在咱们这到处胡扯。”

Sally笑着拍拍Greg的肩膀：“说话都像个真正的探长了哈。回头见了，长官。”

Greg拿出手机给妻子发了条信息，然后看着两个警员互相调笑着走回了主楼。

短信 14.06：买点酒！有好消息！xx

他最后在扔掉烟头之前深深地吸了一口烟，脚用力捻掉了地上的烟头。

—————————————————————————————

当Greg回到公寓的时候，Caroline正拿着一瓶啤酒在他们深绿色的沙发上舒展着身体，

她的头发在头顶上绑成一个髻。Greg把牛奶放到冰箱里，朝她笑了笑，拿起了她为他留在桌上的啤酒。他忽略了她特意放在旁边的空杯子，而是直接用冰冷的瓶子往喉咙里倒着酒。

“你的好消息是什么？”她一边调小电视机的音量一边也朝他微笑着。

“就是条消息啊。”Greg倚着扶手随意的说。他看着电视，里面上映的电视剧EastEnders里Dirty Den 正在恐吓一些可怜的20岁浅黑肤色的女人。

“嘿，可别阻止我啊。”Caroline说着，用她穿着丝袜的脚触碰着他的胳膊，试图把他的注意力从屏幕上拉下来。“我今天整个下午都在给一个青春期闹分手的小孩儿收拾残局，现在已经完全不剩什么耐心了。”

“我得到那份工作了。”

Caroline盯着他：“你…什么？”

“我得到那份工作了啊，”Greg一边咧嘴笑着又重复了一遍：“那份探长的工作。”

Caroline转而困惑的微笑着呷了一口啤酒，张开嘴却欲言又止，“对不起，等等，你说什么？”她问道：“申请探长职位你就只做了个面试，然后你们老大就知道你的存在了？然后就给你了那份工作吗？”

Greg点点头，继续笑着看她。

“但是这，Oh，Greg。Greg，这实在是，这实在是太棒了。”她跪坐在自己的膝盖上，伸出手去和他伸向自己的手握到一起。“你得到了这个职位。”

“我得到了这个职位。”

Caroline开始大笑着摇头：“我真是不能相信你居然得到了这个职位。为了这个我们绝对需要一些比啤酒更更更好的东西！”她站起来轻吻了他一下，用手轻轻拂过他的头发。这也该是他们有点好消息的时候了，他几乎不记得上次她在家这么开心是什么时候了。

“啤酒就很好了啊。”Greg说，他从沙发上滑坐下来把频道变成了天空体育频道。他把头后仰过去，完全无法抑制脸上的笑容满溢出来：“啤酒棒透了！”

Caroline被逗笑了，启动着微波炉：“所以说是有加薪了？”她问道，顺便打开了冰箱把从圣诞节买回来就没动过的Prosecco拿出来。

“差不多有6000英镑吧。”

Caroline在关上冰箱门之前就说道：“真的？这么多？”

“是啊，”Greg翻看着正在播放的足球比赛，又随意的加了一句：“如果你希望的话，我们可以试试要个小孩的。”他转而看着她，“当然如果你更想先来点花哨的也可以。”

Caroline笑得很开心，她穿过房间走过来坐到他的扶手上：“你可以吃晚餐了。”

“试着要个小孩？”Greg继续看着她问道。这就是她想要的。他知道这就是她想要的。

她弯下腰吻了吻他的眉间：“那我们就试试要个孩子吧，探长大人。”她笑着走过去把他的晚餐从微波炉里解救出来。

Greg踢掉了自己的鞋子。

“不过你可需要戒烟了啊。”她补充道。Greg轻咬着自己脸颊内侧。这是她想要的。

——————————————————————————————————

2005年3月

Greg对着镜子学着把领带绑整齐。他看到镜子里反射的Caroline正站在窗口打开收音机。他小小的微笑了一下，退了一步试图在玻璃里面看到更多自己的影子。

“这算是令人满意的‘第一天’吗？”他用手抚平衬衫前面的皱褶。

Caroline转过身扣紧了她的项链，“你看起来很棒啊。你是不是过度紧张了？”

“不。好吧可能有一点吧。就一点点。我熟悉这个团队，而且我知道他们喜欢我。只是和Carter的关系有点尴尬了，你知道的吧？”

“我都有点惊讶他们说服他留下了。”Caroline说着又紧了一下裙子下面的紧身衣。

“说实话我倒是比较惊讶他们还想让他留下来。”Greg回复道。“我是不是太勉强了？我从来就没打过领带。”

Caroline走到他身后，把手贴在他的翘臀上。他闻到了她的香水味，有点像花香的味道。“Greg。别再担心了。你以前就是这样。你知道他们平时都是怎么工作的。”她吻了吻他的脖颈：“你会表现的很棒的。”

Greg点点头：“是啊。会很棒的。”

他一边快速的解决掉早晨的面包片，一边穿上了外面的风衣。

“过得愉快。”他从装满食物的嘴里挤出一句。

Caroline坐在沙发上对他笑笑，把电视台换到BBCBreakfast，说道：“你也是。”——————————————————————————-———

“Donavon！”

在Greg喊出这个声音一会儿之后Sally就把头从门缝探入了Greg新办公室的门：“什么事？”

“就是看看喊一声是不是起作用。”Greg咧嘴笑了。

Sally抬起眉毛看着他，手背过去靠在臀上。“可别形成习惯了，长官。我们可不想写出一篇探长的‘狼来了’的故事。”她笑道，“不过还是好好享受你的第一天吧。”

“确实要享受你的第一天。”总警司胳膊夹着一摞文件走进房间里：“而且我会给你一个绝对光明又辉煌的开头。”

Greg皱起了眉：“这些是什么东西？”

“需要签的文件，还有需要重新考虑的旧案。”总警司说。

Greg眉头皱的更深的盯着驻扎在他桌子上的文件们：“为什么我们还要翻旧案？”他问道。

“因为这是你的第一天啊，你的第一件工作就是看看你的前任遗漏了什么。好好享受啊。真是美好的一天啊，Donovan警长。”

Sally对那个正在踱出办公室的男人点点头，然后回头盯着Greg：“嗯，跟这些文件玩的开心点啊，长官。”

“Donovan！”

她又转向他，语气毫无耐心：“又怎么了？”喊她的名字真是永远都不会过时，Greg想。好吧，可能对她来说很快就过时了。

“你是不是想看看这些文件啊？”他冷笑着盯着那些文件们，最后从顶端拿了几本开始翻看。啊，停尸房的照片。真是令人愉快。

“我们得去外边巡逻了，长官。也许以后帮你？对不起了。”Sally忽然暂停了一下，然后咧嘴笑了起来：“有点抱歉。”

Greg站起来溜达到咖啡机旁边然后看着她离开了。环顾了一下大办公室，他看到很多的警长们都正在带好装备准备去巡逻，留意周围的麻烦什么的。

机器里的咖啡对着他汩汩流出，Greg转身盯着它，感觉像看着咖啡和其它他检测不到的泥浆一样的东西都掉进杯子里了。只是无数个“第一天”之一而已，他想道。光明又辉煌。真是光明又辉煌啊。他真的需要来根烟。也是够拼的。他在胳膊上贴了一张尼古丁贴片然后打开了邮箱，诅咒着他崩溃的电脑。

1小时23分钟后，他签署了所有需要签署的报告，正要把注意力全部转移到桌上的其他的“文件山”上的时候，Carter警长出现在了他门口。

他们在Carter终于开口说话之前先互相对视了一会儿，直到Carter说：“接到一个电话报案，泰晤士河，有一具尸体。”

Greg站起来穿上风衣：“那走吧！”

————————————————————————-----———

Greg靠墙站着，看着那些专业人士忙碌着开展他们的工作。那些人都在桥的下面，潮湿黑暗，简直是最糟糕的死亡地点。或者也可能是抛尸地点。Greg看着他面前地板上的人的死亡形态，没能排除任何一种可能性。他感觉到潮湿黏腻的气氛已经开始渗透他的风衣了，所以他离开墙壁站直了身体。

“吸毒的人，”法医喃喃自语着拉起了被害人的袖子：“我得做一点测试，但是那些他胳膊上的针孔……我敢打赌它们不止出现在他胳膊上。我讨厌这么说，但是探长，这让我想起了我在做医疗训练的时候遇到的一个案子。”

“那是什么情况？”Greg朝尸体看了过来。

“长官，我猜是的士宁中毒，也就是老鼠药。”他看着Greg的脸说明道。“被害人口吐白沫，明显缺氧…都是药物的作用，长官。而且容我再做推断，这个可怜的人不会是唯一一个这样死的。真是遭透了的死法。”

“所以说可能会有更多这样的可怜虫吗？”Greg看着那具尸体问。

“有可能。但还不能定论。没法推断外面有多少毒品被污染了，”专家用一种看惯了死亡的冷酷语气说道，“一个贩子存了货，就会有更多贩子有藏货…我们没法知道。但是肯定会有更多。如果摄入的话肯定会在三小时内死亡，就是很快意识到中毒也不会有什么治疗办法。而且你确实不得不很快就意识到。”

“把他带到巴特医院吧，”Greg说着，努力不去想有更多受害者的可能性：“把所有需要的测试都做一下。然后我们就能更了解我们到底在找什么了。”

“遵命。”法医说着站起来去找尸体袋。

Greg拿出了手机，离开了桥下的案件地点。他给他在巴特医院验尸间的联系人打了电话，提前告诉他们有被害人遗体要送过去了。他告诉他们自己想要尽快拿到被害人的ID，而且想要尽量更快拿到被害人的死因，因为还有可能有别的受害人。

最后快速的看了一眼案件现场，他开车回到了苏格兰场。

—————————————————————————————-

当他晚点回到家的时候，直接就扯掉了领带，因为他把咖啡溅在上面了。他决定再也不要在工作的时候系领带了，这有什么意义啊？Sally和Edmund反正也没有对他有什么区别对待。

—————————————————————————————

接下来的几周令人意外的平静。巴特医院的实验证实了的士宁中毒的理论，Greg花了好几个漫漫不眠之夜想象着全伦敦的吸毒者都在一种可怕的新风尚里丢了性命。

但是事实上，他没有听说任何新事故。

那件死亡事件确实已经吸引了一些媒体的注意力——毫无疑问的——但是因为后来没有更多的尸体出现，媒体就把它作为一次性事件来报道了。

不过这肯定还是种毒药混合物。海洛因，可能性比较大，然后混合上的士宁——一种老鼠药。

那位被害人的ID还是没能找到。Greg在搜查范围扩大到整个东南部之前让他的团队查了一下已知的伦敦失踪人口。

他已经和几个流浪汉聊过了，但是他们没有一个承认认识这个男人。

事情看起来就是那个人是个吸毒的流浪汉，也没有家人来关心他。警局数据库里也没有和他匹配的DNA，在失踪人口数据库里也没有重合的照片，没有任何证据表明这个区域的流浪汉们认识他。

Greg甚至找一个认识的毒贩子要了个人情，但是那人也告诉他他从来都没见过被害人。

他现在在心里已经熟记了十个主要症状，每次在街上走过的时候他都在留意这些：1.肌肉抽搐。2。身体僵硬。3。破伤风。4。口吐白沫。5。呼吸衰竭。6。眼球突出,痛苦扩大。7。皮肤变蓝。

前15-30分钟才是关键，他现在明白了。Greg想象着这些人肯定知道他们注射海洛因的时候想要的是什么感觉。他想象着毒品长期使用者一开始感觉到的会是他们想要的感觉，然后就会出现抽搐。可能他们不会马上发现，但是情况真的变坏的时候他们肯定会注意到。

当他们意识到自己要死了的时候会是多久之后呢？恐慌会在什么时候开始呢？他还有意识吗？可以呼救吗？这简直是困扰Greg整个职业生涯的思考。

看到一具尸体永远都不是件很容易的事情。他知道警察把每具他们看到的尸体都非人化看待。他也知道其中会有些特别敏感的人。Greg更倾向于认为他已经找到了一个完美的平衡，但是内心深处他怀疑那些人的眼睛永远都在看着他。

记得那是他没有解决的案件里最糟糕的一个。在作为警察的角色长达十九个月之久的时候，他终于遇到了一个无论如何就是解决不了的案子。是关于一个8岁的男孩，而且在孤儿院里，某种程度上让情况更糟糕了。每位他发现的无名无姓、没人关心也没有任何可能的疑点的人都让他想起那时那个男孩子。

但是当没有更多带有老鼠药要重出江湖的证据的尸体出现的时候，Greg开始放松下来，进入了他负有新责任的角色之中。

有一些案子立案了，其中一些不慌不忙的结案了，他也慢慢适应了新工作的节奏。

虽然他确实又开始吸烟了。


	2. Line Of Fire

2005年3月

他正准备要下班。

现在是下午7:12，他终于签完了桌子上的最后一份文件，也告诉了Donovan警长她也可以离开了，还灌下了他的最后一口咖啡，虽然他的脸因此狠狠的扭曲了一下，因为那杯咖啡已经完全凉透了。

就是这个时候来了一个电话。“Lestrade探长，”Greg说着从椅背上拉起了他的大衣，“你说什么？”他皱起了眉头，立马坐回了椅子上：“你是在跟我开玩笑吧？两具？嗯，我二十分钟左右之后到那里。”

他放下电话长出了一口气。

短信 19:19：得工作到很晚了，对不起。xx

短信 Caroline Lestrade 19:21：意外惊喜，你回家的时候可以在微波炉找到晚饭，希望不会花太长时间xxx

短信19:24：你和我都是。xx

到了犯罪现场之后，他竖起衣领试图让他的脸上保持干燥，沿着小巷子漫步过去。“有什么发现吗？”他穿戴上了取证时用的外套和手套，在薄薄的塑料下面艰难的移动着。

“两具尸体，一男一女，青色皮肤，口吐白沫。”

“有什么他们是后来才被移动到这里的迹象吗？”Greg问道。

“在这样的天气情况下很难说，长官。感觉他们还没在这里待太久，因为他们是差不多半小时之前被一个社区治安警察发现的。”

Greg皱眉：“你能确认这是那个‘的士’什么的，那个老鼠药吗？”

“我不想做任何假设，我的意思是，我觉得这些症状都挺坑爹的，我们随时都在等待着更多的尸体，长官。长官？”

Greg此时正顺着小巷子看过去，有两个人站在阴影外面，手互相向对方伸出去。毒品交易。右侧的人，长得比较矮小，像是个毒贩。左边的人，个子比较高，穿着长身的风衣，像是个买家。“继续讲。”Greg嘴里喃喃自语着，身体却迈过了其中一具尸体进入了小巷深处更黑暗的地方。

“啊，好，的士宁看起来还是有挺大可能的，考虑到前几周发生的事情：”法医又开始讲道：“可我不想假设…”

但是Greg已经开始快速的沿着小巷子走过去。他压低了声音：“Donovan，你跟我一起，负责右边那个人，Bullock，Carter，负责左边那个人。”他们接受指令之后，Greg看到那两个人忽然快速的把脸转过来看向了他们，显然准备撒腿就跑。

“停下！我们是警察!”Greg喊道，在因为精疲力竭而减速之前用最快速度跑过去阻止他们。他听到身后警员们的脚步声，还有后来加入的Carter的声音，他们都分开跑向了不同的目标。

他很快就发现了他需要制服的那个男人——高个子，穿长身风衣的那个——但是那人好像有点本事，转弯和躲避车辆的方式很不寻常，Greg追他的速度还是不够快。Greg可能是作为追捕者那个人，但是那个被追的人好像能在Greg能看到之前就知道每个转角的位置在哪里。

Greg知道他没有曾经年轻的时候那么健壮了，但是他前面奔逃的那个男人明显看起来更弱，他的左腿看起来已经有点吃力了。

Greg继续追逐着。

他可以听到Donovan就在他身后，用无线电呼叫着支援，而且还远远地听到了Carter的声音。他听着自己的踏在地面上发出的脚步声，当他转了个弯之后，就发现那个人已经在Carter的手臂之间挣扎着了。Greg又花了点时间才不那么气喘吁吁。

他擦掉了额头上的雨水和汗水。

Carter正在努力盘问那个男人的名字，但是那个高个风衣男有一会儿都没有吱声。

“我不会逃跑的，”那个人最后终于气喘吁吁地说道，Greg好好地看了他一眼。他几乎皮包骨头，苍白的要命，有着深黑色的卷发。他的黑色风衣少了几颗扣子。他的脸上几乎没有什么表情。

Greg举起了警徽，看着Carter开始搜索武器或者毒品。“我是伦敦警察厅的探长Lestrade，而且我不是要逮捕你。”到目前为止，他在脑海里补充道，想象着他在犯罪现场的时候看到的画面多像是一次毒品交易。“但是你同一时间在有尸体的那个小巷子出现了，所以我想知道你都知道些什么。”

那个人一副智力超群的样子，扬起了眉毛：“比你知道的多多了。”

Greg皱起眉拿出电话：“请问能不能送辆车到…”他四周看着找着他的方位。

“North街。”那个人嘟囔着，翻了个白眼。

“North街，”Greg重复道：“我找到了个目击证人要带回局子里。把尸体带到巴特——”

“他们怎么死的？”那个人插嘴道。

“要是可能的话，”Greg继续讲着电话，完全无视了那人：“我希望取证结果能一出来马上发给我，而且最好把整个区域都检查一下，我希望你能证明那些尸体是被移动到那里的。把这件事情优先处理吧。”

“发生了什么？”那人还在追问：“那些尸体？”

“我们一会儿回警局再说这个。”Greg说。

“有多少？”

“回警局再说。”

那人有点不耐烦了。“无聊。”他继续嘟囔道。

“如果我发现你带着毒品的话就不那么无聊了。”Greg说：“看起来你刚才在那个小巷子里有次不错的交易啊。”

那个人的眼睛特别无聊毫无生气的看着他。

“你叫什么名字？”Greg问。

那个人继续盯着他，Greg翻了个白眼：“很好。那你就别说话了。反正我一整夜都有时间。”

“我设想你老婆肯定不会对此感到特别感动。”高个男人说。

说得好像她曾经感动过一样。Greg一直等到车到了这里，然后打开了车门：“进来，”他粗鲁地说，确保他坐到Carter警长身边的副驾驶位上的时候门已经关好了。

消息 21:09：这案子肯定要耗很久了。好好睡吧xx

消息 Caroline Lestrade 21:11：我想也是这样。明天见吧xxx

坐在后座上的那个人在路上令人意外的安静，甚至在Greg终于在45分钟后走进审讯室的时候都没有抱怨。他坐在椅子上，明目张胆的盯着Greg。作为一个吸毒者，他看起来还挺条理清晰逻辑分明的。

“没错，”Greg说着坐在了对面椅子上：“我们还没发现你身上有什么毒品和大量现金什么的，所以你现在还没有因为任何原因而被逮捕或者起诉，但是你现在要作为证人呆在这。而且如果你耍我的话，我要找个理由把你放在拘留室待一晚还是没问题的。”

那人打了个呵欠：“我都知道，”他说：“现在几点了？”

Greg看着表：“晚上9:47了。”

“你老婆一定想知道你为什么这么晚都没回去。不，她不会，因为你一直都这样。找理由找借口不下班，甚至在你可以把一个疑似是证人的人先随便扔进拘留室过夜的情况下都这样。他们到底怎么死的？”

Greg决定忽略那些关于Caroline的说法。“我在问你问题。你看到那些尸体了吗？”

“不，我没有。他们在那里放了多久了？”

“你一周去那条小巷子多少次？”

“我这是第一次去。两具尸体，同时出现在同一条小巷子里面，”那个男人沉思着，用手在下巴下面搭了一个塔尖：“有意思，那里正好有一座建筑可以俯瞰那个地方。”那个人继续道：“但是他们俩都死于从那样的高度坠楼的几率太小了。而且你也没让取证组收集尸体碎片。你说的是尸体。所以他们大体上还是完整的。那肯定不是跳楼的人。”

男人眯起了眼睛，似乎陷入了沉思之中。Greg正要讲话，那个人就继续说道：“所以，两具尸体，同时出现在一条小巷子里，可能是被什么人移动到那里的。至少你是这么想的。没被扔到垃圾桶里，所以他们肯定是暴露在空气里的，作案的人想要他们被其他人看到。今天非常干燥，几乎是零下温度，臭味在白天不会吸引什么注意，不然你更早就能知道这件事了。所以，是晚上扔到这里的。为什么他们想要尸体被人发现呢？是要传递什么信息？扔在雨里，就更难找到什么蛛丝马迹。伦敦的这个地区，都是破败的小公寓，路上很少有摄像头…很难找出是谁把他们扔在这里，所以那个知道这些的人…我说的怎么样?”

Greg盯着那个人，皱起眉，第一个问的问题是：“你讲话一直都这么快吗？”

那人也报复性的对他皱起了眉：“哦。看来你已经发现这一点了。”

“我是个探长。我是做这个拿工资的。”

“他们看起来怎么样？”

“什么？”

“那些尸体，探长，赶紧跟上，”那个人毫无耐心的说道。Greg把双臂交叉起来。“他们看起来怎么样？他们在那里放了多久了？”

“我们的取证结果还没出来。”Greg说。

“忘了那些取证吧。他们只是用来确认你已经知道的事情的。有什么腹部的钝器伤害吗？头部瘀伤？直接捅刀子？”

“没。”

“那他们看起来怎么样啊？”

“蓝色的。口吐白沫。”

“老鼠药。这就是你认为的事件起因。你可能是对的，第一具尸体出现后你本来是预料到会有更多尸体出现。但是为什么会是两具呢，而且还是在一样的时间地点，还都是移动到那里的？而且为什么没有更多呢？伦敦的那个地区有肯定超过三个吸毒的人而且有个毒贩子肯定能给三个以上的人供货。”那个男人的头微微倾斜着，瞳孔忽然扩大：“啊！这件事不是无论什么人只要付钱就能给的坏的海洛因的问题！那些人是被选中的，他们都是被估计给了那样的货！oh，真是有意思。”

“等等。”Greg指着他：“你是怎么确定他们是被选出来的…不对，事情不该是这样子的。应该是我在问你问题！你叫什么名字？”

那人叹了口气：“这个不重要。你的调查内容不需要有我。”他开始发出无聊的声音：“不，我以前没去过那条小巷子，是的，我是在跟一个毒贩讲话，不，我没在买毒品，而且你知道这个因为我身上根本没毒品，不，我没杀掉他们而且这个你也知道，我跟这个案子完全无关。我只是简单的在你在那个巷子里的时候也在那个巷子里而已。”

“在买着毒品。”Greg重复道。

“我大衣口袋里钱够买毒品吗？探长大人。”

“不，但是你在和一个毒贩讲话。”

“我确实吸毒。”那个人毫无羞耻感的说着：“他们能让我的头脑保持清醒。我不是个毒品上瘾的人。但是我身上没有任何东西，所以你不能指控我有毒品。”

“我可以下令搜查你家。”

“想怎么查就怎么查吧。”

“说真的？地址呢？”

那个人告诉了他地址。Greg朝着男人椅子后的玻璃指了一下。  
“那你的名字？”

“Mycroft Holmes，”那个人极快的回答道。Greg眯起了眼睛，不太确定自己是不是相信他。“这真是次很奇怪的审讯，探长。”

“我同意。”Greg说：“而且也很晚了。”

“确实。”Holmes说。

“Mycroft算是什么名字啊？”Greg问道。

“Lestrade算是什么姓氏啊？肯定不是你出生时的名字。”

“什么？”Greg盯着他：“你是怎么知道的？”

那人叹了口气：“当我问时间的时候，你给我的时间精确到了分钟。你过得是守时的生活。所以，你是在严格控制的环境下长大的，孤儿院，大概？我认为寄宿学校也有一定可能性，但是从你缺乏衬衫和领带的迹象判断，你肯定不会是在什么被强迫穿戴整齐的地方成长起来的。”

Greg瞪了他一眼，但是他继续说下去。

“你在说自己的姓的时候拖延了一下。所以你不是一直都是这个姓的。再考虑到你的口音，你对伦敦的了解程度，忽略掉你显然不知道道路名称还有你虽然不说但是肯定成长在一个说法语的家庭里的事实——你的姓很显然是法国的——Lestrade不是你的出生时候的名字。我说错了吗？”

“没有。”Greg站起来承认道。他不认为自己很容易解读，但是不愿意在现在费心纠结这个事情。“一位警官正在你家里搜查，”Greg说：“那边一结束，你就可以走了。如果他们什么都没发现的话。”

那个男人笑了。但是笑意未达眼底。“还有一件事。老鼠药。第一个尸体里的剂量有多少。”

“现在开始担心起你自己的毒来了，是吧？”Greg冷冷的反问。那个人把胳膊交叉在胸前：“很好。我不会为你的案子提供我卓越的洞察力了。”

“正合我意。”Greg转身就走，享受着他关门之前在那个人的脸上一闪而过的惊讶表情。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg在上午12:12回到家里，一边踢掉鞋子一边查看着自己的手机。他犹豫了一会儿是不是要“创建一条新信息”。他考虑着是不是要给父亲发一条短信。他不太经常这么做。他知道他应该纠正这一点，但是父亲看起来也不特别注意他到底有没有发信息给他。Greg甚至不确定他现在手上的手机号码还是对的。

如果他养母还活着的话情况肯定大有不同，但是也没什么好担心的。那老爷子很有可能过的好着呢。

Greg最后一次给他发消息的时候是告诉他自己升职了到时候。他父亲一向比较乐于了解他成就了什么事情。他比较在乎功绩性的东西。事实上，在Greg的母亲和他的工作之间，每一样他父亲都似乎一样关心。

决定不再多想之后，Greg悄悄地走进了卧室，开始扯下自己的衣服。Caroline含糊着说出一句“晚安”，Greg在她身旁深深地陷入床垫里。

他吻了吻她的额头。

“测试结果是阴性的。”她平静的说。

Greg咽了一口唾沫。“我很抱歉。”他说着，咬紧他的嘴唇。

Caroline翻了个身看着他：“反正我们错过了最佳的时机。你工作又这么…错过了整个排卵  
期。”

“再次道歉，”Greg说着，拼命的努力不闭上自己的眼镜。他听见了Caroline的叹息声。他用力睁开看着她。现在他的眼睛适应了黑暗，他能看到粘在她右边脸颊的睫毛膏。他伸出手去碰触那个地方，但是她把头朝后缩了一下。“Caz……”

“没关系的。”她抿了一下嘴唇：“我们以前又不是没这样过。睡吧。”

她翻身回到了自己那一边。Greg考虑到是不是要靠过去碰一下她肩膀。他记得上次他们进行类似这样的对话的时候她让他别碰她。

所以他翻了个身让身体正面朝上，然后直接陷入深眠。

——————————————————————————————————

第二天到办公室的时候，Greg有点失望——虽然也不那么意外——法医报告并没有放到他桌子上，而且还有一条消息显示那位Holmes先生的公寓没有翻出任何毒品。那个地方完全是——引用缉毒小组的报告里说到的话——一个有极度危险气味的、有极其明显的吸毒迹象的、但是毫无逮捕或者诉讼依据的地方。

Greg浏览了一遍他的小组的主要调查内容，他的眼神掠过了那些白板，看着那些正在进行的案情。他在底部的角落用蓝色笔标上了注释。“谋杀？老鼠药？三条人命？”虽然没在跟任何特定的人讲，他还是大声念道：“而且有人移动过尸体。”

“发生了什么，长官？”Sally递给他一杯咖啡。她看着那块白板：“这什么时候升级成谋杀了？”

“暂时还没有。”Greg说：“但是我还没有排除任何一种可能性。那些尸体是被移动到那里的，我很确定。我需要更多取证来确认，但是…”

Sally翻了个白眼：“别再给我们多找工作内容了，老大。就算你不告诉我们有个连环杀手需要处理，我们现在的压力也一如既往的重啊。”

Greg点点头，决定忽视他脑海里正在和他耳语着‘你没有掌握大局’的那部分意识：“我猜以后我们会拿到更多法医的取证吧。”他咕哝着说。

——————————————————————————————————

2005年4月

总警司一走进他的办公室门，他就知道发生了很严重的事情：“Lestrade，你还在调查那个老鼠药的案子吗？”

“是啊，出什么事了？”

“三具尸体。”

“三具？”Greg狐疑的问道。

“都在一个地方，看着像最近刚被搬到那里的。”

Greg站起来穿上外衣，问道：“你怎么认为的，长官？”

“从第一具尸体出现之后？我就预期会有更多尸体了。下毒的毒品，那个几率就摆在那里了。但是接下来多久都没动静来着，两周吧？三周之后我们又多了三具尸体。这什么情况？肯定不只是因为藏尸体的水平太差了吧？”

Greg点了点头：“在我们发现后两具尸体的时候我就已经想到过了，或者至少…”那个人想到过了，他想着，那个Holmes：“别在意了，我会把团队组起来开始办案。我想要这案子最好的取证，长官。我需要适当的清空那块区域。”

“没问题。”总警司点头同意。

“谢了。”Greg把围巾围到脖子上。他停顿了一下：“老大？”

“什么？”

“你觉得我们这次要对付的是什么？”

“如果这次的和前几次的情况是一样的话？为什么一个毒贩子要毒死他自己的客户？”

Greg灌下剩下的咖啡：“这就是我想知道的。”

总警司站在Greg办公室的门口，Greg看向他。“干掉这个案子，Greg。这是你任职之后第一个大案。”

他走出办公室之后Greg长出了一口气。

他走进房间的时候完全不能掩盖自己厌恶的表情：“耶稣基督啊。”他碎碎念着走到Sally身边。

法医专家从地上抬起头来：“想要的话就自己随便拿个口罩吧。”

Greg看着那些死在自己的呕吐物和尿液中的尸体，看着他们被锁链拴在大型钢管上面的诡异方式。“当总警司说他们是被移动到这里的时候…”

“是被困在这里。然后被扔在这里等死。”专家说道。

Greg盯着那些人：“他们看起来和其他几个都一样，皮肤和嘴…”

法医专家点点头：“我签署过那些文件，同意你的观点。显然我们必须——”

“——做一些测试，是的，我知道。”Greg穿上防护装备，但是却没有戴面具。他蹲在其中一具尸体旁边。“看着有使用海洛因的迹象。有印记。”他皱眉：“第一具尸体，看起来只是吸食过量劣质毒品而死的。第二次那两具尸体，看着像是死后尸体被移动过的；但是这次…有人对他们做了这些。而且是故意的。有什么方法能知道他们在这里多久了吗？他们是摄入毒药之前还是之后被移动到这里的？”

“现在还不太好说，长官。我们正在对整间房子做全面清查。”

Greg走近看了看那个死去的女人的手腕，她细长的头发盖住了脸颊。他们都受了伤，流着血。他眨了眨眼睛：“她挣扎着想挣脱这些束缚，右手腕的伤口很深。真是场血腥的酷刑折磨。”

他和Sally交换了一个眼神。虽然很艰难，她还是看着那些尸体。“把这些都拍下照，”Greg说：“我要所有一切的详细图片。”他走到窗户边，四周看了一下。“上次那座桥离这里有20分钟的路程。那个小巷是在相反方向，也要半小时的路程。”

“长官？”Sally一会儿之后问道。

“嗯？”

“这可能是我见过的最糟糕的犯罪现场了，”她说。Greg想着，这可不是我见过最糟糕的现场。他想他应该安慰一下她。告诉她这次就会是她职业生涯里最糟的一次犯罪现场。但这几乎可以肯定会是个谎言。所以他就干脆没费事去安慰她了。

他拿出手机：“如果你发现了什么，任何那些没想到会发现的东西，马上直接打电话给我。”最后看了一眼那些尸体——那些可怜的人——就转身离开了。

他靠在外面的一棵树上面，呼吸着寒冷的空气。他感觉自己闻到的还是那个房间的气味。他知道他应该自己努力去分析那些东西，但是他还是不禁感觉力不从心。

——————————————————————————————————

那天晚上，他没法让那些画面从脑海中淡出去。他一回家就先去洗了个澡，Caroline也没有问他今天的情况。Greg猜是因为她见过他这种状态太多次了。她给他倒了一杯冰啤酒，又做了一碗意面，在他的额头上吻了一下，就把足球节目让给他，到沙发上听音乐看书去了。

他几乎没怎么看比赛，而是在脑海里试图把现场的情况重新拼凑起来。他很确定肯定没法找出受害者的ID。至少没问过全伦敦的每个人的话是找不到的，就算问了也没法确保ID就能找到。

Caroline在晚上11:01的时候就去睡觉了，告诉他不要熬夜到太晚。

Greg忽视了因为回来之后一直坐在同一个椅子上导致的背痛，继续蜷缩在同一个椅子上没有动。

在晚上11:35的时候，他终于移动了位置，抓起了一边的报纸翻到了字谜那页。他一直坐到12:03，才终于认为自己已经在脑海中理清了这个案子。

——————————————————————————————————

法医终于开始忙起来了，Greg在早晨6:01拿着咖啡坐到自己办公桌旁的时候对此感恩戴德。他从来没因为总警司把工作内容迅速的放在他桌子上而如此感激过。他把毒性分析和实践报告抽出来放在自己面前。

 

姓名：John Doe（备注：相当于没有名字）

年龄：约35岁

地址：不详

估计死因：呼吸衰竭。可能诱因的士宁中毒。

 

姓名：Jane Doe（备注：相当于没有名字）

年龄：约35岁

地址：不详

估计死因：呼吸衰竭。可能诱因的士宁中毒。

 

姓名：Mark Scott

年龄：约35岁

地址：不详

估计死因：呼吸衰竭。可能诱因的士宁中毒。

 

他们给出了一个人名！

Greg盯着那页纸。“Donovan！”他在想起她——以及他团队里的其他人——现在都还没来之前就直接喊了出来。

他们有被害人姓名了！Mark Scott.

Greg开始浏览文件。Mark Scott的DNA在数据库里出现了。他三年前曾经被捕过，因为非法入侵和盗窃被指控和定罪。六个月之前，他还被指控醉酒扰乱公共秩序。类似这样的事项持续发生着覆盖了过去八年的时间。他们终于拿到一个名字了。他筛着看了一下那些文件之后就打开了电脑。果然所有的指控都写着“居无定所”。

但是有了一个姓名和定罪证明，Greg感觉他们肯定能跟着这个人一生的轨迹研究出他是怎么最后被锁在管子上，身中剧毒，腐烂而死的。

所以，他是先被锁上的，Greg想了一会儿，试图在头脑中分析出事件的序列。无论那个把他们的尸体运到那里的人是谁，肯定不想让运输过程中的证据到处都是。除非他们是被引诱到那里的。毒品交易？

他让思绪回到案子上。

John Doe一号,海洛因和的士宁检测阳性。

John Doe二号,海洛因和的士宁检测阳性。

Mark Scott,的士宁检测阳性，但是只有很少量的海洛因。

Greg并没意识到他弯着腰趴在桌子上做了多久的文书工作，知道Sally敲门的时候他站起身。他痛的畏缩了一下，转了一下肩膀。“早上好啊，Donovan。”他听到自己的脖颈传来碎裂一样的声音，从Sally摆出来的那张脸看来，她也一样听到了。

“记着他们说的那些健康安全训练。每半小时直起身扭一扭…”她说道。

“闭嘴，Donovan。”Greg粗暴的回答。

“我听说你有不少文书工作要做？”她问。

“是啊，我们有些事情要办。20分钟之后要开个会，我要在那之前把这些经费表看完。”

Sally把一杯咖啡放在桌子上：“我会告诉他们的。”她走了出去，留下Greg一个人继续回去看着他的电脑。

他最后终于打开了当地报纸的网站，看着首页上顶端的故事。就在这儿了。他成为探长之后的第一件大案子。

 

警方在Lower Sloane街的一个弃置房屋里发现了三具尸体。伦敦警察厅昨天下午五时左右发现两男一女合共三具尸体。《先驱报》得悉尸体是被绑在排水道里，相信与上个月的另外三具尸体有关。第一具尸体为男性，3月2日发现于Upper Thames街，至今还未辨认出身份。接下来两具尸体被发现于3月17日在远离East IndiaDock路的一个小巷里。伦敦警察局发言人表示：“警察在下午五点钟左右被召到Lower Sloane街的房子，在那里发现了三具尸体，两名男性和一名女性。所有发现都将作疑点来处理，目前调查还在进行中。我们继续接受查询，如有任何人掌握与这些案件有关的信息，请致电非紧急联络号码101，案件参考编号为1703/05。

 

Oh请不要再乱编了，Greg想着，然后就因为舌尖被咖啡狠狠烫了一下整个脸都扭曲了。

——————————————————————————————————

跟他的团队开的会很顺利。也有很多问题伴随着现在的情况不言而喻的出现了，毕竟他们从没经历过这种案子。

从风评来看他们好像都预期接下来会出现四具尸体，正如Greg告诉他们千万别让情况到这个地步。

Mark Scott是个绝妙的线索，他说。也许凶手，因为他现在已经是个凶手了，犯了个错误。六具尸体里有五具是无名尸体，但是这具不是。这个人有姓名有过往，而且是可追踪的。他们可以顺着这条线工作。

他们需要传播一下已知的毒品常出没的地方，采访一些人。

工作分配好之后，团队成员开始离开，甚至连Carter都快速的有了动作，开始翻阅文件文件或者追逐他们的线索。

Greg被接待处的警官截住的时候正在回办公室的路上。“有个人说有跟你案子有关的信息。你现在想见他吗？”

“哪个案子？”Greg问。

“老鼠药那个。”

Greg点头之前看起来很惊讶：“当然，带到我办公室吧。”

Greg溜进自己的办公室，坐下之后合上了文件夹，拉开放零食的抽屉拿了一块饼干吃。他查看了下手机，在警长敲门的时候抬起了头。

“Holmes，”Greg说着，惊讶于他上个月带进局子的怪人正在走进办公室，在坐下之前还在左顾右盼。“那么，有什么信息？”Greg问：“记起来了什么事情？”

“你那儿的尸体更多了。”Holmes说。

“我意识到了。”Greg回答道：“大家都看新闻，不是吗？”

“凶手犯了个错误。你现在应该知道肯定有个凶手跟这些事情有关了吧，不、是、吗？”

“是啊，我又不是傻子。”Greg说。

Holmes抬起了眉毛，开始发出“嗯……”的声音。

“不要，”Greg警告着指着他：“如果你不想说点什么有用的东西，你可以直接走，这样我就能继续过我的日子了。到底什么错误？”

“那间房子。”Holmes回答。

Greg皱起眉头：“房子？”

“废弃的。大概六个月了。”Holmes不愉快的皱了皱鼻子，“如果我给你情报的话你会付我钱吗？”

“这不是什么警局美剧。”Greg说。

“你的意思是？”Holmes问道：“人们在美剧里会干什么？”

Greg看起来有点困惑：“什么？你是真的从没看过…”

“——Oh忘了这个吧。你根本没看见它。”Holmes在空气中挥着双臂：“你怎么能没看到呢？”

“到底是看到什么？”Greg看着手表上的时间说。

“那间房子啊！那间房子！说实话，你才应该是那个警察！”

“我们就是警察！就…快点告诉我你到底在说些什么？”

“那座房子。”Holmes重复。

Greg抬起眉毛，开始站起身。

“好吧，好吧！”Holmes举起手：“你想有所发现，不是吗？有什么不寻常的事情？”

Greg重新坐了回去，叠起了双臂：“你在暗示什么？”他问道，在心里清楚地记得让法医告诉自己的所有出现的不寻常的情况。很奇怪啊，这个。Greg甚至不确定为什么要说这个。

“首先，告诉我尸体情况。不是新的那些，是第二个和第三个。”

Greg耸耸肩，在讲话之前犹豫了一下：“两具尸体在小巷子里。两个都是无名无姓。差不多三十来岁，没有固定居住地，没有明显的ID确认方式。不在警局数据库里。都是毒品使用者，都死于老鼠药引发的呼吸衰竭。”

“那海洛因有多少？”

“都是海洛因长期使用者。”

“那所房子里的尸体呢？”Holmes问。

“都一样。”Greg皱眉。不。不是全都一样。“除了受害者有了姓名。”

Holmes开始微笑：“你发现了。”

Greg歪了歪头，他发现什么了？Greg皱着眉头开始慢慢讲：“他们不是吸毒者。或者至少，其中一个不是。”

“很好，”Holmes站起来说。

“等等，你怎么知道的？而且为什么你一直在说‘那座房子’？”

“因为我用了脑子。”Holmes定顿了一下：“我在这块区域住了六个月，了解这块儿的所有的毒贩子和流浪汉，而且我问对问题了。”

“所以他们是？”Greg有点生气的问道。

“给他们看照片问是不是见过那些人根本毫无意义。他们对他们没什么忠诚，也不欠他们什么。要问他们谁失踪了。因  
为他们会注意到不见了的人。也许这意味着会少一个人抢桥下面的好地段，或者是他们已经拿走了他们的衣服和毛毯。要问谁是失踪的人。”

“Holmes。你说的是那所房子。那是什么意思？”

Holmes抬起眉毛：“不是吧，探长？”

Greg叹了口气：“快说吧。别吊我胃口了。”

“那些尸体可能在任何人注意到之前在那里放上好几个月。但他们没有。也许你应该想想是谁一开始就那三具尸体的事情联系你的。”

与此同时，Holmes走出了他的办公室。

——————————————————————————————————

几个小时之后，Greg发现这是个匿名线报的时候毫不惊讶。

电话的位置是不可追踪的。

凶手想要尸体被发现。


	3. Mermaid Blues

2005年5月

Greg站在自行车停放架旁边点了支烟，试图躲在下面尽可能的挡住头避避雨。他看着大楼，几个警察正在楼周围说着话。而且有个人正朝他走过来。又是那个男人。

“Holmes。”Greg在他走近的时候说。

Holmes穿了件新风衣，长身，灰色的。他走过来伸出手，Greg递给了他一支香烟还有打火机。“什么风把你吹到这来了？”Greg问道，深深吸了一口烟。

“我想知道你有没有发现什么新东西。”Holmes点着烟说。

“我们走进死胡同了。”Greg说：“已经五个星期没有新消息了。”

“我还指望着你能找到条新线索呢。“Holmes以一种过度兴奋的语气说。他把烟包和打火机递还给Greg。

Greg瞥了他一眼，心里想着他没准真能。“你别想靠近我的文件。”

“真是遗憾。”Holmes说。

Greg不明白为什么他始终在某种意义上对这个人有一定的兴趣。自从这货第一次晃进他的办公室又风一样的离开之后，他就像事先有了上帝赐予的特权一样，经常出现在苏格兰场。虽然他从那天之后还没进到大楼里面过，但是他好像天生就知道Greg什么时候会出来抽烟。然后又一次，Greg看着手表想，他们俩的吸烟时间完全是一样的。

“我们在办一个新案子。”Greg在脱口而出之前真的仔细想了想。“其实也没什么。”他在看到Holmes的眼睛亮起来的时候又加了一句。“别太兴奋了，我还不知道自己要跟你分享这案子的多少内容呢。”

“但是你还是要分享些什么吧？有意思。你没能解决的问题是什么?”

“是件盗窃案。”Greg说：“我们在伦敦的三个不同地点取到了三个一样的指纹——不，我不会告诉你具体在哪的。但是没有摄像头录像，没有目击证人，没有邻居听到或看到什么异常。似乎也没被偷走多少东西。几件珠宝，各个地方的一些现金。但是那些都是豪宅，不是那么容易就能入侵的。而且无论那个小偷是谁，他好像都不怎么担心到处留下指纹。”

Holmes撅起嘴：“这就是你要告诉我的所有事情了？”

“是的。”

Holmes深吸了口气：“他们对珠宝或者钱没有什么特别的兴趣，不然他们会拿走更多的。他们在找什么特定的东西。但是他们不知道那样东西在哪里。所以这三栋房子肯定有什么相同点，或者是住在那里的人有什么共同点。一个俱乐部，或者社会组织，你没给我太多线索。有人了解那里的安保措施，知道怎么靠近那些房子。可能就是在眼前活动的那种人。同时在三个地点工作的清洁工，工人，窗户清洁员。不，不是窗户清洁员，谁会让清理窗户的人进屋子里面呢。应该是工人。”

“一个共同的联系点。”Greg说着，掐灭了香烟：“要回去工作了。”

“我还是不会因为我给的小意见拿到钱吗？”Holmes问。

“看情况。”

“什么情况？”

“要是能根据你给的线索钓出什么大鱼的话。”Greg说着走回了大楼。

三天后，他发现自己正在递给Holmes一个信封。

“别把这些钱都花在毒品上。”他警告道：“不然下次就不给了。”

“你抓到那个贼了，”Holmes脸上放光：“是不是工人？清洁工？等等，让我猜！oh，绝对是工人。”

“电工。”Greg证实道。

“他找的是什么啊？”Holmes打开信封有点厌恶的样子挑眉看着里面，数着钱。

“喂，别这么不知感恩。”Greg说：“文件。所有能用来行贿的文件。业主们还挺幸运的，他们都把重要文件放在安全的地方了。你准备把钱花在哪？”

“不会买毒品的。”Holmes回答道：“你给的钱少的不像样，买什么都不够。”

Greg翻了个白眼：“看在上帝的份上，买点吃的吧。你看起来比我上次见到你的时候更瘦了。”

“食物。无聊。”Holmes说。

“你就买点吧！不然下次不会再付你钱了。”

“意思是你下次还有案子会告诉我？”

“可能吧。”

Holmes的眼睛亮了起来：“把你的手机给我。”他说。

“什么？”

“把你的手机给我。”

Greg小心翼翼的打量着他，把手机递过去，看着Holmes输入了什么。“这儿。我的号码。你有案子就给我打电话，要是我有空就帮你破案。”

Greg低头看着自己的手机。“别把钱花在毒品上！”他在Holmes转身要离开的时候又最后对他喊了一句。

——————————————————————————————————

一切都开始于那辆车。Greg一看到那辆车就认出了它。

在过去的三个星期他已经见过那辆车至少七次了，而且每次它都会盘踞在他脑海里好一阵子。在他工作范围内的伦敦那部分区域，那种类型——还那么闪闪发亮的车不是很多。

话虽这么说，当Holmes开始到处乱看犯罪现场的时候，他就把这件事清出了脑海。Greg和他的团队已经尽他能想到的最大可能从犯罪现场搜取信息了，但是他还是决定在回到苏格兰场之前给Holmes看一眼的机会。Holmes在过去几周已经出乎意料的现身在犯罪现场好几次了。Greg不明白他是不是黑进了警局的电脑系统，还是黑进了他的手机，还是什么其他的东西。反正他好像出于本能就知道到哪去找案子看。也不是Greg的团队特别被他倾心。Holmes到现在还没遇到Sally真是见鬼的幸运。她虽然还没见过他，但是她从同伴的其他警长那里听说的故事已经给了她足够的理由去鄙视这个从未见过的人了。

据Holmes本人说，没有一个案子的有趣程度达到了他的智力水平。没有谋杀，没有绑架，没有任何需要大量工作的案子。Holmes很快就摆脱了所有这些可悲的案子。

虽然在一件抢劫案上，Greg相信了他的直觉。但是当他们逮捕了两个男人的时候，Greg开始想知道这个人到底能证明自己有多少用处。

离开犯罪现场之后（Holmes待了三分钟就走了的那个），Greg走回苏格兰场，给自己倒了杯咖啡。这时候Sally朝他走了过来：“你办公室现在有个人，他说自己是政府部门的。”

“什么？”Greg几乎把自己的咖啡洒在了地毯上。税收的返还和支出在他的脑海里飘荡而过。Oh God，他哪里算错了吗？

“我回来的时候他就待在那儿了。大概等了20分钟了吧。”Sally补充道。

Greg皱着眉头，带着咖啡回到了办公室。那个男人在Greg走进办公室放下咖啡的时候转过身。他个子很高，严肃的嘴角和高挺的鼻梁都无可挑剔。他站起来伸出手来和Greg握手:“Lestrade探长，我是Mycroft Holmes。”口音也很优雅。

“什么？”Greg的眉头皱的更深了，他坐到桌子另一边自己的座位上。“不会吧，两个John Smiths我还是可以相信的。我不相信我在过去的两个月里能遇到两位叫MycroftHolmes这个名字的人。”

“什么？”那人问道：“Oh，看在上帝的份上，这些天他就叫自己这个名字吗？”

那个人把手伸进公文包里，把一张内政部的卡片递给Greg。Greg把卡片上的照片和那人的脸对比了一下。照片旁边还提到了是交通部的，名字明确的显示了是Mycroft Holmes。Greg把卡递还给他。“只是，你到底是怎么和Sherlock这么熟悉的？”真正的Mycroft问道。

“谁是Sherlock？”

“某个上周在你的帮助下被发现了毒瘾的人。他上周还跟你一起办了两个案子。”

“他说他的名字是Mycroft。”Greg说。

“应该是Sherlock。你真的跟一个不但跟案子毫无关系而且甚至你都不知道是谁的人探讨案情吗？”

“他是作为证人被牵扯进案子的。案发当时他在现场附近闲逛。后来他就一直向我们显示出了他的作用。相当聪明的一个人。”

“是啊。真是低调。非常遗憾他决定把他的头脑用在警察的工作上，同时还用毒品摧残它，他的才能应该可以更加明智的用在其他地方——不是有意冒犯您。尽管如此，你还会继续鼓励他为你们服务吗？”

“如果他一直都这么有用的话。”Greg把手臂交叉在胸前，看着坐在他对面的那个人。Greg很高兴自己不是那么容易就被吓到的人。

“很好。这对他来说可能是件好事。我发现最令人不安的是他决定使用毒品会让他感觉更好。他拥有英国最伟大的几个头脑之一，但是却毫无必要的摧毁着它。我已经几个月没跟这位兄弟说过话了。但是我在心里还是一直对他抱有希望的。如果你能够一直告知我他的现状，我将感激不尽。”

“不。”Greg马上说。

“你说什么？”

“我不会帮你监视你弟弟的。你想知道什么就自己去问他。”

Mycroft皱了皱眉头：“很好。非常抱歉占用了你这么长时间，探长。我希望以后我们可以经常见面。请为我照看Sherlock。而且看在上帝的份上，别给他钱让他去买海洛因了。”

Mycroft拿上公文包走了出去。

“太棒了。”Greg咕哝着看着他离开：“真是见鬼的太棒了。Donovan！”

Sally在门口附近张望着：“他干什么来了？”

“天知道。你能不能查一下我们所有的…”当发现Sally期待的看着他的时候，Greg犹豫了一下：“别担心。”  
Greg本来想让她查一下所有关于SherlockHolmes的文件。但是他决定姑且相信他一下。他已经证明过自己的用处了，虽然他吸毒的习惯真的需要停下。但是如果他有这么一个哥哥的话，这点也不能怪他自己。

他拿出手机把“MycroftHolmes”改成了“Sherlock Holmes”，脑海里有着挥散不去的感觉——比起这件事带来的价值，更多的会是麻烦。

——————————————————————————————————

2005年6月

“他是谁？“Sally嘲笑的问。

“他是和我一起的。”Greg告诉她，递给了Sherlock几双手套。“改改你的表达方式，Sally，不然你就得被强制喜欢它  
了。”

“Oh God，是那个怪胎，是吧？但是他在这儿干嘛？”

“他来看看我们在做什么。”

“但是为什么？”

“因为我让他来的。现在，快点过来，犯罪现场。”

Sherlock跟着Greg进到那栋楼里，Sally紧跟在他们后面。

“他到底是谁？”

“名字是Sherlock Holmes。”Sherlock脸上出现了一个大大的假笑：“你是？”

“PC Sally Donovan。你是什么人？”

“咨询侦探。”

“不你他妈不是！”Greg喊着，完全想不出这个男人是从哪搞来这么一个头衔的：“你不会咨询任何东西的，你只能观察！”Sherlock凝视着他，Greg认为，他是在等待着被告知他到底应该观察什么。“昨晚有个非法入侵的案子，所以，我们现在刚刚收集完证据。找找指纹或者其他能带我们找到犯人的证据。屋主去饭店吃饭了，午夜才回到家。”

“午夜？这个时间从餐馆回家似乎有点太晚了。”Holmes说：“他们拿走什么了？”

“很多珠宝。还有一对很昂贵的传家宝。”

“他们怎么进去的？”Sherlock问。

“这扇窗户。”Greg把Sally和Sherlock带到窗子旁边，Sherlock开始凑近它，研究起来。

“长官——”Sally想要讲话，但是Greg摇了摇头。

“你找到他们用来打碎窗户的工具了吗？”Sherlock问。

“花园里有个板球棒。”

Sherlock的脸凑近了：“你在测试我。”他慢慢的说：“你已经知道发生了什么了。”

Greg努力保持让自己的脸上一片空白：“那是什么？”

Sherlock开始微笑：“我不知道你是不是认为现在这种情况就算棘手了，探长。但是你得比这个更努力点才行。昨天没有一个人一直留在餐厅到午夜。他们去了一家餐馆，这一点很明显，因为你接受了他们赠送给你的甜品，它们就放在咖啡桌上。但是他们离开餐厅之后就分道扬镳了。门口那些鞋子。一双过高的高跟鞋，是要为它打出租车的类型。但是男士的鞋子，虽然也很漂亮整齐，但是鞋底还是有泥。这表明了要么他是穿着这些脏鞋去了餐厅——不太可能，看看这房子多干净——要么他是走回来的。”

“墙上的照片里，孩子们看起来大概十岁。这个旁边是一张他玩板球的剪报。正好板球棒是入侵房子用到的工具。从各种可能性看来那都是那孩子的球棒，他们想要拿到他们珠宝丢失所得的保险金。但是需要警察开出的文件证明才能提出索赔。我假定他们期待你们都会忙得不可开交没空过来看现场检查证据。”

Greg笑了：“这个人的兄弟是个官员，他让我们对这件事比平常投入更多注意，所以我们干脆把整个小队都派来了。现在他们都被拘留了。”

“那为什么把我带到这儿来。”Sherlock问。

“就是个测试。”Greg说：“你想要对我有用处，我需要你证明你自己有用。”

“Oh，你真狡猾，探长。”

Sally在Sherlock身后翻了个白眼。“我还是不明白你为什么对他感兴趣，探长。你不能就这么开始带闲杂人等来犯罪现场。他是有什么放行证吗？”

“担心你自己的工作吧，Sally。”Sherlock转头看着她：“不需要，我没什么兴趣，我这么聪明，查这种日常的抢劫案简直是浪费时间。”

Greg呻吟着：“看在上帝的份上…”

“你他妈觉得你自己是谁？”Sally对他摆好了架势。“我们在有尸体的犯罪现场附近没开车接上你吗？”

“是，但是我跟那些案子没有联系。不过，Lestrade，如果你让我看看你的文件…”

“别得寸进尺。”Greg警告道。

Sherlock撅起嘴：“Sally。Donovan警长。Sally，”他重复着，都像在对她的名字做什么测试了：“别再愁眉苦脸的了，不然下次你那边儿那些同事就不会再带你去中国餐馆了。”

Sally盯着他：“你…什么？怎么…？”

Sherlock只是翻了翻眼珠：“再见，探长。感谢你的测试。我希望它对你有所启示。”

带着飞扬的风衣衣角，他离开了房子，留下Sally盯着Greg，他的胳膊在胸前交叉着。

“所以你昨晚和Bullock去吃了中国菜哈？”Greg回看着她。

“这又怎么了？”Sally咆哮。

Greg只是困惑的摇摇头：“真是惊人。”

“该死的你什么意思。”

“但是真是难以置信。把这儿清理好，回头见。”

“长官！你不能就这么把随便什么人都带到犯罪现场。”

Greg在门口停了下来，停下皱了一会儿眉头。他转过身来看着她：“你还有什么要说的吗？”她抿紧了嘴唇。“那就这样吧。”Greg回过身准备离开。

“我会在背后支持你。”Sally说：“因为了解你，我们已经在一起工作很久了。但是我不明白你现在到底在做什么。”

“我从没见过他这样的人。这就是所有原因了。”Greg说着，走向他的车。

他想过Sally说的那些。他当然想过了。他知道他在承担什么风险。但是只是一件非法入侵和几个小小的有用的提示。仅此而已。

仅此而已。

——————————————————————————————————

下班后跟同事们出去玩了一阵子，他晚上9:12的时候才到家见到了Caroline。Sally花了一整晚瞅着他，在第三次试图解释Sherlock的状况之后，Greg干脆放弃了。

Caroline穿着牛仔裤和T恤坐在沙发上看美剧，Greg靠在沙发上亲吻她的头顶。“我还以为你今天会早点回家呢。”她说话的时候甚至都没看他。

“我们有个重要的案子明天要上法院了，今天得重新过一遍那些证据。”Greg走向冰箱给自己拿出一瓶啤酒。

“在一个酒吧里？你身上有烟和酒的味道。”

“我们就是在酒吧里核对证据的，那又怎么了？”

“我现在在排卵期，Greg。我以为你会放弃香烟，这样我们就能要个孩子。”

“什么啊，你忽然就对和我做爱感兴趣了？一个月就三天，然后我们就放弃直接等下个月？”

“你有时候真是个混蛋，你知道吗？”

Greg痛饮了一口啤酒，移过去坐到了沙发上。

“怎么了？”他问。Caroline还是沉默着看电视。

“我以为你得到这份工作之后会冷静一点。我知道你更忙了，但是我以为你会更少出现在犯罪现场，更多的出现在办公  
桌上。我以为你会花更多时间试试要个孩子。我以为你会戒烟！”

“我戒了！”Greg喊道。Caroline对他扬起眉毛。“我做到了起码一天，”Greg纠正：“我会再试试的。我还有那些尼古丁贴片。”

“你还想要孩子吗？”

“你希望的就是我希望的。”

“这不是答案。”她说。Greg犹豫了一下，撕下瓶子上的标签。“Greg，拜托，就直说吧。”

“我想跟你生个孩子。但是如果我们没有孩子的话，我也不会患得患失的。我喜欢我们的生活。”

“你喜欢你的工作。”Caroline低声抱怨。

“是，我确实喜欢我的工作。而且我也喜欢你。所以我们要个孩子吧。”

“如果我没有孩子的话，我会觉得我的生活毫无价值。”Caroline平静的说：“你不会…你好像从来没想想我或者我想要的。”

“我没有！”

“你没有把我放在第一位。大多数时候这都没什么，我已经习惯了。”

“我会更努力的，真的。我这次戒烟会久一点。”

Caroline翻了下眼珠：“这跟什么愚蠢的吸烟没关系！”

“我感觉这件事大部分都是关于吸烟这件事的。”Greg说着，试图读懂她的表情。

Caroline站起来关掉电视：“就直接来床上给我个孩子，该死的。”

Greg几乎笑了出来，但是他控制住了自己：“做爱难道不应该性感点吗？”

“现在？我真的对你很生气，这只是达到目的用的手段。”

“Oh太棒了，我现在进入状态了。”Greg讽刺的说着，把剩下的酒倒进肚子。

“算了吧Greg。忘了刚才那些。我有时候真是该死的讨厌你！”

“Caroline！”Greg在她冲进卧室的时候叫道。她砰地一声关上了身后的门。经验告诉Greg他应该跟在她后面。经验告诉他他应该走进去抱住她安慰她，和她做爱。但是他并不总是按经验办事的。

他把频道调到Sky Movies，握着一瓶刚刚打开的啤酒睡着了。

晚上的某个时候瓶子掉在了地上，房间里充斥着陈腐的啤酒的味道。Greg在早晨4:03的时候呻吟着醒过来，感觉脖子完全僵硬了。

他现在超过一切的渴望尼古丁。

他回想了一下昨晚和Caroline吵得架，后悔着他不该就那么结束它。站起来扭了扭肩膀，他给自己倒了杯水。他找到了那些尼古丁贴片贴上了一片，悄悄打开了卧室的门，Caroline在他走进来的时候看着他。“没睡吗？”他问。

“我听到你起来了。”她回答。

“Caroline，对不起。”

她点点头闭上了眼睛：“就上来睡吧，我们今晚再解决这件事。”

他脱下衣服爬到自己的那一边，把她拉近。她抚摸着他胸前细小的绒毛：“我们之间真是一团糟，Greg。”

“我知道。”他回道，闭上眼睛揉揉她的头发。

——————————————————————————————————

他六点钟那个闹钟就像地狱一样。

他今天有个大案子。

大型的陪审团裁决。

耶稣基督啊，他需要尼古丁。

——————————————————————————————————

这件案子已经跟了一年半了。Greg和以前的探长为了这个案子在办公室里花了好几个月，把证据拼凑起来。只要能抽出空，他就会花上一整周的时间去法庭听证词。他耗尽了精力。

而且他知道肯定有地方出问题了。

他一听到控方律师在法庭上站出来重复着有力的证词的时候，就发现了这一点。他看到了差距。当辩护律师作总结的时候，Greg自己都想站起来大喊一句“无罪”。他讨厌这种花了这么长时间才意识到自己的错误的情况。这一切都不对。该死的，该死的真正的地狱。

“你怎么找到被告人的？”

Greg看着陪审员。不要让无辜的人入狱，他无声的恳求着。

“无罪。”主陪审员说。

Greg听到身边的前上司在小声咒骂。Greg认出了他愤怒的声音。当然了，他讨厌没能解决的案子，他们在这上面奉献了太多时间了，他和Greg。但是Greg不会接受有罪的判决。

不会接受它出现在错的人身上。

他必须再试一次。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg对从法庭回来之后发现Holmes家族的一员坐在他的桌子旁边并不特别惊讶。

Greg冲进屋子关上门，踢了一下垃圾桶，之后就把注意力放在了房间里的人身上。九小时没有抽烟。简直要他的命了。“糟糕的一天？”Mycroft Holmes问。

“伟大的演绎法。”Greg低声吐槽着，脱下他的外套扔在了散热器上。但是它掉在地板上堆成了一坨。他走过去捡起它的时候听到了自己鞋子涉水而行的声音。“我感觉就像刚刚在该死的泰晤士河里游过泳一样。It’s bloody chucking it down。”

“你输掉了Kirkcudbright案。”Mycroft说。

“是啊，我意识到了。”Greg咆哮道：“我在那个该死的法庭上。你要来杯咖啡吗？”他用同样富有感情的声音问。

“什么?”

“我在做咖啡，你要来一杯吗？”Greg的语气畏缩了一下。是时候冷静下来了，他想。

“Oh，不用了，我很好，谢谢。”

Greg走近咖啡机，打开它。他把拳头握紧放在身侧，盯着咖啡机运转，然后忽然喊出来：“fuck！”

“是啊，我必须得承认，看到那些文件之前我都以为这案子已经解决了。”Mycroft说：“然而，当我听说陪审团评议花了有一阵子的时候，我就让他们把东西送来了。”Mycroft发出了嘘声。真的，发出了嘘声。“现在，探长，你知道不是你的人干的。”

“可是证据——”

“——是在理论上是令人信服的。但是一旦你在纸上看到它，它最多也就是个有充分细节却无法证实的东西。”

“你又是怎么拿到我的文件的？”Greg把脸转向他。

“HadrianKirkcudbright在我的部门工作。而且我认识很多像我一样钦佩他的人能拿到那些文件。”

“他是你男朋友吗？”Greg往马克杯里舀了一勺咖啡。

“不，只是个同事。但是是个好同事。你知道你搞错了人，探长，但是我相信这很容易被纠正。”

“这就是你来这儿的原因？来告诉我怎么解决我的案子？”Greg在桌子的另一边坐下。

“实际上，不是。尽管，还是要请你尽快解决这个案子。让Sherlock来看看，我相信他会发现你遗漏了什么。不，我来这里的原因——”Mycroft从桌子上拿起了一叠信件：“——这些都是Sherlock的地址。既然他不希望看到我，我想你大概可以把这些带给他。我对他们是不是会让他特别感兴趣持怀疑态度，但是它们肯定会提醒他，他还有些责任需要承担。”

“Sherlock？责任？”Greg轻蔑的哼了一声。

“的确如此。”Mycroft同意道：“但是他确实欠了剑桥190英镑的借书罚款，还欠了300英镑的手机费。而且我担心后者将导致一些小伙子去找他要债，如果他不够小心的话。”Mycroft站起来看着他：“看着你浑身湿透真的提醒了我出门必须要带把伞。希望你下午过得比早晨要开心，探长。”

Mycroft朝Greg轻轻点了点头就走了出去。

他回到家的时候Caroline正在盛晚餐。她同情的看着他：“很抱歉这件事落空了，宝贝。我在新闻上看到了。”

“Oh God，我在新闻上露出脸了？”Greg问。

“没有，别担心。他们说这件案子一开始就不该上法庭。”

Greg坐下来盛了一些沙拉和烤宽面条（上浇肉末番茄汁的一种面条）：“是啊。不，我不知道。我们整理这件案子的时候几乎是用细齿梳慢慢梳理的。只是…我们没看到问题所在。我不知道为什么我们没发现这错的有多离谱。这应该是个正确的决定。”

他摇摇头开始吃饭。Caroline看着他，坐下来喝了口水。

“你今天过得怎么样？”Greg问。

“我们做了一个纸质的太阳系。”

Greg朝她咧嘴笑笑：“真的吗？”

Caroline点点头：“是啊。土星向内聚爆，太阳和月亮一个大小，但是我们都很努力去做了，弄得那  
里很乱。这还是美好的一天。”

“很高兴对我们其中一个人来说是这样。”

“Greg，昨晚…我知道你压力很大。”

Greg看着她，咀嚼着食物：“我一直都压力很大。我总是把你当出气筒。”

“让我们把孩子的事情先放到一边吧。暂时这样。”

Greg皱眉：“什么？”

“直到我们两个都准备好为止。你解决好这件案子，感觉更好一点之后。我不想让孩子在错误的情况下出世。”

Greg咬着嘴唇，不知道自己该说些什么。他对她的决定有些不太开心。“对不起，Caz。”

“就吃你的烤宽面条吧。”她勉强的笑了一下，开始吃起自己的晚饭。


	4. I Ain't Scared Of Lightning

2005年8月

 

Greg看着一个法医跪在门前，从手柄上提取指纹。“有什么有趣的地方吗？”他听到有人在他耳边问道，Greg转过身看见Sherlock正在走进来。Greg看着他额头上的汗水皱起了眉头。

 

他喊了一声“喂”，之后就抓住了Sherlock，把他拉过来仔细看着他：“你磕药磕high了。”Greg意识到。他的瞳孔绝对是收缩了。

 

“这有什么关系？”Sherlock问：“我还是能帮你查案。”

 

“我不关心你对我是不是有用处，你绝对不能走近我的犯罪现场。”Greg把他拉向他的车，打开了乘客座的车门：“进去。”

 

Sherlock翻着白眼：“这太荒谬了。”他一边说一边上了车。

 

Greg坐上了驾驶座，锁上门，退开些空间。就开车在这个街区周围转圈，他想着，希望一辆移动着的车能让Sherlock没法逃走。不过就算他从移动着的交通工具上跳下去也没什么令人吃惊的，那个小疯子。

 

“你他妈以为你自己在干什么！”Greg对着他咬牙切齿。Sherlock哼了一声：“帮你解决案子啊。或者说，我本来应该在做这个，如果你让我看一眼现场的话。”

 

“在你嗑药的剂量高到从眼睛都能看出来的时候，没门！”

 

“就算用过海洛因我的头脑也比你们那群乐队小丑好得多。”

 

“我才不管这该死的是不是事实。你不吸毒的时候就已经够碍事了，Sherlock，如果这些事情有朝一日上了法庭，有人发现我解决案子的时候依据的是一个有毒瘾的人给出的证据的话，我肯定会丢掉工作。”Sherlock沉默着，透过车窗看着外面。“嘿，伙计，”Greg用一种他希望是他能发出的最富有同情感的声音说道。“你对我的案子确实很有用。那些案子虽然我没有你也可以解开，但是那会花费我成倍的时间。但是我把你带到案发现场又让你看案件报告，是要承受巨大风险的。事实上，这该死的是违法的。你下次再磕了药过来的话，就准备被踢出去吧，再也别想掺进我的工作里。明白了吗？”

 

“明白了。”Sherlock低声说：“但是我没毒瘾。”Greg决定现在最好还是忽略他的这些言论。

 

“你住在哪？我带你回家。”

 

“不要。”Sherlock看着Greg。

 

“我肯定要带你回去。如果哪个我手下的‘小丑’在大街上看到你，发现你磕药了的话，你以后也别想再跟我一起办案子了。现在，我到你应该把你扔回哪？”

 

Sherlock喃喃着说出一个路名，Greg拐进了下一条街。

 

Greg在那之后就一直沉默着没有说话，试图想出刚才那些说辞是不是会有用，Sherlock现在有没有听进去。他在职期间遇到过很多有毒品问题的人，但是没有一个有Sherlock这么超群的智力。

 

“你知道吗，Sherlock，如果你能离毒品远一点，我就能看看是不是给你找条路子去巴特医院干活。”他看到身边的Sherlock的神情忽然变得充满兴趣。“如果你能向我证明你能一个月不吸毒，我就会去跟法医那边说一下，看你能不能在那帮忙。但是如果你还是执着于海洛因，我会直接把你踢出去。”

 

“我能做什么？”

 

“可以玩玩证据，用用设备，查查尸体什么的。科学方面的资格认证你有吧？”Sherlock点点头。

 

“这可能会让我花点功夫，”Greg补充道：“但是如果我能找到一个足够耐心到可以忍受你的人，那应该就可以让你进去工作。但是你自己得先帮帮自己，我今天就去问问他们。如果你一个月之内真的没吸毒的话，应该也能给我足够的时间去准备一下。你觉得呢？”

 

Sherlock什么都没有说，所以Greg就打开了CD播放器。

 

Sherlock厌恶的呼出口气，Greg一边调高音量一边咧嘴笑了出来。

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

当Sherlock终于嘟囔了一句“就这儿”的时候，Greg简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。他停下车，看着那栋建筑。他过去曾经在这逮捕过两次罪犯，都跟毒品有关，而且都是惯用毒品的人。他回想起那个可能是Sherlock的兄弟的人——Mycroft——那绝不寒酸的穿着，不知道Sherlock到底是怎么落到这步田地的。

 

“这座房子？”Greg盯着他问道。

 

“明显是。”Sherlock说着从车里出来。Greg本来想直接把他放下，然后直接有条不紊迅速高效的摆脱掉他，但后来还是决定自己也要从车里出来。Sherlock翻了个白眼，但是什么都没说，任凭Greg跟着他进到那个应该是Sherlock的‘空间’的地方。

 

脏兮兮的床垫卡在黑漆漆的地板中间，连床单都没有。虽然Greg注意到房间里其实不太冷，这好歹也是个可取之处，他想。他看着Sherlock陷进房间中靠近窗户的那个椅子里。Sherlock还是没有说话。

 

Greg在走过去想靠上一张桌子的时候犹豫了一下，看着桌子上那些陌生的霉菌，认定它们可能会爬上他的风衣然后溶解掉它之类的。Sherlock把注意力放回到窗户上。“你喜欢警察的工作吗？”Greg问。

 

“它能让我的大脑不生锈。”Sherlock说：“不然我会很无聊。”

 

“你应该感到幸运，因为我是个有耐性的人。”Greg看着他说。

 

Sherlock哼了一声：“你听起来就像我哥哥。”他转过头：“Oh God，你已经见过我哥了。”

 

Greg盯着他看：“你怎么知道？”

 

“太明显了了。他一直在干涉我的生活。这就是你要把我推荐到巴特医院的原因？他给了你多少钱？”

 

“他什么都没给我。”

 

“有点变化。”Sherlock低声嘲讽：“虽然我觉得大概是贿赂警察就算对他来讲也有点太肮脏了。”

 

“他很关心你。”Greg说。Sherlock看上去很恼怒。“那，你和你哥哥之间到底有什么问题？”

 

“不知道。”Sherlock说“被删除了。”

 

“你说什么？”Greg怀疑地问。

 

“被我删除了”Sherlock重复道。

 

“Sherlock，你不能就那么‘删除’东西。”

 

“仅因为你没有这种能力，不意味着我也没有。这一点也不难。我不明白为什么每个人都做不到。”

 

“真是棒透了。天才Sherlock Holmes能随心所欲的忘记他想忘掉的一切。”Greg的手机铃声打破了他们即将到来的沉默，他走出房间去接电话。Sally一口气说出了刚才他们在办的那件案子的细节，之后她加了一句：“你和那个怪胎去哪了？”

 

“去追另一条线索。”Greg回答，然后挂掉了电话。他走回了房间里，正赶上Sherlock在给自己注射毒品。

 

“看在上帝的份上！Sherlock！”那人只是简单地翻了翻眼珠。“刚才我在车上说的话你有听进去一句吗？”

 

“是在你把你那些噪音打开之前还是之后？”

 

Greg抓狂的举起双臂：“我的噪…他妈的，我再也不要忍受你了。下次我看到你的时候，我会直接给你做个毒品测试，如果检测出你体内有毒品，我肯定不会跟你一起查案。”他砰地一声关掉身后的门，自言自语着冲下了楼梯。

 

当Greg终于从房子里出来，他不为所动的——也许是没那么吃惊的——发现他车上的轮毂罩丢了。

 

“该死的完美。”他低声抱怨着，今天估计也就是这样了。

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

Greg在这周剩下的日子里把Sherlock从脑子里完全清了出去。他要让警察们处理失踪儿童案，一大堆的偷窃现象，而且还被要求在法庭上提供证据。他把Sherlock从脑袋里清理的太干净了，以至于当他下午6:41出门就看到一辆小黑车出现在苏格兰场外面的时候，他花了点时间才想出他是从哪里认得它的。

 

他走近了被推开的后门：“你想要什么？”

 

“一次谈话。”Mycroft回答道：“进来吧。”

 

Greg摇摇头，开始朝着停车场走。

 

“我们会开车送你回家。”Mycroft说。

 

“我自己有车。”Greg小声说，把手放进衣兜里。

 

“我们需要谈谈Sherlock的事情。”Mycroft说。犹豫了一下，他补充道：“please.我们只会在这周围绕几圈，结束之后你就可以开自己的车回家了。”

 

Greg翻了个白眼：“最好快点。我妻子还在等我回家。”他打开车门，坐到黑色的真皮座椅上Mycroft身边的位置。他对面坐着一个棕色头发的女性，正在努力的在黑莓手机上打字。“你好。”他说。她很轻的点点头，但是眼睛根本没离开屏幕。

 

“她不大爱说话。”Mycroft说：“我们需要谈谈Sherlock。”

 

“Sherlock怎么了？”

 

“上周他没怎么帮你查案。”Mycroft说：“这让我有些担忧。”

 

“他磕high了之后去了犯罪现场。”Greg说着，发现Mycroft的脸色差了一些。甚至连那个神秘的女人都花了一小会儿时间看了过来。

 

“所以，你已经结束了和我弟弟的所有接触吗？”Mycroft问。

 

“我可没这么说。”Greg回答道。

 

“那你的意思是？”

 

“我告诉他如果他再嗑high了往犯罪现场跑就把他打发走。但是我也告诉他，如果他能保持一个月不吸毒的话，我就找条路子把他推荐到巴特医院。”

 

“你想让他做法医的工作？”Mycroft的声音听起来很惊讶。

 

“我想让他帮帮忙。”Greg纠正道：“如果我发现真的有人能忍受他的话。”

 

Mycroft沉默了一会儿，然后掏出怀表查看时间。Greg觉得他再也不会看见比Mycroft穿的更加衣冠楚楚的人了。他下意识的抚平了一下自己的衬衫。“我需要参加一个会议。”Mycroft最后说：“但是如果你和Sherlock的…联合会继续的话，当然我相信这肯定是最好的情况，这样的话我希望能花些时间来跟你讲讲我弟弟。”

 

“我会自己研究出来的，谢了。”Greg说。

 

“这是我的荣幸。”Mycroft轻轻地发出一声冷笑：“这样听起来，我更倾向于在填写调查问卷的时候表示Sherlock永远不会告诉你的。这会有帮助的。”

 

Greg摩擦着自己的脸：“好吧，我明天有时间。”

 

“只能在七点钟之后，先生。”那个女人说。

 

“七点到九点之间会是很合适的时间段。”Mycroft说：“我会带你一起去吃晚餐。”

 

Greg摇摇头。他最不想发生的事情就是和这个男人还有他那些破事儿有更多超出必要范围的牵扯。“我不需要吃晚饭。”

 

“你不需要，这我相信。”Mycroft微笑着，但是完全是皮笑肉不笑。“但是在艰难的一天过后，我会需要。而且我在11点钟的时候还要赶飞机，所以在晚餐的时候与你进行本次交谈对我来说是最合理的选择。我们应该去哪里接你？”

 

Greg咬咬牙：“你可以直接接我下班。”他看着窗外，发现车已经回到了警察局的停车场。他很高兴这次谈话终于结束了。他不喜欢那种自己没有任何选择余地的感觉。

 

“很好。明天见，探长。”Greg下了车，走向自己的座驾。

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

第二天晚上，Greg和Mycroft沉默的坐在了车的后排上，Mycroft在用笔记本电脑打字，棕色头发的女人也还在用手机工作着——她和她的手机是用手术连在一起了吗，Greg想着——而后看向车窗外面。

 

事实上，这顿饭绝对是最该死的主意。他花了一整天试图找出解决办法，他告诉Sally他要跟一个“老朋友”共进晚餐，但是需要一个借口不去。他不是故意把咖啡洒在衬衣上的，但是这的确是个不去吃晚餐的好借口。当她成功的为他找到一件备用衬衫的时候，他甚至都没费劲去掩盖脸上的嘲讽神情。

 

真实情况恰恰相反，他在这儿，坐在Mycroft的车的后座上，和那位先生还有他的秘书在一起，又一次感觉到他们是多么衣冠楚楚。Greg拿出手机给妻子发了条信息。

短信 19:02 为什么我要做这个？真是宁愿回家。X  
短信 Caroline 19:03 吃顿好的，让他付钱！反正我今天也要工作到很晚。父母之夜很有趣…爱你！X

Greg把自己的手机放回去。“我们到了。”Mycroft说。

 

Greg看着窗外。“看上去对我来说有点豪华了。”他说着又低头看了看那件不太合适的衬衣。他怀疑那是刚进办案小组的警长的衣服。Sam Brockhurst。这颜色就像是他的衣服。“我觉得他们不会让我进门的。”

 

“一派胡言。”Mycroft说。

 

两个人一起下了车：“她不跟着一起吗？”Greg问。

 

“今晚她休息，大概。”Mycroft说：“来吧。”

 

Greg紧了紧自己的夹克衫，跟着Mycroft到了门口。当他们进门的时候，真正的美味牛排的香味飘进了他的鼻腔。Greg对自己承认这可能会超出他的薪水范围，但是无论如何他都已经下定决心要享受一下。他大概再也不会得到一次到像这样的地方来的机会了。他和Mycroft直接走向了一张桌子，Mycroft甚至都不用说出自己的名字。“经常来这儿吗？”Greg左顾右盼着。他让服务员拿走了他的大衣，而且那人还看了他一阵子。Greg拍了拍自己的衬衣。应该戴条领带的…

 

“不太经常。我曾经带一些同事来这里会面。”

 

“那你到底是从事什么工作的？”

 

“我在大英政府身居末职。”Mycroft回答道：“你愿意和我共饮一瓶酒吗？有没有什么偏好？”

 

“呃…嗯，喝酒挺好的。什么颜色的酒我都可以喝。我不挑剔这个。”

 

看Mycroft挑起了眉毛，虽然只有一点点，但是Greg认为自己可能是说了什么不该说的。Mycroft甚至都没看酒单，就直接要了一种听起来就很贵的酒，然后对着Greg面前的菜单点头示意了一下：“我个人推荐鸭肉。虽然我上次在这里用餐的时候吃的是羊肉，它同样很精致。”

 

Greg眼睛略过标价：“我不是特别…”

 

“不用担心价格问题，我知道你的工资是多少，也知道我能挣多少钱。我带你来的这里，这次我请客。”

 

“我不需要施舍。”

 

“不求回报的照顾Sherlock，你这是在给予别人施舍。Please。好好享受一下。我接下来三周都在国外，这大概是我近期最后一次美餐了。”

 

Greg瞥了他一眼：“我们点了什么开胃菜吗？”

 

Mycroft微笑着，Greg想，这大概是他第一次真正的笑。那让他的脸都明亮起来。“Please。任何你喜欢的都可以。”服务生已经把酒拿了过来，Mycroft在它倒出来之前就品鉴过了。又过了一会儿，面包和黄油也上了桌。

 

Greg点了一份蒜味香菇，还有Mycroft推荐的鸭肉。而Mycroft选了意大利调味饭和牛排。“所以，也不是我特别介意，但是为什么带我来这？”Greg问，然后小酌了一口。“Holy shit！这简直…”他环视了一下：“不好意思。”

 

Mycroft轻声笑了一下，看起来一点也没生气。“它符合你的喜好吗？”

 

“你在开玩笑吗？我喝的酒和这个比起来简直像是小便。”

 

Mycroft的笑容扩大了一点，他拿起一片面包。“我相信你刚刚想问的问题应该是为什么我带你来这儿？”Greg点点头。“鉴于你过去几个月为Sherlock所作的事情，我起码能为你做到这点吧。”

 

“我们一整晚就要一直讨论Sherlock了吗？”Greg问。Mycroft看起来有点惊讶。“我的意思是，我是想跟你谈谈Sherlock。而且确实，我有很多问题要问。特别多问题。但是我不想一整晚都讨论他。我在工作的时候已经花了够多时间考虑要拿他怎么办了。”

 

Mycroft微笑着：“听起来挺熟悉的。”

 

“所以，咱们约好了。”Greg说：“我想讨论Sherlock会花挺长时间的。但是我们的甜点一上来，我们就换个话题吧。”

 

“你的意见是可以接受的。”Mycroft说。

 

Greg拿了一片面包开始抹上黄油：“那就让Sherlock别碍事了。我不想知道什么大秘密。他自己就可以告诉我。”

 

“我很惊讶你还没查他的档案。”

 

“你去我办公室的那天，我本来是要查一下他的档案的。我当时已经要查了，但是没有下手。”

 

“你是个正直的人，探长。”

 

“Greg。”

 

“你是个正直的人，Greg。”Greg什么都没说，只是咬了一口他的面包。“你应该学会接受别人的赞美。”Mycroft看着他说。Greg往面包上抹了更多黄油。

 

“Sherlock染上毒瘾多久了？”他问。

 

“很难说。”Mycroft说：“我相信是从大学开始的，但是那段时间我另有他务。”

 

“另有他务？”

 

“我在海外。Sherlock不认为他自己是个瘾君子。他相信他可以随心所欲的开始吸毒然后停止吸毒。他不像他自己想象的有那么好的控制力。”

 

“那他的钱从哪来的？”

 

“我不知道。”Mycroft承认：“如果他坐到酒吧里聚众赌博我也不会太吃惊。我曾经频繁的试图给他资金，但是他不接受。我往他的账户打钱，但是据我所知，他至少六个月都没有碰那些钱。”

 

“他住的地方简直令人厌恶。”Greg说。

 

Mycroft叹了口气：“他还住在那个靠近泰晤士河的不宜居住的小屋的破床垫上吗？”

 

“是啊，我想告诉他收拾好他那些破烂——那里有的那些东西（what there of it）——来过点好日子。我会提供给他工作的。只要他不吸毒的话。”

 

“看起来似乎如果Sherlock离毒品远点的话会有很多情况能得到改善。你为什么会这么乐意跟他打交道呢？”当服务生把主菜放上餐桌的时候，他们的对话停顿了一会儿。Greg用叉子叉了一些蘑菇放到烤肉上，几乎忍不住要舔一下叉子了。

 

“这味道太棒了。”他说。Mycroft微笑着开始吃自己的那份。“我把他作为证人拉进这潭浑水的，”Greg说：“这就是全部原因了。但是他对我的案子有不少有趣的见解。他能想到那些我从来没想到过的事情。”

 

“虽然我相信有时候确实会这样，但我相当确定你最后也能自己想出来。”

 

Greg小小的露出一个笑容，试图接受这个恭维。“也有可能吧。但他能证明自己是很有帮助的。而且我感觉…有种过度的保护欲。我也不知道为什么。”

 

“Sherlock其实没什么朋友。”

 

“我也没说我是他的朋友。”

 

“但是你却关心他的健康？”Greg犹豫了一会儿，趁着这个小小的停顿解决掉了他的开胃菜。Mycroft吃完自己的那一份之后就放下了刀叉。

 

“是，是啊，我想我确实有点关心他，”Greg仔细想了想之后说道：“他和我以前见过的每个人都不一样。而且如果我在遇到一个比较困难的案子的时候能给他打个电话寻求帮助的话，那就太棒了。但是在他嗑high了的时候我没法相信他。”

 

“你觉得你的威胁会起作用吗？如果他能有机会在巴特医院工作的话他就会停止吸毒？”

 

“那你觉得呢？你比我更了解他。”

 

“我希望这能起作用。”Mycroft轻声说：“我对能看到他把他的脑子用到更好的地方的期待超出了任何事。”

 

“你俩之间发生了什么吗？”Greg问：“Sherlock说他‘删除了它们’。”

 

“他当然这样做了，不是吗？”Mycroft微微摇头：“说实话，没发生什么特别的事情。最不幸的是，Sherlock和我从来就没有过什么温暖人心的兄弟之情。我可以为他做任何事。尽管如此，我还是关心着他，为他尽我最大的努力。可事与愿违，他并不总是希望得到我的帮助或是我的专业知识。”

 

“所以他其实是努力让自己独立起来？”

 

“大概吧。如果他有个工作或者至少能做点什么事情…我现在还能很好的防止父亲母亲发现哪里出了问题。但是如果他一直这样的话…我希望我能做些什么，但是，唉，他什么都不会让我做的。”

 

“所以你想让我帮你？你知道我不会向你做那些什么监视报告的。我需要他相信我。”

 

Mycroft抬起手：“我意识到这一点了。我相信你能照看Sherlock。这是我能给予你最大的赞美了。”

 

“那我都需要做什么？”Greg问。

 

“我觉得你现在做的就够好了。”Mycroft说：“我想把他推荐到巴顿医院的协定就很好。如果他没有善用这次小交易，那么，我只需要考虑出一个替换的方式。”

 

“我会尽我所能的。”Greg说着，看着服务生吧他的鸭肉放到他面前。他感谢了一下那个人然后呷了一口酒。

 

Mycroft微笑：“看来我们已经提前谈完了Sherlock的问题。”

 

“确实。”Greg同意道，切着他的鸭肉：“简直难以置信。”Mycroft看着Greg，在确定Greg对鸭肉满意之前都没有对自己的牛排下口。“味道真是令人惊讶的好。”Greg说：“谢啦。”

 

“别客气。”Mycroft说着，开始吃自己的那份食物。

 

Greg斟满了他们两个人的杯子：“那，你上的哪所大学？”

 

“牛津。你呢？”

 

“诺丁汉。”Greg回答道：“你是运动员吗？”

 

Mycroft看起来就像是马上就要爆发出一阵笑声，但是却努力的克制住了的样子：“你真的觉得我应该在一个小船上做运动员吗？”

 

Greg对他露齿而笑：“这是我唯一能想到的关于牛津大学的事情。”

 

Mycroft笑着摇摇头：“不，我不是运动员。”

 

“一点都没惹上什么麻烦？”

 

Mycroft微笑着：“我可没这么说。诺丁汉怎么样？”

 

“特别特别的好玩。”Greg说：“一直都是。我最后没得到什么好成绩，但是在那过的日子非常有意思。”

 

“你一直都想成为警察吗？”

 

“不，不完全是。我也不知道我能做什么。但是当我大学毕业的时候，这看起来是最好的选择。结果我在这方面也不是太差。你在政府是做什么的，到底？”

 

“交通部的一个小角色。”

 

“那你还要出国三个星期？”

 

“其他国家也是有交通的。”Mycroft说：“我恐怕不能跟你讨论我的工作。”

 

“如果你告诉我了就要杀我灭口？”Greg笑了出来。

 

“我相信你是在参考James Bond。不幸的是，情况并非如此。”

 

“不好意思。”Greg说：“以我的标准看来你就是James Bond。”

 

“这是别人提到我的时候说到的最超乎寻常的事情了。”

 

“而且我已经指控过你是个运动员了。你是在哪长大的？”

 

“不在伦敦，在乡下。”

 

“那你的父母？”Greg问。

 

“还在乡村生活着。在一个小的郊区别墅。他们有段时间之前就离开我们的祖籍地了。”

 

祖籍地？“他们很富有？”

 

“我们什么都不缺。”

 

“我想你已经知道我的家庭状况了。你和Sherlock对这些事情似乎有种特别的直觉。”

 

“不是直觉，而是演绎。”Mycroft看着他：“我能查出你的亲生父母发生了什么事情。如果你想的话。”

 

“我也一样。”Greg提醒他：“我是个警察，记得吗？我有几次都几乎…我都把电脑打开了，但是…我就是做不到。要么他们都死在一次可怕的事故里，没有什么别的亲戚，然后我最后…嗯，这已经是有可能出现的最好情况了。我不愿意去想别的状况。”

 

“但是你被收养了？”Mycroft问。

 

“我12岁的时候。我17岁的时候用了他们的姓氏。Alice是我的养母，她就在那一年得癌症死了。我20岁的时候跟养父去了法国和他的亲人在一起。我们偶尔聊天，但是不多。我在大学毕业几年之后遇到了Caroline，我们很年轻的时候就结婚了。尤其是她，她的父母对我们的婚事不是特别高兴。”

 

“但是你还没有孩子。”

 

Greg摇摇头：“也不是缺乏尝试。我们四年前就停止尝试了，但是最近又重新开始了。”而且又一次停止尝试了。“你还没结婚吗？孩子呢？我看到你戴了戒指。”

 

“不，我的工作占据了相当多的时间。”

 

“如果不是那么年轻的时候遇到了Caroline，我想我也会和你一样。”Greg说着，不太明白自己为什么要跟这个男人说这些：“她想要孩子。但是我没有孩子也没关系。”

 

“你对现状很满意。”

 

“我爱我的工作，也爱我的妻子。我不觉得我还需要很多其他的东西。”

 

Mycroft吃完了自己的食物。“你没有我的联系方式。”Mycroft突然说道。他把手伸进口袋拿出一张卡片和一支小型钢笔。他在这上面写了一串数字，递给Greg。

 

“我读完这东西之后需要烧掉它吗？”Greg咧嘴笑着。

 

Mycroft微笑了一下：“这倒是没什么必要。但是这是我的直拨电话，而且我不随便把这个号码给别人的。”

 

Greg拿出手机把号码存了起来，过了一会儿拨了出去。“现在你也有我的号码了，”他说：“我不会在Sherlock每次闯祸的时候都联系你。但是如果有你需要知道的事情的话，我会给你打电话的。”

 

“我简直无法言表我对此的感激之情。”

 

“还有什么我需要注意的吗？”Greg问。

 

“没有。”Mycroft说：“已经没什么你还没意识到的方面了。但是如果你需要什么的话，请联系我。我知道Sherlock有时候会…很难对付。”

 

“嗯，这还是个保守的说法。”Greg说着，把最后一点酒倒出来。他皱了一下眉然后抬头看着Mycroft：“我本来还以为今晚会过得很可怕。我特别努力的想要摆脱它。”

 

Mycroft笑了，看起来并不吃惊，也没有特别受到冒犯：“我确实想到过你肯定有很多其他的方式可以度过这个夜晚。但是我非常感激你同意到这里来。”Greg抬起头看着Mycroft的私人助理走进了餐厅，到了Mycroft的视线之内。他看着她，叹了口气，把手伸进口袋。  
他把现金放在桌子上：“我必须得去机场了。感谢你给了我一个愉快的夜晚。我会跟你保持联系的。”

 

“为美食干杯。”

 

“你真是太客气了。请留下来享用这些酒吧。晚安，Greg。”

 

“Mycroft。”Greg看着Mycroft对服务生点点头，走出了餐厅，上了停在外面的车。Greg拨出电话号码叫了一辆出租，看着其他在用餐的顾客，喝完了自己杯子里那些好喝的要命的酒。

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

Greg回到家发现Caroline已经上床了，灯也关好了，但是还在打电话。在他走进来的时候她朝他微笑着，把它放到一边去充电：“怎么样？”

 

“比我预想的好多了，”Greg说：“我多了解了一下Sherlock——”

 

“——谁？”

 

“那个最近经常帮我们办案的人。”

 

“Oh，那个海洛因上瘾的花花公子。”

 

Greg因为她的描述笑了出来：“是，就他。而且我还吃了不少好吃的。那个人真是要命的有钱。父母之夜怎么样？”Greg问，他把衬衫脱掉扔进了洗衣篮里。

 

“全都是觉得自己的小宝贝们完美无缺的父母。”

 

“真是出人意料。有什么真的大坏蛋吗？”

 

“所有人都是。”

 

Greg大笑着，躺到她身边：“当然其实也没那么糟？”

 

“你得努力跟他们交谈。”Caroline说。Greg紧紧贴住她，亲吻着她的脖颈。但是她扭了一下躲开了：“今晚不行，亲爱的。”

 

“好吧，晚安。”

 

“晚安。”

 

Greg在翻身之前亲吻了她的额头。在睡着之前，他仿佛感觉到Caroline拿起了手机开始发短信。


	5. For The Restless

2005年9月

Greg故意砰地一声关上了门，但是他最终还是说服了Sherlock允许他进到他的房间里去。探长把一个塑料杯扔向他，Sherlock对他怒目而视。“来吧，这就是条件，你在这个杯子里放点水，然后我带你去巴特医院，我们做点测试，如果你体内没有毒品——而且能魅力无边的迷倒那里的所有人——那你以后就可以做法医。”Greg咧嘴笑了一下，把手伸进他的口袋里。Sherlock还是愤怒的看着他。

“不知怎么的，我感觉你比我更重视这个测试。”Sherlock说。

“这不是事实。如果你体内没有毒品，你也只是少了一点点负面影响。”

Sherlock把双臂交叉在胸前。他看起来太瘦了。Greg简直想把那个男人直接拖到麦当劳去来个庞大的巨无霸。Greg自己就很渴望吃巨无霸。他回家的路上得记得买一个。“我不需要‘在杯子里放点水’来证明我没有吸毒。”Sherlock说。

Greg模仿着Sherlock的姿态，把自己的胳膊也交叉在胸前：“你当然需要。”

“我没有毒瘾！”

“你有。”

“我不要。”Sherlock继续抗议。

“那你就别想靠近巴特医院。还有我的案子们。”Greg扬起眉毛。Sherlock在喉咙里发出愤怒的声音，然后就像风暴一样席卷过Greg身边穿过走廊冲进卫生间，把门摔在了自己身后。Greg对自己笑了笑，穿过了房间。他把床垫抬起来，从那下面拿出了一个小盒子。他在发现里面除了钱没有别的东西的时候松了一口气。他花了接下来的五分钟来上下打量Holmes的住处，搜索着吸毒要用的器具，但是他没有搜到任何东西。

他朝窗外看着，忍不住哆嗦了一下。上次他来这的时候，他发现这里比预想的要温暖。但是尽管九月是一个比较温暖的月份，房间里还是能感觉到有点阴冷潮湿。Greg不觉得自己喜欢让Sherlock继续在这里住下去的主意。

“你有完没完？”Sherlock从他身后发出声音，倚着门框。他把尿液样本递到他面前。

Greg从窗户前面走开：“好了。而且你完全可以自己拿着自己的东西。”

Sherlock露出非常厌恶的神情：“你强迫我做的。”他说：“你得拿着。”

在Greg走过他身边的时候，Sherlock把那个容器放在Greg的口袋里。“我现在真的很讨厌你。”Greg低声抱怨着，拉下脸。

Sherlock跟着他走下楼梯：“那我要做什么？”

“你今天什么都不用做。”Greg说：“今天你见见那里的员工，尽量别吓到他们，让他们喜欢上你。另外，如果你坚持说一些我不明白到底是的什么鬼东西的科学内容和话题的话，我确定你自己能处理。”Greg在他们上车的时候偷瞄了一眼Sherlock，如果他不知道的话，他都要以为Sherlock几乎要表现出紧张情绪了。他正在透过前车窗看着外面，紧握着自己的手。“说真的，Sherlock。别再吸毒了。你就只需要做到这一件事而已，那样的话我一遇到需要你的案子就会叫上你。而且很可能会有很多这样的案子。”Sherlock瞥了他一眼。不确定阿谀奉承是不是与这个难相处的人交流的正确做法，Greg补充道：“你是个天才。我需要你。你自己也帮帮你自己吧，伙计。”

“你当然需要我了。”Sherlock说。大概阿谀奉承正中了那个小混蛋的下怀。不过短期内不会再尝试了。“你手下的人完全不称职。如果你需要我的帮助是为了让我离毒品远点，那我想唯一符合逻辑的方法就是我不再吸毒了。”Greg微笑着，决定不再进一步的强制他立刻就做出什么保证。

——————————————————————————————————

走进巴特医院，那个Greg总觉得自己处在状况外的地方。他看着他们用着他们的显微镜，还有显然显示了证明案件的关键点的屏幕，但是在他见到实打实的文字报告放到自己面前并花上一些时间去消化那些信息之前，他总是觉得有点自卑，觉得自己有点多余。他不傻，他知道这些东西很重要。但是科学什么的…好吧，这根本就不是他擅长的领域。

他有预感，觉得这次情况有点占上风，介绍着Sherlock给人们并且假装他知道这里正在进行的一切事情。但是后来Sherlock开始问他们都有什么设备，他们能不能做到这个，他们能不能测试那个，Greg又开始觉得自己相当没用了。Greg靠着墙接了个电话，然后技术部的头儿就把他拉到了一边：“所以说，你为什么要推荐他啊？他是你队里的？”

Greg看着Sherlock，他显然正在用夸张的手势激怒着其中一位科学工作者。“不，不算是。他只是…他的大脑有点特别。我告诉他我会把他介绍到这儿的。”

“我们付不起他的价钱。”

“不，你们不用付钱。”Greg看着Sherlock正停止了争吵，越过一个科学工作者的肩膀凝视着他们前面的监控。他看起来就像在把那个科学工作者当成能势均力敌的人看待。几乎是。“说实话，我觉得他会免费做这种工作的，别给他准入卡，就只在他忽然出现而且你觉得他会有用处的时候让他进来就行了。”

“他是你的家人吗？”

“God no。”Oh God，只是想象一下都让Greg不寒而栗。想象一下如果和这样的人做亲戚。“当他开始惹怒你所有的员工的时候记得告诉我一声。”

这位技术人员眯起眼睛：“这都有可能？”

Greg咬了咬嘴唇：“我其实挺想说不会的。但是他几乎已经逆着毛摸了我整个团队的人了。（触了我整个团队的人的逆鳞。）”

“你可没给我一丁点儿信心啊，Lestrade。”

“我来和他交流。给他定好规矩，让他做好工作，我觉得他肯定没问题。”

“你觉得？”

“我希望如此。看吧，他这么聪明。比你还聪明。而且我有他在身边的话比没他在身边更能成为一个好的探长，我想。我没有自大到认为我和我的团队是靠自己做到这么多事情的，而且如果你得到一个能做些真正的好事的机会，最好还是接受它。”

Greg瞥了一眼Sherlock，压低了声音：“嘿，这是我的建议。”他说：“找点旧的证据出来。你已经研究过的东西，告诉他这是新案子的证据。让他放开手做，向你证明他自己的能力。如果他能让你感到惊喜的话，就让他进来工作。如果你讨厌他，或者他比你员工里面最没用的那个人还要没用的话，那就甩了他吧。但是我不觉得你会找到理由摆脱他。除非他让所有人都怒气冲天，这倒是很有可能。”

“既然你这么说的话。”

“我赌五英镑你会想让他留下。”

“十英镑。”

Greg和那个人握了握手：“你不会后悔的。”Greg向上帝期盼这会是真的。

——————————————————————————————————

2005年10月

三个星期过去了，Sherlock也令人意外的很好的适应了巴特医院的生活。Greg两周之后还收了十英镑的票子，虽然有两名员工威胁说要辞职，而且其中一个真的辞职了。技术人员的头子说那只是因为他们不能忍受那种自卑感。事实上，技术部头子表示，他几乎没怎么管过实验室的日常运行，只要能出结果，他不怎么关心他的员工们之间是怎么相处的。

Sherlock看起来也暂时远离毒品了，虽然Greg不想冒险，而且还趁几次机会去搜查了Sherlock的公寓。他知道Sherlock也知道这些。但是他并没有对此产生什么抱怨的事实让Greg知道，他多么想在巴特医院继续发展。而且自从他第一次被允许进入真正案子的数据库的时候，他看起来就无比的健康向上欣欣向荣。

“Sherlock！”Greg穿过实验室喊道。

“什么？”他问，从显微镜上探出头来：“没看见我正忙着吗？”

“我只是想知道你是不是想来下犯罪现场。如果你不想的话，那我就把你留在这儿继续…”

Sherlock立刻站起身，从椅背上把风衣抓起来（这打破了实验室规章，Greg很确定）。“那就快走吧，探长，别浪费时间了。”

Greg带着路走向小汽车，背着说了一遍他已经被告知的犯罪现场那些细节：“受害者男性，30岁出头，有呼吸衰竭的迹象。”Sherlock跟着Greg上了车。他们沉默着驱车回到犯罪现场。

Greg看到Sally正在监管着那块区域，指导着行人和游客绕路走而不是横穿过犯罪现场。“他来这儿干嘛？”她把双臂交叉起来。Greg开始怀疑到底是他自己还是Sherlock导致每个他认识的人都毫无必要的开始无差别攻击的。

“我把他带过来看看。”Greg说。

“可他是个怪胎。”Sally呻吟着，这也不是第一次了。Greg决定最好的做法是干脆无视她，但是对Sherlock来说要做一样的事情并不容易，这很明显。

正当Sherlock决定说些贬低的话出来的时候，Greg迅速的抓住了他的肩膀，把他带走了：“来吧，尸体在这个方向。”惹怒Sally只会让她表现的更糟。Greg转过拐角，递给Sherlock一双手套还有一套蓝色的防护服。Sherlock凝视着那些东西。“你没有选择的余地。要么穿上要么就走吧。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼，套上了防护服，Greg也做了一样的事情，然后他们两个都进到了防护屏障里面。“那么，第一印象？”Greg问。

Sherlock蹲在地上看着尸体，眼睛里闪烁着陌生的光芒。被害人的头被扭向了左侧，口部周围有白沫。Greg在法医要说话的时候把手抬起来制止了他，鼓励着Sherlock的自我炫耀欲。“他的名字很可能是Rob或者Robert…”Sherlock开始了。

“等等，什么？你怎么知道他的名字的？”法医问道。

“手镯。上面有个R。白人男性，很可能是英国人，普遍的以R开头的男性名字，明显是Rob或者Robert。那是1975年最受欢迎的婴儿名字，这个人大概出生在那个年代。也有可能是Russell，但是看起来他是在街上生活的，你觉得他看起来像Russell吗？”Greg甚至没费劲去问Sherlock是该死的怎么知道1975年最受欢迎的婴儿名字是什么的。“这个人在最后的几个小时去过摄政公园。”Sherlock忽然宣布。

“这个还挺，具体的。”Greg皱起眉头：“解释一下。”

Sherlock叹了口气，好像因为无人能理解他而心烦意乱。关于这一点，Greg认为有90%的可能性是真的。

“他鞋子底上有湿的泥土。他曾经踩在潮湿的草地或者地面上面，可能就在最近一小时。他口袋上有面包屑，所以他是在湿润的地面上喂过鸭子。最近的有鸭子的公园在哪呢？他的鞋子都破了，肯定走了很多路，不像能使用什么交通工具到处跑的人。所以，离这儿最近而且路程在一小时之内又有鸭子的公园？摄政公园。”

“他也可能喂得鸽子。”Greg说。

“在一个公园里？鸭子才是最明显的答案。他给自己搞了件不便宜的夹克衫。很可能是来自于慈善活动，那些每个人都必须给无家可归的人捐献一件外套的那种。”

“而且他肯定不是被带到这儿或者抛尸在这儿的？”Greg问。

“如果你不是个白痴的话，肯定能看出来这一点有多明显。”Sherlock说。Greg翻了个白眼，Sherlock继续讲下去：“而且如果不是因为他鞋子上剩下的那些潮乎乎的薯片，在拐角的地方，还有一大袋被扔掉的薯片正在被一群鸽子享用着。所以，他是走到这儿的。不对，他不是‘走’的。”Sherlock纠正着，眼神略过了被害人的腿和脚：“他被绊了一下。从他的鞋子上的痕迹可以看出来他是拖着这条腿移动的。而且他并不经常这么走路，鞋子不是这样被穿坏的而且上面还有一个轻微的痕迹。他在这条路上被绊倒的时候，用有点潮湿的手扶上过路边的栅栏。他手上带了点门上的绿漆。”

“精彩。”Greg说。

“你说的没错。”法医说：“但是他讲的没有一样有意义。”

Sherlock又叹了口气：“不，当然了，你更想跟那种无名小卒打交道，因为他们的案子更容易搞清楚。”

“我没有。”Greg说着，试图把Sherlock的注意力从法医身上拉回来。Greg觉得他更愿意对Sherlock忍气吞声而不是像别人那样因为一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事而气炸。别人还在说他才是那个脾气暴躁的人呢。“好了，告诉我吧。”

“他是另一位老鼠药中毒案件的受害者。从我看到的场面看来，相同的肤色，相同的口吐白沫。只是他死得更快。快了很多。”

“浓度高了？”

“有可能。”Sherlock说：“或者又和什么别的药物合成了，这个不太好说。”

“还有什么别的吗？”Greg鼓励的提问。

“他不是吸毒者。从他脸上看不出使用海洛因的迹象，也没有明显的使用可卡因的痕迹。从他的吐息判断，他更可能是个酒鬼。这样他都能接触到毒药。这真是迷人。”

“我讨厌这个案子。”Greg低声抱怨。

Sherlock朝他笑了：“这件案子太酷炫了！我会帮你抓到凶手的，Lestrade！把你所有的记录都给我。”

Greg摇摇头：“你知道这就是Sally说你是怪胎的原因，不是吗？”

“哦，别管她了，你不需要她。你有我呢。把这具尸体送到巴特医院去，快点！”Greg挑起眉毛。“Ah，你已经下过这个命令了，是吧？”Sherlock说。

“是啊，Sherlock，没错。”

“我的第一个谋杀案受害人，真是激动人心。”

“Sherlock，”Greg警告道，挥着手让法医那边的人走开：“你不能在犯罪现场表现的这么兴奋。”

“为什么不行？”

“这不是个游戏。”

“Oh，但是这就是个游戏，你还没发现吗？伦敦就是杀人犯和连环杀手的大型版博智桌面游戏场。我们的杀人犯只是每次都带给我们新的挑战而已。只有两个共同的线索，老鼠药，还有无家可归或者近似无家可归。但是肯定有什么你没发现的东西。我需要你的案件记录情况说明。我需要看到一切。照片，地图，细节，我需要一切东西，Lestrade！”

Greg举起手：“好吧，好吧!你是想先跟尸体去巴特还是跟我去警局？”

Sherlock纠结了一会儿：“我现在已经完全看清楚这具尸体了，你的手下能解决他的。把你的文件给我。”

“我不会把我的文件给你的，你只能看看它们。”Sherlock发出了愤怒的声音跟着他上了车。“我得跟你定好底线，Sherlock，”Greg说：“因为上帝知道，你无论怎么都会把它们全都踩在脚下的。”

Sherlock保持着沉默，一声不吭。Greg把收音机打开，大声的跟着他的音乐唱着歌，一路回到了苏格兰场。


	6. Lord，how long？

2005年10月

离开犯罪现场四个小时之后，Greg端着茶和咖啡走进办公室，惊讶的发现Sherlock还在地板上躺着，手做成塔尖的形状抵在下巴下边。那些文件都在他身边乱糟糟的散落在地板上，Greg怀疑要是他站起来肯定会留下一个他身体形状的空地。

“这些有什么帮助吗？”Greg问道，把茶放在地面上的Sherlock身边。

“安静。我在思考。”

Greg翻了个白眼，坐回到自己椅子上。

一个小时又过去了。“Sherlock，我要回家。”Greg看着他：“我要把这些文件收起来了。”

“那你走吧。”Sherlock说。他在整个过程中就没怎么移动过：“思考。”

又过了半小时，Greg看着他的空咖啡杯。他感觉他自己就像是个保姆。“Sherlock，说真的…”他开口了，但是Sherlock忽然站起来，倒抽了口气。

“Oh，Lestrade，Lestrade！你绝对是个白痴。”

Greg看着Sherlock，眉头打成一个结：“嘿!”

“这太美妙了。”Sherlock说：“这简直太精彩了。”

Greg用手扶额：“拜托，Sherlock，我还要回家见我的妻子。”

“不，你不需要，你的妻子已经和你邻居滚到一张床上去了。”

他的头转向Sherlock：“你说什么？”

“很明显。现在，这个杀人凶手——”

“——Sherlock！你不能就这么随便一说然后就停下——”

“——这不重要——”

“——对我来说很重要！”Greg感觉胸口有点紧，还有点口干舌燥。

Sherlock呻吟着：“Oh，好吧。说实话，为什么你每次都需要什么都知道了才行？我知道了而且你知道我总是对的还不够吗？你车里的香水味道。”

“所以？”

“你过去的两个月载我了好几次，但是最近几个星期香水气味不一样了。味道更好，也更有刺激性。更昂贵，大概。而且过去三周，你都不再用须后水了。所以，你已经不再试图为了你的妻子变得香香的，但是与此同时你妻子却在努力让她自己闻起来更好。”

“你又开始抽烟了，而且你也放弃了要小孩。你和你妻子用同一辆车，她在学校工作，距离很近走路就行。所以她在和邻居搞外遇的几率要大于和一个需要开车去见的人搞外遇。我从你的表现可以看出你回家的时候她总是在家的，所以她肯定是在一个足够近到即使她在和别人滚床单，也能在你发短信告诉她你要回家了的时候及时跑回家的地方。你一直都这样的，离开这儿之前发短信给她，正好给她20分钟的时间让她能把自己修饰好，及时回家打开电视再给你递上啤酒。”

Greg慢慢的坐回了椅子上，目瞪口呆。他想过Caroline在他睡着之后发短信的事情。但是不会的。不会是他妻子。她不会的。“我不相信你。”

Sherlock叹了口气：“好吧。那让我们回到谋杀案上来。”

“Sherlock，你不能就这样把这些事情跟人们说！”

“什么？告诉他们真相？”

Greg用手揉搓着自己的脸：“不。因为这不是真的。”

Sherlock站了起来，让身上的文件散落在地上。“感情。每个人都被自己的感情蒙蔽了，看不到自己眼前的到底是什么。”他喃喃的说。

“Sherlock，说真的，走吧。”

“但我还没跟你讲这个案子呢。”Sherlock看起来很生气。

“明早再告诉我。”Sherlock张开嘴好像要说些什么。“Sherlock！闭嘴。明天再告诉我。这个可以等。”

“如果还会有另一具尸体的话就不是了。”

Greg看着他：“有多大可能？”

“今晚不太可能。”

“回家吧。请。”Greg疲惫地说。他把一张十英镑的钞票从钱包拿出来递给了Sherlock：“打个出租吧。”

Sherlock点点头，拽起自己的风衣走出了Greg的办公室。Greg感觉自己几乎能听到Sherlock翻白眼的声音，不断抱怨着那些感情什么的问题，当然了他就是这么做的。

Greg凝视着电脑屏幕，它的亮光刺痛了他的眼睛。他给自己倒了杯咖啡，开始浏览另一件案子。

Greg没有让自己下班，直到他知道Caroline肯定已经睡了。他知道这很可悲。他知道他应该问她事实真相。但是他决定避免这种情况。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg没法入睡。他当然没法入睡，他正躺在他——明显不忠的妻子身边。但是比起纠结于这个特定的问题，他更关心他的案子。

Greg习惯了失眠的夜晚。他从记事起就体验过这种感觉了，以不同的频率。但是他觉得这次他不会睡着了。

他几乎已经设法忽略了Sherlock对Caroline的演绎，这真的挺难的，因为他还没见过Sherlock出错。

相反，他回想到那句“Lestrade！你绝对是个白痴！”还有“我还没跟你讲这个案子呢。”还有Sherlock有多确定会不会有下一具尸体。

而且Sherlock像个疯子似的在他办公室的地板上躺了好几个小时之后，想到了一些Greg根本不会想到的事情。在那时候Greg太过于沉浸在他妻子被指控有外遇的情况里，没有给Sherlock的发现以足够的重视。

这就是道德问题了。

他关心他妻子的外遇问题的程度居然超过了关心在他眼皮底下的伦敦出现的七具互相关联的尸体的程度。一具尸体还算理所当然。他感觉自己就像在任凭其他的尸体继续出现。这是第一次他觉得他优先考虑了自己，而不是那些失去了性命然后出现在他的生命里无声的呐喊着“帮帮我”的人。

他皱起了眉头。这真的是他第一次优先考虑自己而不是优先考虑案子吗？嗯，要不是Caroline有了外遇，并不存在的外遇，那这就是原因了。

他对Sherlock充满怒火。气愤于Sherlock已经完全证明了他天才一般的智商，而Greg即使已经毕生致力于此，毕生致力于救人，能做到的也就到Sherlock的一半。

但Sherlock对待它们的方式就好像他完全可以突然出现然后直接着手去做好。就像那是什么乐趣。就像在玩Cluedo游戏。上帝啊，他讨厌Sherlock Holmes理所应当的悠闲地跑到犯罪现场，讨厌他该死的长风衣还有毒瘾，还有他该死的高傲的兄弟。

Greg就是看不到。

他看不到Sherlock声称自己看到的东西，这真的很让人恼火。什么模式？什么联系？除非有人极度讨厌无家可归的人想致他们于死地还像对待虫子一样对待他们之外，这些案子还都能意味着什么？

凌晨4:56。

Greg惊醒了，额头上满是汗水。他感觉到Caroline在他身边移动着，但是他还是尽可能的没有动，一个栩栩如生的尖叫着的男人的画面还在他的脑海里浮现着。

他瞥了一眼时钟，看着它转动到凌晨4:57。

他颤抖着长出了一口气，拿起了手机。他看了下屏幕，看到消息栏是空的，然后努力把那种可怕的预感推出自己的脑袋。

他不知道他一开始是怎么睡着的，但是他不知怎么的做到了。就只需要闭上眼睛，随它去…

凌晨6:30。

这次他的闹钟叫醒了他。Caroline在他身边呢喃着：“uh，为什么？”，呻吟着翻过身把脸埋进了枕头里。

Greg的感觉也差不多。

他花了点时间才让自己下了床跌进卫生间。

他看着镜子里，感受到了自己的黑眼圈。他用手抚过了自己的头发，因为那些似乎在一夜之间出现的灰发而呻吟。

洗漱完毕之后他走到了淋浴间。他闭上眼睛，让热水几乎斥责一样掠过自己的皮肤。

他早晨7:06的时候离开了家。

他打开收音机开车去往苏格兰场，发现他甚至在听Chris Moyles在收音机上的节目的时候都没有像往常一样笑出来。

当DanielPowter的Bad Day播出来的时候他调大了音量（好吧，并不那么合适。），但是到苏格兰场的时候他把它完完全全的关掉了。他今天早晨没有悠闲到能抽烟，所以他在自行车停放架那边加入了Sally的行列。才7：24，他还有时间享受一下。“还好吗，长官？”她看着他：“昨晚有个案子还是怎么的？”

“没。为什么这么问？”

“你看起来很累。”

“真是迷人的说法，Donovan。”

她耸耸肩，把她自己的烟扔在地板上踩灭。“一切都还好吗？”她问。

“会好的。”Greg说：“就是现在这个案子还有Kirkcudbright的案子。有太多要考虑的了。不过我还好。”他迅速的加  
上：“我能处理的，我只是需要时间把这些考虑清楚。”

“提都别跟我提kirkcudbright那个案子。”Sally苦涩的说：“我以为那案子我们已经解决了。”

“我没有。”Greg说：“我想要认为我们解决了，但是我知道有地方出错了。我们会找出来是哪的。我们会把所有的问题都找出来。”

——————————————————————————————————

Sherlock一天都等着Greg下班。

他出现在苏格兰场的时候Greg恰好喝完了他的最后一杯咖啡。

Greg花费了一天的大部分时间重新看他的文件。他渴望着知道Sherlock的想法，但是他的自尊让他没有去给Sherlock打电话或者发信息。他会自己找出来的，他这样决定着。

他要戒掉Sherlock。如果Sherlock能做的所有的事情就是指控他的妻子搞外遇的话，那他完全可以走远点。而且把Mycroft也打包带走吧，因为那个人也有点怪怪的。

但是直到下午3:28，Greg把文件夹猛地拍在桌子上，把热咖啡溅到键盘上面的时候，都没有任何事情感觉比以前更加清楚哪怕一点点。

而且感觉已经远远超过三小时了。

Sherlock花了三到四个小时就能有所发现。Greg在这个案子上扑了一天还是感觉毫无意义。

当然了，他同时还在研究kirkcubdright的案子。这本身就给他自己增加了解开案子的难度。（And that in itself wasposing its own difficulties.）他仰起头，闭上眼睛。然后听到自己办公室的门被打开了。“什么事？”他问着，没费事去看。

“你明白了吗？”Sherlock Holmes熟悉的嗓音传了过来。

Greg看着他。他看上去比平时还要苍白，如果这有可能的话。“没有。来吧，坐下。”

Sherlock坐在他对面，没有费心把风衣脱下来。“你对我有所不满。”Sherlock说。

“是啊，很明显。”Greg回答道，重复着Sherlock最喜欢说的话。他在这之中找到了一些乐趣。“但是我可以把它放到一边，你可以告诉我你发现了什么。而且在讲的时候尽量别让你自己听起来像个傲慢的废物。”

Sherlock沉默的坐着，看着Greg，然后到了桌子旁边拿起那些文件。他翻阅着那些表格，咳嗽了一声，就一下，也不太响，但足够引起Greg的注意。但是在他能开口说什么之前，Sherlock开始讲话了。

“我想到的第一件事是街道的名字。大桥那边的尸体是在Upper Thames街发现的。有三具尸体的房子是在Lower Sloane街发现的。那条小巷在East India Dock路。最后，最后一具尸体在North Woolwich路。Upper,Lower, East, North.”

“你想表达什么？”

Sherlock开始表现出愤怒，但是努力把自己的表现压了下去。他真的费心去努力了，这点引起了Greg的兴趣。“Upper,Lower, East, North.”他尖刻的说道。Greg停下来，思考着。“所以它们都是路名，都指明了方位，那又怎么样？我们需要关注每条以West 或者South开头的路吗？不，不对，等等，第一具尸体和最后一具是直接死在那的。它们不是被遗弃在那或者送到那的。”

“他们是被引到那的。”Sherlock说：“所以，不，不是抛尸。但是他们本来仍然应该死在那些地方。有太多模式可以令它并非如此了。现在…”Sherlock打开文件夹，抽出了一份犯罪现场照片还有尸体解剖照片。他清了清嗓子。

“无名尸体一号，海洛因使用者。很明显。无名尸体二号和三号，也是毒品使用者。那座房子里面的无名男尸和无名女尸也是。但是Mark Scott不是。看看他的胳膊，看看他的胳膊跟别人的比起来有什么区别。注射的针孔去哪了?他去年注射过一次海洛因，估计一辈子也就这一次。而且海洛因是跟老鼠药一起注射的。但是他的衣服，这儿在取证的时候…”

“他是个毒贩。”Greg帮他说完了那句话：“我已经发现这一点了。他全身都是毒品的痕迹但是体内却没有多少毒品。他在最近几年都频繁进出监狱。上次出来的时候肯定很难再回去工作或者拿到什么员工福利。所以他就做了毒贩。”

“而且其他的人也都是。”Sherlock说：“就算不是毒贩，他们也是贩毒网或者帮派或者无论你们怎么描述的那种组织的一份子。这些谋杀并不是随机杀人或者在杀死无家可归的人或是杀掉有毒瘾的人。这些都是警告。”

警告？什么的警告？Greg不大喜欢这种说法。“那路名呢？”Greg问。

“它们代表着区域。不是特指他们的尸体被发现的地方。把伦敦想象成一个大的矩形，把它分成几个方块，就像一张网。毒贩子们和帮派们遍布在伦敦的特定几个区域内。如果他们进到对方的领地里，那就是彻底的战争。有些帮派不止在一个地方活动，而是在整个城市里。但是它们现在在蔓延、失控。一片混乱。没有任何一张网是有足够资历的。但是要是其中一张犯罪网开始比别的更聪明了呢？”Sherlock的瞳孔开始兴奋地扩大：“要是其中一个犯罪网决定比起在全城分成几个随意的区域来，把几个区域连在一起会更好呢？”

Greg皱起眉，努力消化掉刚才接受的信息。他开始在自己的笔记本上画矩形。

“北，南，东，西（north，south，east，west）四个方向在同一个大的地理区域上，”Sherlock继续说：“而从那儿开始，他们希望他们的‘产品’更好，他们能够把那些货扩散到伦敦更广的地方去。全都是从一个集中的区域出去的。”

“但是有人不喜欢这种情况。而且也不是所有毒贩子都是聪明人，事实上有些还极度愚蠢。所以我们的犯人开始宰掉比较弱的成员，那些低等的毒贩子。食物链底端的老鼠。之后他就把那些人留在街上，代表着南北东西几个区域。只是个要他们滚开的警告。”

Greg从他的涂鸦上抬起头。“所以我们在对付，那什么，互相竞争的毒品交易帮派？”

“交易网，探长。就像我刚刚说的。你手上只有食物链底端的老鼠，从一个有毒瘾的人那里跑到另一个那里，收着钱，卖着货。但是还有等级比他们高的人。”

Greg皱起眉思考着：“这些，都很有道理，我想。但是并没让我们多接近凶手。除非我们在找那群人的头犬。”

“你拿到最后那个受害人的法医报告的时候，告诉我一声。我会再看看。”

Greg点点头：“Sherlock？”

“什么？”

“我明天要看到尿液样本。”

Sherlock摆起脸色，站了起来。他开始大声咳嗽，用手挡住嘴，又揉着喉咙。他畏缩了。

“Sherlock，你还好吗？你不会是病了吧？”

“不要大惊小怪，探长。”

他看着Holmes兄弟中年幼的那位离开了。Greg咬着自己的嘴唇，回忆起Sherlock的“窝”。他真的需要解决下这个问题。他不能让这孩子一直生活在这样糟糕的条件里。

但是现在，还有更重要的事情要忙。

他拿起手机给Caroline发信息。

 

短信 下午6:51 我得去酒吧。不用担心吃的。X

 

他最后看了一眼那些文件，然后站起身来穿上了大衣。Sally，Edmund，Carter还有一些其他的警长们都站成一圈互相调笑着。“来吧探长，”Sally说：“我们已经在失去宝贵的畅饮时间了。”

Greg微笑着跟他们走出了大楼，对他们的对话似听非听的。

“你看了昨晚的比赛吗？”Carter走在他身边问。

“没，错过了，伙计，工作到太晚了。”

“又一次？老兄，说真的，好好睡点觉吧。”

“是因为那个老鼠药的案子，我头都大了。”

Carter看着他。“你有时候得放开手，Greg。你不能过度迷恋一件事，你可能会就这样错过你眼前的东西。你老婆还好吗？”

“她很好。期待着度假。”

“Greg，老兄。就放松下来享受一下今晚，怎么样？”

Greg微笑着：“所以，那个比赛怎么样？”

“oh，别提了。该死的荒谬。”

Greg一边走向酒吧一边听着Carter描述着他见过的最糟糕的点球，接受了Edmund递给他的一杯酒。

他们坐在平时的位子上，聊了大约一个小时，Greg就感觉自己的手机在口袋里震动。他皱起眉看着来电显示的‘withhold’（即通过网络打来的，无法识别号码），离开桌子去接电话。

“GregLestrade。”

“探长。我是MycroftHolmes先生办公室的Loretta Freeman。他刚刚从旅行中回归，希望可以跟您安排一次会面。我这里有他的日程表，上面显示他在明天两点到两点半之间或者晚上八点钟到十点钟之间有时间。哪个时间对您来说比较合适？”

Greg对对方的鲁莽翻了个白眼：“我还没同意要见面呢。”

“那个时间对您来说比较合适，探长？”

Greg皱起眉。看起来他也没有太多选择。“八点之后，但是…”

“另外应该去哪里开车接您呢，探长？”

“uh，God。就直接接我下班就行了。”

“很好，探长。祝您有个愉快的夜晚。”电话另一端的女人挂掉了电话。Greg摇摇头坐回到桌子前。他的生活究竟是怎么变成这样的？

Greg到家的时候Caroline不在。她半夜11:13才回到家。她平常都是11:05之前就上床睡觉的。

Greg看着她准备上床睡觉，束起头发换上睡衣。Greg寻找着咬痕的迹象，任何他能够跟她对质的东西。但是看起来跟平常没什么不同。而且他也不打算通过她的手机来窥探她。

不，他准备直接不管了。Sherlock不可能在什么方面都是对的，他宁愿享受现状。所以他尽自己最大的努力，把这些想法掐灭在了睡眠中。


	7. 街灯

2005年10月

这天傍晚早些时候Sherlock仍然在巴特医院，Greg决定晃荡过去看看发生了什么事没。为了准备过会儿跟Mycroft的会面，他在升职以来终于第二次系了领带。他到目前为止都避免了产生什么可怕的灾难，而且实际上他还收到了一些他人对自己外表的恭维。他现在开始考虑着要经常系一下这种东西了。

一位新员工正坐在实验室远远的角落里写着笔记。“Sherlock，”Greg走了进来。他看了看那个新的女员工：“你好。”

“嗨。”她说。

“我是Greg Lestrade，探长。”

“Molly Hooper。”她羞涩的笑着：“医院的实习生。”

Sherlock还是穿着风衣，戴着围巾。如果非要说有什么不一样的话，那就是他看起来比昨天更糟了。Sherlock从他的显微镜上抬起眼：“探长，太棒了。”他伸手过来抽走了Greg的领带，拿起剪子把它迅速的剪碎了。

Greg握紧了拳头：“嘿！你这是干什么呢？”

“我正在检测红蓝色领带的吸收率对比。”

“该死的。我为什么要一直忍受你这种人啊？我系领带是有原因的！”

“为什么？”Sherlock问。

“我一会儿要开会。”Greg把他可怜的领带的残余部分收起来，扔进了垃圾桶，看着Sherlock把剪出来的小块的布浸泡在不同的溶液里。“这有什么用吗？”

“还不知道。”Sherlock说：“数据会告诉我的。”

Greg看着Molly，皱起眉。她耸了耸一边的肩膀，紧张的笑着：“我就只是，在观察。”

Greg坐下看向Sherlock：“这和咱们的案子有什么关系吗？”

“有可能。”Sherlock转身回去继续他的工作，并且发出一声可怕的发自喉咙深处的咳嗽声之后含糊的表示道。

“你有点让我紧张了。”Greg告诉他，一边看着他俯身投入进他的实验：“你看，我实际上一直都想和你聊聊…”

“嘘。我需要集中精力。”

Greg把双手交叉在胸前，看着Sherlock开始在表格上填写数据。

Sherlock所做的这些事情在Greg看来并没有什么意义，但是依旧看起来非常引人入胜。Greg看了看时间，再过半个小时之后Mycroft才会过来接他，这点让他小小的心惊了一下，这不是第一次，他觉得自己离成为兄弟俩的中介员真的不远了。这可不是什么好事。他必须要把这种趋势扼杀在萌芽状态。“Sherlock，我能问个问题吗？”

“我很忙！你没看到吗？”Sherlock不耐烦的说：“我知道你要问我什么，不，我不会跟我哥说话的，而且我也不会搬出我的那个公寓。现在离远点，别打扰我了。”

Greg的眼神和Molly相遇，她快速的看向了别的地方然后将眼神移回她的笔记板，Greg站了起来。“好吧。很高兴见到你，Hooper女士。我会给你发短信的，Sherlock。”

Sherlock用愤怒的声音回复了Greg，而Greg漫步走出了巴特医院。

——————————————————————————————————

他本打算去麦当劳买个汉堡，或者去星巴克来杯咖啡。事实恰恰相反，他点了支烟开始走回苏格兰场，试图想出要怎么把Sherlock搞出那栋危房，让他住到至少有舒适的床和供暖的地方。

正当他刚刚把香烟放到嘴唇上的时候，一辆黑色的车停在了他身边。司机那边的车窗降了下来：“我们的行程比原定的时刻表快了一点。”司机说：“吸完你的香烟，然后我们就可以出发了。”Greg本来想要一口气解决掉这支烟，但是他选择要拖延时间，好好品味一下。他站在那里看着车水马龙，人流涌过。他知道自己很明显比平时花了更长时间来享受它，但是他从让Mycroft等着他这一点上获得了一些乐趣。他深呼吸了一下，看着烟雾飘进空气里。

一面黑色的车窗也降了下来，Mycroft从里面往外看着，脸上半带笑容：“你很享受现在，不是吗？”

Greg笑了笑，摇了一下指间的香烟：“是啊，是有一点，没打算对你说谎。”

Mycroft把车窗重新摇上去，令Greg惊讶的是过了一会儿之后他居然从车里出来了。他伸出手，Greg把香烟包递给了他。“糟糕的习惯。”Mycroft说着，用他修长的手指抽出了一支烟。

“但是这几周确实很累人。”

Mycroft把香烟放到嘴唇间，Greg又一次把打火机从口袋里拿出来，为他点上火。他看着Mycroft抽了一口，闭上眼睛品味着，然后缓慢的吐息。“是啊，谢谢。”Mycroft喃喃的说。

Greg大笑起来，把打火机和香烟包重新放回了口袋。他看着自从首次见面以来表现的最放松的Mycroft：“你也很享受，是吧？”

“嗯。”Mycroft同意道：“比我应该享受的程度更甚。”

Greg把自己的那一支在地面上踩灭：“我抽的每支烟都是最后一支。”

Mycroft笑出来：“是啊，我发现我对香烟也缺乏一定的自控力。”

Greg笑着挑眉：“还有你不能控制的东西？我没法相信。”

Mycroft抽完自己那支烟，品味着最后一口：“今晚你比较想去哪里？”Mycroft问。

Greg哼了一声：“你让我做决定？”

“鉴于我给你带来的诸多不便，我想让你来决定会更合适。”

Greg耸耸肩，想了想。“披萨？”他问。

“披萨？”Mycroft重复了一下。Greg有点犹豫。Mycroft是个能吃披萨的人吗？啊，又有谁不吃披萨呢？

“是啊，披萨。你知道，就是面饼，西红柿，起司，一堆配料什么的。我会好好招待你的。我们去马上诺（Pizza Express）把，不要去必胜客（Pizza Hut）了。”

他们上了车，Greg划了一下真皮的座椅。“为什么优先Pizza Express呢？”

“这家的不油腻。”

Mycroft看起来很困惑，但还是告诉司机：“带我们去最近的Pizza Express。”

“Pizza Express，先生？”司机问。他听起来很吃惊。

Mycroft可能不太会经常去餐馆的连锁店什么的，如果他真的有去过的话。Greg简直感到荣幸。

“显然是。”Mycroft确认道，顺手扣上了安全带。

Greg哈哈大笑：“如果你想去别的地方就直说，我不挑的。”

“如果你推荐了Pizza Express，我又有什么好争论的呢？距离我上次吃披萨已经有很长时间了。”

Mycroft的手机忽然响起来，他微笑着以示抱歉，然后接起了电话。Greg看着窗外，偶尔听到Mycroft的只言片语，虽然大多数时间他都在听电话另一端的声音而不是在讲话。他们在Russia 街下了车。

他们被带到了靠窗的座位。虽然已经有很多人在他们附近就餐，但是也并不显得太繁忙。

Greg没费事去看菜单。他已知道自己要点什么了。他反而观察起正在衡量自己的选择的Mycroft。他的脸色基本上一成不变，除了他又一次舔着嘴唇。“你有什么建议吗？”他看着Greg问。

“你一定要尝尝面团球（dough balls）。还有我每次都要辣牛肉薄饼(Sloppy Giuseppe)。上面有牛肉。”一看Mycroft的脸色就能知道他肯定不会点任何菜名里带有‘邋遢（sloppy）’这个词的食物。

又一位女服务走近了他们的餐桌，来拿他们的饮料单。Greg选的是啤酒，而Mycroft说他会“冒险”尝尝这里面的一种酒。

Greg把菜单重新放回支架上。“那么，你为什么想和我见面？”

“Sherlock跟我们的父母简短的通了电话。他们说他的声音听起来像是病得很严重，而且问我他有没有好好照顾自己。当然了，我已经几个月没有接近过他了，所以这对我来说还是个新闻。我想知道他是不是仅仅得了个小感冒。”

Greg叹了口气，摆弄着自己的餐巾：“我不知道。我两周之前看到他的时候他就这么咳嗽了，而且他看上去有点苍白无力还是什么的，但是我当时以为他就是着凉而已。但是我今晚看到他的时候他还是在咳嗽。他自己说他没事，我也不清楚。他比起上次我看到他的时候也没有好多少。”

“他并没有住在非常卫生的环境里。”

“是啊，”Greg同意道：“我是要建议他找个新地方，但是他根本不听。除非在那地方放火，不然我不知道要怎么说服他离开。”

“我不觉得放火是个特别令人喜爱的方式。”Mycroft说，而Greg笑了起来，眼睛闪闪发亮。“听起来你我需要制定一个计划。”

“你可以直接去跟他谈谈。”Greg建议。

“我会试试的。”Mycroft说：“他不太可能跟我见面，但是我会努力接近他。”Mycroft接受了服务员送过来的酒，迷人的微笑着。

“您准备好点餐了吗？”她问着，拿起了她的笔记板。Greg为他们两个人点了面团球，然后按照说好的点了辣牛肉薄饼，而Mycroft点了四季薄饼，一种包含着四种不同季度的味道的披萨。

“你让我开始紧张了。”Greg在她离开的时候说。

“怎会如此？”

“这儿就不是你这样的人该来的地方。穿牛仔裤的人才会来这儿。”

Mycroft微笑着：“我没有在议程上反对牛仔裤。”

“但是你会穿吗？”

“我不会。”

“你曾经有过牛仔裤这种衣服吗？”

“就我能回想起的部分，没有。”

Greg咧嘴笑了，然后喝了口啤酒：“无论如何，话说回来，关于你弟弟，我们要拿他怎么办？我还是认为你应该去看看他。”

“我担心这反而会把他越推越远。”

“你们俩之间到底发生什么了？”Greg靠在座位上问。

“我希望我能知道。我相信不会是什么特定的事件。大概我出国太久了。他就与世隔绝了，因为他知道他会驱逐他遇到的每一个人。他能知道一个人身上所有的事情，而且还不会保守这些秘密。”

Greg翻了个白眼。他知道这种感觉。“他告诉我我老婆在背着我搞外遇。”

Mycroft看着他：“我对此非常抱歉。”歉意听起来很真挚。

“这不是真的。”Greg说。

“不，这是真的。”Mycroft回答：“我只是很抱歉你是从Sherlock那里知道的。”

Greg目瞪口呆的看着他：“耶稣基督啊。”他喃喃着说。

“如果这样说能有任何安慰的话，大多数人都没法解决这个问题。”

“而我正在跟两个这样的人纠缠不清。”

“正是如此。”

Greg咽了一大口啤酒：“那么，继续吧。我做了什么？你怎么知道的？”

Mycroft喝了一口他的饮品，品尝过之后有一点嘲讽的看了一下他的杯子，但是又喝了一口：“你真的想知道我是怎么知道的吗？”

Greg犹豫了一下。是啊，这是他的第一反应，但是自从Sherlock在他的办公室里在他面前把他的生活搞得四分五裂之后，他就开始怀疑自己做的每件事了。他甚至都开始过度的自我分析了。他决定自己不想再经历一遍这些事情：“不，你是对的，我不想知道。”

服务员走过来，把一盘子面团球放到了他们面前。“我一定会闻起来像大蒜一样的。”Mycroft说着，抿着嘴唇就像在研究他面前的那个盘子。

“你今晚打算吻谁吗？”Greg调笑着问。

“我没打算吻任何人。”

“我知道你没有妻子。你结过婚么？”Greg问，拿起了一个面团球蘸了蘸黄油。当他看到Mycroft盯着他用手指来捡东西吃而不是用刀叉来切着吃的时候，特别想要笑出来。

“不，我从未结婚。”

“是没兴趣还是…？”

“我对拥有一个妻子不感兴趣。”

“那丈夫呢？”Greg从自己的餐盘上抬起头来看着Mycroft。他花了一点时间才作出回答。

“我仍未找到能与之共度一生的人。但是我并不孤独。我的工作占用了我极大量的时间。何况我还要要盯紧我的兄弟。”

“要人命的Sherlock。”Greg低声抱怨着，把整个面团球放进了嘴里。他若有所思着咀嚼起来。“他需要个新的住处。起码要有合适的床和供暖。”

“你曾经提到过愿意收留他一段时间？”

“我可以。但是现在大概没有人愿意去我家。气氛太紧张了。”

“你和她对质过吗？”

“没。”Greg承认道：“但是也不会有什么帮助的，这点我确定。反正她无论如何都会否认。”

“你看起来并不太难过。”Mycroft说。

“不，我确实难过。我只是有点接受了事情原本的样子罢了。总想着这点也没什么意义。她已经做了这种事了，起码根据你和Sherlock说的是这样。所以我又能做什么呢？每天跟她吵架吗？这有什么意义？”

“稍作补偿。”

“我很了解她，”Greg说：“这并不完美。很多年来都不完美，但是我们能和彼此相处。”

Mycroft用餐刀把面团球切成两半，Greg看着他蘸黄油。他咀嚼了一下，把食物咽了下去。“这并不像我想象的一样差。”

Greg对他露齿而笑：“我又不是把你带到这儿来毒害你之类的。”

Mycroft微笑着，品了一口酒：“不，我没有认为这是你的意图。”

Greg吃完自己最后一个面团球：“我得承认，我不太明白到底发生了什么。”

“发生？”Mycroft看着他。

Greg耸耸肩：“就像你雇我去照顾你弟弟。我觉得你有时候应该自己试试，放手一搏什么的。”

“我很关心Sherlock。”

“你知道吗，可能你更应该告诉他而不是告诉我。”

“他不听我的话。”

“他也不怎么听我的。”

Mycroft勉强露出一个笑容，切着他的食物。Greg抿嘴喝了一口啤酒，在餐厅里四处看了看。“我很担心，”Mycroft吃完开胃菜之后开口说道：“从我们还是孩子的时候，我就只想让他得到最好的。”

“他很幸运，有你这样的哥哥。”Mycroft看着他，在Greg喝着自己最后一点啤酒的时候脸上显露出困惑。“你在分析我，”Greg说：“停下。”

“我不需要‘分析’你，Greg。我们见面的第一天我就把你观察的一清二楚了。”

Greg把两臂抱在胸前：“哦，是吗？”

“是啊。你并不特别复杂。”

Greg假装出一副愁眉苦脸：“有时候我不知道是喜欢你这个人还是不喜欢。”

Mycroft笑了：“你喜欢谜题。”

Greg咧嘴笑着：“很明显。我是个警察。我当然喜欢谜题。”

“比起在电脑上工作你更喜欢纸质文档。”

Greg又笑了笑：“oh拜托，我一直在抱怨科技。你能做的比现在这些更好的。”

Mycroft坐直身体，把胳膊肘支在了桌子上，用手撑起下颚。Greg看着他，也支起了自己的身体。

Mycroft开始讲：“你从来没有特别想要孩子，因为他们会让你回忆起不幸的童年。你不喜欢封闭的空间。你满足于现在的生活环境。你不会对别人形成依赖很可能由于你生活在看护之家还有各种养父母家中的背景。Sherlock让你想到想到你自己的失败和缺点还有所有你没能解决的案子。你并不完全是异性恋。你有时候会鲁莽，缺乏耐心，而且不怎么多想未来的事情。你是个工作狂。当你闭上眼睛的时候你会被仍未解决的案子紧追不舍。而且你憎恨那些顾虑过多的人，你觉得他们很懦弱。”

Greg盯着Mycroft。然后他伸出手拿走男人的酒一饮而尽。“而且你有时候还会令人难以置信的冲动。”Mycroft看着自己空空如也的杯子垫。Greg把空酒杯放了回来，Mycroft继续讲道：“而且你确实喜欢我。你也喜欢Sherlock。因为你没什么朋友而且我们比你的那些同事们有趣得多。你妻子是唯一一个你允许靠近你的人。而且即使是她也对你知之甚少。这样算是做的更好了吗，Greg？如果我哪里说错了，请纠正我。”

Greg抬头看着服务员收走他们的餐盘，他给他们俩又一人点了杯喝的。这是条很长的清单。太长了。等等。“你怎么知道我不完全是个直男？”Greg问。他自从遇到Caroline的前几周那时起就没有和男性在一起过了。他甚至都不觉得她会知道这件事。

“啊，这个花的时间要长一点，我承认。”Mycroft说：“我们一起去的上一个餐厅的服务员。你的面部显示出了所有的经典的受到吸引的迹象。”

Greg摇摇头：“你真是疯了。”他说。Mycroft对他皱起眉。“你知道我是怎么想的吗，Mycroft？”Mycroft看着他，眼神几乎要在他头上钻个洞：“我觉得你也没有什么朋友。我觉得让我这么接近你已经是你做过最超乎常理的事情了。”

Mycroft抿了抿嘴唇，凝视着他的脸：“你是怎么得出这个结论的？”

“你只聊Sherlock的事情。你不会或者不能讨论你的工作。而且你让我带你来Pizza Express。我要去趟洗手间。”Greg站起来：“还有，你弄错了一件事。”

“是什么？”

“我没有对还没侦破的案子们魂牵梦绕。只对一个案子这样。”

Mycroft作出了一个‘Oh’的恍然大悟的表情，Greg从桌子上拿起手机走进了洗手间。尽管他刚刚喝了一瓶啤酒，还有Mycroft那些酒，他也并不特别想要上厕所。他只是需要远离那种感情强烈的氛围。

被告知真相也并不那么容易，他想。

他看着镜子里的自己，触碰着左手上结婚的证明。他讨厌这种被暴露的感觉。而这又恰恰是他在这两兄弟身边的时候的感受，但不知怎么的在Mycroft身边感觉更糟糕，因为那个男人看着你的时候就像他能看透你。就像他能看到你的记忆。这个人简直是个荒谬的存在。但是你怎么会这么快就相信一个能够知道你的一切的人呢？

而且不像Sherlock这样处理实际问题的人，Mycroft更像在分析出各种过去的事件是怎样塑造出一个人。他的父母——十分缺乏，在他大部分的童年里——是怎么让他成为现在这样的。而且Greg知道他一点也不喜欢这种分析。

他从卫生间走回去，很高兴看到他们的食物和饮品已经到了。Mycroft还没开始吃披萨。“你可以开吃了。”Greg说。Greg抓起披萨刀，把披萨切成薄片。Mycroft皱着眉开始用刀叉切割起披萨。“你知道你这是在对一个披萨犯罪，对吧？”Greg说：“这是用手拿着吃的。”Mycroft嫌弃的看着他，然后继续用自己的方式吃着披萨。Greg大笑着用手拿着吃起自己的那份。

他吃完之后发出了满意的声音，又拍拍自己的肚子。“你的餐厅很棒，”Greg说：“但这里要更好的多。”

“这里确实有一定的…质朴的魅力，我承认。”

“所以你会再来吗？”

“我不觉得我会带任何同事到这里来。但是下次我很可能会被诱惑着加入你的行列。如果你有这样的想法的话。”

“你的话太多了。”Greg告诉他。Mycroft张开嘴想说什么但是又闭上了。“我不是在侮辱你。你只是，说话的时候多说了不少单词。很多单词。”

“在我的工作中，我有时候必须参与谈判或者做会议代表。语言就是我的工作。”

“我不相信。我还是觉得你是James Bond。”

Mycroft笑了：“我对你来说是个不太可能的盟友，Greg Lestrade。我意识到你为Sherlock做的事情是违法的。但是我会尽我所能让他可以继续和你工作。”

“那你的能力到底有多少呢？”

Mycroft抿了一口酒，仍旧不想讨论他的工作。

Greg发现这一点开始让他好奇了。“照顾好Sherlock。”Mycroft简单的说。

“我是在照顾他。我会把他弄出那座房子的，好吧？我不知道怎么把他搞出来，因为他是个固执的混蛋。但是我会想办法解决的。”

Mycroft平淡的表情出现了变化，他的嘴唇不再紧绷。“我忘了一些事情。”他低声道。

Greg看起来很吃惊：“忘了什么？”

Mycroft抬起下巴直直的看着Greg：“你还让人难以置信的慷慨大方。而且是个比起Sherlock值得的要好得多的人。”

Greg感觉脸颊热热的，他垂下眼看着桌子：“我不知道该说什么。”

“就接受我的赞美吧，Greg。接受赞美。”

他们从那以后就没有说太多话，Greg匆忙的结了账。当他们走出去的时候已经有两辆车停在路边，Mycroft的助手打开车门让Greg上车。

“那，等Sherlock的新家有什么动向我会告诉你的。”Greg坐进去的时候说，咬了咬嘴唇。

“Please。”

“晚安。”

“晚安，Greg。”

助手关上了门，Greg在车驶离的时候看着还站在人行道上的Mycroft。他在路灯杆旁边显得陌生的渺小。


	8. Told My Troubles To The River

2005年10月

Greg在跟自己的几个团队成员在酒吧玩了一晚之后打出租回到家。他本来只想去来一杯酒，结果却在那待到很晚。他认定自己还需要更强的自控力。他总是说要来一杯但是最后总会变成四杯。他跌跌撞撞的走到门口，握住手柄嘲笑着他自己，头还在隐隐作痛。

他设法在口袋里找到了埋在手机和钱包下面的钥匙，打开了门。他差点摔下去，但是还是成功的扶稳了自己。灯还亮着。他皱起眉头：“Caroline。”他喊道。

没人回答。

他走到水槽旁边，从碗架上拿出一个杯子接满了水。他品味着这冰冷的液体。这真是冬天里最棒的东西了，他想。直接从水龙头里流出的冷水。

他听到卧室的门打开了，于是转头看向Caroline。她还穿着衬衫和黑色的长裤，好像刚刚回到家。下班然后直接去了她情人家？

“Greg。我们能谈谈吗？”她问。

“啊，不是现在。”Greg说。

“你喝醉了。”

“真是个绝妙的演绎。”Greg咧嘴笑着，打开橱柜翻找薯片。他说话的方式开始听起来像Sherlock了。真可悲。

Caroline发出了愤怒的声音：“Greg。我要走了。”

Greg皱起眉。他的手指在橱柜门上收紧。他知道这一幕总归会发生。他很长时间之前就预见到了。她最近太安静了。她的一些衣服消失了。但是Greg没想到会这么快。他吞咽了一下。“你去哪？”他问着，眼睛却没有看向她。

“我父母家。”她平静地说：“要在那边待一段时间。”

“然后就去和你的新男朋友一起生活吗？”Greg转过去看着她。在脑子里充满酒精的情况下强迫自己的眼睛集中注意力，这一点令他的  
头更晕了。她盯着他。“我知道的，Caroline。我又不傻。他是谁？”

“你不认识他。”

“他是谁？”他重复着，努力让自己的音量不要提的太高。

“这不重要。你是怎么知道的？”

Greg在餐桌旁边拉出一张椅子坐了下来，揉着脸：“Sherlock发现的。”

Caroline皱眉：“我甚至没有见过他。”

“是啊，嗯，他是个该死的天才。因为他提到过一次，而我也看的出来。只是无能为力。”

Caroline在他对面坐下。他们互相看着对方。“你应该生气的。”过了一会儿，Caroline开口道：“你应该在摔着东西叫我滚出去。但是你没有。”

Greg摇摇头：“我自从九月份就知道你有外遇了。”

“我不是这个意思。”Caroline说。她伸过手来触碰他的胳膊。Greg猛地把自己的胳膊抽了回来。“我们什么时候开始不再相爱了？”她问。

Greg低头看着桌面。他感到恶心。他不知道这是因为分手还是因为啤酒。“我不知道。”他说。

“我们就是…我们就是在什么地方把它弄丢了。”她说：“我们经历过的那些，我想。而且我们也没有去补救，因为这样反而让我们都更加好过。”

“你为什么要背着我和人偷情？”

“他让我感觉自己很重要。”

“你对我来说很重要。”Greg平静的说着，抬头看着她。

“重要性还不如你的工作。我们已经结婚16年了。但是最近这五年有点…我们一直都在骗自己。我已经35岁了，Greg。我想要孩子。我想…”她的声音渐渐低下去。

“你想要那些我没法给你的东西。”Greg低喃着。

“你是我最好的朋友，宝贝。”Caroline说：“我们遇见的时候几乎还没成年。”

Greg看着她，感觉自己的整个世界都开始崩溃：“为什么偏偏是现在？”

“这个人。他。他跟别人不一样，Greg。那是更好的选择。你知道的，我们之间甚至都不怎么互相说话了——”

“——我们有说话。”

“不，Greg，我们没有。这跟我们自身无关。也无关未来。我们自己也都知道原因。因为如果我们谈过我们的现状，我们的对话最后肯定会跟现在的情况一模一样。我们已经花费了五年的时间去逃避那些明显存在的问题。而我现在已经快要没时间要孩子了。就是这样了。最后的最后，也就是这样了。”

“你什么时候走？”

“现在。今晚。”Greg又吞咽了一下。“我爱你，宝贝。”Caroline继续说：“但是我们都知道这一天会来临的。我知道你也知道的。因为你今晚之前从来没跟我提过你知道那个人。而且你从来不会克制自己的感情，你总是会说出来，发泄出来，但是这次你没有。因为你想要推迟这次谈话。但是我已经做不到再这样下去了。”

Greg看着她，看着她充满泪水的双眼。他抿了一口水。“我们要离婚了吗？”他问她。离婚。多么失败。

Caroline擦了擦眼泪：“我还没想过这件事。”

Greg点点头。他咬着自己的嘴唇。他让自己的眼睛闭了一会儿，然后继续看着她。她的嘴唇在颤抖着。“我知道你是对的。”他喃喃着说：“但是我并不喜欢这样。”

“我知道。”

“我想要为我们的婚姻而努力，Caroline。”

“我知道。”她回复着：“但是我不认为还有什么可为之努力的东西还存在了。”

Greg喝完杯子里的水。他忽视了胸口紧绷的感觉：“你需要我帮你搬东西吗？”

她摇摇头站起身，把手放在Greg身上。Greg扭头看向了另一边：“我会再跟你联系。”她低声说。

当她走回卧室的时候，Greg死死盯着桌子。他没有动。只是坐在那里，和他空空如也的杯子一起。10分钟后，他听到手提箱的滚轮穿过走廊的声音。“你想让我把钥匙放哪里？”她问。

“先留着吧。”Greg拒绝去看她：“以防万一。”

门打开了，她走了出去。

Greg看着他的表走到晚上11:23。他听着空虚的声音。沉默的声音。

他站起来给自己又倒了一杯水。他知道他需要上床睡觉了，但是他没法让自己去看那张缺少了她的东西的床。所以他干脆关掉灯躺在了沙发上。

他把抱枕拉过来抱在怀里，打开了电视，然后在低音量的足球锦标赛声的陪伴下，陷入了不安的睡眠。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg起来的时候感觉脖子要断掉了，还有种全身麻木的感觉。他强迫自己不去回想昨晚，摘下了婚戒把它放在了柜子上。

他走进浴室，把水温调到有点烫的程度，就只有一点点烫。他能感觉到手指上曾经是戒指的那个地方。不知怎么的有一点轻。缺少了什么。

Greg希望自己还能有些感觉。他并没觉得自己失去了什么。但是他想事情本来就该这样。他16年的妻子刚刚离开了他。离开了他们的关系。而他对此完全没有任何感觉。

他还是去上班，坐在自己的办公桌旁。

他翻看着电子邮件。有个记者发消息说想要采访他，关于一件谋杀案的。“等这件案子上过法庭之后吧。”Greg回复道。他还收到了一些随意的群发消息，里面有些搞笑图片，但是这些东西也没让他感觉更好一点。

他伸手去拿抽屉里的零食，翻了半天找到了一包薯片。Oh good God，他意识到他必须得去趟超市了。他自从22岁之后就没再自己一个人生活过了，那时候他大学还没毕业。

他不会说自己一团糟还是什么的，而是时常会生活在一种有组织性的混乱当中。他知道每份桌子上的纸质文件都放在了哪个位置（这点做的不错，因为他永远都没法在电脑上追踪到那些文件）。但是任何一个看到他桌子的人都会认为那很不整洁。绝对会的。最近在哪做食品购物最好呢？

忽然有人在敲门。他抬头看着门打开了，Mycroft穿过门走了进来。Greg抬起眉毛。“怎么了？”他问。

Mycroft看着他，仔细的看着。“Oh，我很抱歉。”过了一会儿，他说。

Greg低头看着自己。该死的他又怎么把自己出卖了？难道他头顶上有什么信号吗？他难道该死的是透明的？

Mycroft摇摇头：“你什么都没做。”他说：“但是你没带婚戒。”

Greg叹了口气。哦。这还挺明显的。“是啊，昨晚。”

Mycroft在桌子对面落座：“我很抱歉。”他又说道。

Greg耸耸肩：“16年。该死的16年她拿起行李就走了。”啊。所以所有的怒气是在这儿呢。Greg揉揉自己的脸。“我甚至都没怎么惊讶。实际上，我还挺高兴的。”Oh，没有束缚的感觉。有种他未曾预料到的感觉，但是拥有这种感觉确实相当好。“我的意思是，我到底要忍受她的外遇多久？真希望有机会的时候能跟她对质。”Mycroft的目光还是越过桌面看着他。“对不起，”Greg说：“我说完了，你不必听我废话。”

“恰恰相反。”Mycroft说：“我希望我此时能作出一些合适的回应。”

“是啊。是啊，我也是。而不是你。我希望我能说出点更合适的话。无论怎样吧，你这次想干什么？”

“如果这不是个恰当的时间的话，我不会强求的。”

“请随意强求任何你想要的事情吧。”Greg说：“我需要来点事情分心。”

“恐怕我是为公事而来。”Mycroft说。

Greg靠在桌子上，嘴角勾起一个笑容：“因为工作的事情到这儿来？要让我参加什么神秘的间谍任务吗？”

“我对什么神秘的间谍任务一无所知，Greg。”Mycroft说。Greg咧嘴笑了而Mycroft也小小的微笑了一下。“尽管如此，你的团队两天前在一个公交车站发现了一具俄罗斯女性的尸体。”

“呃，是啊。没错，他们确实发现了。这又怎么了？”

“你需要停止调查它。我到这儿来是要从你这里带走相关文件。”

Greg重新躺回到椅子上，双臂交叉在胸前：“没门。”

“它不会出现在你的部门统计记录上，如果这是你所担心的事情的话。”Mycroft说：“我真的必须坚持这一点。”

“我也真的需要拿到证明。到底一个身居末职——是啊，没错，顺便说——还在交通部的人为什么会想要关于一个死掉的俄罗斯女人的卷宗？”

“我本应派一名助理过来的。与此相反，我选择亲自过来因为我相信我们是彼此信任的。我和她的角色交叉程度会远远超出你的想象，探长。那个女人是，毕竟，在公交车站被发现的。”

Greg忍不住笑出声：“这就是你的证明？换一个别的。”

Mycroft微微一笑：“我确实有，当然，我有合适的文件能够向你证明我需要这些文件。”他把手伸进自己的公文包，抽出了一些纸质文档。他把这些文件正对着Greg放在桌上。

他们已经被最高指挥官签署过了。Greg抬头看着他：“Mycroft。”

“探长。”

“我不喜欢这样。”

“我知道。”Mycroft说。

“我不喜欢政府干涉我的案子。我不喜欢政府一来胡作非为就让警察停手。”

“我知道。”

“感觉很肮脏。”

“并不是。”

“我为什么要干这个？”

“因为你的上级让你这样做。而且因为我亲自过来向你真挚的道歉，我必须把这个案子从你这里带走。”

Greg扬起眉毛：“让我来猜猜。你通常都不会亲自出现？”

“我讨厌外勤。”Mycroft说：“真是万幸，这种工作正在变得越来越少。相信我，我认为这次到访是非常值得的。”Greg对他怒目而视。看起来非常迷人。“除了事情的对方是你这一点之外，”Mycroft补充道：“也因为我觉得我们应该彼此尊重，我认为只有我自己来见你并跟你解释才是最恰当的。”

“你真的没跟我解释多少，Mycroft。”Mycroft没有回答。Greg叹了口气。“好吧。”他翻阅着桌子上的文件，把那份文件递过去。Mycroft还是坐着，看着Greg。“又怎么了？”Greg不耐烦的说。

“我在等一个电话表明相关文件已经从电脑中删除。”

Greg挑眉：“你说什么？”

“我恐怕不能透露更多。”Mycroft从口袋中抽出了手机看着它。他把它放在了桌子上。

Greg盯着他：“你真要一直坐在这儿直到你接到那个电话？”Greg扬起眉毛。

“正是如此。”

“你知道我现在已经对你很生气了，是吧？”

“是的，很明显。”Greg翻了个白眼，打开了电子邮箱。“你想让我对你做些弥补吗？”Mycroft问。Greg看着他，有点呆住了。Mycroft微笑着。

“为什么？”Greg问。

“我想你可能偶尔会享受一次共进晚餐的活动。如果不是的话也不需担心。”

“不，这样…我挺喜欢的。”

Mycroft的微笑更明显了。“好极了。不过我恐怕时间会在两周之后。”

“我可以等。”Greg说。他回头瞥了一眼屏幕然后视线又转回去看着Mycroft。他现在的挫败，还有无论是其他的什么情绪，都开始慢慢消退。Mycroft向他递出了橄榄枝，Greg决定自己接下来要做的只是出于同样的礼貌。“你要喝咖啡吗？我得来一杯，感觉脑子快被油炸了。”

“是的，我确实认为你会有一定程度的身体不适。”Mycroft说。Greg笑了，依旧惊叹于Mycroft和Sherlock的推理技巧。“一杯咖啡就好。”

Greg站起身把自己的马克杯从桌子上拿起来，又读了一遍上面的文字，不禁咧嘴笑起来。

“杯子上的是什么笑话？”Mycroft看着它问。

Greg微笑起来：“鱼被保释出来的时候会说什么？”

Mycroft摇摇头：“鱼会说什么？”

“我脱身了（我脱钩了。）I’m off the hook.”Greg又笑起来，Mycroft也微笑着。“是Sally给的生日礼物。”

“一个恰当的玩笑。”

“我觉得她是从Poundland买到的。上面的Bail被拼写成b-a-l-e了。”Mycroft笑了出来而Greg也对他回以笑容，看着对方笑起来的时候是多么温暖。“我会给你找个马克杯的。稍等。”

他走出办公室去往厨房。打开橱柜想找个合适的杯子。半裸的女人可能不太好。Mycroft会想用一个曼彻斯特联队的杯子喝咖啡吗？粉色？这颜色可不像他的风格。上帝啊，为什么他因为一个马克杯有这么大压力？花这么多时间来“推断”这种事情简直是损失。就随便拿一个好了。

他闭上眼睛伸出手去摸到了一个杯子。是个卡通杯，印着找死的兔子的图。Greg对自己笑起来，带着它走回了办公室。Mycroft正在他的手机上敲敲打打。“你要什么样的咖啡？”Mycroft问。

“黑咖啡，一块糖，please。”

Greg找到咖啡，把水倒进马克杯，把Mycroft要的糖放进去。他把咖啡放到桌子上Mycroft的面前。Mycroft放下了手机看着马克杯。他一脸不满：“Greg？”

“嗯？”

“为什么这个马克杯上有个在对自己实施电击的兔子？”

“这出自漫画《找死的兔子》。”

Mycroft盯着看：“《找死的兔子》？”

“只是本漫画，上面是兔子用各种各种创造性的方式来自杀。”

“但是这是为什么？”

“只是本卡通书而已。”Greg坐下来，因为Mycroft的表达方式而笑着：“说真的。这就是个马克杯而已。”

“带有一本附带着的书？”

“我觉得书比较重要。”

Mycroft大笑起来。Greg发现自己又在看着Mycroft的面容。他的牙齿，他亮亮的眼睛。Mycroft好奇的看着他，Greg微笑了一下瞥向了别处。他啜饮着自己的咖啡。“谢谢你。”Greg过了几分钟之后说：“亲自过来。而不是随便派个小喽啰过来。”

Mycroft微笑着：“我认为他们被称为小喽啰对他们来说是极大的冒犯。”

“好吧，属下，”Greg纠正道，在Mycroft开始大笑的时候也微笑起来。Greg对他咧嘴笑着：“所以，当你从那些不知道是哪里的地方回来之后，我们去哪吃晚餐？必胜客？”Greg问着，在桌子下面伸直自己的腿。

“我相信这次轮到我来选了。”

“你会选那种我需要系领带去的地方，是吧？”

“并不会。”

Greg笑了：“是啊，没错。”

“我向你保证，我会找到一个你感觉更舒适的地方。你有什么不喜欢的菜吗？”

Greg摇摇头。“只要有肉就行。我特别好打发。”

Mycroft看着他眯起眼睛：“你打算怎么做？”过了一会儿他问道。

“做？”

“关于你的婚姻。”

Greg叹气：“我不知道。把我自己扔进工作里吧，我猜。”

“但你知道那肯定会发生。”

“是啊，”Greg确认道：“是啊，我知道。”

Mycroft点点头，喝了口咖啡。“我希望能够给你些建议，但是我对这一类事情没有什么可以借鉴的经验。”

“没事的，”Greg说：“我也不知道该说什么。你不会正好有什么关于食品购物方面的建议对吧？”

Mycroft皱起眉：“食品购物的建议？”

“是啊，比如我该在橱柜里存放点什么。”

Mycroft微笑起来：“恐怕我无法对此提出建议。”

Greg露齿而笑：“我想也是这样。我从大学以来就没做过这种事了。我甚至都不记得我是不是会做饭。”

“我发现把意面放到锅里加上水然后启动电源通常是个不错的开始。”Mycroft说。

“你会做饭？”Greg问。

“很少做。”Mycroft看着他的手机。Greg看着Sally走过他的办公室透过玻璃对他皱起眉。Mycroft在她走过的时候往四周环视了一下，然后把马克杯放回桌子上。“对了。我的错。你应该回到正常工作上了。”他说着，慢慢的站起来走向门口。

“你不需要等那个电话还是什么的了？”Greg问。

“Oh，那些文件在你还在咖啡机那边的时候就被删除了。好好照顾自己。祝你今天过得愉快，Greg。”

“Oh…哦，对，回头见。还有，你也一样。”Greg小声说着，看着Mycroft离开了，忽然意识到那个男人在过去的十五分钟完全是毫无理由的和他坐在一起。


	9. 愚人之言

2005年12月

译者废话：前几天硬盘坏了心好累TUT还好找了大神修好了，不然存档就都咩有了orz另外这是译者在前二十章里最喜欢的一章w大家食用愉快w

Greg正依偎在自己的沙发上吃着烤土豆。他在全心全意的享受着他的休息日。倒不是说他是真的把这天当做休息日了，尤其他的思维还在以每小时100英里的速度飞驰着。

他抓过响起的手机，期待着会是什么工作上的事情要找他。他不认识那个号码，但是无论怎样他都会接的。

“Greg Lestrade。”

“你好，Greg。我是Stewart Caulson医生，任职于伦敦皇家医院。你的一个朋友在医院里，情况很糟糕。我们希望你能过来。”

“一个朋友？”Greg猛地抓起电视遥控器把电视静音。

“Sherlock Holmes。”医生说。

“Sherlock？”Greg感觉自己的心沉了下去。

“他特别要求你来。”

Greg跳起来，找出车钥匙钱包夹克。特别要求他过来…所以他肯定还活着…“Shit，发生了什么？”

“请问您是他的家属吗，先生？”

“不，我不是，但是他要求我过去——”

“你过来的时候我会再确认。”

“我马上到。”

Greg挂掉电话把手机扔进口袋，穿上他能找到的第一双鞋。心里忽然略过一个想法，他把手机抽了出来，打给了Mycroft：“千万要接电话，千万要接电话啊…”

“Greg，”Mycroft问：“什么——”

“没时间了。Sherlock在医院。在伦敦皇家医院。我不知道发生了什么，就是接到了个电话。”他快速的说。

“什么？”Greg能听出Mycroft声音中的恐慌，虽然他伪装的很好。

“我现在在过去的路上。”Greg说：“你在伦敦吗？”

“不，我没有。但是我会尽可能以最快速度赶回去。照顾好他，Greg。”

“我会尽我最大努力。”Greg挂断电话，离开时确认自己锁好了门然后跑向自己的车。路上的每次拥堵都让他大声发誓，而且他还在努力无视胸膛中的心跳。这真的不是特别容易被人忽视。

Greg直接非法停车了。他知道他在做什么，但是现在他并不特别在意他的车压了双黄线。反正他会交罚款的。而且他知道医院的停车场反正肯定爆满了。下了车之后，他迅速的锁好车门一路小跑通过入口到前台。“我来见Sherlock Holmes。他是刚刚被接收入院，我不知道他在哪个科。”

“你是谁，先生？”接待的工作人员语调无聊毫无热情的问。

“Greg Lestrade。”

“是亲属吗？”

Greg犹豫了一下。他掏出警徽。“探长，Greg Lestrade。我要见Sherlock Holmes。”

“稍等，先生。”她说着在电脑上打起字：“他在重症监护室。穿过这些门，第二个路口右拐。”

Greg低声道谢，跑到她告诉他的地方。他在路上撞到了一个医生。

“我来见Sherlock Holmes，”他说：“我是Greg Lestrade。”

“啊，Lestrade先生。没错，我是Caulson医生。你想坐一下吗？”

Greg摇摇头：“就告诉我到底发生什么了？”

“Sherlock吸入了数量不详的海洛因，还混合了据他所说是微量的的士宁。我们在用液体抗惊厥药物对他进行治疗。在他的痉挛更糟的时候我们不得不给他插管以保证他能自由呼吸。目前他的情况还很稳定，治疗很及时，所以我们认为他会没事的。”

Greg盯着那个医生：“他给自己下了毒，的士宁？”他的语气已经不仅仅是愤怒的程度了。

“他就在站在医院外面这么做的，然后立刻就造成他自己入院了。”

Greg揉着自己的脸：“你在跟我开玩笑吗？我他妈要宰了他。他会没事的吧？”

“应该不会有任何长期影响，但是很明显我们需要严密的监视他。接下来的几个小时至关重要。有大约10个小时的半衰期，所以几天之内那些东西就会退出他的生理系统了。”

Greg深深吸了口气：“God。他哥已经在路上了。我可以看看他吗？”

“稍等一会儿吧。很明显，我们需要联系警察，对于他的海洛因…”

Greg让他看了下自己的警徽：“这就没什么必要了。”

那位医生犹豫了一下，然后点点头：“明白了。”

Greg在走廊里找到了椅子，坐下来掏出手机给Mycroft打了个电话。

电话只响了一声Mycroft就接了起来：“Greg，他怎么样？”

“情况稳定。但是在重症监护中。他给自己注射了海洛因和的士宁。”

“你说什么？”Mycroft难以置信的问。

“他就站在医院外边这么干了，鬼才知道这是为什么。很明显他直接就把自己送进了医院。”

“我不明白。”

“我也不懂。你现在在哪儿？”

“苏格兰上空。我最多一个小时就能到。我在那能见到你吗？”

“嗯，我会在这儿的。”Greg同意道：“他在打点滴，还戴着那什么有助呼吸的东西，医生说他们治疗的很及时。”

Mycroft在电话的另一端踌躇了一下：“我得走了。”他说：“有什么消息请及时告诉我。”

“我保证。”Greg说。他挂掉了电话看着对面的那扇空白的墙。他感觉到一种责任感。就像他是那个把针头戳进Sherlock的胳膊的人。上帝才知道他是怎么想的。他可能根本什么都没想。这才是最明显的解释。他就是完全的彻底的犯蠢了。

Greg想到他到底为什么会是Sherlock入院的时候接到电话的那个人——不是Mycroft也不是Sherlock的父母。Sherlock是个成年人了，大概。但是Greg感觉自己就像在照顾小孩子。那种需要很多照顾的。那种很容易陷入麻烦的。缺点一箩筐。不，是好几箩筐。Greg知道在医院告诉他Sherlock完全康复之前他是不会离开的。

他给上司发了个短信，说有个亲戚住院了他走不开。这是在撒谎。就像他现在还有家人似的。但是他的上司又不知道。他继续看着面前的白墙，听着仪器微小的嘀嘀声。医生走了出来：“你可以去看他了。”

Greg站起来跟着他进到房间里。“oh，耶稣啊，Sherlock，”Greg喃喃自语着，坐在了他床边的白色塑料椅上。

他看着连到Sherlock喉咙里的管子，那些线也连到了另一边的仪器上，有液体在里面滴注着。“你们把那些针管放哪了？”他忽然问道。

“谨慎的收了起来。”

“我需要把那些带到苏格兰场然后送到巴特医院。可能会是我在办理的一个案子的证据。”Greg说。我们在办理的案子。Shit，Sherlock，你他妈到底想什么呢？

“我们什么时候才能知道治疗有效？”

“未来十小时之内，差不多这段时间吧。他的情况不算太差，但是也不算好。我得说我们比最差的情况要好一点。”Greg看着表，下午4:32，还有十小时的煎熬。

“我得再给他哥哥打个电话了。”Greg低声说。

医生点点头，走了出去。Greg拨出了Mycroft的号码，对面的人马上就接了起来：“Greg，发生什么了吗？”

“我现在和他待在一起，他看起来…他需要熬过接下来的十小时，差不多十小时。”Greg长出了一口气。

“我很快就到。Greg…”Greg听出电话那端的人犹豫的语气。

“嗯？”

“别留他一个人在那。”

“我会留在这的，好吗？我哪里都不会去的。”

“谢谢。”Mycroft挂断了电话，Greg闭上眼睛揉了揉脸。他努力回想着他们的最后一段对话，他的表现，他说了什么。他想起了鼠路案（rat run case）——这就是Sherlock最终给案件命的名。

这个乱摊子肯定会有什么符合逻辑的解释。有什么事情可以解释它。没人会就这么摄入有毒的东西然后马上又要求治疗。他不想死。

Greg确定他不想死。

——————————————————————————————————

当Mycroft走进来的时候，他的助理跟在他身侧。Greg正在看一份医生带过来给他的活页材料，因为他说他需要看看相关文件，然后又加了一句他不会走出这个房间去拿的。

Greg站起来，看着正死死盯着自己兄弟的Mycroft。他的神色不安，平时整齐的西装上也有皱褶。“Oh，Sherlock，”他低声说着，然后转向他的助理：“你可以暂时离开吗？”他对她说。

她一语不发的离开了。“我就在外面等着。”Greg说着把椅子推向Mycroft。

“不用。”Mycroft坚定的说。Greg皱起眉。

“不用？”

“不用出去，你可以留下，如果你愿意的话。”

Greg慢慢的坐回到椅子上。Mycroft选择了床对面的另一个椅子。

“10小时？”Mycroft问。

Greg看了看表：“他说这个的时候是下午4:23。所以现在的话差不多还剩9小时。”

“九小时。”Mycroft重复着。

“你的助理叫什么名字？”过了一段时间，Greg开口问道。

“Anthea。”Greg只是点点头，然后继续回头去看刚才他读得那些材料。

八小时。

Anthea走了进来，给他们俩每个人都带了一杯喝的。他们一直都没再讲话。Mycroft用的是蓝色的马克杯，而Greg的是塑料杯。“人们在中国是喝茶的，而不是咖啡。”她解释了一下，又走了出去。

Greg烫到了舌头，不禁皱起脸。Mycroft用一个微妙的笑容回应了一下。

七个半小时。

Greg把自己的椅子移到了Mycroft身边，然后做起了填字游戏。而Mycroft在打电话给他的父母。他并没提到正在发生的事情。很明显他总是在周二的此时打电话给他们，在他去开会之前，也在他们出去吃饭之前。

七小时。

Mycroft最后又站在房间外面打了15分钟的电话。Greg只能听到他模糊的声音，但是听不清具体的词句。

他看到玻璃外的那个人心烦意乱的讲着话，Mycroft一边打电话又穿过玻璃来看Sherlock。他吸引着Greg的目光。

考虑着自己是不是不应该待在这个地方，Greg移开了视线。

六小时。

“那个，如果你希望的话，我可以走的。”Greg在纠结过盯着Sherlock的必要性还有心里那种他是不被需要的的感觉之后，还是开口说道：“用短信告诉我他的情况就行。”

“你不想离开这里，所以就按照你所希望的留在这儿吧。”Mycroft看着他。

“我感觉我有点碍事。”

“我发现你的陪伴有种神奇的安慰感。虽然你真的要停止用那种好像我马上就要崩溃的眼神看着我了。”

Greg低头看向了自己的膝盖。

五小时。

Mycroft的另一个助理给他们每人带了一个制作精良的三明治。Greg觉得这是他吃过最好吃的一个三明治了。

他已经太久没有进食，手都有点发抖。吃完之后他感到有点恶心。

四小时。

Greg看着医生来检查生命体征。“我们撤掉了镇定剂。”其中一位医生说：“很快应该就可以让他不再插管了。”

三小时。

Sherlock又重新用上了镇定剂。他抽搐惊厥的程度比Greg刚到医院他首次出现这种症状的时候好不了多少。

Greg靠在墙上，咬着牙看着整个过程。Mycroft把头深深地埋在手掌里。

两小时。

Mycroft告诉了Greg他的填字游戏的最后一行怎么填。Greg开始在纸上胡乱涂鸦，给上面的政客画上胡子。他不是故意让首相看起来像是希特勒的。

医生又一次把Sherlock身上的插管都拿掉了。这次他的情况明显有所改善。

Mycroft脸上没有任何表情。

一个半小时。

当医生说所有的迹象都显示状况良好的时候，Mycroft终于有一点点放松下来。Greg问他有没有做圣诞节的准备。

“我讨厌圣诞节。”Mycroft说。

“我也是。”Greg回复道。

“是啊。没错，我也认为你会这样。”Mycroft说着，看着他作着分析。Greg没有回应他。

一小时。

Sherlock睁开了眼睛试图讲话。他的喉咙很明显在那些管子的刺激下很痛，他小声说着“真有意思。”

Mycroft什么都没说，摇摇头离开了房间。而Greg的耐心要少得多：“你这个蠢货！你可能会死掉！”

“这就是为什么我要站在医院外面干这个。”Sherlock碰了碰自己的喉咙，畏缩了一下。

“你为什么…算了吧，我也不关心这个了。我要去看看你哥现在怎么样了。”

Sherlock没有回答，而Greg冲出去寻找起Mycroft。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg发现Mycroft在家属等候室里，远远地看着他正凝视着窗外，他的双手垂在身侧。“如果我知道他要干什么的话…”Greg开口。

“这是不可能的。”Mycroft用一种无情的声音说：“Sherlock总是能把每个人蒙在鼓里。他从来不考虑别人。他只会做他觉得最好的事情。”

Greg坐在其中一个沙发上，在感到背上好像被什么刺痛了一下的时候畏缩了一下。“你还好吗？”他问。真是个蠢透了的问题。

“我很好。”Mycroft冷冷的说：“现在Sherlock也已经度过危险期，我想我最好要回去工作了。”

“我会好好看着他的。”Greg说。

Mycroft转身看着他：“我不觉得这次的事情是你的错。不要感觉你要对此负责。你不是他的保姆。”

“你也不是。”Greg说：“他是个成年人了。我知道他多半时间表现的都不像成年了，但是他现在不是15岁，他的年龄都快到这个的两倍了。如果他想自杀的话，他应该该死的就直接那么干就行了。”Mycroft扬起眉毛。Greg有些语无伦次：“基督啊，Mycroft，你知道我不是这个意思。如果我是这个意思的话我今天就不会冲到这儿来了。我关心他。不仅仅是因为他帮忙破案，我对这孩子的喜爱程度要超过这一点。他总是搞得我想要发疯，但是他现在没事了。”

Greg认真的看着Mycroft。感觉到他也在低头注视着他。他花了一点时间去想曾经有多少人在这样的注视下退缩了。“这不是你的错，”Greg最后说：“你没有可能去做任何能阻止他的事，”他补充道，犹豫着走近了Mycroft一步。他的眼神还是像要贯穿他一样。“他是个笨蛋。这不是你的错。”Greg重复着。

“我意识到了。”

他看起来可没有意识到，Greg看着年长的Holmes心里想着。然后他就看见了那种表情，他在Sherlock身上也只曾见到过一两次的那副表情。一闪而过的脆弱，那种神色在他的眼睛里划过，好像在说“告诉我我是对的。”因为一个人不会一辈子都是对的，Greg想，总会需要有些人来确认给你听，告诉你这些真的都是对的。

在Mycroft转过身又面向窗子的时候，Greg又朝他走了几步。“他没事的。”Greg说：“你没有让他失望。”Greg终于和他面前的男人近在咫尺。他停顿了一下，知道他可以伸出手，把手放在他的肩膀上。

这个男人会是那种会在触碰下变得柔软的人吗？或者如果他再敢靠近一点点这个人就会转过身来扭断他的脖子？但是他觉得自己可以冒这个险。他从来都不会是那种会退缩的人。

他伸出手，碰到了Mycroft的肩膀，看到那个人明显有一秒钟的僵硬，然后就慢慢的呼出一口气放松下来。他并没有在这个触碰上施加太多压力，但是也不会把手移开就是了。像是在确认一样，Greg用手来回抚过Mycroft的肩膀，感受着手指之下柔软的羊毛。

Mycroft转头看向他。

他又一次有了那种人们在被Mycroft Holmes紧盯着的时候肯定会有的那种本能反应。那种怯懦畏缩的反应，那种想要以最快的速度逃走的反应，可能都不敢背对着他，甚至退下的时候还会有点卑躬屈膝。

但是Greg不会对任何人表现出畏缩。他从6岁的时候意识到即使被一个年纪比他大的男孩子逼进角落他都可以反击那时起，他就没再向任何人屈服过了。而且他也不会对一个Holmes屈服。他们都那么的自我感觉良好，那种偶尔把他们带回到地球让他们开始脚踏实地的感觉其实非常好。

所以Greg继续和他对视着。而Mycroft也没有收回目光。

然后完全没有经过大脑的——他做了太多没过脑子的事了，Greg又朝前走了一点。他的手从Mycroft肩膀那个位置滑下来到他的手臂上。他就把手放在了那儿，当半路滑过那个人上臂上的肌理的时候，他的手几乎不想离开。

“这不是你的错。”Greg又说了一次，还是在看着那个人。Mycroft一直很平静。但是Greg没有移开他的手。事实上，他甚至离得更近了一点，他的拇指抚过Mycroft的胳膊。

Mycroft把头微微低下，沉默着闭了一会儿眼睛。他重新看着Greg，小声的呢喃出一句“谢谢。”。Greg开始把自己的手收回来，但是Mycroft伸出手来碰到了他的前臂。

Greg的眼神和Mycroft相遇。Mycroft的手坚定地放在他的前臂上，没有什么要放手的迹象。他们互相注视了彼此很久，Mycroft的手缠上了他的手臂，热度甚至已经透了他的外套。Greg重新把手放回到Mycroft的肩膀上，感觉他已经尽可能的站到离他最近的地方，再近一点就会太多的侵犯到对方的个人空间了。

Greg感觉自己的心脏在胸膛里猛烈的跳动着，在安静的沉默中这是他身边唯一能听到的声音。Greg咬了下嘴唇。他在做这个之前没有意识到自己在做这个，而Mycroft依旧在看着他。

他看到Mycroft的眼神游移到自己的嘴唇，然后又回到自己的眼睛上。

Greg想他能在他的眼睛里看到一些类似绝望和希望的东西在那。

就像他已经很久没有被人这么靠近过了，就像Greg放在他肩膀上的手不知怎么的把他定在了那里。把他粘在了地面上。Greg停止了思考，又朝Mycroft更靠近了一点儿，用手臂搂过Mycroft的脖颈，让他们的胸膛贴在了一起。

Mycroft并没有马上做出什么反应，但是他也没有非常紧绷。

当Mycroft的手臂终于围过他的腰间，Greg无意识的发出一声叹息。“我很生他的气。”Mycroft在他耳边低语着，他的头靠在Greg肩上。

“我也是。”Greg说。他用手摩擦着Mycroft的背。“很生气但是也松了口气。”他感到Mycroft的头在他的肩膀上移动着表示同意。

他们就这样待了一会儿。Mycroft的身体坚定地和他靠在一起，很温暖。Greg觉得自己可能身上会有点味道，而且对此有点不好意思。Mycroft，相比之下，闻起来就像是一套新衣服。他闻起来是古龙水的味道，还有淡淡的烟香。

那肯定很痛苦，Greg想，等待着被告知治疗是否有效。他们在那个房间里待了好几个小时。现在已经过了凌晨四点钟了，他们两个都已经精疲力竭。但是Greg想让自己保持坚韧，因为他觉得Mycroft随时都有可能从自己的臂弯里跌下去。

Mycroft首先退了回去，让一只手垂了下去，另一只手却停在Greg腰间。

Greg把手放下在Mycroft的手臂上。他看着自己面前的那个男人，眼睛下面有淡淡的黑眼圈，前额上细小的皱纹。上帝啊，他需要睡眠，因为他根本没法把眼神从他身上移开。以往那种严肃而强有力的眼神不见了，他看上去脆弱，受伤，陌生，嗯，破碎的美丽。

Greg手摩擦过Mycroft的手臂，Mycroft把头稍微倾斜了一点。Greg看到他舔着嘴唇。Greg轻轻叹息了一下，向前走了一步，注意到Mycroft的嘴唇离他近在咫尺，对Greg来说是个完美的角度，去抹消这段距离让他们的嘴唇碰到一起…

然后Mycroft的手机忽然响了起来。

Greg急速的拉开距离，转身背对Mycroft走到糖果机旁边。他听到Mycroft几乎悄无声息的对电话那头说着话，而Greg就趁这个机会走出了房间。

他靠在墙上，皱起眉。他无意识的触摸着本应该是他的婚戒的地方。他差点就吻上了Mycroft Holmes。而且他自从17年前认识了Caroline的之后就没有亲吻过Caroline之外的任何人了。

但是他差一点点就要亲吻Mycroft Holmes，他觉得Mycroft Holmes也正要回吻他。

真是太心累了。肯定是缺乏睡眠让他的脑子一片混乱。他们都筋疲力尽，过于情绪化又刚刚从紧绷的情绪中走出来。任何人都会在这样的情况出现之后寻求身体接触，不是吗？

快速的看了一眼Sherlock的病房——那货正躺在床上，用手在下巴下面搭了一个塔尖——Greg离开了医院回到家，决定不再对这件事多想了。


	10. 依然迷失

2005年12月

Greg坐在办公桌旁工作着。他面前摆放着尸体的照片，虽然他根本没法分辨出它们的具体特征。Mycroft就像这个办公室是他的所有物一样，直接走了进来。Greg站起来，桌子消失了，而Greg直接走上前吻上他。

那是个火辣的，细致的，绝望的吻，他们紧紧的拥抱彼此，手指在衣物间纠缠…

…从眼角的余光中，Greg意识到有东西在移动。那是Sherlock，穿着红色的T恤，全身是血。Greg眨了眨眼睛，Sherlock消失了。取而代之的是那个穿着红色T恤的8岁男孩，浴血的受伤的脸。

“你帮不了我。”他说。

于是Greg惊醒了。

他挣扎着坐起来，把毯子从自己汗湿的身体上拂下去。他揉了揉脸，闭上眼睛。那个男孩的脸仍然是他能看到的一切。他已经有一阵子没看到过他了。他在Greg承受的压力很大的情况下往往会出现在Greg的梦——不，是梦魇——里面。

Greg伸手够到了另一个枕头上的手机。上面显示着凌晨3:45。

他累得要命。前一天凌晨4:37才离开了医院，他一整天都觉得自己就像个僵尸，还混合着持续的压力，一是关于Sherlock做的那些破事儿，二是对于差一点点就要吻上Mycroft Holmes感到有点迷惑。很明显他的潜意识非常喜爱亲吻Mycroft这个主意，因为那部分的梦确实相当令人愉快。Greg检查了一下邮箱，然后决定给那个人发个短信。

短信 4:37am：嗨，就是看看Sherlock恢复的怎么样了。希望他没给你带来太多压力。

他按下了发送键，从床边的杯子里喝了口水，对那杯水温软的感觉做了个鬼脸。他跌回到被子里闭上了眼睛。他的手机响了一声。

短信 Mycroft Holmes 3:49am：他在恢复。如果你有时间的话他想要见见你。我也是。M

Greg皱起眉，没想到他会这么快回复。手机强烈的亮光迫使他眯着眼睛开始回复起来。

短信 3:53am：我有夜班，所以早上再过去。你在做什么？  
短信 Mycroft Holmes 3:54am：正在旅途中。我在周五之前都会在国外。大概我们可以安排个时间一起去喝一杯？我需要请你帮个忙。M

帮个忙。真是妙极了。帮更多的忙。

短信 3:56am：周五几点？这是我最后一条消息了，我要回去睡觉了。路途愉快。  
短信 Mycroft Holmes 4:12am：晚上八点钟合适吗？好好休息。M

这次手机响起来的时候Greg没有起来。但是到了早晨醒过来之后他回复了。

短信 6:54am:八点可以。很快就能再见了。我在去看Sherlock的路上。

Greg发现Sherlock坐在病床上喝着一杯茶。他确实看起来比前一天好多了。“你又有案子了？”他在Greg走进来的时候问道。

Greg把双臂交叉起来，看着连在Sherlock胳膊上的输液管。

“不。你和我现在要谈谈。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼：“我很抱歉而且我再也不会这么做了。”

“说得像真的一样。”

Sherlock就只是盯着他：“他们一会儿就会放我走了。”

Greg皱起眉：“要等到你告诉我你他妈当时到底在想什么。”他坐到床边：“我一整天都有时间。”

“不，你没有，你得去上班。”

Greg把双臂交叉着放在胸前：“你为什么这么干？”

Sherlock把他的茶水放在桌子上：“鼠路案让我很烦。我不明白为什么杀手选择毒杀而不是枪击或者用刀，明明那才是更有效的方法。我权衡过风险，然后才决定自己试下，这样才能给我自己提供一个洞察凶手思维的机会。”

Greg摇摇头。这他妈都是什么乱七八糟的。“这完全不值。”他说。

“我不同意。”虽然从Sherlock的脸上什么都看不出来，但在他脑海深处的某处他觉得毒害自己是符合逻辑的。Greg觉得他一定是疯掉了。

“你到底知不知道你该死的让我和你哥哥经历了什么？”

“Mycroft太夸张了。”Sherlock说。

Greg揉着自己的脸：“我们在那里坐了十个小时，而且觉得你就要死了！”

“你俩能别表现的像我父母一样了吗？”Sherlock皱眉：“来想想吧，我父母在哪？”

“Mycroft没有告诉他们。”

“为什么？”

“因为如果你能恢复的话他不想让他们担心。”

Sherlock发出愤怒的声音：“他只是喜欢感觉到自己很重要。”他低声抱怨。

“他关心你。”Sherlock啜饮了一口茶。看起来他并不打算回复这一句。“那么，你到底有没有吸取教训？这次经历值得吗？”

“不算太值，不。我以后不会这么做了。”

“不这么做真是该死的太对了。你得从你现在这个家里搬出去。”

“什么？不，我不要。”

“你必须搬出去。”Greg说：“这是最后通牒。”

“不要。我要做卧底。”

Greg没法忍住，他爆发出一阵大笑声：“你要干嘛？”

“我要做卧底。做为毒贩。或者可能是有毒瘾的人，我还没决定呢。”

“不，你该死的最好不要。你现在别想靠近这个案子。我甚至不知道现在还要不要允许你靠近我别的案子。”

Sherlock皱起眉：“但是我们在一起办鼠路案。”

“不，我们没有。还有，别这么称呼它。”

“好吧，那我们要怎么给它命名？”

“它不需要命名。”

“它当然需要名字。这就是人们常做的，给东西起名字。你知道Mycroft曾经养了只兔子叫Stanley吗？”

Greg咧嘴笑了。他是真的忍不住。一想到Mycroft有个宠物，他对Sherlock的沮丧情绪就消散了。“他养了什么？”

“他只拥有了它一个月因为母亲对它过敏。Mycroft简直悲痛欲绝。”

Greg决定把这项信息封存起来以备未来使用。可能这就是他关心那个找死的兔子的马克杯的原因？Greg现在感觉有点糟了。“无论如何。”Sherlock看着墙壁说：“没有我你没法解决这个案子，没有你我也不会戒毒。我觉得Mycroft会同意咱俩之间的约定的，不是吗？”

“我觉得Mycroft想把你锁起来然后把钥匙扔掉。”Greg低声抱怨着。

“但是你不会。你需要我，探长。”

“真是要命。”Greg说：“我跟你做个交易。两周。戒毒，找个新公寓，我们就一起查老鼠药那个案子。”

“带着我的卧底身份？”

“不！这件事一百万年都别想发生！”

“为什么？我会表现的很好的。”

Greg不确定他是不是真的会。这是个可怕的想法。“我不在乎你是不是个奥斯卡获得者，你绝对不能做这件事而且这已经板上钉钉了。两周，Sherlock。”

“我没钱去别的公寓。”他说。

“你有，Mycroft把大笔的钱放到了你的账户。”

“我才不会碰他给的钱。”

“你必须得碰，Sherlock，”Greg说着站起身，把手插进口袋：“你还没明白。你还没明白你让我经历过什么。行了，那就这样了。你好好表现，否则咱俩的友好关系就到这儿了，我和你哥也不会有什么关系了。找个公寓。我会给你列个单子，你可以自己去看看它们。”Sherlock把胳膊交叉起来放在胸前。“你无权抗议，”Greg告诉他：“忍着吧。对了，我要去上班了。明天见，记住没？”

Sherlock闹别扭似的转身背对着Greg，Greg翻了个白眼离开了。

——————————————————————————————————

活动着自己的肩膀，Greg又看了下时间。现在是周五的晚上7：34，所以Mycroft很快就会到访。他需要喝一杯。他并不很饿——已经过了这个劲儿了——但是需要喝一杯。现在，一杯酒就能支持他了。他继续回到文书工作上，看着Bullock乱七八糟的字。少数的盗窃案，有一部分抓到了犯人。就只需要再完成上法庭这一步就行了。

拔掉电脑上和监视器连接的线，Greg成功的在手机响起来之前签好了五份需要他签署的东西之中的三份。

短信 Mycroft Holmes 7:56pm：车在外面了。M

Greg站起来穿上风衣，反复查看了一下他的电子邮箱，然后关掉了显示器。他环视着办公室回想了一下还有没有什么急需处理的紧急工作，然后就走出了大楼。他找了找，看到那辆熟悉的车就等在入口那里，后车门开着。

“晚上好。”Mycroft看着他说：“漫长的一天。”Greg点了点头但是避开了Mycroft的眼睛。当然了，那个人只要看他一眼就能推断出来。

“全都是案头工作。”他系上了安全带：“那打算去哪儿呢？”

“你看起来需要来一杯够劲的酒。”Mycroft微笑着说。Greg哈哈大笑起来，胃里的紧张感好像融化了。

“你这句可说对了。”

“附近有一个安静的去处，我偶尔会光顾。我确定他们会有合适的酒能够改善你的心情。”

Greg看着车窗外。本来还以为他们会去一个什么精致的酒店里的酒吧，当发现他们停在了一个他也去过几次的酒吧外面的时候，Greg吃了一惊。他知道里面很暖和，都是好酒，还有那种让你可以陷进去的皮椅子。而且他们还有过一个不错的酒吧游戏之夜。但是他怀疑要是那个活动是在今晚的话，Mycroft就会带他去别的地方了。

他们下了车走了进去。Greg研究了一下那些酒，选了一种名叫Old Peculiar的黄油啤酒，然后充满兴趣的看着Mycroft选他的那份酒。他选了一种威士忌。

Greg扬起眉毛。“漫长的一天？”他问道，没能像早些时候Mycroft问他相同的问题的时候那么充满自信。

“是啊。不幸到了极致。”Mycroft说。他让Greg给那些酒付了钱，带路走到了一个面对着一个火炉的沙发旁。

Greg找了个位置坐下，把目光投向了酒吧里的其他人：“所以，你要让我帮你个忙？”

“我希望你能允许Sherlock参与Kirkcudbright案。这项案件对我来说有一定重要性。而且我相信他的加入必定会有所帮助。同样也会把他的思维从老鼠药的案子上拉走，我相信这一点对现在的状况来说只会有好处。”

“不行。”

Mycroft皱了下眉：“不行？”

“Sherlock在两周之内在找到个别的住处而且证明他戒了毒之前都不能参与我的任何案子。”

“但是在这之后你就允许他加入进来？”

“我不知道。这是个大案。我已经在它上面花了两年了。我不会让他在法庭上被搞砸的。”

“又一次的。”

Greg咬紧牙关看着那个男人：“你是故意要惹我生气吗？”

“我道歉。Hadrian Kirkcudbright有权限接触这个国家最重要的信息。如果他们落人错误的人之手，那将是非常令人憎恶的情况。”

“我不会让Sherlock插手的。可能未来的某一天会，但是现在不行。”

“因为你还在生他的气。”

“简直气死我了，”Greg确认道：“他完全不明白我为什么在生气这一点让我更加生气。”Mycroft又喝了一口酒。Greg转身看着火炉。他好好喝了一大口啤酒。“好吧，要是就这件事的话，我大概该走了。”

“很好。”Mycroft说。Greg看着他。他弟弟几乎自杀了。Greg不喜欢这种花了这么长时间才能充分理解他的情况。

“你还好吗？”Greg轻轻地问。

“很好。”Mycroft说。

“你在我这里不需要逞什么男子汉气概。”

“我没在…逞强。”Mycroft拉下脸，好像那句话真的在生理上伤害了他似的。Greg看着Mycroft，转身对着沙发，让自己身体的角度正好面对着那个人。

“我告诉他我们会给他找个新公寓。”Greg说。

“是啊，我很确定这样是最好的。如果你需要我的帮忙，请让我知道。”

Greg摇摇头，又喝了一大口酒。“我真是该死的烦透了。”Greg说。Mycroft眯起眼睛看他。“这件事情发生之后你有跟Sherlock说过话吗？”

“当然。还是我告诉了你Sherlock要求与你会面。”

“所以我可以不做传话筒了？”

“我从来没有要求你做我们之间的调停人。”Mycroft缓慢的说。

“感觉上有点像我已经是了。”

“只是因为你是最接近于Sherlock的朋友的存在。而且相信我，这确实令我很吃惊。”

Greg皱眉：“为什么？我有什么问题吗？”

“你没有任何问题，Greg。我的惊讶是源于你本身居然也会把Sherlock当做朋友。一个完全不考虑你的感受就告诉你你妻子有外遇的人。尽管如此，在一天之后，你就像是完全没有被伤到一样再次和他见面。”

“他很有用。”Greg对着酒杯咕哝着。

“你喜欢他。”

“嗯，不应该吗？”

“你当然应该。交朋友对Sherlock来说十分困难。甚至当熟人们都很乐于跟他待在同一个房间的时候，他都很难交到朋友。尽管他有那么明显的缺陷，你还是愿意和他一起工作，这才是我惊讶的最终原因。但是，就像我之前曾经说过的，你不断地让我感到惊讶。”

Greg微微抬起头看着他的杯子：“我猜你是个很不容易惊讶的人。”

“最不容易惊讶的那种。”

Greg发现Mycroft对他温暖的微笑着，慢慢小口喝着酒。Greg把目光从他的嘴唇上移开。“所以，你去了牛津，但Sherlock去了剑桥。那是故意的吗？”

Mycroft笑起来：“几乎可以肯定。他不会去一个他感觉在他水平之下的大学的。但是他宁可去卢顿大学都不愿意去牛津。”

“他一直都这样吗？”

“怎么样？”

“把事情搞得这么复杂。”

“不经常。但是他还是以此著名。”

Greg点点头，品味着他的酒。“我不明白他为什么这么做，Mycroft。如果他又开始注射海洛因，我会很生气但是也能理解。复吸是可能会发生的。但是另一样成分。毒药。我不明白。”

“他总是在想着案子。”Mycroft过了一小会儿之后说。Greg看着他。“想象一下，走进这间酒吧，听着每个人内心的声音。那边那个和女友在一起的男人。他正在努力想让她意识到他丢了工作，再也不能养活她和他们的孩子了。另一方面他的女友则幸福满溢，根本不知道他内心的煎熬。那个酒吧招待刚刚失去了父母中的一位。那边穿红色衬衫的先生刚刚被升职。现在，想象着你能够听到所有这些人的想法。每一种问题，每一种情绪，他们一天内经历的所有事情都同时流过你的大脑。这就是Sherlock日日夜夜听到的东西。我相当确定这有时会非常吵。而海洛因可以把这些声音的音量降低。”

Greg四周环视了一下他们所处的房间：“这还是没有解释毒药的问题。”

“在他思维的深处，醒着的每一个时刻，他都在想着这个案子。权衡着，试图想出他遗漏了什么。你必须意识到对于我的兄弟来说，解不开案子会是最糟糕的一种失败。”

Greg把双臂交叉起来：“我知道这种感觉。”

“我知道。”Mycroft说：“所以相信我，当我告诉你他宁可错误地以为注射毒药能让他更好的洞察这个案子的时候，这是一样最后的手段。他只是想弄明白是怎么回事。”

“你怎么知道他都在经历什么？我的意思是，脑海里的声音什么的。”

“我在进入牛津之前就学会了关掉那些声音。我努力让Sherlock也这么做。我试着教他怎么把那些音量降低。但是当然，他不会听我的。”

“听起来像是Sherlock的作风。”Greg喃喃着。

“的确如此。”

“那他什么时候染上毒品的？”

“在大学。我当时正在一次非常有前途的事业变动中，身处国外。我直到回国才意识到他对自己做了什么。”Greg喝完了自己的酒。“我可以做任何事，以换取让Sherlock给我帮助他的机会。”Mycroft说。

“你是怎么…调低音量的？”Greg问。

“我发现了如何授权。”

Greg大笑着：“授权你的思想？”

“是的。我学会了过滤掉不重要的、平淡的细节，同时依然把它们储存起来以备未来使用。而且我会反之专注于那些我需要很快回想起的事情。”

Greg摇摇头：“耶稣啊。你肯定觉得我是个白痴。”

“你有很多优点，Greg。”

Greg笑起来：“这就是‘没错’的意思了。”

Mycroft的嘴角挑起来了一点：“很少有像我和Sherlock这样思考的人。”

“那，谁更胜一筹？”Greg问。

“我是更聪明的那一个。”Mycroft微笑着说。他喝完了威士忌。“请允许我请你喝下一杯。”

Mycroft走到吧台。Greg看着他离开，默默想着这还是第一次他真正了解到关于Mycroft的事情。他不会——或是不能——讨论他工作上的事情。而且他看起来就像Greg一样是个工作狂。

Greg扭头回望着吧台边上的那个男人，把目光从他的后背移动到他修长的腿上。他在座位上挪动了一下。他已经有很长时间没这样从某种意义上来说注意一个男人身上的细节了。他有一点被吸引，他承认。一点点。或许是因为那种他好像总是有一种控制力的风格…

他没意识到自己在盯着Mycroft，直到看到他每只手拿了一杯酒转过身。当发现Greg在看着他的时候，Mycroft的嘴唇张开了一点，头微微歪起来。他开始微笑着走近。Greg感觉到自己的脸颊热乎乎的，祈祷着刚刚自己不会太明显。Mycroft放下了杯子，坐回到沙发上，比刚才的位置离Greg近了一点。“就是说你可以分析一个人身上的所有事？”Greg问。

“演绎。是的。”

Greg拿起自己的一品脱酒：“在你的工作里肯定很有用。无论你的工作是什么。”

Mycroft笑出了声：“我发现很多技巧都很有用。”

Greg露齿而笑：“值得一试嘛。我很好奇。”

他抬起头看到服务生带来了一堆吃的。他把一些面包、橄榄油还有香醋放到Mycroft面前，Greg得到的则是一个牛肉汉堡还有薯  
片。“谢谢。”Mycroft对服务生道谢，然后撕开了面包。

Greg大笑起来：“你演绎出我还没吃晚饭还是什么的？”

“一整天只吃一个熏肉三明治可不算多，Greg。”Mycroft说。

“我早晨还吃了吐司。”Greg小声抱怨。

“那件一直困扰着你的非常不愉快的事情是什么？”Mycroft在Greg咬了一口汉堡之后问道。Greg耸耸肩。他一直在努力不去想。

“我们逮捕了那个家伙。”他说。

“家庭暴力？”

“是。”

“我很抱歉。”

“我一直都在处理这种事情的。”

“即便如此，这次这件也尤其严重的对你造成了影响。”

Greg看着他：“已经解决了。只是在上法庭之前还要有不少的文书工作。”令他惊讶的是，Mycroft伸出了手触碰着他的胳膊。虽然仅仅持续了一秒钟。

“你有很多优点，Greg。”他重复了一遍这句话，然后继续吃起他的食物。Greg瞥了自己的胳膊一眼，然后大大的咬了一口汉堡。“你在找什么样子的公寓？”Mycroft用餐巾擦着手指问到。

“床，厨房，浴室。我不需要别的东西了。”

“要求什么特定区域吗？”

“我买得起的地方就行。尽可能离上班的地方近一点吧，我觉得。”

“如果你有什么需要的——”

“——我不需要。”Greg脱口而出。他不太确定自己是不是在防守。肯定是太累了。“对不起，Mycroft。”

“你需要聊聊吗？”这个问题非常温柔，也让Greg吓了一跳。他摇摇头。

“但是谢谢你。”Greg咬着自己的嘴唇。他不想问起关于他们在医院里差点接吻的事情，但是…“Mycroft——”他被口袋里的手机震动声打断了。他呻吟了一下。“抱歉。Lestrade。”

“Greg，又有尸体出现了。”电话那端是Sally：“鼠路的尸体。”

“Shit。在哪？”

“WestCromwell路。”

“West。”Greg重复了一下。Upper, Lower, South, West, North…“基本确定是鼠路案了。我会尽快到的。”

“我送你去。”Mycroft在他身边说。

Greg用口型说了句“谢谢”，然后继续在电话里讲：“没错，一会儿见，Sally。保护好现场，叫法医过去…太棒了，干得好。马上见。”

Greg发出一条短信。

短信 9:13pm: West Cromwell路。新的鼠路案尸体。想来就来吧。

他跟着Mycroft走出酒吧，Mycroft为他打开了车门。Greg滑坐在后座上，看着自己的手机。“又是老鼠药那个案子？”Mycroft坐到他身边问。Greg点点头。他刚刚收到Sherlock的回复。

短信 Sherlock Holmes 9:16pm：我马上去。SH

当Greg凝视着窗外的时候，Mycroft摆弄着自己的手机。汽车大概十分钟之后就停下了，Greg解开了安全带。他在Mycroft碰到他的胳膊的时候微微跳了起来。他的手指蜷缩着绕过他的胳膊。“这是个美好的夜晚。”他说：“我会再跟你联系的。”

Greg微笑着:“我也是。”Mycroft移开了手，Greg走下车，努力忽略胃里那种有蝴蝶在飞舞的感觉。犯罪现场。是该做回探长的时候了。“Donovan！”Greg走向闪烁的灯光，听到Mycroft的车驶离的声音。他回头看着他离开，然后转过身：“我们有什么发现没？”  
她摇摇头：“你自己来看看吧。”

Greg注意到她颤抖的手：“哦，糟透了，我刚刚才吃过饭。”他低声抱怨着，从塑料绳下面钻了过去。

那个尸体先生的手伸过头顶，在他身体上方做出一个固定的动作。他的脚被呕吐物围绕着。Greg吞咽了一下走近了一点：“可怜的家伙。”他小声说。

他听到身后Sally的声音：“你他妈到这儿来干嘛？”肯定是Sherlock过来了。Greg走了过去。

“来吧，Holmes。把你的屁股挪到这边来。Donovan，别管了。”Sherlock看着Sally露出一个洋洋得意的笑，之后就走向了Greg。他看着那具尸体。

“跟那座房子里的尸体很像。”他说。

“没错。”

“有意思。”Sherlock观察着那个人：“毒品使用者。可卡因。”

“不是海洛因？”

“看看他的胳膊才知道。他把最后一顿饭都吐了。”Greg看着地面。是啊。这可能是个合理的假设。很好。“他比其他人死的都快。”Sherlock说：“这条路不算僻静，如果有人看到他会很快地联系警察。还可能会帮助他。”

“他是先被挂起来的？”

“手腕上的挣扎痕迹很明显。”

Greg叹了口气：“我担心的就是这个。”

Sherlock转身对着他：“你为什么和我哥哥一起出去？”

“这一点现在真的很重要吗？”Greg皱起眉。Sherlock看起来在权衡二者，最后转身重新面对着尸体。

Greg不禁注意到他已经开始对Sherlock推断的那些事情完全不问理由了。很显然Sherlock已经证明了他自己的能力。而Mycroft说他才是更聪明的那一个…真是令人担忧。

Greg要了几双手套，走到了尸体旁边。他感觉到他口袋里有东西，结果掏出了那个人的钱包。里面都是钞票，但是没有ID。“他是Newcastle的。”Sherlock说：“有借书卡。”

“那大概能证明他的身份了。”Greg说。

Sherlock皱眉：“我看不出模式了。”

Greg抿了抿嘴。他得承认，这次确实很像房子里的那些尸体，比起其他的尸体来说。他了解连环杀手。他们的作案手法多久才会改变一次？这变得太快了。“等你们拍完现场照片就把尸体送到巴特医院。”Greg说：“今晚能做的不多。Sherlock。明天来我办公室？”

“不行。”Sherlock说。Greg盯着他。

“你不能过来？”

“不。很忙。”

Greg带着他的肩膀把他拉到一边：“Sherlock，我需要再警告你一次关于毒品的事情吗？”

“不用了。你已经充分清晰的表达了你对这件事的立场。”

Greg看着他：“好吧，如果我们从尸体上发现什么有意思的地方，我会给你发短信的，行吗？”Sherlock什么都没说，转过身溜达着离开了犯罪现场。Greg看着他渐渐走远，无意识的咬住了自己的上唇。


	11. Got A Suitcase, Got Regrets

2005年12月

圣诞节从来不是什么和平时刻。太多的在酒吧醉酒闹事的人会互相打个仰面朝天了。今年的圣诞节当然也不例外。

那是在圣诞夜，Greg坐在办公桌旁边，意识到拘留室的隔间已经快满了，而现在才刚到凌晨12:05。他的显示屏右侧跳出了一封电子邮件，Greg抿了一口咖啡，点击了一下打开它。

 

Holmes，Mycroft

主题：圣诞快乐

亲爱的Greg，我意识到你并不特别喜爱每年的这个时候，但是我现在正要离开办公室，想到了还在工作中的你。我希望这封信可以成功的发送给你，让你也找到些节日的氛围。圣诞快乐。

诚挚的问候

Mycroft Holmes

 

Greg点击了回复键，手指在键盘上方停顿了一下。自从上次从酒吧分开之后他们还没有互相说过话，而且说真的，Greg一直在尽最大努力不去回想。他试图忽略那两次Mycroft触碰他的胳膊的微妙时刻，因为他知道自己现在肯定是在多想了。所以他一直尽最大可能把Mycroft从脑海里移除掉。

除了有一次淋浴的时候……但是他努力说服自己他当时想的不是Mycroft，只是和他有一样修长的腿和难以置信的美味的口音的……他在电脑上打出了回复。

Hi，Mycroft，我很好，谢谢，希望你也过得不错。祝你有个愉快的圣诞节，别让Sherlock陷入任何麻烦（哈，这点上祝你好运！！！）明年见。

 

Cheers，Greg

 

Greg拿起Kirkcudbright案的文件，开始重新浏览起来。他等着电话响起来告诉他他需要去街上，解决更多问题。

圣诞节真是最最糟糕的。整条路上都是挂着圣诞小灯的圣诞树。闪闪发光，漂漂亮亮，像是魔法一样。这应该是一年中最美好的日子，但是它一直让他感觉该死的痛苦。

Greg出生在十一月——大概。而且像很多其他孩子一样，他本应该在父母的爱意中度过第一个圣诞节。但是他生命中的第一个圣诞节——还有接下来的11个——都是在儿童之家度过的，他们努力过了，Oh，他们真的很努力，但是他们所度过的圣诞节从来都不像想象之中其他孩子们度过的圣诞节那么快乐。而且今年马上就会被塑造成他成年后过得最糟糕的几次圣诞节之一。

孤独的，几乎要离婚的。而现在最接近于他适当的朋友或是家人的存在，是一个根本没意识到或者根本不关心他是多么频繁的让Greg陷入到各种麻烦之中的，无忧无虑的，愚蠢的天才。还有一个到处晃来绕去就像他是宇宙之王一样的，他几乎吻上的男人。

Merry fucking Christmas。

曾经有过的“这周会过得好一点”的那种自信感绝对是错误的。圣诞日当天是Greg所知的最糟的日子，像通常一样有个安静的开始，但是会逐渐演变成高强度的犯罪场面。

中午12：32站在冰冷的泰晤士河旁边，看着RNLI的成员把尸体从河水里捞出来，Greg祈祷着这会是个能很快被判断为自杀的可怜人，然后扔给其他可怜的混蛋来处理这个案子。

腹部明显的刺伤表明这大概在Greg的管辖范围内。

他把手捂在脸上揉搓着，低声抱怨：“我该死的讨厌圣诞节。”

——————————————————————————————————

2006年1月

Greg在新年的午夜过后回到公寓里，完全准备好了要直接爬上床把自己摊在上面。他这周过的筋疲力尽，谢天谢地这让他接下来能有几天假。可Caroline坐在沙发上。他凝视着她：“嗨。”

她看着他，嘴上的口红闪闪发亮。她看起来很整洁有序，井井有条。Greg没觉得自己有什么心跳加速的感觉，也没感觉到什么特别的吸引力。“嗨。”她说。

“看看你——”

“我把文件带过来了。”她打断了他。

Greg皱起眉：“你把文件带过来了？”

“嗯。离婚用的。”

Greg吞咽了一下，移过去坐在了她旁边的椅子上：“你看上去不错。”他说。

“嗯，”她回答：“Martin对我很好。”她的目光又一次碰到Greg的，然后转而低头看着膝盖：“我怀孕了。”

Greg盯着她：“这么快？”

“是啊。”

“那不可能会是——”

“——那不是你的孩子，Greg，不用担心。”

Greg把双臂叠在胸前。说实话，他对这点还挺高兴。他抿了下嘴唇：“那，怎么，你就要结婚了吗？”

“日子还早。”Caroline看着他：“事情不应该是这样的，Greg。”

“什么，你指的是被我发现吗？”她继续低头看着膝盖。Greg咬着上唇：“你留着这地方吧，我不想要。”他最后说。

“Greg——”

“别说了。真的。我讨厌这地方总是让我想起你。我下周就搬出去。”

“我只是想让你幸福。”她说。

“就把那些文件给我吧。”Greg说着，不顾一切的想要把这一切都结束。Caroline把那些文件滑过桌子递给他。“我得先读一下这些东西。”

“当然，”她说着，往四周看了一圈：“你没有为了圣诞节做装饰。”

Greg对她皱起眉：“我为什么要这么做？”

“那是圣诞节。我们总是做装饰的。”

“是你总是做装饰。”他纠正道。

“你不喜欢吗？”她问。Greg坐在椅子上，有点挫败。直到刚才，他都没有意识到他们之间对彼此的了解有多么少。

“我讨厌圣诞节。”

“什么？”Caroline的眉毛扬了起来：“不，你不会的。”

“Caz。我讨厌圣诞节。这是一年中最糟糕的时候。”

“从什么时候开始的？”

“从我还是个孩子的时候。我圣诞节一直都在工作。”

“是啊，那是因为我们没有孩子。如果我们有孩子的话你就会被允许…”她忽然停下了：“等等，你是故意在圣诞节工作的是吗？”Greg点点头。她伤到了他，反过来伤害她一点也无妨吧。“为什么？”她问。

“‘我讨厌圣诞节。’这句话的哪个部分你没听懂？”

Caroline摇着头。她站起来开始穿上大衣：“两个星期之后把钥匙给我。”

“没问题。”

Caroline看了他一会儿：“过得幸福点，行吗？”

Greg点点头，但是没有回答，就那样看着她离开了。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg和Sherlock发现他们两个居然都在Greg的办公室里浏览着公寓介绍。Sherlock是在胁迫之下这么做的，因为Greg说直到他换个新地方住之前都不许他接触任何案子或者犯罪现场。Greg没指望跟他一起找到个新公寓，但是他已经把行李收拾好了。他仅有的那些。从所有权看来他并没拥有很多东西。

这就是为什么两周之后，他们两个在一起往Sherlock的新公寓里搬桌子。或者，更应该说是，Greg一个人在搬。

“喂！Sherlock！如果你不滚下来帮我搬桌子的话我就把它扔下楼。”

Sherlock的脸出现在楼梯上面：“拜托，Lestrade。你能把它弄上来的。”

“不，我不能。现在快下来帮我。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼重新走回来，抬着桌子的另一边。他们一起把它拽上了楼梯。

“你想把它放哪？”Greg问。

Sherlock耸耸肩:“随便。”

Greg让它直接倒在了地板上：“不错。那就放这儿了。”

“什么？不。”

“那就该死的告诉我你想把它放哪！”

Sherlock四周看了看：“放在窗户旁边。”他们又一起把它搬到了Sherlock想要它待的地方。这个公寓不太大。但是有个能放下单人床和衣柜的独立的卧室，还有独立的浴室，甚至还有厨房。Greg环顾着四周。

“你还有什么需要的吗？”Greg问，在Sherlock一边走过一边盯着他的时候皱起眉。

“哦天啊。真是不错的布置。”Greg转过身看着Mycroft。他感到自己的肩膀有点紧绷，于是强迫着自己让姿势放松下来，祈祷着这两个Holmes都没注意到他的反应。

谢天谢地Sherlock的注意力已经彻底固定在了Mycroft身上，完全没办法把精力分给Greg。他坐在沙发上，意识到自己以前还没见到过这两兄弟同时出现在一个房间里。除了Sherlock失去意识的那次，所以那次不算。这肯定会很好玩。Greg把一条胳膊搭在沙发背上，另一个搭在扶手上。他把一只脚踝搭在另一条腿的膝盖上，等着享受现场娱乐。

“你来这儿干嘛？”Sherlock怒目而视。

“我想看看你的新家。它比起你上一个住处显得无与伦比。绝对没有过誉。”Mycroft轻蔑的检视着这个房间。

“我除了离开没有别的选择。”Sherlock转过头意有所指的看着Greg。Greg露齿而笑，耸了耸肩作为回应。

“你给自己找到合适的居所了吗？”Mycroft忽视了Sherlock，把注意力放到了Greg身上。

他强烈的眼神让Greg完完全全的想起了他们那个未完成的吻。现在不能想这个，他在脑海里对自己说。“是啊，挺好的。”Greg说着咽了口口水：“会好的。”

“另外，Kirkcudbright案怎么样了？”

Sherlock充满好奇的看着Greg：“Kirkcudbright案是什么？”

“Oh，不！”Greg指着Mycroft：“不。别这么做。”

“我只是随便问问。”Mycroft说。

“不，你没有，”Greg说：“你只是想让Sherlock感兴趣。”

“你已经就Sherlock对此案的参与的问题表明了态度，探长。”

“Kirkcudbright案是什么？”Sherlock又问了一次。

“住口，Mycroft。”Greg警告道。

Mycroft满不在乎的微笑了一下：“那么，既然你们两位相处的如此融洽，我认为我应该离开让你们继续搬运物品。”

“不打算留下来帮我们安衣柜吗？”Greg问。

Sherlock哼了一声：“Mycroft会让这种事脏了他的手？”

Mycroft瞪了自己的弟弟一眼：“午安，探长。Sherlock。”Mycroft转过身走出门下了楼。

Sherlock发出了一声愤怒的怪叫，走到窗边看着他离开。Greg对于Sherlock看的不是他而松了一口气，因为他确定自己刚刚在盯着Mycroft的臀部。

“Kirkcudbright案是什么？”Sherlock问。

“跟你无关。”Greg说。

“我非常不赞成你和Mycroft同时知道一件我不知道的事情的情况。”

“很难。你到底要不要帮我安衣柜？”Greg问。Sherlock一言不发的坐在桌子边打开了他崭新的笔记本电脑——用圣诞节的时候他取得（盗取，大概）的Mycroft的信用卡买的。Greg翻了个白眼，抓起了螺丝刀。他走进Sherlock的卧室，留他一个人在键盘上敲敲打打。

——————————————————————————————————

两天之后Greg把自己的东西也搬了进来。独自一人。Sherlock毫不礼貌的拒绝了作出回报的邀请。谢天谢地那个公寓里自带了一张床，所以他只需要把那些箱子还有几包衣服拖进去。Sherlock住在楼上两层，而Greg住在一楼。

他盯着墙上的霉菌。好吧，这不算太理想，但是也可以坚持一阵子了。

“这就是你住的地方？”

Greg在转身看到Mycroft站在门口之后深吸了一口气，他至少还从走廊那边搬了一个箱子过来。

“是啊，有哪里有问题吗？”Greg从他手上接过箱子。他右手的手指拂过Mycroft的手，他在很久之后才感觉到这个短暂的接触。

“Greg，这地方有哪里没问题吗？”Mycroft问他。

Greg把箱子搬进卧室。“你看，我现在并没有太多选择。”他检查了一下箱子里的东西（DVDs）然后重新合上了箱子。“我还在给上一处公寓付一半的贷款。”

“我建议你尽快结束这项特别的支出。”Greg对这种又被呼来唤去的感觉翻了个白眼，但是什么都没说。

“你不能住在这里，这比Sherlock住的地方还要差。”

Greg走出了卧室把双臂交叉在胸前：“我只能付得起这个地方。”

“让我来帮你。”

“我不会要你的钱的。”

“你不需要这样。让我去问问是不是有人能为你找一处更舒适的居所。”

“这里挺舒服的。”Greg抗议道。

Mycroft挑起眉，Greg无奈的举起手：“好吧。你想怎么样就怎么样吧。”

“这才是正确答案。”Mycroft说着，唇上浮现出一个小小的微笑。Greg盯着他，感受到那种紧张感又一次燃烧了起来。

他开始走近他，而Mycroft的双手一直垂在身侧。

“我想也没有拆开行李的必要了。”Greg说。

Mycroft微笑着：“正是如此。”Greg走到他面前，Mycroft挑战性的抬起了头。Greg开始思考他要怎么样把Mycroft推到墙上。从Mycroft现在看他的眼神判断，他大概不会拒绝…Mycroft的嘴唇稍微分开了一点，他的眼睛专注的紧紧盯着Greg。

Mycroft的手机响了起来。Greg看着Mycroft低头看向手机屏幕。“我必须要接这个电话。”Mycroft平静地说：“我得离开一阵子，照顾好Sherlock。”Greg对他轻轻点了下头，看着他一边接电话一边走出了公寓。

Greg微微呼出一口气。他这次真的要有麻烦了，他心里深知这一点。


	12. Please

2006年1月

“我有好消息告诉你。”Sally咧嘴笑着走进了Greg的办公室。

他从电脑屏幕上抬起头：“这还是第一回。什么事？”

Sally叠起双臂，看着他微笑着：“我们拘留了一个人。”

Greg哼了一声：“更多的文字报告？这就是你的好消息？”

“他是个毒贩。”

“更棒了。”Greg低声抱怨着，把注意力移回他的电脑。

“他可能和鼠路案有关系。”

Greg翻了个白眼，呻吟着：“到底什么时候开始的，每个人都这么叫这个案子了？”

“大概在你开始这么叫之后，长官。”

Greg皱起眉，喝了一口咖啡。它已经冷了，但是他不想让她知道。“好吧。那别再这么叫了。”

“这名字还挺好听的，长官。”

“Sherlock想出来的。”他说。

Sally嗤笑了一声：“无论怎样吧，你愿意跟他谈谈吗？”

Greg看了看时间，又看了看电脑。他已经在这儿坐了三个小时了。出去伸展一下四肢，跟活人说说话应该不错。罪犯对他来说总是很吸引人的。“嗯，为什么不呢。”Greg从椅背上拿起外套把它穿上。他跟着Sally去了会面室，听着她给他过了一遍那人被指控的项目，还有那个人是谁。

Greg打开了门：“所以，”他一边说一边走进去：“让我们来聊聊谋杀吧。”

那个头发油腻腻的大块头看着他，他的眼睛睁大了：“为啥？”

Greg和Sally都坐了下来：“因为这对我来说更有趣，比起…”Greg看着桌子上的纸：“以贩卖为目的携带A类和B类毒品。”

“我不造那什么谋杀的事儿。”那个人争辩着，把手从桌子上抬起来，留下了汗渍。那就说明他紧张了。很好。

“不知道？”Greg问：“一货车的毒贩都被踢出了伦敦，而你一点都不知道这些事情？”

“不造。”

Greg坐回到座位上，把手搭在头后面：“来吧，你肯定听说了什么。我一定会在这张纸上写上你有多么合作。”

那个人盯着他。Greg低头看着他带来的文件，翻看着。他把一个头部受到枪击的受害者照片从文件里抽了出来。“认得出他吗？”他把照片放下来。那个毒贩摇摇头。Greg又拿出了另一张照片。“这个呢？”又是摇头。“这个呢？”

“操。Lamby。”毒贩说。

Greg皱起眉头看着照片：“Lamby？”

“就他。他就系Lamby。Lamby Jones。姓里带z的那个。”

“Jones里带个z？”

“系啊。像系J-o-n-e-z这样。”那个人说。

“好吧，来跟我讲讲Lamby Jonez。他是谁？”

“他系Mac手底下的。Mac没姓。Lamby以前在Hackney那片儿干活儿，偷点值钱的金银铜铁啥的。自行车那样儿的。但系Mac有时候让他在街上卖点货。”

“什么货？”

“海洛因，镇静剂。杂七杂八的。”

“他惹过什么麻烦吗？”

“木有。Lamby系个酷哥。Lamby只干Mac让他干的。”

“Mac又是谁？”Sally问。

“他系个西装。”

Greg皱起眉:“一件西装？”

“系啊，你造，像是，特合适的那样儿。他穿着那堆正经人的破衣烂衫。我就见过他一回。但是在伦敦的这片儿地儿，他在哪儿都有小弟。嗯，就酱。”

“发生了什么?”Greg重新把照片收起来。

“八卦说有个新的老兄进来了。还在一样的地儿卖比我们更便宜的货。我只系告诉你我听来的啊，别到处跟别人说。”

“那个新人是谁？”Sally问他。

“我不造啊，Lamby说Mac气炸了。就像，宣战还是啥的。简直不敢信他们把Lamby做了。他们都干啥了？”

“老鼠药。”Greg说。

“老鼠药？八十年代那种？”

Greg跟Sally交换了一个眼神。“八十年代？”Greg重复了一遍。

“系啊，八十年代的地盘大战。他们都把对手的毒品搞坏，南边那片儿还搞得挺严重的。”

“南边那片儿？你们怎么界定南部区域的？”

“就像你们说的伦敦南部。Croydon, Wimbledon, Sutton.大概他们又想来一次？我不造。但是我们造要把脑袋低下去，不去不该去的地儿，别在别人地盘儿撒泼。我就都是去我常去的地儿。我都把我造的这些破事儿告诉你了。我能有啥奖励?”

“我会跟主管谈谈，看能不能在这件事上法庭的时候安排点什么对策。”Greg说：“还有别的吗？”

“木有惹。为Lamby做一个悲伤的表情。他这人不错。”

“你觉得Mac多大？你能描述一下他吗？”Sally问。

 

“我不造啊。就见过他一回。四五十岁吧。白人，黑头发，穿西装。”

Greg站起来：“你能一个人审完他么？”他问Sally。她点点头，开始浏览那些文件。

Greg走出去开始走回办公室。他想不起来是不是听过Mac这个名字。“嘿，Bullock。”那人从桌子上抬起头。“你能找到八十年代伦敦南部那次跟老鼠药有关的死亡事件的东西吗？你无论找到什么都给我。”

Bullock点点头：“没问题，长官。”

Greg从口袋里拿出电话给Sherlock发短信。

 

短信 2:21pm：伙计，给你找到了点新东西。明天过来跟我过一遍。

 

Greg回到电脑跟前，发现他收到了一封新邮件。Greg皱着眉，打开邮件读了起来。

 

Boyette，Anthea

主题:公寓

49坪Petty France，伦敦，区域号SW1H。每月租金800英镑。1卧室，1浴室，1客厅，1厨房，1门，1电梯。下午5点，MalcolmDawn。07529 513687。

 

好吧，有一点可以肯定的是，Mycroft的助手，个人助理，不管她是谁，都相当的直截了当。这个小想法让Greg微笑起来。Mycroft Holmes，一个尽可能用上最多的辞藻来表述他想说的话的人，却有个一点也不想多说一句话的助手。

Greg把“Petty France”输入到谷歌地图搜索栏。那个地方离苏格兰场只有四分钟路程。伦敦的这个区域怎么可能只要800的租金？

还有Malcolm Dawn又是谁？他打出一封回复。

 

致：Boyette Anthea

主题：回复：公寓

嗨。谢谢，但是没事的，我会自己解决。Greg。

 

鼠标指针在发送键上没有点下去。也许那个地方值得一看呢。肯定不会比他现在住的地方更差了。去看看也没有什么坏处。而且Mycroft显然希望他住得舒适一点。Greg觉得他不应该对此多想。那个人更可能是感觉应该对此负责，因为Sherlock拖累了他。

Greg删掉了刚刚输入的内容，关掉了邮箱。

——————————————————————————————————

也正因如此，长期以来的第一次，Greg在下午五点之前下了班。他的同事在看到他走的时候简直震惊了。“怎么了，老大？”Sally在自行车停放架旁边点着烟问。

“我去看看找的新公寓。”Greg一边走过一边回答她。

“在哪？”

“Petty France。”

Sally皱起眉：“你怎么付得起那里？”

“我有个朋友做了个交易还是什么的。那地方很可能是个公厕吧。”

Sally哈哈大笑：“祝你好运。”Greg渴望的看着她的香烟，但是他还是走向了Petty France去准时赴约。他很确定自己肯定走过这条路，而且比刚才更加确定他以前肯定付不起住在这儿需要的钱。

他感觉有人轻拍着他的肩膀：“Lestrade探长？”

Greg转过身，看到一个穿着暗色长身风衣的灰发男人。“是啊，是我。”Greg证实道。“Malcolm？”那个人伸出手来和Greg握了手。

“跟着我走。”那个人说。他是个苏格兰人，Greg记了下来。他跟着Malcolm到了一个五层高的建筑。那是座红砖房，带有磨砂玻璃的落地窗。上面是其他四层。Greg向上看着，欣赏着。“在顶层，”Malcolm说带着他走向入口。他输入了一个密码，Greg跟着他进到了里面。

他们乘电梯上去的。Greg跟着Malcolm走进电梯，像以前一样确定，决不能透露出自己对这个小小空间的真实感受。他叠起双臂，紧紧盯着面前空白的墙。在他们站在那儿的时候，他就已经能感觉到胸膛里猛烈的心跳了。“那么，为什么会这么便宜？”Greg问着，胡乱扫视着电梯的角落。

“房主欠了Holmes先生一个人情。一个大人情。”Malcolm说。

Greg皱起眉。真是太棒了。那就是现在Mycroft也在帮他的忙了。“你知道的，我并没那么急。”Greg抗议道：“我现在临时住的地方也没什么不好的。”

电梯门打开的时候，Greg轻呼了一口气。他觉得这栋建筑里肯定会有楼梯的…Malcolm打开了公寓的门：“Holmes先生说了你会这么说的。就先来看看吧。这间公寓自带家具的。”

Greg跟着他进了客厅。那里很明亮，这点可以肯定。自带了两个沙发，比他临时住的地方还多一个，都是褐色的，放在房间中心的咖啡桌两边。墙上也有足够的空间可以挂上电视。Greg勉强点点头。“不错，我来看的还挺值的。”他承认。

他跟着那个人走进卧室，宽敞的地方，放着一张双人床，衣柜，还有床头柜。最后还有厨房，有所有一切他需要用到的东西。冰箱，冷冻柜，微波炉，洗衣机。“那你不是房东咯？”Greg问。

“不是。Holmes先生让我来带你到处看看。你要租下它吗？”

“不，我——”

“Holmes先生坚持让您明天就搬进来。”Malcolm说。

Greg把手滑进口袋喃喃着：“是吗？”

“合同将会于明早您到达上班地点之前送至您的办公室。”

Greg深吸了一口气。同时如此讨厌一个人又如此欣赏一个人应该是不可能的吧。“我说，真的。”Greg开始讲：“你可以告诉Mycroft这地方挺棒的。但是不是我该住的地方。我不想让他再帮我什么忙了。”

Malcolm把手机递给Greg。Greg撅了撅嘴：“什么？oh该死的，这个混蛋就在电话对面是不是？”Greg拿过了手机。

“什么？”他粗鲁地问。

“现在，既然如此，Greg。”Mycroft低语着。那种嗓音让Greg的声音立刻被噎住了无法发出。

他瞥了一眼Malcolm，然后走到了窗边。他向外看着黑暗的街道。“我很感激，Mycroft，但是这份礼也太大了点。”

“一派胡言。”

“我每天都会觉得我自己欠你点什么的。”

“你不需要这样。虽然，你可以给Sherlock看看Kirkcudbright案的文件。”

Greg真的忍不住了。他爆发出一阵大笑声：“自从那些贿赂消失之后，这是我听过的最荒唐的条件了。”

“即使你不这么做，你还是可以拥有这个公寓。”Mycroft说。Greg微笑着，他能听出在手机的另一端Mycroft的愉悦。他看着干净的窗台。这个地方对他来说太好不过了，但是…

“好吧。我会住在这个地方，如果这能让你开心的话。”Greg说。

“这确实让我高兴。”Mycroft证实道。Greg转过身看着室内。

“找个时间我请你吃披萨。”他说：“你可以自己带酒去。”

手机那头的短暂停顿给了Greg足够的时间去想他是不是越线了。而后Mycroft就在Greg想要变卦之前说道：“我很愿意赴约。”

Greg咽了下口水：“好吧。那就。嗯。谢谢。祝你旅途愉快。”

“晚安，Greg。”

“晚安。”Greg把手机举在耳边，直到听到“哔哔”声证实了那个人已经挂掉了电话。Greg重新把手机交回到Malcolm手上。“好了，那么，明天合同会放在我桌子上？”他问。

Malcolm点点头：“是的，先生。”

Greg跟着他走出去，又一次和他握了握手，抬头看了看这座建筑。他走回到苏格兰场取他的车。当他回到他的暂时居所，看着墙上的霉菌，看得到他自己呼气的形状而且在床上冷得发抖的时候，他决定要把他的骄傲抛弃了。

就这一次。

——————————————————————————————————

Mycroft直接派了一辆车接Greg下班。Greg本来希望能在一个合理的时间下班，但是之后Mycroft的助手打了个电话过来，告诉他Holmes先生急需他的帮助。而且Greg发现他现在完全没办法对任何一个特定的Holmes说不。

他在被迫去往Mycroft那的路上一直看着窗外。汽车飞快的驶过，他发现自己在查看自己的手机。自从他和Caroline分手之后，他震惊于现在跟他联系的人是多么少。他曾经频繁的看着手机，跟她互发短信，和她朋友们的丈夫一起计划足球比赛。他以前没有特别想过这个，但是他们的朋友真的好像都是她的朋友。他也没有找出太多要想念他们的理由。

Greg盯着那些人把他带到的那座地处于Pall Mall的壮观的白色建筑。“欢迎来到Crusader House，探长。”司机说：“我会为您带路。”

Greg穿上了外套，戴上围巾，把手机放进衣兜里。他想着自己对Mycroft的了解有多么少，但是他的家完全复制了他的性格也挺有道理的：戏剧性而且令人生畏，还有点花哨。难怪Mycroft对他原来那个公寓那么厌恶，还给他找了间新的。

Greg跟着司机上了楼，到了第三层。他在门上敲了三下。“我是Jim Braum.我把Lestrade探长带来了。”

门被一个穿着黑西装、满脸皱纹的人打开了：“探长。请跟我来。”

Greg瞥了一眼已然转身下楼的司机，然后跟上了这个人——一个管家，这是真的吗？——走进长长的走廊。他打开了一扇门。“Holmes先生正在期待着您的到来。”

Greg走进了一个很大的起居室，有着暗红色的墙壁，还有几个从地板延伸到天花板的书架紧紧地靠在墙上。就是那种Greg会放个电视的地方，如果这地方是他的的话。而壁炉里的火就更加的“Mycroft”了，无论这是什么意思。

Greg皱着眉头四周环视着，那位本应该在“期待着他的到来”的人完全不见踪影。他走向其中一个书架，读着书脊上的字。它们看起来都很古旧了。当看到一本名为《情欲的浪漫》的书的时候，Greg咧嘴笑起来。正在他想要把这本书抽出来看看它到底有多充满欲望的时候，Mycroft从一个房间走了出来。“晚上好。”他说道，还是穿着平常那种完全的衣着华丽的西装，但是不知怎么的看上去比平常要放松。

Greg转身看着他：“还好。我正在欣赏你的图书馆。”

Mycroft给出了一个未达眼底的微笑：“这只是几个书柜，算不上是图书馆。”

“这里比我所有的书加起来都多。”

Mycroft小小的微笑了一下。Greg看着他的嘴唇。“你想喝点什么吗？”Mycroft说。

“是啊，来吧，你喝什么我就喝什么。”

Mycroft走到一个桌子旁边。上面有一个酒瓶三个酒杯，“适合夜晚饮用的白兰地。”他一边倒酒一边说。Greg把双臂交叠起来，看着他。他脱掉了外套和围巾，到处看着想找个地方放下它们。这儿没有衣架什么的吗？Mycroft看着他：“把它们放在椅子上就好。另外，请坐下来。”

Greg走到沙发旁边坐下。他把外套直接放在了沙发旁边的地板上，然后调整了一下背后的靠垫。“这地方不错啊。”

“是的。”Mycroft喃喃地说。

“跟我讲讲它吧。”

“不好意思？”Mycroft递给Greg一杯酒，看起来很困惑。

“这个地方啊。这地方有多老了？”

“Oh，”Mycroft歪了下头，眉头微微皱起来：“它是在1892到1893年之间建造的。曾经为W.S.Joseph和C.J.Smithem服务。这是一座四层的建筑，因为试图模仿法国文艺复兴时期的建筑而有点大杂烩的风格。我选择第三层作为我的生活区是由于它的阳台。有一些务工人员和办公室在第四层。”

Greg向四周看着：“嗯，我跟高兴你把火点起来了，真的挺冷的。”Mycroft在他对面坐了下来。“现在你把我带过来了。你想问我什么？”

“Sherlock怎么样了？”Mycroft问。

“他很好。一直在问我Kirkcudbright案的情况。关于这一点真是谢谢你了，顺便说。”

Mycroft半笑着：“我坚持认为他会有用的。”

“是啊。可能吧。”

Mycroft张开嘴似乎要说话，相反他却停下来喝了一口白兰地。“我这里有些文书工作，希望你可以在我告知你这次邀你来访的目的之前签署。”

Greg扬起眉毛：“文书工作？你知道我在工作的时候就有够多的报告要写了，对吧?”他看着Mycroft沉默的离开房间，穿过那扇厚重的红木门走了进去。

Greg在腿上敲打着手指。Mycroft在门口附近凝视着他：“朝这边走。”他说。

Greg带着他的酒站起身。他发现他被带到了Mycroft的办公室，其中一面墙中间有一个暗色的木桌，墙的颜色很深，比客厅里还要更暗。桌子后面有一幅女王的肖像。Greg看向Mycroft。

“有什么需要告诉我的吗？”他看着那幅画。

Mycroft也看向肖像。“Oh，只是标准程序。”他低声说。Greg没费事去问这到底有什么意思。

Greg走到桌边：“那么，这些都是什么意思？”他问。Mycroft递给他了一些文件，Greg低头看着他们。“我不明白。”

“我在提升你的‘清除’级别（即许可级别）。”

“清除？”

“我从你那里接过的案子。涉及到那个公交车站发现的俄罗斯女人的那件。”

“我记得。”Greg生硬地说。

“大多数警察都会对此感到极度的不开心。这件案子很难解决，而且你也是知道的。它不会显示在你那边的统计数据里，还是件从你的记录中被送到别人手上的谋杀案。但是你不是大多数的警察，探长。现在，请签下这份文件，这样我就可以告诉你你想知道的事情了。”

“我得读一下。”Greg说着坐在了桌子另一边的座位上。

“当然。”Mycroft喃喃着，喝了一口酒。

Greg瞥了他一眼，然后把注意力转移到文件上。他可以看出Mycroft要把这些文件给他看还是有点麻烦的。都是些关于国家机密啦监狱啦国家安全什么的东西。他看着Mycroft。“你真的想让我签这些？”他问。

“我希望可以跟你讲讲这件案子。你是否要签署这些文件完全取决于你。”

Greg又浏览了一遍这份文件，然后从Mycroft的桌子上拿起笔。他签上自己的名字，盖上印章，填好日期。笔尖像是一支昂贵的笔该有的样子，从纸上极其柔顺的滑过。Mycroft对他点点头，收齐了这些文件，把它们锁在了一个抽屉里。

“我们回起居室吧，”他说：“那里比这里要舒适的多。”

Greg站起来，在走出去之前最后迅速的环顾了一下Mycroft的办公室。他走到那个放了酒瓶的桌子旁边，给自己的杯子补了点酒。他看到了在自己倒酒的时候Mycroft愉快的表情。“我也会给你倒满酒的。”Greg咧嘴笑了。

Mycroft微笑着递出杯子，让Greg倒满它。Greg抿了一口白兰地走回沙发旁边，回到刚才他坐的地方。让他惊讶的是，这次Mycroft坐在了相同沙发的另一端。

Mycroft看着杯子里的酒，在开始讲话之前皱了下眉：“那个女人的名字是TatianaGarzone。他的丈夫是俄罗斯联邦调查局安全服务部的间谍。”Mycroft深呼吸了一下，看着Greg：“我不知道我该说多少。”他最后说。  
Greg看着他，有点困惑。“你肯定可以想多说就多说，想少说就少说？我的意思是，我签了那些文件之类的东西，那你应该比我更明白你可以告诉我什么。”

“是的，没错。”Mycroft同意道：“可是说得太多的话可能会让你吃惊，Greg。我在大英政府的角色比我过去告诉你的要高出一点点。”

Greg嗤嗤的笑起来：“没问题啊。”

Mycroft半笑着：“我不确定我该披露多少内情。”

Greg犹豫了一下。他想说“所有的事情”，但是有股无形的力量制止了他。“你想说多少都可以。”他说。

Mycroft看起来对此很惊讶，但是还是低声说下去：“很好。我在大英政府里的职务是几个不同角色的重叠。以前没有人掌握过这样的工作，我也不希望以后他们能够如此。我发现我令我自己对于某些特定的人变得…非常有价值，那些身处有关本国国内和国际安全的大量领域的人们。这完全是个偶然，你应该懂的。我的大部分职业生涯都花费在处理我们的国际安全上，虽然我发现这正在逐渐扩展到国内和国际上的事项，而且牵扯到比以前更多的…外交事务。我希望外交方面的事务在未来几年能够更多的延伸到我的角色中来。”

Greg吞咽了一下，握紧了杯子上的把手。耶稣真正的基督啊他还以为…

Mycroft看着他：“我不觉得这会是我从你手上拿走的最后一个案子，Greg。”

Greg点点头：“是啊，我也多少猜到这个了。”他说。

“我亲自去找你让你很惊讶。”Mycroft继续看着他。

Greg又点点头：“是啊，嗯，你本来可以找我的上级。上上上级什么的。我的意思是，我的团队确实是第一个接受那具尸体的，但是这并没有给我们这件案子的所有权或是什么的。”

Mycroft直直的盯着他，而Greg奋力的强忍住自己的眼神。“我相信你。”Mycroft平静地说。Greg睁大了眼睛，Mycroft用一个微笑作为回应。

Greg歪着头：“呃，那。这是件好事，是吧？”

“我相信是这样。”Mycroft确认道：“回到手头上的事上来。Tatiana Garzone的丈夫六个月之前被杀了。在罗马尼亚，我相信，虽然这条消息没有被证实过。她被谋杀的事实绝不是偶然，而这就是我们正在调查的。”

Greg皱起眉，努力吸收着这些信息：“所以你还没找到那个杀了她的混蛋？”

“很遗憾。但是我们会继续努力。”

Greg坐在椅子上，喝掉了自己的酒。“谢谢你。”最后他开口道。他看着Mycroft：“我知道你其实没必要告诉我这些。但是你却这么做了…嗯，我很欣赏这一点。”

Mycroft用一个温暖的微笑作为回应，也喝完了自己那一杯。Greg把自己的杯子举起来：“倒满？”他问。

Mycroft在一瞬间的惊讶下无意中歪了歪头。他拿过了杯子站了起来，Greg忍不住因为Mycroft在等他这个观点而笑起来。Greg抽空观察着他，看着他带有白色条纹的深色上衣勾勒出的背影。

Mycroft带着Greg的酒走了回来。Greg从他手中接过自己的酒，他的手指掠过了Mycroft的。他忽视了Mycroft坐下的时候自己心跳加速的感觉。“所以，你这里没电视吗？”

Mycroft笑了出来：“我的确拥有一台电视机。我并不喜欢看它。”

“那你平时都做什么找乐子？”

“抱歉你说什么？”Mycroft问。

“乐趣。你都是怎么做的？”

“我享受我的工作。”

“这一点都不好玩。”Greg大笑起来：“好吧，忘了玩乐吧。那你平常都是怎么放松自己的？”

“我会读一本书。还会听写音乐。”

“你玩游戏吗？”

Mycroft笑了笑：“什么样的游戏？”

“卡牌游戏？不是国际象棋那样的，不然你五分钟就可以干掉我了。”

Mycroft站起来，把酒瓶带到了桌上。他离开了房间，Greg在下一次倒满酒杯之前又喝掉了不少白兰地。

过了一会儿之后，Mycroft回来了，还拿着一个皮质的箱子。“卡牌。”他说着，坐下来把箱子放到桌子上。他打开盒子把里面的东西拿了出来。背面全都是令人厌倦的国徽图案。他把这些收到手上然后开始洗牌，用一种优雅的，专家一样的精度。Greg看着他的手，被他洗牌的速度完全迷惑了，甚至都没有在他这么做的时候分神看着他的脸。“那么接下来我们玩什么呢，Greg？”

Greg在他讲话的时候猛地抬起头，然后想了一会儿：“你玩过bullshit吗？”

“很抱歉，什么？”

“bullshit。把牌先分给我们两个人，你得按顺序出掉你手上的牌，卡面朝下。A、2、3、4这样的顺序。但是如果你手上没有按顺序来的下一张牌了，很明显你肯定需要说谎。其他的玩家就可以叫你住手。但是如果叫错了，就得再拿和对方手中的牌数数量相同的牌。第一个出完所有牌的人就是赢家。”

“我并不特别觉得这种比赛的结局对你来说会很美好。”Mycroft开始发牌。

“你想表达什么？”

“我已经知道你撒谎的时候会有的表现了。”

“我从没对你说过谎。”Greg说。Mycroft的目光抬起来，正好和他相遇。Greg毫不畏惧的看了回去。

Mycroft抿紧了嘴唇低声说着：“非常好。”他故意慢慢的呷了一口酒：“你可以先来。”他指示道。

 

Greg看着自己的牌。一个测试，他想。他放下了一张七，但是却说是“四”。

Mycroft选了一张牌然后说：“五。”

“bullshit。”Greg说。

Mycroft起来微笑：“我猜所有的五都在你手上？”Mycroft问道，看着他新摸上来的牌。他皱起眉。“你第一张牌就说谎了？”

“试试你啊。”Greg说。

Mycroft看起来有一瞬间的不确定，而后露出一个大大的微笑。“我发现这个游戏出乎意料的吸引人。”

他们玩了一整轮。Greg发现他相当喜欢听着每次Mycroft发誓他确定Greg在说谎的时候。但是Greg比Mycroft所预期的有一张更好的扑克脸。“三。”他得意地说。

“bullshit。”Greg说。

Mycroft翻过卡面。那确实是一张三，他赢了。Mycroft笑起来。Greg也笑了笑，喝完了自己的酒。“要是我赢了的话，我肯定让你永远忘不了这件事。”Greg说：“这样的话可能会更好。”

“的确。”Mycroft同意道。

Greg把他们的酒杯再次倒满，意识到Mycroft和他喝酒的速度不太一样。Mycroft坐到椅子上，欣赏着他的酒杯。

Greg灌下了一大口酒。Mycroft扬起了眉毛。“这是1973年的陈酿。”他看着他。

“而且很好喝。”Greg表示同意：“你知道吗，Mycroft，作为一个自称非常了解我的人，你对我的行为表示惊讶的次数好像太多了。”

“你很容易凭冲动和直觉行事。”Mycroft说：“这一点让你很难被预测。”

“我让你很吃惊？”

“经常性的。”Mycroft同意。

“这是件好事吗？”

“你会惊奇的发现我很少震惊于任何事情。我发现这其实还有点奇怪的新鲜感。”

Greg看着他。他动了动自己的脑袋，感觉附近的影像他好像迟了几秒才能跟上。那自己应该是醉了。Mycroft正在看着他，嘴唇勾出一抹微笑。

Greg把他的杯子放在桌子上。Mycroft微微抬起头，下巴小小的扬了起来。Greg伸出手，从Mycroft手上拿走了他的杯子，放在了桌子上自己杯子旁边的位置。Mycroft的眼睛坚定地盯着他自己的杯子。

Greg把双臂交叠在胸前。“我弄不明白你，Mycroft，”他说：“我真的一点都不明白你在想什么。”

微笑从Mycroft的脸上消失了：“我在这儿和你待在一起不是为了要跟你交朋友的，Greg。”

“很好。”Greg回答道：“那太好了。”他把一条腿放在沙发上，沿着沙发滑动着。Mycroft没有后退。“那么，你在这儿到底是为了什么呢？”他问道：“你总是给我打电话，叫我去见你。明明直接用电话问我Sherlock的情况会更简单。”Greg伸出手触碰到他的肩膀：“我想你喜欢见到我。”

他们注视着彼此，如同两只准备参与战斗的野兽，一遍又一遍的试探着对方的底线。

Greg咽了口口水，看着Mycroft湿润的舌，爬上他的薄唇。Greg抬起手，轻轻抚上Mycroft的下颚，细碎的胡渣有些轻微的抵触。Mycroft的脸庞从中扬起，Greg紧绷的神经骤然断裂，他不再紧张，无奈地，低声叹息着。“随你吧。”他小声呢喃。

一时寂静。

Mycroft不安分的手划上Greg的腿——那是火线的边缘——游移，试探，强烈的刺激着Greg为数不多的理智。他发现自己笑了，露出十二颗牙的那种。他乖觉的俯身向前，咬上Mycroft的唇，他意识到Mycroft在迎合，深入，然后...肆意蹂躏。

两人紧紧地纠结在一起，啃噬，倾轧，牙齿被咬的吱吱作响，柔软的舌在口腔中横冲直撞，争夺主权。Greg觉得自己已经完全忘记了接吻是怎样一种感觉，连续两个月没有它的生活，简直要让人崩溃，长期压抑这种让人身心皆输的战事的后果就是欲罢不能，令人沉迷。至于亲吻一个男人…主啊，他甚至记不得那是几百年前的事了！而当Mycroft把舌头伸进来时，oh fuck。

Greg颤抖着吐出一口浊气，而Mycroft用力的吮吸着他的上唇，似是要将两个月的寂寞全部释放出来。他的舌头慵懒地洗刷着Greg的牙齿，是在品尝什么绝世美味。为了夺回一些控制权，让自己不要死得太难看。Greg闲着的手蜿蜒到Mycroft的脖颈处，Mycroft也用手抵上他的后背，将他拉得更近，依偎，交融，缠绵。Greg觉得自己的身体变得酥麻，勃起处也更加生硬，而唯一能让他觉得自己还在世界上的，是Mycroft的舌头不讲道理的在他的口腔中掠夺。

Mycroft卷曲着的手指贴着他的衬衫，几乎要陷入他的肩膀中。他啃咬着自己的嘴唇，仿佛要将一切打上标签——所有的一切——向世人宣布，Greg·Lestrade是独属于他的猎物。而自己，却只能本能地发出野兽一样的低吟。

他发现自己被推倒在沙发中，Mycroft的嘴依旧在探索着他的私密，手指透过衬衣，揉搓着他右侧的红樱。对于一个没有迈出第一步的人来讲，那个男人还是在作为主导，掌握着绝对的控制权。

Mycroft的一只手，搭在Greg头的旁边，将整个身体的重量负压在Greg的身躯上。另一只手探索着他的牛仔裤拉链。Greg伸手帮他去掉这个束缚，然后将身子上拱，因为Mycroft的手，正在他黑色内衣的上方，包裹着坚硬的某物。

Mycroft移动着自己的手，向更深处探寻，探寻着Greg最为私密的位置。集中精力，用专家的精度反复收缩。

“Please。”Greg轻声耳语，却立刻因自己嗓音中毫不掩饰的欲望而脸红。Mycroft的需求正顶着他的大腿，而这一点却让他更加绝望。

Mycroft的手用力的挤压着，Greg享受般的闭上眼睛，下意识将臀部抬高，催促着男人继续——满足他这邪恶的欲念。

释放的感觉侵袭着他的大脑。呆了一会儿之后Greg睁开眼，最终把手伸向了Mycroft的皮带。“你不需要这样做。”Mycroft的语调激起了Greg反击的欲望。

“我他妈的就要这么做！”颤抖的双手还是出卖了Greg的内心，但Mycroft聪明的没有揭穿，任由他的手，伸向自己的皮带。Greg将皮带甩到地上，透过那些化学合成的纺织物，里面的坚挺罂粟香般勾引着Greg的欲望——紧紧地握住它。Mycroft浑身颤栗，但他的手依旧放在Greg的小心思上，像是巫婆的红苹果。

Greg迅速的完成了解开纽扣的工作，顺着他的大腿粗暴的拽下他单薄的裤子和内衣。他看着自己粗糙的手指，磨迷着那一株罂粟花，细长而带刺的根茎，汁液像花蜜从花瓣中流淌出来，刺激着Greg为数不多的理智。

Dearlord。

 

他渴望着他进入到自己的体内，嘴里，甚至任何地方！他不在乎。他已经有太长时间没有给一个男人带来身心俱愉的感觉了，他甚至已经快忘却了这种火热的，让人欲罢不能的追求这种纯粹的，晶莹洁白的情欲之念。与众不同，无与伦比，而又让人觉得这是世界上最正确的事情。

Mycroft和他的嘴唇纠缠在一起，带着开始的拥吻所赋予的温润的色彩。Greg气喘吁吁的任由臀部摇向Mycroft的双手。调情高手技巧性的肆意按揉搓碾，将他送上情欲的天堂，白色的精华四处飞溅，手上，衣服上，到处都是。

他保持着自己在Mycroft坚挺上的动作，尽最大可能地，快速移动着。最大可能地，忽视手腕上的疼痛感。Mycroft的脸埋在他的肩上，Greg尽量慢下自己的呼吸，使自己的吐息千斤般沉重，感受着对方身体的颤抖。

Greg看着自己放在Mycroft坚挺之上的手，他渴望自己能够看到对方的脸，看到那个神明一般的男人真正放松的，对着自己失控的一刻。

高潮到来的一刻，一声轻轻地“Oh”从Mycroft唇舌间溜出，他喘息着靠在Greg身上。Greg慢慢收回自己的手，想将它搭在Mycroft肩膀上方，又不想将价值不菲的西服弄脏。好吧，除了他已经对他做过的那些事情。

Mycroft就靠在Greg的身体上，用自己还干净的那只手，Greg拒绝不了让自己的手穿过穿过他棕色的头发的感觉。

他感觉后背热得难受，贴在椅子热乎乎的皮革上。

他闭上眼睛听着Mycroft的呼吸声，似乎努力的要把呼吸频率调整回平常水平。他发出一声柔和的嘤咛，感觉自己周围的影像又能够成功聚焦了。

Mycroft抬起头，在Greg的嘴角印上了一个慵懒的亲吻。他站起来，把手从Greg的内衣下抽出来，之后坐下来整理好自己。“我先去一下浴室。”他说着，并没看着Greg。

Greg看着他通红的脸，他的领带随意的黏附在他的背心外面，裤子最上面那颗纽扣还没有扣上。Greg希望他可以把这幅场景印在自己的记忆里，为免他以后再也看不到这幅景象。

当Mycroft回来的时候，他看起来没刚才那么凌乱了，仿佛他刚刚把水泼在了自己脸上。Greg接受了他递过来的毛巾，开始清理自己。“我得走了，明天还要工作。”

“是的。”Mycroft生硬地说。

Greg点点头：“谢谢刚才的纸牌游戏，还有酒。”还有性爱。“我们以后有时间应该再做一次。”

Mycroft对他露出一个笑容：“我不觉得我很快就会渴望相同的行为。”

“有这么糟吗？”Greg皱眉。

“恰恰相反。但是我非常繁忙，不能把太多时间奉献在这种自我放纵的实践上。”

Greg穿好自己的衣服。他的内衣感觉还有点湿湿的。一个令人意外的性感的提示，关于刚刚发生的事情。而且是和Mycroft一起的。这可能需要花点时间去适应。Greg大笑起来：“做爱不是自我放纵。它是很有乐趣的。”

他站起身戴上围巾，穿好外套。Mycroft也站了起来，Greg对他点点头。“旅途愉快。”Greg说。

Mycroft伸出手捏了捏Greg的肩膀。“谢谢你。我会和你保持联系。”

Greg微微一笑，走出了Mycroft的起居室，回到了走廊里。那个人不希望有相同的行为，又会和自己保持联系。说到混合讯号…

“我需要为您叫辆车吗？”管家问。

Greg犹豫了一下：“不了。我准备走路。”

他走出了Crusader House，吸入外面清凉的空气。他裹紧了自己的大衣。在走回公寓的十五分钟之间，他感觉自己的头脑自这个月开始以来第一次清醒起来。


	13. 城市之声

2006年1月

当两天后Sherlock走进苏格兰场的时候，Greg从一开始就感到忧心忡忡。他不确定那个小天才会不会只看他一眼就直接在整栋大楼前大叫“我简直不敢相信你居然和我哥做爱了！

但是谢天谢地，Greg看起来似乎非常擅长于隐藏已经发生的那些事情，而且Mycroft也明显没有透露出去。另外Greg很确定如果Sherlock知道了，他肯定永远要听着他喋喋不休了。

Greg花费了一整天浏览更多的文件，忽视Sherlock间歇性的提问“Kirkcudbright案是什么？”

Sherlock还是背靠着地板躺在地面上，在下巴上搭出塔尖，Greg允许自己认为这肯定是他曾经成为其中一份子的伙伴关系中最为古怪的一个。

“你前妻用什么香水？”Sherlock过了一会儿之后问道。

“什么？”Greg嘟囔着，拼命地在死机的电脑上点鼠标。

“你的前妻。她的香水。是什么？”

“我不知道。”Greg说。

“我也不知道。我需要知道。给我买点香水。”

“闭嘴，Sherlock。”

“这可能会与我未来要帮你解决的案子有关。要是这和Kirkcudbright案有关，但你又不给我买香水，那件案子依旧解决不了呢？”

Greg翻了个白眼：“它不会的。”

“有可能。”

“不可能。”Greg回复道。

“Molly会给我搞到香水。”Sherlock决定：“她自己的肯定是廉价的味道，但是会给我一个开始的起点。你和我哥哥做什么了？”

做。哥哥。Shit。“什么？”Greg噎了一下，看着他。

“Mycroft给你找了个新公寓，我想知道你做了什么让你在他面前这么讨人喜欢。他不会给随便哪个人都帮忙。事实上他只会帮我，所以这才是最令人惊讶的。”

“我每天都在忍受你，这就是我所做的事情。”Greg转身回到自己的屏幕上，咬着牙。

Sherlock把双臂交叠起来：“我好无聊。给我找点新的事情做。把Kirkcudbright案给我。”

“不。”

“为什么？”

“因为这是我的案子。”Greg说，完完全全彻彻底底的知道这一点对Sherlock来说毫无意义。

“而它显然进展良好。”Sherlock讽刺地说着看向他。“Lestrade！我很无聊！你知道我无聊的时候会发生什么的。”

Greg翻着白眼：“我不会把这个案子给你的。”

“好吧。那我就去买点海洛因。”

“不你最好他妈的不要！”Greg站起来，把手叉在腰上。“看在上帝的份上，Sherlock。”Sherlock抿紧嘴唇，从地面上充满期待的看着Greg。“好吧。去买香水吧。”Greg从钱包拿出了20英镑递了过去：“去把它写下来，发布到网上或者什么的。我很确定会有些疯子愿意读。”

“我会这么做的。”Sherlock看着那些钱，手依旧保持伸出去的动作。Greg瞪视着他。“香水是昂贵的。”Sherlock解释道：“我需要范围广泛的样本。”

Greg又给了他10英镑然后坐了下来，彻底被这小混蛋激怒了。

Sherlock收起自己的大衣，把它穿在身上。他伸出手：“那么，我就把Kirkcudbright案的文件带回去看下。”

“滚开。”

Sherlock发出愤怒的声音，走了出去。

数到十，Greg想。数到十，一切都没事了。他深呼吸了一下，回到自己的工作上。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg很晚才回家，到他的新公寓。他在回家的路上绕过拐角，到一家深夜咖啡店里买了一个三明治和一个香肠卷。

他走进门从冰箱里取出一瓶啤酒。

打开电视机，他舒展开自己躺在沙发上。他知道明天自己会有一天休假。现在没有任何直播的足球赛，所以Greg看了点栋笃笑，还因为Michael Macintyre的单口相声笑的流出眼泪。

——————————————————————————————————

他的身体被惊得颤了起来，以为听到了一声叫喊。谁在喊？发生了什么？shit。不。不…这是他自己的声音。他自己的喊声。他握紧了毯子，把它拉到自己的脸上盖过头顶。他在里面稀薄的空气里呼吸着，用毯子隔绝了鼻子和外界的空气，随即注意到自己胸腔里紧绷的感觉。

他环顾了一下房间四周，够到了自己的手机。他打开手机的时候畏缩了一下，意识到他在沙发上睡着了。至少他先把电视关掉了。

这真的正在变成一个可怕的习惯。他甚至记不起上次他一晚上从头睡到尾是什么时候了。自从那件案子以来情况还没这么糟糕过，至少那时候还有Caroline陪他经历这一切。

这个月唯一一个他睡得好的晚上，是在他和Mycroft做了…不。他不能再想下去了。

他站起来打开了台灯，走到窗边。他揉搓着自己后颈。路上很平静，除了建筑的对面有一辆出租车在等待着。

这里实在是一片死寂。他的旧公寓地处一个非常繁忙的路段，一条有俱乐部、酒吧和酒馆的路。一个充满不体面的谣言的薄弱区域。忙碌而充满噪声。Caroline曾经很讨厌那个地方，经常在报纸上翻找更合适的选择。当Greg接受现在这个公寓的时候，他没有意识到外面会是多么寂静。当然了，即使他意识到了，不到此时此刻他也不会知道这对他到底有多大影响。

他打了个冷战。

床。那才是他应该在的地方。

他合上窗帘，反复检查了一下门是不是上了锁，之后走进了他的新房间。

——————————————————————————————————

2006年2月

Greg和Sally藏身在一个轨道桥梁下面。“做这件事肯定有更好的方法。”Sally低声抱怨着，收紧自己的围巾。

“不，没有这样的方法。”Greg回复道：“除了让自己身在街道上，你还有什么办法能知道街上在发生什么？”

“我们没有多余的资源来做这个。”

“我们当然有，当我们大型的连环杀人案跟毒品帮派联系到一起的时候。”

Sally不停的搓手取暖：“你昨天看了BBC上的那个故事吗?”

“哪一个？”Greg一边问一边点起一枝香烟。

“关于那个嫁给了一只山羊的家伙。”

Greg笑了：“没。”

“我不记得是哪个国家了。但是他被逮到正在和它做爱，所以村里的长老要求他和它结婚。”Greg哈哈大笑。Sally斜了下脑袋小声说：“看那边儿，长官。”

Greg瞥了一眼：“我差不多18个月之前逮捕过那家伙。他因为持有毒品蹲了一段时间的局子。低级别的毒贩。”

“如果他们出现在街上了，他们就都是低级的，Lestrade。我们已经出来三周了。不可能会有哪个西装革履的人在街上和他们聊天然后被我们抓到的。”

“我们能做的就只有这些了，Donovan。我们已经把范围缩小到一个区域了。我真不知道咱们还能做什么。”

Sally打了个呵欠。

“好吧。”Greg声明道：“我明白你的意思了。今晚就到此为止吧。但是别觉得我会对此感到高兴。”

他们开车回到家，又冷又累。

——————————————————————————————————

那是一周之后，他收到了一条来自Sherlock的短信。

 

短信 Sherlock Holmes 4:20pm：来Serle街22号。马上。重要。SH

 

收到短信的时候Greg正坐在办公桌旁边，想知道自己还能不能按时完成工作。下午5:15之前回家，这个会是个新纪录。一开始他还试图回复一条短信问问到底发生了什么事情这么紧急。但是过了一会儿之后，好奇心占了上风。

他抓起了大衣，走向自己的车。他把收音机打开了，声音开得很大，跟着The Killers的歌声哼唱着。他把车子停在房子外面。

从外面看着还挺不错的。他敲了敲门但是没听到回音。他皱着眉头，环顾了一下四周，然后悄无声息的让自己进到了里面。他在走进去的时候把手捂在嘴上干呕了几下。这比某些他见过的犯罪现场还要糟糕。要知道那种地方很多都是恶心的令人震惊的。

“Lestrade！”他听到其中一个房间传来声音，顺着声源走了过去。Sherlock坐在窗边的一个旧木椅子上。一个骨瘦如柴的眼睛像鬼一样的金发男人正往一个背包里扔衣服。“Sherlock，”Greg说：“发生什么了？”

Sherlock指着那个人：“他认识Mac。”他说。

Greg看着那个人：“真的？你为什么在收拾行李？”

“无关紧要。”Sherlock小声抱怨，把双臂交叉起来。

“我要走了。”那个人说：“准备离开伦敦。”

“为什么？”Greg问。

“你觉得出了酱紫的事我还想待在伦敦？”那人反问道：“酱会已死收尾的。”

Greg对着Sherlock扬起眉毛：“你觉得这点无关紧要？”

“这太明显了。”Sherlock继续抱怨。

Greg翻了个白眼坐到床上：“你叫什么名字？”

“Leroy。”

“你在害怕什么？”

“我已经告诉过Sherlock了。”那人呻吟道。

“现在告诉我一遍。”Greg说。

Leroy合上包也坐在了床上。“我给Mac干了12年活儿，以前场子在Hackneyed。Mac在差不多18个月之前改了部署。他开始给几个新家伙干活…”

“等等，就是说Mac不是食物链的最顶端？”

“不，伙计。Mac是照指示办事儿的。我不造是谁下令。都是做Mac告诉我的事儿然后直接拿钱。无论如何，反正我就到这儿了。然后人们开始被杀。那些跟我一起做活儿的人，老兄，都好多年了。这很怪，伙计。通常有两个帮派掺和进来的时候，直接动枪就行了。但是他们没这么干。所以，有的头子是被海洛因里的毒药干掉了。Mac开始复仇了，几个头子被刀子捅了，扔在泰晤士河里。但是有个胳膊被绑起来的人？圣诞节之前发现的，对吧？”

Greg点点头。

“这个跟Mac无关。”那个人说：“跟其他帮派也没关系。是别的什么人干的。这才是我要离开这儿的原因。”

Greg和Sherlock交换了一下眼神。Mac在杀毒贩。毒贩们在被杀，被…“两个凶手。”Greg呢喃着，一脸恍然大悟，容光焕发。

Sherlock开始微笑：“告诉过你这很重要了。”

“我们怎么会没发现这个？”Greg揉搓着自己的脸。

“你没发现。我发现了。”

“那你为什么现在才告诉我？你从来没放弃过任何一个证明我是错的的机会。”

“因为我需要更多数据。然后我发现Leroy在这儿。”所以说Sherlock又开始和毒贩有往来了。他妈的太棒了。

“晚点我要让你再取一次尿样。”Greg说。Sherlock翻了个白眼。“等下。”Greg思考着：“就是说，那个房子里的尸体还有被绑起来的男尸…”

“另一个凶手。”Sherlock同意道。

“那个被绑着的不是Mac的人。”Leroy说：“就是有种感觉，老兄。有种我们在街上不安全的感觉。还有几个做这行好几年的头子。甚至Mac都让我们找新地盘了。你造的，可能你跟哪个老兄在做生意，他拿出针管，戳你一下，把你挂起来让你等死。”

“他肯定很强壮。”Greg说。

“当开始抽搐的时候，他们会很虚弱。”Sherlock说：“他们没法反击。”

“经验之谈，Sherlock？”Greg问，比他想的可要积极。他还在回味那种苦涩的感觉，然后就意识到Sherlock在瞪着他。

Greg一边总结情况一边用手指敲着自己的大腿：“好吧。那么现在我们有杀毒贩的毒贩，杀回去报仇的毒贩，还有这两方的毒贩都在被…究竟是谁杀掉来着？”

Sherlock抿嘴一笑：“哦我爱这个游戏。”

Leroy拿起自己的背包背在肩膀上。“对。我走了。祝你一切好运。”

“等等！等等！”Greg把胳膊挡在Leroy前面，截断他的去路：“我要怎么找到Mac?”

“你觉得我会告诉你这个？他会杀了我的。”

“至少告诉我他还有没有别的名字。”

“不造。”Leroy说。

“放他走Lestrade。”Sherlock说：“这里已经完事儿了。”

“你没权利做这个决定，Holmes。”Greg回答道。他们互相注视着对方的眼睛，直到Greg不情愿的嘟囔道：“好吧。走吧。”Leroy匆匆忙忙的离开了房间。Sherlock站了起来看着那个椅子。

“这个在你车里放得下吗？”他问。

“啊，为什么？”

Sherlock把它举起来塞到Greg的怀里：“放到我的公寓。”他说。

Greg咬牙切齿的把椅子搬到自己车上，把它放在后座。“那么，我应该把你放在哪?”

“家里。然后我们可以讨论一下我去做卧底的事情。”

“Sherlock…”

“我们回去之后再详谈我去做卧底会给你带来多少好处。我需要在回去的路上想一下。”

“为什么不让你哥教你把大脑里的声音关上?”Greg问。

Sherlock皱起眉嗤之以鼻：“Mycroft又一次的干涉。”

“他没有。”Greg说：“我只是好奇。”

Greg打开收音机，让Sherlock在他的手机上打着字。他们到了Sherlock的公寓，Greg搬着椅子，Sherlock继续一边走在路上一边敲手机屏幕。Greg向四周看了一下拉下脸。“该死的地狱啊。把这儿搞得没地儿下脚没花你太多时间，是吧？这东西他妈又是什么？”Greg从桌子上小心地捡起一个瓶子。他凑近闻了闻。

“Uch！Sherlock！”

“这是个实验。为了我的博客。”

“你有博客？”

“没错，从昨天开始的。”

“一个博客？”Greg咧嘴笑起来。

“别这么惊讶。这是你做出过的唯一一个良好建议。”

Greg选择无视这句评价。Sherlock居然真的做了一件他建议他做的事情。他能认真听一个建议都算是值得回味的情况了。“你给它起了什么名字？”

“The Science of Deduction.”

“这又是什么东西？”Greg把那个瓶子举起来。

“分析香水。你妻子的外遇给了我启发。”Sherlock继续用手机发着短信，他的手指飞速的在键盘上舞动。

“你给谁发短信呢？”Greg问。

“联络人。”Sherlock说着滑进椅子里。

“你什么时候又有联络人了？”

“从我开始卧底开始。”

“Sherlock——”

“哦别又开始喋喋不休。我找到了Leroy，不是吗？”

Greg坐在Sherlock家桌子的旁边，皱起眉：“Sherlock，我以前就跟你说过了——”

“我是为我自己做的。非官方的。我找到什么有用的东西就通知你。大概。”Sherlock补充道。他把手机放下，看着Greg：“别这么看着我，探长。”

“Sherlock。我给你权限接触这个案子是因为我喜欢你的见解。但是我不会让你去做卧底的。我不能这么做。”

“为什么？”

“因为涉及到了毒品，Sherlock，而且你还是个有毒瘾的货。”

Sherlock哼了一声：“我才没上瘾。喂，不信就给我做测试。下周给我发短信。你可以每天都给我发信息。从九月份开始你每周都在搜查我的公寓。你发现什么了吗？没有！”

Greg叹了口气环顾了一下这个公寓。他不得不承认这一点。“好吧。拜托，你为什么非要做卧底啊？”

“因为你跟Sally就那样在街角傻站着是不会发现任何事情的。即使穿着低调的衣服，你也太显眼了。我，从另一方面来说，经验丰富，适应毒贩和上瘾的人的生活习惯，我能够混进去。我过去的几周都在找能帮你发现凶手的关键人物。”

“哪一个凶手？”Greg问。

“那两个凶手。第一个很容易就能找到，他们平时就在自我吹嘘。第二个。嗯，第二个最棒了，他很棘手，很难解读，没有明确动机。他是有自己特色的复制品。我喜欢他。他真有意思。”

“即使你发现他们，我也需要证据来起诉他们，然后给他们定罪。如果你不是官方的卧底的话，我就没法做这些。”

“我会给你搞到证据的，探长。”Sherlock说。Greg看着他，他又一次拿起手机疯狂的发短信。当Greg得到探长这份职务的时候，他知道自己肯定要衡量各种决策的轻重。风险和回报。而且他知道他已经在Sherlock身上承受了非常大的风险。千钧一发的那种。但是回报。嗯，潜在的巨大的回报。Greg抿着嘴唇，站了起来。

“好吧。你每12小时要给我发一条短信。每三天要做一次毒品检测。你别乱惹麻烦，也别自己去到处追凶手。还有看在上帝的份上，别告诉你哥哥！”

“我为什么要告诉Mycroft。”

“我不知道。但是我有种预感，如果你告诉了他，我肯定不会有什么好结果。”

“是的，我认为你是对的。”Sherlock说着，凝视着他。

“好了，”Greg喃喃着说：“但是别跟我团队里的人讲这件事。还有你小心点。如果你搞砸了——”

“我知道。”Sherlock说。

他确实知道，Greg想。因为Greg会给他一些有趣的东西去让他那个荒谬的大脑得以玩乐。而且他需要这个，就像需要海洛因一样。风险。回报。请让这件事物有所值。Greg留下Sherlock一个人躺在沙发上，依旧以极快的速度发着短信。

Sherlock精于言语。事实上，他更厉害一些。

Greg在接下来的三周里处理了很多文书工作。他穿着制服经历了又一个缺少人手的夜晚，守卫着英超联赛现场。相对来说，最近还是挺平安无事的。Sherlock一直都跟他保持着联系。大多数来自他的短信都只是简单的说“没有新进展。SH”，但是也时不时的Sherlock也会提供给他一些有用的东西。本来还有几具不知名的尸体，Sherlock的“联络人”确认了他们的身份。大多数名字都是些外号，但是通过Sally的努力工作还有她自己的一些线索，她也发现了那些“道上叫的名字”背后的真实身份。

Sally，当然了，一开始发现正在发生着什么的时候简直恶心的要命。但是Greg没法自己一个人做完所有的工作，而且他如同需要自己那边的线索一样，也需要Sally那里的线索。

Sherlock也在给他提供无毒品痕迹的干净尿样。Greg某天早晨发现有一瓶在他桌子上，非常明确的表明了Sherlock有多么的不开心。Molly告诉他，她每三天都会测试一次尿样，它们都是干净的。

Greg没有听到一点风声的那个人反而是年长的福尔摩斯。他努力让自己不要因为这一点而感到困扰。

Greg一直很忙，说真的他并不觉得自己很渴望友谊。单身这件事被发现之后，同事们都试图给他介绍新朋友。他去了一次约会，她一直非常愉快，而Greg觉得自己也会乐于再次见到她。虽然过去的二十年里，他自慰的时候大多在想着女人，可现在他脑海中的画面变成了男人。而且更多的是想象着某个固定的男人。

但是Greg决定不再多想或者是对此感到羞愧什么的。“长官。有个流浪汉在接待室找你。”Greg对着小警员皱眉。

“一个流浪汉？找我？”他重复了一遍。

那人点了点头。

“Oh，该死的。”Greg跟着小警员走了出去，忍不住在看到Sherlock坐在那里满面怒容的时候哈哈大笑。他看起来脏兮兮的，而且他的衣服就像刚从垃圾堆里捡出来一样。“过来吧，跟上我。”Greg说着，对他露齿而笑。

Sherlock怒视着那个小警员，跟着Greg到了桌子后面，走向办公室。当Sally看到他俩的时候，Greg把自己撑稳了一点。“他现在又见鬼的在干嘛？”她问着，把手叉在臀部。

“Oh，Sally，你让我的日子都变得明亮了。”Sherlock小声咕哝着讽刺道：“又一次单身了？我很惊讶。”

“Sherlock！Donovan！停下！”Greg一边打开他办公室的门一边说：“上帝啊，你真是臭死了。”因为Sherlock溜达过了他身边，在办公桌旁边抽了把椅子。他坐下期待的看着他。“那么，我们有什么发现吗？”

“你想要证据，Lestrade。我给你找到了证据。”

Greg用手支起下巴：“我在听着。”

“Onslow街17号。你可以找到老鼠药，还有鼠路案受害者的钱包。我建议你动作快点，有传言说他们要走了。”

“你拿到名字了吗？”Greg打开电脑。

“那个地方有足够的毒品可以用来起诉他们。而且没错，我知道你要的人是谁，探长。或者应该说是，人们。你把他们逮捕之后我会指正他们。”

“那我们的第二位凶手？”

“到目前为止都在回避我。这也就是为什么你不妨把其他人也抓进监狱。他们不知道第二位凶手是谁。”

Greg看着他：“那你现在在干嘛？”

“我在继续卧底。”Sherlock说：“我离真相很近了。”

Greg站起来：“好吧，我得先组建一个小队。干得漂亮。他等着Sherlock离开苏格兰场才深呼吸了一下。努力不去考虑自己要做多少措辞严谨的报告来解释这次突袭检查，他重新走出去把Carter警长叫了过来：“我需要缉毒队和我们的团队一起执行一个任务。”

“什么时候，长官？”

“我们下午6点钟出发。我会在下午4点的时候讲一遍细节。”

“我会处理的，Lestrade。什么案子？”

“鼠路案。”

Carter对他咧嘴一笑，拍了拍他的肩膀：“我会把小队组起来的。”

他成为探长已经快要一年了，Greg知道这会是他成功的关键。在一次大型毒品突袭搜查中俘获一个大型贩毒团伙，再加上逮捕一名连环杀人犯会提高他的声誉。不仅如此，这会给他一些他现在急需的他可以做到这些事情的自信心。

——————————————————————————————————

他和Carter都在他的车里，Carter戴着耳机跟进着其他队伍的状况。Greg听着他们的对话。

“我们在后方的小队已经就位，前方的小队会在三十秒内到达。”Carter向他转达：“没有其他出口了。但是他们也在监视着窗口。它是独栋的，让情况更简单了。”

“我们人手够吗？”Greg问。

“别担心，好吗？我们胜券在握。”

“这是个大案子。”

“胜券在握。”Carter重复道。

Greg在前面找了个地方停车：“所以，我就只需要相信我们的人了，是吧？”

“对。一直等到你可以冲进去拿下这份荣耀为止。”

他们听着对讲机里他们发起突袭的声音，听着那些喊声：“住手，警察！”还有那些逮捕、扣押的声音。

十分钟之后，Greg的手机响了起来。是Sally。“Lestrade。进来看看我们给你搞到了什么好货。简直是圣诞节。”

Greg对Carter露齿而笑，他们两个都下了车。房子很肮脏，他们立刻走进了一个存放着数量无法辨识的大麻的房间。这本身就足够可以说服Greg的上级不去对这次突袭有任何异议。证据，他想。Sherlock带给我的证据。

在另一个房间里，两个男人被铐起来，胸口靠墙被搜查着。警员们在他们俩身上都发现了小刀，还有几袋子类似可卡因、大麻和摇头丸的东西。Sally走进一个房间拿出来一个罐子。罐子前面是一个巨大的“危险”标志。背面则是“的士宁。”

Greg觉得自己在深深松了一口气的同时连肩膀都不再紧绷了。这就是他要找的。Carter拍着他的肩膀。“我们逮到他们了，长官。”他说：“逮到他们了。”

并不完全是，Greg想着，目视着那些人被带向警车。他们可以指控这些人中的大多数携带并意图出售毒品，还有私自携带武器。但是现在需要证明他们中的一个人或者更多人是杀人犯。而且在他的内心深处，Greg知道这只是一个罪犯倒下了，还有一个潜在的罪犯需要找到。一个跟这些毒贩们毫无关系的人。当然也和这个地方毫无关系。在回到总部之前，Greg给Sherlock发了条短信。

 

短信 6：51pm：毒品突袭大丰收。需要你明天过来进行那些嫌疑犯的指控。谢谢你。

 

现在他只需要找个方法来解释为什么他指定的的应该进行随机突袭检查的伦敦的某个随机地点正好就是那个挤满了杀人犯的地方了。本来就够难拿到授权了…


	14. This Machine Is Going Wrong

2006年2月

Greg已经成为探长一整年了，他总是在为自己的的团队而感到自豪。他并不常将之诉诸口舌。他大概也并没经常表现出这点（这方面还需要继续努力），但是他真的一直在为他们而骄傲。他们长时间的工作，跟难相处的人打交道，即使疲乏和厌倦的时候也保持着该有的理智。但是这次是他进入这个团队以来最最自豪的一次。他们比以往更高效的处理了九个牵涉到一系列毒品和武器指控的人，这可绝对不缺乏非凡之处。

Greg和Carter一起跟公共关系小组的某个成员工作着，以确保他们能在早晨得到一份由他们起草出的无比特别的新闻稿，准备好寄给当地的报纸和电台机构，带上那个装满大麻的房间的照片（记者们会对这种引人注目的照片一拥而上的）。

所以当Greg晚归（又一次）到家，他对于下午的成功既没有遗憾也没有不满。Sherlock只给他发了条简单的信息“没有新消息”，告诉Greg他依旧在寻找凶手二号。

当然，我们不能忘记凶手一号，但是那个可以暂时等等，因为他们今晚逮捕的受到指控的人数已经足够让他们开始庆祝仪式了。

Greg打开公寓门，准备穿上睡袍，打开足球锦集再喝一两杯啤酒。这是他计划了好几周的“最佳夜晚”。

但是进了家门还没三分钟，就出现了敲门声。Greg呻吟起来。都这个时间了，会是谁啊？他惊讶的发现Mycroft Holmes站在门口，极其强烈的视线集中在他的脸上。“嘿，”Greg说：“进来吧。我没想到你会过来。”

“是的，非常抱歉这次突然到访。”Mycroft说：“但是我们需要谈谈Sherlock的事情，很紧急。”

Greg走到一边让他进门。他皱起眉打开冰箱拿出啤酒。他拒绝任由这个姓Holmes的男人毁掉他美好的庆贺之夜。“你需要喝点什么或者吃点什么吗？”

“这并不是一次社交访问。”另一个人冷冷的回答。

Greg抿紧了嘴唇，深呼吸了一下，然后转身面对那个男人。“那我们不能明天再做这个吗？”他问。

“哦，是啊。你正在庆祝今日之事。”Mycroft说着，嘴角露出一抹冷笑：“但是不，我恐怕不行。”

Greg打开啤酒，懒懒的瘫坐在其中一个沙发上。Mycroft优雅的坐在了对面的另一个沙发上。Greg喝了一大口，品味着他冰凉的啤酒。他们死死的盯着对方，过了一会儿，Greg看向了别处：“那就继续吧。你那个兄弟现在又做什么了？”

“我注意到Sherlock最近频繁的出没在伦敦的一些不太光彩的地方，这意味着几乎可以确定他又在接触海洛因。”

Greg点点头：“是啊，我知道。”

Mycroft抿了下唇：“你知道？即使如此你仍然继续和他一起工作？”

“他没沾毒品。Molly昨天还给他做了测试。还有昨天之前三天的时候。”

“我不明白。”Mycroft皱眉。

“他是卧底。”Greg说着，试图不过度的享受Mycroft难得一见的迷惑表情：“他预计自己能够通过这种方法找出鼠路案的凶手。嗯，其中之一。他现在还在搜罗第二个。”

“第二个？”Mycroft停顿了一下：“哦，是啊，我明白。”

“是么？”

“是的。”他说着，仿佛他自己已经见到过了所有证据一样。“但是你真的必须即刻把Sherlock从那个地方拉出来。”

“他干的挺好的，Mycroft。他每隔12小时都会向我汇报，每三天都会进行尿检。他允许我随时搜查他的公寓。我甚至连钥匙都拿到了。”

“唉，我担心的是考虑到对方是Sherlock，事情永远不会那么简单。”Mycroft警告道。

“大概你应该对你弟弟有点信心。”

“你只是认识他的时间没有像我一样长，探长。”

Greg皱着眉把胳膊交叉在胸前：“所以，我们现在又回到‘探长’了是吗？”

“这不会有什么好结果的。”Mycroft直接无视了这个提问：“另外我必须提醒你，叫停这次行动是刻不容缓的。”

“相信我，好吗？我一直都在密切关注他的动向。”

“恐怕只有两只眼睛是远远不够的。”

Greg叹了口气：“你就给他——还有我——质疑的权利，好吗？而且万一事情搞砸了，我以后会跪着去向你的傲慢谢罪的。”

“我希望能够一直了解到他的近况，探长。”

“明白了，”Greg说：“我会好好照顾他的。”Mycroft长久的凝视着Greg。“你确定我不用给你准备点喝的吗？”Greg说。

“无需如此。我必须回到工作中去。”Mycroft站起来，Greg的目光缓慢的在他的身体上移动着：“我很期待能够被及时告知事态。”

那种充满控制性的声音使Greg的脚趾在地板上卷曲起来。他吞咽了一下，然后点点头：“回头见，Mycroft。”他说着，感觉自己的喉咙紧绷起来，看着那个男人转过身走出了他的公寓。

Greg深深呼出一口气。那个该死的男人。他把手伸到裤子前面，抬起臀部，感觉触碰到了自己半硬的阴茎。他几乎都有点不好意思了。Mycroft这么快就让他的身体有了反应。

Greg抓起啤酒，喝了几大口把一瓶都喝光。兴奋的感觉开始消散，他打开了电视找到了足球频道。

——————————————————————————————————

Sherlock第二天很早就到了苏格兰场。他依旧臭烘烘的，依旧穿着Greg上次见到他的时候他穿的那件衣服，但是Greg完全相信Mycroft的担心是毫无根据的。他看起来不像那种磕过药后的样子。而且Greg以前见过一次他磕high之后的样子。他看起来并没有那样。

Mycroft需要提高一下他的自信心。

Sherlock指认了三个他听说过的需要对谋杀案负责的人。巴特医院的法医把现场发现的针头上的DNA联系到了三位受害者身上。

Sherlock说他已经找到了证据，能够全面的证明哪个人肯定要对海洛因和老鼠药负责。Greg的邮箱收件箱里有一些来自上级的消息，每一个都在祝贺他成功的逮捕了这些人。其中一个说：“听说这次的案子牵涉到老鼠药那些谋杀案。很高兴你把这些解决了，Lestrade。”Greg希望他能做到。他期待自己能够证明这些人要对多数的谋杀负责，然后他就可以继续证明他们跟那个房间里的三具尸体还有被绑起来的男人也有关系。证据实在太巧合了。

但是他知道事实上还有其他犯人在流窜着。而他不想让这件事一直笼罩在他心上。

——————————————————————————————————

2006年3月

Greg享受着接下来的两周时间。罪犯在通过裁判法院的审查，注射器上面的指纹（他们为什么不把罪证扔掉呢？）和嫌疑犯的正好相匹配，当这些送上法庭的时候，他对案件的结果已经很有信心了。

他的团队成员心情都不错。Greg的心情也不错。直到周五下午4:32他接到了一个电话。“Lestrade。”他说着，放下了自己的咖啡。

“嗨，Greg。我是Molly Hooper。”

“哦，Molly，嗨。我手机上好像没存你的号码，不好意思。”

“不，没事的，”她说：“呃，但是，我想你大概应该知道。Sherlock已经一周没过来了。”

“什么？”Greg问。他靠在了办公桌上。

“我从周一早晨开始就没再见到他了。”

Greg皱起眉：“我今天早晨还收到他的短信了。”

“哦，那他大概没事吧。但是。我们从那时候开始就没再做测试了。我就是觉得你应该知道这件事。”

“毒品检测？”

“是啊。”

Greg呻吟道：“哦该天杀的。”

“对不起。”Molly说。

“不，别担心。我会处理的。再见，Molly。”

“再见。”

Greg挂掉电话，一拳砸在桌子上。Edmund走进他的办公室里：“一切都还好吗，长官？”他问。

“是啊！很好！Shit！”

Edmund皱起眉：“真的吗，长官？”

“在你看来我该死的很好吗？”Greg气的冒烟：“我需要你打电话给…”谁呢？他还没必要告诉Mycroft这件事。巴特医院？但是Molly似乎是唯一一个肯为Sherlock费心的人。“忘了这些吧，我要出去了。”

“出去，长官？”

“是啊，出去！就像现在你该做的那样！”

Edmund欲言又止，仓皇的跑出了Greg的办公室，关好了门。他隐约听到他在问Sally发生了什么事，但是谢天谢地她没过来多问。Greg抓起手机和钥匙，一股脑塞进口袋里，然后又把手机重新抽出来。他给Sherlock发了条短信。

 

短信 4:36pm： 你在哪？有紧急案件。我需要你的帮助。

 

Greg对于这次撒谎没什么不好的感觉。如果Sherlock又开始吸毒了，他不关心这会不会让他直到下个月都继续生自己的气。Goddamn it，他什么时候开始这么保护Sherlock该死的Holmes的？是从他开始和他的哥哥做爱开始？不，是在这之前。绝对是在这之前。

他喝了一大口咖啡，然后冲出了办公室。他看到Sally抬头看着他，但是她什么都没说，就看着Greg继续冲出大楼冲向他的车。他开车的时候咬着牙，把CD的声音开得很大。他忽视了自己其实不知道具体应该去哪的事实。

他去了一大堆瘾君子经常出没的地方，在哪都没能找到Sherlock。最后，他决定去Sherlock的公寓。他坐在Sherlock家的沙发上，检查着短信。上帝才知道他需要在这儿坐上多久。

他站起身开始翻找桌子的抽屉，毫不介意他把里面翻得有多乱。什么都没找到，所以他走进了Sherlock的卧室。

他简单翻了翻整齐的放着袜子的抽屉，然后合上了它。他皱起眉。他又一次打开这个抽屉，开始一个个的翻开这些包整齐的袜子。

中头奖了。

他抽出塞在里面的三个注射器，觉得心脏在慢慢下沉。真他妈是个沉重的打击。他在床边坐下来，掏出手机找到Mycroft的号码。他的拇指在呼叫按钮上方盘旋着。

他想到了Sherlock的哥哥，半裸着在他的手中达到高潮。这时候最好还是别想这些了。他还没办法确保能够有把握的在任何时间都能给这项特别的活动画上句号。所以他走进起居室，坐回了沙发上。他还没收到Sherlock的回信。但是他可以等。哦他可以等的，没错。然后他要该死的宰了他。

——————————————————————————————————

Sherlock在凌晨2:13才回到公寓。Greg已经在沙发上睡着了，但是一听到开门的声音，感受到从走廊蔓延到房间里的灯光，他就醒了过来。Sherlock盯着他。“这是我的公寓。走开去找你自己的。”

Greg坐起来眨眨眼睛。他看着Sherlock，把手伸进外套口袋里。他对Sherlock举起那些注射器，用询问的目光看着他。

“我在卧底。它们是我的伪装道具。”Sherlock抗议道

Greg看着他摇摇头:“我不相信你。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼走到桌子旁边。

“你是个瘾君子，Sherlock。你是个该死的吸毒者！我以前见到过你嗑high了的样子，我知道那是什么样子，所以别他妈对我说谎！”Sherlock发出一阵嘘声。“还有，也别发出这种声音。”

“你在这儿干嘛，Lestrade？我是个卧底！我在帮你办案。”

Greg知道自己的脾气。他一般都会努力先数到10.但是在现在这种情况下这永远都不会有用的。“你他妈又嗑high了，Sherlock！”

“那又怎么样？我这里有毒品又怎么了？有什么关系吗？我还是能以超过你十倍的速度解决你的案子。前提是如果你还能解决自己解决自己的案子的话。所以有时候我决定我应该对我自己的身体做我自己想做的事情，我做了还是没做跟你有什么关系？”

“因为你这样是自杀！”

“Oh，这又有什么问题呢？”Sherlock翻了个白眼：“每个人都会死。现在或者十年之后，这两者又有什么区别？”

“会有人担心你，Sherlock。”Greg试图让自己的声音柔和下来。他觉得自己做到了一点点。

“他们不应该为此费心。”Sherlock说：“这会给他们带来什么好处吗？我的意思是，就直接看看Mycroft。”Sherlock冷笑着说出这个名字。

Greg皱起眉：“他怎么了？”

“Mycroft如此关心我，以至于他为了照顾我结束了他所有的浪漫关系。真是可悲。”

Greg交叉起双臂。他从来没真正想过Mycroft在自己之前的这种关系：“有些人大概会称之为爱。”Greg说。

Sherlock哼了一声：“Mycroft？爱？他控制着人们，Lestrade。而且如果这意味着要让他们心情愉悦、送给他们公寓，以使他们能乖乖待在他需要他们待的地方的话，他就一定会这么做的。我的哥哥不会爱。他也不会关心什么人。”

Greg强迫自己露出一个假笑，叠起腿:“Mycroft没有为了让我能待在他想让我在的地方而给我一个公寓。”

Sherlock又哼了一声，带着一副冷笑摇摇头：“oh，你真是太容易哄了，探长。难怪他喜欢让你在他身边，因为他让你做什么你就做什么。”

“我也不是做什么事都听他的，Sherlock。”

Sherlock扬起眉毛：“不是？但是你看起来挺乐意跟他建立起…友好的关系的。我很确定之前他‘想要’你在哪你就会在他‘想要’的地方。”

Greg吞咽了一下。“我不知道你在说些什么。”他防御性的低声说道。

Sherlock打开了笔记本电脑，直接忽视了他。

Greg用手拍着大腿。Shit。Sherlock能做到一直不说出来真是令他惊讶。事实上，他本来还在惊讶于Sherlock居然没有发现这件事。他感觉自己一直很小心。他想知道他们哪里暴露了，但是现在不是问这个问题的时候。

而且他也想知道Sherlock说的是不是真的。毕竟，谁会比Mycroft的亲弟弟更了解他呢？“你那里还有其他注射器吗？”Greg问。

Sherlock呻吟着：“你怎么还在这儿？”

“是啊，我还没走。像个白痴似的。”

“大多数人都是白痴，Lestrade，而且从我看到你的第一秒开始就很清楚你不会是个例外。”

Greg握紧了拳头又松开。10、9、8、7…“无论如何，你现在在干什么呢？”

“我在网上查一个人。”

“为什么？”

“因为我在帮你抓一个连环杀人犯。”Sherlock用那种“这很明显”的强调语气说道。

“在你嗑high了的时候？”

“我可以同时做好很多事情。而且我只来了一针，还是很久一段时间以前了。”

Greg皱着眉站起身。他站在Sherlock座位后面，俯身靠近Sherlock的肩膀：“Kerry Kingsmore？”Greg看着他打的字。

“这不是他的真名。”Sherlock说。

“他是谁？”

Sherlock没有回答。

“我可以在总部数据库查一下。”Greg告诉他。

“这不是他的真名。”Sherlock烦躁的重复着。他看着Greg：“Oh，事实上，这是个好主意。快去做这件事吧。现在就赶紧走。”Greg摇摇头。Sherlock愤怒的伸起手臂：“你到底在等什么，探长？”

“你在我这里作出过承诺，Sherlock。你说你不会再吸毒了。”Sherlock摇着头继续打着字。“你知道我必须收回你访问巴特医院的权限。”Sherlock忽略着他。“而且你在戒毒之前都不许再出现在苏格兰场了。两周的时间。”Greg看着手中的注射器：“其他的在哪？”

“床头桌上有一本镂空的书。”

Greg走进Sherlock的卧室，找到了那本书。他从那里面拿出了两个注射器。他在把这些装进口袋的时候叹了口气。

“我明天再过来看你，好吗？”Greg说。

Sherlock什么都没说，Greg叹着气离开了。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg从Sherlock家开车回到苏格兰场，想要处置他刚刚收上来的注射器。他停好了车，正要把它们从座位上拿起来，但是他犹豫了。

如果他把这些东西送到了苏格兰场，他就必须要解释出他是从哪里拿到这些的，而且尽管这可以在Sherlock的屁股上狠狠来上一脚，但他不想把他牵扯进来。但是他也不希望这些东西出现在他的公寓。他更加不希望把它们扔进垃圾桶。他打开了置物箱，把这些注射器放了进去。NHS都不会提供回收针筒的服务吗？把它们放在车里让他感觉很不舒服。但是不会比在把它们放在工作用的毒品箱的时候要跟人解释这些东西从哪来更不舒服。

他晚上睡得很不好。忙着担心Sherlock，想知道自己是不是做错了。有一半的时间想着他躺着的这张床，在Mycroft给他找的公寓里，他能躺在这里是不是就只是因为Mycroft需要他在这里方便照看Sherlock。还有他们两个人之间发生的事情是不是因为他其实在被操纵。因为Greg很容易被操纵，而Mycroft又正好需要他来看着Sherlock。

但是硬币往往会有两面。

另一面在说，Mycroft不会是那种会邀请随便一个老男人进到他的公寓里去的人。也不是那种当他的弟弟生命垂危的躺在医院的时候会让随便哪个人来安慰他的人。

他是那种在自己公寓里都不会放个人照片的人。那是他自己的公寓，对吧？Greg无法相信自己居然被邀请到过一个假的公寓。真是个愚蠢的想法。现在他没法不去想这件事了。他翻了个身。而现在，他又在想着关于性的事情了。他们两个之间有过的性爱，他想要的性爱。和Mycroft一起的。

那个在利用他的男人。大概是。根据Sherlock说的。无论怎样吧，“Sherlock说的”又能意味着什么呢？好吧，说实话，Sherlock是个天才，这真的有可能意味着很多事情，哦上帝啊，这完全是个该死的噩梦。

Greg呻吟着把脑袋埋进枕头里。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg比平常更早的起了床，直接开车到了Sherlock的公寓。他一开始敲了敲门，但是没有回应，所以他直接开锁进去了。Sherlock还纹丝未动的坐在昨天他离开的时候的那个位置。和他的笔记本电脑一起。

有一个注射器扔在椅子腿旁边。他抬起头来看的时候Greg一屁股坐了下来。

“我找到你要的凶手了。”Sherlock说：“我们现在就过去。”

“不行。”Greg回答道，几乎有点认命了：“你还没告诉我你所有的注射器都藏在哪了。”

“我为什么要告诉你？”

“因为我想要帮你。”

“而我正要帮你抓到杀人凶手。现在快点。”Sherlock站起身，从卧室门后的角落里拿到他的大衣。“看着我。现在。”Sherlock看着他，一脸冷酷的表情。他的目光没有聚焦。Greg抿起嘴唇。“好吧。”他喃喃着说：“好吧，告诉我我应该去哪。”

“是我们应该去哪。”Sherlock纠正道：“我不想错过这次乐趣。”

“什么乐趣？”

“我们能再找到一具尸体，探长。”Sherlock兴奋地说。

“你是怎么知道的？”

“因为昨天早上有个男人想卖给我掺了老鼠药的海洛因。”Greg死死的盯着他：“嗯，我确实说过我是在卧底吧。”Sherlock说。

“你这样可能导致你自己被杀掉！”Greg抱怨着。

“但是我没有啊。”Sherlock打开了前门。

Greg怒视着他，站着没有动。Sherlock对着他挑起眉毛。“哦该死的。”Greg咆哮着穿过门下了楼。Sherlock跟着他走向他的车，一路上还在发短信。“我往哪儿开？”Greg把车从路边驶开。

“就一直直着开就行了，我会告诉你在哪转弯。”

Greg打开收音机，用眼角的余光看着Sherlock，确保他不会打开置物箱。“你最后怎么处理的那个针头？”Greg问：“带老鼠药的那个。”

“我把它带到巴特医院去了。”Sherlock说：“它是证据。”

Greg皱起眉。这真是无法反驳，他想。在Sherlock不停的在手机上敲打的过程中，Greg一直开着车。终于，Sherlock让他向右转弯、向右转弯、然后第二个路口左转，Greg跟随着他的指示。

“停在这儿。”Sherlock说：“剩下的路程要走着去。”

“Sherlock，我需要叫后援吗？因为如果可能的话我不想就这么走进一个杀人犯的巢穴里去。”

“哦，别担心，他不会在这里的。”

“你怎么知道的？”Sherlock开始下车了。“不。停下！”让Greg吃惊的是，Sherlock居然真的停下了。他慢慢地转过头看着Greg的眼睛。“我需要你在我俩都被杀掉之前好好解释清楚现在到底是什么情况。”Greg告诉他。

Sherlock叹了口气：“我两周前遇到了一个毒贩。他只做了这行九个月，自己从来没吸过毒，脖子上还一直带着十字架。我发现他的宗教信仰和他贩毒的事实是互相矛盾的，所以我决定好好注意一下他。他的操作模式非常固定。每天站在一样的地方，每天都在差不多同样的时间离开。他的顾客群也非常忠实。有一天，我问他他最近生意怎么样。他告诉我他最近失去了一部分客户。他还说其中有一个手腕还被绑在了一个标志上。”

“shit。”Greg小声嘟囔。

“他还是会去教堂。事实上，他去一个教堂，一个清真寺，还有一个寺庙。”

Greg皱起眉：“他下注有点多了，不是吗？”

“他自称是Kerry Kingsmore，但是他的口音没有显示出他有一丁点儿的爱尔兰血统。反倒更像是日耳曼人种。我，当然了，马上决定要跟踪他。”

“然后呢？”

“然后他就是你要的凶手了。”

“但是…什么？我没明白。”

“他希望能清理干净毒贩和吸毒者的世界。他卖给我了有毒的海洛因。”

“你怎么知道那是有毒的？”

“因为我做了测试。”Sherlock说：“我知道我们会在哪找到尸体。”Greg抿起嘴唇。他真的需要把他的团队都叫上。“他本人会在他平常会在的地方的，”Sherlock说着迈出车门：“相信我。”

Greg哼了一声：“就像我相信你不会再嗑high一样，你的意思是这个吗？”不管怎么样，Greg还是下了车锁上门，跟着Sherlock去了三条街以外的某栋房子。

Sherlock向四周看了看，然后跪下来开始撬锁。“哦上帝啊。”Greg呻吟着，用手遮住了眼睛。他绝对不能在这个地方被抓到允许这个小疯子非法入室。“我们还是回去调搜查令吧。”

“好了。”Sherlock说着，直接推开了门。Greg悄悄地跟在他身后潜了进去，最后还向后看了一眼。他们关上门，Greg环顾了一圈。墙上放满了各种各样的闪闪发光的宗教纪念品。甚至还有一些是赞扬撒旦的。Greg跟Sherlock一起上了楼，在那儿，就是那具尸体。

就像Sherlock说的那里应该会有的一样。Greg揉着自己的面颊：“Oh，糟透了。”他喃喃自语着。

那个人躺在地板上，一个手腕被锁在墙上的钩子上面。Greg闭上眼睛。他受够这个案子了。他需要它马上结案。Sherlock指着房间的角落：“你的老鼠药在那。我很确定你会在这所房子里找到一堆的证据。包括第一次鼠路案尸体的剪报，他成功地再现了这个方法。”

Greg把手插进衣兜，思考着。“好吧。你和我现在得离开这儿了。然后我需要找个合法的方法发现这具尸体再逮捕那个混蛋。”他和Sherlock走出了房子，Greg检查了一下门，确保它被锁好了，然后和Sherlock一起走回了停车的地方。Greg转身看着他：“执行逮捕行动的时候你想过来看看吗？”他问。

“不。”Sherlock说。

Greg瞥了他一眼：“你还好吗？”他问，“整个早晨你都没有说我是白痴，也没有让我感觉自己很愚蠢。”Sherlock沉默着。“Sherlock？”

“什么？”他生硬地问。

“只是两周，行吗，伙计？两周的时间戒毒，然后我再给你找个别的案子。”

“我才不需要你的案子。”Sherlock喃喃地说。

Greg抿着唇。他本来以为Sherlock会因为解决案子而激动。激动于他完全是一个人破案的。（喔，  
Sherlock真的是自己一个人解决了案子，这一点让Greg的自信心很是受挫。）但是与此想反，他看起来…嗯，很消沉。大概他只是渴求毒品吧，Greg想。或者只是冷静下来了。或者是过度激动反而造成了反效果？

Mycroft说过，Sherlock的脑海里有时候会是震耳欲聋的。他现在是不是就是这种感觉？吵死了？他拿出手机看着联络簿里Mycroft的名字。出于对Sherlock的忠诚，他并没有给他发信息说出他的担心。

Greg调查了一下这条街：“你说过他有个路线来着。你觉得他具体什么时候会回到这个房子？”

“下午四点。这个时候他会开始移动尸体。”

Greg点点头。当那个人到这所房子的时候，他的团队成员肯定已经到这里了，在视线范围之外潜伏着。他们会把他抓起来，给他定罪，然后享受法庭上的每一分钟。

“好了，上车吧。”Greg说着，解开车锁：“我送你回家。”


	15. 允许我治愈你的伤痛

2006年3月

Greg坐在桌子旁边仔细考虑着鼠路案。

在告诉他的团队他收到了一份匿名举报，举报中说到那栋房子里面有一具尸体而且还附上了那个凶手会到那里的精确时间之后，他们看起来都是一副完全不相信的样子。在经过一年多对鼠路案的追查之后，现在他们居然接到一个公布了所有答案的匿名电话？这不可能。

而且无论如何，犯下杀人罪行的人都已经入狱了，这个案子已经结案了，怎么可能会还有一个鼠路案的杀人犯在他们已经绑好了绝对的庆祝之夜的蝴蝶结之后再出现呢。

Sally在整个会议上都没有说一句话。如果眼神可以杀人，Greg已经在她集中的视线之力下死过一百次了。Greg意识到，她知道这是因为Sherlock。她真的是整个队里最聪明的一个，比Carter强得多，比起Edmund Bullock更是遥遥领先。

Greg讨厌隐瞒，他决定以后再也不会这么做了。一旦这个案子结束，他就需要找到一种新的工作方式，一种能够让他自己还有他的团队都安分守己走上正轨的新的工作方式。

他们都很相信他。他们都在他的领导下投入了很多，而每当Greg开始不确定要怎么开展工作的时候，他们都会聚集在他身边，让他相信自己能够做到这个。而现在，他欠他们一次对这件事情的坦白。

他们计划今天晚些时候就去逮捕犯人。

Greg从车里看到那个人朝着房子走过去。他很高，手臂肌肉满满，有着健壮的臂膀。那就意味着，他足够强壮，可以把那些可怜的受害者绑到那些标志还有管子上面。他的脸色很苍白。但是如果Greg在街上从他身边走过的话，他肯定不会注意到那个人。

那人打开门锁，环顾了一下周围然后走了进去。

Carter的声音从对讲机里传来。“我和Donovan要去敲门了，长官。”

“收到。”Greg回答着，对Edmund和Brockhursst发布指令：“绕到后面去，我不觉得他能突破Donovan和Carter，但是也别给他能钻空子的机会。”

Greg看着Sally和Carter走近了门口，都完整的穿着警察制服。他看着这一幕，心脏在胸膛中疯狂的跳动着，看着当那个凶手看到这身制服的时候一瞬间震惊的脸色。后来这个人试图换上一副施展魅力的表情。但是Sally从不会被魅惑。

Greg在Sally和Carter之前就发现了：“他有武器。是刀，在左边口袋！”Greg用无线电喊出来，他看到Sally的头在听到听筒里的声音之后微微倾斜了一英寸。Greg咒骂着，咬着自己的嘴唇。Sally和Carter正在尽最大努力让自己能更容易的进到房子里面。但是没有犯人会不经过一次打斗就直接让他们进去的。

“Edmund和Brockhurst作为后援继续包围后面。Lewis，Adams，准备支援Donovan和Carter。”Greg说。他揉着自己的脸。Shit。他们不应该用这种方式来的。应该先去拿到搜查令…

但是就在这时那个人犯了个致命的错误。他伸手去拿武器了。Carter给了他恰恰好只够挥出刀子的时间，然后就把他的脸直接推到了墙上，用足够紧的力度拉着他的手臂，迫使他松开了刀子。

Sally擦着他的肩膀冲进了房子。Greg下了车。Carter正在给那人戴上手铐，以威胁警官的嫌疑逮捕了他。但愿这是这个人要担心的最小的罪名。

Sally从楼梯上走下来，对Greg点点头。“我们抓到他了，长官。尸体还在那里。”

Greg如释重负的呼出一口气，直视着那个人的眼睛。“我要以涉嫌谋杀的罪名逮捕你。”他宣读着这个人的权利的时候，他看到了Sally的微笑。所以说，她已经原谅他了。没有比逮捕一个连环杀人犯更能够取悦一位警察的了。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg走进审讯室旁边的房间的时候，那个人已经在审讯室待了半小时了，Sally也在旁边那个房间里看着审讯室里的现场直播。“里边什么情况了？”他问。

“他认罪了。”她说：“Carter现在只是在走程序了。你为什么要这么做？我觉得你才是有权利因为他认罪而得到所有荣誉的那个人。”

Greg耸耸肩：“严格意义上不是我解决的这个案子。”他说。Sally翻了个白眼。

“我不知道你是怎么做到的，或者他是怎么破解这个案子的，长官，但是你不能相信他。”

“相信谁？”

“Sherlock Holmes。”Sally说：“我的意思是，他到底是怎么破了这个案子的？”

“我也希望自己能知道。”

Sally皱起眉：“这个杀人凶手太变态了。他说那些人不配活在这个世上，因为他们在搞砸自己的生活。我还是更喜欢那种单纯的毒品帮派互相杀掉彼此的类型。”Sally看着他：“你不需要Sherlock Holmes，长官。你自己也能解开这个案子。我们都可以的。所以。不要再把我们排除在外了。”

“是啊，”Greg点点头：“我会的。但是。我不确定我们和Sherlock的孽缘就到这儿为止了。”

Sally翻了个白眼：“不管你怎么说吧。反正你是老大。”

“没错。”Greg同意道：“这是我最能确定的事情了。另外因为我才是头儿，所以这些全都是我的错。一直以来无论什么都应该是我的错。”

——————————————————————————————————

Greg抓着一瓶香槟，在走向Sherlock公寓的路上吹着口哨。他直接走了进去，没指望着Sherlock回应他，即使他敲了门。

Greg走了进去，有人正站在窗户旁边往外看着，是Mycroft Holmes和他知名易识的西装三件套。他还有一只手拿着雨伞。Greg皱起眉。外面甚至都没在下雨。“Sherlock在哪？”Greg看着四周问道。

“卧床。”Mycroft回答道，没有去看Greg：“我恐怕他已经使用过海洛因。”

Greg畏缩了一下，在这一刻希望自己有提前告诉过他这件事。他坐在Sherlock家的沙发上。Mycroft转过身，但是Greg不敢直视他的眼睛。“真是太愚蠢了。”Greg小声说：“我没有想到。”

“这很显然。”Mycroft回答：“但是现在到此为止了，我们当然要考虑把他送到戒断中心去。”

Greg抬头看着他：“我们？”

“哦，是的。”Mycroft转过身重新看着窗外：“我不会自己一个人来处理你搞砸的事情。而且Sherlock更乐意对你的要求作出回应，而不是我的。在他恢复的过程中，你会是他的胡萝卜，我则是棍棒。”

Greg盯着自己的膝盖：“他本来做得挺好的。”

“恰恰相反。我想他在过去一年的大部分时间里都在使用毒品。他俨然已经成为了一名藏匿毒品的专家了。”

“不。我们已经给他做了几个月的尿检了…”

“而你居然相信Sherlock不会找出另一种提交样品的方式？”Mycroft反问道，他的嗓音锐利。他又一次转过身来，令人生畏的倚靠在他长长的雨伞上。Greg感觉到在如此冰冷的眼神凝视之下自己体内的战栗。“甚至九月份的时候他那些可怕的咳嗽都是使用毒品的症状。我不敢相信我居然错过了这一点。”

“我也没发现这个。”Greg喃喃着说。但是他在脑海里站在Mycroft的角度想了一下，错过了什么的感觉更糟糕了。“那我们有什么计划吗？”

“Sherlock要经历戒断的痛苦。我恐怕从明天起我需要开始一次远行。我郑重的请求你陪在他身边。”Greg点点头。反正无论如何他也感觉这是自己的责任。“在那之后，”Mycroft继续说：“我们将拭目以待。如果他在两周的时间里戒断的话，你就提供给他一些旧案。如果他没能戒断，我会把他送到戒断中心。胡萝卜，以及棍棒。如果我们一起做这件事的话成功的可能性更大。他喜欢你又信任你。他既不喜欢我也不信任我。但是，很显然你对他太宽纵了。”

“他看起来确实在自己解决这个问题。”

“你没有见到过他坏的那一面。我认为最好不要相信他能完全的摆脱他自己这些荒唐可笑的冲动。”

“之前发生过什么吗？”Greg问。

Mycroft把脸转向一边。Greg正要说很抱歉问了不该问的，Mycroft却开口了：“我25岁的时候得到了一份根本没法拒绝的工作邀请。那是在美国。Sherlock正要开始上大学，看起来正是我接受这个邀请的合适时间。我在那里待了两年。在我身处异地的时候，发生一件极其不幸的事情，这件事令我无法看到Sherlock身上的问题。当我最终意识到的时候，他已经在医院里了。”

Greg咬着嘴唇：“对不起。”

“他是否完成了那些测试还依旧存疑。”Mycroft说：“三年后，他几乎殒命于此。就在那时候，我决定给予我弟弟的事情更多关注。”Mycroft看着Greg：“你能明白吗，当然了，我并不是在责备你。”

Greg皱起眉：“你不是吗？因为正我在责怪我自己。”

“不，这又不是什么新闻了。这完全是可以预见的。你正在处理的案子的性质对此更是毫无帮助。”

Greg揉着自己的脸：“shit，Mycroft——”

“请不要道歉。我一秒都没有相信过你会希望这样的事情发生。你已经做了所有你能做的事情。只是现在你需要做的更多了。”

“我依旧很抱歉——”

“Oh你们俩就不能都闭嘴么！”Sherlock在他的房间叫喊着。

Greg继续揉搓着自己的脸。他感觉自己完全是自找的。他抬起头发现Mycroft正在看着他。他的脸看起来有一瞬间的柔软，之后他又回到了那种嘴唇紧绷的表情，像Greg和他进行大多数对话的时候一样。

“我必须离开了。”Mycroft说：“如果你有什么需要的，我的助理会随时代接我的电话。”

Greg点点头：“当然，没问题。”

Mycroft对他点了下头。Greg吞咽了一下。上帝啊，他感觉自己让他们俩都失望了。Mycroft朝他走过来，Greg抬头看着，手指在沙发坐垫上卷曲起来。“我会和你保持联系。”Mycroft轻声说着，之后走向了门口。“Oh，”他补充道。Greg皱起眉拿出了手机。“如果你感到无聊了，Sherlock的笔记本电脑密码是C21H23NO5”

Greg看着这串字符。“这是什么？”

“海洛因的化学分子式。”说完这句话，Mycroft把Greg一个人留在了公寓里。

Greg做的第一件事情就是用Sherlock放在桌上的笔记本电脑开始检索。他输入了密码，最大限度的无视掉屏幕上跳出来的Sherlock怪异的数据表。他在左边列出了一个香水的列表，他很明显还没写完那篇博客。

他在Google里输入“海洛因戒断”，然后点开了第一个链接读起来。

在毒品影响消退几个小时之内，成瘾者的身体会开始渴望更多毒品。如果此时没有得到药物补充，成瘾者则会开始体验戒断过程。没有获得海洛因的身体在戒断过程会体验到极其严重的生理和心理症状。阶段具体症状包括烦躁不安，骨质疼痛，腹泻，呕吐以及其他严重不适症状。

他几乎马上就开始希望Mycroft留给他了更多信息。他不知道Sherlock上次给自己注射毒品是什么时候。

然后他皱起眉。想起来了。Sherlock在案子早期的时候，消沉，安静。如果是因为他复吸了的话就说得通了。从那时候开始有多少次呢？Greg又读了几篇相关内容。水看起来还挺关键的。需要换衣服。多准备点毯子，他的汗湿透一张就换一张。他把明天需要买的药列了个表，然后走进了浴室。

他在水槽上面的橱柜里的那些药中间找到了止痛药，Greg觉得这应该会有点用处。他握着一杯水，夹着几本书走进了Sherlock的卧室。他正仰面朝天的躺着，用一只胳膊挡住了眼睛，被子都滑到腿下边去了，额头也汗津津的。

“你还好吗？”Greg问。

“走开。”Sherlock咕哝着。

“没门。”Greg说。

Sherlock小声的抱怨着什么，Greg选择直接无视掉他。他把水放下，然后坐在了地板上，靠在Sherlock的床沿。

“探长。你究竟以为你自己在干嘛？”

“确保你不会死掉。”Greg说：“这挺好的。我还带了本书。”

“我不会死的，探长，别这么愚蠢。”

“那很高兴听到我还能有幸得到你更长时间的陪伴。”Greg从口袋里面拿出来一包布洛芬：“要是开始疼了就吃这个。现在，我找到了一整个清单的东西，都是需要药剂师开给你的，但是这么早他们都不会营业，所以我打算明天一早出去买。”

Sherlock咕噜了一声作为回应，翻身把自己卷在床上背对着Greg。

Greg打开了其中一本他从Sherlock的桌子上拿的书。他一开始还在怀疑自己能不能看懂Sherlock的书本，但是他知道自己肯定不可能坐在那什么都不做。即使他的大脑在犹豫，那也比在一片死寂之中坐着要好。

他看着封皮。《问询肢体语言及问询原则》Stan B·Walters著。Greg撅了撅嘴，打开了封面。他曾经以为Sherlock可以读懂每个人是一项与生俱来的技能，但是看起来他也一直在努力。他并不只是在使用自己与生俱来的能力，也许他真的很关心Greg这里的案子。

Greg开始读书。

当他在两小时之后，全身难受的醒来的时候，他意识到Sherlock的呼吸是颤抖的。

“怎么样，伙计？”Greg哑着嗓子问着，晃动着他的肩膀。他用膝盖撑着身体坐起来，靠向床边。

“我需要毒品。”Sherlock喃喃着说。他已经把毯子拉到脚下了，只用胳膊环绕着自己御寒。

“喝点水吧。”Greg说着，站起身然后坐在床边缘的一角。他觉得有什么在扎着自己，天知道Sherlock是怎么做到睡在这种床垫上的。“你需要保持水分充足。”

让他惊讶的是，Sherlock稍微支起身，让Greg把水递给自己。他的手在抖，Greg用手扶着玻璃杯的底部，支着它让Sherlock喝了几小口。“行了吗？”Greg问。

“痛。”Sherlock小声说。

“我知道。你需要什么东西就讲出来。我去你沙发上睡，需要我的话就喊一声。”

“为什么？”Sherlock问他。

Greg看着他，汗水流过他的前额，他的下巴紧绷着。“因为你是个好孩子。”他回答道。

他站起身走到起居室，让卧室的门半掩着。他把外套当做被子，把一个国旗图案的抱枕拉过来做枕头，之后在手机上设置了一次每隔半小时一次的闹钟，确保自己能够频繁的起来看Sherlock的情况。

整整一夜，Greg有几个小时在沙发上，又有几个小时在Sherlock的房间里，给他换上新毯子，开关窗户，给他止痛药，强迫他喝水。

他在承受巨大的痛苦，但是Greg知道，除了这样挺过去之外已经没什么别的方法了。

有一段时间，在凌晨4:21的时候，Greg走进卧室，看到Sherlock背靠着床躺着，手又在下巴下面搭起了塔尖。

“你的头痛怎么样了？”Greg知道答案会是什么，但还是问了出来。Sherlock横了他一眼。

“我从来没表现出头痛。”Sherlock开口了：“正因如此，你肯定是在问我别的。”他审视着Greg。“你其实是想知道我脑子里在想什么。”

Greg在床脚找了个地方坐：“你是怎么做到的？”他问：“能看出一个人的一切。”

“你身体周围到处都是显示出来的信息，探长。我可以从各种地方找到线索，你的服装，你的手，还有你握着你自己那活儿的方式。”

“这是不是有点太…嗯，过头了？”Greg记起了自己曾经和Mycroft有过的谈话。

“Mycroft肯定也这么想。”Sherlock说：“他声明自己只需要将一个人看一眼就可以立刻把那个人的信息数据分类摆放。他需要知道而且要记住的东西。他未来可能会用到的东西。他完全可以丢弃不要的东西。然后就是那些明显的要命，每次他和一个人谈话或者见面的时候都可以记住的东西。我哥哥没有意识到的事情是，每一件东西都是很重要的。每件事都有其潜在的用处。”

Greg若有所思的想着：“这就有点怪怪的了。”

“你想知道每次Mycroft看到你的时候脑子里都在想什么吗,探长？”

“我不知道我是不是想知道，事实上——”Greg开始说，但是Sherlock无视了他的话。

“Mycroft当然一眼就看出了你婚姻状况不佳。那从一开始就很明显，所以它就属于那种他每次见到你都能够回想起的事情。你宽容和亲切的本性属于他知道自己可以在未来的某一时间用到的特质，因为这些品质让你极其容易操纵，而这正是他可能会需要的。事实上，他一直都在这么做。他知道他需要记住关于你的童年的事情，因为他明白是这些经历塑造了现在的你。理解你的童年之后就可以很容易的认识到你是什么样子的人。我想他肯定已经抛弃了大部分关于你的案件的信息，因为那些东西对他没什么用处。”

Greg靠在后面的墙上：“好吧，那你是怎么知道这些的？”

“因为我了解他。”

“不，我的意思是，关于我的这些事情你是怎么知道的？”

“你的婚姻状况一开始我就一清二楚。你每天长时间工作，而且是你自己选择的，总是在你明明可以回家的时候还选择在办公室呆着。你在遇到我一周之前把你的个人物品移入了你的办公室，但是，你的结婚照还在置物箱里。你并不觉得把它放到桌子上展示给别人看是件重要的事情。事实上，你从来不会把它放在办公桌上。我早就解释过我是怎么知道你小时候的情况了。你肯定很宽容，因为不然的话你完全没有理由继续跟我在一起工作。”

Greg抿起嘴唇，努力忍住不去露出笑容：“这是你道歉的方式吗？”Sherlock喝了一小口水作为响应。“好吧，来吧，教导一下我，要是我把嫌疑犯带到了苏格兰场，我应该要找什么？”

Sherlock眯起眼睛：“你是认真的吗？”

“是啊，我是认真的。伟大的福尔摩斯没有一天到晚都跟着我推断我办的每个案子，所以继续吧，给我点提示。”

Sherlock戏剧性的发出一声叹息，但是他倾身向前告诉了Greg他需要知道的所有事情的方式，显示出了他其实是多么想跟人分享他宏伟的见解。

“你需要相信你的直觉。如果你直接接受我告诉你的信息而不是非要我解释的话肯定会更加容易。你知道二加二等于四，但是，你很难解释出为什么是这样。”

Greg点点头：“是啊，好吧，这点没错。”

“你只是在用眼睛看，而不是观察，探长。你需要注意到别人看不到的小细节。最小的细节往往是最重要的。举个例子，Mycroft。想象一下，如果你看到他的领子上有一个污点，而且他出现在了你的办公室。这是什么污点呢？食物？但是你曾经见过他身上带着污点出现吗？事实上，基于你过去的经验，你会推断出他一直都是整洁而小心的。因此，从逻辑上来讲，他肯定在赶时间。那他是不是每次开会都会准时呢？当然了。那到底发生了什么呢？这就是你需要填补的缺口了。大概他睡过头了，这样的话他肯定很累，或者在另一个时区生活过，在这种情况下，他是不是在旅途中？这可是Mycroft，他总是在出差。肯定会有迹象能够表明他是去哪里出差的，但是我认为这有点超出了你的…技能设定。”

Greg皱起眉没有回答。

“看看你周围发生的事情。”Sherlock继续说：“观察。有哪里不一样？然后推断。这是不是意味着什么？通过不停的变化演绎来找出事实。我桌子上有几本书？”

“什么？”Greg被突如其来的问题吓了一跳。

“我桌子上。那里有七本书。你只是看到了，当你把它们拿起来的时候。但是你没在观察，Lestrade。”

Greg看着Sherlock：“谢谢你，这还挺有意思的。”

Sherlock耸耸肩。Greg站起身：“我一个小时之后回来，好吗？”

Sherlock靠回床上，蜷起了膝盖。

Greg一边走回沙发一边微笑起来，想着刚才这次对话似乎让Sherlock的脑子暂时忘记了正在发生的事情。

早晨7点钟的时候，Greg感觉自己像是行尸走肉，他梦游一般的离开公寓去找药剂师。Sherlock终于入睡了，他想让他睡的久一点。

他拿了一大堆东西给Sherlock，而且终于找到了能摆脱那些注射器的地方。他买了点自己觉得能帮Sherlock渡过以后的几天的东西。他开车把那些东西送回自己的公寓，快速的换了个衣服然后去上班。

他一整天的状态都不算好，他自己也知道。Sally领会事物的速度都比他要快上一些，虽然她确实很厉害，但Greg倾向于认为自己比她要更厉害一点。他很疲惫，还要分神担心Sherlock，这两者组合起来显然不会有什么好结果，而且绝对不会有利于他的工作。

在回家的路上他拿了点他们正在办的案子的文件。在下午7:36的时候他到了Sherlock的公寓，发现那孩子正躺在沙发上。他看起来好歹比早晨的时候脸色好一点。当Molly Hooper从浴室走出来的时候Greg被吓了一跳。她对他微笑着：“嗨，探长。”她说：“Sherlock一直在煎熬，所以我给他带了点更强力的东西来。好像对情况有点帮助。”

Greg点点头：“什么东西？”

“更好的止痛药，还有面条。”

Greg大笑起来：“你真做到让他肯吃东西了？”

Molly抿嘴一笑，Sherlock开口了：“你俩能不能别再像我根本不在这儿一样讨论我的事情了？”

Greg坐在桌边：“我给你带了个案子过来。感兴趣吗？”

Sherlock审视着他。他有点生气：“不。你已经把这个案子解决了。”

“拜托——”Greg刚要开口，但是Sherlock甩给他一个冰冷的眼神。“好吧，好吧，我们已经把它解决了。我本来想它可能可以让你的大脑忘记现在那些事情。”

“你知道你可以把什么案子给我带来吗，Lestrade？Kirkcudbright案。”

Greg翻了个白眼：“简直不敢相信你还在纠结这件事。”

“我在网上查过它。你是个白痴。你怎么会把它这么带到法庭上去？”

Greg深吸一口气，Molly对他抱以同情的微笑。

“好吧，”Greg咕哝着：“给你Kirkcudbright案。要是你能戒毒。一个月。”

Sherlock也翻了个白眼：“成交。”

Greg看着Molly：“你对巴特医院适应的怎么样了？”他问她。

“挺好的。我刚加入一个新项目，嗯，Sherlock和我都加入了这个项目但是…”

“我从来没去过，”Sherlock解释道：“我在卧底。”他对Molly说。

Greg忍不住自己扶额的冲动：“是啊，Sherlock。我得回家进行我正常的睡眠饮食了。如果你需要什么就给我发短信。或者给Molly和Mycroft发短信，看在上帝的份上，别简单的断定你自己肯定需要毒品。”Greg看着Sherlock：“你有没有在听我讲话？”

“很不幸，我除了听你唠叨之外别无选择。”Sherlock抱怨着。

“给我发短信，Sherlock，我是认真的。我明天下班之后过来看你。”

——————————————————————————————————

Greg接下来得几天都在工作和Sherlock家之间两点一线的周旋。他似乎正在慢慢好转，虽然他比起Greg认识他以来的每个时候都更加安静而情绪低落。他几乎不吃东西，这是另一个让人担心的地方。但是Greg还是设法强迫他吃了点中国菜的外卖。

担忧依旧存在，在他的脑海深处。他很确定Sherlock会复吸。而且如果他没有挺过接下来的几天，以后的情况会更加糟糕。因为他肯定连藏都不会再藏了。

——————————————————————————————————

但是就在这个时候，Andrew Hanley事件发生了。

Andrew Hanley只有十岁，是两个重要的银行家的孩子，在周日凌晨三点钟的时候，他失踪了。

案件从一开始就被放在了第一位，出现在了周一所有报纸的头条上。照片中他的脸色苍白，金发耀眼，在他的父母身边微笑着。案件的性质意味着所有的人手都要投在它上面。

没人能睡好。Greg在Andrew Hanley失踪这五天里一天能睡上三四个小时都算好的。而且有两次他都直接睡在了办公室，他也不是唯一一个这样的人，因为每个人都在到处调查，盘查了那家的房子两次，花上不知道多少小时去分析监控录像。

这案子一开始，Greg就打电话给Mycroft提醒他，自己可能没法像他所设想的那样照看Sherlock了。Mycroft马上就明白了，Greg讨厌去想Sherlock在自己的照看下还复吸的可能性有多大。

Greg趴在桌子上几乎睡着的时候接到了电话，说Andrew Hanley找到了。他以为他爸妈在生他的气，所以就跑出去了，结果被绑架了。他受了伤，但是谢天谢地总体上还是安好无恙。

Greg几乎是爬回了自己的公寓，烧了壶水，强迫自己睁着眼睛。他接下来三天都放假，他不觉得自己的职业生涯里有比这个更令人开心的时刻了。他习惯了长时间连续的工作，几周不间断的工作。但是每个人都知道，精疲力竭的警察是很可怜的。

睡眠。所以大量的睡眠是非常有必要的。

他脱掉衣服，让它们一件一件遗留在他从厨房走向卧室的路上。他关上窗帘隔绝了正午的阳光，几乎马上陷入了深眠。  
12个小时之后，他醒了过来，感觉到处不协调，意识到自己完全打乱了生物钟。

他伸手拿到手机，发现它没电了。他把它连上充电器，立刻发现了三个来自Mycroft Holmes的未接来电，还有一个来自未知号码的。过了一会儿，一条短信出现了。

 

短信 Mycroft Holmes 12:04am：请不要在意未接来电。我理解你一定很累了。早晨八点的时候你有时间来我家会面吗？M

 

Greg叹了口气，快速的打出了回复。

 

短信 2:31am：抱歉，睡觉来着。行，没问题。

 

Greg起身披上了晨衣，他决定吃点吐司，在一片黑暗中独自坐着看那些糟糕透顶的早八点电视节目。他把头靠在沙发背上，闭上了眼睛。

他吃着吐司，看着跟Andrew Hanley案相关的新闻，决定还是试着再睡一下。

他穿着四角短裤躺在床上，手搭在胸前。他回想起过去的几天，评价着他们办案的方式是否正确，要是再出现这样的情况他的做法有哪里会和这次一致，又有哪些会和这次不同。他忽然意识到这就是他让Caroline几乎要气疯的原因，他从来都不懂要把名为“工作”的开关关上。

三天假期，他想。三天时间，他不会想一丁点儿关于案子、谋杀或者绑架的事情。他皱起眉，那他还能想什么？以前放假的时候他总是补补觉，看看电视，带Caroline出去吃饭，或者读书。但是过去的一年里他基本一心扑在工作上。工作，和他失败的婚姻。

但是船已经重新起航了。他不再是已婚人士。他看着床上的空地，想知道自己是不是思念她。结论是不。基本上不会想。但是这并不意味着这里没有什么空缺。他其实是个敏感的人。他不经常表现出来，但是他喜欢那种有人把手放在自己胳膊上的感觉，或者肩膀上，膝盖上。大腿上。他不知道有一只手放在他的腿上会是什么感觉…

他的手飘到了胯骨，那种被某个人触碰的想法，某个男人，某个Mycroft一样的人…哦该死的。他感觉那种渴望简直深入肺腑，那种Mycroft的手停放在他的臀部的想法，或者在他的腿上。

他让自己的手指探入短裤里，想象着耳边有一个声音在说：“是的，让我看看你。”

他想象着Mycroft坐在自己床边，他探寻性的眼神扫视着他的身体，看着Greg触碰自己，为了他而触碰着自己。Greg把手握在自己的硬挺上，不禁微微挺身。他不记得上次他做这个是什么时候了，就只是躺在那里感受自己。通常情况他都会上床赶快解决然后倒头就睡。但是这次他打算慢慢来。努力回想起Mycroft的手而不是自己的手包裹着自己的感觉，努力复制出Mycroft用拇指作出的那些不可思议的事情，他握紧、放松再握紧的方式，每一个感觉上的变化都让Greg为之疯狂。

上帝啊，那个男人真的让他快要疯了。控制狂，统领一切…被Mycroft领导简直令人难以置信的火辣，他不想再想着他了，但是他手上加速的时候却情不自禁的心里全是他，他听到自己喘息的声音，把脚跟抵在床上，紧咬着嘴唇，脑海里只有一个单词“Mycroft，Mycroft，Mycroft，yes.”

他的呼吸急促起来，在高潮的瞬间头深深地陷入枕头里，口中还呢喃着那个男人的名字。上帝啊，他想要——需要——更多。他想要更多的Mycroft，更赤裸的Mycroft。他已经很久没在性这方面被一个人如此吸引了，而他却选择了一个自己完全无法驾驭的人。

他在识人方面还算不错。不像Sherlock和Mycroft那么厉害，他们完全在另一个水平面上。但是他知道什么会让人屈服，他可以想出他们的动机，让他们做出某些事的诱因。家庭，冲动，朋友，情人，仇恨。他都可以想出来。但是Mycroft？Mycroft是个谜。可是不知怎么的，这一点只会让他更加性感。


	16. 行走于绳索

2006年4月

Greg决定早晨要走路去Mycroft家。他很高兴自己今天不用工作，所以他可以避开所有那些常见的愚人节玩笑。门外的守卫在列表上核实了他的名字，对他点点头让他进入了那座建筑。Greg本以为会有人带他去Mycroft那一层，但是与此相反，他是自己一个人走上楼的。他感觉自己还不大清醒，但还是坚定地敲了敲门。

管家来应了门。这是Greg第二次见到他，但是他觉得那个人还是不怎么喜欢他。他不知道这是为什么。他被带到Mycroft的休息室，进去之后发现Mycroft正坐在壁炉旁边，而Sherlock在沙发上四仰八叉的躺着。

“你想要喝杯咖啡吗？”Mycroft问道。

“嗯，啊，好啊。”Greg同意。他看着Mycroft站起身来走进了厨房。Greg随便找了个位置坐了下来：“你还好吗？”他问Sherlock。Sherlock耸耸肩，看着Greg身后的墙壁。Greg眯起眼睛。“你又嗑high了。”他喃喃着说，“耶稣基督啊。你这个小白痴又对自己做了什么！”Sherlock极其惊讶的看着他。“没错，白痴。你没听错，Sherlock，你就是个白痴。”

他抬头看到Mycroft出现在了厨房的门槛，脸上带着愉快的笑容。Greg感觉自己有点忍不住，他看了看Sherlock震惊的表情，又看了看Mycroft愉悦的微笑，然后哈哈大笑起来。他不禁以手掩面，因为自己刚才说的话实在太荒谬了，他居然说世界上最聪明的人（或是第二聪明的）是个白痴。而且他还真没在开玩笑。

Mycroft也站在厨房门口笑着，而在Sherlock充满愤怒的脸上瞥了一眼之后，更是加倍了Greg的笑意。他捂着肚子试图控制一下自己笑的肚子痛的趋势，鉴于他笑的越来越厉害了的状态。“这其实并不不特别好笑。”Greg边笑边设法说了出来。

“我对此并不赞成。”Mycroft说。Greg笑的更大声了，当他看到Sherlock厌恶的表情的时候，他捂上了自己的眼睛。

“看在上帝的份上你俩能不能闭嘴！”Sherlock大声说着，用手遮住耳朵。

Mycroft快速的对Greg微笑了一下，又走回了厨房。Greg摸了摸自己的脸，咳嗽了一下。“不好意思，伙计，不过说真的，你的脸真是…”他对Sherlock咧嘴笑着。Sherlock从喉咙深处发出一声沮丧的声音，把毯子拉过了头顶。Mycroft走回来，把马克杯递给了Greg。“谢了。”他说着，接过了马克杯。他又小声笑了一会儿，然后看着Mycroft：“所以，我来这儿是要干什么？”

Mycroft坐下来朝着Sherlock的方向点了下头。“我们共处此地是为了讨论如何处理Sherlock的问题。”

“我真的有必要也待在这儿么？”Sherlock从毯子底下发出声音：“为什么不能就你俩去谈，别来烦我？”

“因为我们两个恰好都很关心你的健康，尽管你对此觉得反感。”Mycroft举起杯子喝了一口。“现在，Sherlock，我们已经讲得很清楚了，如果你无法在两周之内做到不碰海洛因，就要把你送到戒断中心。我希望我们能够通过一些讨论来避免这种情况的发生。”Greg对他这个“我们”的说法扬起了眉毛，但是他没说什么。

“我讨厌你们俩。”Sherlock说。

“而我非常看不起你嗑药之后的表现。”Mycroft苦涩的说。

Sherlock把毯子从头顶拉下来，目光越过房间愤怒的盯着Mycroft。Mycroft把双臂交叉在胸前看了回去。Greg看着这两兄弟之间四溅的火花，选择默默喝着咖啡。他皱起眉，甚至不知道自己是为什么才在这里出现的。他尴尬的在自己的座位上坐着，看着那两人无声的交流。

“你们俩都让我厌恶。”Sherlock最后小声抱怨着：“把我送到戒毒所好了。我知道你更希望我离你们远点，这样就能给你更多时间去和Lestrade做那些下流的事情。”

Greg觉得自己的脸颊热起来，低头看向了自己的马克杯。

“如非必要，我并不希望把你送到戒断中心。”Mycroft说：“我不认为这会非常有益处。但是如果你令我别无选择，我会送你过去的。”

“你不能强迫我做任何事，Mycroft。”Sherlock不愉快的说。

“不要猜测我能做到什么或者不能做到什么，我的弟弟。”

Greg瞥了一眼Mycroft，回想起了那次关于胡萝卜加大棒的对话。“我会把Kirkcudbright案给你。”Greg说：“如果你能戒毒的话。完全戒断。你就可以拿到所有你想要的案子。”

Sherlock看着他：“我才不关心你的案子。”

Greg几乎要翻个白眼，但是他忍住了。“是啊，没错，”Greg说：“别说谎了，Sherlock，我已经认识你一年了，我知道你需要让你的大脑保持活跃。你是怎么称呼你自己的来着？咨询侦探？嗯，如果你想做这个的话，你的机会来了。只要你脱离毒品的束缚。”

Greg靠在座位上：“这是个有意思的案子，Kirkcudbright案，Sherlock。你说你读了报纸上的内容，但是你连这件案子一半的内容都没读到。安保系统只丢掉了三分钟的磁带信息。所有的员工人数都核对无误，没人进去也没人走。就那三分钟时间，Hadrian Kirkcudbright被人割喉了。”

Sherlock在座位的一侧敲打着手指：“他有很多敌人。”他喃喃着说，似乎想要证明这案子其实很无聊。但是Greg知道他已经上钩了。

“成千上万。”Greg同意道：“这种杀人方法够恶心的。大案子，Sherlock。他是个有权优势的人。而且这个案子很棘手，我希望我能有脑子想出这个案子是怎么回事，但是我之前对这案子的结论明显做错了。”

Greg不确定这次这种阿谀奉承的技巧是不是会有用，但是唤起Sherlock的自尊心是个久经考验的方法，事实上，Sherlock开始思考之后，他的表情已经出现了变化。Greg和Mycroft简单的交换了一下眼神，他的嘴角勾起一个淡淡的微笑。Sherlock大概知道自己在被人操纵。但是即使他意识到了，他也一样会任其发展。

“我需要怎么做。”Sherlock终于开口。

“去戒断中心。”Greg说。Mycroft抗议性的张开嘴，但是Greg打断了他。“你哥哥不想让你去那儿，他认为你会因此厌恶我们。但是我不觉得我们俩之中的任何一个能给你足够的时间让你戒毒。我知道去戒断中心肯定会让你气疯。我也知道你会讨厌待在那里的每一秒钟。但是在你待在那里的时候，每两天我都会送给你一个旧案，两周之后我会把关于Kirkcudbright案的所有你需要知道的事情都告诉你。”

Sherlock坐起来，视线在他的兄弟还有Greg之间徘徊。Greg看着Mycroft。他面无表情，但是他的手指正紧紧的压进皮椅中。Greg怀疑自己是不是有点过界了，但是他又转身看向Sherlock。和Mycroft之间的关系是他最不担心的事情了。他不知道自己是什么时候决定要开始关心Sherlock的，但是他已经这么做了，而且他想让那孩子远离毒品。他会不计一切代价完成这个目标。

然后他看到Sherlock的表情发生了变化。他用一种颓废的方式倒进了椅子里面，一副被打败的样子。Mycroft站了起来。“我会做出相应安排。”他走出了他的办公室。他没有看Greg一眼。Greg抿紧了嘴唇。Crap。现在好了，他让Mycroft开始生自己的气了。

Sherlock看着Greg：“你的小脑瓜里现在转的那些关于我哥的念头真是极其让人神烦。”他说。

Greg翻了个白眼：“好吧，如果你进了戒断中心，你就不用再看到或者想到这些事情了，不是吗？”

“两天一个旧案子？”Sherlock问。

“是啊。”Greg同意道：“我保证。”

Mycroft走回到起居室：“一小时内会有车过来接你，Sherlock。”他说。

Sherlock带着怒气哼了一声，但是没有争辩什么。

“我得走了。”Greg说着站起来：“你要是需要什么就给我打电话或者发短信吧。”

Mycroft对他点了下头：“谢谢你。”他低声说。

“旧案子的事情我过几天发短信跟你说。”

“好的，探长。”Mycroft说着，将他的嘴唇紧紧的抿在一起。

Greg看着他，看着他脸上冰冷的神色。所以说他们之间真的又回到这种状态了。在半个小时之内从热到冷。他真的一点都读不懂这个男人。Greg点了点头：“很好啊，嗯，回头见，Mycroft。过几天再跟你聊，Sherlock。”他走出房门离开了Crusader House，对刚刚发生的事情有一种完完全全的不舒服的感觉。

但是该死的，如果Mycroft不想让他加入到这次讨论中，他一开始就不该邀请他过去啊。

他走回家开始做家务。他看了点电视节目，在11:56的时候关掉了卧室的灯。当手机上忽然出现了一条短信的时候他吃了一惊。

 

短信 Mycroft Holmes 11：56pm：对于我弟弟的问题你今天下午表现的极为完美。我简直无法表达出我对你有多么感谢。M

 

Greg盯着这条短信。感谢？完美？但是他很确定Mycroft在生自己的气啊。他很快地做出了回复。

 

短信 11:58pm：真的吗？我还以为我惹你生气了！那就谢啦。我们尽快找时间谈谈？

短信 Mycroft Holmes 12：00am：并非如此。我只是需要Sherlock相信你惹我生气了。他更有可能做那些他认为可以让我感到不愉快的事情。M

 

Greg看着Mycroft的回复轻轻歪了下头。这就是了。Mycroft是个天才而他不是的原因。

 

短信 12：03am：真是该死的太天才了。晚安。

短信 Mycroft Holmes 12:04am：你也是，Greg。MH

 

Greg在睡着的的时候依旧在微笑着。

——————————————————————————————————

那是Greg休假的最后一天。他已经休息够了，去了健身房，还踢了一场五对五的足球。他在酒吧和Carter还有Bullock一起享受了几杯啤酒，他们甚至做到了在15分钟之内没有谈到工作。

所以当他端起辣椒的时候，他听到自己的手机响了起来，“Mycroft Holmes”这个名字出现在了屏幕上，这时候他才开始惊讶于自己这几天几乎完全没有想过任何关于Holmes兄弟的事情。“嘿，伙计，”Greg接起了电话，关上了炉火。

Mycroft在说“晚上好”之前有一个小小的停顿。Greg咧嘴笑了，很明显把他称呼为“伙计”让他有点没反应过来。Oh，这种感觉每一次都很美妙。

“你还好吗？”Greg用勺子把他的食物盛上了盘。

“是的，非常好，你呢？”

“啊，很好啊，谢谢。我一直在休息。”

“我想知道你明早是否能够光临敝处，并为我带来一些能够送到Sherlock手上的旧案。我理解他在戒断中心的那些抱怨和急躁情绪，他会受益于一些可以分散他的注意力的事物。”

Greg大笑起来：“听着像是Sherlock的风格。我会尽量给他找点难一点的案子。”

“不胜感激。”Mycroft说。

Greg对自己露出一个笑容，斜靠在冰箱上：“那，你想让我明天几点到？”

“早晨7点钟可以吗？我在8:30有一项会议，所以我会比往常晚一点离开家。”

“行啊，7点挺好的。你家离苏格兰场还挺近的，没问题。”

“谢谢你。”Mycroft说。

“明天见，Mycroft。”

“我非常期待明天的会面。”Mycroft说，然后在Greg有机会回答之前挂掉了电话。他缓慢的，长长的呼出一口气。Mycroft很期待他们的会面。这并不只是在说一次关于Sherlock的短暂会面不是吗？他不想过度解读这句话。他不想去分析那种根本就不存在的状况。但是即使如此…

Greg重新完成了撒辣椒的这一步，坐在电视前享受自己的食物，胸膛中有一种满足感在慢慢沉淀。

——————————————————————————————————

第二天早晨，Greg先开车去了苏格兰场，翻了不少文件，给它们拍了照。他在来苏格兰场之前就已经想好要给Sherlock哪些案子了，其中一些是他之前办过的案子，还有一些是一些退休的同事提到过的还没解决的案子。

他在早晨6:45的时候离开了苏格兰场开车去Mycroft家。这一次，门卫没有在那个列表上找他的名字，只是说了一句“早上好，探长。”就直接放他进去了。Greg发现整件事情都有点怪怪的，他想知道那个门口的人是Mycroft的人呢，还是就是这座房子附带的门卫。

他直直的穿过走廊走向起居室，当Greg走进去的时候，Mycroft正坐在沙发上吃松饼。“闻起来好香。”Greg说。

Mycroft微笑起来：“你要来一起吃吗？”

“不了，我已经吃饱了，但还是谢啦。”Greg把文件放在了桌子上。他看着Mycroft，他现在穿着他平常穿的那种优雅的长裤，但是却没穿鞋子。他的白衬衣上有一个扣子没有扣上，袖子也卷到了胳膊肘那里。Greg咽了下口水。他以前还没看到过Mycroft这么…衣冠不整。“这儿有六个案子。”他终于设法让自己重新开口：“我觉得最上面这个是最难的，大概值得作为第一个送给他的案子。他现在怎么样了？”Greg坐在另一边的沙发上。

“他正在把每一个工作人员逼疯。”Mycroft说着，他的眼睛里闪着愉快的光芒：“不出所料。”

Greg大笑起来：“我也没想过可能有别的情况。”

“这了结了我一个小小的心事。”Mycroft说：“我很感激你，Greg。”

“我应该感觉到被操纵了吗？”Greg没过脑子就问了出来，他畏缩了一下：“对不起，我不是——”

“Sherlock告诉你，我为你找了一所公寓，以此来看住你。”Mycroft低声说着，比起提问更像是在陈述事实。Greg点点头。“我可以向你保证，这并不是实际情况。确实，当我邀请你到这里到这里来的时候，我的目的的确是让Sherlock乖乖去戒断中心。而且，是的，你的反应正是我所预料的。但是我从未有过操纵你的意图。”

Greg点点头：“抱歉，我不该这么问。”

“请不要这样说，”Mycroft把盘子放在桌上：“毕竟你没有理由去相信我。鉴于我过去的所提到的，我们之间的大部分事情都可以通过手机以一种更加容易的方式进行。我本可以派一个…你是怎么描述他们来着？小喽啰？我本来可以直接派一个‘小喽啰’去你的办公室拿这些文件。但是我很享受你的陪伴。”

Greg看着他。他正低头看着自己的前臂。光裸的前臂。如果仅仅一条前臂都可以让他突然有了性致，他肯定是疯了。“谢了。”Greg微笑着说。他看着自己的手表：“好了，”Greg站起身：“我得回去上班了。Sherlock会没事的。”

Mycroft微微一笑，也站了起来：“是的。”

又一次不经大脑的，Greg伸出手触碰着Mycroft的前臂，底部柔软的肌肤。Mycroft转过头，低头看着Greg的手，接下来又重新抬头看着他的脸。Mycroft扬起了一条眉毛。

Greg慢慢把手移动到Mycroft的肩膀上，紧紧握着它，用手环着他一侧的脖颈。Greg的手指一定很凉，因为那皮肤感觉好温暖。但是Mycroft似乎并没对此有所反应。除了他把双唇张开作为回应，而Greg感觉他正在靠向他们互相接触的地方。

Greg故意舔了下自己的嘴唇，他看到Mycroft的眼神拂下来，来到了他的嘴唇上，然后又回到Greg的眼睛上。Greg向他迈了一步，犹豫了一下，然后倾身上前。

当他的嘴唇离Mycroft的只有几厘米的时候，他停了下来。他感觉到Mycroft的呼吸触碰着他的脸颊。温暖的，闻起来像是昂贵的咖啡。Greg闭上眼，让自己的唇刷过Mycroft的，仅在嘴角，如此轻柔，如果比作情话几乎连耳语都算不上，而Mycroft分开的双唇正与他相抵。

他用最温柔的方式亲吻着他的下唇。Mycroft的手移到了他的胸口。一开始Greg停顿了一下，以为自己要被推开了。但是Mycroft的手指却蜷缩着抓住了Greg的衬衫。

Greg稍稍施力，让双唇在对方唇瓣上摩擦着移动。一种绝对的渴望感从他内心蒸腾起来顺着血液涌上来，他只希望自己能有更多时间。Greg转头亲吻了一下他的嘴角。

“我得去工作了。”Greg轻声说着，退了回来。他把手从Mycroft的脖颈上放下，移到了他的下颌，用拇指爱抚着Mycroft的下唇。“留着现在的感觉。”脸上带着比他自己想的要更自信的微笑，Greg放开手走向了门口，试图尽最大可能让自己动起来，心脏几乎要跳出胸膛。他不知道这些事是怎么发生的。但是Mycroft看起来并没有不高兴。

他伸手握住门上的手柄。“我什么时候能再见你？”Mycroft问。Greg停了下来，对自己露出一个小小的微笑。

Greg扭头看着Mycroft：“你想要什么时候都行。”

“今晚？”

比Greg想的还要快。他微笑起来：“那到时见。”

Greg离开了，感觉自己终于又一次在与Holmes的交战中占了上风。

——————————————————————————————————

是夜，Greg满怀恐惧的走进了Crusader House。他不知道今天早晨自己的自信都是哪来的，但是现在天已经晚了，他对自己是不是做得对已经没那么自信了。他一整天都在想着Mycroft的嘴唇。这真的很分神。而且今天也不是什么令人兴奋的日子，这一点对帮他把脑子放到工作上而不是Mycroft的身体上毫无帮助。

那位管家带Greg穿过房间，然后敲了敲门。Mycroft穿得一本正经的打开了门。Greg几乎有点失望了，但是他非常欣赏这身衣服展示他的身材的方式。Greg走进门，在沙发上找了个座位。“我能请你喝杯酒吗？”Mycroft问。

“喝什么都行。”Mycroft微笑了一下，走进了厨房。Greg听到水龙头流出水的声音，还有水壶发出的低沉的隆隆声。Mycroft站在厨房的门边。“Sherlock有什么新情况么？”Greg问。

“我们一定要讨论我弟弟的事情吗？”Mycroft反问。Greg张开嘴，但是选择闭上了它，深深惊讶于Mycroft讲话的腔调。“说实话，Greg。你我都知道，你来这儿的目的并不是讨论Sherlock。”

那个人大步朝他走来，看起来极富掠夺性。Greg屏住了呼吸。他几乎不敢相信他现在已经有了感觉。就像个该死的小年轻。Mycroft笑了出来。Greg听到水壶的声音停了下来。他瞥了一眼厨房门口，然后视线又回到Mycroft身上。这个男人离他只有几英寸了。

“过来。”Mycroft命令道，他的声音非常低沉。

Greg在按照这一指令去做之前歪了歪头，倾身向前直到他的脚紧紧地定在了地面上。看你怎么做了，他想着，抬头看向那个人。他眯起了眼睛。

Mycroft头微微倾斜着，眼睛盯着他。Greg重新靠回椅子上，把双臂交叠在了胸前。Mycroft舔了舔嘴唇。他朝Greg走了几步，停了一会儿，然后非常流畅的在一瞬间双膝落地。

Greg屏住了呼吸。Mycroft把手放在Greg的两个膝盖上，把他的双腿分开，让自己恰好可以跪在它们之间。他们的眼神无法离开彼此。

Mycroft手坚定地在Greg的大腿上抚摸着，他的手指沿着他的大腿内侧摩擦。Greg忍不住让低声的呻吟溜出了唇间，他的脸因为这暧昧的声音红了起来。

Mycroft用微笑作为回应，他的手在Greg的腿上上下游移。他伸手够到了Greg的腰带，Greg低头看着他修长的手指解开了它。Greg吞咽了一下，感觉到皮带已经滑出了铁环。

他居然跪下来了，Greg想，他的大脑终于跟上了他眼睛的速度，开始处理讯息。他绝对没料到他会这么做。MycroftHolmes正跪在他面前因为他要给他一次BJ。好吧，他希望事情会这么发展。Greg一边看着一边喘息了一下。Mycroft松开了他牛仔裤上的纽扣，拉下了拉链，在他欲望上方出现的微妙的震动和摩擦感让Greg呻吟了一下。Mycroft抬头看着Greg的脸。他可能是那个跪在地上的人，但是他眼中露出的自信让Greg不知道到底是谁掌握着主动权。“脱掉这个。”他说。

Greg深深吸了一口气，用力背靠着沙发，用拇指把裤子拉了下来。当他把他们移动到臀部下边一点的地方的时候，Mycroft接手把这层布料从他的大腿和小腿上拉下去。他没有试图把它们完全脱下去。

Mycroft蹭着他的大腿内侧。像是无声的承诺。他亲吻着、吮吸着那里的肌肤，发现接近Greg膝盖下侧的某个位置能让他发出美妙的呻吟声。

Mycroft的手覆盖在他的腿上，手指在追逐着他的皮肤。他咬了一小口他大腿内侧的柔软皮肤，Greg喘着气，他就更加变本加厉了。他迫不及待的想看到自己吸吮之后留在那里的成果——一个标记。

Greg握住了自己的坚挺，可Mycroft却抓住了他的手腕把它按在了沙发上。“fuck，我没法…”Greg小声抱怨着。他扬起了头，盯着天花板，但是却很快改变了主意。他必须看着。他曾经幻想过这一幕，他没法对自己说谎。但是这比想象中还要美妙。他不想错过任何一个瞬间。

“你也是。”Mycroft脸上带着温暖的微笑。

“我也是什么？”Greg声音嘶哑的问。

“我一整天都在想象着现在这个情形。显然这比我预期的要更加令人愉快。”

“你在这个位置看起来不错。”Greg咧嘴笑着，不关心自己刚才是不是又被读心了。Mycroft轻轻笑了笑，他的手指绕过了Greg的手腕。

他另一只手的大拇指正蹭过Greg黑色四角短裤的裤脚。Greg的欲望不禁颤动了一下，而他们俩都恰好看到了这一幕。

“脱掉这些，Greg。”Mycroft说。他从没收到过这种指令，Greg想。有点不太习惯于接受命令了——现在他比较习惯下令——每个单词都让他更加兴奋。Mycroft松开了他的手腕。

Greg抬起臀部把短裤拉下来，盯着Mycroft身后的墙壁。他感觉到Mycroft的目光正凝聚在自己的欲望上，评价着自己面对的情况。Greg吞咽了一下，瞥了一眼Mycroft的手。Greg将自己的手指埋入了坐垫。

Mycroft用手握住了Greg的欲望，Greg本能的抬起腰。“Godplease。”他在Mycroft开始抚摸自己的时候呻吟起来。他看着Mycroft的脸，他的眼睛正看着自己。Mycroft在他自己的膝盖上坐高了一点，用舌头润湿了他的嘴唇。Greg盯着他的嘴，腿开始有点颤抖。  
Mycroft把嘴慢慢移向Greg的欲望，他的嘴唇在那旁边做出一个“o”形，但却没有触碰到那里。毫无预警的，他的舌头在顶端舔了一下。Greg颤抖着，他的手抓住了Mycroft的肩膀。

Mycroft的嘴唇终于包裹住了他，如同美味的吮吸着。Greg咬住下唇，希望自己能够克制住。Mycroft吸了一下顶部，他的舌头偶尔刷过柱身，而Greg惊讶于他是怎么这么快就能找对位置的。就像他已经提前知道了每一个能让Greg变成一只小野猫的神经末梢都在哪里。Oh God，这真的有用了。

他慢慢把嘴放低，含进更多部分，而Greg发出了一声欢愉的呻吟，令他几乎羞耻于这是从自己的口中发出的。Mycroft，看起来，正在毫无保留的移动着他的头部，吮吸着Greg的欲望，直接含到了底部。

Greg看着这个场景。Mycroft跪在自己面前，那样的脸颊，抬头看着他。简直是让人愉悦的淫秽场景。

他的舌头抵在Greg的欲望下方，Greg战栗起来。Mycroft又做了一次，让Greg更深的进入他的口腔。

Greg看了一眼天花板，他的呼吸急促起来。“Myc，我——”他开口轻声说着，但是那个人只是吸吮的更加卖力。在到达高潮的那一刻，Greg的脚趾不禁蜷曲起来，世界化作一道幸福的白光，他的手还抓在Mycroft的肩膀上，另一只手抓着沙发。

Mycroft的嘴仍旧待在他附近，当Greg放松下来滑到椅子上的时候，他抓着他的手慢慢软化下来。

Mycroft慢慢抬起头，Greg睁开了眼睛，看到他深红色的双唇，被唾液完全润湿的。Fuck，但是他真的太性感了。Mycroft张开嘴，摸着自己的下巴。“刚才那些让你——”Mycroft开口想要讲话，但是Greg向前倾身，拽过了他的领带，用力的吻上了他。

Mycroft发出一声抗议，但是在Greg噬咬着他的下唇的那一刻就融入了这个吻里，把舌头推进了他的口中。

Mycroft的舌头与他的相遇在一起，Greg品味到了自己的味道，不禁觉得这几乎和刚才发生的那些一样色情。几乎。

“坐到我腿上。”Greg气喘吁吁的在他们的亲吻间隙低语着。

Mycroft看起来很惊讶。“Greg，我真的不觉得…这并不特别…合适。”Greg笑起来。他不觉得自己曾经听到过Mycroft口吃。“除此以外，我也不再年轻的像——”

“就闭嘴然后坐到我身上来就行了。”Greg咧嘴笑着。

他伸出手臂，让Mycroft扶着自己站起身。Greg倾身向前，把手放到他的臀部。他用拇指摩擦着那里，然后伸手解开了Mycroft的皮带。

“这真的没有必要。”Mycroft说。

“我在过去的一个月都在幻想这个，”Greg抬眼看着他。他的手摩擦过Mycroft长裤的前面，让这个男人不禁颤抖起来。“please，让我触碰你。”

Mycroft点点头，Greg效率极快的解开了他的裤子把它们拉了下来。Mycroft走出了地上那堆布料的范围，Greg重新坐回了沙发上，让Mycroft坐在他的大腿上，他的腿在Greg腿的两侧。Greg凝视了他一会儿让后又一次拽过他的领带，给了他一个热烈的吻。

他褪下了Mycroft的短裤，握住了他的欲望。头部已经湿了，Greg没有退缩，而是粗暴的把手放在上面移动着，用拇指摩擦过前端。Mycroft的身体在他的身上颤抖着，他们断断续续的亲吻，Greg可以感觉到自己脸颊上Mycroft不稳的吐息。

Greg舔舐着他的脖颈，有种淡淡的盐味。Mycroft在Greg的手中摆动着腰，在高潮到来的那一刻，Greg听到他平静的呼出一口气，在Greg的手上释放了他的重量。

这样可没在我嘴里释放来的干净，Greg想着，这种想法让他希望自己就是这么做的。下一次。肯定会有下一次的。

Mycroft的头靠在Greg肩膀上，Greg用一只手臂环抱着他。他的手已经从Mycroft的欲望上离开了。Greg闭上眼睛，透过Mycroft的西装抚过他的后背。下次还要记得再让他少穿点儿，他想。

Mycroft扭过头亲吻着Greg的下颚。他重新穿上了短裤，坐到了旁边的沙发上：“我们现在可以喝咖啡了吗？”他问。

“听起来不错。”Greg说着，站起来穿好了自己的内衣和裤子。他瞥了一眼Mycroft，他依旧半闭着眼睛看着他。Greg笑了笑。“我去拿咖啡。”他说。Mycroft张开嘴想要抗议，但是Greg在他讲话之前就转身直接走进了厨房。

他发现了水壶，于是打开了它的开关，开始寻找马克杯。他听到了身后的脚步声，但是却继续在橱柜中寻找着。他终于找到了自己要找的东西，然后发现Mycroft正在从冰箱里面拿牛奶出来。“这一切都太令人困扰了。”Mycroft说：“我很少成为欲望的奴隶。”

Greg微笑着把水倒进马克杯。“大概会对你有好处的。你还好吗？”Greg问着，打开抽屉去寻找勺子。他皱眉看着那些装满了锡箔纸、松紧带之类东西的抽屉，最终找到了他在找的那个正确的抽屉。Greg转身看着他：“你想让我离开吗？”

Mycroft摇摇头：“留下喝咖啡吧。”Greg花了一点时间探究的看着他。他看起来有点像Sherlock中了老鼠药之后在医院醒来的时候的那个样子。优柔寡断而且易受影响。

“我早晨就给Sherlock打电话。”Greg说：“如果他不肯跟你说话，大概他愿意跟我说两句。”

“谢谢你。”Mycroft轻声说。Greg对他点点头，找到了茶匙，搅拌着他们的咖啡。Mycroft拿起一个马克杯，走回了起居室。Greg也拿了一个杯子跟上了他。Mycroft坐在炉火边的椅子上，Greg在沙发上找了个地方窝了起来。

“我相信我会在工作中得到晋升。”他说着，视线聚焦在远处。

“恭喜你。”Greg说。

“谢谢。我曾考虑过要拒绝。”

Greg皱起眉：“为什么？”

“Sherlock。我真的相信过我们已经让他克服了那些荒谬的瘾症。而现在我担心他会比以前更加需要我。”Sherlock。总是因为Sherlock。因为这个总是惹人生气的小坏蛋，Mycroft还放弃过多少其他的美好事物？

“他并不是自己一个人，你知道吗？”Greg问。

“是啊，”Mycroft目不转睛的看着他：“他还有你。这也就是为什么当我得到升职的机会时，完全打算要接受它的理由。”

“你为什么要告诉我这个？”Greg问。

“我不想让你认为我们之间的肉体协议（physical arrangement）只是我感谢你的一种方式。我不喜欢你认为我把性爱当做某种因为你为我照顾我的弟弟而付出的代价。”肉体协议？他们之间发生的那些是这玩意儿？协议又是哪来的？

Greg微笑着：“我从没这么想过。”

Mycroft看着他：“不。不，你没有。”

Greg喝了一口酒，感觉嘴里火辣辣的。Mycroft带着困惑的表情，但是却并没说什么。他们在一种和谐的沉默之中对饮。Greg其实有问题想问，但是却决定还是不管了。享受他们之间的性爱，如果这还有可能再发生的话，而且不再对此提出质疑或者疑问。最后，Greg站起来。“我要走了，明天还有工作。”

Mycroft对他微笑着：“晚安，Greg。”

Greg笑了笑：“你也是。”虽然他不顾一切的想要低下头亲吻Mycroft微笑的双唇，但他还是决定不要让事情发展的太快。他尽最大努力露出自己最迷人的笑容，然后走向了门口。在他离开Crusader House的时候，他觉得自己比这几个月来的任何一天都要更加开心。


	17. 灼烧耀眼之物

2006年4月

Sherlock不在身边晃来晃去让Greg少操了不少心。也并不是说他一点都不担心他了，但是知道那孩子的毒品问题现在已经是别人的问题了这一点真的减轻了不少压力。

Sherlock接下来的五天都时常给他发短信，询问关于案子的信息，或者把那些没解开的旧案的调查人员叫做白痴什么的。他实际上并不算是Holmes两兄弟中Greg想要收到其消息的那一位。尽管如此，他依然很感激Sherlock依旧在和他联系。

Greg给Mycroft发过一次信息，看他是不是愿意过来喝一杯，但是那个人从没回复过。Greg对此并不特别惊讶。他们确实有过两次性爱，但是这绝不意味着他们之间有什么猫腻，而且他们肯定不会开始仅仅以性爱为目的去与对方见面。以发短信给对方看他们之间是不是正在建立什么浪漫关系为目的的会面的可能性就更小了。

所以Greg就这么随它去了。

Sherlock进到戒断中心一周之后，Greg的上司敲了敲门进到了他的办公室里。Greg咖啡喝到一半，正在第三次梳理着某个案子的证据，明天他就要在法庭上作为证人出席了。

“还好吗，boss？”Greg问：“来杯咖啡？”

“不了，谢谢。”那人坐在Greg对面的椅子上，环顾着这间办公室：“你这里太没有个人特色了，Lestrade。”

“没有个人特色？”Greg也朝四周看着。

“是啊，你应该放点照片之类的东西。”

Greg选择忽视这个评价：“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

“Carter最近表现怎么样？”

Greg皱起眉：“Carter？”

“是的。”

“他挺好啊。他是个好警察。我觉得在过去的12个月里他都挺沉得住气的。为什么这么问？”

“Lewis探长要调职到汉普郡了，我们需要找人坐上他的位置，Carter大概会符合这个需求。”  
Greg扬起眉毛。Carter作为探长离开他的团队？最近他们的关系处的挺不错，但是他知道他对Greg的升职私下里还是有点怨恨的。“Carter？是啊，肯定，他在我这边是个很出色的警长。”

“那你又想让谁接替他的警长职位呢？Bullock在你队里的警员之中是干的最长的一个。”

“不。”Greg脱口而出。

“抱歉，你说什么？”

“不，不能是Bullock，他在我队里不是最好的一个。”

“那是谁？”

“Sally Donovan。而且她比Carter还要出色。”

对方停顿了一下，思考着：“她在这里的时间不长。”

“但是她是最好的。”Greg说。

“好吧，嗯，你比我了解他们要多。我明天面试Carter，你可以在那个时候面试Donovan。下午两点怎么样？”

“啊，行啊。对了，要是你把Carter从我队里调走了，我能调进来一个新警员么？”

上司的嘴唇抿在一起，然后说道：“预算很紧，Lestrade。”

Greg翻了个白眼：“你在跟我开玩笑吗？你没看到我桌子上这些卷宗么？你知不知道他们都是靠什么撑过一整天的？咖啡。”

“不止他们，这个国家的每个公务员都是如此。”

“这太荒唐了。”Greg抱怨着。

“这就是生活，Lestrade。”

“你知道有不少该死的媒体报纸之类的都把鼻子凑到我们脑袋底下了，就等着评判我们的犯罪率呢吧？这时候我们居然没办法招新人？”

“我们给你升职的时候，你向我们保证过可以改善你管辖区域内的犯罪率。”

Greg把双臂抱在胸前：“而且我做到了。”他咬着牙说。

“是啊，你确实做到了。所以最好继续保持现状。”

“在缺人手的情况下？”

“没错。你没有选择。”

“那就告诉我，究竟怎么做，我才能在人力资源缺乏的情况下做出比我前任更好的业绩？”

上司只是扬起头：“你是个聪明人，探长，你会想出方法的。”

Greg摇摇头：“现在大家真的是士气低落。”

“我知道。所以找个办法解决这个问题。明天下午两点钟要面试了。享受给她这份工作的过程吧。这感觉真的不错。”

Greg看着那人离开办公室，然后别过头。他长出了一口气。这份工作。这个真他妈坑爹的工作。他想到了Carter。想到他会自己带一个团队，去向他自己的目标努力。但是之后他又想到自己有Carter没有的东西。他有Sherlock Holmes。

他需要想办法让Sherlock更多的参与到案子中来。他用手指轻敲着桌面，皱起眉。他需要找个方法让他的上级不过问此事。他知道自己的团队成员都站在自己这边，不会质疑自己的做法，但是他们不喜欢Sherlock，也不相信Sherlock。这一点一直都是个大问题，因为Sherlock本人甚至不会对改善他在别人眼中的形象做出任何努力。

Greg叹着气。这件事在这几天肯定都会是他屁股上的一根刺。

但是当他想到他们能够解决多少案子…好吧，这些都值了。他们能提高破案率，提升公众形象，而且如果政府能看到他们工作做得多好，没准就会多拨过来点预算，让他们招进来点新警察…

Sally在桌子对面朝他皱起眉头。Greg一整天都在想着不同的告诉她她被升职的方法。他想逗逗她。他想就和她闲聊一下假装漏嘴说出来。但是和这些想法相反，他们在某种怪异的沉默之中僵硬的对坐着凝望着彼此。

Sally拿起马克杯喝了口水。她扫视着房间，皱起鼻子。“到这儿为止没别的事儿要问了？”她问。

“还没呢，”Greg皱起眉：“你想成为警长吗？”他问。

她好奇地看着他：“是啊，当然了。”

“嗯，大概上是，Carter要升职做探长了，要是你想做警长的话，这个职位可以给你。”

Sally一下靠在了椅子上。Greg忍不住自己的微笑。

“你说真的？”

“是啊，什么说真的？”

“那Bullock怎么办？”

“他怎么了？”

“他比我干的时间长啊。”

Greg表情严肃起来，试图让自己看起来很老练：“是啊，但是Bullock…”

“相当没用。”Sally笑起来。

Greg忍不住嗤笑出声：“我本来不想说的这么直白。”

“是啊，但是我们俩都知道你是这么想的。”

Greg大笑起来，又翻了个白眼。“你自己知道就行了。”他说：“不管怎么样。你下周一就开始是警长了。恭喜你。”

Sally咧嘴笑着站起身，她伸出手。Greg也站起来和她握了握手。“下周我们再去酒吧庆祝一下。”他说。她对他点点头，在离开房间之前都笑得合不拢嘴。Greg重新坐下来，很高兴自己能有机会亲自告诉她这个消息。毕竟这感觉真的很不错。棒透了。

Sherlock一周之后回到了伦敦。Greg立马就知道了这件事，这是因为周一的一大早他就被一大堆吵醒他的短信淹没了。在戒断中心里，Sherlock只在每天特定的时间里被允许接触他的手机。现在他拿回了自己的手机，很明显他正在用最直接的方式确认自己没有失去使用手机的技巧。

 

短信 Sherlock Holmes 2:04am：你那里有案子没？我有什么能做的没？SH  
短信 Sherlock Holmes 4:15am：Evans探长是个白痴。是他兄弟干的。那么明显。案子破了。SH  
短信 Sherlock Holmes 4：32am：你为什么不回复我？SH  
短信 Sherlock Holmes 4:35am：你在睡觉？你不会和Mycroft在一起吧？不是吧？SH  
短信 Sherlock Holmes 4:56am：你干嘛呢？你的工作是阻止我复吸。工作人员都是这么说的。SH  
短信 Sherlock Holmes 5:03am：回我短信。  
短信 Sherlock Holmes 5:04am：急事。  
短信 Sherlock Holmes 5:04am：白痴。

 

Greg叹了口气，眼睛半阖着给他回信息。

 

短信 5:06am：我睡觉呢！你快去睡！

短信 Sherlock Holmes 5:07am：我好无聊！

短信 5:09am：再过20分钟我就得起床去工作了。滚一边去让老子睡觉。

短信 Sherlock Holmes 5:09am：Kirkcudbright。  
短信 Sherlock Holmes 5:10am：Kirkcudbright。  
短信 Sherlock Holmes 5:11am：Kirkcudbright。

短信 5：12am：Blood hell。六点苏格兰场见。

短信 Sherlock Holmes 5:12am：Kirkcudbright。  
短信 Sherlock Holmes 5:13am：太棒了。到时见。

Greg呻吟着把头埋进枕头里，然后拼命把自己从床上拉起来。他其实是个早起的人，但是当他知道早晨起来第一件事是要联系Sherlock的时候就不是这样了。

他快速的冲了个澡，看着BBC的新闻吃了一片吐司。他走着去上班，很快就发现自己其实很期待和小Holmes的会面，当然要除去那个可怕的早晨。Sherlock正站在门口，Greg走过来对他露出笑容。Sherlock瞪了他一眼作为回应。Greg大笑起来：“又怎么啦？”

“你迟到了。”

“实际上我是早到了，鉴于我正式的上班时间是一个小时之后。来吧，跟上我。”

Sherlock在跟着Greg走到他的办公室的路上一言不发。他找了个座位坐下，拒绝了Greg请他喝茶的提议。“戒断中心怎么样？”Greg问。

“无法忍受的无聊。”Sherlock回答，环顾着办公室。演绎着。他把一摞文件放在Greg桌上。“我把每个凶手的名字都用便签纸写上了，而且解释了我是怎么解决它们的。”

Greg赞赏的点点头：“不错嘛。”

“我相信你还欠我一个Kirkcudbright案？”

Greg叹了口气站起身，走到了档案柜前。他拿出了那案子的相关文件，走向了复印机。他接下来15分钟都在复印文件，之后把那些复印件统统交给了Sherlock。Sherlock翻看着那些东西。“我要喝茶。”他说。

Greg恼怒的抿起唇，但还是站起身给他倒了杯茶。

“我要看犯罪现场。”Sherlock说。

“那已经不是犯罪现场了，Sherlock，这项谋杀案发生在18个月以前。”

“没错，但是我需要看到那所房子。这些照片毫无用处。哪个蠢货拍的这些？”

“专业的犯罪现场摄影师。”Greg告诉他。

“找个新的吧。”Sherlock抱怨道：“在这些破照片里你甚至都看不到房门和摄像头都在哪！真是可悲。”Greg放下茶杯回头看着Sherlock。

“你想到什么了？”他问。

“现在还不确定。我需要更多数据。我需要看到那所房子！”

Greg皱起眉：“这牵扯到让你和真正的人类接触。你确定你没问题吗？”Sherlock瞪了他一眼。“我不觉得我做好让你去见受害者家属的心理准备了，Sherlock。”

“我只是需要在附近看看。现场照片是很重要的，这一点我很确定。”

Greg点点头：“好吧，我会给Kirkcudbright夫人打电话，看她是不是能让我们晚点过去看看。但是你必须好好表现，Sherlock。我是说真的。”

Sherlock抬头看着他，那眼神好像在说“我会乖乖的。”但是Greg足够了解他，所以不会因为这个表情就买他的账。但是当然了，一如往常，他还是愿意给他一个机会。他想也许这就是Sherlock一直肯容忍他的原因吧。因为他总是肯给Sherlock一个机会。

Sherlock还在看那些文件，所以Greg干脆不管他了。他打开了自己的电子邮箱，浏览着网页上的新闻，翻看着昨天都发生了什么事情。这个月对于罪犯来说真的安静的不像话。天气不太热，窗子不会都开着去邀请罪犯们非法入室。热浪没那么明显，不会驱使着潜在的杀人犯变得疯狂，让他们去虐杀一些无辜的人。

盗窃的数量绝对是少了。Greg觉得大概是因为商店目前都不算太忙，鉴于现在并不是圣诞节期间，而且也不是那么阳光明媚的天气，会让人们都蜂拥到大街上什么的。

文件和照片让Sherlock安静了一小会儿，给了Greg的其他团队成员足够的时间到达苏格兰场、看到Sherlock、然后对Greg的办公室避之不及，就像他俩携带着什么狂犬病毒之类的一样。Greg没有太过在意。他已经有够多事要忙了。

在早晨8:01的时候，Greg留下Sherlock一个人去看那些东西，走出了办公室。Edmund

Bollock正背对着他坐着。“早啊，Ed。”Greg说着走近了他。

Edmund看着他扬起眉毛，然后继续回去看着电脑屏幕。啊。所以他肯定听说Donovan升职的事情了。Greg为他感觉有点忧伤，但是这又不是有什么官方的面试之类的情况。他只是被告知要选出他想要谁升职，而他也只是想要Sally升职而已。队里的每个人都知道她是最好的。Sally正和喜气洋洋的Carter站在一起。他很明显在向Donovan指点一些窍门，解释他平常是怎么帮Greg工作的。那些事情现在都是Sally的责任了，Greg一直在说服她她会比Carter做得好。

Sally转过身给他了一个大大的微笑。Greg走了过去：“怎么样啊？”他问。

“挺好的，长官。”Sally说：“我们今晚去酒吧吗？”

“我就是这么打算的。”Greg说：“恭喜你，Carter。”两个人握了握手，互相尊重的看了一会儿。

“我很高兴那时候是你得到了探长这个工作。”Carter忽然说：“我一开始还觉得你没法胜任。但是你已经证明了我是错的，而且我想我以后的工作会做的更好，因为有你的帮助。”

“别客气。”

“那个怪胎在你办公室吗？”Sally单手叉腰问道。

“那是Sherlock。”Greg愤怒的说：“而且他在未来一段时间里会帮我们解决所有他感兴趣的案子。所以如果你俩能都像正常公民一样和谐相处的话，那就帮了我的大忙了。”

Sally不太高兴的皱起眉：“他会在这儿出现更长时间？”

“只要他想在这儿就能待在这儿，没错。我们没有新的警员接替你的旧位置，Sally。预算不允许我们招新人了。所以我们现在人力资源不足，脑力资源也不足，而Sherlock Holmes是免费的。所以没错，如果他想把他那个天才的大脑用到该用的地方，我肯定会让他这么做的。当然，你也是。”

Sally挑战性的看着他：“你考虑的不少啊。”

“你说的对。”Greg说：“我确实考虑了很多。”Sally怒视着他，Greg走回了自己的办公室。

Sherlock已经把那所房子的照片全都摆在了地上，照片之间重叠起来，建立了一个差不多是360度无死角的图像。Greg低头看着他们。在那儿，有个椅子上，在某张照片的中心，坐着Kirkcudbright，他的身体歪在桌子上方。他的喉咙被切开了。

Greg跪在Sherlock身边，看着那些照片。“我也这么放过这些照片。”Greg说：“这确实会给你些新的视角。像血迹什么的。”

Sherlock的眼睛扫视过这些照片：“他的脖子是被站在他身后的某个人从稍左侧割开的。”  
Greg点头：“我们发现这个了。”

“你们指控的那位老兄是个左撇子。”

“他确实是，”Greg同意道：“陪审团最后宣判他无罪。”

“这很有道理。Sherlock说：“在某种意义上，Hadrian Kirkcudbright榨取了他不少钱。”

“是啊，动机明显。”

Sherlock坐在自己的脚跟上。当Sally走进来的时候他俩同时看向她。在Greg办Kirkcudbright这个案子的时候她还没进到团队里。她和Sherlock彼此盯了对方一阵子，然后她加入了他们一起坐在了地板上。让Greg惊讶的是，Sherlock居然允许了。也许毕竟他还是有所改善…

“左撇子的凶手。”她说。

“是的。”Sherlock同意道。

“是他信任的人。”

“很明显。”Sherlock说。

“那有个金属探测器。”Sally喃喃着说。

“什么?”Sherlock研究着照片。

“在门口那里，”Sally说：“从外观看来这是他个人的书房，但是…那里确实有一个金属探测器。隐藏起来的，在门框那里。”她指着其中一张照片，Greg和Sherlock都凑近看了看。Greg扬起眉毛。他们怎么会没发现这个的？“那么，”Sally说：“凶手走进来的时候这东西开着吗？如果开着的话，凶器肯定一开始就已经在房间里面了。”

Greg看着Sally和Sherlock。他俩都在目不转睛的看着那些照片。

“我们需要更多犯罪现场的照片。”Sally说：“这些照片一点用都没有。谁拍的？别告诉我是Adams，不是吧？”

“就是他。”Greg说，Sally翻了个白眼。Greg站起来：“我想我要去给Kirkcudbright夫人打个电话了。”他坐在桌边的座位上，开始翻阅联络簿。他感觉到胸口的紧张感终于有些缓解了，尤其当他看着Sherlock和Sally一起沉默的坐在地板上的时候。他在等待着下一场狩猎的开始。

但是和Kirkcudbright夫人谈过之后——顺便说在电话里她告诉他，他们可以过去看看——他俩仍然没有互相说一句话。

不说话总比他俩互相谋杀要强得多，Greg自我安慰着。

“我们2点钟可以过去。”Greg说：“Sherlock，我们能不能开始看那些你说你已经解决的那些旧案了？”

Sherlock翻了个白眼：“我给你放了便签——”

“嗯，我还是想听你直接解释。”

Sherlock站起来坐回到椅子上，Sally耸耸肩越过照片走了出去：“那下午在Kirkcudbright家见吧。”她说。

去Kirkcudbright家的旅程用“令人担忧”来说都是保守说法了。那地方远离伦敦市中心，有着郁郁葱葱的花园，在一条充满了昂贵房子的道路上。

Sally坐在后座上，这是她很讨厌的事情，而Sherlock在小声抱怨着他有多么厌弃Greg的音乐，嘀咕着他自己有多么了解真正的音乐，以及一旦他拿回了自己的小提琴……

“你会拉小提琴？”Greg问着，开进了车道。

“是的。Mycroft把它拿走了。”Sherlock生气的说。

“他拿走了你的小提琴？”

“是啊，很明显它放在我住的地方并不安全。”

“他说的有道理。”Greg说。Sherlock瞪了他一眼，Greg对此倒是没什么感觉。只是另一件需要找个时机跟Mycroft提到的事情罢了。

他把车停在Kirkcudbright家外面。它看上去和谋杀发生之前一样，外面是修剪的非常完美的草坪。他们一起下了车，走向前门。

Greg敲了敲门环。管家来应了门，他向她出示了警徽。她对他点了点头让他们进到了房子里面。“这位是Donovan警长，还有…Sherlock Holmes。”他说：“他在帮忙资讯这个案子。”

管家点点头：“Kirkcudbright夫人正在起居室。你们要去见她吗？”她问。

“是的，如果可以的话。”Greg跟着管家走到了客厅，Kirkcudbright夫人正坐在窗边读书。

“Oh，探长。”她轻声说着站起身。她和Greg握了握手，然后看向Sally：“那段时间真的挺可怕的，但是Greg帮了很大的忙，真是太好心了。你们要找什么吗？”

“我不知道。”Greg说：“我们只是需要再看一眼你丈夫办公的房间，如果你允许的话？我们之前的一些照片缺少某些细节，我想要看看我们有什么遗漏。”

Kirkcudbright夫人点点头：“当然了，需要看哪里都可以。如果有什么可以帮到你们的话…任何你需要的房间都可以，探长。不用拘束。”

“非常感谢，Kirkcudbright夫人。我们会尽量快的。过来，Sherlock。”

Greg带着路上了楼。他看到Sherlock正在左顾右盼到处分析。“她有作案动机，”Sherlock喃喃着：“他曾经对她家暴过。”Sally和Greg交换了一个眼神，然后小声说：“我觉得你是编出来的。”

Greg翻了个白眼：“嘘。你俩。”他打开了Hadrian Kirkcudbright旧办公室的门。他看着门的边缘，“没错，这里还有那个金属探测器。他很明显在担心有人来杀他。”

“Mycroft也有一个。”Sherlock说：“在他办公室门上。如果有人带着不该带的东西进去的话，比如型号像是刀或枪之类的东西，那东西就会往他桌子上照一道光。”

Greg皱起眉：“Mycroft的办公室有金属探测器？”

“我告诉过你，他这个人总是这么戏剧性。”Sherlock说着走进门。他开始到处看来看去：“这地方没怎么被动过。”他用手指刷过书架：“都是尘土，虽然曾经被清理过，也用吸尘吸处理过。”

Greg走到桌子旁边：“我不知道这有什么意义。我也不知道这里会有什么我第一次来的时候没看到的。”

“你只是在看，没在观察。”Sherlock心烦意乱的评论着，凝视着窗外：“有多少摄像头？”

Greg四下看了看：“两个。桌子两侧，每侧都有一个。”

Sally绕着房间试图研究出那两个摄像头能覆盖多大范围。“没多少可以隐藏的地方。”她说：“大概左边这个书架…”她想要挤进书架和墙壁之间。“不，空间太小了。”

“受害人认识杀他的凶手。”Sherlock说：“他让他进了门，相信他。他不关心金属探测器是不是发现了什么。”

Greg看着Sherlock在房间里踱来踱去，很明显是在测量距离。他摇摇头，站在了

Kirkcudbright被杀掉的那张桌子后面，继续测量着长度和高度。

“摄像头失效了多久？”Sally问。

“三分钟。”Greg说：“但是失效前后的员工数量都已经请点过了。”

“是所有电力都失效了还是只有摄像头？”Sherlock追问着。

“所有的电力都失效了。”Greg说。

“那每个房间都有摄像头吗？”

“浴室和卧室没有，但是每扇门上都有一个摄像头，可以看到出入人员。每个人都被清点到了。”

Sally做了个鬼脸。“谁会把摄像头放在自己的整座房子里啊？真是疯了。”

“极度担心自己安全问题的人就会。”Greg回答道。

“这里没什么可看的了。”Sherlock说：“现在，我要去看监视录像。”

Sally翻了个白眼，看向了窗外。“探长？”她问道，回头看着Greg。

“我什么时候去看都行。”他回答：“我以前来过，这里的东西我全看过了。”

Sherlock没听完整句话就转身走出了房间，Greg对Sally耸耸肩。Sally发出一声愤怒的嗤笑，之后快速的跟上了他，Greg随后也跟上了他俩，对这两个人都气得要命。他本来以为这次共同行动是个让他俩关系缓和的机会，但是他俩都没那么容易转变态度。这一点让他很恼火。

他沉默着开车带他们俩回了苏格兰场，只有从无线电发出的音乐声填补了空白。

回去之后，他把自己的电脑扔给Sherlock，让他从头看那所房子的监视录像。他和Donovan坐在一起浏览Sherlock带回来的旧案子，重新开始审查关于Sherlock的新想法的证据。

最终他们计划着对于其中两起案子实施两项逮捕。

三小时之后，Sherlock仍旧坐在Greg的办公桌旁边。Greg坐在桌子另一边，看了他一阵子。“你怎么样了？”他问。

Sherlock忽视了他。

“这肯定不会很容易。这么长时间不去碰毒品。”依旧没有回答。“瞧，如果你想去碰那些东西，你知道你任何时候都可以打电话给我的，我的手机会一直向你敞开。”依旧没有任何Sherlock听到他说话了的迹象。Greg咬住了自己脸颊里面：“我在考虑是不是要戒烟，你怎么看？你戒毒的每一天，我都不吸烟怎么样？”Sherlock用Greg的键盘敲着字。“我的意思是，我知道这俩肯定不能比，但是我从18岁开始就在吸烟了，你是从差不多——多少——18岁的时候开始吸毒的？所以我们可以一起戒。”

Sherlock抬头看着他：“闭嘴，Lestrade，你无聊的言论正在伤害我的大脑。”

Greg对他微笑着：“所以那我也戒了，行吗？”

Sherlock翻了个白眼：“你想干什么就干什么吧。”

“那我去抽最后一支烟。”Greg说：“我们俩一起消灭一个坏习惯。”

Sherlock又一次看向他：“快安静点。”

Greg咧开嘴笑起来。他想这种情况已经是最接近达成了协议的状态了。他站起来走到

Sherlock身后：“那，你发现什么了吗？”他问。

Sherlock皱着眉：“那个妻子在断电之前待在客厅。看看她慢腾腾的移动速度。她不可能在三分钟之内就从这里到书房、杀了她丈夫然后再走回客厅。”

Greg点点头：“我同意。”

“工作人员都是右撇子。”Sherlock哀嚎着：“除了一个厨师，但是她也不可能在三分钟之内就过去再回来，看看她那个体型。”

Greg想告诉Sherlock不要那么敏感，但是无论他的结论是什么，他都有自己的理由。

Sherlock死盯着电脑屏幕。“这些都没有用，”他喃喃自语：“我肯定有什么地方没发现。我没注意到哪个地方？每个门上都有摄像头，员工名单也在。没有一个员工离开过房间，一个都没。外面街上的车也没变化…谁有杀人动机？那个妻子都被家暴了很多年了，她当然希望杀了他，但是亲自下手的并不是她。他兄弟被拿走了很多钱，但是他不在房子里，没有嫌疑。这案子到底是怎么上法庭的？”

Greg抿起嘴唇没讲话。

“他在海外有一大堆敌人，他和Mycroft一起工作。和Mycroft一起…也许Mycroft组织的杀人行动？”

Greg盯着Sherlock：“你说真的？”

“不。Mycroft会直接找人把他脑袋打爆，而不是割喉。对他来说太没诗意了。”

“Oh，上帝啊，”Greg用手掩面。

“他有敌人。在政府里？”Sherlock的脸皱了起来：“我需要文件。我需要文件。我需要Mycroft。”他苦闷的加上最后一句。

“你需要Mycroft？”

“Mycroft认识他，他肯定知道他的政敌都有谁。你基本没有调查他工作方面的事情。为什么？”

“我们当时确信是他兄弟干的。”Greg说着，Sherlock翻了个白眼。“好吧，我现在知道这是错的了，你不需要再提醒我。”

Greg把椅子拉过来坐到Sherlock身边。他们俩开始重放监视录像，Hadrian Kirkcudbright正在屏幕上。死得很彻底。Greg揉揉脑袋。如果Sherlock不解决这个案子，他们就再也没任何机会了。

Edmund Bullock走了进来：“出现了一具新尸体，长官。很…不令人愉快。”

Greg皱起眉：“他们都挺让他不愉快的。”

“长官…他…”Edmund眨眨眼：“是一块一块的。”

Sherlock站起来：“我们走吧。”

Greg看着他：“Sherlock…”

“这能让我的脑子保持活跃，Lestrade。让我远离我那些所谓美好事物。”

Greg忍不住笑出声：“好吧，好吧Sherlock，你跟我一起。Bullock，叫上Donovan带上法医一起去现场。”

——————————————————————————————————

Greg堵在路上，在座位上焦躁不已：“Shit，我需要来根烟。”Greg抱怨着，在方向盘上敲着手指：“我应该抽最后一支烟的。我为什么没抽最后一支？”

Sherlock把手伸进口袋抽出了一包尼古丁贴片。Greg盯着他：“你为什么会有尼古丁贴片？”  
“我正在一次性戒掉那些坏习惯。”

Greg又看了一眼交通指示灯，然后拿出来一片贴在了胳膊上。他沉默着开车到了犯罪现场，在到那里的时候他对烟的渴望减少了一点点。

他们穿上取证时的外套，跟上Sally和Edmund到了一个细心保养的房子。前门那里有一些乐谱，纸页上有几滴血。Sherlock蹲在它旁边：“Russ Columbo的《Guilty》。”他喃喃着说。

“你能看出里面有什么信息吗？”Greg惊讶的问。

“不，只是那上面有标题。”Sherlock生气的说。

Greg忍不住笑起来，走进了走廊。Sherlock站起来和他一起走进了休息室。那里有具尸体。或者说。身体的某些部分。Greg闭上眼睛待了一会儿，希望刚才看到的不是真的。他睁开眼又看了一次。Oh，Blood hell。

Sherlock倒是没怎么表现出厌恶，Sally已经用手捂住嘴扶着墙，看上去快吐了。

“Donovan，如果你受不了的话，就出去吧。我不会因为这个责怪你的。”Greg说着，自己还有点发抖。这还不是他见过最糟糕的犯罪现场。

Greg转过身，听着渐渐靠近的脚步声看向起居室外面。一个长发而且留着胡子的男人拿着取证用的器材走向了他：“Lestrade探长？”他问。

Greg点点头：“是啊，你是？”

“Philip Anderson。”

“你是新人吗？”Greg问。

“上周开始的。”Anderson回答。

“Oh，一个业余的。”Sherlock在起居室抱怨着：“进来吧，让我们看看你能做到什么。”

“Oh耶稣基督啊，”Greg喃喃着：“闭嘴Sherlock！”

Sherlock走进走廊：“我是认真的。这是你们所谓的新专家，他可以向我证明下自己。”

“你又是哪根葱？”Anderson问。

“Sherlock Holmes。咨询侦探。”

“不，你不是。”Greg呻吟着。

Anderson和Sherlock互相盯了彼此一会儿。“我们需要把这些放在桌子上量一量还是什么的吗?”Sally问着走向了前门：“我得去呼吸一点新鲜空气。”她解释道。

Greg看着Sherlock和Anderson。“你俩要看下尸体吗？”Greg说着。把他们放在桌子上量一下没准儿还真是个好主意…

Anderson飞快的走过Sherlock身边，在他闯过去的时候他们的肩膀互殴性的撞在了一起。

Greg指着Sherlock：“管好你自己！”

“那是他的错！”Sherlock愤怒的回答。Greg忍住即将冲出口的反驳，和Sherlock一起走回了起居室。

“那就继续吧。”Greg说：“我不管是谁做的分析，只要你们能告诉我我想要的结果。”

“男性，大概30多岁，”Anderson说：“先是承受了一次头部重击，然后被分尸。已经死亡差不多两天。”

“然后呢?”Sherlock问。。

“然后什么？”

“还有什么别的？”

“什么别的？”Anderson皱了皱眉头。

“是啊，你还看出了什么，Anderson？”Sherlock把双臂交叉在身前问：“或者说，你没发现  
那些？他最近离异，有两个孩子，是个音乐家，可能是爵士歌手，但是最近他的乐队抛弃了他而选择了另一个新成员的事实。还有他脾气很差，容易生气，曾经教钢琴。他是个街头艺人，三次——不，四次一周。”

Anderson盯着他，皱着眉。Greg咬着脸颊试图掩盖自己脸上的笑容。Oh，他热爱Sherlock做这种事情的时刻。他没法克制住自己。

“凶器是什么？”Sherlock问着，看向Anderson。

“我不知道。”Anderson说，把双臂也交叉起来：“某个重物。”

Sherlock哼了一声：“Oh，重物，真是大大缩小了搜查范围。”Sherlock摇摇头：“应该是个铜管乐器。那对你来说够重了吗？有可能是小号，从他头上伤口的边缘可以看出来。乐队的成员杀了他，大概是为了他从他们那里偷的钱。找到小号手，就找到凶手了。”Sherlock叹了口气：“这个案子本来有那么多可能性…”

他站起来，脱下了手套。Greg看着他，都有点被他打动了。Anderson看起来就像想要杀掉自己一样。Greg挡在他们俩之间，看着Sherlock：“你要解释一下你是怎么得出这个结论的吗？”

“不。”Sherlock说：“这就由你们的常驻专家来负责吧，”Sherlock已有所指的看着Anderson，然后慢悠悠的走出了房子。Greg咬着嘴唇。Anderson怒视着他。

“那算什么？”他苦涩的问。

“Sherlock Holmes。”Greg说：“自封的咨询侦探。全职的小混蛋。你们会经常见面的。”Greg低头看着尸体：“所以。凶器？”

Anderson只是继续瞪着眼睛。

这天晚点的时候，Greg从Anderson法医取证组的老大那里得到了一顿臭骂。Sally和Greg拘捕了凶手，在一个小时之内就得到了口供。Greg找到了Anderson的手机号码，给他发了个信息为Sherlock的行为道歉。而Sherlock对Greg的道谢短信只给出了一个自鸣得意的回复。Greg熬夜到很晚，写着报告。法医的报告已经证实了杀人凶器。

Greg感谢他的幸运星Sherlock Holmes。

三天后，凶手在法庭认罪之后，Sherlock把他的第一个案子放在了博客上：分崩离析的歌手。

Mycroft给Greg发了链接，邮件里除此之外只有一句话：“我相信他的新网站是你做的？”

Greg难以置信的笑了。


	18. 你手握每个时刻的重量

2006年5月

Greg感觉自己头很痛。这开始于他看到厚厚的一大叠文件堆在他的桌子上那一刻。在喝完他的第一杯咖啡之后情况明显更糟了。戒烟让他浑身不舒服，他在脑海中这样对自己说，但是这一切的起点都是好的。为了向Sherlock证明他们都能戒掉坏习惯。但是这并没有让他对尼古丁的渴望有一丁点的减少。

让Sherlock重新回来在苏格兰场晃来晃去对他的血压同样没什么好影响。他用钢笔敲着桌面，脑海里的唯一想法就是想抽一支烟。一支就好，以后就真的永远不再抽了。

敲门声响起来，他抬头看着，在看到Mycroft走进来的时候完全止不住自己脸上的笑容。当然还有他的助手，Anthea，是吧？比较不寻常的是他没有戴领带。Greg的笑容变成了皱眉。

Mycroft迷惑的看了不到一秒钟就明白了他表情变化的原因，他翻了个白眼摇摇头：“Sherlock。”他解释道：“他要求我顺路带他去巴特医院，而他对此的回报则是毁灭了我的领带。”

Greg大笑起来：“他很可能把它用在什么实验上了。”他说：“去年的时候他也是这么对我的领带的。”

Mycroft又摇摇头：“他每次回来之后都会变得更糟。我可以坐下吗？”

“当然了，有什么事吗？”Greg看着Anthea。她站在墙边，手里是她的手机，“要来杯咖啡么？”

“好的，谢谢。”Mycroft说着，他的声音听起来几乎有点渴望，Greg从椅子上站了起来走到咖啡机旁边。他拿起了那个“找死的兔子”的马克杯，用勺子往里面放了一点颗粒。

“Anthea，要咖啡吗？”

“不。”她说。

“Sherlock这周和你一起做了不少工作。”Mycroft忽然说起。

Greg往里面倒进牛奶。“是啊，我们这里发生了不少事。没什么太离谱的，但也足够让我们一直忙着了。”他把马克杯放在桌子上，重新把自己陷进椅子里面。他关掉了电脑屏幕：“所以，是什么风把你俩都吹过来了？”他看着依旧用她的手机工作着的Anthea。

“你手下的一位警察还在调查俄罗斯女性死亡的案件。”Mycroft说。

Greg皱起眉：“不，他们不会的。”

“他们确实在这么做。”

Anthea一言不发的弯下身，从公文包里抽出来一些文件。她把那些文件放在桌子上Mycroft面前，而Mycroft把这些东西推到了Greg那边。“这些是过去一个月中苏格兰场的内部调查记录。”她说。

Greg越过桌面盯着Mycroft。他伸出手把手指环过Mycroft面前的咖啡杯的杯环，把杯子拉到了自己这边。Mycroft看着他，脸上带着郁闷的表情。“你的咖啡现在是我的人质了，”Greg说：“我还不知道我什么时候才会把它还给你或是撕票。你不能就这么追踪我们的谷歌调查记录。”

“我们当然可以，而且我们已经这么做了。”Anthea说：“告诉牵涉入这次事件的人员马上放弃这个案子。”

“不，你不能这么做。”Greg说。

“Greg——”Mycroft开口。

Greg指着他：“不。别这么做。你看，我不知道那个人是谁，但是又不是说我可以告诉他们政府走进了我的办公室把我的文件拿走了！”

Anthea叹了口气：“Holmes先生，我告诉过你我可以处理这件事的。”

Mycroft伸出手止住她的话：“Greg，我还以为你和我能够理解彼此。”

Greg哼了一声：“理解彼此？你是在开玩笑吗？这样我怎么可能理解你？”Mycroft在桌子对面注视着他。Greg把双臂交叉起来，然后从本应该是Mycroft的咖啡杯里喝了一口他给Mycroft冲的咖啡。“你生气了吗？”Greg问着，咧嘴笑起来。如果Mycroft想要咖啡的话，他肯定还得给他再冲一杯。

“不。”Mycroft说着，皱起眉头。

“你到底有多想喝这杯咖啡？”Greg依旧举着这杯咖啡。Mycroft的目光一直跟着这杯咖啡在走。“事实上喝起来相当不错。恩，反正对我来说相当不错。显然我冲咖啡的技术其实不怎么样。”

Mycroft抿起嘴唇：“你的下属需要停止跟进这个案子。”

“好吧，”Greg说：“你自己去告诉他们。”

“我解释了情况——”

“这是我的工作，Mycroft。”

“而且这也是我的工作，探长。”

“Oh看在上帝的份上。”Anthea小声说。

Mycroft猛地转过头看着她：“Anthea！”

“怎么了？”她问。Mycroft什么都没说，只是继续盯着她。她把手机放进了口袋里。“探长。Holmes先生需要您的下属即刻按我们所要求的去做。我们会非常感谢这一点。”  
“Anthea…”Mycroft喃喃着。

“Holmes先生。你雇佣我是因为你相信我的谈判技巧。我感觉探长期望他对我们的帮助可以得到回报。”

“不，我什么都不需要——”

“Anthea，请给我一点时间。”Mycroft严厉地说。她翻了个白眼离开了房间。“你很不高兴。”Mycroft看着Greg。

“说的太对了，我该死的当然不高兴。”Greg抱怨着。

“我做什么才能令你你重新变得心情愉快？”

“承诺你不会再监视我。”

“我并没有在监视你。”

“感觉上像是。”Greg喃喃着回答。

Mycroft低头看着Greg从他面前偷走的咖啡杯，重新开口说：“今晚来我的办公室吧。”

“为什么？”

“我会让那段时间有所价值的。”

“怎样？”

“过去的两周我有了一项新职务，而至今我还没有庆祝过。”

Greg翻了个白眼：“还以为你是要让我重新高兴起来，而不是邀请我去一个庆贺你涨工资的派对。”他愤愤不平的抱怨着，重新打开了电脑，完全忽视着Mycroft。

“那不是个派对。只有我和你，再加上一瓶香槟。”

Greg眯起眼睛，重新转身面对着他：“它贵吗？”

“是最好的。”

“是用纳税人的钱付的吗？”Mycroft没有回答。“如果那是用纳税人的钱付的，那我不觉得你有权利把一整瓶都喝掉。”

“那我今晚可以见到你了？”

Greg把双臂交叉在胸前：“这可不是说我就这么原谅你了。”

“我知道。”

“那最好是瓶该死的好喝的香槟。”

“我保证。”

“你就是这么和人谈判的吗？条件是给他们一瓶香槟？”

“我有很多条件可以提供。”

“恩，感觉我也没那特殊了…”Greg继续抱怨。

“为什么不呢？我用一只手就可以数出曾经去过那间特定办公室的人数。”

Greg几乎就要笑出来了：“Mycroft，即使你的办公室是酋长的权力之箱，也不会让我有所触动的。”

“为什么不会？”

“因为我对权力和房子都没兴趣。”

Mycroft的头无意识的歪向一边：“那什么才能让打动你呢？”

“你才是那个天才。自己想吧。”

“那我们今晚见。车会在8：30到你的公寓。”

Greg犹豫了一会儿才回答：“那就今晚见吧。”

“祝你今天过得愉快。”

“你也是。香槟不要让别人喝了。那上面已经写了我的名字了。”

“Greg，也许没有必要说，但是…”

“我的手下不会再调查你的案子了。”Greg看着他：“你下次让我帮你做什么要用更好点的方法，Mycroft，说一声‘请’不会真的杀了你的。”

“我会深深记住这一点。”Mycroft喃喃着，站起身来走向门口。

“嘿，Mycroft。”Greg说着。那个男人转身看着他。“夺走你的咖啡这件事，抱歉了。”

Mycroft对他微笑着：“在谈判中这些都是公平的。”他说完就离开了办公室。  
Greg笑着摇摇头，彻彻底底的明白这次对话的任何一个部分都不是在谈判。但是即使是这样，他也就这么随它去了。

——————————————————————————————————

下班之后，Greg走回了公寓。把一个自选配菜的披萨放进了烤炉。他走到卧室打开了衣橱。他需要更多衬衫。

他讨厌购物，Caroline总是及时更新他的衣橱，在里面放满圣诞节和作为生日礼物的衣服。但是Greg自从和Caroline分开之后就没有再买过任何新衣服了。Mycroft大概会有个自己的裁缝，能够为他裁剪出最适合他修长的腿和那充满说服力的……Greg用手捂住脸发出了一声懊恼的呻吟。

到底为什么他会允许自己和Mycroft联系在一起？简直是该死的尴尬。

Mycroft很可能每次走进房间看到Greg的脸，马上就能知道Greg在想着他俩之间的亲吻，口交，还有对方在任何地方、每个地方让他高潮。

Greg从冰箱给自己抓了一瓶啤酒，打开电视等着自己的食物。吃完之后他去洗了个澡，同时告诉自己他这时候洗澡只是因为这一天工作的疲惫。他才没有为了Mycroft Holmes把自己洗的白白净净什么的。他洗好了头发，让自己全身覆盖上他的新沐浴露（这也不是为了Mycroft Holmes而买的）。

他剃掉了自己的胡茬（不是为了Mycroft Holmes），然后在臀部包了条毛巾走进了卧室。他找出了自己能找到的最好的一件衬衣——一件暗蓝色的——然后穿上了牛仔裤。那也是他最好的牛仔裤。Caroline在那条裤子上花了不少钱（同样不是为了Mycroft）。

他收拾服帖了自己湿乎乎的头发，看着镜子里的自己，打上了一些须后水（绝对完全的不是为了Mycroft Holmes）。他看起来不错，如果他能这么评价自己的话。虽然灰色的头发曾经让他觉得不好意思，但是也许他可以接受Caroline对此的意见，那就是这让他看起来更加独特。

他拿着第二瓶啤酒在电视前坐了下来，胡乱思考着今晚准备做什么。和Mycroft分享一瓶香槟毫无疑问是很不寻常的。感觉有点太…友好了。作为朋友的话。而且可以确定Mycroft并不期待，还有，还有…

Greg摇摇头，得出结论，不能再多想他和Mycroft之间不寻常的关系。如果他们用这一整晚来享受对方的陪伴（Greg知道自己肯定会很享受对方的陪伴），那就已经够好了。如果最后他俩都给对方来一次口交，那当然也不错。

车在8:30的时候准时停在了门外，Greg把手机放在外衣口袋里锁上了门。他的手机在他下楼的时候响了起来，但是他确定那很可能是司机在告知他车已经到楼下了。

Greg坐在了柔软的皮质后座上，看着车窗外面。他们开车通过了Pall Mall但是没有停下，Greg好奇地四处看着，想知道那个办公室到底可能在哪。

他认出了伦敦的很多地方，知道他们正在开往Mayfair。他立刻认出了Green街。当他第一天加入执法机构的时候，他和那时候他上级的探长一起去了Green街上一个被恶意闯入的富人家里。

那个富人那时候很明显不喜欢Greg。他那时候很年轻，还有点自我主义。作为一个一无所有的成长起来的孩子，看到一个拥有着所有他渴望得到的东西的人几乎要把Greg逼疯。而且当然了，那肯定是不对的，但是他几乎就要认为那伙计是自找的了，因为那人对安保方面投入的精力完全不够。

他从那个男人还有他的长官那里得到的训斥足够给他一个教训。他再也没有用那种态度对待过任何人，无论那人是贫是富。警察需要和社会各个阶层的人交谈。Greg已经学会了在不同的场合怎样用不同的语气和不同的人说话。

他抬头看着Green街上的建筑，他们停了下来。司机降下了车内前后之前的那块玻璃：“那里的那扇白色的门。”他说。

Greg皱起眉。那座建筑无疑毫不起眼，夹在两个豪华的、有着装饰精美的大门的、门口站着警卫的大房子之间。Greg本来以为Mycroft的办公室会像Crusader House那边一样呢。但是事实并非如此。如果你没有在特定的去看那座建筑的话，你永远都不会去看它第二眼。Greg觉得这也许就是它的优点所在。那座建筑就像在大喊“里边没有政府机密，试试另一扇门吧。”

Greg下了车，顺了顺自己的头发。外面还是很温暖又明亮的，鸟儿互相低语着就像它们即将入睡一样。

他还没来得及敲门，门就自己打开了。一名警卫突然出现了。“姓名？”他问。

“Greg Lestrade探长。”Greg皱起眉。

“证件？”警卫要求道。Greg伸手掏出了自己的警徽。警卫检查了一下警徽，然后站到了一边。“我需要你把携带的物品放到这个盒子里扫描，另外我需要你直视右方的摄像头。”

Greg犹豫了一下，把口袋里的其他东西全都掏出来放进了那个盒子里。一位女性警卫对他露出一个微笑，在电脑上检查着那些物品。Greg按照指示看向了摄像头。三秒钟之后，他被要求走过一个金属扫描仪，之后就可以拿到他经过安检的物品。

他按照要求走了过去，没有触发那个探测器，但是第三位警卫仍然又用金属探测器彻彻底底给他搜了个身。终于，他把自己的手机和钱包放回了自己口袋。

“这位是Finck先生，他会带你去会面的地方。”

Greg点点头跟上了那个看起来也就20多岁年轻人，一起上了楼。“这座建筑不错啊。”Greg说着，试图和他聊一聊。但是那个人没有说话。

Greg被带到了一个窄窄长长的房间，里面沿着墙壁放了12张桌子。房间里没有窗户，每张桌子上有一个小保险柜，还有发出昏暗灯光的台灯。任何一张桌子上似乎都没有能够表明个人身份的物品。没有书架、没有壁橱，也没有档案柜。Greg想象着，大概所有重要的东西都被锁在其他地方了。他跟着那个人走到了很多办公室的门口。

其中一间办公室门上写着“Boyette小姐”，应该是Anthea的办公室。在那旁边的门上写着“Holmes先生”。那人敲了敲门，两声之后，没有等里面的人回答，就直接动手打开了门。

门打开的时候Mycroft正坐在办公桌后面，对着一台电脑。听到动静他抬起头。Greg感觉到胸口有一种紧涩的感觉，混杂着一些陌生的、兴奋地焦虑感，还因为终于见到他有点如释重负。“谢谢你，Danny。”Mycroft说：“请回家吧，这里暂时没有需要你的事情了。代我祝你的女儿生日快乐。这里…”Mycroft打开了一个抽屉，拿出了一本小小的书。

Greg瞥了一眼Danny，他看起来似乎被Mycroft这个举动深深地打动了。

“这是什么，先生？”Danny问。

“Beatrix Potter著作的第一版。”Mycroft解释道：“也是她出版的第一本书。Anthea确定你的女儿会喜欢这本书的。毕竟她现在是10岁了，颇有里程碑意义的一年。”

Danny慢慢的走上前，在从Mycroft手上接过那本书的时候微微弯下腰。“我真的没有想到，谢谢您，先生。Kim一定会很爱这份礼物。”

Mycroft温暖的微笑着：“晚安，Danny。”

“晚安，先生。”Danny几乎是盯着这本书走出了办公室。而Greg一直紧盯着Mycroft，直到门关上之前都没有出声。

“刚才那些事情真的挺不错的。”Greg说。

Mycroft看着他：“保证雇员的忠实度是非常重要的事情。”

“是啊，这一点我同意。”Greg说着，尴尬的站在一边。他想知道刚才那些是不是就是全部了，或者Mycroft是不是对那些“友好对待他人”的事情感到有一丝尴尬。他环顾了一下这间办公室。它基本是黑色。非常阴暗。弥漫着不详的气息。怪不得很少有人光顾这间办公室。这地方简直让人毛骨悚然。“这地方就像是蝙蝠侠的办公室一样。如果他也有办公室的话。”Greg一般观察一边说。女王的肖像在Mycroft头上的位置凝视着他。“你是真的喜欢这种类型的房间吗？”

Mycroft张开嘴好像要说什么，但是还是选择了闭口不言。Greg仔细看着他。“我在此地的装饰方面并没有什么发言权。”Mycroft最后承认：“它本来就是这个样子，我也没找到什么改变它的理由。”

“这地方这么可怕。”Greg说。

“我可没有试图吓到你。”Mycroft回答。Greg瞥了一眼桌子上的红色固定电话，扬起了眉毛。“请坐。”Mycroft说。

Greg坐在了办公桌对面的皮质椅子上。他看着Mycroft，咬着嘴唇，想要想出自己该说的话。Mycroft一直目不转睛的看着他，似乎是在分析什么。

Anthea连门都没敲就直接溜达了进来，手里握着一瓶香槟。她把它放在了桌子上的一个盘子里，又递给了Greg一张卡。“这是你进入这里的通行卡。”她说：“可以确保你在未来某个时间过来的时候能够不再经历前面那些繁琐过程。”

Greg犹豫了一下，然后从她手中接过了那张卡。黑色的卡片上有他的名字和照片——一定是刚进来的时候被那个摄像头照下来的。另外还有金色的字体，仅仅写着Coeur de Lion Offices（科尔德林办事处）。“呃，谢啦。”Greg说着，拿出钱包把卡片塞了进去。

Anthea转过身从后面的桌子上拿起了几个杯子。“需要我把这瓶酒打开吗，先生？”她看着Mycroft。

“不，我自己来就可以了。谢谢你，Anthea。请享受你的假期吧。”

“我会的。”她说：“一周之后见。”她又看向Greg，扬起了眉毛：“看好他，别让他惹什么麻烦啊。”说完这句她果断的离开了办公室。

Greg大笑着：“我没法想象你什么时候会身处麻烦之中。”

Mycroft露出一个笑容：“Anthea能够确保我不会越线。”他说着，伸出手拿过香槟开始旋转金属的开瓶器。Greg舒服的靠在椅子上，左顾右盼着。

“那么，你到底有多少个办公室？”

“不多。”Mycroft说：“我若干天之前搬进了白厅的一个新办公室。”

“因为你的升迁？”Greg问。

“是的。”

Mycroft开始慢慢把瓶塞从瓶口拔出来。Greg在椅子上感觉有点坐立不安。他觉得自己已经在穿着上投入了一些精力了，但是他没有考虑到Mycroft一直以来的穿着是多么完美——他的细条纹西装。而自己的牛仔裤当然不算…得体。也不是说Mycroft会看不起他还是什么的。但是他还是觉得自己穿的衣服哪里不对。

Mycroft倒出了香槟，等着泡泡消散然后才重新倒满了杯子。技巧精妙，一滴都没有掉出来。他从桌子上拿起了一杯，而Greg拿起了另一杯。

“恩，为了你的晋升。”Greg说着，Mycroft有点冷冷的做出一个微笑：“谢谢。”

Greg点点头喝了一口酒，味道简直比他曾经喝过的任何香槟都要好。他把双目阖上片刻，享受着气泡在舌尖上跳跃的感觉。这对他来说真是完美的。他讨厌甜味的香槟和酒。但是这种香槟的甜度恰好能让他有饮酒的爽快，又不会很腻。应该说是一点都不腻。Mycroft在桌子的另一边玩味的看着他。“挺好喝的。”Greg说。Mycroft也呷了一口然后点点头。

“Anthea的品味一向细腻。”

Greg微笑着看向那张暗色的办公桌：“你也是。”Mycroft看着他眯了眯眼睛，回给他一个小小的笑容。

“确实如此。”他意有所指的说着，目光凝聚在Greg身上。Greg感觉自己的脸颊温热起来，掩饰性的喝了一大口香槟。基督啊。他可不是在说自己。这完全不是他想表达的意思。他绝对没想让这句话听起来像是在自夸。Mycroft微微歪了歪头：“我刚才说的让你感到不自在了吗？”

“没，”Greg飞快的回答：“不，绝对没，我只是…”Greg摇了摇头：“呃，你最喜欢的颜色是什么？”Mycroft看起来很迷惑。哦干得漂亮，Lestrade，Greg在脑海里对自己说。你听起来就像是个自言自语的白痴。

“我不认为自己有最喜欢的颜色。”Mycroft说。

“我喜欢红色。”Greg默默的说。

“啊，没错，阿森纳。”

Greg点点头：“是啊。”他尴尬的小声说。听起来很高冷的事情，说点听起来很高冷的事情，他又在脑海里自言自语着。你可以挽回这种局面的…Oh，他在跟自己开玩笑吗？Mycroft简直就是“高冷”的形象代言人，“酷炫”的典型代表。比起听Greg在这里问那些像“最喜欢的颜色”之类的蠢问题，他还有很多更重要的事情要做，而且…

“绿色。”过了漫长的一分钟之后，Mycroft开口了：“我并不常穿这个颜色。事实上，我认为自己甚至从没拥有过绿色的领带。但是我还是觉得这是我最喜欢的颜色。”

“Oh。”Greg笑了一下。

“你经常去踢足球吗？”Mycroft问。

Greg摇摇头：“也不是，每一季踢几次吧。说实话他们都有点像是足球发烧友了，但是我只是有空的时候稍微看看电视上的球赛。还得是恰好赶上开播的时候。”

“你为什么选择支持阿纳森呢？”

“离儿童之家20分钟路程左右的地方有个足球场，我曾经…”Greg对这段回忆微笑起来：“那时候我曾经偷偷溜出去，一般是周六的时候，站在场外听着球赛上的欢呼。”

“听起来很棒。”Mycroft喃喃着。

“你有感兴趣的体育项目吗？”

“没什么特别喜欢的。”Mycroft说，喝了一小口酒：“一个我曾在大学有过比较亲密关系的男生是牛津一线队的舵手。我偶尔会看他们比赛。”

Greg充满惊讶的看着他。一个和Mycroft有过亲密关系的人。虽然Greg知道这样的人肯定是存在的，而且Sherlock也曾经提到过，但是这个话题还是在Greg脑海中被偏移了轨道。他没想到Mycroft会谈到他这方面的个人隐私。Greg感觉…还挺荣幸的，说真的。他不觉得Mycroft会经常和他人分享他这方面的事迹。

“你最近一次正式的恋爱关系是什么时候。”Greg在有能力阻止自己之前就开口问了出来。

Mycroft没有像Greg想的那样回避他的问题。如果非要形容一下的话，他的脸好像丧失了情感，但是从好的方面看他也没因为这个提问有什么惊讶之色。“大概五年前吧。”他回答。

“你比我年纪小一点，是不是？”Greg问。

Mycroft挑起了嘴角：“我不知道啊，是吗？”

“我39岁。”Greg说。

“36，”Mycroft又从酒杯里啜饮了一口。

“你不需要因为这一点这么自鸣得意。”Greg咧嘴笑了。Mycroft大笑起来，Greg伸手给他们俩都倒满了香槟。

“你最后一次和男人在一起是什么时候。”Mycroft问。

Greg试图掩饰自己对这个问题的惊讶：“就在我遇见Caroline之前。”

“你思念她吗？”

“不，不太想，”Greg说：“我想我是应该想她的，但是，还是没有。”

Mycroft点点头：“Greg，我感觉我应该说清楚。我并不是要寻求正式的爱情关系。”

“我也没有。”Greg看着他：“离婚都还没敲定呢，而且我有点…”什么呢？害怕？享受单身？Mycroft看起来倒是松了口气。“不过我还是挺喜欢和你做爱的。”Greg有点害羞的说：“如果你想要…”

“我想。”Mycroft讲这句话的声音太轻，Greg甚至不确定自己听到的有没有错。Greg咧嘴笑起来。

“又愿意做欲望的俘虏了，huh？”Greg特地重复着Mycroft上次和他在一起的时候做出的评论。

Mycroft微笑着：“在这种情况下，我认为我应该让步。你非常容易相处。”

“容易相处？”Greg重复着。

“是的。你不会有求于我，我发现这一点很令人欣赏。”

Greg耸了耸肩：“我其实大概，有点，也许更喜欢以…恩，朋友的身份和你呆在一起？你明白我的意思吗?”

“作为朋友。”Mycroft同意道。

Greg对他微笑着：“是啊，作为朋友。再以改良起见，把一点点性爱加进去。”

Mycroft笑了：“没错。”

Greg露齿而笑，踢掉了鞋子把腿伸了出去，架在Mycroft的办公桌上。Mycroft用笑声作为回应，喝着自己的香槟。

“你还真是无可救药。”Mycroft温暖的微笑着。

Greg说：“我以前也听过这句话。”他在袜子下的大脚趾扭动了一下，思考着自己脚下这张办公桌有多大价值。还有他手上的香槟又会值多少钱。享受现在吧，Greg。你永远不知道这种情况会延续多久。

Mycroft用一种满意的表情看着他，Greg喜欢看到他放松的样子，即使他还是认认真真的穿着西装戴着领带。“我觉得你很美。”Greg看着他，终于说了出来。Mycroft在接受这个恭维的过程中吃惊的张开了嘴，睁大了眼睛。Greg对他微笑着：“如果我以前没说清楚这一点的话抱歉啦。”

“我…oh…恩不，但是…我…谢谢你。”Mycroft盯着自己的饮料结结巴巴的说。Greg对他歪了歪脑袋。

“我不该说那句话吗？”他问。

“不，这…挺好的。”Mycroft喃喃着：“我，当然了，彼此彼此。”Greg微笑着看向了别处。“看到没，”Mycroft说：“你在接受恭维方面和我一样都糟透了。”

Greg大笑着：“我简直不敢相信自己已经遇到Sherlock一年多了。”

“距离你成为探长也有一年多了。”Mycroft说：“这可是那种可以改变命运的职业成就，我向你保证。”

“是啊，这倒是没错。过去的这12个月相当疯狂。所以，你的升迁。这对你来说意味着什么？”

“更少的外勤。”Mycroft说：“我会更多的为政府执行出国任务，更少的…”Mycroft叹了口气：“你明白的，当然，我告诉你的所有事情都必须止于这个房间？”

Greg点点头：“没错，我签了你那些文件还是什么的东西了。”

“我为秘密情报局进行的工作会比之前减少一些。”

“MI6。”Greg喃喃着。

Mycroft点点头：“是的。你知道MI5和MI6的区别。”

“没错，”Greg同意：“你一直都在MI6吗？”

“并不是，”Mycroft说：“我一开始在MI5。那是我大学毕业后的第一份工作。”

“你大学的专业是什么？”Greg问。

Mycroft看起来有点困惑，似乎他刚刚在期待比起自己的大学生活Greg会对他的间谍生涯更感兴趣。Greg觉得Mycroft这个表情真是极好的。因为，一如既往的，这意味着他又一次让年长的Holmes感到惊讶了。“文法专业。”Mycroft说。

“哦，你学了两个专业吗？”

“不是，”Mycroft说：“我过去曾经在课余时间学习经典文学作为娱乐。”

Greg扑哧一笑：“你一边主修法学还能抽空自学经典文学？”

“是啊，当然。”Mycroft证实道：“我还自学了汉语和俄语。”

Greg盯着他：“基督啊。你知道吗，虽然我也曾经这么说过，但是你真的肯定觉得我是个蠢蛋。”

“一点也不。”Mycroft说：“你有与众不同的强项。你有着我和Sherlock永远不可能拥有的情商。”

Greg皱了皱眉。

“你主修的学科是什么？”Mycroft问。

“历史。我知道，我知道，这跟警察一点关系都没有。”

“不尽如此。”Mycroft说：“我从没想到过你会对历史感兴趣。”

“反正我也不知道要干嘛。我去上大学只是为了搬出家里，而且我也不知道自己有什么可做的。我选历史基本算是矮子里面拔将军了。”

“你喜欢这门学科吗？”

“说实话，是的，我在这方面还挺厉害的。但是学习那些不断发生的大事件还有琐碎的小事情…我的分析能力差死了，你在这方面的能力明显是拉高你成绩的关键。但是我可以坐上几个小时研究那些战争、国王、政治之类的东西。我不喜欢读书。但是纪录片和讲座什么的…啊，你应该跟我说说你想要的世界是什么样子的。我对这个挺感兴趣的。”

Mycroft给他了一个柔和的笑容，这让Greg对自己的智商没刚才那么羞愧了。“你真的很特别。”Mycroft低声说。Greg低头看着自己的酒选择把它一饮而尽。他盯着自己的脚，躲避着Mycroft的眼神。“别害羞。”Mycroft说。

“有一点。”Greg说：“我很确定以前没人这么夸过我。就算有人这么说过，也肯定不是像你这样的不但是个该死的天才，还能经常对管理政府机构、安全机构伸出援助之手，还这么…恩，好看。”

“我没有管理政府机构和安全机构，Greg。”

“是没有，但是他们需要你，不是吗？你就像是保持一切正常运行的重心。”

“像是你在你的团队里的角色？”

Greg哼了一声：“上帝啊我倒是想。没有比你弟弟一脚插进来更让人觉得自己毫无用处的事情了。”

“Sherlock是个很有才能的孩子。但是你也有很多他不具备的品质。”

“比如？”Greg问。

“人们喜欢你。他们尊敬你，不加质疑的跟随你的领导。Sherlock和我可以看人一眼就能看出他们内心的煎熬。但是你，Greg，你真的会出于关心去询问他们。”Greg越过桌子看着他。“Sherlock没有权利让你感到自卑。”

“你从没让他失望过，Mycroft。”Greg突然说道，不太确定自己这句话是打哪儿冒出来的。Mycroft抿起嘴唇，把最后一点香槟倒进杯子里。“如果他没看到你为了他做的那些事情，那他就是个白痴。”

“他不喜欢我，他从没喜欢过我。”

“那他比我想象中还要更白痴。你是对的，他的情商还不如一株蘑菇。”

Mycroft笑了。Greg喝完香槟，把脚从桌子上拿下来站起身。Mycroft的眼神在Greg绕过桌子的过程中一直停留在Greg身上。让Greg开心的是，Mycroft把自己的椅子往后移了一点，让Greg能够站在他和办公桌之间。Greg靠在办公桌上，俯视着身前的男人。

Mycroft半笑着回望他。Greg看着他喝着香槟。“你这里还有香槟吗？”Greg看着他的杯子。

“有。”Mycroft说。

“可以喝吗？”

“当然。”

“但要在这之后。”Greg倾身向前，用手指划过Mycroft的脸颊。他看着男人的胸口随着呼吸一起一伏。Greg感受着自己手指之下的肌肤，刚刚长出的淡淡的胡茬。他用食指描画着Mycroft脸颊的线条，拂过他上唇的曲线和下巴上的凹陷。当他的手指慢慢下降到他的喉结，他看到Mycroft忍不住吞咽了一下。

Greg站直身体，把Mycroft红色的领带从他的背心下抽出来。他在Mycroft的注视下缓慢的解开了它。“你早些时候问过我，什么能够打动我，”Greg压低了嗓音说：“你猜出来了吗?”

“还没有，”Mycroft承认道。当Greg把领带暧昧的从他衣领下抽出来，放在桌面上的时候，他的声音似乎被哽住了。

“真诚正直。关怀之心。就像你为刚才那个家伙做的事情…Mycroft，那是世界上最美好的事情了。我不关心你这么做的原因到底是什么。在我看来你会这么做就已经够说明问题了。”

Mycroft脸红了，Greg在昏暗的灯光下都可以看出来。Greg解开了他衬衫上的第一枚扣子，放任他的手指抚过因此而露出的皮肤。“你才是那个与众不同的人。”Greg说：“而且你也总是会让我吃惊。”他看向Mycroft的脸：“我不知道你为什么会把我当做朋友，也不知道你为什么会觉得为了性爱而把我留在身边会很好。但我可不是在抱怨。”Greg又解开了一枚纽扣：“而且，只要你想要就随时可以拥有我。”

他跪坐在自己膝盖上，听着Mycroft颤抖的呼吸。Greg让自己的手游走在Mycroft大腿边缘：“fuck，你的腿简直太完美了，你知不知道？”Mycroft摇了摇头。“是真的。你的腿就像是…神的造物。”Greg仰头看着他：“你整个人都很让我满意，知道吗？”

Mycroft缓慢的点了点头，允许Greg轻轻地把他的腿分开，他的拇指在他的大腿内侧画着圆圈。Greg把自己的脸颊靠在他下身的织物上磨蹭着。“我想对你做的事情用上整个世界的时间都做不完。”Greg声音嘶哑的说：“你想要的任何事，所有事情。只要你肯讲出来。”

“这…这样就挺好的了。”Mycroft轻声说。

Greg把手放低了一点，爱抚着Mycroft的膝盖内侧，沿着小腿一路留下痕迹。“你是完美的，你是完美的。”他低喃着，让自己的手漂流到Mycroft的脚踝。他解开了他的鞋子，直接把他的两只鞋都脱了下来放到了办公桌下面。Greg抬头看着他：“你能猜出来我现在在想什么吗，Mycroft？”Mycroft咽了下口水，摇了摇头。Greg对他露齿而笑：“我在想你真是该死的性感爆了。”

他依旧跪在地上但是支起了上身，把手伸到了Mycroft的皮带上方。“可以吗？”Mycroft一言不发的点点头。“Oh yes，”Greg柔声回答着，解开了那条碍事的皮带，用最慢而色情的速度把它从皮带环里抽出来。他把它放在地板上，然后准备动手去解开Mycroft的长裤。他看到Mycroft的嘴唇微微分开了，似乎是想要说点什么。“没事的。”Greg说：“这是我想要做的，你不想要的话就什么都不需要说。”

他亲吻着Mycroft的膝盖，慢慢地拉下了拉链。他仰头看向Mycroft的脸。“我想要吻你。可以吗？”Mycroft又点了点头。

Greg站起来用拇指磨蹭着Mycroft的下巴。他触碰着男人的脸，慢慢靠近着。他把唇瓣轻轻压在Mycroft的嘴角。Mycroft的脸转向他的方向，让Greg把他们的嘴唇轻触到一起。Mycroft用手搂过Greg的脖颈，加深了这个吻。Greg呻吟着，啃噬着Mycroft的下唇。他感觉到Mycroft的另一只手沿着自己的背部向下蜿蜒着，到了自己的臀部。

保持这个姿势让Greg有点背痛，但是他不想停止和自己面前这个男人之间的亲吻，尤其是当他们都已经分开了嘴唇舌吻着，他唯一能够关注的事情就是他们的嘴唇和舌头在做的事情。Mycroft的手不老实的揉捏着他的臀瓣，而Greg让自己离椅子更近了一些。

他吸吮着Mycroft的下唇，把它抿在自己双唇之间，让自己迷失在这个亲吻中。

他拉开了两人之间的距离，感觉有点呼吸困难。而Mycroft眼中的欲望让他忍不住又一次跪坐在地上。“把这些都给我吧。”Greg说着，抚摸着Mycroft的长裤。

Mycroft几乎是立刻就同意了，他站起身，慢慢推下自己的外裤和内衣。Greg呼出一口气，看着Mycroft的大腿，感觉自己的下身更加硬挺。Mycroft慢慢重新坐回椅子上，Greg抚摸着他的大腿。他再次分开了Mycroft的腿，抬头看着那个依旧穿着上衣、背心和衬衣的男人。总有一天要把他脱光。但是此时此刻他唯一想做的事情却是品尝他的味道，让他高潮。

Greg移动了一下，找了个更好的角度，然后把手围绕在Mycroft的坚挺之上。在接触到那里的一刻，他感到一丝战栗，Greg把它含入口中，呻吟着用舌头感知着Mycroft的长度。

这曾经是他最喜欢的事情。同时感受到顺从和强硬，亲密而真实。对Greg来说这没什么可遮遮掩掩的，他唯一想做的事情就是用自己的嘴去取悦一个男人。这个特定的男人。

这个男人现在正用一只手紧紧抓着椅子扶手，另一只手的手指在Greg的发丝之间卷曲着。Greg尽可能深的让他进入到自己口中。每当Greg坏心眼的用舌尖刷过他的时候，Mycroft都会在他上方小口的喘息着。

这真的很火辣。太火辣了，让Mycroft变成像现在这样的姿态。他移动着自己的脑袋，因为Mycroft的坚挺靠着自己的舌头的感觉而喜悦。他热爱、需要品尝他的味道。

每当他用一只手轻轻推挤Mycroft的根部，用手指靠在他的私处的时候，他都能愉悦的感觉到Mycroft的大腿、小腿在颤抖。Greg继续着自己头部和手上的动作，既希望这一刻永远不会结束，又想让Mycroft达到高潮。Mycroft的手触碰到他的脸颊，几乎是在用力把他向后推，但是Greg却故意吸吮的更加卖力，故意看着Mycroft在自己嘴里达到高潮的一刻把头靠在身后的椅背上的样子。Greg吞下了Mycroft给他的东西，因为Mycroft在他上方的颤抖和喘息而兴奋地战栗。

Greg等Mycroft软下来才慢慢直起上身，然后在他的大腿上落下两个温柔的吻。他抚摸着Mycroft的小腿。

Mycroft的眼睛紧闭着，还在努力找回自己呼吸的频率。Greg又在他的两个膝盖上各落下一个吻。Oh，这次逮到你了，他想。如果你在现在这一刻需要我，以后也还会需要我的话，那我就逮到你了。他把脸颊靠在Mycroft的大腿上。感觉到Mycroft的手指在梳理着自己的头发，Greg闭了一会儿眼睛，品味着他给的触碰。

他感觉膝盖因为跪了太久有点痛。“谢谢你。”Mycroft呢喃着。

“用不着这样。”Greg说。他站起身在Mycroft仰着的脖颈上印了一个吻。那人茫然的对他微笑着。Greg转回到办公桌的另一边坐了下来。Mycroft站起来整理着自己的衣服，Greg看着他通红的脸颊和愉快的笑容。Mycroft伸手拿过了自己的手机。

“请立刻派一辆车过来。”他说：“The Coeur de Lion Offices，劳驾。谢谢。”Greg试图阻止自己的眉头皱起来。刚才做的那些…不够好吗？“我想我们可以在我家里分享下一瓶香槟。”Mycroft解释道：“如果你愿意的话？”

“啊，”Greg小声说：“这样啊，我想去。”他微笑了一下然后探身重新穿上了鞋子。他看到Mycroft正在伸手拿领带。“别戴了，”Greg说：“反正我还会把它解下来。”

Mycroft笑着把领带放进了外衣口袋里。“那好吧。”他直接走出了办公室，Greg深呼吸了一下，慢悠悠的继续坐在椅子上。他整个人都兴奋起来了。而且上帝啊，如果刚才做的那些让Mycroft觉得满意了，那也肯定不会比Greg的感觉更满意。和Mycroft的性爱总是热情又强烈。

Mycroft再次出现的时候手上拿了另外的一瓶香槟，Greg对他微笑着，站起身。他感觉到Mycroft的视线像是扫描一样在他的全身上下流转了一遍，然后走出了办公室。Greg跟上去，最后瞄了一眼这间办公室，思考着刚刚在这里发生的那些到底算是什么。

他跟着Mycroft下了楼，因为又要去一次这个男人家里的事实而感觉到不可思议，这次去的目的是——嗯，究竟是什么呢？香槟。交谈？他感觉到胃里有种不安的震颤。混合着兴奋感和不确定性，还有欲望在升腾的感觉。Mycroft在期待他什么呢？一次真正的、彻彻底底的性爱吗？上次做这个已经是很久，很久之前了，Greg不太确定…好吧，那太亲密了，又过于富含情感，会从根本上改变他们之间的关系。这也没什么，说真的。在短时间内的话。但是他不觉得自己想要这么快就失去和Mycroft之间的友谊。

是啊，当然了，他会让Greg觉得有点自卑，但是他那么…温暖。暖洋洋的，一旦你驱除了他周围的寒冰。Greg觉得自己如果是另一种人的话，他可能还会有点害怕Mycroft。但是他不是其他人。他是Greg，无论Mycroft多么强大，他都永远不会退缩或是害怕。

他上了车，看到Mycroft在对他微笑着。空气中好像有一线焦躁的边缘，在回到Pall Mall的路上他们一直沉默的坐在那，避免视线的接触。

当车开出去五分钟之后，Greg伸出手，把自己的手放在Mycroft的大腿上。顺着眼角的余光，他看到Mycroft一边看着窗外一边勾起了嘴角。Greg开始用自己的拇指缓慢的画着圈，因为Mycroft在他的细小触碰下坐立不安而沾沾自喜。

车直接停在了Crusader House外面，Greg抬头看着那座建筑。Mycroft下了车，手上拿着香槟绕过车走了过去。门卫一言不发的让他们俩进了门，Greg跟在Mycroft身后上了楼，欣赏着他修长的腿。

当他们走到起居室的时候，Greg极度渴望把Mycroft推到墙上亲吻他。但是他克制住了这种冲动。

他们必须要在友谊和性爱之间找到一个平衡点，决不能保持在这种似乎要建立起真正爱情关系的模糊界限之下。因为他们俩都不想要那种正式的关系。这是既定事实。但是那些亲吻，温柔的吻，不管你如何试图掩藏它，却渐渐的越了线。Greg决定做一个“他们之间不会去做的事情”的清单。

不能睡在同一张床上，不能在性爱之后继续拥抱，而且在纯友谊主题的随意的见面时决不能偷偷的互相亲吻。真是不错的规则，他想。如果有必要的话他会再加几条，但是这些已经是个不错的开始了。

Mycroft消失在了厨房里，Greg脱掉鞋子悄悄的跟在了他后面。Mycroft正在往杯子里倒香槟，Greg感觉自己再也抗拒不了去触碰他的冲动了。Mycroft已经脱掉了外套、鞋子和西装背心，现在只穿着衬衫和长裤。

Greg走到他身后，把一只手搭在他的腰间，将嘴唇贴在Mycroft的后颈上发际线下面。Mycroft向后靠向他，放任Greg在他后颈上一路轻吻下去。Greg吻着他耳后的肌肤，感受到Mycroft在轻轻打颤，然后他伸手绕过他的身体拿了一杯香槟。走回客厅的时候他听到Mycroft轻笑着，自己也忍不住笑了起来。

他坐到沙发上，让他高兴的是，Mycroft坐在了他身边不远的地方。Greg喝了一口香槟，向后靠在了沙发靠背上。Greg看着那个男人。Oh God，他想要做的那些事情…

Mycroft的手摸索上Greg的膝盖，他的拇指磨蹭着那里。Greg靠向他，把嘴唇贴在Mycroft的上唇上。他们的唇瓣轻柔而短促的接触了几次，每次都用不同的角度亲吻着。Greg把自己手中的杯子放在桌面上，把身体倾向Mycroft。Mycroft也放下了自己的酒杯，让指尖停靠在Greg的下巴上。Greg的目光遇上了他的，他们就这样凝视着彼此，直到Greg再也忍不住了，把自己的嘴唇重新压到Mycroft唇上。

这个吻越来越深，Mycroft的手扶着Greg一侧的脸颊。Greg的手指顺着男人的脖颈向下画了一条线，然后更靠近了Mycroft一点，温柔的把他推倒在沙发上坐在他的腰间。Mycroft的手滑到Greg衬衣下的后背上，Greg因为这小小的触碰而颤抖着。他想要更靠近他。Greg解开了Mycroft衬衣上的前两颗纽扣，低下头亲吻、舔舐着裸露出来的皮肤。Mycroft难耐的弓起身体迎合着，他的手指从Greg的后背移动到肚皮，然后下降到他腰带的位置。Greg亲吻着他的脖颈，让自己的嘴唇以一种不可预料的模式在Mycroft的皮肤上挑衅着。

Mycroft解开Greg的牛仔裤，Greg稍微站起了一会儿把这件多余的衣服脱下去。他回到Mycroft腰间属于自己的位置，Mycroft开始解开他的衬衣纽扣。Greg呻吟着，感受着比自己年幼的男人坐起来，低头舔舐着他胸前的红樱。甚至把它含在双唇之间，用舌尖轻弹着这敏感的位置。Greg把手指停留在Mycroft发间，任由Mycroft把自己推倒在沙发上，撕开自己的衬衣，开始细密的亲吻着他的胸口然后又回到那两点红缨上。他实验性的捏了一下其中一枚，Greg发出一声带着轻喘的呻吟。

Mycroft的手在他的肚子上游走着，当他的手指挑逗性的摸到他的肚脐的时候，Greg忍不住笑起来。Mycroft腼腆的笑着瞥了他一眼，Greg用手抓住Mycroft的衬衣领口，将他拉入又一个深入的亲吻。

Mycroft深深地压向他，当他们的硬挺隔着布料触碰到一起的时候，Greg发出一声低沉的叹息。他伸手够到Mycroft的皮带，今晚第二次把它抽了出来，扔到了地板上。

他们吻得很用力，激烈的亲吻使得Greg的嘴唇变得柔软，当Mycroft的牙齿扫过他的下唇时，他忍不住拱起身子，让他们的舌头纠缠在一起，相互斗争着，引发起一种Greg已经很多年没有感受到的激情。

他把Mycroft的长裤随着内衣一起拉下来，Mycroft把自己的手伸进Greg的内衣下，靠到一边快速的把它脱下来扔到了地板的某处。做完这些之后，Mycroft重新翻过身俯在他身上。

他们的坚挺重新靠在一起，Greg喘着粗气找到Mycroft的嘴唇，把手伸到下身尽可能同时握住他们两个的长度。Mycroft也腾出一只手加入了他，用拇指温柔的摩擦着渗出汁液的前端。

Greg忍不住晃动着自己的臀部，打破了他们之间的亲吻，低头看着他们身体交缠的地方。只是一眼就让他重新把另一只手插入Mycroft的发间，猛地开始啃咬、亲吻他的脖颈。他能够闻到男人须后水的淡淡痕迹，渴望着知道那到底是什么味道，这样他就可以在每次独自躺在床上自我满足的时候再闻到这个味道，想象着Mycroft在他的身边。可是不是现在，因为Mycroft现在就在他身边，在这里，他的手握着他们两人最私密的地方。

他们都晃动着自己的腰，狠狠地拥吻，又吻得温软而绵长，他们的手以一种完美的节奏和谐的一起纠缠着。

Greg先感觉到了Mycroft的战栗，当高潮来临的时候他的牙齿轻咬着Greg的肩膀，液体溅满他们的坚挺、手上甚至Greg的肚子上。感受着Mycroft的高潮结束，在他的身体上释放，也把Greg拉到了高潮的边缘。他袜子下的脚趾卷曲起来，陷进了Mycroft的腿背里，他拱起身几乎和Mycroft一起到达了高潮。

他们一起喘息着，Mycroft的脸靠着Greg的脖子。Greg用还干净的那只手，把胳膊环绕过Mycroft背部，把他的身体压向自己的。Greg承受着他的重量，稍微移动了一下找了个舒服的位置。他听着Mycroft颤抖的呼吸，感觉到他的嘴唇轻轻按压在自己脖颈上一个敏感的位置。

记住那些规则，记住那些规则，Greg一边把Mycroft拉的更近一边在脑海里对自己强调着。他还是忍不住融入了这个拥抱。他闭上眼睛，透过衬衫抚摸着Mycroft的后背。棉料摸起来很柔软；也很昂贵。

“你还好吗？”过了一会儿之后Greg嘶哑的问道，然后感觉到Mycroft靠着自己的脖颈点点头。

Greg保持着和男人之间亲密的姿势，一直那样拥抱着他，直到他的呼吸频率恢复了正常。他们的呼吸节奏是一样的，一个人呼气正好另一个人吸气。就像是他们的呼吸就足够让彼此存活。Mycroft把头动了一下，然后坐起来。他伸手拿到自己的衣服，重新穿好了他们。Greg带着微笑看着他，然后也起身重新穿上自己的内裤和牛仔裤。他重新坐下的时候没有穿衬衣。Mycroft从桌子上拿过手帕递给了Greg。他擦了擦自己的肚皮和手，然后重新把它放回桌子上。Mycroft拿过杯子喝了一大口香槟。

“你真没事吗？”Greg看着他又问了一次。他的头发以一种几乎不可能的幽默的角度立了起来，他的姿势放松又悠闲。

Mycroft喃喃着哼出一句：“是的。”之后也好好坐了下来。不假思索的，Greg伸出手摩擦着他的后颈。Mycroft对他这个小动作的回复是一个慵懒的微笑。Greg咧嘴笑着拿起自己的那一杯香槟，让自己另一只手霸道的停在Mycroft后颈的位置。男人似乎并不介意，他老老实实的坐着，让他们俩的大腿靠在一起。

Greg发出一声轻轻地叹息。

“真是让人惊叹。”他喝着香槟。

Mycroft瞥了他一眼：“恩，确实是。”他平静的说：“你怎么样？”

“啊，我挺好的。”Greg确认道，环顾着房间。让他吃惊的是，Mycroft把头低下来靠在了他的肩膀上，Greg用自己的脸颊贴了贴男人的头发。他们就那样沉默的坐着，Greg喝着香槟，用手指在Mycroft的肩膀上画着圆圈。

“我应该走了。”Greg最后说。他试图忽视自己内心那个希望着Mycroft告诉他不要走的部分。

“我会为你叫车。”Mycroft呢喃着，重新坐直身体。他看了Greg一会儿。Greg勾起Mycroft的下巴，把他们的嘴唇拉到一起，进入一个慵懒而甜蜜的亲吻。Mycroft微笑着，几乎是羞涩地，然后站起身去找自己的手机。

Greg喝完了香槟之后重新系上了衬衣纽扣。“以后再见吧，伙计。”还没说完，他的手机就响了起来，说明车已经到了。Mycroft对他点点头。

“再见。”他说。Greg对他微笑了一下然后转身离开了这里，他的身体很轻松，但是心情却因为这么快就离开而感到沉重。

直到他重新回到自己的公寓，解开扣子的时候，他才发现自己根本完全把纽扣都系错了。Mycroft当时什么都没说。Greg钻进了被子里，翻过身想象着可以闻到Mycroft皮肤上淡淡的须后水味道。他坚持这样想着，直到自己睡着。


	19. The Shadows Are On The March

2006年6月

Greg和Sherlock花了长达两周的时间处理了一箩筐的案子，最后还是剩了几件悬而未决。还有几件案子是Sherlock完全嗤之以鼻，在见到犯罪现场20秒钟之后就抛弃的。Sherlock乖乖在巴特医院待了一段时间，对此Greg简直谢天谢地，因为Anderson跟不少人讲到了他和小Holmes先生的分歧问题，导致有一些警察开始质疑他的判断。没有人质疑过Sherlock作为顾问参与到案子里的行为，但是，也只是截至目前还没有。

Greg又一次把Kirkcudbright案的相关文件铺陈在面前，那些照片里肯定有他遗漏了的地方，他却找不到。这也就是他在下午3:23的时候决定给Mycroft发一封邮件的原因。

他其实不想发。事实上，在过去的两周里他一直在努力克制自己，不给他发短信、发邮件或是打电话。他不希望自己显得需求过度或者是想从他那里得到些什么。所以他就那样无所谓了。直到现在这一刻。

 

致Mycroft，Holmes  
主题：案子  
嗨Mycroft，Sherlock和我最近在一起查Kirkcudbright案，我有一点相关的疑问。你有没有时间和我谈一谈？  
Cheers，Greg

 

发信人：Holmes，Mycroft  
主题：回复：案子  
致Greg，我今晚有空闲的时间。是否需要我派辆车过去，还是你自己到Crusader House这边来？我会提供晚餐。晚上8:30可以吗？  
Kind regards，Mycroft Holmes

 

致：Holmes，Mycroft  
主题：回复：案子  
嗨，恩，8:30挺好的。车就别麻烦了，今天天气不错，我直接走过去吧。晚点见。需要我带点什么吗？  
Greg

 

发送人：Holmes，Mycroft  
主题：回复：案子  
致Greg，我会让Anthea带点你最喜欢的啤酒。  
Mycroft Holmes

 

Greg躺到了椅子上。他没想到会这么快。只是晚餐和一次谈话而已。朋友。他们之间是朋友关系，而就像正常的朋友一样，他们会一起吃个饭，喝个一两瓶啤酒，然后讨论一下案子。因为兄弟之间总是这么做的。

Greg回家冲了个澡，抽出一件T恤还有牛仔裤。他给自己打上了一点须后水，不过他还是决定不在自己的外表上放下太多精力。天很晚了，他也累了，他只是想要舒服一点。

他走向Mycroft的公寓，享受着初秋凉丝丝的晚风。Greg热爱着伦敦。有时候他会想，自己的亲生父母会是哪里人。无论他们是不是也爱伦敦，或是伦敦导致了他们的死亡，或是伦敦毁灭了他们。是不是他们发生了什么意外，才把Greg一个人留在世上。Greg晃晃脑袋把这些想法都抖了出去。现在这个时候他可承受不了想到自己的父母。

他被允许进入Crusader House的时候略微有点忙乱，然后快步的顺着楼梯走到Mycroft门前。管家依旧没有用什么友好的微笑之类的好脸色迎接他，但是Greg还是成功的进门了。

Mycroft正坐在火边的椅子上，腿上放了一台笔记本电脑。他抬头看着顺手合上了屏幕：“晚上好。”

“嗨。谢谢你抽时间见我。”Greg说。阳台门是开着的，Greg忍不住走过去看着窗外，楼下的街道。

“我自作主张的给我们点了中国菜。”Mycroft告诉他。

“听起来不错。”Greg转过身笑了：“我饿了。”

Mycroft也微笑起来：“我按照约定给你留了啤酒。除非你有其他更喜欢的饮品？”

“不了，啤酒就挺好的。”Greg自顾自的坐在了沙发上。他调整着自己腰后面的靠枕，Mycroft起身走进了厨房。他回来的时候拿了一杯啤酒，还有一瓶给自己喝的红酒。

“晚餐应该很快就到。趁此时间跟我讲讲吧，我有什么能帮到你的？”

Greg接过Mycroft递给他的啤酒喝了一口。Oh这简直是绝对的必需品。Anthea的品味太棒了。Greg看着Mycroft坐了下来，然后开口道：“我和Sherlock一直在查Kirkcudbright这个案子。有一条调查路线我们从始至终都没涉足过，他的工作方面。”Mycroft眯起了眼睛。Greg畏缩了一小下但是还是继续说了下去：“他那样子的人肯定树敌不少。”Mycroft看起来没怎么动摇，好像关闭了自己的表情键，充满防御性。Greg耸了耸肩：“你能不能帮忙…”

“Hadrian Kirkcudbright在全世界都有敌对人物。”Mycroft唐突的说：“他知道我不能随意透露。那些超过了你的许可范围。”

“即使在我签了那些文件之后？”

“即使如此，我很抱歉，恐怕我无法给你太大帮助。但是他一定不是被他的工作伙伴或者雇主杀害的。”

“你是怎么知道的？”Greg问。

“相信我。”Mycroft说。门口传来了敲门声。Mycroft站起身，Greg的目光一直追随着他。他在这种有人发号施令控制一切的气氛下有点敏感，所以Greg在座位上坐立不安着。Mycroft把纸包从门外接了过来：“我们可以在餐厅进餐。”他说。Greg站起身拿上啤酒，和他一起走进了餐厅。

他在桌旁坐下，两个餐盘和餐具都已经摆好，所以他只能默默地看着Mycroft拿出那些外卖。低头看向那些可供选择的菜品的时候，Greg忍不住呻吟起来：“真是色香味俱全。”，他说着往自己盘子上舀了一点鸡肉。

Mycroft点点头做了一样的动作。Greg偷偷瞥着他。也许他不该过来。或者也许应该诚实一点，直接说想要和他约会，然后再巧妙地问出关于Kirkcudbright案的问题。Greg用叉子缠了一点面条，然后就看到了Mycroft在熟练的使用着他的筷子。

“他在工作伙伴中很受欢迎。”Mycroft打破了沉默：“他不是个慷慨的人，但总是可以打动他的同事。”

“你喜欢他？”Greg把一大块鸡肉塞进了嘴里。

“是的。我喜欢他的工作成果。他很擅长那些事情。在他被谋杀之前不久我才意识到他对他妻子做了什么。”

“在Sherlock告诉我之前我都不知道。”

“我是在他们家举办的一次慈善活动上发现的，那是我第一次见到她。”

“那里有你无法解读的人吗？”Greg问。

Mycroft摇摇头：“每个人我都认识。”Greg点点头喝了口啤酒。“希望我能帮上点忙。”Mycroft说。

“没事的。我也不该以为你会把什么都对我和盘托出。”

Mycroft吃掉了糖醋鸡。Greg往自己的盘子上又加了点食物。尽管他们之间蔓延着沉默，Greg却并没觉得不舒服。他只是享受着自己的食物，堆满自己的盘子，品味自己的啤酒。

“你戒掉多久了?”Mycroft突然问。Greg抬头看着他。

“戒掉什么？”

“吸烟。”

“Oh，”Greg笑起来。Mycroft当然会发现了。“从Sherlock远离毒品开始。”Mycroft点点头重新低头看着自己的盘子。

“你还好吗？”

“是的，当然。”

Greg朝他歪了歪头。

“那不算什么。”Mycroft说。

“什么不算什么？”Greg问。

Mycroft叹了口气：“一个斯洛伐克的外交官导致的小危机加剧了事态的严峻性。”

“那你解决问题了吗？”Greg充满兴趣的问。他从来没听到过任何Mycroft工作的具体内容。这可不是什么俄罗斯间谍被谋杀的妻子之类的，他被深深地迷住了。

“不算是。”Mycroft说。

“怎么了?”

“关于黑山独立公民投票你知道多少？”

Greg几乎哼笑出来：“居然还有独立公民投票？”他放下了自己的餐具。

不像Sherlock那样怒气冲冲，Mycroft只是对他热情的微笑着：“我们去找个舒服点的地方坐坐吧。”

“恩，好啊。”Greg站起身喝光了啤酒。

“要再来一杯吗？”Mycroft走向了冰箱。Greg点了点头。

“恩，谢啦。”他看着Mycroft取出来一瓶啤酒，很快就打开了它。他握住了Greg手中的杯子，手指紧靠着Greg的，把杯子倾斜到一个合适的角度，然后倾倒了完美的恰好到杯口的啤酒。“你还挺厉害的。”Greg说。Mycroft收回自己的手，而Greg依旧能透过玻璃感觉到从指间传来他的温暖。Greg简直不敢相信如此细小的接触会让他渴求这么多。

“好了。”Mycroft说着倒满了自己的酒。Greg跟着他走到起居室坐在了沙发上的老地方。Mycroft坐在了对面的椅子上。

Greg笑了笑：“所以，公投。”

Mycroft皱起眉：“你真的对此有兴趣？”

“是啊，我有兴趣。我想知道你的生活里都会发生什么。所以，Mycroft Holmes生命中的一天。开始吧。”

Mycroft忍不住笑了：“有点背景知识，我认为，会更为恰当。”

心想着Mycroft不太可能和他一起在沙发上坐，Greg脱掉了鞋子，调整了一下靠垫把它搭在扶手上，然后把腿在沙发上伸展开来。Mycroft嘲笑着他：“真是无药可救。”同时他却又微笑起来，把两个手指抵在了下巴上。Greg花费了全部的自制力才忍住没有嘲笑他这种“仿Sherlock”的动作。

Mycroft抿了一口酒：“塞尔维亚和黑山，直到昨天为止，还是由两个1992年间解体形成的南斯拉夫共和政体形成的国家。它曾是个联盟，在这之后，大约三年前，成为了国家联盟。黑山独立公投举行之后，公众投票中绝大多数赞成独立，让它们分别成为独立的国家。”

Greg小口喝着啤酒，目不转睛的看着Mycroft。他喜欢当他专注的解释某件事的时候生动的表情。但是他的手却稳定着没有动。很多人在说话的时候喜欢带上很多多余的手势，但他讲话的时候却很平静。

“我向你解释过我的工作是怎么和国际事务牵扯到一起的吗？”Mycroft问。

“恩，你说过。”Greg回答。

Mycroft点点头，稍微有片刻的皱眉。“这个过程，当然，其实并不简单。我和其他几个人一直帮助着英欧事务大臣，确保这次公投能够合法无误的举行。如果选民的优先选项是独立的话，也要有个简单的过度。你应该明白，如果它成为一个新的国家，世界的其他部分必须承认它。正因如此，世界的其他部分必须承认这次公投是合法的。”

Greg点点头：“当然，这个我懂。”

“要过独立这道门槛，自然也有敌对的声音。一位欧洲代表建议以55%为多数，最小限度最终定为50%。这条意见最后被采纳了。”

“发生了什么？”Greg问。

“公投以赞成独立险胜。支持独立的投票占了55.4%。但是公投委员会负责人不愿意宣布，因为依旧有19000票是有争议的。”

“那可是…不少选票。”Greg说。

Mycroft犹豫了一下：“也不算太多。所以，这就是背景知识。”

“你和这件事有什么关系？”

“黑山这个国家仍然未被承认，因为它还在等待被正式宣布独立。”

“为什么花了这么久？”

Mycroft笑了笑。“问题的核心在于一个外交官做出的评论，他做出这个评论的原因要么出于错误，要么出于愚蠢。在有人来收拾残局之前黑山就正式宣布独立的话，英国是无法承认它的。”

“真是一团糟。”Greg低声说。

“正是如此。”Mycroft同意道：“至于细节——”

“——机密嘛，我懂得——”

“——很无聊。”他说。

Greg大笑起来：“无聊？”

Mycroft微笑着：“是的。我可以告诉你，如果你想听的话。但是这个故事非常乏味单调，我相信我有更有趣的故事可以讲给你听。”

Greg对他笑了笑，放松的靠在沙发上：“我想你做的工作都挺有趣的。”

“你连它的一半都不知道。”

“恩，也许并不是。嘿，你没发起过什么战争吧，有吗？”

Mycroft不禁发出笑声：“Sherlock又说什么了？”

Greg咧嘴笑起来：“我想他大概认为你一手运行着这个国家。”

“简直荒谬。”Mycroft微笑着。

“所以呢，当你解决了黑山的危机之后，下一步是什么？”

“我也不知道。我可能会同时处理两到三件…或是三十项事务，日复一日。”

“那Anthea肯定很重要吧？”Greg问。

“非常关键。”Mycroft确认道。

“你是在哪遇到她的？”

“恕我不能透露这些信息。”

Greg笑了：“我现在开始有点习惯这样了。”Greg看了看表：“我大概该走了，明天还要早起。我给Sherlock的那些旧案里，已经有个嫌疑人被锁定了。”

“很高兴他能给你们帮上点忙。”

“是啊，我也是。”Greg喝了一大口啤酒然后站起身。Mycroft坐在椅子上对他微笑着。“好了，晚安。明天过得愉快，别发起战争或是别的什么东西就行。”

Mycroft大笑起来：“我向你保证绝对不会，我不会往那方面考虑的。”

Greg也大笑着：“我几乎相信这是真的了，这一点真让我为自己担心。”

“需要我叫辆车吗？”

“不用了，我还是走路吧，但是谢啦。以后再见吧。别像个陌生人似的，行吗？”

Mycroft露出一个紧绷的微笑，Greg对他点了点头然后走出了门。他内心的一部分希望着Mycroft能够  
把他叫回去，但他没有这样做，所以Greg也没有回头。他直接走出了那栋建筑。我应该吻他的，应该吻他的，他的脑袋里有一个声音对他大喊。闭嘴脑袋，Greg在脑海里对自己说。

——————————————————————————————————

2006年的6月7日和往常并无不同。Greg起床，Greg洗澡，Greg带上尼古丁贴片（坚持了29天了），Greg穿好衣服，Greg去工作。

走到苏格兰场的路上也非常愉快。Greg带着自己的夹克，考虑着自己午餐的选择。

他到了苏格兰场。Greg径直去了他的办公室。他检查了一夜的日志。那是个安静的夜晚，没有太多的文书工作，他也检查了他的日记、邮件（结果一夜之间只有七封），他浏览了BBC的新闻，然后起身去和Sally说话。

她正在打电话，一脸冷漠的表情。

“你还好吧？”Greg对她做着口型，走到她办公桌旁边。  
她拿起笔在笔记本上写着字，一边对着电话问电话号码。

Greg看着笔记本。

孩子的尸体，被殴打过，已经死了。

Greg闭上眼睛，吞了口唾沫。Oh，上帝，基督啊。不。千万别。Sally抬头看着他，一边继续听电话。Greg重重的把自己抛在Edmund常坐的那把椅子上。他听着Sally在询问更多细节，然后她挂了电话。

“尸体是在换班的时候发现的。”她说：“我们队里的人有一半，Carter队里的人也有一半。”

“那，案子归谁了？”

“归我们，长官。”

“为什么该死的要归我们？”Greg皱着眉。

“因为他们要去睡觉了，长官。”

Greg揉着自己的面颊：“Shit。”

“尸体已经送往巴特医院。法医也去现场取证了，你想要细节——”

Greg很快的打断了她：“——不，不，我不需要。”

Sally咬着嘴唇：“Carter说如果你需要远离这个案子的话，他可以替你带这个案子。他说…他说你知道为什么他做出这个提议。”

Greg摇摇头。他感到一阵恶心，胸口揪紧的感觉几乎是压倒性的。但是他不可能让Carter接管。“不，我能做到。我能接这个案子。我只是需要点时间。”他站起来走进办公室，感觉天旋地转。他关上门，在墙上狠狠打了一拳，然后闭上了眼睛。也不是说他没遇到过和第一次那样相似的孩子。自从…自从“他”开始。

但是没有一个听起来和“他”如此相似，这么的…Greg吞咽了一下。有时候他几乎会用全身的血肉去痛恨这个世界。他给了自己十秒钟时间冷静下来，试图咽下腹腔中的那股不适感。他坐在办公桌前，努力把精力投入工作。

他剩下的时间都在发呆。他花了半小时重新建立起自己的勇气，开始浏览记录。又花了半个小时和Carter通了短信，告诉他自己的团队会接管这个案子。过了整整一小时，才终于有胆量去看现场照片。

他知道Sally能够像处理其他案件一样，处理这个案子。她会和家属谈话，让警员们出勤。Greg就像在某个可怕的自动驾驶仓里，在这个地方他没有任何功能，也没有做他该做的事情。他给自己倒了杯咖啡。他真的认为自己能克服这种感觉来着。那已经是很久很久以前的事情了。他扬起头，闭上了眼睛，用手遮住自己的脸。

Sally走进他的办公室关上门。“你还好吗，长官？”她问。

Greg抬头看着她：“不算太好，如果我们能抓到犯了这个案子的混蛋我肯定会好很多。你怎么样？”

“很高兴我不用值班。”

Greg点点头。他也是。

“Lestrade，你不需要告诉我，但是Carter是什么意思？他为什么提出要接替你办案？”

“没什么，我肯定能办这个案子。我们对这个案子得和对其他案子一样。”

“虽然其实并不是这样，哈？”Sally问。

Greg摇摇头：“媒体会投入很多关注。有时候会很难承受。很抱歉到目前为止今早我一直不在状态，我现在好多了。现在什么情况？”

Sally给Greg说明了到现在为止他们搜集到的信息。和家长的谈话，他们要求的监视录像要过几个小时才能送来，巴特医院的证据已经拼在一起了。

在下午4:55左右，Greg在自行车停放架那边点了支烟。他感觉这缓解了一些紧张感，就那么几分钟，可以把注意力转移到尼古丁上，通过几次幸福的释放的瞬间把大脑关闭。

恰恰就是在这一秒，Sherlock走向了苏格兰场。他隔着整个停车场就对Greg扬起了眉毛，脸上写满了不屑。Greg立刻明白自己辜负了他的信任。Greg把香烟扔在地上把它踩灭。Sherlock把两手交叉在了胸前。

Greg叹了口气走过去：“我今天过得糟透了。”他说：“别选在现在对我说教，Sherlock。”

Sherlock在开口之前盯了他一会儿：“我可以帮忙。”他最后说。

Greg点了点头轻声说了句“谢谢你”，Sherlock跟着他走进苏格兰场。接下来的几个小时他们都沉默的坐在那里浏览已知的情报，Sherlock在下午6：12的时候不发一言的离开了。

2006年6月7日一切都不同了。Greg加班到最后一刻才离开，Greg接连喝了三杯啤酒，Greg又抽了一支烟（抱歉我失约了，Sherlock），Greg穿上短裤和T恤打开了窗户，渴求着风能够直接把那些想法从自己的大脑中吹出去。

他盯着外面的街道，手臂紧紧地裹在胸前。他的大脑在发出睡眠的指令，但是他知道自己在梦中会萦绕着什么。

一声敲门的响声把他从自己的思维中拉出来，他皱起眉，挪动到门口。他打开门，在看到Mycroft的那一刻感觉自己的下巴都要掉下来了。他一只手上拿着把伞，另一只手里是一瓶威士忌。

“晚上好。”Mycroft举起了酒瓶。

“你不需要这么做的。”Greg咕哝着，他走到一边给男人让路。Mycroft把他的伞靠在了墙上，带着酒瓶径直去了厨房。

“一派胡言。Sherlock告诉我你抽了支烟。他对此毫不吃惊，我向你保证。”

Greg倚在沙发上，听着Mycroft在他的厨房里鼓鼓捣捣。他不想去陪他一起。他真的没什么心情。在Mycroft递给他杯子的时候，他机械的举起手接过酒杯，喝了一大口。

Mycroft坐在对面的沙发上，看着他。“我很抱歉，Greg。”他说。

Greg摇摇头，盯着自己的膝盖：“我只是需要抓住犯人。”

他感觉得到Mycroft的目光一直在自己身上，但是他没有抬头去看。沉默的气息在他们之间流转着，Greg感觉自己像是动物园里的小动物，正在某个可怕的实验期间被观察着。

最后是Mycroft打破了沉默：“如果你需要我帮你看看这个案子，只需开口就好。”

“那你又打算怎么做呢，Mycroft？”Greg怒气冲冲的抬头看向他：“能让我摆脱它吗？我又不是他妈的无能。”愤怒在他的血管中抽动着。

“我不是这个意——”

“——你来这儿是要干嘛？”

“我听说了你的案子。我知道这个案子肯定会影响到你。”

“你和你该死的演绎法。”Greg喃喃着，不想承认他其实很享受威士忌，即使它正在火辣辣的灼烧着自己的喉咙。他看着Mycroft，那个男人的表情毫无变化，但是他看起来…恩，也许有一点点关心的迹象，如果Greg表示一点不高兴，他可能会把整个苏格兰场带来。该死的，他已经把他自己带来了。“抱歉，我只是…”Greg摇了摇头。他其实也不知道自己是怎么了，除了知道自己很痛苦之外。

“我明白。”Mycroft语气中充满了同情。Greg倒在靠背上闭上了眼睛。

他很快就又睁开了眼睛，因为他脑海中所见的全都是罪案现场的画面。“受害者是个孩子的时候，就更糟了。”Greg解释着，他的嗓音相当安静。

Mycroft点点头：“我能为你做什么？”

Greg摇摇头：“没什么。没什么可做的。这只是个我和我的团队需要解决的案子。就像其他案子一样。”Greg吞了下唾沫。他又一次抬头看着Mycroft。他又是为什么会出现在这儿？“这算是朋友性质的到访吗？还是性爱方面的？我需要知道这两者的区别，我可不想把事情变得太尴尬。”

Mycroft扬起眉毛：“我并没有——”

Greg举起手制止他说下去：“——我知道。我今天过得真的太糟了，Mycroft。你却在这个时候穿着这种衣服过来，还带着威士忌。说实话，如果你现在是作为朋友过来的话，我真不是什么好主人。”

Mycroft点点头：“我明白。”

“我有点醉了，所以不会说谎。”

“我知道。”

Greg吞咽了一下，上下打量着他：“而且我现在真的很想要你。”

Mycroft抬起头看了看他，甚至像是一眼视入了Greg的灵魂。他终于开口：“我也同样。”

Greg感觉自己的呼吸终于回来了，他站起身，把威士忌放在他们之间的桌子上。他看着Mycroft，他也在看着他。Greg能够感觉到自己心脏猛烈地跳动着，皮肤在灼烧。他忽然觉得一阵口干，一边舔了舔嘴唇，一边低下头看着面前这个衣着得体的男人。Greg有种把他们的嘴唇拼命碾压在一起的冲动，Mycroft的眼睛睁的大大的，分析着，观察着。

“把你的领带解开。”Greg命令性的说。Mycroft的手一开始并没有移动，Greg几乎已经确定他马上要拒绝自己。但他却把手放到领带上，慢慢地松开领带，把它从衣领上拽下来。“还有外套。”Greg补充道。

Mycroft开始解开扣子，Greg吞咽了一下。马甲被叠整齐放在了外套上。“Oh fuck。”Greg简直一秒钟都忍不了了，他走到Mycroft面前，坐在了他的大腿上。Mycroft肯定已经预料到他的行为，马上把胳膊绕到了他的后背上，狠狠吻上他的嘴唇。一只手在Greg的发间纠缠，另一只手在他的T恤下方探索着。

令人兴奋的，用力的，火热的。Mycroft咬着Greg的下唇，Greg呻吟着，在意识的某处他自己也能听到这声音。迷失着。一瞬间因为欲求而迷失着。绝望的渴求。

Mycroft的指甲在Greg后背上划出痕迹。某一个人，他自己，或是Mycroft，他不太确定，正在把他的短裤拉下来。Mycroft的手。在他的坚挺之上。有什么尖锐的东西在噬咬着他的脖颈，一个吻，加上舌尖的湿润。一个热烈的吻，舌头互相纠缠，牙齿碰在一起了，shit，抱歉，我的错。

Greg把Mycroft的上衣从他的裤子下面抽出来。一场艰苦的拉锯战之后，他终于用最快的速度解决了Mycroft的皮带，他的手一直在抖。他把皮带甩在地上，Mycroft热烈的亲吻着他，Greg呻吟着深入这个亲吻，追逐着Mycroft的触碰，探索着对方的胸前。他们的亲吻几乎像是战争。无情且绝望，又绝不会投降。

这一切多到难以承受，但又完全不够。“床。”Greg最后呢喃着，拼命把自己从Mycroft美妙的手下拉出来。他滑到沙发上，然后站起来，狠狠揉了下头发。Mycroft喘息着握住他的手，和他一起站起身。

把紧张以及对即将发生的事情的期待感全部吞下去，Greg带着他走向卧室，心脏在胸膛中砰砰乱跳。他抬起一只手去抓门把手，但是却又转过身，看着Mycroft，盯着他绯红的脸颊。光彩夺目。而他正需要这个。

Greg放开了门把手，后退了一部朝向他——令人惊叹的男人——又一次吻住他，伸出手揉搓着他的臀部。

Mycroft的胳膊围绕着他，Greg拖着脚步一步步后退。Greg发现自己已经靠在了墙上，他的双手都抓在Mycroft的衬衣上。

Mycroft脱掉了他的短裤和内衣，用一只手握住了他的欲望。

Greg颤抖着，低低的呻吟声溜出他的口中。他尽最快的速度用颤抖的手指褪下Mycroft的裤子，把手透过短裤抵在对方的昂扬之上，一种濡湿的感觉传递到他的手指上。Mycroft的欲望火热的跳动着。Greg用了所有的自制力才没在Mycroft的技巧之下缴械。Greg把手滑进薄薄的织物之内，Mycroft喘着气。

他们互相亲吻着。Greg的嘴唇肿胀疼痛着，但是他像是缺少这个亲吻他就会死亡一样沉醉其中。Mycroft的牙齿探索到他的脖颈，胡茬淡淡划过细嫩的皮肤留下痕迹，尖利的划过，与柔软的嘴唇形成鲜明的对比。湿润的舌头互相纠缠在一起，身体紧紧靠在一起，像是终于完整的一块拼图一样契合。手在对方的欲望之上，唇齿在互相啃舐，气喘吁吁，充满欲望，释放的一刻，上帝啊，他妈该死的基督啊，Greg和Mycroft疯狂的亲吻着。他需要释放，释放所有。这一天他受够了，他的脑海充斥着尖叫和痛苦。他在攀登着，上升着，到顶峰，Mycroft的手在他高潮之后依旧停留在他的坚挺之上。

Greg继续着自己在Mycroft欲望上的动作，有一半完全没意识到自己在做什么，Mycroft忍不住释放在他的手指之间，牙齿深深咬在Greg脖颈上。Mycroft的膝盖颤抖着，Greg搂着他的腰，让他不至于倒下。这不算是拥抱吧，不太算，这只是必要行为，这只是为了他们找回自己的呼吸频率的时候能够短暂的依靠一下对方。

Greg的心还是在猛烈地跳动。他闭上眼睛，脑海中像是有一团充满神圣的迷雾，此时他唯一注意的只有靠在自己身体上对方火热颤抖的身体。

Greg把自己的前额抵在Mycroft的肩膀上，忍不住笑起来。“所以，我们严格来讲又没能等到上床。”他喃喃着，声音在Mycroft的衬衣里嗡嗡响。

Mycroft也笑起来，把脸颊靠上Greg的肩膀。Greg紧紧把他搂在自己身边，Mycroft抬起头，Greg也在看着他，他看上去完全放松下来了。Greg用自己伤痕累累的嘴唇跟Mycroft来了个慵懒的吻。Mycroft的唇瓣移动到他的嘴角，又轻轻吻了一下。

“现在怎么样？”Mycroft退回去开始穿上长裤，Greg也弯下腰开始把自己的短裤重新穿好。

那阵赐福似的迷雾好像要散去了。压力重新渗入他的每个毛孔，他的四肢开始感觉到沉重。“感觉我可能会睡觉了。”Greg承认：“所以，谢啦，我还以为我永远没法睡着了。”

Mycroft走到沙发那边，喝了口刚才倒给Greg的威士忌。Greg坐到他身边，Mycroft看着他。“以前发生过什么，让这件案子有这么糟糕的影响力？”

“这次是个孩子。”

Mycroft看着他：“不，我的意思是，你身上发生过什么？”他的语气几乎算得上是温柔，但是却又不是那种轻言细语。

Greg摇摇头：“没什么。”

“你以前从没对我说过谎，Greg，别从现在开始说谎话，好吗？”Mycroft的声音尖锐起来。

Greg低头看着自己的膝盖。他从Mycroft手中把威士忌拿了过来，一饮而尽。Greg感觉到另一个男人的眼睛注视着自己，一动不动。Greg摇摇头：“好吧。是有点事情。但是我不能说出口。”

“你以前和人讲过这件事吗？”Mycroft问。

哦上帝肯定不会啊，怎么可能？“不。我的意思是，其实人人都知道。”

“你的同事。”Mycroft说。

“还有Caroline。”

Mycroft点点头。

Greg把杯子放在桌上，他没法抬头去看Mycroft。“你瞧，那是很多年前的事情了，好吗？只是个案子，一直困扰着我，我请了段时间的假，然后就克服这种情况了。”

“很明显没有。”

“人们身上总会有事情发生的。”Greg说：“而且不一定是好事。”

Mycroft点点头：“恩。”

Greg揉揉自己的面颊：“我没事。”

“很好。”Mycroft低声说：“我该走了。”

“好吧。”Greg僵硬的回答。

对话停顿了一下，Mycroft忽然问道：“你真的会没事吗？”

Greg点点头，他肯定会的：“当然了。”

Mycroft站起身，重新系上领带，穿戴整齐之后抚平了自己的外套。他看着Greg，目光飘过他的脸，他的身体。“睡在床上，Greg，别睡在沙发上，不然对背不好。”Greg皱着眉。“你总是在难受的时候睡沙发。”Mycroft解释道。

“你又是怎么知道的？”

Mycroft只是露出个紧绷的笑容：“晚安。”

Greg还是皱着眉，但是点了点头：“恩。晚安。”

他看着Mycroft走出门，叹了口气。Mycroft犹豫了一下。Greg歪了下头：“怎么了？”他粗暴的问道。

他看到Mycroft深吸了一口气，肩膀上下起伏了一下，然后说：“这件事不能再继续下去了。”

Greg翻了个白眼：“什么事不能继续下去了？”

“我们的…关系。”

“看着上帝的份上。”Greg呢喃着。他靠在沙发上：“这又是为什么，到底？”

“这已经影响到我们的工作关系了。”

“什么工作关系？我们又不在一起工作。”

Mycroft转过身面对着他：“会影响到Sherlock。”

“又是你活生生的兄弟Sherlock。真正的问题所在是什么？”

“我在五年之内都没有和任何人发生性关系。”Mycroft平静的说。他说的很坚决，但是Greg却可以看出他的紧绷。那种扬起下巴挑衅的感觉，绝对是的——那种在为其他情感而做掩饰的烟幕。

Greg把双臂交叉在胸前：“好吧，我在二十年之内都没和哪个男人做过爱，这又怎么了？”

“是你自己说的，Greg，友谊和性爱之间的那条界限是很模糊的。”

Greg耸了耸肩：“不，并不是。我们又没睡在一起。”

Mycroft看着他：“我在利用你，Greg。我从不想要情感上的亲密。”

他在利用Greg？在Greg刚刚在几分钟之前只因为想要驱走痛楚而和他狠狠做爱的情况下，这是不是有点太讽刺了？“没事的，因为我也在利用你。”Greg淡定的说。

“很好。”Mycroft低声说。

“什么很好？”

“如果想要见我的话，只需开口就好。”Mycroft说，他的嘴唇抿成了一条冷硬的直线。

Greg点点头：“好吧，你也同样。”

“我不一定总是会接受。”

“我也一样。”Greg说。

“那么，就这样说定了。”

“没错。”

“我会和你联系的。”

Greg点点头：“好的，我也是。”

“晚安，Greg。”

“安。”

Mycroft转身离开了Greg的公寓。Greg重新滑上沙发。这真是太奇怪了。但是好吧，协议成立。他躺在沙发上，把抱枕放在身上。他只是在这里休息一下，就一小会儿…


	20. 你我的眼神相互交错

2006年6月

Greg醒来的时候是凌晨4:07，他的身体上溢满汗水，还剧烈的喘着气。他的梦让他感到一阵恶心，他紧闭着眼睛试图阻止这种宣泄的冲动。那个八岁的孩子出现在他脑海中的画面正在慢慢淡去，但是他依旧能够在意识的边缘感觉到那个梦在纠缠着他。正如Mycroft告诫他的那样，他的后背因为躺在沙发上现在很痛，超级不舒服。他呻吟着从座位上滑下去，用毯子紧紧环抱住自己，拖着脚步挪动到了卧室。他躺了下来却不想入睡。他不想再看到那个男孩了。

他靠到一边打开了台灯，揉了揉肩膀。他不想让这个案子如此严重的影响到自己，他想像处理其他案子一样处理这个案子，但是事实并非如此。不仅仅是因为被害人是小孩子，而是因为这个案子感觉起来像是那孩子亲近的人下的手，某个家属什么的。

他们没能排除任何人，连父母都没能排除，即使已经对他们都进行过问询。

Greg拿起手机，又把它放下来。他现在已经清醒了，不妨直接起床。洗了个澡换好衣服之后，他直接去了苏格兰场。

他告诉自己他会把自己的情感从这个案子中抽离出来。他需要保持最高度的职业精神，这意味着不能过度关心那个孩子，也意味着他必须消减掉自己的愤怒之情，客观的看待事物。

所以他开始看办公桌上的监控录像CD。

他的团队在7:30才开始陆续到达。Sally一到这里就走进了他的办公室，用那个“找死的兔子”的杯子给他带了杯咖啡。Greg看了一眼，因为记起上次Mycroft也用这个杯子喝过东西忍不住微笑起来。

“你看起来好多了。”Sally说。

Greg耸了耸肩：“一点点吧。我一直在看街道上的监控录像，根本没有一点…”他瞥了一眼屏幕。他的肩膀沉了下去：“Holy shit.”

Sally走过去在他的肩膀上方也看着屏幕，Greg听到她在自己身边的叹息。“是孩子的妈妈下的手。”她说。Greg揉着自己的脑袋。

“是那个孩子的母亲。有人查过她的不在场证明没？”

Sally摇摇头：“她提供的那个朋友的手机号码一直都转到了语音信箱。”

“就是她。”Greg又说了一次，重重的靠在椅背上。在某种意义上这个结果令人很惊讶，但是也不是完全出乎意料。“你觉得孩子的父亲知道吗？”

“不。”Sally说：“基督啊，可怜的伙计。”

“我会给法医那边打个电话，看看他们从现场取证到了什么。”Sally告诉他：“我们会在半小时之内逮捕那个母亲。”

Greg感激的对她微笑着：“你一直都做得很好。”

“能好好起诉她给她定罪我就满意了。”

Greg点点头，重放了监控录像：“我继续看下这个，应该还有几条街，我从里面收集点细节，一会儿用来审讯她。”

“咱俩一起？”Sally问。

Greg点点头：“一起。”

涉及到谋杀孩子的案件中从来没有什么公道可言。即使犯人已经被逮捕，也不算是什么好结果。一次生命的陨落，一切都来的那么快，整个家庭都会四分五裂。让整件事情结束也没那么容易，Greg和Sally工作了很长时间，加班到晚上才把所有的细节收集整理好，准备第二天早晨送到法院。

当太阳升起的一刻，那个母亲被逮捕的消息已经占领了几乎所有报纸的头条。Greg听说她在法庭上没有提出抗辩，那这案子肯定在一两个月之内就尘埃落定了。到那时候，Greg知道，他们肯定能够给出足够的证据给她定罪。他们已经大概弄好了，只需要最后打个包扔给律师，让那些专业人员做好自己该做的事情就可以了。

Greg在胳膊上拍了一片新的尼古丁贴片。

鉴于这案子刚一出现的时候他那剧烈的反应，能够中途没出现崩溃的把这个案子解决掉感觉起来就像是某种成就一样。

接下来的几天没发生什么大事。尸体不多，世界和平，正是Greg喜闻乐见的美好时光，尤其是当他知道这一切都有可能会在分秒间化为泡影的时候。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg在凌晨5:54的时候被手机铃声吵醒了，这可不是什么寻常状况，但是更不寻常的是电话对面的人的身份。Greg好好揉了揉眼睛才接起了电话。“Lestrade。”他说，自己的声音听起来也怪怪的，好像还没清醒过来。

“Greg，谢谢你。”Mycroft在电话那头听起来放松下来了。

“你还好吗？”Greg打了个滚仰躺在床上，他的眼睛才开始适应光线。

“是的，很好。不幸的是，这并不是一次常规会话。”说的好像凌晨5：55的电话会有多常规似的。“出了点状况。”

Greg舔了舔下唇：“Sherlock，是不是他——”

“Sherlock没事。”Mycroft很快安抚了他：“但是伦敦国家档案馆被入侵了。苏格兰场的某个团队已经去了那里，但是，我很希望你能够去一下现场。”

Greg皱起眉：“这真的不是我说了算，Mycroft。如果那里已经有别的团队在了，那…”

“我会处理好的。”Mycroft说：“你能来吗？”

Greg叹了口气在床上翻了个身，他看了看时间：“给我半小时。你能顺便把Donovan警官也叫上吗？如果我要办这个案子，最好我的团队也都在那。”

“当然了。等待你的到来，谢谢。”Mycroft挂掉了电话。

Greg呻吟了一声，把自己从床上拽下去，跌跌撞撞的抓起地板上散落的衣服，一路走到了浴室。毫无疑问，Mycroft此时必然在暗箱操作，等Greg到那里的时候，所有的提线木偶肯定都已经到位了。

他洗了个澡，试图把睡意从头脑中驱逐出去。他喝了口热水，刮好胡子，穿上衣服就出了门。在去停车场的路上他解决了一片吐司，然后开车去往Mycroft说的地方。

国家档案馆外面有很多警车，还有三三两两的记者。Greg下了车径直走向主建筑，出示了一下警徽。他被带到了一个接待处，Anthea正在那里等他：“探长，”她毫无表情的说：“跟我来，我会解释给你我们现在要做什么。”Greg跟在她旁边，让她带着他穿过一个摆满了书柜的房间。

“国家档案馆是政府的官方机构，也是政府的出版商。”Anthea解释道“这里的部分文献甚至可以追溯到1000多年前，收集了大量数据资料和文字记录。昨天晚上，监控录像在2:11的时候被关闭了，在整整20分钟之后才重新恢复使用。我们还不能确定有什么东西被偷走了，但是所有的证据都指向了那些尚未公开的文件。”

“机密文件？”

“未公开文件。”Anthea纠正道。Greg看到Mycroft正站在墙边，看着工作人员在那里取证。Greg对他挥了挥手，Mycroft只是点头示意。“由Holmes先生来解释接下来的部分。”Anthea重新向来时的方向走了回去。

Greg溜达到Mycroft那边：“你好。”

“早上好，Greg。谢谢你能过来的这么快。”

“不客气。”Greg看了看周围：“有什么需要我做的？”

“我想让你来处理这个案子。”

“好啊，没问题。有什么特别的理由吗？”

Mycroft正要开口，但是这时候Sally走了过来，她明显皱着眉头：“怎么了，Lestrade？”她瞥了一眼Mycroft。

Greg看了一眼他俩，决定做一下介绍。他决定隐瞒掉自己有多么“了解”Mycroft。“Holmes先生，这是SallyDonovan警长，Sally，这是MycroftHolmes。他为政府工作。”  
“Holmes？”Sally问。Mycroft向她伸出手，她也握住了它。“Holmes？”她又问了一次。

“我知道你是我弟弟的熟人，Sherlock。”Mycroft说：“多多包涵。”

她大笑起来，但是依旧有点皱眉的迹象：“现在道歉已经晚了，”她抱怨着：“Lestrade，我们要做什么？”

“我们要接这个案子。”Greg说：“我在从Holmes先生这里询问案件细节。”

“我也没有太多线索。”Mycroft说：“但是我们相信被偷的文件都是十分机密的。在我们谈话的这段时间，我已经让人去专门调查这一事项了。请做好你的本职工作，按你自己的喜好来就可以。”

“我们要向你作报告吗？”Greg皱起眉。

“不需要。”Mycroft瞥了一眼Sally：“探长，可以借一步说话吗？”

“当然。”Greg对Sally点点头，跟着Mycroft到了一个书柜旁边。Mycroft在讲话之前先四周扫视了一下。

“这不仅仅是一次精心设计的入室盗窃。”Mycroft压低了声音。

“你是什么意思？”

“我无法在这里作出解释。今晚你可以来我的办公室吗？”

“哪个办公室？”

“Coeur de Lion Offices（科尔德林办事处）。”

“当然可以，我会去的。那么，你为什么想让我来查这个案子？”

“因为我相信你。”Mycroft说：“还有因为我们的工作会有很多交集，比起其他探长，我更愿意和你一起工作。”

Greg点点头：“好吧。”

“我得回去工作了，晚上见。”

Mycroft和Greg握了握手，注视着他。Greg有种感觉，这些动作全都是表演给别人看的，但是Greg没有过分在意，而是看着Mycroft离开的背影，看着他在走过Sally身边的时候说：“很高兴见到你，Donovan警长。”

Sally走向了Greg：“这是Sherlock他哥？”

“没错。”

“但是。他这么。有礼貌。”

Greg咧嘴笑起来：“我知道，他俩就像是从两个不同的星球过来的。”

“那他是怎么牵扯进来的？”

“我猜，应该是政府比较担心机密文件吧。”Greg说：“是时候见见媒体了，跟保安聊一聊，看看昨晚是谁值班。我需要一份完整的时间表，上面注明所有人当时应该在哪。”

Greg见了见档案馆的管理者，了解了一下安全措施。他和Sally一整天都在这个地方，和七个保安谈过话，但是那些保安都曾经在各种各样的长期性工作中有很优秀的表现，而且看起来似乎事情很可能是在他们眼皮底下发生的。

Greg带了一大堆文件回到了苏格兰场，包括档案馆的文件是怎么被保存的详细说明。他特别把精力放在了机密文件和那种长达几百年高龄比较有价值的文件上，因为这两者是对档案馆来说最重要的，因此也是控制最严格的。

他听说有些媒体在质问怎么会发生这种事情，还有一些国家的重要文件到底是不是安全。

Edmund带着一盒冰袋走到他的办公室，Greg道了谢拿了其中一块。“我今天上法庭去处理以前的案子了。”Edmund坐在Greg对面。

“结果怎么样？”Greg喝着咖啡。

“控方律师在证据方面的工作做得很好，我想我们能解决掉这个案子。”

“你永远都不知道陪审团是怎么想的。”Greg咬着面包。

“这个案子板上钉钉了，长官。”

“你这个案子办的不错。”Greg抬头看着他：“你瞧，我知道这很令人失望，你没能升职到警长。但是如果你办每件案子的时候都像办这个旧案子这么好的话，总有一天你会到达那个位置。”

“Sherlock Holmes把所有的工作都做了，长官。”

“是啊，但是是你把案子的资料整理在一起的。是你整理的证据。Sherlock Holmes确实是个天才，他能看到我们看不到的东西。但是如果每个警员都像他那样子的话，警方的工作是没法展开的。”Edmund没有说话，Greg重新低头看向了国家档案馆的地图。他摇了摇头：“如果有人关了摄像头的话，这又有什么意义呢？先是Kirkcudbright那个案子，现在又是这个…”

Edmund皱起眉：“两件案子同时出现这种情况够奇怪的。”

“我也觉得。”Greg说：“我不觉得这种情况会发生的很频繁。”

Edmund耸了耸肩：“我们为什么会办这个案子？我不明白。这案子对我们来说有点，太重大了。”

Greg抬头看着他：“总有人要办这个案子。”他说：“我们会和很多其他的机构一起做这项工作，这取决于被盗的文件有多机密。”Greg瞥了一眼时间：“我得先走了，有个会要开。今晚别加班到太晚，好吗？”

Edmund点点头站起来：“好的，长官。”

Greg关上电脑皱着眉：“Edmund，你没事吧？”

Edmund点点头：“当然。”

Greg对他微笑了一下站起身，拿起手机和手表。他拍了拍Edmund的肩膀，打开办公室的门，他俩一起出了办公室。他走向自己的车，坐进去打开了无线电。

他在科尔德林办事处附近找了个停车场，找到自己上次拿到的那张通行卡。只需要对着安保系统刷一下就可以从入口进去，然后再走过一个金属探测器，他就可以拿回自己的东西去找Mycroft的办公室了。

这一次，Mycroft的一些“走狗”正坐在桌子旁边，沉默的在电脑上敲敲打打。有一个人在接电话，但是不发一言。他们的动作都有点像机器人，而且Greg能感觉到那些人的目光都集中在自己身上，却没一个人开口说话。

Greg敲了敲Mycroft办公室的门，过了一会儿之后Anthea一脸严肃的过来开了门。“一切都还好吗？”Greg看着她问道。

“没什么无法处理的情况。”她走到一边让他进到办公室里来。她转过身看着她的长官：“我出去开会了。”

Mycroft点点头，这才从自己的笔记本电脑上抬起头看着Greg。“请进吧。”他说着，面色紧张又苍白。

“发生什么了？”Greg坐在他对面，Mycroft等到Anthea关上门之后才开始说话。

“我们找出是哪些文件被盗了。”Mycroft解释道。

“很糟吗？”Greg问。

Mycroft犹豫了一下：“是的，我想。而且很怪异。你要喝点什么吗？”

“我不会对咖啡说不的。”Greg说。Mycroft往电脑上打了点字。

“咖啡已经在路上了。”Mycroft说：“首先，请跟我讲讲你今天的情况。你发现什么了吗？”

“不多，”Greg承认：“我们去询问了保安，说实话，他们所有人都受了不小的影响。有时候你能感受到，他们好像都有点愧疚感，而且看起来不像是有很大自控力的样子。他们不知道监视器没运作，而且他们在换班的时候都在自己该在的地方。”

“你能查出谁关的摄像头吗？”

Greg摇摇头：“我们在查控制中心，还有谁能有权限进去。”

Mycroft抿起嘴唇，抬头看着一个端着托盘进来的人。上面的东西放置的很优美，有个不锈钢的咖啡壶，有个杯子和茶碟，小罐子还有糖罐。那人把托盘放在桌子上。“需要我帮您倒出来吗，先生？”他问。

“不用了，放在这里就好。”Mycroft说：“谢谢。”

Greg觉得那个人几乎是低着头奔出了房间。“这真是太神奇了。”Greg看着整齐的托盘。Mycroft微笑着按下了咖啡机上的塞子。

“你得告诉我你对这种咖啡的评价。这是新品种，我们办公的地方之前没有试过。”Mycroft一边倒咖啡一边说着。他自己喝的是茶。

Greg接过杯子闻着咖啡的香气，感觉昂贵苦涩像是天堂一样的香气：“我不觉得我以后还能喝到这么好的咖啡。”Greg小声说。

Mycroft对他微笑着，喝了一口茶：“这些文件都是很机密的。”他说着，重新板起了面孔。

“有多糟？”Greg问。

“文件本身并不特别有娱乐性，我不认为这些文件被开放会导致什么特别的尴尬情况。”

“那是哪里怪异？”Greg问。

Mycroft停顿了很长时间才开口：“有问题的是那次会议是我第一次参加的政府会议。”

Greg抬头看着他：“这确实有点怪。”

“是的，”Mycroft同意道：“我不是政府官员，Greg。严格来说我只是个雇员，正式的，隶属MI5。所以我的名字从没在公共领域出现过。”

Greg皱起眉：“从来没有吗？”

“没有过。不然交通部的公务员这个职位有什么意义呢？”

“我明白你的意思了。”Greg说：“但是有很多人知道你，不是吗？”

“是的，但是他们通常不会很欣赏我多种多样的权责范围。”

“那次会议又怎么了？”Greg问。

“议题是如果英国在伊拉克的禁飞区巡逻的话，对英国会有什么风险。”

Greg皱起眉：“你第一次开会是这种主题？”

“我不是作为政府官员出现在那，而是作为同时在MI5和MI6有工作经验的人。这次会议本身是要着眼于潜在的风险和可能的后果。我们要通过数学研究来决定，而不能随便纵容或者确认某个特定的军事战略。”

“数学？”

“概率。”Mycroft纠正道。

“恩，我大概明白这个会议哪里有意思了。”Greg说：“人们经常谈论到伊拉克战争。”

“是的，我想，关于这个会议是否发生过这一点本身都会引起很多人的兴趣。然而，在我的记忆中，会议的大部分内容都是无记录的。这并不算一次官方的会面，记录也只是个简单的议程，就那么一点时间，完全是不全面的。但是我的名字却在那里面。”

“作为什么？”Greg问。

“你的意思是？”

“你是作为什么参加会议的？一位专家还是什么别的？”

“哦，我相信我是被当成国家及国际安全事务的顾问参与会议的。甚至连专家都算不上。”Mycroft看起来因此相当失落。

“这是什么坏事吗？你的名字被公之于众的话。”Greg问。

“在短期内，我对此持怀疑态度。让我担心的是中长期上的影响。”

“你觉得这些文件是被故意选出来的吗？”

“基本确定。这些是在一个很大的盒子里，很多类似的会议记录之中放着的。只有这一个被偷走了。当你有机会卖给报纸媒体一大堆国家文件的时候，你难道不会多拿几份么？”

“也是，反正我肯定会。”Greg同意着，靠在了一张桌子上。

“正是如此。”

Greg皱起眉，在桌子上敲着手指。

“这份文件总是会被泄露的。”Mycroft说：“我想它会被放上互联网，被出钱最多的媒体作为把柄抓住，然后媒体会声称是他们自己发现的。”

“这可能不是什么大问题吧，你就只出现了名字。”

“也许吧。”Mycroft说：“但是无法确定。”

“我们会继续沿着这边的线索找下去，现在有不少可以追的方向。”

“Anthea会告知你我们这边的进展。”Mycroft抿了一口茶：“我更希望你暂时不要把关于这份文件的本质问题告诉你的同事们。鉴于种种考虑，他人不知道我们的工作关系有多么密切会更好。”

Greg点点头：“没问题。”他喝了一大口咖啡，品尝着奢侈的口味。Mycroft正看着自己的笔记本电脑。“你今晚要工作到多晚？”Greg问。

“还得一阵子。”Mycroft说：“这次入室盗窃事件占用了整个早上的时间，把其他事情的时间安排都打破了。”

“那，我们现在怎么办？就干等着看发生什么吗？”

“是的，恐怕必须如此。这件事一定会见报，问题所在只是何时何地罢了。关于这个小偷的话，问题不仅仅在于是谁，也在于他为什么要这么做。”

Greg点点头：“恩，我明白了。”他说着，喝完了自己的咖啡：“就听你的。”

Mycroft对他疲惫的笑着：“在周五的时候，我有望能在合理的时间结束一天的工作。”

Greg对着他皱了皱眉：“周五？你想做什么吗？”

“也许吧。”Mycroft说。

Greg微笑着站起来，把手里的马克杯放回了托盘：“听上去不错，如果你有空的话。到时候叫我，行吗？”

Mycroft点了点头。

“别担心。”Greg走到门口的时候补上一句：“这肯定不是场什么大灾难，无论会发生什么。”

Mycroft对他露出一个紧绷的笑容：“晚安，Greg。”

“晚安，Mycroft。”Greg微笑着走出办公室。Anthea在他走出去的时候抬头瞥了他一眼，然后奇怪的又瞥了他一眼，才回到她的电话上去。Greg在下楼之前对她点了点头，然后离开了这个地方。

他开车回到家，想着Mycroft告诉他的那些话。他不觉得自己完全明白了那份文件的重要性，或者它对Mycroft有何意义，而且那人似乎也没什么心情去解释。事实上，他确实显得礼貌有加，但是他的脸上带着某种让Greg感到不舒服的神情。Mycroft自己似乎也并不知道这些文件公之于众的话会有什么后果。而且比起这件事为什么会发生，更让Greg困扰的是Mycroft居然也有对什么事情如此不确定的时候。

他没见过Mycroft对任何事情表示不确定，他总是胸有成竹，就像他已经衡量过了所有的后果。他似乎总是知道接下来会发生什么，无论那件事是Greg亲吻他，或是公投的结果。

Greg上了床，他的头脑还像飞一样运转着，但是不知怎么的，他居然成功入睡了。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg想要尽一切努力帮Mycroft找到犯人，所以他今天早早到了苏格兰场，把建筑内外24小时的监控录像都找了出来。他还找到了不少需要研究一下的安全记录。

Sally发来了一封邮件，是从家里发过来的。里面只有一个链接，还有一句短消息：来了，看这个。

 

在军事行动开始两年之前，关于英国是否要向伊拉克开战的威胁性问题的秘密会议已经召开，相关机密文件已于今日泄露到网络。

预知其他细节，每日邮报独家为您揭露：

*专家认为，如果在伊拉克上方创建禁飞区，有68%的可能性英国会遭到袭击。

*情报和安全专家向下议院议员介绍了如果英国跟随美国脚步建立禁飞区的风险。

*战争胜利的可能性被认定为32个百分点。

*首相对本次会议并不知情，会议秘密举行于某白厅办公室。

会议举行于2001年12月，与会者包括MI5、MI6、以及部分部长与大臣，会议商谈了关于如果参战，英国本土受到攻击的可能性。

国家档案馆失窃的文件两天前被泄露到网络，并开放了公开下载。

网站名为MORnetwork，文件揭示出了在政府公开声明派遣部队到达伊拉克的两年之前，关于战争的讨论会议已经举行。

政府发言人称：“本文件中涉及的讨论属于公共范畴。”

“文件显示，未经选举产生的官员在负责风险评估。”

“未经选举产生的官员在秘密会议中的任务是评估英国公民成为战争受害者的风险程度，本次会议高级大臣——甚至首相——都并不知情。”

 

Greg一边读着内容一边咬着自己的嘴唇。标题字号加大加粗，写着“国家秘密揭开战争面纱”，在首页上极其醒目。但是Greg感觉到这篇文章并没那么简单。就算秘密部门开了个什么会又怎样呢？他们的任务不就是评估并告知政府潜在的风险么？无论如何这个结果不都是要传到首相那里么？

文章里并没提到Mycroft，Greg也没觉得会出现。

但是MORnetwork又是该死的什么东西？Greg知道这需要比自己好的多的计算机专家去研究，而且这个案子也远远不是他能处理的。确实，他的团队梳理好了监视录像什么的，搞明白入侵可能发生的方式之后，他觉得找出MORnetwork的工作就要传递到秘密部门去负责了。他们才有追踪这些的技术水平。

另一封邮件跳了出来。

 

来自：Holmes，Mycroft

主题：内情

亲爱的Greg，

我不知道你是不是已经看到了那些内情：

http://www.thedailymail.co.uk/state_secrets_reveal_war_cover_up.htm  
调查将会交至我的办公室处理。希望你能把文件全部发送到Anthea那里。很抱歉把你牵扯进来。  
Anthea今天晚些时候会到访苏格兰场，从你那里取走文件。我希望我能自己过去，但是我一整天估计都要生存在各种简报和发布会之中了。下次见到你的时候我会尽力解释的。  
周五我依旧可能有空闲时间，希望到时候能见到你。  
亲切问候，  
Mycroft Holmes。

Greg叹了口气。他其实并不意外。老实说，Greg已经料到了。他很高兴能把这个案子交出去，这可让原本的计划变动不少。

致：Holmes，Mycroft：  
主题：回复：内情

嗨Mycroft，  
别担心，如果你需要什么的话，给我发邮件或者打电话都行。我整天都在办公室（很明显，除非有谋杀案的话）。  
我周五休假，有空联系我。  
Cheers，  
Greg

Greg开始把文件整理在一起。他很担心，担心Mycroft，当然还有其他的感觉，但是他不明白那都是什么。他有种奇怪的预感，游移在他潜意识的边缘。

他不觉得自己是个经常对什么小事多想的人。他只是会在线索出现的时候把它们一点点拼凑起来，而不是去思考什么未来可能出现的新线索。所以他的目光只止步于这次入室盗窃，窃贼和安全漏洞。但是实际上还有更多问题，Mycroft昨天的表现，还有他今天的邮件，都告诉他还有更大的潜在危险。

那些并不是他应该知道的，这一点可以确定。也许甚至是Mycroft都无法掌控的，或者是连他都无法处理的事项。

Anthea在一个小时之后到了办公室。她透露出来的内容很少，还递给Greg一份文件，用来确认他是不是已经把所有东西都交到她手上了。Greg问她需不需要清空他的电脑记录，她说不需要，但是没有一点解释。在走之前她看着他。

“很抱歉把你牵扯进来，探长。”她说。

“没关系。”Greg说。

她对他点点头，然后带着文件离开了。Greg给自己的团队成员发了一封邮件，解释了文件轻微泄露的状况以及文件性质，还有这个案子已经移交到其他队伍调查了。他故意模糊了邮件内容。

让他惊讶的是，团队里没有任何人有质疑。他们似乎立刻接受了这个案子已经脱手的事实，高兴于他们终于能够回到自己最擅长的方面：谋杀案。

更何况他们手上的案子还不少。

晚上，他在镜框旁边看到了一个信封。他的离婚终于板上钉钉了。他随便读了几句信里的内容，然后把它撕掉扔了。

Greg在周五饥肠辘辘的到了Mycroft的办公室。这次他毫无阻碍的进了门，溜溜达达的上了楼。他穿着一件白衬衣，牛仔裤，期待着Mycroft今晚选在哪里晚餐。他觉得肯定会很贵，但是每分钱都是值得的。

他敲了敲Mycroft办公室的门，听到里面传来一声“请进”。Greg进门的时候，第一个见到的是Sherlock，他站在Mycroft椅子旁边。Mycroft从电脑屏幕上抬起头，看着他呢喃出一句“晚上好”作为问候。

Greg对他俩皱起眉，Sherlock直接完全无视了他。“发生什么了？”他问。

“我们很快就可以离开。”Mycroft告诉他:“但是我有点东西需要你先看一下。”

Greg点点头：“好啊。”

“想喝点东西吗？”

“不了，就这样吧。”

Mycroft对他点点头，Greg走过来站在Mycroft身后。Sherlock正在键盘上稀里哗啦的敲敲打打。“这是什么？”Greg看着电脑上的地图。

“这是入室盗窃事件当晚的国家档案馆。”Mycroft指着屏幕上的一个点。“别挡着，Sherlock。”Sherlock皱着眉，瘫倒在桌子对面的另一张椅子上。Greg靠在办公桌上，Mycroft按了几个按钮。“这些绿色的线段表示了监视器的控制网，横跨整个伦敦。两分钟之后…”Mycroft按下了一个按钮，有些线段变成红色了。“这些部分断电了。”他说着，指向了地图上的一座很小的建筑。

“这是什么？”Greg问。

“这间房子包含三个公寓。”Mycroft说：“是被遗弃的。”

“所以那些监视器是从这间房子被关闭的？”

“是黑客。”Sherlock说：“他们被黑掉了，然后监视器被关上了。”

Mycroft打开了一个新文件——监视录像里的画面。Greg皱着眉，他认识这个房间。“这是Kirkcudbright那个案子的资料，你又是怎么拿到的？”Greg的声音略微提高了，他看了这个录像已经不知有多少遍。Hadrian Kirkcudbright拿起笔，看着他的桌子，摄像头忽然断电。“你手上不该有这个。”Greg说：“看在上帝的份上，这可是案件现场的证据！”

Sherlock哼了一声，Mycroft抬起眉毛甩给他了一个疑问的眼神。“Mycroft每天都在积累他的权力，你还没意识到吗，探长？”Sherlock脸上带着戏谑的笑。

“安静点，Sherlock。”Mycroft说。他打开了领一张地图：“这是相同的地图，当时，Kirkcudbright家用的监视器关闭了。恐怕我需要缩小下范围。”

他缩小了一下这张图，扩大了可视区域。Greg能够看到那些绿色的线连通到了监视器被入侵的那间房子。Mycroft又按下某个按键，黄色的线段从Kirkcudbright家附近延伸出来。按下另一个按键，一条红线把Kirkcudbright家和那间房子连在了一起。

“耶稣啊。”Greg呢喃着，死死盯着屏幕：“你不是在瞎编吧？这些事件是互相联系的？”

“是的。”Mycroft说。

“这不是什么巧合吗？”

“不是。”Mycroft说。

Greg继续盯着屏幕：“MORnetwork，无论这是什么…”

“没错，”Mycroft说：“在我们交谈的同时，我们能力最强的工作人员已经在处理这个问题了。”

Greg摇了摇头，直直的站了起来，然后靠在了墙上。他用脑袋蹭了蹭女王的画像，没费事去把它抚平。“你到底怎么拿到Kirkcudbright的监控录像的？”Greg问。他很生气。他不想这么易怒，但是他还是生气了，因为这是他的案子，而不是警察局的人不应该有权限拿到这些东西。政府和苏格兰场之间这种怪异的联系是错误的。政府不应该像这样干涉一个案子。

当然了，Mycroft不仅仅是什么政府官员，他是个类似间谍之类的角色，但是尽管如此，尽管如此，这也不代表这些行为都是对的。

“我是怎么拿到或是为何拿到的都是无关紧要的事情。但这不是简单的巧合，无论你怎么评价这个问题。”Mycroft这样说着。

Greg觉得自己的胃咕噜咕噜的响了起来。他尴尬的拍了拍肚子。

Mycroft关上了电脑，靠在椅子上：“我们面临着共同的问题。”他说：“你需要抓到凶手，而我需要抓到这个盗取机密文件的窃贼。”Greg走到房间另一端开始踱步。Mycroft一直在看着他，Sherlock完全不感兴趣的在椅子上待着。“你准备好去吃晚餐了吗？”Mycroft问他。

Greg皱起眉头：“差不多吧。”他小声说。

“我们可以明天再讨论这些。”Mycroft站起身：“Sherlock，和我们一起吗？”

Sherlock盯着他：“加入你？和你俩一起？晚餐？”

“我们非常欢迎你。”Mycroft说。

“没门。”Sherlock从椅子上跳了起来：“我有更好的事情要做，比起看着你俩…”他做了个鬼脸：“看着你俩做无论什么事情。”

“我们什么都没做。”Greg指出。

Sherlock从Mycroft的桌子上抓起自己的手机：“Mycroft，命令你的小司机接我回家。”

Mycroft盯了他一阵子，然后拿起手机打了个电话让人带Sherlock回到公寓。Greg看着Sherlock离开，他的风衣在身后飞舞着。

Greg把双臂交叉在胸前，看着Mycroft把笔记本电脑锁进了抽屉里。“别那么怒气冲冲了，Greg。”Mycroft说：“我不会从你手上把Kirkcudbright案带走的。你就算不知道MORnetwork和它的联系照样可以解决它。我只是想要让你记住，我们一起工作的重要性。”

“鉴于我被施压了。”Greg呢喃着。Mycroft抬头看着他扬起眉毛。Greg指着他：“别这么看着我。”Mycroft看了看女王的画像然后抚平了它，然后走到门口打开门。Greg翻了个白眼走了出去。“我警告你，Mycroft，今晚再惹我生气一次，你就准备为我点的昂贵的龙虾付钱吧！”他言论立刻吸引了Mycroft一两个属下的注意力，大概他们在整个工作生涯都从来没见到过有人敢这么和Mycroft讲话。

Greg默默地跟着Mycroft走出大楼，坐在了车上。Greg转身看着他。Oh，如果眼神能够杀人……“那算什么？”Mycroft咬着牙问。

“是一个声明，鉴于你一直表现的就像只要你想做什么都能做的样子。也许你确实可以，我也不知道，但是我不会就这么乖乖坐在那，说什么就算你控制了整个宇宙都没关系之类的，因为事实并非如此。”

“别这么随意夸张。”Mycroft发出不赞成的声音。

Greg哼了一声：“我吗？这话居然出自‘我的名字不能在公开场合出现’先生？”

“这是国家安全问题。”

“你的名字是国家安全问题？”

“是的。”Mycroft争吵似的说。

Greg大笑起来摇着头：“你还真是自负。”Mycroft继续怒视着他。Greg挑战性的对他也扬起眉毛。“怎么？”Greg问：“你准备在你的属下们面前解雇我吗？”

“别这么荒谬。”Mycroft说。

“反正你就是这么想的，不是吗？我，还有其他所有人，我们都荒谬透顶，因为我们没有你那么聪明。”

“你就和其他所有人一样，Greg。”Mycroft回击道：“你们都活在这个处处事物都无比明显的世界上。可你却什么都看不到。你们到处走来走去，开口的时候却像是没有脑子的猿类。”

Greg把自己的双臂叠在一起：“虽然你不介意把你的下身放进我这个张开的，像是猿类一样的嘴里，是么？”

Mycroft的脸红了起来：“这和我们现在谈的有什么关系？”

“毫无关系。”Greg说：“除了你并不像你装出来的那样‘非人类’。你那一套‘我比你更厉害’的言论我不会认同的。”

Mycroft的嘴唇抿成了一条直线，他的眼神暗下来，充满无法言说的愤怒。Greg尽力不让自己的拳头攥起来。他开始在脑海中倒数，深呼吸着。10.他是个混蛋。9.fuck，真想宰了他。8，该死的自傲狂。虽然有点性感。7.基督啊，我讨厌这样。6.讨厌他。5.冷静点，Greg。4.生气是没意义的。3.你冷静下来就能跟他上床。2.性爱可是好事。1.冷静冷静。现在。0.

Greg长出一口气，让紧张感脱离身体。Mycroft，依旧静静的盯着他，开始皱眉，似乎因为Greg的举止而困惑。“那么，我们去哪吃晚饭？”Greg看着车窗外。

他从车窗的倒影看到Mycroft的反应，他的嘴唇困惑的张开了。“晚餐？”他傻兮兮的问。

Greg对他露出一个笑容：“是啊，晚餐。我快要饿死了。你想让我的肚子像刚才在办公室里那样叫起来吗？”

“你…不生气了？”Mycroft犹犹豫豫得问。

“Oh，我都气疯了。”Greg说：“大概一瓶酒能让我心情好点吧。还得是好酒，不能是Pizza Express那些便宜货。”Mycroft继续皱着眉。Greg微笑起来：“来吧，去吃晚餐。今晚要远离那些谋杀案和国家安全什么的。你怎么看？”

Mycroft瞥了一眼Greg那边：“我们已经到了。”他说。Greg看着窗外露齿而笑。

“太棒了，我都等不及了。”他下了车，Mycroft优雅的从另一边出了车门，脸上带着被逗乐似的笑。Greg等着Mycroft过来，和他一起走在路上。

“你真是令人惊讶。”Mycroft走到他身边。

“你是说我超棒的外貌吗？还是闪闪发光的美好个性？”Greg笑着说。

“都不是。”Mycroft说：“是因为，我完全一点都不知道你下一步到底要做什么。”

Greg忍不住笑出声，打开了餐厅的门让Mycroft进去带路。他们被带到角落的一张桌子，Mycroft没有浪费一点时间，直接就点好了酒。Greg在桌子对面微笑着看着他。Mycroft看起来依旧充满怀疑。

“怎么了？”Greg问。

“这周实在是漫长。”Mycroft回答道。

“累了？”

“不是。”

“你和我一样。”Greg说。Mycroft抬头看着他，就像这件事根本是不可能的。“你不会关上开关。”Greg解释道，Mycroft的脸色柔和起来，低头看着自己的菜单。

“这不可能。”

“我知道。”Greg说。

“这些声音。”Mycroft把三根手指压在了额头上。Greg看着他。

“我还以为你会把你脑子里那些东西删除还是什么的呢。”Greg问他。

“是啊，通常是这样。因为同时会发生很多事情。”

“你是怎么关上那个开关的。”Greg问。

“我没有关。”

“那你听音乐或者读书的时候呢？”

“我很少有机会这么做。”Mycroft承认道。

“那…你就只是…每分每秒都在思考？”

Mycroft的脸有点红：“我发现我们的…性方面的行为很有帮助。”

Greg咧嘴笑了，低头看着自己的菜单：“Oh，那不错啊。我还在想要提高下自己的技术呢。”

“不。”Mycroft低声说着，看着手上的菜单。Greg冒险瞥了他一眼，再重新把目光回到菜单上。

“三道开胃菜？”他问。

“恩，你饿了。”Mycroft回答道。

服务员把酒拿了过来，Mycroft稍微品味了一下。她把酒瓶放在桌子上，然后问他们是否准备好点餐了。

Greg低头看着菜单：“一份鹌鹑蛋，第二道是鲭鱼，接下来…羊排或是牛排？”

“羊羔肉吧。”Mycroft说。

“羊羔肉。”Greg同意道，对她微笑着。

“沙拉，龙虾，羊羔肉。”Mycroft把菜单递给她。她微笑着离开了。Greg喝了口酒，眼睛闭上了几秒钟品味着。他其实并不是什么好的品酒者。但是当Mycroft买给他这样一瓶酒的时候，他永远都不会对此说不的。

Greg对他微笑着，倚在桌子上。他皱起眉头，把手肘支在桌子上。关于这个有没有什么规则啊？他又坐直了，感觉自己坐立不安。Mycroft一直在看着他，脸上带着愉快的笑容。Greg笑了笑又给自己倒了点酒。“我以前没来过这样的饭店。”

“这让你感到困扰了吗？”Mycroft问。

“什么？”

“这些墙面，食物，这些…人，他们中的大多数比起感情，更在乎的是金钱。”

“不。”Greg说：“不，这没什么关系，反正是他们自己赚的钱。”

“这曾经令你困扰。”

“确实。”Greg耸了耸肩：“当你一无所有的成长起来的时候，很难原谅那些富有条件下成长起来的人。”

Mycroft看了他一会儿，然后拿起酒杯喝了一口。“你有幽闭恐惧症。”他说道：“发生了什么？”

“先告诉我你是怎么知道的。”Greg烦躁的靠在椅子上。

“你办公室的桌子曾经在房间的另一端。”Mycroft说：“它是面向墙的。地板上有桌子腿曾经遗留的痕迹，那地方比较有光泽，显示了这个办公室多年以来的摆设。你本应该坐的地方，如果你把家具保持原样的话，你面对的地方会离门比较远。桌子是最近被移动的，你刚刚升职的时候。因为你需要能看到你的逃跑路线。你一次都没用过Crusader House那边的电梯。”

“我都不知道有电梯。”Greg说。

“一派胡言。我的办公地点几乎是在顶层，大多数人都会问电梯在哪。”

“这可不是什么好玩的故事。”Greg轻轻点了下头然后说：“有一家寄宿家庭，我还有点印象。他们家有个比我大点儿的孩子，大概12岁或者13岁什么的。他不怎么喜欢我。无论如何吧，我们在一张单人床上玩游戏来着。不知道是什么原因了，我被盖在了毯子下面，他用身体压着出口所以我没法从旁边出来。那个孩子，你也知道，他不知道我有多害怕，被困在里面，我感觉自己像是溺水了，大概。我还很小，所以就觉得床很大。接下来，在我被Lestrade家收养之后不久，我在假期和他们一起去见了父亲那边的亲戚。我们在一个户外的湖里游泳。然后，父亲的一个兄弟。那其实就只是个玩笑，他把我的头压到水下，但是…”Greg的声音越来越低，从杯子里喝了口水。

“让人感觉快要窒息。”Mycroft替他完成了这个句子。

Greg点点头：“没错。我一直在尽力避免使用电梯或者类似的情况，甚至是地铁。人多的时候我宁可走着。”

Mycroft沉默了一会儿，Greg盯着自己的杯子。他不确定自己是不是跟什么人讲过这些事情了，Mycroft现在又这么沉默，然后…然后Mycroft说话了：“有个男孩子在我12岁的时候把我的头压到水下，那是在一次游泳课上。”

Greg看着他：“你也不用CrusaderHouse的电梯。”  
“正是如此。”Mycroft说。

“你就是这么知道的。”Greg说：“不仅仅是因为我移动了桌子的位置。是因为你也会做和我一样的事情。”

Mycroft点点头：“是的。”

Greg对他笑了一下，Mycroft也对他露出一个暖暖的笑容。Greg抬头看着服务员把第一道菜端了过来。他立刻吃了起来，发出开心的声音。Mycroft看着他，并没开始吃自己那份食物。“合你的胃口吗？”他问。

“太棒了。”Greg说：“我还没吃过味道这么好的鸡蛋。”

“这是鹌鹑蛋。”Mycroft说。

“这只是种味道不错的蛋而已。”Greg咧嘴笑着，喝光了杯子里的酒。Mycroft几乎还没喝多少，但是Greg还是先把自己那  
一杯加满了。

Mycroft忍不住笑起来，开始吃起自己那一份。Greg很快的吃着自己的食物，发出愉快的声音。他实在是太饿了，感觉食物超级好吃。Greg很快吃完了前菜，准备好等着下一道菜。他看着Mycroft吃他自己的那一份。他把食物切的非常精美，在嘴里的吃完之前都不会动手切下一块。Greg微笑着享受杯子里的酒，向四周东张西望着看其他顾客。

“你跟多少人讲过你的幽闭恐惧症？”Greg问。

“你是第一个。”Mycroft回答道，吃完了自己那一份。

“很荣幸啊。不过，我没法想象你还是个孩子的时候。”Mycroft看起来被逗乐了。“你小时候觉得自己长大后想当什么？”

“一位兽医。”Mycroft告诉他。

Greg笑了：“兽医？”

“是的。你呢？”

“足球运动员。Sherlock呢？”

“海盗。”Mycroft对此报之一笑，喝了一口酒。

Greg大笑起来：“没错，这个我可以想象。你俩之间差多少岁？”

“七岁。”

“Sherlock小时候怎么样？”

“很可怕。”Mycroft说：“我们的父母完全不知道发生了什么。”

Greg大笑着喝了口酒，看看服务员撤走他们的餐盘。“说到Sherlock。他告诉我他的小提琴在你手上。”

“是的。”Mycroft说：“如果他不从那个可怕的公寓搬出去的话，那把小提琴早就在分秒之间被偷了。”

“你玩什么乐器吗？什么特殊才能之类的？”

“钢琴和大提琴。但是Sherlock才是天才的那一个。”

Greg皱起眉：“我没在你家见到过钢琴。”

“我从未喜欢过它。”Mycroft说。

“那你喜欢读书？”

“确实，在我有时间的时候。”

“你最喜欢的书是什么？”

“Henry James写的The Turn Of The Screw。”Mycroft惆怅的笑了笑：“在还是孩子的时候，我既害怕这本书，又被它深深地迷住。作为成人，我有了不同的理解，看出了他真正在暗示的邪恶。她并没写到鬼怪是如何大肆砍杀的，但是不知怎么的，内容却更加吓人了。”

Greg笑了笑，品味着他每一个字。他从没听过Mycroft如此诚挚的讲述什么。讲述他喜欢的事物，热爱的事物。Mycroft低下头：“抱歉。”

“不，”Greg立刻说：“不用道歉，我可以花上一整夜听你谈论这些。”

服务员把第二道菜端了上来，Mycroft对她露出一个紧绷的笑容。Greg看着他。“你还好吗？”他问。Mycroft点点头。“没事的，”Greg切着自己的鱼。“我不会到处去跟人说你的事情。我是说，我又能跟谁讲呢？”

Mycroft小小的笑了一下。

他们几乎是沉默着吃完了第二道菜，听着餐厅雇的音乐家演奏着。Mycroft在他每换一曲的时候都默默说出一个名字。

Greg靠在椅子上，让自己融入到轻松地氛围中。他给他们两个的酒杯倒满酒。“我们估计要再来一瓶了。”他说。Mycroft对他微笑着，是真正的、真诚的笑容。Greg不禁露出更大的微笑作为回应。“你以前在这里吃过多少次晚餐了？”Greg问。

“这是第一次。”Mycroft说：“是别人推荐给我的。”

“这个推荐的真是不错。”

“很高兴你能这样说。你喜欢作为探长的感觉吗？”

“爱死了。”Greg说：“我有个很棒的团队，很有意思，我一直都忙忙碌碌的。”他自嘲的笑着：“有时候有点忙的过分了，但是我偶尔还是记得要睡觉的。”

Mycroft轻声笑起来：“这听起来倒是更像你了。”

“不过这份工作开始以来我改变了不少。”

“怎么会这样呢？”

“大多数时候政府都会来捣乱。底线问题永远是外勤警察的数量。这是我们所有人都想要的，但是似乎每年我们的书面报告都会越来越多，所以外勤警察反而变少了，犯罪率随之上升，人们就会理所应当的抱怨。这时候他们会怎么做呢？调查警察，搞出更多的书面文件。然后就是越来越多这种擦屁股的活计，都是为了避免人们投诉或者这之类的事情。Sally Donovan刚刚升职，她是个不错的警察。她很聪明，在外面也很精明。她有我们需要的一切品格。我想要提拔一个新的像她一样好的警察，但是我们的预算却不够，所以人力资源也随之缺乏。我这里只有一件致命武器，是其他探长手上没有的。”

“是什么？”

“你弟弟。”

Mycroft微笑着：“我可以肯定，这不会永远都是优势。”

Greg大笑起来：“你说的有道理。他能遇见我真是该死的幸运，不然现在他那可爱的小屁股早就坐在监狱里了。好吧，除非你能把他保出来，我想。”

Mycroft还是微笑着：“我真的很感激他可以遇见你。”

“你也很感激你自己能够遇到我，对吗？我的意思是，不然的话在那次入室盗窃案件发生之后你又能给谁打电话呢？”

主菜放到了他们面前，Mycroft又要了一瓶酒。Greg低头看着他的羊肉。“这菜选的真好，谢谢。”

“不客气。”

“不，Mycroft，我是认真的。因为你带我来这里，谢谢你。”Mycroft看着他，他的嘴唇因为惊讶而张开了。“我是说，”Greg继续道：“我刚才超级饿，就算你带我去的是麦当劳我都会谢天谢地的。”

Mycroft大笑着开始切盘子里的土豆：“我从未有此殊荣。”

Greg也发自内心的大笑起来：“真是令人吃惊。你绝对没错过什么。”Greg吃了一口羊肉：“耶稣啊，我在食物的天堂。”

“这周接下来的时候你有什么计划吗？”

“没。有几天假期，周二晚上不出意外的话我会去和朋友踢足球。你呢？”

“要出国几天。”

“阳光，大海加沙滩？”

“会议室们以及长长的会议们。”

Greg同情的对他笑着：“你工作太努力了。”Mycroft对他扬起一边眉毛。Greg大笑起来：“好吧，我是五十步笑百步。但是你上次休假是什么时候？”

“你上次休假是什么时候？”

“几个月之前我休了一周的假。”

“那你休假的时候都做了些什么？”Mycroft问他。

Greg皱着眉，揉了揉自己的面颊：“在看案子。”

“你应该出去约会，Greg。”Mycroft看着他说。

“约会？”

“是的，我相当确定会有大量女性会很享受你的陪伴。”

“我也这么觉得，但是我没兴趣。”

“为什么？”

“我又不孤独什么的。”Greg勉强露出一个笑容：“你是想让我别缠着你么？”Mycroft看了他一会儿，Greg几乎确定他要说是了。毕竟，这种“协议”不像是Mycroft想要长期保持的那一种。又有什么理由保持这样的关系呢？本来他和Greg就不是一种人，整天都是豪华晚宴和美美的公寓什么的。

“不是。”Mycroft最后这样说，他的声音很低沉。“但是我们之间的这种关系不会永远继续下去。我希望你不要开始怀有感情，Greg。”

“感情？对你？”

Mycroft点点头。

“Mycroft，我又不会爱上你，看在上帝的份上。”Mycroft皱起眉，用叉子叉起一块肉。Greg吞咽了一下，脸红红的：“fuck。不应该这么说的。我的意思不是我不能爱上你。因为，基督啊，如果我能越过你厚厚的盔甲，我肯定自己很容易就可以爱上你。但是我知道自己的位置，你也知道自己的位置，而且我们是朋友。我知道这一点，你也知道，我也不会把性爱转化成什么其他的东西。如果我感觉到事情的发展出现变化，我会停下来的。”

轻柔的钢琴音是Greg唯一能听到的声音，他在椅子上坐立不安。Mycroft一直在避开他的眼睛。Greg把刀叉放下来，看着Mycroft努力消化自己说的话的表情。Greg用手肘推了推他的手。“Mycroft？你打算什么时候说句话？”他问。

“我对此持怀疑态度。”Mycroft回答道。

“朋友，Mycroft。我们今晚在这里就是朋友关系，还有某种怪怪的同事关系之类的。”

“性总是使问题变复杂。”

“那我们就别再做爱了。”Greg一说出这句话就有点后悔。

Mycroft惊讶的看着他：“很好。”他呢喃着。

Greg点点头：“那，现在问题解决了。”Greg沉默着吃完了自己的那一份，解决了他的酒。Mycroft看起来依旧在避开他的目光。Greg看着他。他一定又惹Mycroft生气了，他刚刚意识到。这个男人一直做什么都井井有条，完美的对一切拥有着控制权，Greg咆哮着闯入了他的生活，大概一直在用自己的坦率刺激着他原本的良好状态。虽然他嘴上说着Greg既“非凡”又“令人意想不到”，这也不一定是什么夸奖。因为当Greg让Mycroft感到惊讶的时候，当然他很喜欢这么做，他意识到Mycroft其实并不惊讶。Greg在那一刻意识到，他的冲动——正是令Mycroft时刻警觉的一点——恰恰也是让他感到不舒服又不确定的地方。Greg一点也不喜欢这样。

Greg自己的生活已经在鲁莽的抛弃中迷失了。捡起什么东西，把它扔掉，再找到新的东西。可是Mycroft的生活是稳稳地建立起来的，坚硬的四壁在无尽的永恒中伫立。Mycroft半辈子的时间都在试图控制那些不可控的东西。Sherlock大概是所有的不可控物之中最不可控的了。Mycroft和Sherlock的童年的画面忽然展开。是谁在对Mycroft说“你弟弟是个瘾君子不是你的错”？又是谁在对Mycroft说：“你弟弟无情又不肯合作不是你的错”？

结束他们之间的“协议”是正确的，Greg忽然意识到。因为Greg一有机会肯定会陷进去。此时此刻他能够把自己的心死死锁起来，但他不会——不能——永远这样下去。只要再深入Mycroft的生活一点点距离，他都可能陷入其中。他也不确定他还能重新把自己完整的拼凑起来，回到原来的生活。

不再有性爱。这绝对是最好的选择。

Greg对Mycroft微笑着喝完了杯子里的酒：“没事的，你知道吗？”

“恩?”

“无论你脑子里在想什么，都会没事的。”

Mycroft点点头。

“还有，你看，你如果有什么需要还是可以随时联系我。无论是什么事情，无论是什么时候。只要你需要我，只要说一声就好。”

“我不能这么要求你。”Mycroft说。

“你当然可以，Mycroft。因为除了彼此我们身边还有谁？”

“你应该有更多朋友。”Mycroft说。

“可是我没有。”

“我不能理解这是为什么。”

Greg扬起眉毛：“你才是‘演绎先生’，我确定你能够通过我写名字的笔法或是类似这一类的东西推断出什么大结论的。”

Mycroft抿起嘴唇：“我没怎么想过这件事。但是肯定是因为过多的生活在儿童之家和寄养家庭，你的友谊从没持续过很长时间。你总是因为种种原因和朋友分开，所以你从没有过一段长期的友谊。”

“听起来有道理。”Greg说。

“朋友。”Mycroft低声说着，就像这是个以前从未出现在他脑海里的令人惊喜的想法。

“没错，就是这样。”

Mycroft示意服务员过来，她询问着他们是不是需要甜点菜单。Greg靠在椅子上：“我吃饱了。还是谢谢你。Mycroft？”

“不了，谢谢。”他说：“请把账单拿来吧。”服务员微笑着离开了。

“希望你的旅途顺利。”Greg看着他：“我会找个案子让Sherlock一直忙着。我想他现在急需点新东西磨磨牙。”

“我相信伦敦的杀人凶手们会为此效劳。”Mycroft戏谑的说。

“是啊，他们这几个月都有的忙了。”Greg露齿而笑：“只要我这里没有死去的小孩子什么的，我就会很开心的。”

服务员把账单放下，Mycroft把卡递了出去。Greg吃掉了免费巧克力。

他们沉默着离开了，走向汽车。Greg偷偷瞥着Mycroft。他的脸很平淡，但是下巴看起来是紧绷的。在他们坐在车的后座上的时候，Greg咬着嘴唇，他俩都各自望着自己那一边的窗外。Greg心中的渴望已经顺着血液到了他的腿上，或是想用手把他的脖子揽过来，把他拉入一个疯狂的吻。这些无一不证明了现在正是应该立刻叫停他们之间关系的时候。所以当他们仅仅用一句再见作为这个夜晚结束的标志的时候，这一定是最好的做法。


	21. 越是靠近，越会受伤

2006年7月

这周在不知多久的在户外挥洒汗水的时光中飞快的度过了，太阳源源不断的发送着热量。

Greg在有时间吃午餐的时候会去公园，独自享受一枚三明治。在极其罕见的休息日，他决定出去慢跑。现在他坐在一个长椅上，穿着短裤和T恤，看着一对夫妇带着他们的小孩漫步而过。

很近的地方，一只鸽子正在地面上啄来啄去，寻找食物。他并不经常像这样专门花时间让自己静下心来，心无旁骛的休息。但是这一次，他允许自己就这样坐在那里，彻底的放松下来。他戴上太阳镜，把腿伸展开，小口喝着咖啡，慢慢闭上了眼睛。

“Greg？”

Greg在听到一个女人的声音的时候抬头看过去，极其缓慢的意识到那是

Caroline，她的一只手正放在婴儿车上。

“Caroline。”Greg呢喃着，看着她。他看了看那个婴儿车。“你…你的宝宝出生了。”

“他才两周大。”她看了一眼婴儿车：“有点早产，但是他很健康。”她对他温暖的微笑着：“想看看吗？”

Greg犹豫了一下，然后站起来，走向了他的前妻。她看起来很有精神，但是似乎有点疲惫。他低头看着婴儿车里，那个小小的生灵正在睡觉。Greg凝视着他微笑起来，他有个可爱的小鼻子。“他叫什么名字？”他小声问。

“Brandon。”Caroline疲倦的微笑着，伸手调整了一下车里的小毯子。

Greg笑了笑：“他…真是个小宝贝。很漂亮的孩子。”

她带着明亮的笑容看着他：“谢谢你。我们可以和你一起坐在这儿吗？”

“当然。”Greg重新坐在长椅上面，Caroline

把婴儿车推过来，坐在他身边。

“你在这里是在干嘛？”她问。

“就是出来跑跑圈。”

“感觉不错？”

“恩，天气挺好的。那个…”Greg皱起眉，试着回想起那个名字：“Mark怎么样？”

“Martin。”Caroline纠正道：“他很好。我们已经定下日子了。”

“日子？”

“婚礼日。在二月。”

Greg点点头，又喝了一口咖啡。他对这件事的态度其实已经有点不冷不热的了，可他还是试着不要把这一点表现出来。所以，她要再婚了。虽然他们两人之间的婚姻仅仅在几个星期之前才终结，但是Greg

现在是真心为她感到开心。

“你现在…有没有和谁在一起？”Caroline犹犹豫豫的问。

“没。有过几次约会，二月的时候。但是我那时候比较专注工作。”

“别总是忽略你自己的需求，Greg。生活不仅仅是工作。”

Greg看着她：“我没有。只是那时候有个很大的案子。”

“大案子总是有的。”她说：“你手上的小案子不少，但是其中总会有一个大案，所以你总是把这个当做借口。但是说真的，你需要让你自己幸福。”

“我不需要用什么浪漫关系让自己感到幸福。”

“我知道。”Caroline柔和的说：“但是我担心你会孤单。你最近有和朋友一起去酒吧吗？”

“我一般是和同事一起去。”

她点点头：“我可以帮你——”

“——Oh，不，别说完这句话。”

Caroline大笑起来：“但是我有个朋友，她和你还挺般配的。”

“不。不，不，不。”

“那你是在拒绝了？”

Greg咧嘴笑了：“就是这样。”

Caroline微笑着慢慢推动婴儿车：“好吧，如果你改变主意的话记得给我打电话。我肯定能找到完美的适合你的人。”

Greg笑着摇摇头：“恩，这真的怪透了。我的前妻在帮我找女朋友。”

“我们曾经是好朋友，那甚至是在我们在一起之前的时候。”

“确实。”Greg同意道。

“并不是说我们就回不到从前了，无论发生了什么，我始终还是关心你的。我只是希望你能找到真正爱你，能够照顾你的人。”

“我不需要人照顾。”

“所有人都需要有人照顾。尤其是你，你的工作，你每天见到的那些…”她停下来，看着一个慢跑的人跑过他们身边：“有时候我觉得你有点迷失自我了，Greg。”他皱起眉头，她看着他：“我的意思是…该怎么说呢？被工作填满了。不对…

受到太大影响了，不，应该说是被侵蚀了。你完全被你所见到的那些案件占据了。在白天，你可以把那些拒之门外，但是在晚上，你会被它彻底击垮。”

“每个人都会做噩梦的。”

“不是像你那样的噩梦，Greg。”

他皱着眉：“我没事。”

“我知道，你是个坚强的人，我一直都喜欢你这一点。我知道你为了保护我会做任何事。可你需要一个像你一样独立的人。”

“真的吗？”Greg问到。

“没错。那种不介意几乎没法见到你的人，因为他们能理解工作的重要性。你不喜欢那种需求过度的人。”

“你并没有需求过度，Caroline。”

“我知道。”她说：“可我也不够独立。”她微笑着：“但是现在我有个小包袱要背啦，他可是什么都要依赖我。”

“现在你终于拥有自己想要的了。”Greg喃喃着。

“你也一样可以拥有自己想要的。”她说：“你只是需要找出来，你想要的到底是什么。”Greg

点点头。Caroline看着婴儿车，宝宝在里面发出了几声呢喃。“我应该回家了。”她说：“别对我像个陌生人一样，Greg。我知道在这些事情发生之后，你还是觉得很受伤——”

“——我没——”

“——但是要记得有事给我打电话。叙叙旧也挺好的，给你安排一次约会什么的。我真的能为你找到最适合你的女人。”Greg翻了个白眼，但是在她站起身的时候还是露出了笑容。“祝你今天过得愉快。”她说。

Greg点点头：“你也是。”

她对他露出一个大大的微笑，然后一边开心的对Brandon呢喃着什么，一边走远了。Greg一边看着她，对自己露出笑容，然后把手上的垃圾丢进了垃圾箱。

————————————————————————————————

可是一回到公寓里，他却感觉到胸腔中传来一种小小的渴望。就像是当他到家的时候，另一个人的鞋子应该已经摆在门口，洗手池旁边应该加上另一把牙刷。他把这些想法用最快的速度清理出自己的脑袋。他绝对，绝对不需要任何人。

————————————————————————————————

在周六晚上，Greg享受了一场五对五的比赛，在泛光灯下的球场里跑着圈。他享受着上气不接下气的感觉，清除脑海中的杂念，就只专注于那个小小的球体，和球场上的友谊。

他坐在球场边上喝着冰可乐。EdmundBullock隔着半个场地对他招手，Greg点了点头作为回应。他待在那里，任由柔和的风抚摸自己的脸颊。他看着其他的球员一个个站起来，舒展身体，然后上车回家。  
他也开车回到家，洗了个澡，瘫倒在床上，仰躺着听音乐电台。在音乐声的陪伴下，他渐渐睡着了。

周日的时候，Greg给父亲打了个电话。他已经两个月没给他打电话了，喝了几杯咖啡之后他决定现在是时候了。虽然他们之间的谈话向来都没什么特别的意义。Greg一直坚信他父亲收养自己只是因为自己的养母非常渴望能有一个孩子。

他在沙发上舒展着身体，在他的养父接电话之前听着电话里的铃音。“你好？”

“Greg。”

“Greg。你好啊，最近怎么样？”

“很好，谢谢，你呢？”

“Rosa和我刚刚出门要去吃饭。”Rosa。Greg皱起眉，试图记起这个名字。他没有问出口，以防万一他要是应该记得这个名字的话就惨了。

“听起来不错。”Greg说。

“工作方面怎么样？”父亲问。

“事事如意。家里的农场怎么样？”

“挺忙的。”

“所以一切都还不错？”Greg问。

“是的，Greg，一切都很完美。抱歉我得走了，下周再打给我？”

Greg犹豫了一下：“当然了，恩，没问题。下周打给你。”

“晚安，Greg。”

“晚安，爸。”他喃喃着，挂掉了电话。Greg叹了口气重新打开电视，对战阿森纳的比赛正好开始。

周一的时候，Greg重新回到工作中。正在他看着某些被写到白板上的案子的时候，Sherlock风一般的闯了进来，风衣的衣角在他身后放肆的飞扬着。“

Lestrade！”他嚷嚷着。Greg呻吟了一下，看着屋子里其他的警官都统一的移开了目光，全都假装自己很忙的样子，此时此刻的他们行为简直是出奇的一致。

Greg站起来，在Sherlock冲向自己的时候把双臂叠放在胸前：“怎么了？”他问。

“我要案子。”Sherlock咆哮道，“你这里都有什么样的？”

Greg好奇地看着他。他的双手在身体两侧紧紧握着，眼睛阴暗而恼怒。“我不知道自己能找到什么你喜欢的案子，但是你还是来我办公室吧，我们看看我能找到什么。”他说。

Sherlock在路上的时候怒视着Edmund：“又一个醉酒之夜，Bullock？”

Greg皱起眉头看着他俩：“什么？”

“我没在…只是几杯而已。”Edmund揉着脑袋。

“当然了，再加上除了这几杯之外的部分。”Sherlock哼唧着，走进了

Greg的办公室。Edmund低头看着自己的文件。

Greg抿起嘴唇关上了办公室的门，他重新叠起双臂：“Sherlock

，你不能这样对别人。”

“原因？”

“只是…人们对某些事情保密是有理由的。你不能总是像这样，让人们尴  
尬。”

“如果你认真去观察的话，反正你自己也一样会发现。我要案子，Lestrade。给我什么都行，我要个好案子。现在就要，现在！”

“Sherlock，冷静点。”Greg警告道。

“案子！给我个案子！”

“你不能就这样走进来要求——”

“什么都行！你有什么案子我都要！”

Greg盯着他。他的手臂几乎是在颤抖，但是他看上去并没吸毒。“

Sherlock，我不觉得我这里有什么可以提供给你的案子。”他柔和的说：“就冷静——”

“——肯定有。你们都这么愚蠢。肯定有你们正在研究的案子。”Sherlock从Greg的桌子上抓起一份文件，狂暴的翻着页，眼睛略过那些图片和文字。“是接待员。真没意思。拜托，Lestrade！案子!我需要它！”

“你说是接待员是什么意思？”Greg皱着眉想把文件从他手里拿过来。

“她偷的钱，Lestrade。我需要案子。”Sherlock

砰地一声把它拍在桌子上：“我无聊爆了！我能感觉到我的心快要死了。我需要案子。我需要它！你明白脑子里到处都堆满了空格、乱糟糟的材料和小的要命的细节是什么感觉吗？我必须要专注于一个案子。我受不了了，探长，我要案子！”

Greg皱起眉，翻阅着桌子上的文件。Sherlock是个瘾君子，显然他能够把一种瘾症转化成另一种。“Sherlock，这些案子没哪个是不无聊的。”他说：“这里没有能让你有兴趣的案子，我保证。我会给你找到——”

“现在就要！”

“现在我这里什么都没有，Sherlock。很抱歉。我也希望我手上有那样的案子，但是我没有。一有什么事情发生的话我一定马上给你打电话。”Greg把手搭在Sherlock的肩膀上，但是他很快的缩了一步躲开了。他怒气冲冲的转过身重新冲出去，砰地一声关上了门。Greg咬着嘴唇，还是决定给Mycroft发一条短信。

 

短信 9:47am：有点担心Sherlock。他今天很怪，所以告诉你一声。

 

Greg一整天走到哪都带着手机，但是却没收到Mycroft的回复。他本来想一下班马上就去Sherlock的公寓看看，但是他整个下午都在法庭上作证。那位母亲终于因为她孩子的死亡而被定罪。这一天过得疲惫不堪，但是他也松了口气。可是这也意味着当他终于回到家的时候已经精疲力竭了。

他晚餐吃了点意面，然后狠狠地倒在床上。这时候他的手机响了起来。

 

短信 Mycroft Holmes 10:23pm：可以来Crusader House一下吗？Sherlock的事情需要帮忙。M

 

Greg咒骂着离开床，从一边拿起了外套。

Greg顺利的进了门。一开始他没看到他俩，然后他猛然发现了他们。

Sherlock正把Mycroft死死压在墙上，

Mycroft的一只胳膊痛苦的被扭曲着紧紧别在后背。Sherlock的另一只手抵着他的喉咙。

“喂！”Greg冲过去，趁着Sherlock没有防备的时候抓住了他绕在Mycroft脖子上的那只手。他猛地把

Sherlock拉到后边，握紧他的胳膊用腿勾在他的脚踝上让他失去平衡。他把

Sherlock压下去，让他单膝跪在地上，把他一只胳膊提起来，故意弄痛他。“你他妈以为自己在干嘛？”Greg质问着，更用力的拧动了一下他那只胳膊。

他听到Sherlock因为疼痛发出的声音，但是Greg

的眼睛却看着Mycroft，看着那个男人从墙上直起身，伸手小心的抚过自己的喉咙。

Greg放开了Sherlock，揪着他的外衣把他提起来，推到墙面上。

Sherlock的眼睛依旧阴沉沉的，但是却没有聚焦。Greg用肩膀把他更狠的撞在墙上：“你这个该死的笨蛋，”他死死盯了他一阵子，然后放开了他：“Mycroft

，你有空房间能让我把你这个傻弟弟扔进去吗？”Greg没有看着

Mycroft，而是怒气冲冲的盯着Sherlock。

“浴室旁边空着的客房。”Mycroft嘶哑的轻声说。Greg

紧紧地拽着Sherlock的肩膀，把他推推搡搡带到了那个房间，把他一把推进去，打开灯，进去把门砰地一声关了起来。

“这他妈什么情况?”Greg问着的时候，Sherlock

却跌跌撞撞的爬向床。

Sherlock翻了个白眼，一屁股坐在床上。

“不，”Greg指着他：“想都别想！你别妄图在试图掐死你哥哥之后还对着我翻白眼！你不能在嗑药之后还像这样威胁他，听到没？门都没有!”

Sherlock发出愤怒的喷气声，蜷缩在了床上：“闭嘴，

Greg。”

Greg深呼吸了一次，凝视着他：“你他妈到底在干嘛？”

“他惹怒我了。”Sherlock说。

“是吗？那你还惹怒我了呢！我可没有去嗑药然后把你打个半死。”

“你不是有道德的人么？”Sherlock苦涩的说。

“待在这个房间，Holmes，直到我想好我要怎么处理你为止。”

Greg转过身，砰一声拍上了门。他越过房间看着Mycroft站着的地方，他正在凝视着窗外。

Greg咬着嘴唇，瘫倒在其中一把椅子上。他揉了揉脸颊看了下表，10

：56pm。他又看着Mycroft站的地方，在那里只能模糊的看到他的脸。他的头微微低垂，肩膀少见的耷拉着。Greg一边观察着他，一边吞咽了一下。他此时此刻唯一想要做的事就是靠近他，然后——什么呢？

他们已经定下了彼此之间的界限，虽然他想要做——某些事——他却不能去做，因为他不想要面对那不可避免的拒绝。虽然Mycroft看起来充满挫败，他也不能就这么走过去对他说一切都没事的。

God，操他的基督，怎么可能会没事！他的弟弟刚刚满脑子暴力的把他抵在墙上试图掐死他，根本就不可能没事！

Greg低头看着自己的膝盖，然后阖眼待了一会儿。他不能对自己说谎，说什么现在这情况不是他自找的什么的。Sherlock重新吸毒是很合理可预见的结果，尤其是在今天早些时候他那种疯狂的状态发生之后。Greg以为一切都结束了的这个想法简直愚蠢透顶。

但是Mycroft一定是相信过这孩子的。希望，无论这个希望有多么愚蠢——

Sherlock彻底从成瘾者的身份中被治愈的希望。可是他没有，而且不知发生了什么事情，导致那孩子像那样把他推在墙上…

Mycroft站在那里一动不动。Greg知道自己想要做什么。他想要走过去，用自己的胳膊环住他的脖子，告诉他他们会度过这个难关。告诉他他们也会把Sherlock

拖出这个麻烦。说Sherlock的问题能够解决也许是个谎言，他怎么说都是个瘾君子。他们要花上多少精力才可能完全治愈这孩子呢？在他们两个都彻底破碎之前，到底要花上多长时间呢？前提是

Mycroft现在还没有完全被击垮的话。

他想要把他拉到自己身边。想要让他感觉到，一切都会好起来的，即使这依然是在说谎，即使这是事实的可能性小到几不可见。但是他又怎么能这样做？他们只是朋友而已，男人之间不会就那样走过去拥抱自己的朋友。那么多个月之前，他们在医院里的拥抱，现在回想起来是那样的出乎意料又怪异。

但是这是Mycroft。就这样看着他，充满痛苦和愤怒的他。

Greg又看了一次表。已经过去了五分钟，他们两个谁都没有动。Greg

感觉他们已经在这里无声的沉寂了一生，内心都在蒸腾着，都在想着接下来到底要怎么做。

他深深地呼吸着，然后把自己从舒适的椅子上剥离开来。他慢慢走向Mycroft。这个男人在他渐渐靠近的时候几乎要退缩了。Greg一直走到Mycroft

的身边，Mycroft转过头来面对他，他的脸上没有任何表情，他的眼睛空洞，视线投在很远的地方。

“这不是他第一次这么对你，是吗？”Greg的尽量压低自己的声音。

Mycroft摇了摇头。

Greg用一只胳膊绕过他的肩膀，用拇指在他的衬衣上摩擦着。Mycroft

的眼睛和他对视了不到一秒钟，却足够Greg看到他的迷茫和苦涩。

Greg更靠近他了一点，搂住了这个比他年轻一点的男人，把他拉到离自己更近的地方。

Mycroft僵硬的贴在他身上，然后忽然抬起手臂环住了Greg的腰，紧紧守护住了他们现在的位置。Mycroft的头低下来，用一种失败的姿态靠在他的肩膀上，这让Greg的心不禁抽痛起来。

Greg叹了口气闭上眼睛，呼吸着Mycroft须后水淡淡的香气，然后把自己的脑袋也搁在Mycroft的肩膀上。他的手抚摸着

Mycroft的后背，感受着他背上的肌肉和脊骨。

他们近乎执着的拥抱着彼此，几乎是把彼此固定到这个位置。虽然只要有必要的话，Greg

想要永远待在这个位置，但是他却又在想着，如果是时候要放开了，这份留恋会持续多久。

可是他们谁都没有离开。

Mycroft的一只手在他的背上收紧又放开，Greg叹息着稍微缩回了身体，但是手依然停在Mycroft的肩膀上。Mycroft

的眼睛抬起来看着他，他的胳膊也依旧停留在Greg的后背上。

Greg用一只手环住Mycroft的脸庞，他想要告诉他，让他看到，他们会解决这个问题的，但是那些话却无法说出口，就像是消失在了他的唇间一样。他甚至都没法说出一句安慰性的谎言。

他的拇指磨蹭着Mycroft的颧骨，Mycroft

的眼睛紧紧闭着，他的嘴唇稍微分开着，Greg的呼吸几乎卡在喉咙里。他是那么精致。

Mycroft的眼睛又一次睁开，他把身体稍微前倾了一点点，就一点点。

Greg也把自己的脸向前靠了一点点。Mycroft火热的呼吸颤抖着，抚过Greg的脸颊，他们之间的距离是那么近，足够让他们的嘴唇贴在一起…

“Mycroft！”Sherlock叫喊着，打破了沉寂。

Greg吞咽了一下。

“我很抱歉。”Mycroft呢喃着。

“没事的。”Greg也轻声对他耳语，：“想要我去看看他吗？”

“Please。”Mycroft低声说。

Greg很快的捏了下他的胳膊，然后跑到了那间客房。他打开门，然后进去关上了它。他靠在墙上。

Sherlock正蜷缩在床上，他的手在被褥下紧紧握拳。他睁开眼看着Greg

，他的眉毛紧紧皱在一起。“我见过你做过很多烂事，Sherlock。但是这次的事情是最糟的。”Greg告诉他。

Sherlock摇摇头：“Mycroft太荒谬了。”

“你才荒谬。”

“真是个棒极了的反驳，Lestrade。你的智慧简直是无边无际。”

“你这个恶毒的，可怕的小混蛋。”Greg忍不住回道：“你到底在想什么，又吸毒？”

“这次是不一样的东西。”Sherlock说：“噪音变成了光线和色彩。海洛因会把声音消除变成无声模式，但是这次是新的东西。这次所有的物体看起来都很明亮，都让人痛苦。Mycroft

感觉像是一把刀，在我的每一寸皮肤上划来划去。”

“所以你觉得把他推到墙上并且试图掐死他可以接受的选项。”

“Mycroft很卑鄙。他一直这样。”

Greg摇摇头：“你意识到了你现在正在把所有责任推到这个世界上最在乎你的人身上，是吧？”

“Mycroft可不会在乎谁，Lestrade

。”

“不敢苟同。”

Sherlock对他皱起眉：“你变得有点多愁善感了。”

“不我没有，我没有。”

“你不再和他有身体关系，可是你依然经常和他在一起。我不明白。”

“我喜欢他，Sherlock，他是个好人。”

“不，他不是。”

“也许对你来说不是，因为你决定要袭击他！”

“他罪有应得。”

“不，他不是！”Greg摇着头。

“你又知道什么？”

“因为我了解他。”

“你杀过几个人，探长？”

Greg把手收进口袋：“没杀过，这和现在我们讨论的又有什么关——”

“你觉得Mycroft亲手杀过多少人？组织着别人杀过多少人？他是你遇到过的所有人里最危险的一个，可你却因为他而充满感情。”

Greg不相信的摇摇头：“你想耍我。”

“我确实嗑药嗑high了，Lestrade，但是我没傻。”

“你不能待在这地方了。”Greg说。

“很明显。”Sherlock说。

“你公寓里还有毒品，是不是？”

“是。”

“你跟我回我那里。”

Sherlock对他眯了眯眼睛。“我只是差点掐死你的情人，你居然要把我请到你的公寓。”

“他不是我的情人。”

“不是。但是这个决定是谁做出来的？不是你的，明白了。给我拿条毯子。”

“什么？”

“给我条毛毯。毒品差不多要退出我的体内循环系统了，我很快就会开始发抖，希望再来一针什么的。所以给我条毯子。”

Greg叹了口气。为什么他要做这种事情啊?“待在这。

”

Greg走出房间，关上房门。Mycroft正坐在椅子上，手上拿着一杯白兰地。“Mycroft，我需要一条毯子。”Greg低声说。

Mycroft抬头看着他，咽下一口酒。“浴室的衣橱。”他平静的说。

Greg走到他面前，跪了下来：“我要把Sherlock带到我那里。你现在在他身边不安全，他对自己来说都是个负担。明天我再过来看你，行吗？”

Mycroft点点头。Greg开始站起身，

Mycroft却伸出手够到他的肩膀。Greg抬头看着他。“我真的很抱歉，Greg。把你牵扯到这种事情里来。”

“没关系。”Greg说：“我们会解决掉这件事的。你的喉咙怎么样？”

“我经历过比这更糟的情况。”

“被Sherlock？”

“在工作的时候。”

Greg点点头。这个就留到以后再说吧。他站起来触碰着Mycroft

的胳膊。“我想要待在这里陪你。可是我需要把Sherlock带到我公寓去。如果你需要什么的话，就给我发条信息吧。”

Mycroft点点头，Greg不情愿的移步去了浴室。他在放满毛巾和床单的衣橱里找到了红色的毯子。在Greg从浴室出来的时候，

Mycroft已经消失在了厨房，所以他又回到了客房里。Sherlock

正坐在床上，Greg把毯子扔给了他。

Sherlock把那个毯子挂在自己肩膀上。

“我们现在就走。”Greg说：“起来。”

Sherlock站起来的时候腿一直都在抖。Greg忽略了自己用胳膊搂住他、支撑他的欲望。因为他此时此刻非常鄙视他。他和Sherlock一起离开了房间，

Greg对Mycroft喊了一声，告诉他自己到家的时候会给他发信息。

Greg走在前面下着楼梯，尽量不让自己对Sherlock产生同情。尤其是此时Sherlock一直在失足摇晃着，把头不小心撞在墙壁上之类的。“站起来。”Greg对他咆哮着。他伸出胳膊想把Sherlock拉起来，可是他却把他的胳膊甩了下去，自己使劲站了起来。

他坐到了车后座，横躺在座位上。Greg开车开得很快，不久就把车停到了公寓楼下。Sherlock一言不发的跟着他，紧紧地揪着那个毯子。

Greg打开了公寓门，让Sherlock一个人站在起居室里，自己走进了卧室。他从床上拽了两个枕头抛在沙发上。“睡在这儿吧，需要什么吗？”

“不。”Sherlock躺在了沙发上，把毯子盖在身上拉过了头顶。

Greg看着他的身体在毯子下颤抖着。不管现在他有多么讨厌他，他还是忍不住关心他。

“Sherlock，说真的，如果你需要什么的话，趁现在赶紧说。”

“水。”Sherlock说。

Greg走到厨房，给他们俩各自倒了一杯水。他把其中一杯放在桌子上，靠近这个年轻男人的地方。他看了他一阵子。“我得去睡了。”他说：“太难受忍不了的话就把我叫起来。”

他关上灯走进了自己的卧室。揉了揉脸，他脱下了衣服，关好了卧室灯，滑入了被褥之下。他调整了一下枕头的位置，叹息着，因今晚所见而深深震惊。

他抓过手机给Mycroft发了条信息。

 

短信 12:03am：我们都准备休息了。我觉得Sherlock已经冷静了不少。你什么时候有时间告诉我一声，我明天过去看看你。

 

当半个小时之后，短信依然没有收到任何回复的时候，他闭上了眼睛陷入了睡眠。


	22. 有时候就只能两败俱伤

2006年7月

Greg醒来的时候听到厨房里有响声。他皱了下眉，试图记起为什么会有人出现在自己公寓里，然后他记起了Sherlock。嗑high了的Sherlock擅自决定发泄无聊的最好方式是掐死他的亲生哥哥。真是无与伦比…

现在是凌晨5:20，但是Greg不想把无监督状态下的Sherlock单独搁置在厨房里。他很可能直接把厨房炸了什么的。所以他下了床，从门后面抓起睡袍。

Sherlock正站在厨房，往一杯茶里舀着糖。“一直放糖喝的话会蛀牙的。”Greg说。Sherlock回到沙发上，把茶端在手里。“不打算给我也倒一杯吗？”虽然已经知道答案，Greg还是问了一句。

Sherlock从杯子里抿了一口茶，扬起一边眉毛看着Greg。Greg愤怒的呼出一口气，自己去了厨房，重新给自己倒了点咖啡。“好吧，至少你没在我睡觉的时候掐死我。”

“这个建议很有吸引力。”

“对你做同样的事情也很有吸引力！所以我们扯平了。”Greg把牛奶加进咖啡里，坐在对面的沙发上。他对他皱起眉：“那些毒品都从你身体里排出去了吗？”

“恩，我觉得是。”

“是什么？”Greg问。

“什么？”

“你用的毒品，Sherlock。”

“不太确定，大概是某种致幻剂。”

Greg揉着自己的脸：“我现在…甚至都不知道该怎么说你。”

“终于能消停了，把你的笔记本电脑给我。”

“啥？没门。不可能。”

“我一无聊就会吸毒。我现在就很无聊。如果你把笔记本电脑给我，可能我就没那么无聊了，吸毒的可能性就会小不少。”Sherlock伸着手：“给我。”

Greg叹了口气，站起身去卧室找自己的笔记本电脑。“我不是你的奴隶，Sherlock。”

“别输密码！”Sherlock的喊声从起居室传过来：“我要自己演绎出来。”Greg把电脑递给他，重新挫败的把自己抛进沙发里。

他看着Sherlock先左顾右盼了一下，然后又看了看自己。他的手指在键盘上敲击着，但是却没有真正按下去。Sherlock又瞥了他一眼，然后重新把视线回到电脑上。他冷冷的微笑了一下，Greg马上听到了电脑赋予他开机权限的声音。所以，很明显他需要修改一下自己电脑的密码了。Scotlandyard这几个字母对于Sherlock Holmes来说还是有点太过容易了。下一次他会想出更随意的排列组合密码，像是出现在他脑海里的第一串字符之类的。

他留下Sherlock一个人折腾他的电脑，自己跑到浴室去刮了个胡子洗了个澡。穿好衣服之后他看着Sherlock：“你是要在这儿坐上一整天吗？”

“也许吧。”Sherlock喃喃着。

“好吧，别…把东西搞乱。”Greg把几片面包放进烤面包机：“要吃早餐吗？”

Sherlock没有回答，Greg还是多放了一片面包进去。他把早餐盘放在Sherlock面前的茶几上，然后走到自己的房间去拿备用钥匙。他把钥匙放在还没动过的吐司面包片旁边。“如果出去的话，记得把门锁好。”Greg说：“万一你要是想吸毒的话，能不能请你赶紧先给我发个信息，让我过来给你找点事做？”Sherlock一言不发的敲起键盘，Greg叹了口气，沉默着吃了自己那份早晨，然后抓起了自己的手机、钥匙和钱包：“我得去工作了。在我回家之前，别惹什么麻烦。

Greg到苏格兰场的时候给Mycroft发了条信息。他一直在等他回信息，一直在担心收不到回复。

 

短信 6：20am：Sherlock还在我家。你没事的话，记得给我发信息。我什么时间方便过去？

短信 Mycroft Holmes 6:25am：没有必要过来。我很好。M

短信 6:27am:我不管。反正我要过去看看。什么时间？

短信 Mycroft Holmes 6:28am：我坚持认为你不需要这么做。M

短信 6:29am：我不怎么擅长听别人的命令。即使是你的。什么时间？

短信 Mycroft Holmes 6:50am：下午八点钟。M

Greg露出一个小小的笑容，给自己和Sally倒了两杯咖啡。他俩坐在他的办公室，讨论着关于一个家庭暴力案件他们下一步要做什么。

“你今天上报纸了。”Sally从桌子对面递过来一份每日邮报：“13页。”Greg皱起眉打开了它。这是那个小孩被谋杀的案子的报道，从首页开始就是。在全文中，可以看到一个小图片上有他的脸。调查小组领导：Greg Lestrade探长，标题上这样写着。

 

“如此迅速的解决了这令人发指的罪行，是警察们努力工作的成果。”苏格兰场的指挥官昨日表示。

指挥官Scott Ireson在Katie Wilson宣判后于The old Bailey外接受了采访。

他表示：“在Greg Lestrade探长的带领下，我们的工作人员工作效率极高，在几小时内就给这次可怕罪行的调查结果下了定论。”

“在这样的情况下处理多项线索是很不容易的，虽然今天KatieWilson受审了，但是这并没有让她的家人得到多少安慰，也不会让小Peter Wilson死而复生。新苏格兰场的警官们都有着能把犯罪分子绳之以法的必要技能，伦敦会是个安全的地方。”

 

“当前警察局的预算正在面临缩减，一直在减员，也一直处在媒体的不公平待遇之下。在这种时候，正是合适的时间去感谢本案的调查组负责人，还有数百名其他勤勤恳恳的奔走于法院的警官们。”

 

Greg看着这篇报道。局长居然就预算的事情发表了公共声明。而且还用上了自己的名字。Greg皱起眉。“Sally，很抱歉我是在报纸上被提到的人，我在这个案子上表现的糟透了。”

“不，并没有。”

“就是这样。我是说，我知道技术上说确实是我在领导，但是我表现的根本不像个领导者的样子。”Sally耸耸肩：“我不怎么关心荣誉什么的，我只是觉得你可能会想把这张报纸保存起来，给它做个框裱起来之类的，这个可证明你是个名人了。”她对他微笑着，Greg也笑起来把报纸放进一个抽屉里。“顺便说，你应该多跟Ed谈谈，”Sally说：“Sherlock昨天搞得他心情很差。”

Greg揉了揉脸：“我知道。他一整天都看起来状态不佳。他酗酒真的那么严重吗?”

Sally做了个鬼脸：“我讨厌这么说，但是Sherlock说的很有道理。”

“Shit，”Greg喃喃着：“我就怕你这么说。”

“这份工作很艰难，头儿，”Sally说；“人们处理压力的方式都不大一样。”

“你是怎么减压的?”Greg看着她。

“和你一样。”

“什么？”

“把工作带回家。”

Greg微笑着点点头：“是啊，我总是试着让自己别这么做。”

“即使你没把那些工作相关的文件带回家，但是随意转换模式也没那么容易，”Sally说。

“我知道。”电话响起来，Greg伸手够到电话：“Lestrade。”

Edmund告诉他犯罪现场有具尸体。有可能是自杀，但是他们需要检查一下有没有什么疑点。

Greg成功的按时完成了工作，最后查看了一下邮箱，然后关上了电脑。Greg到家的时候Sherlock还在他的沙发上，穿着和早晨一样的衣服，在笔记本电脑上敲敲打打。吐司还在桌子上没有动，但是至少他又起来泡过一杯茶。

“你今天之内还打算把衣服穿整齐点吗？”Greg在自己的冰箱里搜罗着：“想吃什么？”

“我不饿。”Sherlock说着，手指在键盘上一刻不停的敲动着。

“你到底干嘛呢?”Greg在沙发后面向前探身看着。

“整理我关于香水的研究。结果已经可以发表了。”

Greg越过Sherlock的肩膀读了几句话，像是“香水可能是看出某些人生活习惯的关键”、“可能是解决案件的关键”、“看出人们的贫富，以及他们是否以自己的外貌为骄傲的依据。”

“你还真忙。”Greg说着走回了厨房，把披萨放进微波炉：“那你打算什么时候放到网上？”

“明天，”Sherlock哼唧着：“你要去见Mycroft了，是不是？”

“没错，”Greg说着，倚在门框上：“想让我帮你向他道歉吗？”

“不，别麻烦了。Mycroft对虚情假意的道歉不感兴趣。”

“也不一定是虚情假意吧？”

“就是虚情假意。”

Greg叹了口气：“你真是该死的让人难以置信，知不知道？”

“开车带我回我自己的公寓，探长。”

“我会的，先让我把披萨吃完。”Greg给自己倒了杯水，然后坐在另一个沙发上。他打开电视，Sherlock非常夸张的叹了个气。

“又怎么了？”

“你指望我听着电视的声音做我的工作？”

Greg把音量调的更大了，脱下了鞋子，舒服的躺在了沙发上。Sherlock怒气冲冲的开始更猛烈地在键盘上敲击起来作为对此的回应。

看了15分钟的新闻之后，Greg起身去厨房拿披萨。他带着披萨回到沙发上，和Sherlock沉默的对坐着。他吃完了食物，起身去找自己的车钥匙。“过来吧，Holmes，我送你回家。”

Sherlock关上了笔记本电脑，胳膊夹住它：“终于。”他抱怨着。

Greg看了看自己的电脑：“你不能把这个带走。”

“我的博客内容在上面。”

“那就把那个文档用邮件发给你自己。”Sherlock还是在盯着他。“你真是个噩梦。”Greg陈述着：“总是得寸进尺。”

Sherlock对他做出一个假笑。Greg拿起钥匙和手机，打开了前门。他们一起下了楼，Greg带路找到自己的车。Greg简直不敢相信自己居然让Sherlock带走了自己的笔记本电脑。自己一定是变得太容易心软了。他们开车到了Sherlock家，Greg跟着Sherlock上了楼，而Sherlock居然都没有抗议。

一进门Sherlock就消失到了他的卧室，回来的时候拿了一大堆毒品，交到了Greg手里。Greg低头看着这些东西叹了口气：“都在这儿了？”

Sherlock到处看了看：“没错。”他把Greg的笔记本电脑放在了自己的桌子上，然后坐在了旁边。Greg从厨房的橱柜拿了一个塑料袋，把那些东西放了进去。他继续彻底的搜查了一下这个公寓，尽管Sherlock一直抗议说已经没什么可找的了。最后确认了真的没有其他毒品，Greg看着他。

“如果你又觉得想吸毒，就先给我打电话。”Greg看着他的后脑勺：“能不能至少看我一眼，啊？”他咬着自己的嘴唇：“好吧，那就别了，你确定你不想让我帮你向你哥哥道歉？”

“不。”

“恩。”Greg走到门口，最后看了他一眼。他把那些五花八门的毒品放到车里的收纳盒，然后开车回了家。他在家冲了个澡，换了下衣服，把正式的长裤换成了舒适的牛仔裤。他看了一会儿电视，用手机玩了几次纸牌游戏。

在晚上7：33的时候，他照着镜子，打上了一点须后水（他和Mycroft已经不再上床了，但是这并不意味着他不能让自己依旧闻起来香香的），然后离开了公寓。

他决定走去那里，在他的公寓和Pall Mall之间只有15分钟的路程，路上人来人往，那些噪音可以防止他想些不该想的东西。

他比预期要早到了Crusader House一会儿，比他和Mycroft约定的时间也早了，但是他还是上了楼。管家让他在门口等了一下，告诉他Mycroft正在打电话，但是很快他就可以进去。

Greg试图和这个管家聊聊天，但是这个人拒绝交谈。Greg不知道为什么管家这么讨厌自己。大概这人是讨厌所有人吧。

在7:58的时候，Greg终于进了门。Mycroft正坐在壁炉旁边。Greg坐在了沙发上。“Sherlock怎么样了？”Mycroft问。

“简直是我屁股上的一根刺。我从他公寓拿到了一堆毒品，现在在我车里放着。”

Mycroft把自己的手合在一起：“不是海洛因。”他说。

“不是，是某种致幻剂。你还好吗？”

“恩，很好。想要一起喝杯酒吗？我可能需要喝一点。”

Greg点点头：“当然。”Mycroft站起来慢慢走进了厨房。Greg跟上他，密切的注视着他。Mycroft用左手从柜子里拿出了酒，Greg虽然不像Sherlock Holmes那么厉害，但是也能看出Mycroft没在用惯用手。那就是还在痛了。

“有人帮你看过你的肩膀吗？”他问。

“我没受伤。”Mycroft说。他拿出两个杯子放在桌上，然后倒着酒。Greg坐在桌子旁边，死死地盯着他看。

“那，你能告诉我昨晚发生什么了吗？”Greg问。

“只是微小的分歧。”

“从我的角度可看不出哪里‘微小’。”

Mycroft坐在另一个沙发上，轻嗅了一下葡萄酒的芬芳，然后喝了一口品味着。Greg仔细的看着他的脖子。在喉结左边一点的地方仍然有一个小小的伤痕。Mycroft吞咽了一下，低头看着桌子，用两个手指扶着自己的太阳穴。

Greg对他皱着眉：“拜托，到底发生什么了？”

“他来找我要钱。”

Greg叹了口气：“我很抱歉。”他说。

“你又是为了什么道歉？”Mycroft问。

“他曾经来我办公室跟我要案子，他当时已经有点疯兮兮的了。要不是我知道真正嗑药的时候是什么样子的话，我肯定会以为他当时已经嗑high了。”

“他一定是一整天都在吸毒。”Mycroft说。他深吸了一口气，又一次按揉着自己的太阳穴：“我们的意见有些分歧，我当时的反应不够快，所以他就把我推在了墙上。”

“你们是就什么问题出现意见分歧的？”

“Oh,我和Sherlock就什么问题会有分歧？世间万物吧。”

“他以前也这么做过，不是吗？像这样袭击你。”

“是的。他的本意并不是伤害我，我向你保证。这只是他对我的警告。”

“对什么的警告？”

“离他远点。颇具讽刺性，说真的，他当时可正在从我手里要钱。我让他自己去找个工作。但是他貌似自认为已经有一份工作了。”

“咨询侦探。”Greg呢喃着。

“正是如此。我告诉他让他用自己的网站给自己找一个案子。很明显，我越线了。”

Greg笑起来，喝了一大口酒。Mycroft畏缩了一下，手指在前额上揉着。“你是头疼吗？”Greg问。

“工作一直是个让人头疼的问题。”

“你吃止痛药了吗？”

“这并不是头疼。”

Greg皱起眉，试图想出这还有可能是什么。“脑子里思绪万千？”他问。

“我没法关上它们。”Mycroft呢喃着，抚过自己的额头：“那些噪声，真是太累人了。”

“因为你现在压力太大？”

“差不多吧。”

“我能为你做什么？”

“没什么可做的。”

Greg看了他一会儿：“但是，我能让那些声音变小，不是吗？”他问着，声音变得低沉：“虽然只是一会儿。”

Mycroft的目光锋利的投向了他：“我们对此已经有过相应结论了，Greg。”他警告道。

“我知道。我们确实说好了。但是我们还可以改变主意啊。让我来帮你。”他们彼此盯了对方一会儿，然后Mycroft终于点了头。Greg抓过自己的椅子坐到Mycroft前面：“你说过，性爱会对这种问题有作用，能够让你的大脑摆脱那些杂乱的声音。”Mycroft点点头。“那就把一切都交给我，行吗？不要用脑子去想了，你就只负责去感受就好。”

Greg伸出手，用食指一路顺着Mycroft腮边的轮廓抚过。Mycroft很快闭上眼睛，微微歪头靠近着他的触摸。Greg的拇指轻轻地压着Mycroft的嘴唇，寻找着上面细小的纹路。“放松。”Greg轻声耳语。

他把手放在Mycroft的大腿上，让自己的脸慢慢靠近他。他把他们的双唇靠到一起，听着自己在他们互相接触到的那一刻发出的叹息。Mycroft的手抬起来触碰着Greg的脖子，然后就着这个姿势把他拉的更近，加深了这个吻。

在Mycroft越来越靠近自己的时候，Greg听到自己轻声的呻吟。他把一条腿放在了Greg两腿之间。Greg让Mycroft去主导他们的亲吻，感受着他放任自己分开嘴唇，让Greg的舌头游走进去。

Greg缩回身子：“我们能不能去更舒服一点的地方？”他问。

Mycroft点点头站起身。Greg跟着他去了起居室，Mycroft坐在沙发上，Greg坐在了他身边，用手捧住他的脸，重新把他拉进一个亲吻。这次的亲吻比较缓慢，也没那么充满欲求。Mycroft的手碰着他的腿，在他的大腿内侧轻轻抚摸着。Greg用手抓着Mycroft穿的马甲，把他拉的离自己近了一点。

他想让另一个男人觉得更舒服一点。所以他很快想起了以前他们遇到这样情况的时候，Mycroft曾经把自己推倒在沙发上。所以，也许他想要占据主导，控制节奏。大概他不想完全被困在下面——他的幽闭恐惧症很可能比Greg还要严重——所以Greg主动躺在了沙发上，把Mycroft拉下来覆盖在自己身上。

这个吻越来越深，Greg把手伸进对方柔顺的发间，另一只手伸到他的背心下面，碰到了他的衬衫。这是他能够到的最接近他的皮肤的地方了。

Greg把手降到Mycroft皮带的地方，很快的解开了它，一边抽出那根皮带一边结束了这个吻。他解开Mycroft长裤的拉链，亲吻着他的侧颈。“用我的嘴。”Greg看着他低声说。

“Greg——”

“我想要这么做。你喜欢掌握这种事情的节奏，是不是？”Mycroft的眼神垂下来，似乎有一点尴尬。“迷失自己也没关系的。”Greg小声说着：“没事的。我想这么做。”

Mycroft因为他说的话而惊讶的张开了嘴唇，他的眉头皱起来：“你确定吗？”他开口问着，用拇指抚摸着Greg的眼眉。Greg直接把手伸进Mycroft的裤子，握住了他的小兄弟。Mycroft忍不住喘息着。

“相当确定。”Greg说：“我想让你尽最大努力停止思考，从我这里索取一切你想要的东西。好吗？”他直直的盯着Mycroft的双眼，试图以此证明自己对此有多么认真。他感觉到Mycroft的臀部向前挪了挪，Greg透过他的内裤揉捏着里面的硬挺。“这就对了。”Greg喃喃着，抓过他的领带，把他拉入下一个吻。

Greg褪下Mycroft的长裤，打破了这个亲吻，让Mycroft先把裤子脱下去。他跨坐在Greg的髋骨附近，Greg抬头看着他。简直是男人的榜样，他想着，抬头看着他红红的脸颊的脖颈，然后是他红色的丝质内裤上支撑的小帐篷，大腿上稀疏的毛发。“你美得闪闪发光。”Greg看着他这样说道。

他的拇指伸进Mycroft的内裤，在里面抚慰着对方的硬挺。他能够看得到这个男人有多么性致勃勃，前液已经渗出，他的腿也在颤抖着。

“过来。”Greg坐起来了一点，他把一只手放在Mycroft的臀部，另一只手伸到后面在沙发上支撑着自己。

Mycroft吞咽了一下，支起身，让自己的坚挺和Greg的嘴到了一个水平线上。Greg用手围绕着他根部的轮廓，Mycroft不禁战栗起来。Greg打破了他们之间最后的距离，用舌头舔掉了前液。Mycroft深深地喘息着，用手紧紧扶住了沙发的靠背。

Greg探身向前，把小Mycroft的头部容纳进自己口中。他看着Mycroft的眼睛紧紧闭着，发出一声欢愉的叹息。Greg伸出舌头，变幻着角度舔舐着。终于，Mycroft忍不住把自己的跨部往前送了一下，把自己的坚挺更多的放进了Greg口中。

Greg含着对方的硬挺呻吟着，鼓励性的抚摸着Mycroft的屁股。Greg抬头看着他，他似乎已经完全沉浸在这片刻欢愉，开始自己移动着自己的跨部。Greg的手一直放在他的臀部，确保自己的喉咙不会被进入的太深，另一只手还在Mycroft的根部运作着。

Mycroft忽然睁开眼睛，视线直直的射入Greg眼中。Greg又一次呻吟起来，他甚至能看到Mycroft的颤抖，看到他把一只手放低，放在Greg的脸上。他们的视线几乎黏在了一起，这时候Mycroft却让自己温柔的推送加了速。Greg能够隐约感觉到自己的下身有了反应，在自己的牛仔裤里硬的发疼。但是这是在取悦Mycroft，帮助他关掉那些噪音，这件事才是目前他全心全意要做的事情。

他听到Mycroft小声叫着自己的名字，Greg因为这美妙的声音而呻吟着，用舌头尽最大努力轻弹着对方在自己口中的部分。Mycroft低下头，一边用手抓住Greg的头发，一边最后深深送了一次，喘息着达到了高潮。Greg依旧含着对方的阴茎，吞下了这个男人给自己的东西。Greg让Mycroft从自己的口中出去，然后那个男人靠了过来，把头低下，抵在Greg的肩膀上，就这样靠在他的身体上。Greg调整了一下自己的位置，用手臂抱住Mycroft的腰，轻轻抚摸着他的后背。他稍微转过头用嘴唇在Mycroft的头发上轻轻压了一下，因为惧怕这会是太过亲密的动作，所以这不算是一个吻。

Greg闭上眼睛，听着Mycroft颤抖的呼吸。他们就这样待了一阵子，Mycroft的身体放松的靠着他，Greg在那里支撑着他，一秒钟都不想离开。即使他觉得自己的脚已经抽筋了，即使他觉得自己的大腿在发麻。如果Mycroft此时需要的就是这个，那么Greg就会放任他这样做。最终，Mycroft还是移动了。他移到旁边穿好自己的内裤，这时候Greg的手一直还搭在他的胳膊上。

他们互相看着彼此，Greg对他微笑起来：“好点了？”他问。

“确实有效。”Mycroft对他耳语着，闭了一会儿眼睛。Greg向前靠近他，把手放在Mycroft肩膀上，安慰性的捏了捏。“我真的没想……”Mycroft开始摇头。

Greg又一次微笑着，放开了他。“我可以去拿酒吗？”他问。

“恩，去吧。”

Greg站起身，最后看了他一眼，看着他把头仰起来靠在后面。他走进厨房，调整着自己牛仔裤里的部分。他渴望着得到高潮，但是他对今晚这次单向的性爱非常满意。他把他们俩的杯子带了回去，Mycroft依旧下身只穿着内裤，上身穿着不再整洁的衬衣、领带、马甲坐在那里。他的头还靠在沙发靠背上，他的眼睛紧紧闭着。

Greg咧嘴笑了，把杯子放在了桌上。Mycroft因为他发出的声音而睁开眼睛，看着Greg。“你需不需要我——”

“——不。”Greg迅速的回答道：“不是说我不想让你这么做，因为你口活儿太棒了。但是现在我只希望你好好照看你自己。”

Mycroft点点头：“我不觉得自己现在能动。”他说：“更别说我的思维了。”

Greg大笑起来，坐在了他的身边，小口喝着酒。Mycroft伸出手触碰着他的脸，Greg向他靠近了一点。Mycroft让自己的脸离Greg更近了一点，可是却停在了一半。想着他这是要退回去，Greg果断的消灭了他们之间的最后一点距离，含住Mycroft的下唇。Mycroft细小的赞同式的咕哝让他忍不住微笑起来，他们交换着轻轻的亲吻，直到Mycroft把脸扭了回去。Greg回到沙发的另一端，但是Mycroft的手却摸上了他的大腿，他们就这么看着彼此。

Greg靠在沙发上，允许Mycroft的手在自己的腿上停留了一段时间。Mycroft从地板上拿起自己的长裤穿起来：“你想看电影吗？”Mycroft突然问。

Greg盯着他：“电影？”

“是的，人们偶尔会这么做，不是吗？”

Greg咧嘴笑起来：“是啊，有时候会这么做。你想看什么电影了？”

“我不太确定我这里有什么电影。我的父母在某一年的圣诞节坚持要给我买一套，我甚至从来都没把那些东西从包装里拿出来过。”

Greg大笑着：“那让我看看你那里都有什么吧。”

Mycroft带路去了他的办公室，在一个柜子旁边跪下来拿出了一个箱子，Greg打开盖子把DVD拿出来，Mycroft站在那里把那些放在桌上。“我对这些电影基本上一无所知。”Greg看着它们：“但是你想看什么我都可以看。这一个看起来挺毛骨悚然的。”Greg说着拿出一张光碟。

“El Espiritu de la Colmena。蜂箱的鬼魂。”Mycroft呢喃着：“是一部西班牙电影，我相信是西班牙电影中的杰作。”

Greg翻到这张专辑的背面看简介：一个敏感的七岁小女孩，在1940年左右生活在西班牙的一个小村庄，在看了James Whale的Frankenstein之后受到创伤，陷入了自己的幻想世界。“肯定令人毛骨悚然。”Greg说：“那Frankenstein怎么样？”他拿起这一部。

“我喜欢这本书。”Mycroft说。Greg微笑着把盒子递给他。

“那就Frankenstein了。我去拿瓶酒，你负责播放。说起来，你的电视机在哪？”

Mycroft笑着离开了房间。Greg跟着他一起出去，脸上写满了好奇，注视着他走到一幅画面前。“等下。”Greg说：“这是什么？”他稍微靠近了一点。他在墙上见到过这幅画，但是他从没特别注意过它。画上的场景非常模糊，一边是山，一边是桥，桥上雾气蒙蒙，有人在行走。这幅画黑暗的让人印象深刻，像是拉长了的带着兜帽的暗影。

“这是Ernst Ferdinand Oehme的画作。”他说：“这个是打印出来的，不是原版。”

Greg又凑近看了看：“这幅画…不怎么美好，真的。我不知道该怎么描述。它看上去。很悲哀。”

“这是the Procession In The Fog，1828年的，一群僧侣在穿过迷雾行走，没什么更深刻的含义。”Mycroft说。Greg皱起眉，但是什么都没说。Mycroft伸出手握住镜框，小心的把它从墙上摘了下来。Greg的下巴几乎要掉下来了，因为他看到了这幅画后面的电视。

“你是在逗我吗？”他难以置信得问：“你把你家电视机藏在画后面？”

“是一幅画的印刷版。”Mycroft纠正道：“但是在各种意义上，是的。”

Greg大笑着走进了厨房，不停的摇着头。他拿回来了一瓶酒，把它带到了起居室。Mycroft手上拿着一个遥控器，正在调整着频道。

Greg坐在沙发上，给他们两个倒满酒，Mycroft拉上了床帘，把灯光调暗。“那么，Mycroft。”Greg打量着他：“我知道你喜欢恐怖小说之类的东西，但是这部电影是20世纪30年代的，所以以防我一会儿会嘲讽它，我现在就提前道歉。”

Mycroft大笑起来，关掉了灯。他坐在Greg身边，比Greg期望的距离还要近。他按下了开始键，举起了酒杯。“接受你的道歉。”Mycroft微笑着，把腿在身前伸直，一条腿搭在另一条上。Greg瞥了他一眼，笑着靠在扶手上。“如果你想的话，可以把腿放在沙发上。”Mycroft说：“我知道你总是这么坐。”

Greg歪着头：“你确定？”

“不然的话我就不会这样提议了。”

Greg笑起来，调整了一下后面的抱枕，然后把腿搭在Mycroft的大腿上——当然也是沙发上。Mycroft的一只手主动放在了他的腿上，就在他膝盖上面一点的地方。“如果压到你了就讲出来。”Greg说。

“我会的。”

Greg微笑着，透过牛仔裤感受到对方温热的手。他转过头开始看电影。

Greg没像自己预想的那样嘲笑这部电影。事实上，他几乎是全神贯注的在看，甚至不知道自己的酒喝完了。Mycroft一边笑着他，一边帮他倒满了酒。

虽然在一半上，Mycroft的拇指开始在他的大腿上来回移动，这种缓慢的节奏正好能让Greg感受到，让Greg不想这个动作结束。他瞥了一眼。Mycroft似乎沉迷于这个电影，对每一句台词都不想放过。Greg觉得他都没意识到自己在无意识的对Greg的腿做着小动作。这有点过于靠近了。也有点过于友好了，也许已经超越了友情的程度，但是Greg是绝对不会动的。他和Caroline已经分开八个月了，除了有几次他和Mycroft滚床单之外，他和其他任何人都完全没有什么身体接触。

他知道自己应该停下，但是却没法真的这么做，所以他继续看着电影，忽视着自己牛仔裤里又一次紧绷的感觉。也忽视着每次在Mycroft的手指停止移动的那几秒钟，内心的那种空落落的感觉。

演员表开始滚动，Greg也喝完了酒。他们沉默着坐在那里，直到音乐放完。Greg说：“我没想到自己会喜欢这部电影。”

Mycroft对他温暖的微笑着：“我已经很多年没有像这样坐在这里看完一部电影了。”

“也许我们下次还可以再来一次？”

“我很愿意。”

Greg低头看着手表：“我得走了。现在感觉好点了？”

“没事了。”Mycroft说：“睡觉之前我还有些工作要做，但是我很确定很快就会完成。”

Greg不情愿的站起来，伸展了一下身体:“需要我的时候就打电话。”

“我会的。”Mycroft说。

Greg对他微笑着：“今晚过得很愉快。”Mycroft点点头作为回应。Greg吞咽了一下。“好了，晚安。”

“晚安，Greg。”Mycroft低声说。

Greg点点头走向门口。美好的夜晚。除了他还想要再亲吻他之外。上帝啊帮帮他吧，他还想要待在他身边。自己现在的位置，他可不怎么喜欢。


	23. Fifteen Miles Downriver

2006年8月

“Lestrade！Lestrade！”

Greg听到Sally大喊着自己的名字，打开了办公室门。她手里攥着几页纸风风火火的冲了过来，擦过他的身体，在桌子上拍下了好几张监视录像的截图。“怎么了？”他问。

“牛津街那边的一家珠宝店被抢了。”Sally告诉他：“有具尸体，监视录像当时被关上了。”

Greg盯着她：“什么？”他从桌子上拿起这几页图片，直接找到了最后一页。这就是了。监视录像关上那一刻，还有重新开启那一刻，中间正好隔了6分钟。“有多少东西被偷了？”

“价值一万英镑左右。”

Greg惊讶的抽了一口气：“上帝啊，糟透了，这些事大概都是互相联系的，我必须得…”

“联系？”Sally困惑的问。

Greg皱起眉头。他没跟她提起过这些案子之间的联系吗？“是啊，Kirkcudbright案里，还有国家档案馆那件案子，摄像头都是在同一个据点被黑掉的。”她死死盯着他。“Shit，Sally，抱歉，我还以为自己肯定已经告诉过你了。”

“还没有，长官。”她说。

Greg皱起眉：“我很抱歉。你瞧，我现在得赶紧给人打个电话。你能不能和Bullock去一下现场？我们一会儿在那里见。监视录像有关的所有资料我们全都需要，注意加上警戒带，还有就是要查出监视器是怎么运作的。”她点点头。“晚点我就把一切都跟你解释清楚，我保证。”

“这跟Sherlock Holmes有关吗？”她问。

“说实话，这次和他没有关系。”Greg说。

Sally点点头走出了办公室。Greg关上门，马上开始在手机里翻找Mycroft的手机号。

“下午好。”Mycroft接电话后第一句话就是问候。

“Mycroft，又有一起案子是监视器被人关上之后进行的入室盗窃。”

电话的另一端有几秒钟的停顿，之后对面的男人开口了：“你觉得这和MORnetwork有关？”

“我不知道。”Greg说：“我也是才发现的。”

“我马上让这边的专家着手调查。”Mycroft说。

“如果你听说什么相关的情报的话，记得立刻告诉我。”Greg告诉他。

“我会尽我所能。”

Greg叹了口气：“那我也只能接受了，不是吗？”

“我会与你保持联系。”

“谢了。”Greg话音刚落，Mycroft就挂了电话。他拿起手机给Sherlock发了条短信。

 

短信 2:57pm：入室盗窃，一具尸体，牛津街，监视器被人提前关掉了。来吗？

短信 Sherlock Holmes 2:58pm：来。

 

Greg拿起手机和电话跳进车里，开车去往牛津街。他很讨厌开车到那儿去，因为到处都是人，那些倒霉的观光客一个个看着他的眼神就像他不该存在于此一样。他好不容易找到一个地方停车，然后赶紧去了那家被抢的珠宝店。那里现在已经被警戒带封起来了，而且他觉得自己好像看到了Anderson正在向里面走。

Sally朝他走过来：“年龄五十过半，姓名Dimitri Grasty。我们发现他可能是回到这家店要取什么东西，结果正好赶上了有人偷东西。子弹穿过脑袋，目标相当明确。”

Greg皱起眉：“好吧，有什么线索?”

他从警戒带下面钻过去，跟着Sally走进了珠宝店。她一边讲话一边走进营业厅：“雇员们都出去参加退休晚宴了，他们认为死者大概是回来拿东西，到目前为止还没有家属主动联系。”

Greg点点头，然后低下头看着那具尸体，子弹简直是不偏不倚的从他的额头正中穿了过去。“枪法不错。”他喃喃着：“我叫Sherlock也过来了，希望他能找到我们没看出来的线索。”

Anderson从地面抬起头，双臂交叉在一起：“又在轻视我们了，探长？”

“我没在轻视你，Anderson。给我点能用来抓犯人的证据的话，我马上把Sherlock赶走。”

“犯人枪法不错。”

Greg把手插进衣兜：“然后呢？”

“还有这个男人是在柜台后面工作的。”Anderson说。

“还有呢？”

“还有他差不多五十过半，而且我们也知道他是Dimitri Grasty了。死因是一枪爆头。”

“这些我自己就能看出来了。”Greg抱怨着。他听到外面有一阵骚动，马上反应过来了是怎么回事：“我们最爱的福尔摩斯小兄弟闪亮登场了。”

Sally哼了一声：“还是他哥更招人喜欢。”她咧嘴笑着说。Greg因为她的腔调忍不住皱起眉。“怎么了？”她反问起来。

Greg不禁自嘲。Sherlock确实长得不错，但是他的观点和Sally一致，Mycroft才是福尔摩斯兄弟里更帅的一个，从各个方面看都是。他发现有个警员在做的唯一工作就是让Sherlock远离罪案现场，而Sherlock同时却在喋喋不休的地抱怨着这位警员恶劣的个人卫生正是他的女朋友离开他的原因。Greg抓着Sherlock的肩膀，把他转到另一边：“我没跟你讲过要把这种私人的事情好好放在你自己脑袋里吗？”

“为什么？他早该洗个澡了。”

Greg带着他走到商店：“不带手套就什么都别想碰。”他警告道。Sherlock低头看着地板上的尸体，绕着商店转圈走着。

“找到这人的ID了吗？”

Greg把自己所知道的细节都告诉了他，Sherlock转过身看向窗户上那个子弹孔。“你要找的凶手肯定受过专门的军事训练，是个狙击手。他在这待着是为了防止有人介入这次盗窃。”Sherlock继续看着尸体：“我得看下监控录像。”Sherlock说，“从尸体上看不出太多。可能会有子弹编号，但是没法指望能追踪到人。我们这位狙击手绝对有自知之明。”Sherlock转过身：“他当时在咖啡厅上面的房间。”

Greg点点头：“好吧。Donovan，你到路这边来？”

她点点头跟着他们出了门，死死地盯着Sherlock。他们走近了一个正在百无聊赖的靠墙站着的女人。“宿醉的学生，养了条小狗。”Sherlock一边走一边对着Greg说着：“这些东西搞得她一整夜都睡不着。昨晚她吸了大麻。”

Greg皱起眉，一边走过那个女人身边一边想这些信息都有什么用。Sherlock其实只是在炫耀吧。Greg出示了一下警徽，她叹了口气：“怎么？”她疲惫的问着，还嚼着口香糖。

“楼上的公寓是谁的？”

“没人。”她说：“是空的。”

“昨天你有见到人上楼吗？”

“我昨天没上班，”她说：“去问房子的主人吧。”

“好吧，房子的主人又在哪？”

“他今天不上班，我可以把他的手机号给你。他是一周之前买下的这个地方，我不知道楼上的公寓是不是也算他的。”

“他叫什么名字？”

“Seb，”她翻找着手机通讯录。Sally拿出笔记本把号码记了下来。

“只有姓？”Greg问。

女学生耸了耸肩：“就只是Seb。我只在周一的时候大概看到过他30秒钟。你想要店主的号码么？”

“是的。”

“叫Louis Evans，等下。”她把号码念了出来。Greg感谢了她，然后把Sherlock带了出来。

“我要看那间公寓，探长。”Sherlock抗议道。

“我知道。”Greg说：“但是这要有个过程，没关系的，我能拿到搜查令。”

Sherlock在空气中挥舞着他的胳膊：“真不明白我为什么要费这个事？明知道你们是一群循规蹈矩的公务员。叫我到这儿来到底是为了什么？根本毫无意义！”

Sally翻了个白眼。

“拜托，Sherlock！”Greg在他身后朝他喊，他跟上冲出咖啡店的Sherlock：“Sherlock！”

“我还有工作要做，探长！”他回喊着，然后打车溜之大吉了。Greg握紧了拳头，Sally在那扬着眉毛。

“有什么好吃惊的。”她说。

“闭嘴，Donovan。赶紧搞定这份该死的搜查令。”

Greg依然在翻看着电脑里的文件，填满申请搜查令用的表格。就在这时候，Mycroft打电话过来了。Sally正坐在对面的椅子上，她在他电话铃声响起来的时候很快的抬头看了一眼，然后又低下头回到她的笔记上。“Lestrade。”

“案件进行的怎么样了？”Mycroft开门见山的问。

“我们拿到了个名字。”Greg说：“监控录像那边有什么好消息吗？”

“暂时还没。叫什么？”

“Dimitri Grasty。”Mycroft沉默了。“Mycroft？还在吗？”Sally抬起头对他皱着眉。

“嗯，Dimitri Grasty？你确定吗？”Mycroft问。

“是啊，你还好吗？”

“我得走了，今晚可以见一面吗？”

“你想让我过去？”Greg惊讶的问。

Mycroft又停顿了一下，然后开口：“不，没事了。”

“你想让我过去吗？”Greg又问了一次。Mycroft继续保持着沉默。Greg舔了下嘴唇，决定给自己加把劲：“工作一结束我就过去，行吗？”

“很好。那今晚见。”

“到时见。”Mycroft挂掉了电话，Sally对他扬起了眉毛。

“Mycroft？Sherlock的哥哥？”她看起来充满困惑：“你去Sherlock他哥家要干嘛？”

“我们…我们是朋友。”

“朋友？”Sally的眉毛一直高高的抬着：“你和那个古板的政府公务员是朋友？”

Greg大笑起来：“有这么难以置信吗？”

“大概是因为他讲起话来就像个上阶贵族，而你明显不是？”

“我们有着共同的利益。”Greg试图改变话题。

“是什么？”

“Sherlock。”Greg解释道。

Sally哼了一声，低头继续看她的文件去了。

两小时之后，Sally和Greg找到了咖啡店的店主。LouiseEvans带着他们走过柜台绕到了咖啡店后面。“Seb？我很少看见他。”Louise说：“我们之前简单的交流了一下，他让我以前怎么干就还怎么干，然后就没说什么别的了。”

 

Greg皱起眉：“这地方换了个新老板，但是他却不告诉你应该怎么做生意?”

Louise耸了耸肩：“是挺奇怪的，我承认。但我在这地方干了十四年了，所以我想他大概觉得我凭自己就能做好吧。”Greg和Sally跟着Louise一起上了楼，她打开了公寓门。“之前的所有人——叫Mahmood Samady——那人花了三年时间想要把这地方租出去，但是没人想要。这地方是有点差，所以也难怪。就是这儿了。”

Greg四周看了看，然后戴上了手套。这地方相当冷，感觉像是几个月没开冷气了，但是地毯看上去却非常新。他和Sally走到窗边低头看着下面的街区。

Greg打开了一扇窗户，用手比了个拿枪的手势朝着窗户缝外面瞄着准：“到那家店正好是一条直线。”他说。几秒钟之后，取证小组出现了。“我们这里需要化验，”Greg下着指示：“还有其他情况。你有见到什么人上来吗，Louise？”

“没有。”她说：“也没人下去。”

Greg腾了个地方让化验组走到窗边：“Seb长什么样子？”Sally问。

“很高，深色头发，有点姜黄色。相当适合他。”Louise笑起来：“差不多30多岁吧，我觉得。个子很高，他态度…很冷淡。一看就是那种你肯定不愿意去招惹的人。”

“你见到他的时候他穿的什么衣服？”

“恩，一件黑色衬衫，黑色的牛仔裤吧，好像。”

“英国人？”Sally问。

“事实上，更像是爱尔兰人。”Louise若有所思。

“你有Mahmood的联系方式吗？”

“是啊，大概有吧。”Louise说：“我下楼帮你们找找。”

Sally点点头放Louise走了。她走到Greg身边，朝四周看着：“那就是说我们要找到这个‘Seb’了？”

“怎么会没人知道他的全名呢？”Greg有点生气：“说真的，有人要接管一家商店的时候好歹要盘问一下吧，不是吗？”Greg对法医组道了再见，然后和Sally一起下了楼。他们拿到了Mahmood的手机号，开车回到了苏格兰场。

Mahmood没有接电话，所以他们这一整天也没什么其他可做的了。

Greg回家洗了个澡，换了下衣服，然后去了Mycroft家。他是开车过去的，因为刚一走出公寓就开始下雨了。

他进去之后完全找不到Mycroft，所以他决定试试办公室有没有人。他轻轻敲了下门。“请进。”Mycroft的声音传出来，Greg打开了门。Mycroft正坐在桌子后面，浏览着文件。他把衬衣衣袖挽到了手肘，没有穿背心也没有穿外套，但是却系着领带。他把文件放下来：“我没注意到时间。”他说。

“没关系。”Greg说：“监控录像还没什么发现吗？”

Mycroft站起身开始在房间里走动：“还没。”

Greg跟着Mycroft走到厨房：“味道不错啊。”Greg呢喃着。

“我对此可不敢恭维。”Mycroft说：“某个同事为我提供了一个小锅，我做的唯一一件事就是根据指示把它放到微波炉里。”Greg微笑着坐在桌对面，看着Mycroft弯下身子把那个锅拿出来。“要喝点什么？”

“咖啡？”Greg说：“我来做吧，没事的。”他站起来，按着记忆中的地方找到了杯子。他打开水壶开始烧水，Mycroft拿出咖啡壶放在操作台上。“我应该不会用这个。”Greg承认道。

“没关系。”Mycroft把锅放到一边，“很简单的。”Mycroft站在他身后，递给他了一袋咖啡。Greg觉得Mycroft身体的温暖几乎要穿透薄薄的衬衫从后背传递过来，这让他忍不住稍微往后靠了一点。“放一点儿咖啡到…”Greg按他说的一步步做着。“水一开就把水倒进去，把盖子盖上。”

Greg大笑起来：“这个我还能做到。”他听到Mycroft笑起来，一边靠到旁边开着橱柜，另一只手却刷过他的后背。Greg忍不住战栗着，Mycroft拿出来几个盘子，Greg往壶里倒着水。

他靠在柜台上，看着Mycroft把食物装盘。“这个看起来其实挺不错啊。”

“显然我的同事觉得我工作过于卖力了。”Mycroft微笑着：“但是如果这是奖励的话，我可没什么可抱怨的。”

Greg大笑着，看着咖啡的情况：“这个可以了吗？”他问。

Mycroft一边打开抽屉拿出刀叉，一边分神瞥了一眼:“可以了。”

Greg把咖啡倒出来，把咖啡杯放到桌子上。他坐下来看着Mycroft把盘子端过来，隔着桌子看了下对方，等着Mycroft坐下来然后开始用餐。“挺好吃的。”Greg说：“请将我的赞美传达给主厨。”

“我会的。”他们在舒适的沉默中用着餐，Greg津津有味的吃着食物。“Greg？”过了一会儿Mycroft忽然开口。

“嗯哼？”

“有件事必须要告诉你。”

“怎么了？”Greg抬起头喝了口咖啡。

“Dimitri Grasty正在调查Tatiana Garzone的谋杀案。还记得你的团队发现的那个死在公交车站的俄罗斯女人吗？”

Greg盯着他：“啥？”

“Hadrian Kirkcudbright，国家档案馆的文件，现在是DimitriGrasty。我开始看出这个犯案模式的共同点了。”  
“是什么？”Greg问。

“我。”

Greg眨了眨眼。Mycroft。共同点。“你有危险吗？”过了几秒钟，他才消化了这个概念，然后开口问道，“你需要提高安保等级还是什么的？”

“我没有危险，起码我不觉得有。”

Greg皱起眉吃完了这顿饭，把刀叉放回盘子上：“信息量有点大啊，Mycroft。”

“我知道。”

Greg皱着眉：“我这边明天有新线索可以跟进。有个买下了咖啡店的人，但是好像没人知道那是谁。”

“他叫什么名字？”

“只知道叫‘Seb’。”

Mycroft摇了摇头：“我对这个名字没有印象。”

Greg揉了揉脸：“上帝啊，这个案子。跟这件案子比起来鼠路案真是小巫见大巫了。”

“有什么我能帮到你的地方吗？”

“就做好你这边的工作吧。”Greg承认Mycroft的交际圈和知识领域会很有用，尤其这次他是——什么呢？敌人的目标？

Mycroft站起身清走了盘子。Greg看着他。他的衬衣有一边松散开来，这让他忍不住因此微笑起来。看来他也不是每分每秒都是完美的。Greg舔了舔嘴唇，这样他就知道自己现在应该做什么了。他应该管好自己的手。同时，他也知道自己不应该做什么。他不应该就这么站起来吻他吻到不省人事。但是这可是Mycroft Holmes，而且该死的，要是他不是他见过的最最迷人的人就好了。

Greg在Mycroft打开水龙头的时候站起来，他转过身来看着他。Greg靠在橱柜上，看着Mycroft倒洗涤剂。Mycroft Holmes。居然要亲手洗盘子。

这件事过于日常化，极其的“非Mycroft Holmes”，以至于Greg完全控制不住自己。他用手扶住Mycroft的下巴给他了一个吻。

Mycroft没有退开。他们的嘴唇互相纠缠了一阵子才彼此分开，但是这时候他们的脸依然很靠近。他们就这样静默着，像是一幅静止画，直到他们的嘴唇又一次碰到一起。谁也不知道是谁先开始的。

他们互相探索着对方的口腔，Mycroft走了一步离开了水槽，紧紧压住Greg的身体，把他推到后面的柜台上。Greg用胳膊搂住他，脑海中什么想法都没有，就那样沉浸在舌尖的感觉上，把手放上他的肩膀。

Mycroft先退开了身体，一声喘息从他的唇间溢出。他转头看了看水槽，里面的水都快溢出来了，他急忙关掉了水龙头。他重新回头看着Greg，嘴唇还分开着，眼神也有些迷离。

Greg伸出手够到他的臀部，把他朝自己压近了一点。他们又分享了几个蜻蜓点水般的轻吻。“这不是——”Mycroft呢喃着，Greg用另一个亲吻打断了他。“这不是——mmff…Greg。”

Greg把他搂的更紧，感受着他在自己的下身贴近他的时候那种颤抖。“怎么了？”Greg声音暗哑。

“这件事是计划之外的。”Mycroft在Greg揉捏着他的臀部的时候努力说出来。

“我知道。”Greg说。他仰起头深吸了一口气，闭上了眼睛。他重新睁眼看着Mycroft，对方似乎有点期期艾艾，眼光不确定的闪烁着。“我知道。”Greg重复了一遍：“我知道，我知道，我知道，计划肯定不会是这样子的，但是上帝啊，Mycroft。”

“我也明白。”Mycroft伸出手触摸着Greg一侧的脖颈：“我明白。”

他们就这样凝视着彼此。Greg颤抖着呼出一口气。他根本没法让自己的手从Mycroft身后移开，他也感觉到对方的昂扬已经隔着衣服顶着自己。Greg自己的欲望也在他们身体之间紧绷着，他知道这就能让Mycroft明白自己有多么想要。

Mycroft露出一个自嘲的笑容：“就这一次。”他喃喃着，Greg对他咧嘴笑起来：“没错，就这一次。我是说，这又不会有什么坏处，不是吗？”

“恰恰相反，Greg。如果这真的有坏处，那应该是你的做法不对。”

Greg大笑起来，Mycroft回赠他一个微笑。他们又一次亲吻起来，Greg把舌头滑进Mycroft唇间，Mycroft忍不住战栗着。

Greg维持着接吻的姿势笑了笑，小声说着：“洗碗的事情怎么办？”

“不洗了。”Mycroft说完就把他拉进又一个深吻中。Greg呻吟着，顺着Mycroft的动作往后退出了厨房。Mycroft此时把亲吻范围扩大到了他的脖子上，Greg踢掉了自己的鞋子。

“你想在哪要我？”Greg问。

“到沙发上。现在，先脱掉牛仔裤。”

Greg咧开嘴笑着，迅速的解开了裤子：“饥渴了吗，Mycroft？”

“我现在没心情等。”

Greg因为他这句话呻吟起来，用力亲吻着他，手指深深陷在他的衬衫里。Mycroft的手指灵活的解开Greg的裤子拉链，把他的牛仔裤拉下来的同时也把他的内裤带下来了一点。Greg跌跌撞撞的走向沙发，抓着Mycroft的腰带把他朝自己拉近。Greg褪下他的牛仔裤和内衣，倒在沙发上抬头看着Mycroft，剧烈的喘息着，用手握住了自己的欲望。

Mycroft看着他的动作吃惊的张开了嘴：“停下。”Mycroft喃喃着。

“你自己来啊。”Greg气息不稳的说着，用拇指急切的摩擦着自己的顶端。Mycroft走向他，跨坐在他身上，用手拽着Greg的头发让他抬起头。他们的嘴唇之间只有一个吐息的距离，但是Mycroft却一直让Greg的头这样向后仰着。Greg装作抗争着，试图和他接吻，可Mycroft的唇瓣却游移到他的脖颈间，吮吸着他的肩窝。Greg的欲望在二人之间挺立着，他试图动一下自己的下身，可是另一个男人好像一点这种意思都没有。“基督啊，Mycroft。”Greg呻吟着。

Greg伸手够到另一个男人的长裤，解开之后尽最快速度把他们脱了下来。Mycroft停止了对他脖子的攻击转而帮他把自己的长裤和内衣一起脱下来。他们的身体彼此相抵，欲望互相贴近着。Mycroft移动着自己的腰部，用手握住了二人的硬挺。

Greg瞥了一眼下面，因为见到的景象而呻吟着。他重新抬头看着Mycroft，又一次亲吻着他。Greg的手加入了Mycroft的动作，迷失在剧烈的器官感受中。他们的前额抵在一起，Greg用一只手推挤着对方的臀瓣，加快了他们欲望之间互相摩擦的速度。Mycroft沉重的呼吸和Greg渴望的呻吟像是协奏曲一样此起彼伏着。

Greg把头仰起来靠在沙发靠背上，看着对面的男人。Fuck。“Mycroft，你真是让人难以想象。”他轻声说。Mycroft又一次吻上他，Greg感觉到Mycroft的臀部剧烈的颤动着，他放开他，感受着Mycroft在他们的手间释放着，这足以使Greg也到达释放的边缘。他们气喘吁吁的靠在一起，身体放松着，试着找回自己的呼吸。Mycroft的脸颊靠在Greg的前额上，他就那样抱着他。“Mmm，Mycroft，”Greg呢喃着，Mycroft开始往后退：“不，不，你不要动。起码现在不要。”

Mycroft叹了口气，继续靠在他身上。他用鼻子蹭了蹭Greg的脖颈，Greg的手从他的臀部移动到他的后背上，慢慢画着圈。Mycroft亲吻着他的脖子，Greg就这样微笑起来。

Mycroft放开了他，坐到沙发上，用手帕擦拭着自己。他转头看着Greg：“要穿我的衬衫吗？”他问。

Greg低头看了看自己的情况，大笑起来：“恩，我现在是有点…一团糟。Please。谢啦。”

Mycroft探身过来，Greg亲了他一下，看着他站起身走到一个Greg目测是卧室的房间里。Greg重新穿好内裤坐在那里等着。

他回来的时候穿着新衬衣，没有戴领带，还给Greg带了一件。Greg很快的脱下了自己的衬衫，又逮到Mycroft直愣愣的张着嘴看着自己。他故意慢慢穿上Mycroft带来的衬衣，享受着柔软的面料滑过皮肤的感觉。他没有系上最上面的两颗扣子。

Mycroft坐在他身边，他们的大腿紧靠在一起，然后互相分享了一个慵懒的，长久的吻。Mycroft对他懒洋洋的笑了一下。

“做这个太舒服了，忍不住也不能怪我们。”Greg说。

Mycroft忍不住嗤笑着，看着他。Greg轻轻吻了下他的嘴角。Mycroft喘息着，拉近Greg加深了这个吻。Greg几乎立刻就意识到自己对他的唇似乎永远都不会腻烦。那种感觉，他的味道都在紧紧拽着他步步深陷，使他沉浸在这柔软的触感中，唇舌放松着互相刷过。他们就这样缠绵着亲吻着，直到Greg转过身，用手指摩挲着Mycroft的脸颊，下颌，肩膀，然后重新回到他的后颈，揉进他的发间。

他想要让Mycroft就这样躺在自己面前，剥光他，在他身上的每个地方都留下自己的印记。这样他才能真正弄明白，这个人身上到底有什么神秘莫测的力量，令自己如此沉迷。而如果这就是坠入爱河——万一这是坠入爱河——那这也不算是世界上最糟糕的事情吧。Greg的手慢慢降到Mycroft胸口的位置，那里坚实又溢满安全感。

Greg最后给了他一个甜蜜的吻，然后不情愿的缩回身体。

Mycroft的目光一直都停留在他身上：“Greg，我很抱歉，可我现在有些要务需要处理。”

Greg点点头：“嗯，没关系，我明白的。”

Mycroft伸出手捏了捏他的肩膀，Greg看着他，看着他低下头舔了舔嘴唇：“这又不是最后一次。”他说。

Greg皱起眉，开始怀疑起自己的耳朵，是不是听错了刚刚Mycroft说了什么。“这次…不是吗？”Mycroft重新抬头看着他，脸上带着不赞成的表情：“你觉得呢，Greg？你敢说这会是最后一次吗？”

“我只知道我不希望这是最后一次。”Greg承认：“这很美好，Mycroft。真的，真的很好。”

“我知道。”

“就只是性?”Greg问。

“是的，当然了。”

“我觉得这项对话我们已经反复进行过好几次了，Mycroft。”

Mycroft笑了笑：“我也意识到了，我很少会变更自己曾经的决定。”

Greg审视着他。他向前靠过去，移动了一下自己的位置，让他在对Mycroft耳语的时候嘴唇恰好擦过他的耳朵：“很好。因为我想试试你在我身体里会是什么感觉。”他听到Mycroft的呼吸一瞬间停滞了，Greg在他耳后的一点落下一个吻然后才恋恋不舍的退回来。他用拇指描画着Mycroft的唇线：“我的这个小想法这次就先留着，下次再用。”

他想要离开，可是Mycroft用手指钩住他衬衣的顶端，把他拉过来深深地吻住了。Greg呻吟着，但是正当他开始迷失自我，正当他开始觉得也许他可以和Mycroft再来一轮的时候，Mycroft放开了他。“晚安，Greg。”他说。

Greg慢慢露出一个笑容，站起身调整着自己的裤子：“别工作的太辛苦了。”他一边走到门口一边这样说着，然后走上了回家的路。

当他早晨到了办公室的时候，他发现Sherlock已经在那里了，而且坐着他的椅子，开着他的电脑。

“滚出我的座位。”Greg对他皱起眉：“你在看我的电脑吗？一边去。”

Sherlock扬起头看着他：“我们得重新过一遍Kirkcudbright案。”

“可以，但是你要先把你光滑的小屁蛋从我的椅子上挪下来。”

Sherlock愠怒着，但却还是老老实实的坐到了另一把椅子上。Greg坐下来对着自己的电脑屏幕皱起眉：“你是不是看我邮件了？”他看着自己的收件箱。倒不是说他有什么要藏着掖着的，这是原则性问题。

“他们无聊透了。都很无聊。什么都好无聊。”

“真精彩。”Greg呢喃着。他讨厌处于这种情感状态下的Sherlock。Sherlock一拳锤在桌子上。“喂！别这样！”Greg警告道。

Sherlock翻了个白眼：“拜托，Lestrade，我们到底有哪里没注意到？”

“我也不知道。”Greg说：“我已经看了这个案子有一百遍了。我不知道。”

Sherlock站起来环顾着房间：“想象一下如果你是Hadrian Kirkcudbright”

“什么？”

“闭嘴。”Sherlock猛地打断他。

Greg叹了口气看着他。

“不对，不要不说话，我需要你激发出我的想法。”Sherlock告诉他。

“好吧…”Greg说。

“别只说‘好吧’，说点有用的东西。案件相关的东西。生命中第一次试着用用你的脑子吧。把你自己想象成Hadrian Kirkcudbright。”

“我是Hadrian Kirkcudbright，”Greg暴躁的说。

“他正在工作，他已经连续工作了四个小时了。这时候有一个人——杀他的凶手——走进了他的办公室，站在他身后给他抹了脖子。那肯定是他认识的人，他曾经见过的人，因为他并没有吃惊。”

“那里的雇员？”

“都查过了。”

“家人？”

“不是妻子。不是兄弟。也不是孩子干的。肯定是那里的雇员。”Sherlock喃喃着，手在空气中挥了一下：“但是又不是。为什么不呢？因为他们到那里的速度不够快。不是他们，因为他们不是左撇子——拜托，探长，跟我一起想！我们到底有哪没注意到？”

“是MORnetwork把摄像头关掉的？”Greg试图让自己的话显得更有说服力一点。

“这是不相关问题。他们又不是凶手，他们只是辅助了某个人。他们是用来争取时间的。可是到底是谁呢？一个知道摄像头在哪的人。他们了解这栋房子，知道金属探测器，也知道安保情况。”Sherlock喘着气，双手都在空气中乱挥着。“安保！安保！”Sherlock皱起眉：“告诉我房间的平面图。”

“平面图？我没有平面图。”

“描述给我听。”

Greg叹了口气，回想了一下。他在脑海里走过那栋建筑，同时描述着：“走廊，起居室，厨房，餐厅，楼下的浴室，又一间起居室。上楼，中间有平台，办公室，两间卧室，浴室，控制室，第三层，又两间卧室——”

“控制室？”Sherlock提问。

“——是啊，控制监控的地方。”

“蠢蛋！为什么现在才告诉我这个？”

“只是间控制室，我不觉得这和案子有什么相关性。”

“当然有相关性！它和什么都有关，你个白痴。你是怎么用你如此狭窄的脑容量存活这么多年的？Lestrade！谁来看守警卫？”

Greg摇摇头：“谁来看守警卫？我没明白，Sherlock。”

“你为什么不告诉我监控室是在这栋房子里面的？”

“我不明白你到底明白什么了。”

“安保人员，Lestrade！他是被监控室的操作员杀掉的。”

Greg皱起眉头。监控操作员。“但是为什么——”

“为什么，为什么，为什么，你们一个个都关心的是为什么而不是下手的人是谁，这么明显。太明显了。保安可以看着监控，他知道房子里的每个人都在哪，他能看到Kirkcudbright，Kirkcudbright看到他肯定不会吃惊，而且他可以安安全全的地提前关掉金属探测器，因为他就是保安。然后他告诉Kirkcudbright他在监控录像看到了什么东西，他们设置了画面，他割断他的喉咙，重新走回控制室，再大喊大叫着说监控录像被关掉了，但是现在又打开了，而且Kirkcudbright已经死了。”

Greg点点头，迁就着他的说法：“干得漂亮，Sherlock，可是动机呢？”

“妻子。”

Greg皱起眉：“妻子？”

“买凶杀人。”

“妻子买凶杀人？”Greg重复了一遍。

“你脑子太慢了。他打她，记得吗？跟上我的思路。”

“可是这又不意味着她想要他死。”

“她当然想要他死。你是不是忘了他都是在哪打的她了？”Greg皱着眉：“好吧，那我们这就去找嫌疑人吧。”他站起来，看着旁边的文件。

“你在干嘛？”

“找找安保人员名单。”

“Sebastian Moran 和 Laila Jones，”Sherlock很快就记了起来。他的眼睛突然惊讶的睁大了：“哦！”

“又怎么了？”

“Sebastian Moran。”

Greg叹了口气：“拜托，Sherlock，虽然我不想承认，但是你得说出来我才能知道。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼：“Seb。”

“Seb？”

“咖啡店的老板，Lestrade。还有Sebastian Moran，监控操作员兼保安。”Greg把文件放在桌子上。Shit。“这些巧合已经太过巧合到不像巧合了吧，不是吗？”

“没错。”Sherlock同意道。

Greg冲到门口打开门：“Donovan！马上给我组一队人去找Sebastian Moran。他是Kirkcudbright家里的保安，也是Dimitri Grasty被害案的嫌犯。”

“是，长官。”Sally飞快的敲打着键盘，对于他突然宣布嫌疑人这一行为毫无质疑。

Edmund抬头看着Greg：“需要我现在去Kirkcudbright家吗？我之前见过Kirkcudbright夫人，她请我喝过茶。”

“好，”Greg同意道：“嗯，好主意。我刚才好像在哪看到Dimmock警官了，让他跟你一起去。”Ed马上起身跑出了办公室。

“我们已经锁定了一所建筑，长官。”Sally喊道：“不是普通的房子，是间仓库。”Greg和Sherlock越过她的肩膀看着屏幕上的地图。

“马上组队。”Greg喊道：“所有穿着制服的警官，我们现在要去追捕两件杀人案的犯人，装备必须齐全，包括防弹背心。这人很可能是狙击手，而且是全副武装的。”

接下来的十五分钟是在一段可以被称为有组织的混乱的时间中度过的，Greg团队的人员和一些其他队里的人已经整装待发。这件事完全是他一个人来发号施令，看到这么多人毫无疑问地接受他的命令，真的让他非常宽慰。

“我要和你一起去。”Sherlock说。

“没门，Sherlock。”Greg指着他：“这次我不能冒这个险，抱歉，好吗。乖乖待在这，我回来就开车带你回家，要么你就直接回家，怎么都行。但是你绝对不能跟来，听到没？我是认真的，Sherlock。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼：“好吧。”他冲出房门狠狠地把门摔上了。

Greg瞥了一眼Sally，然后重新回头看着房间里的人们：“要去抓杀人犯了，都动起来！”

半小时之后，Greg坐在他自己的车里，边听着耳机里的声音，边看着他带的队伍在仓库四周包围着。除了武装好的大量警官之外，那片空地上空空如也，没有人也没有车。“这里没人，长官。”耳机里传来声音。

“到处查一下。”Greg命令道。

“我们查过了，长官。这里只有一大块空地。”

“Shit！”Greg下了车，快速的潜入了这栋建筑。Sally靠在墙上摇摇头。Greg环顾着这间仓库。这里寒冷潮湿，完全看不出之前都是用来做什么的。他在墙上看到了一个白色的小块，于是皱起眉，走向它。

那是一块普通的白色卡片，上面有红色油漆手写的字。

 

上面只有“下次见吧，Lestrade探长。”这几个字。这几个字充满了个人指向性，令他无比震惊。

Sally站在他身边看着这张纸。“作为证据收起来。”Greg喃喃着：“记得先拍照。”

她点点头：“你还好吗，长官？”

Greg继续盯着它。一种后知后觉的，脆弱的，可怕的感觉忽然淹没了他。短短的几个字就是一次针对个人的袭击。一个警告，一个威胁。又是嘲弄。Greg几乎可以听到这张纸上传来的讥笑声。“这该死的是谁？”Greg转身背对着这张卡片。

Sally摇摇头：“只是几个字而已，长官。很可能是凑巧猜到是你什么的。”

“他知道我追查到他了。他知道这是我的案子。”Greg皱起眉：“对了，我得开车回警局。必须决定下一步动作，Sally——”

“这里的事情我来负责。”

Greg点点头。

“谢了。Shit。”

他走出去，在上车之前还在低声咕哝着。他把车上的收音机打开。他不太确定自己要怎么解释这次的事。

他驶离仓库的所在地，开到几个小巷。他从后视镜注意到有一辆红色的小车在后面。他打开左转向灯，在一辆没法超过的自行车后面等着。这辆自行车和那辆小红车都向右拐了，现在开在他后面的是一辆银色的捷豹。这车不错啊。Shit，他到底要怎么解释他们这次跟丢了一个身负两件命案又很可能曾经闯进国家档案馆的嫌疑犯的？他的名字又是怎么他妈出现在那张该死的纸上的？他向左拐进了一条比较繁忙的道路。看到交通指示灯他停下来。他注意到泰晤士河正好在他的右手边。伦敦真是让人惊奇。

落日让他有点看不清路，所以Greg把遮阳板放了下来。他感觉到车到了联动点的时候信号灯正好变了颜色，所以他把车开到了路中间。一切已经太晚了，他刚刚注意到一辆黑色的SUV在他的左手边。它向他加速，飞驰着，毫不犹豫的地猛撞向Greg的车。他咒骂着，绝望地试图转向，用力踩着刹车，但是那辆车还是在不停地撞向他。

Greg的车穿过一个塑料的屏障，直直的坠落，坠落到泰晤士河里。他成功的在入水的一刻把自己的身体撑起来，安全气囊狠狠地撞上了他的身体。


	24. Nothing on the dry land

2006年8月

Greg的车穿过一个塑料的屏障，直直的坠落，坠落到泰晤士河里。他成功的在入水的一刻把自己的身体撑起来，安全气囊狠狠地撞上了他的身体。

他呼吸困难，心脏砰砰直跳。他抬起手想掩住口鼻，可却看到满手鲜血。

哦糟透了他的车在下沉。暗色的水模糊了挡风窗，车身开始倾斜。上帝啊。不，该死的。他会死在泰晤士河底的车里，这将会可怕至极，而且没有任何人会想念他。这种感觉就像是汽车正在萎缩，就像他正在被塞进这个世界上最小的盒子里。他的心脏在胸腔中疯狂的跳动。他好像又成了那个小孩子，被压在水下，无法出声，无法脱身。

不，不，不能像这样死去。不要以这种死法。

不要死。不要死。5.4.3.2.1.动动脑子，Greg，你这个蠢蛋。

他用颤抖的手解开了安全带，其中一只手腕上传来碎裂一样的剧痛，但是他无视了它。他拼命的试图推开车门，但是水压已经大到令车门无法正常打开。

逃生路线。他需要逃生路线。车窗。是玻璃做的。得打破它。他环视了一下车内，直接踢估计不会有效。用车钥匙？不，应该不行。

他看到了后座上的头枕。他按下两边的按钮，在把它从车后座抽出来的时候感觉到车体倾斜的更厉害了。水已经覆盖了车窗，他把头扭向另一边，背对车窗的地方，然后用头枕下面的金属尖头撬着车窗下面的位置。它裂开了。

他深吸了一口气，然后用他能聚集起的最大力量，用力的砸开了车窗。水流开始涌入车内，冲到他的脸上，他尽力屏住呼吸从车窗中的缝隙游了出去。

他感觉自己的衬衣被玻璃钩到撕裂了，而且他认为他的腿也在从车里脱身的时候被划开了，但是他必须迎着光亮不停的向上游，游，游。

他的衣服很沉重，他觉得自己正在被它们往下拽。不过他依旧没有停止，努力的向上游，游，游，直到终于到了水面能够呼吸。他先踩着水在原地待了一下，然后用力一踢，游向一边。他看到远处有一条橙色的船。RNLI。哦上帝啊。

他拖着沉重的步子走出了水面，脸朝下趴在了河床的混凝土上。他很幸运，现在不是涨潮的时候，否则他下落的速度一定会更快。他低头看到衬衫右边的位置被划开了，晕开了一大片红色。他可能是在窗口那里割伤自己了。不过这很奇怪，他并没感觉到痛。他的手腕却在隐隐作痛，他紧紧闭上了双眼。船靠近了他，两名船员下来给他盖上了毯子，检查他的伤。他凝视着水面，他的车正在水面之下。泰晤士河有多深呢？它现在到底了吗？河里是不是有鱼？Mycroft和Sherlock肯定会知道这些问题的答案。他听到了警笛声，听到了从土壤下方传来的脚步声，医护人员跑到了他身边。

他们在问他的名字，他的年龄，还有他有没有药物过敏。是Greg Adams。不。Lestrade。是Greg Lestrade。他从17岁开始就不再是Greg Adams了。现在他已经39岁了，他也没有药物过敏史。他是个警察。事实上是探长，他感觉很好同时又很糟，他也没什么人需要打电话通知。他被注射了吗啡，在他们检查他身侧的伤口的时候，又给他加盖了两个毯子，另外好像有人在剪开他的裤腿，那可是他最喜欢的一条裤子。他看到自己身体上有很大的伤口，他们用手压住伤口的时候他忍不住畏缩了一下。

他被送进了救护车里，他小声呢喃着大概应该打个电话给苏格兰场，因为他是那里的警察，他们也许需要知道发生了什么。

但是没有。没有其他能让他在这种时候联系的人了。

“你需要放松，Greg。你呼吸过度了。”是吗？“跟着我一起呼吸，Greg，像这样。然后出气。吸气，拜托，和我一起做，Greg。我们现在要给你戴上氧气罩。”那个面罩被放在了他的脸上，Greg想要把它扯开，因为这玩意太有束缚性了，感觉就像他又被困在了水下。但是他克制住了挣扎的冲动，因为他知道这东西其实是在帮他呼吸。他吸了一口气，手紧紧地攥着担架。“很好，Greg。做得很好。”医护人员正在剪开他的衬衣。“看起来不太深。”她看着他身体上的伤口：“你会没事的，Greg，好吗？”

吗啡又一次注入。倒不是说他很需要这吗啡，因为他现在并没怎么觉得疼。只是觉得冰冷而麻木。

他被从救护车里推出来然后送进了医院，径直被送进了一间病房，里面有一名顾问医师正等着给他检查身体。他身上的湿衣服被换成了医院的病号服，还盖了一张新的干毛毯。“你腿上的伤需要缝针，但是你身侧的伤口没有我们一开始想的那么严重。”医生说：“你要小心，这会让你痛上好一阵子，而且你最好不要动的太厉害。看上去你的手腕也骨折了。我们得给你做一次X光。”

Greg把那个氧气面罩从脸上拿了下来。“我需要…我需要跟他们描述一下那辆把我撞下去的车。”他猛地坐起来，声音听起来怪异而颤抖。

“警察很快就会到，但是我们得先给你处理伤口。”

“那个人还在那里，我必须——”

医生重新把他推倒在床上。“——还不行，Greg。让我们做好我们的本职工作，然后你再去做你自己的工作。”

他闭上眼睛，放任医护人员在他周围，包扎他的身体，缝合他的腿，给他注射止痛药和抗生素。

——————————————————————————————————

一个小时之后，他抬头看着Sally走进了房间。她睁大了眼睛。“上帝啊，头儿。”她走过来：“你还好吗？”

“不算太好。”Greg皱起眉。

“发生了什么？”

“我也不知道。我当时正在开车，那个疯子突然把我撞进了泰晤士河。”

“那个车的外形？”

“大型车，好像是黑色的SUV。我没看太清。”

“咱们这边已经有人在查监控了，”Sally坐在床边的一个座位上。Greg点点头。“我不…我不知道发生了什么。只是感觉他们是故意撞我的。”他皱着眉：“我想我就是他们的目标。”该死的为什么他会是他们的目标？

“你没伤的太惨简直是幸运。”

“我知道。”Greg说：“幸好它是从左边撞过来的。没直接撞到我身上，Sal，它一直在往路边推我。”

“有什么需要我帮你打电话的人吗？”

“没有。”

“父母？”

Greg皱起眉。父亲？“不，没事的。我不想让他担心。”

Sally点点头：“那你前妻呢？”

“没必要。”

“Greg，我想和你待在这，可是…我更想要抓住对你做了这种事情的混蛋。”

Greg感激的对她微笑。“没关系，去做吧。我没事的。反正我还要去做X光还是什么的那种东西。”

“我会给你打电话的，好吗？”她轻轻捏了下他的胳膊。

“我的手机在泰晤士河里，Sally。”

她大笑起来，Greg也咧嘴笑着。“我会给你带个手机过来的。”

“谢谢。”

她又捏了他一下，然后离开了。他叹了口气，闭上眼睛，试图找个更舒服的位置好好躺下来。

——————————————————————————————————

接下来的几个小时他吃了不少药，做了X光（确认了他的左手腕骨折了，混蛋），而且打上了石膏。

他陷入了深眠，当然是通过药物辅助。

他醒来的时候已经是下午六点钟，既困惑又愤怒于他不知道时间，因为他的手表也坏掉了。他躺在床上，听着繁杂的噪声，脉搏声、呻吟声还有咳嗽的声音。他得尽快离开这儿。

他接下来的几个小时一直睡睡醒醒，被各种各样的护士检查身体，他们告诉他早餐过后他就可以离开了。Sally过来的时候，带了几串葡萄，还有一个新手机。其实这是她的一个旧手机，但是也比没有要好。她给他带了一件衬衣，几件内衣还有睡裤。Greg没有问这些都是谁的。

“你找到什么线索了吗？”他问。

她坐了下来：“我们看过了所有能找到的监控，但是那辆车一出伦敦我们就找不到了。车牌号码是假的。”

Greg叹了口气，摇了摇头：“果然是这样。这件事是刻意针对我的。越想我就越觉得我是他们的目标。”

“为什么？”

MORnetwork。他和Mycroft之间的关系。Moran。以上的这些都是原因。但是不知怎的他知道，他不能把这些说出来。“我也不知道。”他转而这样说道：“你能让我搭车回家吗？”

她点点头：“当然。”

穿好都——谢天谢地——略显宽松的衬衣和睡裤之后，Greg跟着Sally去了停车场。他的腿不痛，手腕也不痛，但是每走一步他身侧的伤口都在疼。他们从Greg的邻居手上拿到了备用钥匙（感谢上帝他之前有脑子做这个），然后他直接上床躺下了。他的身体开始越来越痛。

“需要什么别的吗？”Sally递给他一些吐司和咖啡，又给他拿了电脑之后问。

“没了，Donovan。你真是太棒了，谢谢你。”

她对他微笑着：“需要什么的话就给我打电话。”

Greg点点头。她摩擦了一下他的手臂，把他一个人留在了卧室。他叹了口气，闭上眼。他调整了一下姿势试着让自己能躺的舒服一点，但是却因为身侧传来的痛苦而畏缩着。

又过了几个小时，他被Sally刺耳的手机铃声吵醒了。他对它皱着眉。未知号码。他接了电话。“Lestrade。”

“Greg，我得知你在工作上遇到了一些问题。”是Mycroft。Greg一听到他的声音就感觉自己的身体放松了下来。“你还好吗？”

“我很好。”Greg说着，又一次闭上双眼。

“Sherlock可不这么认为。”

“我很好，Mycroft。你怎么拿到这个号码的？”

“你在哪？”

Greg叹着气：“不久之前刚离开医院。我现在在家。”

“大概半小时之后会有车到你家。你要来和我待在一起。Sherlock的命令。”

“我什么时候开始听Sherlock的命令了？”

“很好。我的命令。”

“我也不会听你的命令。”Greg说着，但是却忍不住露出笑容。

“哦，来真的吗？之前的某个夜晚似乎并不是这样的。”某个夜晚…现在他记起来了。

“那不一样。”Greg咕哝着。

“别让我求你。上车。”

Greg因为那种命令的强调哆嗦了一下：“能晚点再让你求我吗？”

“不太可能。”Mycroft回答道。

“但也不是完全没可能，是吧？”

“你会来吗？”Mycroft问。

“好吧，晚点见。”

“让司机帮你打包行李。今晚见。”Mycroft挂断了电话。

——————————————————————————————————

半小时之后，Greg家的门被敲响了。Greg强忍疼痛下了床，他腿上的伤口在他走动的时候开始剧痛，身上的也是。好吧，他应该再多吃点止痛药了。

他看门看到了Mycroft众多司机之中的一位，他能认出来是因为有几次在他的公寓和Mycroft的办公室之间的路上是他在开车。他让他进门，注意到那人手上提着旅行箱。“谢谢。”那个男人环视着公寓。“可以让我看看您的衣柜吗？”Greg点点头走在前面带路，然后坐在了床上。“有什么特别的东西您希望可以随身携带吗？”司机问。

“只带内衣，袜子什么的就够了。最下面的抽屉里有几条运动裤，上面的抽屉里是T恤。我知道Mycroft对于西服和衬衣之类的那一套但是…”Greg停下来，不确定自己为什么在试图对着Mycroft的司机为自己辩护。

司机从Greg的衣服里挑出几件，重新叠好了放在袋子里。Greg告诉他卫生间的位置，好让他能拿上牙刷和其他卫浴用品。Greg低头看着那个旅行箱。他已经数不清自己像这样打包了多少次，也不确定到底要带几天的衣服。不知道Mycroft的动机，让他感觉整件事都很令人不安。掉进泰晤士河然后让Mycroft一举成为他的小护士可绝对不在他的计划范围之内。

Mycroft穿着护士服的画面忽然取悦了他，他几乎要大笑起来，直到他的身体提醒他这个带动腹部的动作会令他既不舒服又疼痛。

Greg把电脑递给司机，还有其他一些生活必需品，然后开始离开公寓。司机按下了电梯按钮。“我去走楼梯。”Greg说。男人在胸前叠起了胳膊。

“您不能走楼梯，探长。”

“为什么？”

“因为您正身处剧痛之中。”

“我不能进电梯。”门慢慢打开，Greg看了一眼里面。不知怎么的这个箱子看起来更像是很久之前用来对人酷刑折磨的椅子，他几乎可以想象自己困在里面被水淹没的样子。“绝对不行。”Greg说：“我们楼下见。”

“您像Holmes先生一样顽固。”司机抱怨着，开始和他一起走楼梯。Greg感激的微笑着跟上他。下楼用了很长一段时间，他身体的每一部分都在剧痛，即使是最微小的动作都受不了。他知道他的胸口被安全气囊击伤了，而且一小时之内都不许再吃止痛药，他的四肢都开始提醒他他今天都经历了什么。

他们终于到了车边，司机为他打开车门让他上车。

“你为Mycroft工作多久了？”Greg问。

“三年。”司机说。

“他是个好上司吗？”

“是最好的。”司机说。

“具体好在哪里？”

“我本来是个毒贩，小偷。他把我从早期的坟墓里解救出来了。”

Greg皱起眉，看着窗外。这个答案他可没想到。“为什么？”Greg还是问了。

“他说我身上有对他来说有用的技能。而且我从那以后就再没有回过头。现在我又有了一样金钱买不到的技能。”

“是什么？”

“永恒的忠诚。”司机停在Crusader House外面的时候说道：“现在，探长，这次我要怎么说服您乘电梯？”

“你说服不了我。”

司机夸张的叹了口气，然后为他打开车门：“反正我现在能明白他为什么喜欢您了。”

“为什么？”Greg皱着眉，慢慢从车里钻出去。

“您一直坚持自己的原则。即使您的原则会让您更加痛苦。”

Greg没有再说话，他们开始慢慢爬上楼梯。Greg开始希望Mycroft住在最底层了。他的双腿就像灌了铅。司机在他们上楼的过程中一直都跟在他的身后，直到他们终于到了Mycroft那一层。他走过去，司机打开了客房的门。

“床已经铺好了。”他说：“墙上有电视，我会去给您拿点喝的和食物，Holmes先生会尽快回家。”

Greg点点头爬上床。房间的壁纸是红色的，窗子开着，可以看到下面的街道。床单是柔滑的深灰色，两侧是复杂的图案。Greg把上面的垫子掀开，把身体滑进被子下面，放任自己陷入床垫里。它把他整个裹起来了，他几乎轻轻呻吟起来。我也要买个像这样的床垫，他想。

他拿过电视遥控器，打开了墙上的电视。除了无聊的午后节目没什么可看的，但是能有些噪声填补空虚也很让人欣慰。司机给他拿了一杯咖啡，一杯橙汁，还有三明治和水果拼盘。“还需要什么别的吗？”他问。

“不用了，这些就够了。”Greg告诉他：“谢谢你。”

司机微笑着把一张纸放在床上，和Greg的手机放在一起。“这是Holmes先生的紧急联络号码。如果您有什么紧急需求，记得拨打背面的号码。下次再见，探长。”

“谢谢。”

Greg一整天都在看糟糕的电视节目，尽力吃下点食物，并试图让自己睡一会。他的身体已经因为恒定的疼痛而麻木了，这让他既不能动，又不能起来给自己来杯咖啡什么的。

另外，待在一个陌生的、舒适的床上也让他觉得很别扭。没错，Mycroft下令让他过来，但是令Greg感到不安的是他不理解这是为什么，这又意味着什么。

下午的时候，他终于给父亲打了个电话。可是他只能通过电话答录机留言说他在工作中受伤了，但他没事所以不用担心，如果他想聊聊的话可以再打过来。

在下午5:23的时候，Greg听到了开门和关门的声音。他调小了电视的音量，仔细听着。他听到脚步声越来越近，然后是轻轻的敲门声。

“请进。”

门开了，Mycroft走了进来。“你怎么样？”他站在墙边。

“有点疼但是不怎么严重。你怎么知道的？”Greg问。

“Sherlock早晨去了新苏格兰场，被告知了此事。我本应该早点联系你的，如果我能早点知道的话。”Mycroft紧紧抿着嘴唇。

“没事的。”Greg说：“这不是什么大事，真的。手腕有点疼，但是我会休几周假。过个一两个月我就会活蹦乱跳的了。”

“究竟发生了什么？”

“Sherlock没告诉你吗？”

“我更希望从你口中听到。”Mycroft说。

“我们去了一个仓库，Sebastian Moran——等等，Sherlock跟你解释过Sebastian Moran的事情了吗？”

“他解释过了。”Mycroft确认道。

“那好，嗯。我们去了那个仓库，那里什么都没有。”Greg停顿了一下。他本来想要告诉Mycroft那个写了他名字的纸条的事情，但是却在话出口之前停了下来。Mycroft已经在这个噩梦里觉得他自己是他们的目标了，一旦他觉得Greg也有可能因为他而莫名其妙的陷入危险之中…好吧，这根本想都不用想。“所以，我开车回了苏格兰场。然后凭空出现了一辆大型车，撞了我一下把我从路上撞到了泰晤士河里。所以我就是现在这样了。”

Mycroft仔细看着他：“手腕骨折，肋骨受伤，安全气囊导致的胸口疼痛，腿上的切口，身体右侧被车窗玻璃划开的伤。”

Greg点点头：“总结了我身上所有的伤口，没错。”

“你是用头枕逃生的吗？”Mycroft问。

“事实上，是的。”

“非常敏捷的思维。”

“我本来都觉得自己会死了。”Greg承认：“花了一点时间来停止恐慌。显然我在救护车上呼吸过度了，但是那些现在感觉起来都有点模糊。Mycroft，我为什么会在这？”

“我听说你的手腕骨折了。我想如果能有人给你做饭，照看你一下会更好。”Mycroft皱起眉，又一次紧紧地抿起嘴唇：“而且你现在很可能有危险。你待在我这比较安全，直到我的下属分析完你这次事故的相关画面。”

“你觉得我是他们的目标吗？”Greg问。

“几乎可以确定，考虑到本次事故的性质和你的车被撞进泰晤士河的方式。”

“你拿到了吗？”Greg问。

“拿到什么？”

“监视录像？”

“是的。”

“我想看看。”Greg说。

“这会令你非常痛苦。”Mycroft说：“我不认为在你恢复期间看它会有什么好处。”

“Mycroft，我只是手腕骨折再加上几个小伤。我没那么惨。”

“尽管如此。你应该冷静下来，让时间去治愈伤口。”

Greg对他眯起眼睛：“你是真的在担心我。”

“并非如此。Sherlock很担心你。我仅仅是需要看住你。”

Greg微笑起来。“Sherlock可不会关心我。我敢打赌他是因为无法掌控我的情况而愤怒，所以他很可能在对苏格兰场的每一个人发脾气。”

Mycroft露出一个小小的笑容，然后坐在了床边。他用手背探了一下Greg的额头。Greg抬头看着他，开始坐起身体，心里默默决定这时候偷吻一下Mycroft是让自己不再疼痛的绝佳行为。

他疼的畏缩了一下。

“别再动了。”Mycroft喃喃着，重新让他躺下来。

Greg瞪着他：“这真是该死的气人，你知道吗？”

“有什么我能效劳的吗？”

“你要帮我忙？”

Mycroft扬起眉毛：“你想要止痛药吗？或是喝的？”

“我想要一次口活。”

Mycroft忍不住笑了：“就这个吗？”

“我想我要试试给你下命令的感觉了。该怎么做来着？”

Mycroft翻了个白眼，伸手去感受Greg的脉搏：“我担心会感染。”

“我没什么病。几个月前刚刚体检过的。”

Mycroft又一次扬起眉毛：“是你的伤口感染，Greg。或是肺炎，或是天知道泰晤士河底生存着什么样的小细菌小病毒。”

“恩，我也不会把这些传给你的。”

Mycroft 摇摇头：“你肯定会是个让人无法忍受的病人，不是吗？”

“那就好好干，做个性感的护士来弥补我。”Greg笑起来。

Mycroft严厉的看着他，但却掩盖不住嘴角挑起的微笑。Greg笑得更厉害了，Mycroft终于也对他露出一个愉快的笑容。“你觉得你现在能走到客厅吗？我想我们可以一起看个电影。”

“那太棒了。”Greg说：“电视简直是垃圾。”

Mycroft站起身把被子掀开。他伸出胳膊让Greg在站起身的时候用还能用的那条胳膊靠在他身上。Mycroft的手臂环抱住他的腰，然后和他一起走向门口。直到Greg走到客厅在沙发上坐下来他才放开。

“让我看看。”Greg刚一坐下，Mycroft就说着，自顾自的跪下来把Greg的裤腿卷了上去。他检查着那里的伤。

“那个，Mycroft，”Greg说：“我能用一下你的淋浴吗？”

“当然了。浴缸是不是好一点？”

“恩，那样就更好了。”

“我会帮你打开，给你找点塑料膜盖上伤口的位置。”

Greg对他感激的微笑着，Mycroft去了浴室。Greg听到水流的声音，然后Mycroft走进了厨房，回来的时候拿着保鲜膜、塑料袋和透明胶。

他们一起走进浴室。Mycroft帮他解开了衬衫，把衬衣从有石膏的地方脱出来。Mycroft在看到他胸口和腹部伤口的时候皱起眉。

“实际上的情况没看起来这么糟。”Greg说。

Mycroft点点头，开始用塑料把打石膏的地方包起来。Greg看着他修长的手指在他的胳膊上游走，却发现Mycroft在心烦意乱的看着他身体上深色的淤青。Mycroft的注意力转移到他身侧包扎的位置上。“这道伤口比我想象的要长。”他呢喃着。

“是啊，这应该是我自找的，”Greg说：“我猜当时我可能是看到玻璃窗之间的裂缝就直接冲出去了。”

Mycroft的手指轻轻的拂过他的下眼睑：“你有黑眼圈了。”

Greg呻吟了一下：“我这几天肯定看起来很吓人。”

“这倒不太可能。”Mycroft关上了水龙头。Greg因为他刚刚可能得到的恭维而微笑着。“等你清洗完之后我会给你重新包扎伤口。还需要什么别的吗？”

“不，这样就很好了。不过不要锁门，万一我被困住了需要你救我呢。”

Mycroft大笑起来，检查着水温。“毛巾在加热器那边，洗发水和肥皂在篮子里。如果需要什么就叫我。”

Mycroft帮他脱完衣服之后就出去了。他一个人坐在浴缸的边缘，小心的转过身，把身体浸入水中。水不像他常用的那么热——他比较喜欢烫一点的水带给他的微微的刺痛感——但是这种小小的涟漪围绕在他身体周围的感觉似乎真的减轻了他的疼痛。

他仰起头，闭上了眼睛。要保持把石膏举在水面之外并没那么容易，也没那么舒服。那玩意很重，又很烦人，而且到目前为止他才只戴了一天而已。  
他低头看着自己胸口上的伤，那些瘀伤已经变成了深紫色。

他伸手到那个小篮子里拿起了小瓶的、看起来就很昂贵的凝胶润肤露，然后设法用大拇指打开了盖子，用嘴叼着末尾把它倒过来倒了一点在自己手上。他小心地把它擦到自己身体上，尤其是肌肉酸痛和比较敏感的地方。

看起来他的“我想试试你在我身体里会是什么感觉”的提议明显要被搁置一段时间了，因为就目前来看没有任何一个姿势会舒服。他对此相当失望。

凝胶的气味似乎打开了他的呼吸道，他想知道这是不是Mycroft常用的牌子，或是是否他其实会经常改变他所用的香水类型。

他看着那瓶洗发露。啊。洗头。这可不会是什么容易完成的任务。他真的不怎么想让Mycroft过来帮他洗头。首先，这关系到他的自尊。其次，他手上的石膏有一阵子都不能拆，他不想这就开始依赖Mycroft的帮助。再次，严格意义上讲Mycroft之前从没见过他全裸的时候，虽然他基本上把该看的地方都看遍了，但是在他衣冠不整的躺在浴缸里的同时Mycroft却穿着能去侍奉女王的衣服显然让他显得相当弱势。

他摸了摸自己的头发，感觉油腻腻的，让他感觉不怎么干净。他叹了口气。“Mycroft！”

他先听到了脚步声，然后是Mycroft的声音：“一切都还好吗？”

“你可以…你可以帮我洗头吗？”

Mycroft回答之前停顿了一下。“当然了。让我先找个水壶。我很快就到。”

Greg从一边抓起一条法兰绒，用它挡住自己的身体。虽然Mycroft不是没见过，但是不知怎么的他觉得现在不一样。Mycroft敲了两下门之后进来，他已经脱掉了外套、背心，摘下了领带，衬衣袖子也卷到了手肘。

“这下真的有点尴尬了。”Greg咕哝着。

“一派胡言。如果我连这些都不愿意为你做的话，又何必请你到这里来呢。你喜欢哪种洗发水？”

Greg看着那些瓶子，把看到的第一瓶递给了他。Mycroft把裤腿也卷到了膝盖，坐在了浴缸边缘上，把脚放进了水里。Greg不敢抬头看他，就只坐在那里拼命让腿上的法兰绒保持原位。

Mycroft把水舀进塑料壶里：“把头仰起来，闭上眼睛。”

Greg按他的指示做了，在温热的水开始流过发间的时候舒服的叹息着。Mycroft开始把他的头发顺到后面。他靠在Mycroft的腿上，意识到自己可能把他的裤子弄湿了，但是Mycroft没说什么。与此相反，他善解人意的往他的头上倒了更多水，开始用洗发水揉搓。Greg呻吟着，深深的、低低的叹息着，在Mycroft的手指碰到他的头皮的时候感觉自己下身硬了起来。

所以也许受伤的手腕也没那么坏。（可能等过几天他又回到独居状态、努力着自己用塑料包住石膏的时候就不会再这么想了。）Mycroft用那个小壶里的水冲掉他头上的泡沫，手指却依旧在他湿漉漉的发间摩擦着。Greg又一次呻吟起来，忍不住卷曲起手指扶着Mycroft的腿，放任那块法兰绒浮到了一边。他勃起了，但却无意去满足自己这方面的需求。与此相反，他把自己湿湿的脑袋靠在了Mycroft的膝盖上，在Mycroft的手指离开他的头发之后依旧静静的坐在那里。

他希望自己能够读到他的想法，用他想象中Mycroft读懂自己想法的方式。

这种感觉寂静而闲适，听着他稍微移动时水流温柔的涟漪，弥漫的蒸汽中他们的呼吸声，让他的肺部浸润着温暖的气息。

Mycroft的小腿精壮而紧致，上面的毛发刷过Greg的手心。虽然Greg知道他已经把Mycroft的裤子完全弄湿了，但却还是不想离开。Greg仰头对上Mycroft的视线。他也低头看着他，他的脸上没有表情。

“我很高兴你逃出来了。”Mycroft的手指在Greg的前额上摩擦着。

Greg微笑着，看着他颠倒的脸：“是啊，我也挺高兴的。”

Mycroft被逗笑了，然后动了动身体。Greg坐起来把他放开。“需要什么别的的话就再叫我。”Mycroft站起身，把他湿漉漉的腿用毛巾擦了擦。Greg看着他离开，然后重新背靠着Mycroft刚刚待的那块空地。

他的下身已经软了下来，水已经变凉了。Greg闭上眼。他动了动自己的腿。在他奋力逃脱的时候水流撞上他的脸的画面在他的脑海中闪过。

他在自己战栗着滑下去之前控制住了身体，不顾一切的从浴缸里逃了出去。用一只手做什么都很难，况且没受伤的那只手还不是他的惯用手。但是他还是努力从浴缸里出来，用温暖的毛巾包裹住了自己。

他把镜子上的水蒸气用手抹掉，看着自己的脸。他可以看到伤痕在慢慢形成。他把毛巾围在腰间，用脚敲了敲浴室的门。一分钟之后Mycroft回来了。

“能帮我把睡衣拿过来吗？”Greg问：“行李箱里应该有。”

“当然。”

Greg跟着Mycroft一起出去，走向卧室。Mycroft跪下来打开了箱子，几乎翻遍了才找到了一个大大的T恤，还有几条运动裤。“这些吗？”他拿着这些衣服，对着它们皱起眉。

Greg笑了笑：“我的睡衣在你看来不够好吗？”

Mycroft大笑起来，撑起那条裤子让Greg穿上。Mycroft保持跪着的姿势直起上身，把他的裤子提起来，等裤子到了腰部之后Greg解开了腰上的毛巾。Mycroft透过睫毛抬头看着他。Greg颤抖着。这种场景本应荒谬至极。他半裸着站在这里，身上的衣服也湿透了，胳膊上还打着石膏。

但是Mycroft看着他的眼神里没有一点滑稽可笑的成分。Mycroft靠过来，把脸颊靠在Greg的下身。布料太薄了，一切无法隐瞒，Greg靠在他脸颊的温暖上重新硬起来。“艹。如果你要现在做这个的话，我得需要扶着点什么。”

Mycroft挑起了嘴角，Greg向后拖着步子倒退了几步，直到膝盖后面靠到了床沿，他坐了下来。Mycroft的眼睛在他故意爬向Greg的过程中紧紧盯着他，手指微微环住Greg裤子的“特别位置”。Greg支起身体好让他把自己刚刚穿上去的裤子拽下来。Mycroft把Greg的双腿分开，跪在它们之间。Greg的呼吸已经颤抖的不成样子。

而Mycroft就这么直接将他纳入口中。Greg狠狠扬起了头，死死闭上了眼睛。

Mycroft没有后退，而是一只手粗暴的抚摸着他，嘴唇紧紧压在他的硬挺上，无比下流的前后吞吐着。Greg看着他，伸出手穿过他的头发。

欢愉从他的下腹升腾而起，他知道自己坚持不了太久。过去24小时的紧张情绪太多了，现在正是释放它们的良好机会…

“我不能——”他的声音近乎耳语，Mycroft吞吐的更加厉害了，一点也不肯放开Greg。

Greg的喘息和呻吟无法抑制，在两种行为之间摇摆不定——是在高潮的时候挺进Mycroft的口腔，还是从这个有着压倒性的敏感性的地方逃开。Mycroft放开他之后抬头看着他，刻意慢慢的舔着自己的下唇。Greg在被注视的情况下惊讶的张开嘴。世界上没有语言能够形容这有多么火辣。

“站起来。”Mycroft命令道，Greg依言而行，虽然他的膝盖抖得接近崩溃。Mycroft重新把他的裤子穿起来，然后站起身。

Mycroft的手环住他的后颈，Greg颤抖着被他渐渐拉近。等到他们的脸相距只有几英寸的时候Mycroft停止了动作。Greg向后靠近脖颈上那个充满占有欲的手掌。那里充满了张力。真正的热度在他们之间依偎着。但是并非把Mycroft拉入一个粗暴的亲吻，Greg选择用鼻头磨蹭着Mycroft的鼻子。他感觉到Mycroft的呼吸拂在自己的嘴唇上。他们的嘴唇之间仅有一声低语的距离，Greg消灭了这个距离。这是一个直直的嘴对嘴的吻，直到他把头倾斜下去，轻柔的亲吻着Mycroft的上唇。

Mycroft的手从他的脖颈坠了下去。“好了，好了。我该去准备晚餐了。”Mycroft转过身径直走出了房间。Greg吞咽了一下，看着他的背影。

刚才自己哪里做错了吗？

他低头看着自己的T恤，想着自己最好先把它穿上。

几分钟之后，经过几次扭到脖子的经历，Greg终于设法把自己清理整洁，对着镜子梳好了头发。他看到Mycroft在厨房，搅拌意大利面。Greg坐在桌边，沉默的看着他。Mycroft没有转过脸来面对他。Greg想自己可能已经不再受他欢迎了，而现在才仅仅过了12个小时。

他们一言不发的待在那，Mycroft准备着晚餐。Greg开始无精打采的盯着桌面，读空酒瓶背后的标签。

Mycroft把意面和番茄酱放在了桌子上。这是个不错的选择，Greg意识到，他可以直接用叉子吃食物，用不到两只手。

Greg吃到一半就吃不下了。“我做了什么吗？”他问。

“做了什么？”

“是啊，你为什么生我的气？”

Mycroft欲言又止了整整两次。“我并没有生气，Greg。”Mycroft摇摇头，微微皱眉茫然的微笑着。

“那你为什么不说话？”

“我也可以问你同样的问题。”Mycroft回答。

“聪明蛋。”Greg抱怨着，又吃了一口面条。

“你想看什么电影？”

“什么都行。上次的科学怪人就不错。所以所有这种类型的电影都可以，如果你也想看的话。”

“American Psycho？”（《美国精神病人》）

Greg笑起来：“听起来真是振奋人心。”

“我道歉。我收到的大多数电影都是恐怖片。”

“不必，这部挺好的，我听说这部电影挺好看。”

Mycroft点点头：“我相信这部电影在上映当时毁誉参半。”

“我不怎么在乎那些评论。我一般会看比较轻松地电影，像是Die Hard（《虎胆龙威》）或是Star Wars（《星球大战》）之类的。”

“这些我也从未看过。”他说。

Greg盯着他：“你从没看过Die Hard？”

“我相信大多数人会选择在圣诞节时观看此片。但我从未理解过这是为什么。”

“这是经典啊，Mycroft。圣诞节或者白色圣诞节那几天Die Hard都是生活必需品。”

“这是你的圣诞传统之一吗？看Die Hard？”

“我没有圣诞传统。事实上，我的生活中没有任何传统。”

Mycroft尴尬的点点头，然后吃掉了自己的晚饭。“让我重新包扎一下你的伤口，然后我们就去看电影。”

他们在沉默中洗好了盘子，Mycroft洗完擦干之后，Greg负责把它们放回原处，一次一个。Mycroft从浴室拿出一个急救包，Greg让他检查自己身侧的伤口，重新贴上绷带，然后是腿上的伤口。然后他们坐在了沙发上，Mycroft调暗了灯光，电影开始了。

Mycroft还没问，Greg就把自己的腿横放在了沙发上，当然了，也压着Mycroft的大腿。Mycroft把手放在他的腿上，他们就这样坐在那里看着电影。

这部电影在令人不安和搞笑两个方面的水平相差不多，Mycroft不老实的拇指又开始在离他的膝盖四分之三的地方蹭来蹭去。Greg发现这似乎能令自己放松。

每次他大笑起来的时候，Greg都会看着Mycroft。这真的很惊人。在他大笑的时候也是那么迷人。当电影结束的时候，演员表开始在屏幕上滚动，Greg援引着电影里那句“你穿着雨衣吗？”的台词。Mycroft几乎笑弯了腰。Greg和他一起大笑着，看着他明亮的眼睛，还有眼角的细纹。

Greg打了个呵欠。Mycroft转头看着他，抚摸着他的双膝。“你该休息了。”他说：“今晚我还有不少工作要做。”

Greg点点头：“好吧。”他从Mycroft身上下来，感觉自己的眼皮已经很沉重了。他走到了客房，喃喃道了一句晚安，然后拖着步子走向了床。

正当他要关上门的时候，他听到了Mycroft的声音，比他曾经听到过的所有时候都要愤怒而具有攻击性。“把监视等级提高！我要一整个队伍高度警惕Moran的一举一动。别跟我争，服从命令！”

Greg悄悄地关上了门，走到了床边，极不舒服的躺在了床上。他想要去问Mycroft自己刚刚听到的那些话都是什么意思。但是几秒钟之后他就陷入了深眠。


	25. Alone I Fear The Tide

2006年8月

汽车落入水中溅开大片水花。Greg在盲目的恐慌中不知所措。水渐渐涌进来，他必须逃出这个地方，不然他会死的。

水已经蔓延到他的脚踝。这里好黑。他一拳一拳砸着车窗，在心里乞求它们能够破裂。“救命！”他大声喊着，但是这时候谁又能听到他的声音呢，他正被困在水下的一辆车里，眼睁睁的看着它——感受着它——下沉，下沉，下沉。

河流，湖泊，海洋，无论他身处何处，都深不见底。他马上就会溺死。他又一次用力砸着窗户。不，他拒绝以这种方式死亡。他不会这样就死掉，因为这个世界上还有太多人在…

但是并没有，不是吗？并没有人会在意他是不是溺水而死了。

可是即使如此。他也不会给那些不在意他的人机会继续不在意他。车窗在他重重的一拳之下破裂。疼痛一下子冲上他的神经末梢，但是他一次又一次的砸向车窗，直到它彻底碎裂开来。他游了出去，拳头上血流如注。

他回头看着那辆车。

他在那里。一个八岁的小孩，穿着红色的T恤，坐在车后座上。而水正渐渐灌满车厢。这个小孩透过后车窗盯着他。“不！不！”

Greg又一次用力捶着车窗，不停的踏着水，内心充满绝望，上帝啊，不，不，这不可能，他为什么会在这里？Greg尖叫着求助，但是没人能在这片汪洋深处听到他的声音。

这个孩子会再死一次，他那么无助，他却没法帮助他，没法“救他出来！”Greg尖叫着，车厢里的水快要蔓延到顶，车下沉的越来越厉害，这时候一股莫名的力量好像突然搂住了他的腰，把他拉出了这片汪洋…

“Greg——”

他挣扎着要向下游，试图接近那辆车，他必须救出那个孩子…

“Greg，你现在很安全。”

他挣扎的更厉害了，拼命游着，把自己拽向那条河、湖、或者海，无论是什么的底部。他看到他太多次了，这一次他一定要救他，他必须要，他必须…

“Greg！”

Greg猛的惊醒了，嘴型还停留在大声喊着“不”的状态。他直直的坐了起来，他完好无损的拳头正在被子里紧握着，茫然的意识到自己全身都在发抖。

一条手臂紧紧地搂着他的腰，Greg把这个动作变成了拥抱。他的衬衣紧紧贴着身体，完全被汗水浸透了。Mycroft的手揉着他的头发，Greg依旧忍不住颤抖着。

“没什么能够伤害到你。”Greg紧紧抓着他的时候Mycroft这样安慰着。

Mycroft既可靠又温暖。Mycroft是真实存在的。Mycroft才是真的，他也不会溺死。那个孩子也没有性命垂危。因为他已经死了。所以，当然他也不会痛。再也不会痛了。

Greg用手抹了把脸。“对不起。”他说着，声音颤抖。

“不必感到抱歉。”Mycroft收紧手臂。

“我把你吵醒了吗？”

“没关系。”

“对不起。”Greg又重复着这句话。

“没事的。”

“怎么会没事。”

Mycroft的手抚上他的脸颊，Greg仰起头来看着他。在黑暗中，他只能看到他的轮廓，令人安慰，给人安全感。Greg吻上他的唇，Mycroft轻轻回应着他的亲吻。

“几点了？”Greg把前额抵在Mycroft的额角。

“快到凌晨4:30了”

“天啊，抱歉我吵醒你了。”

“你需要什么？”Mycroft问。

“需要？”

“能让你更好受点的东西。”

“什么都不用。”Greg的声音渐渐低下去消失在房间的某处：“什么都不会有用的。”

Mycroft忽然挪开了，Greg抬起头。“躺下来，Greg。”他说。

Greg皱起眉，但还是照做了，躺在了被子上面。Mycroft靠近了他，躺在他身边紧紧贴着他的身体。“把头抬起来。”Greg依言照做，Mycroft把一条胳膊伸到他脖颈下面，另一只手放在他的胸口。Greg靠向Mycroft让人安心的躯体，Mycroft的一条腿和他的纠缠在一起。

Greg叹了口气，听着Mycroft的心跳声。他没有闭上眼睛，慢慢适应着黑暗。

“你梦到什么了？”Mycroft问。

“溺水。”Greg说：“在一辆车里。”

“你在喊‘救他出来’。”Greg没有说话。Mycroft也没有再问，而是用拇指温柔的在Greg肩膀上摩擦。他们这样躺了一会儿，直到Greg脑海中的那些画面渐渐淡去。“我要去洗个澡然后去工作了。”Mycroft最后说着，抽出了手臂。

“可以给我一本书吗？”Greg问：“什么书都可以。我只是需要点事情做。”

“当然。”Mycroft站起身：“我会把灯打开，再闭一会儿眼睛吧。”

Greg闭上了眼睛，等到适应了光亮之后才睁开。Mycroft已经离开了房间，但是很快就用胳膊夹着一套漂亮的旧书回来了。他把它们放在了桌子上。“我擅自替你做了选择。你得告诉我我的演绎效果如何。如果你还需要什么别的的话，以后几个小时我都会在办公室。”

Greg勉强露出一个微笑：“谢谢你。很抱歉我刚刚…”他把他还好着的那只手在空气里摇了摇。“不要道歉。”Mycroft离开了房间，Greg坐起身调整了一下后背后面的枕头。他换了一个电视台，懒洋洋的切换着频道。

——————————————————————————————————

上午10:22的时候，Greg被一声巨响以及一句“看在上帝的份上他是我哥哥。”的声音惊醒了。

Greg呻吟着。他现在可真没什么多余的精力对付Sherlock。他仔细听着越来越高的音调。似乎Sherlock和管家之间存在着相当激烈的分歧。最终门被关上了，Greg希望这就是这次擅闯的终结。事与愿违，通向卧室的门被推开了，Sherlock冲了进来。

“Donovan不肯和我一起工作！”

Greg对他扬起眉毛：“这有什么好惊讶的？”

“我主动提出帮他们找到那个把你撞出车行道的人，她居然拒绝和我共事！”

“也许这是因为你太烦人了。”Greg努力憋笑。

“但是如果她肯让我看监视录像的话我肯定能找到是谁干的。”

“Sherlock，即使是我都还没见过监视录像，Mycroft还有备份呢。”

“Mycroft有备份？”Sherlock的眼睛睁大了：“我会找到的。”

“不！Sherlock！”Greg呻吟着，仰头靠在枕头上。他现在这个状况可没法阻止他。而且如果Mycroft回来之后生气了，那全都是Sherlock的错。毕竟Greg伤得太重了，可没法在这时候和他干一架。

Greg换了个台，看着电视节目的主持人做糖浆布丁。

Sherlock手上拿着个笔记本电脑横冲直撞的回来了，把他自己抛在了床上。

“嗷！”Greg喊了一声，捂着身侧挪到了一边远离着这个入侵者：“Sherlock！我这儿有伤！”

Sherlock打开了笔记本电脑，盯着屏幕。他的手指在键盘上飞舞着，但是并没有按下任何一个按键。“Mycroft比起你要难演绎多了。”

“他的笔记本电脑很可能是设定了自我毁灭程序的。”Greg喃喃着，关掉了电视。他拿起止痛药还有水杯，一口闷了下去。Sherlock的目光到处乱跳，试图找出密码。他最终敲了几下键盘，露出一个笑容。

“Mycroft。如此容易看破。”Sherlock抱怨着：“你想知道吗？”

“不，我不想。”Greg说：“你不该这么做，Sherlock。”

Sherlock，当然了，跟他说了又有什么用。“Roderick Hudson是Henry James的一部名为Roderick Hudson的小说中的任务。这个角色天赋异禀，但是极不稳定又不可靠。”Greg微笑着。是啊，这一套描述很适用于Holmes兄弟中年幼的那个…Sherlock一边在电脑上搜索着一边摇摇头。“这就是了。”

Greg在他身后看着。那是他的车，在等交通灯。这样旁观这个过程感觉很奇怪，因为他知道接下来会发生什么。他看到那辆SUV撞向他的一幕，看到车的受损程度。它是从左边撞过来的真是太他妈幸运了。

他的车被撞入水中。Greg吞咽了一下，又喝了口水滋润了一下他干渴的喉咙。

Sherlock又播放了一遍。又一遍。再一遍。

“Sherlock，我不能再看了。”

“这毫无用处。”Sherlock终于开口：“为什么只有这一个角度？荒谬。”Sherlock拍上了笔记本的屏幕。“仓库里发生了什么？”

“什么都没。”

Sherlock抿起嘴唇：“是Moran。Moran是杀害Kirkcudbright的凶手。”

“我们不能下定论。”

“他是个难搞的角色。”Sherlock说着。但是很快他就改变了策略：“你这里有没有能给我的新案子？”

“Sherlock，这件案子还没完呢。”

“我解决完了，那又怎么了？”

Greg呻吟着：“他必须得被捕入狱。问题不仅仅在于解谜。而是在于将犯人绳之以法。”

“那都是走过场的程序。”

“是该死的必要的程序。你知道你的下一个案子是啥吗？给我找到Sebastian Moran。然后你可能会有机会去找是谁想要杀我的。”

“你什么时候回去上班？”Sherlock颐指气使。

“再过个一周什么的吧。”

Sherlock愤怒的哼哼：“我等不了那么久了。让Donovan合作。”

“我不能要求Donovan做任何事。你们俩很可能在一小时之内就杀了对方。”

“我需要案子。”

“而我需要时间来恢复健康。去巴特医院找点事干。”

“我需要有点事做，”Sherlock说：“某些特定的事情。”

“像是某个项目？”Greg问：“比如香水那种？”

“没错。”

“我不知道，Sherlock。我很抱歉。我会试着想想的。送Molly一个戒指。或者，我不知道，接受Mycroft的建议让人们来向你求救，主动给你案子？”

“麻烦。”Sherlock抱怨着。

Greg揉了揉脸：“我的笔记本电脑应该在地板上或是这之类的某些地方。我很确定里面有不少旧案，还有其他别的什么的。”Sherlock期待的看着他。“喂，别这么懒。我有一只手腕骨折了。你想要我的笔记本电脑就自己去找。”

Sherlock站起身巡视着房间，找到它之后又重新坐回来，盘腿坐在床上。Greg把它从他手上夺过来。“转身。我不会再让你猜到我的密码了。”

“是 custo dysuite。”

Greg呻吟着，把这两个词打进了电脑。他打开了几个文件，查找着他下载下来在家里研究的几个东西。“这个你可能感兴趣。”他最后说：“是个有意思的案子。”

然后他俩坐在那，Sherlock和Greg，读着一个Greg职业生涯初期听说的，20世纪90年代的案子。那个案子的相关文件不知怎么的落到了他的办公室里，和Caroline离婚之后，为了不再去想他失败的婚姻，他把这些文件带回了家。他完全忘记了这个案子，只是偶尔把它当做练习来做，而不是作为真实的案件。

他和Sherlock读完了批注，一起浏览着相关图片。Greg很高兴看到Sherlock能指出很多犯罪现场图片中和他已经发现的一样的线索。Sherlock确实是，当然，很善于从根本看不出联系的事物之间找出联系，当三起命案之间看似毫无联系的时候，Sherlock的联想能力至关重要。

三个小时的奋斗过后，分析过所有的相关文件，他俩仍然没能解决这个案子。但是实际上，Sherlock似乎并不因此而苦恼，因为他说着“案件数据不足。”的时候，就意味着他在疑问、质疑、寻找着能够保持他的兴趣的那种连接点。

到了Mycroft就要回来的时间，Sherlock马上表示是时候离开了。“告诉Donovan跟我合作。”

“做不到。你还是做点实验好了。”

Sherlock看起来若有所思：“能给我点钱去买肝脏吗？”

Greg扬起了眉毛：“肝脏？”

“没错。我可以买各种动物肝脏，进行实验。”

“如果你买了毒品的话。”Greg一边伸手去拿钱包一边警告道：“咱俩就玩完了。我认真的。”

Sherlock伸手想从Greg手上拿走那20英镑，但是Greg缩回了手。“你瞧，我知道你不会跟Mycroft道歉的。也不会跟我道歉。而且不知道因为哪门子原因你一直都不肯认真对待你的毒瘾问题。但是我还是比较希望你不要死掉。”Sherlock翻了个白眼，Greg把钱递给了他：“说真的。想买什么动物内脏就买吧。但是任何种类的毒品都不许买。”

Sherlock离开了房间，Greg听到门砰地一声关上的声音。在床上翻了个身，Greg起来去了卫生间。他看着镜子里，惊讶于Sherlock居然没有对他这张脸做出任何评价。他看上去就像和Mike Tyson、Mohammad Ali和George Foreman一个接一个的打了三轮拳击。

他尽可能清洁了一下身体，抱怨着他的手臂还有那个该死的破车的司机。刷好牙之后他挣扎着穿上了衣服，坐在Mycroft的沙发上，把书放在曲起来的腿上，用手翻着页。他很感激这些书都不太新了，磨损的边角使他在躺平的时候翻页也很容易。而且要看懂《The Strange Case Of Jekyll And Mr.Hyde》也并不怎么费劲。

过了一段时间，他闭上眼睛，把头靠在了沙发靠背上。

他用手指轻轻揉着太阳穴。然后睁开眼睛微笑着。“下午好。”他喃喃着，Mycroft拉开他的手，瞥了一眼那本书。

“这本书怎么样？”他问。

“不错。真不错。”

“Sherlock想要什么？”Mycroft一边问一边走进厨房打开了热水壶。Greg笑了。Mycroft当然知道Sherlock来过。

“想让我命令Donovan和他合作办案。他偷了你的笔记本电脑。”

“我很清楚。正因如此我向来将工作用的笔记本电脑随身携带。”Mycroft站在椅子后面：“你感觉怎么样？你的伤相当明显。”

Greg下意识的摸了摸脸：“我知道，我看起来糟透了。如果你不想看到我的脸的话就别看我了。”

Mycroft礼貌的微笑了一下，回到了厨房。Greg接过了他拿来的咖啡。“你是不是整天都在睡觉？”Mycroft问。

Greg微微皱眉：“抱歉。我真的累坏了。”

“这不是降罪于你，Greg。我很高兴你能得到休息。那个噩梦之后你感觉好点没？”

“我几乎都不记得了。”Greg说。这严格来说应该不算是谎话，但是他喝了口咖啡（一如既往的烫到了舌头）避开了Mycroft的眼神。

Greg抬起腿让Mycroft坐在了沙发上，然后把腿放在Mycroft的大腿上。这个姿势很舒服。他们这么做过两次了，也许对于两个朋友之间来说，这个姿势也是可以接受的。

“今晚晚餐后我有许多工作要完成。”Mycroft说：“但是我希望你能够待在这里看部电影或是电视节目。”

“你确定吗？”Greg问：“我明天就走了。不会再麻烦你了。”Mycroft什么都没说，但是磨蹭着Greg的膝盖。Greg看着他疲惫的双眼。“怎么了？”

“这个我们晚点再议。我有其他的事情要先确认。”

“但是还是发生了什么事情？”Greg问：“跟我这次的意外有什么关系吗？”

“部分相关。”

Greg皱起眉但是只喝了一口咖啡，没有讲话。他把马克杯放在桌上，伸手触碰到Mycroft的肩膀。他的胸口身侧都在抗议他的移动，但是他还是将拇指在Mycroft的马甲上摩擦着。“你看上去压力很大。”Greg说：“还有其他的事情发生，但你不能告诉我，对吗？”

Mycroft没有回应。

Greg叹了口气：“需要我帮忙（a hand with）做晚餐吗？我的意思是，真的只能提供一只手，很明显。”

Mycroft露出一点笑容：“如果你愿意的话。”

“能做点有用的事太棒了。”Greg把腿从Mycroft的大腿上滑下来，站起身。他因为疼痛畏缩了一下，Mycroft的手轻轻的抚摸着他的后腰。

“哪里疼？”

“腰侧，最疼。”

“我能看看吗？”

Greg点点头掀起上衣，转了个身让Mycroft看到。Mycroft张开腿让Greg站在他两腿之间，他小心地剥离那层包扎物。“看上去正在愈合。”Mycroft说：“但不幸的是伤到肌肉了，所以你一动就会痛。”Mycroft重新给他包扎好，手指碰到了Greg胸骨下的一个伤痕。

他的手用最轻的力度平贴在Greg的胸口，Greg转过头，看到他郁郁寡欢的表情。

“没事的。”Greg说着，但是却并不知道自己在说是什么没事了。

“我很好。”

Mycroft放下手，Greg让上衣重新落下来。Mycroft站起身。“我晚点再解释。”他说完就走进了厨房。

Greg进去的时候Mycroft刚刚切完蔬菜和肉，正在拌抄中，看上去技巧高超。Mycroft在厨房中优雅的一个接一个的完成任务，往杯子里倒水，放置桌子，让他更觉得自己毫无用处。

他们坐了下来，Greg努力的用叉子绕上面条，但是谢天谢地这顿饭只用一只胳膊吃起来也并不困难。他伸开腿，穿着袜子的脚碰到了Mycroft的脚。他假装没有注意到，让自己的大拇趾停留在Mycroft的大姆趾上。Mycroft没有动。

这是极细小的触碰，而且从他们的角度并不可见。但即使如此，Greg还是在胸腔中感受到丝丝期待和细小的焦虑感。他从来不想过于深入的思考这种现象。小的触碰，或者是大的动作，像是今天凌晨的时候Mycroft抱住他的方式，那时候Greg还陷在噩梦的影响里，尽管梦里的事情并不是真的。细小的触碰，像是桌子下面脚趾的小动作。或是Mycroft的拇趾似乎很享受在他平滑无痕的裤子上留下痕迹的感觉，尤其是膝盖下面那一点。

Greg从他的晚餐抬起头，决定向仅剩的那些面条投降。

Mycroft还在进食。他有条不紊的食用着，在咽下口中的食物之前都不会切下下一刀，或是夹起下一口食物。Greg发现自己相当喜欢一点点的慢慢认识到他的各种习性。

Mycroft的脚移开了，Greg喝了口水来掩饰自己的失望。然后Mycroft的整只脚都覆上了他的，Greg相当确定这绝不是意外。

Greg又喝了口水。“你知道吗，Mycroft，如果接下来的几周你能给Sherlock找点事情做，很可能对他有所帮助。”

Mycroft点点头：“我仔细想过。问题在于在很多事情上我并不信任他。”

“是啊，我知道这种感受。我确信总有一天他会在现场不戴手套就去碰证据，所以我总是提醒他。”

“我希望我能记起Sherlock在吸毒之前喜欢什么。”

“我敢打赌他肯定还有别的兴趣。”Greg说。

“香烟。悄悄地把威士忌和朗姆酒偷运到他的房间。对自己的身体进行实验。烧伤，割伤。”Mycroft摇摇头，：“我在家的时候还好。他并不喜欢我的陪伴，但是他比较喜欢和我吵架的部分。”

Greg笑了笑：“这一点倒是没变。”

Mycroft温柔地笑着：“Sherlock感觉自己很难与人相处。”

Greg点点头：“我知道，见识过了。”

“但是他却在某种程度上允许你成为他生活的一部分。”Mycroft说着，皱起眉：“他愿意待在你的公寓，把他藏的毒品交给你。他从未与人分享自己的感受，事实上，他一直尽力假装自己没有感情。但是他从没逼迫过你。起码不像他逼迫其他人那样对待你。”

Greg耸了耸肩：“他能直接从我身上演绎出他想要的关于我的所有信息。我没什么可藏着掖着的。”

“严格意义上，这样说不尽其实。”

“但是你什么都能看出来。”Greg说：“Sherlock也是一样。我是说，他从来没用任何他看出的东西来攻击我。反正截至目前还没有。告诉我Caroline的外遇是挺卑鄙的，，但是我很高兴他这么做了。”

“你意识到Sherlock对我们之间的关系很鄙夷了吗？”

Greg歪了歪头：“你的意思是？”

“Sherlock错误的推断，他认为我们之间感情的深度已经迈向了下一个阶段。他坚信我免不了要伤透你的心，这样的话他肯定就没法再和你一起工作了。把这个想法和Sherlock的——同时也是我自己的——‘感情毫无必要且会带来不便’的信条相结合的话，他无法理解我们之间的友谊。他更希望声称你是供他消遣的‘玩具’。你给他事情做，让他觉得自己还有用而且，我猜，还有所价值。”

Greg把剩下的面条推到盘子的边缘：“你不会伤透我的心之类的。我们之间就只是性而已。”

“你我都懂。但Sherlock不理解性。”

“我不知道，Mycroft。我十分确信他想把我从你身边吓跑。但是，我的意思是，如果没有这些…”Greg对着空气做了个手势：“如果我们没有这层关系的话，我就会每天都10点回家，然后在沙发上睡觉。”

“我知道。”Mycroft说：“有点人类（human）接触对我们两个都有好处。我的意思可不仅仅是人际（people）交往的那种。而是我们两个都没有逾距之处的更接近人类（human）本性的生理接触。”

“是啊。”Greg点点头。他其实并没完全弄懂Mycroft对于人（people）与人（human）的区分。但是如果“人（human）”是意味着心灵和身体共同的连接，那么没错，他和Mycroft都需要这样的事物。对他们两人来说都独一无二的事物。

“就比如我的脚现在在你的上面。”Mycroft喃喃着，Greg抬头看着他。“这并不浪漫。甚至也并非友谊。在这个世界上，这只算是简单的物理接触。你我的日常生活总是充斥着事关生死的抉择，在某种意义上，我们几乎每天都在直面死亡。Sherlock不明白，也不理解这种状况给人带来的空虚。”

“但是你明白？”Greg越过桌面看着他。

“我的脚放在你的脚上，Greg。你可以随心所欲的理解这一点。”Mycroft站起身把盘子里剩余的食物倒进垃圾桶，然后打开自来水开始洗盘子：“找部电影看吧。我很快就过去。”

“Mycroft？”

“恩？”

“你是对的。你说的关于身体接触的那些。说的不错。”

“我知道。”Mycroft的声音淹没在水声中。他说这句话的方式就像是他憎恨这句话。

Greg留下他一个人在厨房，找到了那些电影光盘，选了一部Alfred Hitchcock’s Strangers On A Train。他把光盘放进去，横着倒在了沙发上。Mycroft过了几分钟才过来，把笔记本电脑从办公室拿出来，坐在壁炉前面工作。

Greg享受电影的程度几乎和享受着Mycroft在房间另一端工作的程度是一样的。他敲打键盘的声音十分流畅。有两次，Mycroft从笔记本上抬起头看着他，Greg也会立刻注意到这一点抬头看向他。这两次他们都交换了小小的笑容，然后再各自回到自己的活动中。

电影一结束，Mycroft就合上了笔记本电脑。“这些暂时足够了。”他说：“很感谢你，在你到来的夜晚里将我的注意力从工作上分散开。”

Greg微笑：“不客气。”

Mycroft抬头看了看天花板，伸了伸脖子，然后将注意力回到Greg身上。“我相信我向你承诺过一个解释。”

“你不需要这么做。”

“的确。你看上去不太舒服，Greg。你需要止痛药吗？”Greg点点头，揉了揉眼：“恩。”

Mycroft站起身，走到他身边，用指背探了探Greg的额头。“如果上床休息的话会更舒服一点。”Mycroft伸出胳膊把Greg扶起来，一条手臂还拢着他的后腰，带着他去了卧室。

“我就在沙发上也没事。”Greg抗议道。

“那么或许我希望自己能够舒服一点。”Mycroft回答道，把止痛药递给了他：“我去拿水。”

Greg坐在床上，缩了缩身体。他的身侧一直隐隐作痛，胸口也有种绷紧的感觉很不舒服。但至少这些能把他的注意力从他的手腕移开，那里打的石膏下面一直在发痒。Mycroft拿着杯水回来了，Greg吞下了那些药片。

Mycroft脱下了背心和领带，把它们挂在了椅背上。他把笔记本电脑拿来，然后躺在了Greg身边。他支起了所有的枕头和靠垫，Greg靠近他了一点，所以每次一动他们的肩膀就会碰到一起。

“我相信Sherlock早些时候已经将你的事故录像展示给你了。”Mycroft一边说一边打字。“我们又找到了两个角度的视频。已经发送给了Dimmock警长，我相信目前是他接管了事故调查。Donovan警长与受害人关系过于亲密。在这个案子里，就是说和你的关系太好了。”

Greg皱起眉。受害人。他拒绝进入这个角色。拒绝被当做罪案中的受害人。“这是第一个。”Mycroft说着按下了播放键。Greg看着黑色的SUV猛冲过一条街，不断加着速。镜头的边缘刚好照到Greg的车被他撞飞的一瞬间，之后就看不到了。

“最后的是这个。”Mycroft又按下播放键，然后他的手伸到了Greg的大腿上捏紧了。Greg理解他为什么这样。这台摄像头正完美的对着那条河。Greg看着他的车被撞进去，几乎是头朝下的落了下去。他睁大眼睛，想象中是自己在汽车里的挣扎，眼睁睁看着汽车一点一点的消失在水面之下。

Mycroft紧紧抓着他的腿。Greg吞咽了一下，脑子里有种眩晕的呕吐感。然后他看到了自己，游了出来，游向了岸边。摄像头没拍到他上岸的地方，但是他看到了RNLI的船进入了镜头，船员们从上面下来去救他。

“这么看着感觉那不是我。”Greg说着，Mycroft按下了暂停。他把脑袋靠上Mycroft的肩膀。

“我们试着追踪这辆车在伦敦的路径，它是从关掉监视Kirkcudbright家和国家档案馆的摄像头的那地方不远处出发的。那个区域没有摄像头，这个问题在我们说话的这会儿正在被纠正。”

“那么，你认为它们是互相联系的。”Greg呢喃着：“Kirkcudbright，国家档案馆，珠宝店，还有我。”

“我们知道它们互相是有联系的，Greg，是因为他们在仓库留下的字条。”Mycroft的声音稳定而尖刻。

Greg咽了下口水：“我本来不想让你知道来着。”

“你是他们的目标，Greg。而且这还只是目前为止我们的假设。这些信息都还没告知于Dimmock警长，而且必须保持如此。我们的情报机关有理由相信，一个自称MORnetwork的组织被雇佣来执行一系列暗杀任务。Kirkcudbright，国家档案馆，珠宝店还有你都还只是警告。”

“什么的警告？”Greg问。

“警告我。”Mycroft回答道，低头看着笔记本电脑。

“我成为目标是因为我们认识？”Greg皱起眉。

“是的。而且我有理由相信我的下属之中有一个线人。”

“耶稣啊。”Greg呢喃着。

“我不知道警告是由谁发出的，也不知道他们跟随着谁。但是我会找出来的。”

“然后呢？”

Mycroft没有说话，脸颊靠着Greg的发丝。Greg决定，其实他也不是非要知道他接下来会怎么对付抓到的人。他闭上眼睛，让止痛药慢慢减轻他的痛楚。

“我并不认为他们的目标是让你死掉。”过了一会儿Mycroft忽然开口：“那张纸上留下的信息，‘等下次吧’，意味着已经计划好的以后的行动。我设想如果你真的遇害，只要不会影响他们计划的进行，这种情况当然对他们来说也不是什么世界上最糟糕的状况之类的。但是他们的目标肯定不是杀掉你。如果他们想杀你的话，不如直接开枪。”

“恩，真是令人安慰。”Greg抱怨着。

“我们会派人密切监视你。”

“我是个警察，我不需要你的监督。”

“需要我提醒一下你现在手腕骨折、腿上的伤口缝针还有身侧的大片伤口吗？”

Greg叹了口气：“有道理。但是尽管如此…”

“即使如此，”Mycroft说：“你和我的生命目前仍是唇齿相依的。”

“Mycroft，我在自己家里还会安全吗？”

“我不知道。”Mycroft承认，他的声音低沉：“我也不知道Sherlock那里的安全状况，也不知道你的下属的安全状况。但是这个问题的优先级现在是最高的。”

一个“问题”。Greg摇了摇头。这是他听过的最夸张的轻描淡写了。

“你在发抖。”过了一会儿，Mycroft说着，把Greg还好着的手腕抬起来，检查着他的手。“躺下来，Greg。”

Greg正想告诉他让这见鬼去吧，但是他发现自己的身体却自动遵从着建议——不，命令——慢慢躺了下来。Mycroft环在他身边，用手肘撑着身体。他俯下身，在Greg的喉结附近落下一个个亲吻，Greg闭上眼睛，发出轻轻地叹息。Mycroft的吻很轻很温柔，他的嘴唇在Greg的下巴和脸颊上磨蹭着，避开脸上的伤处。

Greg转过头来，他们的嘴唇终于碰到一起，交换了一个不含欲求的亲吻。当Greg陷入这个吻之后，他才意识到自己有多么渴望这样的接触。在面临死亡的时候，他曾经认为自己一无所有。但是这里有某种属于他的东西，某种身体接触，能把他继续留在地球。

所以当Mycroft的气息拂过他的双唇，这提醒着Greg，他还能够呼吸，他没有被困在泰晤士河底的车里。而当Mycroft摩擦着他裤子前方的位置，他知道现在自己已经安全了。

他颤抖着，弯着身体靠近Mycroft的触碰。他不知道Mycroft是怎么做到的，是怎么将他一点一点的剖析的这么清楚。但是那些亲吻，那些亲吻就像是不包含任何其他意味一样。Greg还好着的那只手环上了Mycroft的后颈。Mycroft的舌头探进他的口中，又轻咬着他的嘴唇，Greg发出柔软的呻吟。这些动作之中不带有一丁点的强迫。Greg的大脑有一半都在关闭模式，无法思考，一片沉寂，只能听着自己的呜咽和Mycroft急促的喘息。

Mycroft的手伸进他的裤子，透过内裤摸到Greg的欲望。Greg挺起身体呻吟着。他讨厌这种单方面的形式，他也想要取悦Mycroft，但是他该死的手腕…

“Mycroft。”他在男人开始在他的脖颈留下一串轻轻的亲吻，慢慢透过T恤延伸到胸口的时候小声说着。Mycroft看着他，嘴唇微微分开，目光有点呆呆的。Greg伸手触碰着他的脸，用拇指磨蹭着他的脸颊。“我想要，一起，我想…我能不能给你口交然后你…”Greg的脸红了：“你也对我做一样的事？”

Mycroft的身体似乎抖了抖。他倾身又一次亲吻着Greg，Greg听到他解开长裤脱下它们的声音。他听到衣料落在地面的响声。Greg伸手摸到他的屁股，透过内裤揉搓着。Mycroft的身体覆在Greg身侧，Greg睁开眼睛看着他。“没事的。”他说：“如果哪里疼的话我会告诉你的。”

Mycroft点点头，褪下Greg的长裤和内裤，让它们落在床边。他们又一次接吻，然后Mycroft转身让自己的脑袋面对着Greg的欲望，而Greg透过内裤抚摸着他的臀部，把手慢慢移到他的大腿内侧。

“Mycroft，脱下你的内裤，跨在我脸上。”Greg呻吟着。男人应了一声，Greg挪动了一下，抓住Mycroft的欲望，用嘴唇磨蹭着顶端。

他感受到Mycroft的身体在颤抖，他低下头去舔着Greg的坚挺。Greg又一次呻吟起来，Mycroft把腰放低，Greg仰起头，将Mycroft的欲望深入口中。Mycroft也含住了Greg的欲望，这带来的感觉是如此强烈，他的嘴唇因为努力取悦Mycroft感到刺痛，Mycroft也用自己的舌头熟练的像是违法一样的做着一样的事情。

倒不是说万一这真是违法的Greg就会逮捕他之类的。他会很乐意把这个当做自己非法的小秘密，只要他能继续进入那张嘴，上帝啊，他不知道Mycroft能让他进到那么深。

这场景如此淫乱，堕落，情色，Mycroft撑在他身体上方，Greg吸吮、舔舐着他的欲望，Mycroft前后摆动着腰部干着Greg的嘴。

欢愉感从Greg的小腹上升到胸口，他卷曲起脚趾，含着Mycroft的欲望止不住的呻吟着。他高潮了，白色的光闪过他的眼睛，在眼皮后面所看到的一切都像是美丽的紫色和黄色的烟花。Mycroft做了最后一个动作，也在Greg的舌头上到达了高潮。

Greg让自己放松下来，深深陷入床垫里。舔舐着口中Mycroft带给他的苦涩感，吞下去然后闭上了眼睛。刚才的紧张感通通都消失了。

Mycroft躺在了他身边，温柔的亲吻着他的面颊。Greg转过脸，他们的前额抵在一起，眼睛都是闭着的。Greg叹了口气，抚摸着Mycroft柔顺的头发。Greg睁开眼看着他们俩的身体，腰部以下都是赤裸的，都还穿着黑色的袜子。他躺在床上，而Mycroft就在他身边。

Mycroft动了一下，他们的身体差一点就分开了，只有热量在他们之间流动着。Greg发出一声满意的哼哼，向Mycroft蹭近了一点，让Mycroft的前额抵上他的肩膀。

一切都如此平静。Mycroft的呼吸在吐息之间拂过他的手臂，Greg几乎感受不到自己身体上的血细胞试图治愈他的时候让他剧痛无比的几个部位的痛感。

他打了个呵欠，感觉到Mycroft坐起身的时候身下的床垫动了动。Mycroft在他下巴上印下一个吻，然后是他的嘴唇。Greg疲惫的看着他。

“你又要去工作了，是不是？”Greg抱怨着，用拇指和食指捏着Mycroft的下巴。

“是的。”Mycroft甜蜜的亲吻了Greg，然后才起身穿好衣服。他帮Greg重新穿上睡裤。“想让我帮你拿点什么吗？”

“不，我这就睡了。”Greg说：“我会尽量在你明天回家之前离开。”

Mycroft点点头：“这里依然欢迎你的到来。任何一天，任何时候，只要你需要我。”

Greg对他微笑着：“谢了。”

Mycroft回以一个笑容，看着Greg钻进被子然后关关上了灯。

Mycroft慢慢关上了卧室的门。

Greg对自己露出一个笑容，依旧能感觉到Mycroft亲吻他的感觉。他在陷入睡眠之中的时候开始思虑着新的发展。仿佛有人在问“那么你和Mycroft Holme之间关系的性质到底是什么？”答案是他们只有生理关系。性关系，发展到了生理关系，不仅仅限于互相给予高潮和疯狂的亲吻。

这样很好，事情本该如此。这样很好。


	26. 夜色不会拥我入怀

2006年8月

早晨，和上次一样的那个司机帮他打包好了东西，开车送他回了公寓。Mycroft很早就出门了，所以Greg留了张字条：谢谢你让我留在这，帮大忙了，下次见。

短短的几句话，几乎都不算是感谢，但是暂时这就够了。他知道Mycroft也懂得。看起来不那么感天谢地，不那么贫贱索求也挺好的。

Greg费劲的洗了个澡，躺在了沙发上，看着毫无意义的电视节目，把自己心里杂乱的想法抛到一边。

午餐的时间，Sally来看他。她拎了满满一袋从超市买来的东西，用速食品填满了Greg家的冰柜。

“你感觉怎么样？”她坐在沙发上看着他。

“不算太好，但是也好多了。调查进行的怎么样了？”

“停滞不前。”她承认：“我们找不出车上有什么线索，找不出那辆车是从哪里来的也不知道它后来去了哪。一点线索都没有。我们到处找Moran，但是他就像是根本不存在一样。Kirkcudbright夫人那边是听某个人的建议去找他的，但是甚至连那个人都一起消失了。”

Greg叹了口气：“那，也就只能这样了。”

Sally耸了耸肩：“好好养伤，头儿。你现在也没什么其他可做的了。”

而这句话就成了Greg这一天的主旋律，他接到了Edmund打来的电话，他告诉Greg他去了Kirkcudbright家但是什么线索都没找到。“我们已经无能为力了，头儿。”他说。

Carter也打电话过来，告诉Greg自己肯定要宰了那个把他撞进泰晤士河里的混蛋，只要他们能找到那个混球的话。“我们已经尽力了，伙计，但是处处碰壁。”

Dimmock，一个Greg几乎都没怎么交流过的人，居然都给他的个人邮箱发了一封邮件，上面写道：“我们不得不暂时搁置一下这个案子。但是我们会一直打听消息的。”

一天末尾，Greg已经厌倦了听人说这件案子是多么难攻破。他给Mycroft发了条短信，告诉他自己现在有点不高兴，但是他没收到回信。在某种意义上，这其实是种安慰，想着Mycroft也许还没有碰壁。也许他还在继续努力。

2006年9月

两天之后，Greg快要一个人在公寓里被憋疯了。这也就是当敲门声响起的时候，他期望着会是Mycroft、甚至是Sherlock会在门口，让他能够免于如此单调和寂寞的原因。

但是他震惊的看到父亲站在门口。

Christophe Lestrade看起来比Greg上次见他的时候又苍老了一些，但是皮肤黝黑而健康，穿着深绿色的外套和讲究的灰色长裤。他有着明亮的绿色眼睛。而Greg的母亲是蓝色眼睛。Greg深褐色的瞳孔总是无法完全融入进去，一直十分鲜明的提醒着这一点，提醒着他并不是这家人真正的一员。“进来吧。”Greg喃喃着，让到一边：“你怎么来这儿了？”

“嗯，我打不通你的电话。你的手机一直转到语音信箱，所以我想我还是直接过来吧。”

Greg皱起眉，然后一脸恍然大悟：“哦，抱歉。我给你的是我的旧号码。那个手机现在在泰晤士河里呢。我本来是想给你我的新号来着，但是…我当时太迷糊了。”

“没关系，Greg。”他父亲说着，环顾着四周：“这地方不错，但是有点超出你的薪酬范围了，大概？”

“我的一个朋友找了点关系。”Greg说着，打开了热水壶。

“我明白了，Caroline怎么样？”

“她和新的同居人有了孩子。他们二月份就结婚。”

他父亲叹了口气，但没有说话。Greg递给他一杯茶，自己拿着咖啡坐下来：“你的伤怎么样了？”

“治愈中。”Greg回答道：“一周之后我就回去工作了。说实话我现在都有点要憋疯了。”

“你现在有女朋友吗？”一记直球，那就…

“没，还没有。Rosa怎么样了？”

“她很好，在我们说话的这会儿在家里照看狗和鸡。不错的女人，Greg，你应该来见见她。”

“有时间我就回去。”

他父亲简单的点点头。Greg低头看着咖啡：“我这里没有空房间——”

“——我订了旅馆。”他父亲打断了他。

“哦。”Greg说：“那好吧。”

“你去给你母亲扫过墓吗，Greg？”

Greg皱起眉抬头看着他：“没有。”

“上一次是什么时候？”

“大概是上次你来这里的时候。”

“五年前。”

Greg点点头：“没错，那就是了。”

他父亲叹了口气，摇摇头：“你应该去看看她的，Greg。”

“那只是个坟墓，爸。”

“我都不敢想那里现在杂草丛生成什么样。”

“妈妈讨厌墓地。”Greg解释说。

“即使这样，也别找借口。她在那里长眠，也应该在那里得到应有的尊重。”

“我一直很忙。”

“是啊，看得出来。”他父亲说着，意有所指的看着他的石膏：“说实话，Greg，你的离婚。你们是那么完美的一对，婚礼的时候那么幸福。你做了什么错事？”

Greg咬了咬嘴唇：“我没做错任何事，情况不知怎么的就和以前不一样了。我们的关系没法继续下去了。”

“工作努力过头了？”

“正如你教导我的那样，爸。”

“别用这种口气和我说话，Greg。”

“抱歉，可是你瞧，没错，我工作是很努力。我现在是个探长，估计没准哪天会成为督查。所以，确实，也许对于婚姻的失败我可能有50%的责任，但是她也一样。”

“但是你还没遇到什么别的好姑娘？”

“没有。”

“你这样会孤独终老的，Greg。孤单而痛苦，就像我们刚刚领养你那时候的你。”

Greg盯着自己的膝盖。这就是他讨厌和父亲谈话的原因。他们总会谈到他的童年，不停的提醒着他他应该更感激Lestrade先生为他所做的那些事。好吧，他是很感谢他的母亲。她很善良，虽然她并不经常通过身体接触表达关爱。她教他做饭，教他处理身上的伤口，教他如何对待女人。他父亲期望的是他的好成绩，好的行为举止，好的礼仪。他是个很忙的人，从来不想要孩子。当他们能互相遇见的时候，虽然这种情况其实很少，Greg总能感觉到他从来不特别想要自己这个孩子。所以感觉到自己并不受人欢迎其实也是常事，尤其当50%的人都声称想要收养他，但是却并没有做出相应行动的时候。

Greg看着他父亲：“那个，农场那边怎么样了？”

“很不错。我们基本能自给自足。鸡蛋和牛奶都是大丰收。”

“很棒啊。”

“法国比伦敦好多了。我们有了你的时候，伦敦确实是个不错的地方，但是这是你母亲的故乡，不是我的。”

“我喜欢伦敦。”Greg停顿了一下，又加了一句：“很高兴你能过来。”

“谢谢。”

“虽然我根本没事。”Greg坚持道。

“你有朋友吗？”

Greg翻了个白眼：“是啊，我有朋友。”

“你在学校从来没真正意义上有过什么朋友，Greg。那让我很担心。我记得你们的婚礼上，Caroline的亲朋好友比你的多出了那么多。”

“我有朋友，爸。Sally给我带了很多吃的过来，还给了我新手机，Mycroft还让我在他那里待了几天。”

他父亲点了点头：“好啊。我很高兴能有朋友帮你。”

“你在伦敦有什么想做的吗？”

“我想去你妈妈的坟墓看看。”

Greg点点头：“如果你想去的话我们现在就可以出发，不过要坐地铁，我现在没法开车。”

他父亲站起身：“那我们这就走吧。”

Greg穿好鞋。打着石膏很难再穿外套，不过谢天谢地天气不算冷。他们沉默的走到最近的车站，Greg刷了下卡，他父亲单独买了票。

幸好地铁很安静，Greg的父亲在旅程中一直在看纽约都市报。他们走到阳光下，沉默的走过一座座墓碑，直到最后到了Alice Lestrade的坟墓。

上面确实杂草丛生，但是没有无法清理掉的那种。他们站在那里看着她。“我都不敢相信她已经离开我们20年了。”Greg的父亲喃喃着，跪下来拔掉了一颗蒲公英。Greg看着他，叠起了胳膊。

他们又安静了有十分钟，Greg想到了自己的母亲。小时候她会在他做噩梦的时候来看他。她曾经送他上学，接他放学。她甚至是第一个带他去看阿森纳球赛的人。如果她能活得久一点的话就好了。如果她能有机会看到自己和Caroline安顿下来、找到工作的时候就好了。

Greg的父亲站起身叹了口气：“我们去喝杯茶吧？”

Greg带他走出了墓地，他们在几条街之外找了间茶室，点了一壶茶还有烤饼。Greg的父亲帮Greg在烤饼上涂好黄油。

“我记得第一次看到你的那一天，你是个很固执、让人反感的孩子。”

Greg自嘲的笑：“真是谢了。”

“虽然一带你回家你就马上安静下来了。你说了那么多开心和感谢之类的话，好像急切的要取悦我们似的。”

“我已经厌倦了不停的搬来搬去了。”Greg承认：“我都数不清我去过多少不同的家。我想一直待在同一个家里。”

“除了你的品行外貌，Greg，我同样也因为你当上了警察而自豪。你母亲一定也会这样的。你肯叫我爸爸，这样很好，虽然我知道这对你来说其实并不容易。”

Greg低头看着他的茶，搅拌着。

“你当时的年龄其实才是问题所在。”他父亲继续说：“我们收养你的时候你已经12岁了，你这个年龄正是会觉得自己不需要任何人的时候。你已经过了这么多年没有父母的日子，又为什么会忽然需要父母呢？Greg，你还好吗？”

Greg抬头看着他。他的眼睛里是真真切切的关心。Greg点点头。“说实话我没想太多，事情不算…”他咬了一小口烤饼，试图想出怎么形容他的现状：“事情不算一帆风顺吧，我猜。但是我爱我的工作。这是我能做到的最好的事情了。而且我很擅长它，虽然有个家伙经常不请自来的解决掉我所有的案子让我觉得自己像个业余人员。”Greg皱起眉：“他是个瘾君子。经常要把我逼疯，但是我喜欢他这个人。他让我能有事情做。”

“那他是个需要你的关心的人。”Greg的父亲一边倒茶一边说：“你那么固执，而且行为总是出于感性多于理性。又是个经常头脑发热的人。但是你是个好人。”他伸手碰到Greg的胳膊。Greg低头看着他们身体接触的地方。

“你我之间的关系从来没真正好过。”他父亲若有所思的说：“我们之间不同之处太多了。都那么一心向着自己的目标，但却是朝着不同的方向。这也是我选择自己创业的原因。我喜欢用自己的方式来做事，而不是成为一个团队的一员。但是你是个领导者，Greg。人们会跟随你。我们把你带回家的那一天，如果有人告诉我那个害怕的小孩子也有一天会成长为一个勇敢又坦率的大人，我肯定会觉得那个人疯了。”

Greg露出一点笑容。

“你现在已经不害怕了，Greg。而且没错，你离婚这件事确实很遗憾。但是你得再找到一个爱你的人。”

“很多人这么跟我说。”Greg呢喃着：“但是我真的不想…”他耸了耸肩：“我工作努力过头了。我知道自己这一点。但是我爱我的工作。”

Greg的父亲对他微笑着：“我很为你做的一切而自豪。所以下次我们再大吵一架的时候，千万要记起这一点。”

Greg微笑着拍了拍他父亲的手臂：“你也是。”

他们相视而笑，喝完了茶。这一天剩下的时间他们绕着伦敦一起散了步。Greg的腿依旧有点疼，所以他们坐在圣詹姆士公园，谈论着法国、农场、Rosa还有Nicolas Sarkozy（法国总统）。

下午5:23的时候，Greg的父亲去了他之前在伦敦住的地方，见些老朋友。Greg自己回了公寓。他做了点意面，倒上番茄酱，坐在电视前面吃着。

Mycroft在晚上7：05的时候来了电话：“晚上好。你感觉怎么样？”

Greg把电视静音：“不坏。今天我见到我父亲了。”

“他怎么样？”

“他很好。你还好吗？”

“筋疲力尽。很抱歉没能早点联系你，我才刚能抽出5分钟的空闲。”

“没关系。我也没想到你会来电话什么的。”

“我想打电话告诉你，我们在不知疲倦的找那个伤到你的人。”Greg露出一个微笑。他知道的。“谢啦。”

“你也许会注意到接下来几周犯罪现场附近会有些人。他们是为你和Sherlock所增派的安保人员。Sherlock毫无疑问会注意到他们的出现，而且他肯定会用只有他自己能做到的方式进行反抗。你能看着点他吗？”

“啊，没问题。虽然我并不需要保镖。”

“我也希望如此。”Mycroft说：“但是直到我们充分了解本次事件之前，我都不会在我们的安全问题上冒险。”

我们的安全。Greg，Mycroft和Sherlock。他们什么时候成了“我们”？一个整体？

“我得走了。”Mycroft说：“我可能明天才会回家。回家路上我会去拜访你的。晚安，Greg。”

“晚安，Mycroft。”

Mycroft挂掉了电话，，Greg叹息着。

——————————————————————————————————

潮水蔓延过他的床面，把它拉向深海。Greg站在它的中心，尖叫着，被不见边际的汪洋所环绕。

独自一人。在广阔无际、还在不断蔓延的海洋中心，冷得发抖。只希望有人陪伴。

 

Sherlock胳膊上插着两个注射器，穿着红色的T恤躺在Greg家的地板上。Greg正在拍着他的脸拼命想要叫醒他。血液从他的头颅喷涌而出，Greg的胳膊上沾满他的血。

Greg见到父亲后的第二天，两次因为噩梦而惊醒。他在两个梦里都没看到那个八岁的孩子。于是他把这算做了睡眠良好的情况。

他去了圣潘克勒国际车站，看着他父亲上了欧洲之星列车回了法国。

当天晚上，Mycroft敲响了他的家门。

“嗨，”Greg打开门微笑着。Mycroft也勉强露出一个笑容。他的衬衫异乎寻常的布满了折痕，眼睛下面是明显的黑眼圈。Greg想他很可能随时都会倒下。“进来吧。”

Mycroft拖着沉重的步伐走到Greg的沙发那里坐下来，头和肩膀都低垂着，用两根手指抵着自己的前额。

Greg看着他：“你上次睡觉是什么时候？”

“我不记得了。”Mycroft抬头看向他：“你还好么？”

“是啊，我没事。虽然我并不介意，但是你怎么会来这里？你应该去休息。”

“我想来看看你。”

Greg坐在他身边：“我不需要你来看我，Mycroft。你吃过晚餐了没？”

“没有。”

“很好，我也没有。我叫外卖吧，然后让你的司机带你回家。”

Mycroft的脸颊忽然靠在Greg肩膀上。Greg露出深情的笑容，把脸靠在Mycroft的头发上，打电话叫了中国菜。他点了一堆菜，然后把注意力转回Mycroft身上。

“食物送到之前你要不要睡一觉？”Greg试图好好看看他的脸：“你可以睡在我床上。起码得40分钟外卖才能送到。”Mycroft的手指蜷曲着拢在Greg的T恤上面。“意思是你不想睡床上吗？”Greg微笑着问：“好吧，等等。”

Greg倾身拿过电视遥控器，Mycroft在他移动的时候发出了一种类似Sherlock的那种用来表示不满的呼气声。Greg打开电视机好让自己有事可做，然后张开胳膊。“好了，过来吧。我的胸口已经没那么疼了。”

Mycroft把身体靠过来，头靠在Greg肩膀上。Greg用手臂搂住他，把脸颊重新靠在男人的头顶。他好像马上就睡着了。

Greg在Mycroft蜷缩着身体靠近他的时候放松下来。电视上在播新闻，但是他几乎没精力去看。他的注意力全在Mycroft身上，他睡意绵绵的吐息，他靠着Greg身侧的重量。他的手指依旧拢在Greg的T恤上。Greg想要阻止那些问题——数不清的问题——冲出他的脑海。他不想问Mycroft为什么在自己几乎累的像个僵尸一样的时候还如此急切地跑来看他。他能来，这就够了，他能这么相信Greg甚至肯在他身上入睡，这就够了。

Greg小心的动了动身体，Mycroft也跟着他动了动。他的身体向Greg贴近，非要说的话，是贴近了他身体的温暖。Greg用手指穿过他的头发，凝视着他的眼睑和嘴唇。

我们再也不用谈那些了，Greg想。再也不用谈那些这一切到底意味着什么，或是这些到底只是性还是生理关系还是其他什么该死的“感情”。我们可以直接就那样随它去。

不管怎样，它该是什么就是什么。在这一刻的很久很久之间，一切就已经到了这个阶段。谁会需要把任何事情都打上标签呢？又是谁决定的人们必须把自己自己的感受讲出来？

他们是两个人，两个在人潮拥挤中遇到彼此之前都很孤独的人。而如果他们不得不紧紧抓住彼此，才能找到一条冲出混乱的路，让人生看起来别那么灰暗，别那么痛苦的话，那么就这样吧。事实上，这绝对是最明智的选择。

因为如果Mycroft没有出现在他的人生中，Greg现在会在哪呢？有多少个夜晚他会坐在椅子上熬夜工作，因为家中无人等待？有多少个假期他会用工作度过，或是靠过度饮酒来阻止自己去思考他那毫无意义的人生？当人生的一切都变成了工作，和他工作的对象的时候呢。

如果像这样度过一生的话那他就太愚蠢了。把所有他认识的人都拒之门外，因为他们终究会离他而去。每个人都是这样。他知道Mycroft也会。

但是现在，随着时间的推移，他会敞开心扉。他会沐浴其中。因为上帝才知道，Mycroft总有一天会清醒过来，意识到Greg只是个没有任何超能力的普通人。他所有的一切就只有一副皮相和混乱的童年。所以除了身体之外他还能给他什么呢？

他把Mycroft紧紧搂在胸口。这个男人真的太美了。

门被敲响了，Mycroft一下子惊醒过来。Greg对他微笑着：“只是外卖。”Greg站起身去给食物付了钱，Mycroft帮他把食物盒摆在桌子上。Greg把盘子和餐具拿过来。“感觉好点了？”

“一点点。”Mycroft说：“这是馄饨吗？”

“是吧。”Greg把食物盛到盘子里。

“我曾经去过南韩。”Mycroft突兀的说。

Greg盯着他：“你去了哪？”

“南韩，东亚的一个地方。一个占地100032平方公里，人口大约48846823的国家。”

Greg哼了一声：“Mycroft，我知道南韩在哪。”

“当然了，我只是叙述它的背景而已。”

Greg大笑着夹起一片虾：“继续吧，跟我说说南韩怎么了。”

“潘基文有望成为联合国秘书长，他是南韩人，也是三十多年以来亚洲能登上此位的第一人。”

“做的不错啊。”Greg说：“这和你有什么关系？”

“我是审查组的一员。”

“那他有多好？”

“他认为自己是一个协调者，平衡者和调停人。支持者认为，他能做好这一切，成为一个好的管理者。”

“那你怎么认为？”Greg看着他。Greg并不关心这个世界是怎么想的，他只关心Mycroft是怎么想的。

“对于困难时期的领导来说，他过于低调又缺乏领袖魅力。但是其他方面都恰如他们所言。”

“人无完人。”Greg把鸭肉和海鲜酱包起来。

“正是如此。他出色的表现在社会上引起了强烈关注。”

“你审查的怎么样？”Greg笑起来。

“他甚至都不知道我的存在。”Mycroft说。

“但是你演绎了他，不是吗？你没有当面去问他，你只是去分析他。”Mycroft对他露出一个神秘的笑容：“你为什么认为我会做这种事情呢，Greg？”

“大概因为我知道你有超能力吧。”Greg用拇指把Mycroft上唇沾到的酱汁抹掉，然后在Mycroft对此作出反应之前重新开始吃自己的饭。

“十月份他就正式上任了。”Mycroft说。

“那我就期待能看到你长时间工作的成果吧。”

Mycroft温暖的对他微笑着，要是没显得那么疲倦就更好了。Greg笑了笑，把虾片递给了Mycroft。他夹起一个吃掉了。

“下周我就回去上班。”Greg告诉他：“我再也忍不了被关在家里了。我都能感觉到我脑袋里堆满了白天那些电视节目的声音。”

“你可以读书。”

“我没有书。”

“你可以从我那边拿一些。”Mycroft说：“我可以帮你带过来。”

“谢谢。”

“你觉得Dr Jekyll And Mr Hyde怎么样？”

“挺好的。我之前就知道一点情节，但是这是第一次通读。”

“你一定觉得我喜爱哥特式恐怖情节的小兴趣非常令人乏味。”

“我为什么要这么想？”Greg笑起来：“我喜欢你这一点。我是说，你的关注点不仅仅是它们的恐怖，不是吗？而那才是你喜欢它们的原因？”

“还有其他层次的含义，没错。”

Greg点点头：“我知道你很可能觉得我会有点愚蠢，因为比起你和Sherlock的话我确实如此，但是——”

“——别说下去了，这么想太荒谬了。”

Greg看着Mycroft，惊讶于他唐突的语气。

“我并不觉得你愚蠢。”Mycroft继续道：“所以，我们也不要把你的思维和我和Sherlock的相比较了，好吗？”

Greg点点头：“那好吧。”

Mycroft放下了盘子，伸出食指，抚摸着Greg的额头。Greg抬头看着他，他把手放了下来。

“我想吻你。”Mycroft呢喃着：“因为已经过了好几天了，而且接下来我要忙一阵子，我也不知道下次什么时候才有时间。”

Greg的呼吸哽在了喉咙里。这比他预期的更进了一步，但是他还是二话不说放下了餐盘，消灭了他们之间的距离。Greg用手捧着Mycroft的脸颊，亲吻了他。

他们的嘴唇轻轻的互相磨蹭着，让Greg迷失其中，Mycroft的双唇现在已经感觉很熟悉了。柔软而温暖。这个吻有点慢热，开始只有蜻蜓点水的触碰，舌尖犹豫的躲闪在唇瓣之间，一瞬又隐没其中。含住一片嘴唇，再不舍得放开。分开之后又亲吻在一起的时候，Mycroft失去稳定的吐息轻拂在Greg的双唇。柔软的轻压，用力，然后再次柔软下来。并不急于建立什么，也并无那么强烈的索求，只是彼此分享着接触。

他们的身体只有两个地方有接触。Greg捧着Mycroft脸颊的手掌，还有他们的嘴唇。但是他们之间的热度已经显而易见。所有的激情，所有的感觉，所有的——又是那个词——情感，都真实的存在着。双唇的碰触，舌头的纠缠，唇齿相濡时的欢愉。

一切都结束的太快了。Mycroft的脸色轻松起来，但是还是一副没睡醒的样子。Greg亲吻了一下他的嘴角。

“好了。”他无奈地说：“是时候把你送上车，让你回家了。”

Greg让Mycroft微微靠在自己身上，和他一起走下楼。车已经在等他了，Mycroft上了车。他的手紧紧抓着Greg还好着的那条手臂，他看着他。

“谢谢你的晚餐。”Mycroft呢喃着。

Greg对他微笑着：“不客气。”他关上车门，看着车开远了。这就是了。Greg为Mycroft Holmes而着迷。而当Mycroft不可避免的结束这一切的时候，他必将痛彻心扉。

——————————————————————————————————

Mycroft猛地进入他身体的时候，Greg伸手紧紧抓住了床头。他的脚趾蜷曲起来，呻吟着。Mycroft的脸，迷失在欢愉之中的神情，是他见过最性感的画面。

 

12:01的时候Greg醒了过来。他看了看时间。这是个不错的梦。他换了个舒服的姿势，重新进入睡眠。

 

那个孩子死了，全身是血，但却依然在尖叫着。

 

这个画面深深地烙印在Greg脑海里，他在3：32的时候又惊醒了。他甚至都没再费事去强迫自己入睡。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg重新开始上班了。不能开车的状况十分辛苦，但是大多数他需要去做的事情他都能做到，虽然比较慢。痛苦的用一只手打字什么的。他可以签名，但是没法用左手把纸固定住，所以这也不简单。

他还有很多功课要补。太多了。但是即使没有Moran搞的这一出，他也想把Kirkcudbright这个案子早点结案。这也是他意识到自从他受伤之后这案子完全没有任何进展就十分不满的原因。

Greg冲出办公室，门一下大开然后被摔在了墙上。“有人手上有Kirkcudbright夫人银行账户的相关文件么？”Greg环视了一周，看着每个人一片空白的呆滞表情。“没人么？就没有人想到要做这个吗？”他们继续呆滞的盯着他。“耶稣基督啊，什么事都要我自己做吗？我放了几周的假，所有人就都不会独立思考了？”

Greg重新回到电脑桌前，狠狠关上了门。操。真他妈。该死。这些人居然也是警察。

所以所有的事情Greg都是自己为自己做的，一直工作到深夜。他的团队一整天都避着他的办公室，让他能一个人静静。也许他们知道他很生气。也许他们不认为他应该来工作。不管怎样，他们这么做都是对的。

他疲倦又沮丧，而且写报告的时间花了平常的两倍。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg在房间里研究犯罪现场。地板中间有一具尸体，那个人的脸被黑色的垃圾袋包裹着。

房间是个完美的方形。

然后门忽然被关上了。水开始灌入房间。

Greg使劲的敲门，试图用灭火器砸开窗子。但是他无路可逃。

——————————————————————————————————

过了好几天，搜查令才终于通过。Sherlock会说这是“毫无必要的走过场”。但是这给了Greg权限登入Kirkcudbright夫人的银行账户，他在Sally也在办公室的时候把它印了出来。他们一起看这些东西看了三个多小时。

正如预料的一样，一切看起来十分正常。Greg一拳砸在桌子上。“混蛋！”他揉了揉脸：“这不应该…我们得从头再看。应该有大额转账或者多次小额转账或是其他的什么，但是这里什么都没有。”

“也许不是妻子干的？”

“肯定是她。”

“因为那个怪胎是这么说的？”

“不，因为…好吧，是，一部分是因为Sherlock是这么说的。但是我自己也会思考，这样明明就说得通。肯定会有哪里有问题，肯定有。”

Greg把椅子从桌边推开，冲出了办公室。他不自觉的注意到房间里的每个人都避开了他的眼神，他一路冲到自行车停放架那里，点上一支烟。他深深吸了一口气。烟的味道美味的如同天堂。

——————————————————————————————————

他和Mycroft一起在洗澡。Greg像是永远不会止歇似的亲吻着他。温暖又美好。

他醒过来的时候下身硬着，脸上带着笑容。

——————————————————————————————————

又一天，又一次把自己锁在办公室里面。他很确定她肯定还有一个银行账户。所以他接受了一个专门处理诈骗案的专家的建议，学了不少的诀窍。但是前路依旧一片灰暗。

抽着这一小时之内的第三支烟，他忽视了Donovan叫他的声音，走回了办公室。他所能看到的唯一一件东西，就是需要更长时间来写的报告。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg被困在电梯里，他能听到天花板吱吱作响的声音。忽然传来很大的爆炸声，水涌了进来。

——————————————————————————————————

他狠狠地在Edmund Bullock面前摔上了门。这个人简直太无能了。Donovan冲了进来，也摔上了门。

“喂，这是我的办公室。”Greg叠起胳膊。

“你不能再这样下去了。”她说。

“不能什么？”

“表现的像个完全的混蛋。”

Greg对她扬起眉毛：“别忘了你的头儿是谁。”

“别像我们一个个都是傻子一样对待我们。你不该来工作的。太早了。”

“你说我不该来工作是什么意思？那我应该在哪？”

Sally把双臂叠在胸前：“你差点死掉。你很可能还在受惊状态或是什么的。”

“我没受惊。”

“那就重新成为Greg Lestrade吧。因为现在你已经吓到了这个房间里的每个人了。他们甚至都不想在你面前讲话，因为怕你把他们的脑袋咬下去。如果你需要时间来消化一切的话那就应该好好休息。但要是你偏不愿意的话，那就该表现的更像我们的头儿，而不是某个需要花时间去上愤怒管理课程的人。”

Greg死死盯着她：“好吧。”他终于说。

“很好。我想你应该把Kirkcudbright案交给Carter或者Dimmock。”

“什么？不。这案子我都查了两年了。”

“你和这个案子关系太近了。让别人来看看吧。我发誓，现在，这个案子快把你逼疯了。”

两个小时之后，Greg给他的团队成员发了一封电子邮件，告诉他们如果最近他表现的有点苛刻的话他很抱歉。那不是针对个人的，而且如果有人想和他聊聊的话，他的门一直是敞开的。没人接受他的提议，但也没人回邮件说他太离谱之类的。Greg猜他们都看过他的事故录像了，所以才给了事情更多回旋的余地。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg在游泳。他在泳池里从这头游到另一头，他想着自己一生都从未如此舒适过，不停的来来回回。他潜下去，屏住呼吸，享受着那种轻松感。

他没有注意到有人盖住了泳池，直到他浮出水面呼吸。已经来不及了。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg直到2:36都一直坐在电视机前，然后才终于上床去休息。他实在累坏了，所以睡了一整夜。

早晨在镜子里看着自己的时候，他决定把一切都抛到脑后。他现在什么都做不到，只能好好休养身体，治愈受伤的手腕。所以他深呼吸了一下，让满腔的愤怒也随着呼吸离开身体。因为他现在无能为力。


	27. Shadows Where The Best Things Hide

2006年10月

Greg终于拆掉了石膏。过去的六周过得让人恼怒，十分艰辛，但是好在这一切终于结束了。他需要做些运动来让自己恢复力量，目前的迹象还是挺不错的。

在他某次小假期的前一天，Sally在午餐的时候走到他身边。Greg当时正在喝着卡布奇诺，享受着一块三明治。Sally端着一杯茶还有奶酪三明治坐在了他对面：“还好吗，头儿？”

“恩，挺好的。”Greg看着她：“你呢？”

“不错。那个，你和你妻子离婚多久了？”

Greg对她突兀的提问皱起眉：“圣诞节之前吧。怎么了？”

“我有个朋友的朋友最近在找约会对象，我推荐了你。”

“噢，不。”Greg马上说：“不，不，不。我不会任由你就这么随便把我安排给哪个人的。我几个月之前就和人约会过了，虽然事情进展不错，但是我并不喜欢那种感觉。”

“她真的挺漂亮的，Lestrade。”

Greg摇了摇头。他还没做好进入某段感情的准备。也不想自己去寻求感情：“Donovan，不。我真的没兴趣。”

“只是一次约会而已。”

“如果事情搞得很糟的话，你朋友会讨厌我，你也会讨厌我。”

“那只是个朋友的朋友。”Sally说：“所以即使你和她第一次约会就上床的话，我也无所谓。”

Greg做了个鬼脸。他也不想和任何人上床。好吧，除了Mycroft之外，很明显。“我不…”

“就一次约会。你最近的一次约会是什么时候？”

“正式的约会？”Greg问。Mycroft的绝对不算。事实上，鉴于Greg已经好几周没听到他的消息了，Mycroft甚至都不是什么约会的好对象。那个混蛋。倒不是说他会因此指责他。Sherlock念叨过些什么他现在不在国内之类的鬼话，但是能发个短信来也好啊…

“是啊，正式的约会。”Sally说。

“二月。”Greg承认道：“我二月份跟人约会过。”

“你的约会对象哪里不好吗？”

Greg耸耸肩：“没什么。我只是不感兴趣而已。她很好。”

“Lucy也很好。去约会吧，Lestrade。请她吃晚餐，和同事之外的人多交流一下。然后看看结果如何。”

Greg叹了口气：“好吧。好吧，我之后三天都有空。我会去的。”

Sally带着胜利的微笑着吃掉了她的奶酪三明治。Greg翻了个白眼。

——————————————————————————————————

第二天晚上，Greg发现自己坐在一家苏格兰场附近的印度餐馆里，寻找着那个神秘的Lucy。他早来了几分钟，一边等一边给自己买了杯啤酒。他抬起头，看到一个女人被领到他们的桌边，Greg站起来，对她露出一个笑容。她有着乌黑的头发，束成圆形的发髻。身材不错，面容姣好。没错，Sally为他做了件好事。

“还好吗？”Greg微笑着看着对方坐到椅子上。

她点点头，脸上带着害羞的笑容：“很好，嗨，谢谢。你以前来过这里吗？”

“不，从没来过。”Greg说。

服务员过来问她想点什么餐，Greg递给她了饮料单，她小声说了句谢谢，然后点了酒和水。她等服务生离开之后有点尴尬的笑起来，微笑着咬了下嘴唇：“那么，嗯。Greg，对吗？”

“没错。你是Lucy？”

“嗯…对。”她看了眼桌面，然后重新看向Greg：“抱歉，这真的很怪。我从来没做过这种事情。”

Greg笑了，在椅子上放松下来。毕竟这并不是什么坏事。“没关系。我也没怎么做过这种事情。”

“那…”Lucy从服务员手中接过了酒，道了谢：“那，你要吃什么？我们还要点前菜吗？”

前菜。前菜是约会的雷区，Greg想着。如果你说了要，你就不但要吃前菜，还有后面的主菜要吃。如果你和对方相处不错，那确实挺好的。但是如果不是的话，对两方来说这都是地狱。

“听你的。”Greg说。

“我无法抗拒印度手抓食物。”她说：“我两年前去过那里，简直令人难以置信。”

“你去过印度？”Greg问。

“是啊，我经常旅行。”她微笑着。

Greg点点头，然后低下头看着菜单。“我从没真正旅游过，”他说：“有几次假期去过西班牙和法国，但是也就这些了。”

“你去了法国哪里？”她问：“我工作最近去那里出差了。”

“诺曼底。”Greg说：“我父亲住在那里。”

“哇哦。听起来很棒。我从没去过那里。那里好吗？”

“还不错。”Greg耸耸肩：“我从没逛过那附近，我只是去看看我父亲。”

Lucy对他微笑着，抬头看向服务员。他们两个都点了单：“那，你是做什么工作的，Lucy？”Greg问。

“哦，律师。你呢？”

“警察。”Greg微笑着：“这么说，你负责来给我捉到的杀人犯们定罪？”

Lucy笑了：“不，我主攻民事法律。你喜欢你的工作吗？”

“恩，挺喜欢。我是说，有时候也会不喜欢，但是我很擅长我做的事情。”

“你是什么级别的？”她问。

“探长。”

“噢，哇喔。让人印象深刻。”

“谢谢。”

服务员把他们的前菜放下来，Greg撕开了印度薄饼。

“你解决的最棘手的案子是什么？”Lucy问。

“哦上帝，有个案子里，伦敦城里有一大堆和它有关的尸体。一大堆相关的毒贩子。无论如何吧，我们最后发现这件案子有两个凶手。”

“两个？”

“是啊，一个毒贩团伙，还有一个彻底的变态，他想要净化这个满是瘾君子的世界之类的。”

“除了工作之外你还做什么?”她问。

“除了工作？”

“没错。”

“嗯。”Greg皱起眉。他工作之外都做过什么？“说实话我也不知道。”

她看起来很茫然：“你不知道？”

“恩，我会看球赛。有时候和同事去酒吧。有时候去我朋友家里一起…”一起做爱。“一起玩。”

“你是个工作狂，不是吗？”Greg知道这就是实情，但是她让这件事听起来像是可怕的指控。

“有人这么说过我，是啊。”Greg承认。

她点点头，吃掉一个炸虾：“那你有兄弟姐妹吗？”

Greg吞咽了一下，摇了摇头：“没有。”

“喔，被宠坏的孩子。”她笑起来。

Greg尴尬的微笑着。他没有说到自己是被收养的这个事实。他现在也没有足够了解她到可以解释这件事情的地步。

“我有两个兄弟。”她说：“一个在军队，另一个是电影制作人。”

“什么类型的电影？”

“纪录片。”

Greg点点头：“那你喜欢你的工作吗？”

“算是吧。它能给我旅游经费。而我恰恰喜欢旅游。”

“你最近去过哪里？”

“我去了塞尔维亚。”她说。

Greg惊讶的抬头看着她：“真的？全民公投之后？”

她的眼睛迷茫的瞪大了：“什么公投？”

“黑山独立公投。”Greg说：“那是几个月之前。塞尔维亚和黑山还是同一个国家。他们五月份进行过一次公投之后就分裂了，之后世界各国都承认了黑山是独立国家。”

“哦，不。我在那里的时候它们还是同一个国家。”

“这真的很有意思。”Greg说：“那可是南斯拉夫的最后一块。至少，我记得那里好像是，记不太清了。而且他们投票的时候，有很多关于到底结果要何去何从的争论。所以他们决定只要有50%的投票率，就应该是55%赞成的。”Greg张嘴想继续说下去，但是却看到她在皱眉：“抱歉，我让你无聊了。”

“我个人并不喜欢历史。”她说：“我喜欢不同文化的美食和派对，对政党之类的没什么兴趣。”

“我也没兴趣。”Greg说：“但是我有个朋友。我没法告诉你他的工作具体是什么，因为我也不知道。但是他知道所有的党派的那一套东西，那真的很有意思。”

“哦。”她一边回答着，一边左顾右盼。

“那真的很神奇，他必须得在一周之内处理掉一大堆的国际事务，其中一半我们这种人都一点也不知道。我是说，比如就黑山公投这件事，有个外交官把一切都搞砸了，所以——”Greg感觉到手机在他的口袋里响起来：“抱歉。”

Greg拿出手机看了一眼。

来电：Mycroft Holmes。

“我得去接下电话。”Greg说：“工作上的。”他补上一句。他按下了接听键：“Lestrade。”

“晚上好。”Mycroft说。Greg听到他的声音就微笑起来，然后在心里嘲讽着自己。他直接忘了要为他俩已经几周没有讲过话而生气了。

“你好。一切都还好吗？”

“你在餐厅里。”Mycroft说：“我唐突了。”

“不，没事。”Greg又撕开一块印度薄饼：“怎么了？”

“我发现自己有了额外空余的2小时时间。我想知道你是否能有时间过来。但是我可以理解你现在很忙。”

哦上帝啊，一点也不忙。“很紧急吗？”Greg问。

“不，Greg，并不急。”

“好吧。没问题。我马上过去。”Greg说。

“Greg——”

“我会过去的。把车停到Rochester路的印度餐厅这里。”

“好吧。”Mycroft挂掉电话，Greg歉疚的看着Lucy。

“我很抱歉，工作缺人手，所以…”

她举起手：“没关系，别担心。”她似乎并不在意他要离开的事实。

Greg拿出钱包在桌上放了些钱：“请继续享受晚餐吧。我会打电话给你的。”

她对他露出一个紧绷的笑：“好的。”

Greg站起身离开桌子之后，他才意识到，他俩都没有要彼此的手机号码。哦正好。反正这次约会也不怎么成功。

Greg走到门口的时候车已经在那里了，他坐上车，给Mycroft发了个短信告诉他自己在路上了。他看向窗外，感觉胃里有一阵兴奋的悸动。他考虑着这次自己会被带到哪里。

最后，结果他被带到了白厅。司机给Greg带着路，他发现Anthea正在门口等着。她几乎都没有看他一眼：“跟着我，探长。”她说。

Greg照做了，四周环顾着漫长的黑暗的走廊。一个Greg能认出的人走了过去，Greg扭头看着他：“那是不是——”

“Alistair Darling。”Anthea证实道：“这是Holmes先生的官方办公室。”Greg忍不住因为自己见过他的非官方办公室而咧嘴笑起来。秘密办公室。Anthea打开门：“我们到了，探长。”她微笑着，对他扬起一边眉毛：“过得愉快。别把他累的太厉害了，我还需要他准备好继续去机场呢。”

Greg无力地点点头，决定忽视她含沙射影的暗示，走进去关上门。Mycroft正站在窗边，手上拿着一杯不知是什么的液体。他转过身，对Greg露出一个微笑。

“你的约会对象怎么了？”他一边问着，一边分析着Greg当前的外观。

“她有点无聊。”Greg说。他环顾着办公室。这里比科尔德林办事处那里要明亮一点，但是还是有张大桌子。一个大书柜里面全是文件，另外还有一个小书柜。台灯开着，给房间带来温暖的光。“所以，我不认为你的工作会有结束的时候。”Greg笑着，靠在了墙上。

Mycroft笑了：“没错，我想我真的没有闲下来的时候。但是我可以在飞机上继续工作。”

“你要去哪？”Mycroft没有回答。Greg咬了下嘴唇。“好吧，祝你好运，不管你是要做什么。”

“谢谢。”

Greg走近他，Mycroft把杯子放在了窗台上。Greg犹豫了一下，然后把手放在了Mycroft的屁股上。Mycroft对他露出一个笑容作为回应，胳膊却没有动。

Greg皱起眉：“是我理解错了吗？”

“并非如此。”Mycroft回答：“一点也不。”

Greg微笑起来，在Mycroft唇上印下一个纯洁的吻。Mycroft的身体一瞬间放松下来，一只手放在Greg颈侧，另一只手蜿蜒着饶过他的腰，把他朝自己拉近。

他们交换着绵长的、试探性的亲吻，Greg决定慢慢来，找出Mycroft是不是喜欢他用牙齿轻咬他的下唇，是不是喜欢他用舌尖轻弹他的上颚。Greg发现自己喜欢Mycroft的舌头对自己所做的一切，尤其是当他轻轻拍打着Greg，让他融入他们之间的拥抱里的时候。

他们的舌尖相触，Greg品尝到了苦涩的烟草混杂着白兰地的味道，他又一次闻到了那种熟悉的须后水气味。Mycroft的手移到Greg的发间，他的手指在那里游移着，Greg的唇间漏出一声柔软的呻吟。

Greg伸出胳膊搂住Mycroft的腰，他们的身体紧紧贴合在一起，完美的拼凑成一体。他们的身高也十分的相配，嘴唇触碰的时候脖颈的姿势也正好。Greg能感觉到Mycroft和他接吻的时候在笑，随即在他的下巴上落下一个个软绵绵的吻。Mycroft的脖颈上没多少地方可以亲吻，因为有衣领和领带在碍事，于是Greg亲吻着他裸露部分的皮肤，用舌头微微舔舐着。

Mycroft喘息着，手伸到Greg上衣下方，抚摸着他的后背。他的手指一路顺着他的脊柱摩挲着，Greg又一次吻上他的嘴唇，这一次更加深入。

Greg腾出一只手向下，隔着裤子揉捏着Mycroft的臀部，然后重新把手抬起来触碰着他的胸口。

他把手放在Mycroft的颈侧，玩味的亲吻着他，不含一丝欲求。Mycroft的嘴唇也凑到他的脖颈，微微靠过去，找到他的敏感点让他忍不住轻喘着。

Greg惬意的微笑起来，低头看着自己的手解着Mycroft的皮带。Mycroft的牙齿在他的脖子上划过，Greg颤抖着把皮带从扣环中解开。他把它解下来之后放在窗台上，抬起Mycroft的下巴让他扬起脸，又一次亲吻着他。

他们的嘴唇在一起磨蹭着，Greg解开Mycroft的长裤。他给了他一个绵长的吻，品味着他的味道，然后跪了下去。他听到Mycroft的惊喘，他的身体已经靠在了墙上。“Greg你不必——”他刚要开口，却看到Greg笑着抬头看着他。

“我知道我不必这么做。但是我想要这么做。”

Greg隔着两层织物感受到他的欲望，Mycroft颤抖着，Greg微笑起来，把他的裤子褪了下去。他弯下身，用脸颊蹭着Mycroft内裤的前端，因为丝绸滑腻的拂过肌肤的触感呻吟起来。“你得告诉我这些是哪买的，”Greg说：“真是惊人。”

Mycroft的手指插在Greg发间揉蹭着，Greg抬头看着他。他的头低下来，嘴唇微微分开，半阖的双眼从上方看着Greg。Greg发出一声低低的呻吟，把他的内裤拽下来，欣赏着他的坚挺。他用手触碰着Mycroft的大腿内侧，打量着上面点滴的液体。他之前没什么机会看到这里，一直都太过迷失于一时的享乐。但是现在他看到了，用手指在Mycroft膝盖背侧画着圈。

Mycroft沉重的喘息着，手指在Greg的发间一松一紧。Greg把一只手放在他的臀部，另一只手握住他的欲望，慢慢磨蹭了几下。Mycroft在上面很安静，但是却紧紧握住了他的头发，他深重的呼吸和颤抖的膝盖告诉了Greg自己需要知道的一切。

Greg舔了一下Mycroft的顶端，那里的味道让Greg想到他自己的勃起，还在牛仔裤里十分火热。他放开了Mycroft一会儿，迅速的解开了自己的牛仔裤拉链，好让那里不那么束缚。他重新握住Mycroft的欲望，顺着整个长度舔舐起来，用舌尖轻弹着。Mycroft喘着气，Greg分神抬眼看着他。干，他简直在闪闪发光。

Greg把他欲望的顶端含入口中，鼓起脸颊。他就着这个姿势待了一会儿，舌头用不同的力度按压在不同位置，试图找出Mycroft更喜欢哪个地方。

他伸手够到Mycroft的臀部，鼓励着他动起来。他听到Mycroft的惊喘，但是却更卖力了一点，把更多的部分含入嘴里。Greg忍不住呻吟着，感受着Mycroft的颤抖。

Greg把一只手塞进自己的裤子里，用手指拢住自己的欲望，一边上下撸动着，一边发出和刚刚不一样的低沉的呻吟。他在Mycroft终于开始在他口中挺动着的同时抬头看向Mycroft的脸，他从来没有做的太过头，也没有太过为难Greg。无论他在自己的欢愉中迷失到何种程度，他总是那么小心体贴，顾虑繁多，这一点胜过了Greg大学时候所有的床伴。

Greg加速了吞吐的动作，一只手抓着Mycroft的屁股，另一只手努力在自己的欲望上干着活儿。Mycroft的手指压在Greg的脸颊上，警告他他离得太近了，但是Greg没有停下动作，尽可能深入的吞入Mycroft的欲望。

Mycroft喘息着，颤抖着到达了高潮，Greg把他所给的一切都吞了下去，在他柔软放松下来的时候依旧含着那里没有动，过了一会儿才轻轻松口，松开了放在后面的手。

Mycroft和他一起跪下来，Greg放任他用一只手握住了自己的欲望。Mycroft修长的手指围绕着自己的感觉足够令他越过那条边缘，他在他的手中挺动了一下，就看到自己在男人的手上留下了白色的体液。他胡乱的亲吻着Mycroft。

Mycroft放松的轻叹了一口气，滑坐在了地板上。虽然他已经把内裤提了起来，但是长裤还挂在膝盖那里。Greg和他一起坐下来，把自己的内衣也穿好了。他们彼此看了一眼，然后迅速的移开了视线。Greg又一次瞥向他，微笑起来。他倾身向前，亲吻了Mycroft的嘴角。

Greg重新向后仰去，用胳膊支撑着身体，在地板上把腿伸展开：“那么，这作为一个欢迎你回来同时欢送你出差的礼物来说够好吗？”

Mycroft对他露出一个笑容：“恩，够好了。”

“这次你要离开多久？”

“最多一周。但愿如此。”

Greg笑了：“谢谢你能打断我的约会。现在这样比刚才好多了。”Mycroft忍俊不禁，顺应着摇了摇头。Greg笑着把自己的牛仔裤拉起来，好好的系上了。他看着Mycroft。他看上去相当满足。Greg抚摸着他的腿。

Greg跪下身来，他们相视而笑，然后他又站起身，向Mycroft伸出手。Mycroft系好自己的裤子，然后握住了那只手，也站了起来。

“好了，”Greg说：“我应该回家了。”

“享受你的假日吧。”

“我会的。”Greg甚至都没有质疑他是怎么知道自己休假的。Greg不假思索的用手捧住他的脸，亲吻着他，用嘴唇含住他的下唇轻轻拉拽着。在他逐渐加深这个吻的时候，Mycroft的胳膊环抱住了他的身体。Greg呻吟着，贴近了这个怀抱。他知道自己该走了，但是他不愿意停下。

一声敲门声打断了他们的亲吻。Mycroft笑了笑，最后在他的嘴唇上轻轻印下一吻，然后走到一边去束上了腰带。他刚刚收紧它，Anthea就走了进来。她的目光在他俩之间游移了一下，但是脸上却毫无表情：“车到早了，先生。”她说：“飞机驾驶员说目前有强风预报，我们应该提前出发。”说完之后，她转身走出了办公室。

Greg把手插进衣兜：“好吧，恩，旅途愉快。”

“谢谢。”

“注意安全，好吗？”

Mycroft惊讶的看着他：“我会的。”他回答道。

Greg伸出手捏了捏对方的肩膀，然后就迅速的放开了。最后依依不舍的看了Mycroft一眼，他走出了办公室，路过了没有分神看自己一眼的Anthea身边，坐上了门口那辆带他回家的小轿车。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg低头看着下面的两具尸体。准确来说是双胞胎尸体。两人都仰躺着，胳膊放在身边，从头到脚好好放置着。他环视着房间，考虑着尸体在地板上拖拽出来的血迹。他拿出手机给Sherlock打了个电话。

“我这里有两具尸体——”Greg开口。

“没兴趣。”

“等下，等等——”

“不。你已经知道这件案子不会让我感兴趣了，不然你也不会从我接电话那一刻开始就试图把这个案子推给我。我才不去。”

Greg皱起眉：“听着，这件案子就发生在你住的那条街上，而且——”Sherlock已经挂掉了电话。Greg揉了揉自己的脸：“好吧，这次办案不带Sherlock Holmes了。”

“早就该这么做了。”Anderson抱怨着。

Greg瞥了一眼Sally，知道她和他感想一致。“行了，我们现在手头有两具尸体。也许有两个凶手，除非那个凶手又返回来了一次。我想他们应该不可能在还有一个人还在房间里的同时就把另一个人杀掉。Anderson，我需要整个的血迹分析，找出他们是从哪来的，又到哪去了。Sal，跟我过来。”

Greg和Sally离开卧室去了楼下，尸体的第一发现人——房东正坐在沙发上。他们都坐在了他对面。“你还好吗？”Greg问。

房东点了点头：“有点震惊。”

“你在这里是在干嘛？”Sally问。

“我是来收房租的。他们已经两个月没付房租了，我现在有按揭要付。所以，我大概45分钟之前过来了，就发现他们已经这样了。”

“他们欠你多少？”

“差不多1800英镑。”

“他们是第一次拖欠房租吗？”Greg问。

“不是。但是他们总是会付钱的。他们也不是我招待过最糟糕的房客。更差的都被我赶出去了。但是我没有杀了他们啊。你知道的吧？我到这里的时候他们已经这个样子了。”

“我们确认过死亡时间之后再联系你。到时候还要跟你确认一些细节。”房东点了点头，给他俩了自己的电话号和手机号。Greg放他离开之后又对着Sally摇了摇头。“我不觉得他是我们要找的人，但是确实有动机。”

Greg重新上楼，拿起一个证物袋。“这是什么？”Anderson抬头看着他：“投注单。我们在这人的口袋里找到了不少。这个人是George Klein，另一个是Marcus Klein。”

——————————————————————————————————

他用老方法解决了案子。没用SherlockHolmes帮忙。一共花了九天，不过是美好的九天，实打实的警察工作，让他想起了他的生活被Holmes侵入之前的时光。赌博的那条线索很不错。当他和Sally终于顺藤摸瓜找到了一个George Klein欠了很多钱的赌场的头目的时候，他们都因为他家房子的对称性震惊了。

匹配的柱栏，两个花瓶，两幅画，一切都成双成对。所以当他们想到这次案件是双胞胎被谋杀的性质，所有事情就都顺理成章了。他想知道如果之前他没有认识过Sherlock的话，他现在是不是还能发现这一点。他喜欢去想他本来会怎么做之类的这种事情。

他觉得自己依旧能够做到，这让他充满了自信。Sherlock确实很有用，但是也并不是每个犯罪现场都非要他来帮忙。现在他完全理解这一点了。

不过他的缺席真的是一个值得关注的问题。如果他太过无聊再一头扎进毒瘾的旧习惯里的话，Greg这段时间的病假还有Sally拒绝和他一起工作的态度肯定是给这件事板上钉钉的重要一环。所以即使在一个没得到回复的短信和电话之后，Greg还是联系了Mycroft，但是却不得不给他的助理留了言。这已经是三天之前的事了，他依然没听到Holmes兄弟中任何一个人的消息。

第四天，Mycroft终于回了电话。

“Lestrade。”

“……下午好。”

Greg大笑起来：“我们在不同时区吗？”

“晚上。漫长的晚上。”Mycroft萎靡不振的回答：“我早晨早些时候会到家，如果你愿意的话可以过来，我们谈谈Sherlock的问题。”

“好啊，肯定会很不错。谢谢。你还好吗？”

“筋疲力尽。”

“听起来确实这样。”

“你说的真是太客气了。”

Greg笑起来：“回程一路顺风，不管你是从哪回的。”

“谢谢。明天见。”

“很期待。”

Mycroft挂掉了电话，Greg微笑起来。他不想纠结于他和Mycroft的这么简短的对话竟然能点亮他一整天的好心情这件事，但是它确实做到了。这真的有点让人难为情。

——————————————————————————————————

管家给Greg打开门，他走了进来，对Mycroft微笑着。他对Sherlock皱起眉：“嗨。”他说着坐在了沙发上：“我不知道你也会来这里。”

“真希望我也能这么说。”Sherlock抱怨着对他翻了个白眼。

“礼貌点，Sherlock。”Mycroft警告道，越过房间看向了Greg。Sherlock用垫子捂住了脸。“今天过得还好吗？”Mycroft问。

“不算坏。”

“很高兴见到你。”Mycroft说。

Greg对他露出一个微笑：“一切都还好吗？”他问着，意有所指的看着Sherlock。

“很好，想要喝点什么？”Mycroft一边问一边站起身。

“你这里都有什么？”

“白兰地。”

“正合我意。”

Mycroft走到他的小酒桌旁边，给他们每人倒上一杯。他递给Greg杯子的时候，他们的手指不小心碰到了一起。他们的目光都微微从杯子上抬起，交换了一个神秘的微笑。Mycroft回到自己的座位上。

“那，Sherlock，你最近怎么样？”Greg问。他没得到回复，于是翻了个白眼。

“Sherlock一直在‘实验’。”Mycroft嘴角噙着一丝冷笑。

“实验？”

“没错。显然海洛因很‘无聊’。”

Greg盯着Sherlock：“海洛因很‘无聊’？你该死的用什么代替海洛因了？”

“家庭自制实验。”Sherlock，说着，把垫子扔在了地上，站起身：“Mycroft，我不是来这儿听你的训斥的。”

“那你来这儿是为了什么？”

“我要我的小提琴。”

“你可以拥有它。等你别表现的像个小孩子一样的时候。”

Sherlock怒视着他的哥哥：“也许如果我拿到了小提琴，就不再需要做实验了。”

“尽管我十分愿意相信这一点，但我想你过去的不良记录使这变成了不可能事项。”

“我知道你把我的毒贩给赶走了。”

Mycroft歪了歪头：“我怎么可能做到这一点呢，Sherlock？”

“你自己知道是怎么回事。”Sherlock抱怨着。兄弟二人开始隔着房间怒目而视：“我找不到别的毒贩了。”

“这点我倒是挺相信。”Mycroft回答。

“我从来不多用的。”Sherlock说：“我精确计算过我的体重和心率，我知道自己吸毒的完美剂量。”

“但是你依然曾经差一点杀掉你自己，”Mycroft回答。

“我现在开始计算了。”Sherlock反驳道。

“总有一天，你会不再满足于那个剂量。”

Sherlock露出一个大大的假笑：“噢，我不知道。总有一天，过量反而正是恰好的剂量。”

“别像这样提起你自己的死亡。”

“为什么？说得好像如果我不再烦你的话你会介意似的。还剩下什么别的？”

“不要试图质疑我对你的感情到什么程度上。”Mycroft警告道。

Sherlock哼了一声：“感情？你就是这么命名你对我生活的干扰的吗？”

“别像个傻蛋似的了。”Greg终于打断了他们的对话：“你瞧，突击战术毫无用处。拿走你最喜欢的东西也没有用。那你要我们怎么样，Sherlock？一直等到你吸毒过量被自己的呕吐物噎死吗？”

Sherlock看着他：“你俩怎么都这么有控制情结。你俩为什么就不能让我自生自灭呢？”

“因为我们想让你远离毒品。”Greg说。

“而这又是为什么呢，探长大人？这样你会感觉自己更伟大吗？这样我就可以替你解决所有的案子让你升职？你还是直接求Mycroft吧，我确定他能没有任何问题的帮你安排好一切。”

“Sherlock！”Mycroft又一次警告。

Sherlock转向他的哥哥：“你总是会毁掉一切。为什么你就不能别管我了？”

“因为你并不可信。”

Sherlock指着Greg：“他就相信我。”

Greg举起双手：“别把我扯进来。”

Mycroft站起来盯着他弟弟：“Sherlock。你要继续和探长合作。我和他在工作之外的时间里都做了什么和你没有任何关系。”

“那等你毁掉一切的时候会发生什么？”

“喂。”Greg又打断了他：“我们只是上床。没人会毁掉一切。”

Sherlock哼了一声，继续看着Mycroft：“你总是夺走属于我的东西。”

“东西？”Greg扬起眉毛：“等等，我不是你的‘东西’，Sherlock。”

“Sherlock，长大点吧。”Mycroft咕哝着。

Sherlock站起身：“你们这一对儿真是令人作呕。就假装你们的关系意味着一切似的继续下去吧。你知道有事情要发生了，Mycroft。我们都知道Greg差点被杀掉都是因为你，你还要允许这种虚伪的表象持续多久？他很可能相信你真的关心他。但是我们都知道你根本没有这项能力。”

Greg咽了下口水，低头看着自己的膝盖。

“别再做药物实验了。”Mycroft说。但是Sherlock又哼了一声，然后冲出房间，摔上了前门。

Greg叹了口气：“他肯定会复吸。”他呢喃着，躲避着Mycroft的眼神。

Mycroft重重的坐在椅子上，抿了一口白兰地：“我知道。这是我唯一会输的战争。”

“到目前为止还没输。”

“我很担心他。”

“我知道。我也是。”Greg承认道。

“我知道。”

Greg叹了口气：“上帝才知道，我有多希望我能不担心他。我希望我能觉得他可以随心所欲，但是我实际上并不这样想，因为我确实很喜欢他。”

“Greg，Sherlock说的那些——”

Greg举起手中断了他的话，抬眼看着他。Mycroft的脸上没有表情。“我们并不想谈这个。”Greg说：“我们就继续按原样来吧，好吗？这种方式总是能行得通。”

Mycroft点点头：“也好。”

Greg也抿了一口酒。Mycroft从沙发上站起身，走到他身边，伸出一只手。Greg皱起眉。

“你更喜欢威士忌。”Mycroft说：“让我来帮你换一种酒。”

Greg笑起来，把杯子递了过去：“演绎出来的？”

“是的。在不同的场合见过你喝这两种酒。”Mycroft把Greg的白兰地倒进自己的杯子，然后为他重新倒了一杯威士忌。Greg从他手中接过杯子，让他惊讶的是，Mycroft在沙发上坐在了他身边。“我们要拿Sherlock怎么办？”Mycroft问。

Greg摇了摇头：“我不知道。”

“带烟了吗？”

“呃，恩。”Greg伸手从外衣口袋拿出香烟，把盒子递给了Mycroft。

“愿意和我一起去阳台吗？”Mycroft一边问着，一边拿着酒杯站起身。Greg点了点头，跟上他，翻找着口袋里的打火机。他在Mycroft开门的时候喝了口威士忌，然后和他一起走了出去。Greg看着自己呼出的白汽消失在空气中。

Mycroft夹着口中的香烟，Greg为他点燃，感受着Mycroft脸颊传来的温暖贴着自己的掌心。Mycroft点了点头作为道谢，然后倚在了栏杆上。Greg站在他身边，呼吸着Mycroft所呼出的烟雾。Mycroft把香烟递给他，Greg也抽了一口，又还了回去。Greg看着下面马路上的汽车。

他们沉默的站在那，忽视着空气中的寒冷，分享着香烟，直到Mycroft终于用鞋子捻灭了最后一点火光。他笔直的站起身，喝了一大口白兰地。Greg向他瞥了一眼，然后向前走了一步，用一条胳膊安慰性的环过他的后颈。Greg轻轻抚摸着那里，微笑着，看着Mycroft的身体渐渐转向自己。

Mycroft用手拢住Greg的下巴，把他拉入一个缓慢的吻中，分享着香烟混杂着白兰地和威士忌的滋味。Mycroft的手垂下去，重新转向栏杆的方向。Greg舔了下嘴唇，慢慢地接近他，Mycroft用一只胳膊挽住他的腰，那样抱着他。Greg把脸颊靠在他的肩膀上。

“Sherlock是对的。”Mycroft终于小声说道：“有什么事情要发生了。迹象已经相当明显。”

“他们是冲着什么来的？”Greg问。

“数不清的事物。秘密，权利，控制。”

Greg瞥了他一眼，知道他甚至都没在夸张。

“我对这个世界的了解越多，就越希望我不那么了解它。”Mycroft皱着眉：“我都快37岁了，而我至今为止所做的一切就只是在体会人们为了权力会做出什么样的事情来。他们不关心国家现状。他们只关心口袋里的钱，贿赂和欺骗。而我的本能就是保护Sherlock，让他远离这一切。但是当然了，他已经不再是个小孩子了。尽管他十分任性。”

Greg一直安静着。他几乎不知道该说些什么。

“所以，Sherlock所说的这一切不能再继续下去之类的那些话，他说的很对。”Mycroft继续道。Greg皱起眉，喝了一大口威士忌。如果Mycroft想要此时此刻就结束他们之间的——无论是什么——关系的话，他更希望他能不要在他们的身体紧紧贴在一起的时候这么做。“但是我们要怎样来演绎我呢，Greg？当我所选择的毒品是和你一起在床上缠绵的时候。”

“我不知道。”Greg平静的回答。

“我也不知道。但是这可比Sherlock吸食海洛因的小习惯讨人喜欢多了。”

Greg露出一点笑容：“是啊，这倒是真的。”Mycroft看着他微笑着，收紧了搂在他腰上的手。“这周过的很不容易？”Greg问，Mycroft点了点头。

“当个兽医的话肯定简单多了。”

Greg大笑起来：“嘿，你说你快要37岁了？你生日快到了吗？”

“下周。”Mycroft说：“星期二。”

“你想出去吃晚餐吗？”

Mycroft犹豫了一下，然后开口：“好吧。我想这次轮到你来选地方了。”

“这次是你的生日，你想去哪我们就去哪。”

“那我想要你来选。”

Greg点点头：“好吧，我会好好想想的。”

Mycroft把他的酒放在桌子上，又把Greg的酒杯从他手上拿过来，也一起放在桌上。Greg转过身，Mycroft的胳膊在他外套下面紧紧环绕着他。Greg看着他，双唇分开。Mycroft向前探身，含住Greg的下唇，把他们的身体紧贴在一起。他沿着Greg的下巴一路吻到耳后。“你觉得他们能看到吗？”他对他耳语，一只手滑到Greg上衣下面，放在他的后腰。

“谁？”Greg问着，在Mycroft的双唇间叹息。

“下面的世界。”

Greg向四周看着：“我想如果你起居室的灯关上的话，太黑他们就看不见了。”Mycroft点点头，走向起居室：“在这等我。”

Greg颤抖着点点头，看着Mycroft回到起居室里。

他重新低头看着下面的路，车流穿行。人们进入又离开金狮酒吧的声响。他的阴茎抽动着变得火热又潮湿，一想到Mycroft在任何人都能看到他们的地方和他如此亲密。

Greg看到起居室的灯灭了，Mycroft很快就回来了。他大步走向Greg，捧住他的脸，把他拉入一个火热又充满渴求的吻中。Greg从喉咙深处发出呻吟，把Mycroft拉得更近，一只手拽着他的领带，另一只手揉捏着他的臀部。

Mycroft把他推到墙上，中断了几秒钟的亲吻，专注的看着Greg，眼中充满欲望。然后重新回到亲吻中，满溢着渴求。他们的身体冲撞在一起，Mycroft偶尔的动作给了Greg迅速坚硬起来的欲望一些急需的摩擦感。

Mycroft灵巧的手指在Greg的裤子上迅速的动作着，把它们推到膝盖的位置，然后马上专注的亲吻他的侧颈。Greg向后仰起头，同脖子上危险的声音做着斗争。黑暗中的Mycroft令人无法抗拒，唯一的光线来自下面街道上的路灯。

他解开Mycroft的皮带，把它扔到石头上。寒冷的空气围绕着他，但是当他的身体遇上Mycroft的时候，他就是这个世界上的一切。迷失在Mycroft的坚挺透过内裤抵着他的感觉里，他已经无法分辨自己的颤抖是因为欢愉还是因为寒冷。

Mycroft亲吻着他的耳后，小声说着：“你听到了吗？那些噪音？”

“嗯。”Greg呢喃着，因为Mycroft透过织物磨蹭着他下身的动作而轻喘。

“他们都太不留心了。”Mycroft继续说着，开始剥下Greg的内裤。Greg颤抖着对Mycroft做了一样的事情，在他们的欲望没有织物阻碍的贴合在一起时呻吟出声。Mycroft扭动着腰，又一次亲吻着Greg。

Greg迷失在Mycroft口中，一只手拽住Mycroft的衣服，另一只手在任何他能够到的地方或轻或重的抓挠着。Mycroft的手握住他们欲望相贴的地方，Greg的呻吟流入另一个男人的口中。

“嘘，”Mycroft在唇间低语。Greg在他拇指扫过自己顶端的时候战栗起来。

“你这么做的时候叫我怎么安静？”Greg小声回应着，把嘴唇贴上Mycroft的喉咙：“感觉就像你知道一切能让我发疯的事情。”

“噢，我是真的知道。”Mycroft回答。他忽然快速移动了一下手腕，Greg在他手上颤抖着。

“上帝啊。”Greg喘息着。

“看看吧。”Mycroft轻声说着，咬舐着他的耳垂：“看看楼下这条街。所有那些走过的人。都那么粗心大意。尤其当我在这里让你缴械投降的时候，公开场所。”

Greg听着Mycroft一边说这些话一边手上动作越来越快，努力咬着下唇咽回一丝呻吟。他看着那个男人之后，阳台之外的地方。酒吧门口有人在打架。他听到赛车的声音飚过。两个人走在路上大笑的声音。还有Mycroft，将Greg拉入他们之间令人心醉神迷的波澜之中。

他的膝盖颤抖着几乎要到达高潮，但Mycroft却忽然停了下来。Greg瞥了他一眼，大口的呼吸着。Mycroft露出一个几乎是在自鸣得意的笑容。

Greg咽了下口水：“怎么——”

“你真是十分缺乏耐心。”Mycroft说。

Greg亲吻着他的下巴：“我现在该死的太想要了。”他说着，在一阵冷冷的风吹过身边的时候发着抖。

Mycroft亲吻着他，又一次用拇指抚上了Greg的顶端。Greg喘息着，也动起自己的手，用手指揉搓着Mycroft的坚挺。Mycroft的呼吸不再平稳，他看着他，眼睛里满是欲望。

“我可能确实没有什么耐性。”Greg呢喃着，抓住了他俩忽然陷入的性爱战争的控制权：“但是我知道怎么得到我想要的。”

Mycroft把身体压在Greg身上，把他们的欲望更坚定的贴合在一起。Greg抬眼看着他，手指紧紧压着Mycroft的下体。Mycroft又一次开始手上的动作，Greg发出一阵低沉的呻吟，抬头去亲吻Mycroft的嘴唇。

Mycroft的手这一次势头不减，Greg让自己的手也加入了他，他们的手指交缠在一起，一起移动着，迷失在混乱的亲吻里。气喘吁吁的呼吸中，Greg终于到达了高潮，在Mycroft下唇上咬的那一下可能因此有点太用力了。Mycroft靠着他的身体颤抖着，也一起到达了顶点，前额紧贴着Greg的脸颊。

Greg想也许他发出的声音有点太大了，但是Mycroft没再试图制止他。他们靠着彼此的身体在那里站了一会儿，直到寒冷蔓延入身体，他们无言的穿好了衣服。Greg在牛仔裤上面擦了擦手，Mycroft对他扬起眉毛。

Greg咧嘴笑起来，拿起酒杯，溜达到房间里，把自己埋在沙发上。Mycroft跟上他，关上了阳台的门，打开房间里的灯。

Greg对他露出一个大大的笑容，拍了拍沙发上自己旁边的地方。Mycroft戏谑的笑着摇了摇头，然后走了过来。Greg扭过头，嗅着温暖的空气与寒冷交界的感觉。“这主意是哪来的？”Greg揉着自己的大腿：“你真是不可思议。”

Mycroft转过头亲了一下Greg的脸颊：“你的一生基本都是在遵守规则。我想你可能会喜欢来点危险的感觉。”

Greg忍俊不禁：“好吧。没错。这样也挺好的，可以这么说。”

Mycroft亲吻着Greg的笑容，Greg慵懒的回吻。他站起身，走向了酒桌，拿回两个酒瓶，往酒杯里重新倒满了酒。然后他把其中一杯递给了Mycroft，跨坐在他的腿上，两个膝盖分别在Mycroft的大腿两边。Mycroft笑了，把空闲的手放在Greg的屁股上。

“你这是在做什么？”Mycroft问着，虽然整个状况都十分荒谬，但是他依然在微笑。

“我正坐在你身上。”Greg露齿而笑。

“而你又是为什么，请问，在这么做？”

Greg亲了他一下，笑起来：“因为感觉这么做是对的。”

Mycroft大笑着喝了一口酒：“无可救药。”

“你总是用这个词形容我。”Greg握住Mycroft那只手，从杯子里喝了一口酒，然后做了个鬼脸：“嗯，你说的没错，我不喜欢白兰地。”

“我知道。”Mycroft微笑着。

Greg大笑着从他身上下来，重新坐在他身边，喝着自己的威士忌。

Mycroft对他露出一个茫然的笑容：“我们一起玩牌的那个晚上，你喝的是白兰地，你还记得吗？”

“我记得那个晚上。”Greg同意道：“我不记得那是白兰地了。”

“你喝醉了。”

Greg笑着：“你也是，我想。”

“那是在一月份。”Mycroft呢喃着。

Greg皱起眉，思考着：“是啊，我猜是的。”

“就是。”

Greg用手肘戳了他一下：“你在想什么呢？”

“我在想，和你做爱是个很不错的开始，而且似乎变得越来越好了，远远超过了我之前曾经有过的任何经验。而在过去的20秒钟，我刚刚解决了一个这一周以来我们都在努力想要处理的难题。”

Greg哈哈大笑：“你一下就想出来了？”

“是我的大脑一直在后台思考谜题，我向你保证。我可是完完全全忙着和你做爱的。”

Greg笑得更厉害了，几乎弯下了腰。Mycroft的胳膊搂过他的肩膀，Greg露出一个微笑。“你到底是怎么做到的？”

“我想象中自己的大脑更像是机器。我输入信息，然后分析解释，最后结论会从另一端出来。就像其他多种多样的机器一样，我的也可以同时进行不同任务。”

“但是每个人的大脑都可以同时做不一样的事情。”

Mycroft只是笑着把Greg拉得更近。

“那，你和多少人上过床？”Greg问。

Mycroft在回答之前小皱了一下眉：“你是第七个。”

“都是男人？”

“没错。”

Greg点点头：“你也是我最棒的床伴。”

Mycroft瞥了他一眼，嘴唇惊讶的张开：“你已经结婚16年了。”

Greg耸了耸肩：“一定是因为你的演绎技能或是什么其他的事情让你床技这么高超的。那和女人不一样。不是说有优点或是缺点什么的，就只是不一样而已。”Greg亲吻他的脖颈，把腿放在Mycroft大腿上，靠着他的身体闭上了眼睛。

Mycroft把他抱得更稳，探身把杯子放在了桌上，另一只手放在Greg大腿上。

Greg微笑着，叹了口气：“该回家了。”他小声说：“嗯…”

Mycroft含糊的回答：“你很温暖。”

“我相信你的体温一定比一般水平要低。”Mycroft也闭上眼睛，把头仰起来靠在沙发靠背上。

“虽然不能确定，但是我不觉得这在科学有可能性。”Greg回答。

“每个人的体温都一样的说法是大人用来骗小孩子的。”Mycroft告诉他，把玩着Greg蹭到他脖颈的头发。

Greg微笑起来。学校里充满了那些已经被证明并不是真的的所谓科学规则。“几个月之前，冥王星被从九大行星除名的时候真的很令人沮丧。”

Mycroft笑起来：“为什么？”

“因为我习惯了那个韵律。你知道那个吗？简单记住九大行星的方法（注：My Very Easy Method Just Shows Us Nine Planets，用首字母来按顺序来记行星名的一种歌谣）？好吧，现在变成九个虚无了（注：My Very Easy Method Just Shows Us Nine Nothing）。没有行星，也没有冥王星了。”

Mycroft亲吻他的额头：“这为什么会让你这么困扰？”

“这差不多是我在学校记住的唯一一样东西了。还有怎么拼写‘because’。”

“因为？”

“Big elephants canalways understand small elephants.”（注：依然是首字母。）  
Mycroft

笑着：“我从来没听说过。”

“也许是因为你是个很会拼写的聪明的孩子。”

“是啊，这倒是没错。”Mycroft同意道。

Greg玩笑式的打了他一下：“混蛋。不需要同意这个。”

“我觉得数学挺难缠的。”Mycroft说。

Greg睁开眼睛看着他：“真的？”Mycroft脸上挂着半个笑容，眼睛还闭着。Greg一边看着他，一边对自己露出一个笑容。基督啊，他真漂亮。

“真的，长除法，二次方程。都那么让人尴尬，尤其我们的母亲还是个数学天才。Sherlock在此方面有令人难以置信的天赋，当然。谢天谢地他从没发现过我在学校里的时候在这方面有多大麻烦。”

“我比较擅长体育。”

“我擅长的是击剑。但Sherlock最后比我更好。”

Greg笑了：“他打败你了？”

“有一次我们认为这是个不错的竞争方法，是的。我很确定你穿着短裤踢足球的时候看起来很棒。”

Greg笑着重新靠在他的胸口：“这我就不知道了。”

Mycroft的手指抚摸过他的头发：“我相信你一直都这么有魅力。”

Greg大笑起来：“你真是太会满足我的自负了。”

“你也是。”

Greg亲吻着他的脸颊。他低头看了下表。“好了。”他伸了伸胳膊，扭了扭肩膀：“好了，这次我真的要走了。”他从Mycroft的怀抱里翻身出来，站起身。

Mycroft也站了起来：“我送你到门口。”

Greg微笑着跟着他走过到门口的那几米距离。他把手放在门把手上，Mycroft伸出手，抚摸他的手背和脸颊。Greg呼吸一滞，轻轻的、甜甜的在Mycroft嘴唇落下一个吻，然后转过身。

“晚安。”Mycroft呢喃着：“周二见。”

“十分期待。晚安。”Greg对他微笑，然后迈入走廊，沐浴在他们第一次晚安吻的温暖之中。


	28. And I Guess I’ve said it all

2006年10月

Greg在晚上7:31的时候上了Mycroft派来的车。他正穿着一身Greg没什么印象的三件套，戴着一条红色领带，还挂着一个Greg之前没见过的怀表。

“生日快乐。”Greg对他笑了笑，乖乖系好了安全带。

“谢谢。”

“今天过得好吗？”Greg问。

“风平浪静，没发生什么意料之外的事情，应该算是不错。你想去哪？”

“科文特花园那边的一家墨西哥餐厅,CantinaLaredo。几年之前有一次Caroline的生日是在那里过的，感觉蛮不错的。”（注：据不可靠资料，这家餐厅在18167家伦敦餐厅中排名第713 ，所以场花选的餐厅还不错。）

Mycroft向前倾身对司机讲了几句，指示了地点。司机驶出停车位，Greg把手伸进外套口袋里摸了摸。他皱了皱鼻子，然后把一个小礼物盒子掏了出来，递给了Mycroft：“你不需要现在就打开。事实上，你最好还是别现在打开了。”

“为什么这么说？”

“你很可能会讨厌这个礼物，然后我就会觉得自己很蠢。”Greg说。可是Mycroft已经开始动手拆包装纸了。Greg呻吟着，揉了揉自己的前额：“好吧，反正你总归是要打开它的。”

Mycroft把包装纸叠起来，放在他俩之间的空位上。他打开那个灰色的小盒子，低头看着他的礼物。

“太蠢了，是吧？”Greg向后靠了一点，好让自己能看到他买的那个领带夹。它是银色的，虽然并不贵——Mycroft的衣服很可能价值上千英镑，自己到底在想什么，居然给他买像这玩意儿这种（也许）廉价的领带夹？在领带夹的中心有一个主权宝球，之前看的时候觉得特别适合，现在看起来却像是毫无必要的浮华累赘。（注：这一段括号里的也许两个字，是由ish这三个字母翻过来的。这个巧合让我忍不住了，吐槽ish！！！）

“你真的不该买的。”Mycroft一边用拇指抚摸着金属的表面，一边呢喃着。“我知道，它…它一点也不好，是吧？”Greg同意道：“实在是粗制滥造——”

“——完美。”Mycroft打断他。

“完美？哦。”Greg露出一点笑容：“真的？”

“实话实说。”Mycroft把它从盒子里拿出来，完美的固定在了领带上。

Greg对他微笑着：“真的？你真的喜欢它？”

“你不该买的。但是它确实很令人赞叹。”

令人赞叹。它很令人赞叹。而它在Mycroft身上的样子，也很令人赞叹。Greg周六的时候休假，所以决定给Mycroft买个生日礼物。他不断地纠结于是买个荒谬而愚蠢的礼物呢，还是买点别的男人可能会喜欢的东西。有个带着蝙蝠侠翅膀的马克杯就是备选项。他还想“自己来种植捕蝇草吧”也会给Mycroft枯燥的办公室增色不少。

然后他又去了德本汉姆百货公司，考虑了一下袖扣。他就是在那里看到这个领带夹的。Mycroft没带过领带夹。Greg微笑起来，不假思索的，十分主动地向前伸出手，在Mycroft的大腿上抚摸着。

“谢谢你。”Mycroft轻声说着，视线在Greg的嘴和他放在自己大腿上的手之间游移：“非常体贴的礼物。”

Greg笑了笑，看着他：“不客气。”他捏了Mycroft的腿一下，然后就放开了，扭头看向了窗外：“我爱科文特花园。”

“或许我们应该在晚餐之后去酒吧喝一杯。”Mycroft建议：“毕竟，我的生日一年就只有这么一次。”

Greg微笑着紧了紧自己的围巾：“听上去不错。”车停在了餐厅门口，Greg下了车。Mycroft也从车上下来，Greg和他一起走在外面的人行道上。他们走进餐厅，Greg说他已经预定了位置，之后他们就被领到了窗户旁边的二人餐桌。“这里生意比较火啊。”Greg一边环顾周围一边评论着。他先要了一瓶红酒。

“你还好吗？”Mycroft打开了菜单。

“恩，很好。不过最近没见过你弟弟。”

Mycroft摇了摇头：“我一直盯着他呢，别担心。”

“你的那些保镖保持的距离还不错，我几乎都注意不到他们。”

“听上去他们还需要训练。你根本一点儿也不应该看到他们才对。”

Greg大笑起来，看着他的菜单：“想要前菜吗？”

“你呢？”

“恩，肯定要。如果你想的话，我们可以要一道可以一起吃的菜。”

“你是说botanas拼盘？”Mycroft问。

Greg看了一眼。玉米饼，鸡肉，牛肉，虾和蔬菜串。

“太棒了，没错。”

Mycroft微笑着，Greg自告奋勇的要品味一下服务员送来的酒。她把酒倒进杯子里就离开了。Greg喝了一口。

“你去过墨西哥吗？”Greg一边问一边看着菜单上的主菜。

“两次。”

“那里怎么样？”

Mycroft停顿了一下：“混乱。吵闹。”

“很吵？”

“我更喜欢伦敦。”Mycroft说：“你点什么？”

“我记得上次我吃了五香玉米粉蒸肉。”

“我也许会选鲈鱼。”Mycroft说：“可以吗？”

“当然了。想吃什么就点什么。我点camaronesescondos。”

“Escondidos。”Mycroft纠正道。

Greg笑了：“Escondidos,对，就这个。”

Mycroft大笑起来，喝了口酒。Greg对他回以一个笑容，直到服务员再次出现，取走了他们的点单。“你什么时候到40岁？”Mycroft问。

Greg呻吟着：“你非得提醒我一下么？11月29号。”

“你有什么计划吗？”

“不，不算有。不过我是觉得应该做点什么，毕竟是比较重要的生日。”

“我确定它不会像你想得那么坏的。”

“那是因为你才37岁。”

“事实上，直到10:45之前我都是36岁。”

Greg大笑着：“别挣扎了，Mycroft。”

Mycroft也跟着他一起笑着，抿了一口酒说：“你看上去相当美好。对于一个比我年纪稍微大一点的男人来说。”Mycroft补充了一句，目光十分调皮。

Greg从鞋子轻轻踢了一下Mycroft的小腿：“说话注意点。我可能是年纪比你大，可是我的耐性是20岁小伙的水平。”

“就这样？”Mycroft得意地笑了：“我相信我需要见到实际的示范。”

“关于我的耐性，你感受的还不够多吗？”Greg露齿而笑。

“一点没有。”Mycroft说。

Greg发出一阵发自内心的笑声，摇着头：“你真是无可救药。”

Mycroft因为这句话哈哈笑起来，Greg也笑着看着他。“你这样笑的时候看起来真好。”Greg说。说完之后，他在Mycroft能反应过来之前迅速的改变了话题：“跟我讲讲你工作的进程吧。顺便说，我看到那个韩国伙计相关的新闻了。”

“潘基文？”

“是啊，干得漂亮。”

Mycroft笑了：“我对于事情的走向十分欣慰。最近朝鲜已经引发了不少令人头疼的问题了。”

“噢，核试验？确实，这个我听说了。”

“你也听说过联合国安理会1718号决议吗？”

Greg耸了耸肩：“也许吧，但是听过可不足以让我记得。”

“是对朝鲜的经济和商业封锁。”

“你帮忙写的？”

“不。”Mycroft微笑起来：“所有的联合国成员国家必须冻结参与武器项目的公司和个人的海外资产。朝鲜显然对这项封锁并不满意，我最近一直在进行各种匪夷所思的谈话。”

“我真是看不清你。”

“什么意思？”

“你所做的太多了。你基本上和任何事情都有所牵扯。”

“这些从来不是我打算做的。”Mycroft说。

“那你打算做什么？”

他们沉默下来，服务员在他们之间的桌子上放了一个大盘子，又分别递给他们一个盘子。Mycroft等她走了之后才开口道：“保护英国的安全。”

“现在呢？”Greg问着，回想起Mycroft在MI5和MI6的历史，又想到他现在公务员的身份。

“我继续助力于保护英国的安全。”Mycroft回答道：“哪里都插一手吧。”

Greg点点头，开始从他们之间的盘子里取出食物，装满自己的盘子：“真是惊人。还有点吓人。你知道的吧？”

Mycroft点了下头：“是的，有时我也十分困扰。”

Greg抬头看着他：“我喜欢你能够牵扯其中这一点。这让我感觉整个国家都欠你一个很大的人情，而我们自己甚至都不知道。”

Mycroft大笑着摇摇头：“一派胡言。”

“好吧，我想是我欠你一个很大的人情。因为在过去的一年里在我离婚之后的日子，你还能忍受我那么久。”Greg举起酒杯：“好了，生日快乐，Mycroft。”

Mycroft微笑着和他碰杯：“谢谢你，Greg。”他们彼此注视着，喝了一口酒，之后开始吃前菜。

Greg吃了一个虾，抬头看到Mycroft瞥了一眼被领到他们旁边桌上的两个人。

Mycroft的目光跟着他们，皱起眉：“请允许我离开一会儿。”Mycroft问的时候并没有看着Greg。

Greg点点头，转头看着他们身后的那一桌上的两人。“当然。”他说。Mycroft站起身，把手机从外套口袋拿出来放在耳边，走出了餐厅。Greg透过玻璃看着他，充满好奇。他们的对话好像十分激动，Mycroft的下巴紧绷着。Greg又瞥了一眼那两个人。他们看上去毫不起眼，难以置信的普通。

“一切都还好吗？”Greg在Mycroft回到座位的时候问。

“是的，当然。”他回答道，但是他的声音十分坚定，Greg知道他不该继续问问题了，就点点头继续吃自己的食物。

Mycroft的手伸过来，碰到了Greg的手，然后向前一点，手指在Greg的袖子里面滑过，触碰着他的胳膊。Greg皱起眉看着他：“你还好吗？”他问。

“验证一个假设。”Mycroft小声说。

“什么假设？”

“下次告诉你。”Mycroft对他露出一个微笑，但是这并不是真的笑容。Greg已经学会了区分这两种笑。

“发生什么了，Mycroft？”Greg小声说，在Mycroft的拇指开始在他的手腕上来回抚摸的时候瞥了一眼自己的胳膊。

“我们是两个享受着安静的生日晚餐的人。”Mycroft回答：“拜托，不要再问下去了。”

“你才是那个在公共场合故意主动握住我的手的人。”Greg说。

“我晚点可能需要吻你，但我提前警告你了。”

Greg盯着他：“到底发生了什么？”

“我不能告诉你。”

Greg抽回了自己的胳膊，小声说：“不能才怪。你不能在你那些古怪的博弈里利用我。”

“我被监视了，Greg。”Mycroft回答：“如果他们相信我们是情侣的话，你会更安全一点。”

Greg扬起眉毛：“我想如果他们认为我们彼此根本不认识的话，我会更加安全。”

Mycroft摇摇头：“作为情侣的话，你背叛我的可能性会很小，因此他们就不会去烦你了。拜托，Greg，别再问了。”

“这是不是关系到…”Greg意有所指的看着他曾经骨折的那个手腕，Mycroft对他皱起眉。“你知道的，”Greg小声说：“那些…那些最近发生的事情。车祸。”

Mycroft摇摇头：“求你，Greg，别再问我了。”

Greg把胳膊放到桌子下面，抿起嘴唇。“好吧。”Greg喃喃的说：“但因为这些事情，你欠我一次最棒的口活儿。”

Mycroft隔着桌子对他微笑起来，另一个假笑，又把手放在了Greg手上，这才咬了一口鸡肉。Greg试图不去看他们交叠在一起的手。这很不错，这一点确实如此。有点像是真的有情侣关系。他们之间不该存在的情侣关系。Greg想要的那种情侣关系——他想要吗？他想要有情侣关系吗？和Mycroft？

Greg吃到一半，抬眼看着对面的男人。Mycroft在今晚早些时候那种放松的表情已经消失了，现在看上去冰冷而严峻。

“Mycroft，如果我们是一对儿正在享受生日晚餐的情侣，你至少要让自己看上去是喜欢我的。”Greg说。

Mycroft点点头，舔了下嘴唇。他将他们的手指缠握在一起，Greg决定不去看那里。因为那感觉如此美好。如此正确。而且感觉像是Mycroft在玩的某种游戏。而Greg只是这个游戏中的一个棋子。一旦游戏结束，就会很轻易的被放回箱子里的棋子。

“你工作的时候都在做什么？”Mycroft问。

Greg喝了一大口酒：“解决案子。”他烦躁的回答。

“Greg。”Mycroft警告道。

Greg叹了口气，抬头看着他。他看上去充满歉疚，Greg真的很想站起来拥抱他。“抱歉。”Greg小声说。

“不，是我很抱歉。我们还是吃晚餐吧，好吗？”

Greg点点头：“今天是你的生日。”

“是的。”

“那，如果我要办生日派对的话，你会来吗？”

Mycroft的拇指磨蹭着Greg的手指。Greg低头看着他们的手，他的指甲已经短的露出下面的肉，可Mycroft的却看上去像Caroline那样干净又整洁。Mycroft的手指很长，Greg想自己的手指真的很短。

“你计划办什么样的派对？”Mycroft问。

Greg忍俊不禁，他看着他，放松的靠在椅子上，第一次允许自己回握住Mycroft的手：“我也不知道。也许就请几个人去我的公寓吧。”

“有什么特定的人吗？”Mycroft微笑着问。

“可能只有你和我。”Greg咧嘴笑了：“还有外卖和巧克力蛋糕。显然，你必须是全裸的。”

“这个我们随时都可以做。那是你的四十岁生日，你应该好好庆祝一下。”

Greg玩味的转了转眼珠：“好吧。你，我。Donovan和Bullock还有Carter。我猜还有Brockhurst。还有就是几个我一起踢足球的朋友。还有几个大学同学。Sherlock？”

Mycroft扬起眉毛：“你要是能请到Sherlock去你的生日聚会，我就允许你把我一周都全裸着锁在你床上。”

Greg笑了：“你说真的？”

“是的。但是这是不可能完成的任务。”

“我是个坚持不懈的人。”

“注意到了。”Mycroft微笑起来。他在服务员靠近他们的时候放开了Greg的手，开始把盘子放到一边。Greg立刻开始想念起Mycroft的拇指抚摸自己的感觉。

“一切都还令您满意吗？”她问。

“很好。”Mycroft说。

她对他们露出微笑，把餐盘拿走了。Greg在他们的酒杯里重新倒满酒：“上帝啊，为什么我都快40岁了？”

Mycroft大笑起来：“我保证，等我40岁的时候，你可以狠狠地嘲笑我作为补偿。”

“那到那时候我把你全裸着锁在床上吗？”

Mycroft看起来一时吃了一惊，仿佛Greg提到在未来三年之后的某个日期他依旧想要把他全裸的绑在床上这一点很不可思议。Greg正要再解释一下，但是Mycroft先开口了：“我很怀疑到时候你是不是还想要这么做。那时候你当然已经42岁了，而我很确定你的耐性肯定还是20岁小伙的水平。”

“你这个混蛋。”Greg笑了。

Mycroft大笑起来，喝了一口酒。

Greg回以笑容，然后站起来：“我去一下洗手间。”他走过一个个桌子，走向洗手间。

他看着镜子里，一边洗手一边对自己皱起眉。你都做了些什么，Greg Lestrade，他自己问自己。你到底在想些什么，居然相信和这个男人一起度过的这些时光，最后会有什么好结果。笨蛋。

是啊，但是这样很好，他脑海的另一半说道。实在是好得要命，你会把自己放在他的情感枷锁里的。笨蛋。

Greg重新走回他们的餐桌，Mycroft对他微笑着。他们的主菜已经上桌，Greg坐下来，直接开始吃饭。他满满的吃了一大口，赞赏的点点头，Mycroft在这之后也开始吃自己的食物。

“你总是这么做。”Greg说。

“做什么？”

“等我先吃。”

“噢，我并没有意识到。”

Greg微笑着：“没关系。只是你做的很多事情之一。”

Mycroft笑了，目光移向桌子，又重新看着他：“Greg，我——”

“——我们提供的食物还让您满意吗？”服务员打断了他们。

Greg点点头：“恩，很棒，谢谢。”她露出一个微笑，然后离开了。Greg看着Mycroft：“抱歉，你刚刚要说什么来着？”

Mycroft切了一块食物，抿起嘴唇。他抬头看着Greg：“只是想谢谢你今晚陪着我。”

Greg笑了：“不客气。”

“这是个不错的地方。谢谢你。”

Greg点点头：“是啊，这没什么，不是吗？”

“你在大学的时候具体学的是哪一段历史？”Mycroft问。

“现代史。从拿破仑时代开始。”

Mycroft点点头：“驾车行驶要靠右是和拿破仑有关的。”

Greg笑了：“真的？”

“是的。在拿破仑之前，马都是靠左走的，所以左边总会是一场战争中最先开始进攻的，人们都是右手拿剑。拿破仑相信这种战斗方法已经过时了，所以换了一边，想要让他的敌人措手不及。英国，这个从未被拿破仑征服的国家，依旧是靠左行驶的。”

Greg大笑起来，把剩下的酒倒进杯子：“天才。”

Mycroft微笑着：“他是个优秀的战术家。”

“你在大学的时候没在我身真是太可惜了，我很确定你可以帮我通过考试。”

Mycroft大笑起来：“我恐怕你会对我产生不良影响。”

Greg试图让自己看上去被冒犯了，但还是笑出声了：“为什么这么说？”

“我想你可能会把我绑在床上，而不是让我去上课。”

Greg点了点头，耸耸肩：“无法反驳。你在大学的时候什么样？”

“和现在差不多。工作的时间很长。”

“但是你有一个男朋友。”

Mycroft点点头：“是的，Ethan。不过，我并没有把他当做是男友。”

“为什么？”

“我对和他建立一段关系没有兴趣。”

“哦。”Greg说着，吃完了他的食物。好吧，这听起来倒是个挺熟悉的说法。

“你很年轻的时候就不是处男了，我猜？”Mycroft把刀叉放下来。

“是啊，16。”

Mycroft点点头：“我是19岁。”

“第一次和男人是18岁。”Greg说：“在新生周的时候。”

Mycroft扑哧一笑：“他是什么样子？”

“不记得了。”Greg也笑了：“我不觉得我们当时等到了从酒吧出来的时候。”

Mycroft大笑着：“你是个不好控制的人，是吧？”

“是啊，当然了。”Greg点点头：“我就是那种父母们警告他们千万不能靠近的人，我想。”

“我很确定这是真的，我想象中你肯定很受人喜欢。”

Greg点点头：“没错，我猜是吧。我那时候有一大圈的朋友。不是亲近的朋友，就只是…一起出去玩的那种。”

“我改变看法了。你反而会给我好的影响。”Mycroft说：“我肯定会十分欢迎你过来让我分神。”

Greg对他露出一个微笑：“你想让我什么时候让你分神都行。”

Mycroft伸出手抚摸着Greg的手指。服务员过来带走了他们的盘子。“请问要看一下甜点菜单吗？”

Greg看着Mycroft：“想不想直接去科文特花园找个地方喝一杯？”

Mycroft点点头：“当然。请给我们账单吧。”服务员走远了，Greg把钱包拿了出来。

“请允许我来付。”Mycroft说。

“不，这是你的生日，我来请你。”Greg坚持。

“你已经给我买了这个。”Mycroft用手指了指他的领带。

“这个看上去确实不错。”Greg笑了：“说真的，让我来吧。你可以下个月给我买个不错的礼物。”

“Greg，等我们离开的时候，我需要我们之间有些亲昵举动。”

Greg看着他皱起眉：“你还在被监视？”

“几乎可以确定。”

“亲昵到什么程度？”

“最好是不要做什么计划，尽可能看起来自然一点。”

“和你举止亲密总是该死的自然。”Greg呢喃着，把胳膊叠在胸前：“也许只有我是这样，我一点都不会多想，就只是去做。”

“正如我之前告诉你的，我很享受我们的协议之中的身体接触。”

“我不会把这个当做表演，Mycroft。我希望你也不把它当做表演。”

Greg努力在服务员接过他递过去的现金时露出一个笑容。她把钱带到收银台，Mycroft在桌上放下小费。他们都站起来，穿上风衣。Greg在脖子上围上围巾，Mycroft朝他伸出手。Greg犹豫了一下，握住他的手，让Mycroft牵着自己走向街道。

Mycroft停在了餐厅外面，转过身看着Greg。Greg以前见到过他这个表情，Mycroft在亲吻他之前那一刻的表情。“求你别这么做。”Greg呢喃着，眼睛望着他：“我值得比这更好的，你也知道的。”

Mycroft向前倾身，嘴唇磨蹭着Greg的脸颊：“Greg，我很抱歉。”他贴着他的皮肤，对他耳语。

“我感觉他妈的被利用了，Mycroft。”

“我知道。”

Greg皱了一会儿眉，一瞬间转过头，将自己的唇压上了Mycroft的唇，一个纯洁的吻。“这不是表演给他们看的。”他缩回来之后说道，放开了Mycroft的手。他望着他，双手死死插在口袋里。Mycroft的嘴唇分开，但是其余部分的表情很严肃。轮到你了，Mycroft Holmes，Greg想。这一次轮到看你怎么做了。

Mycroft用指背贴上Greg的脸颊，Greg一动不动，没有贴近他的触碰。虽然他很想这么做。Mycroft拉近了他们之间的距离，他们的嘴唇只有几英寸的距离。Greg颤抖着吐息，但还是让自己的双手深埋在口袋里。Mycroft的手捧住他的脸颊，歪了歪头，吻上他的嘴唇。Greg叹息着，张开了嘴唇，亲吻持续了几秒钟，Mycroft往后退了一点。

Greg抬头看着他，吞咽了一下。他知道Mycroft也知道了。他一定知道。因为Greg刚刚告诉他，不要用这个来作秀给别人看。而且Mycroft一定知道那是因为对于Greg来说，一切都不是在演戏。他放任自己坠落，也许陷的太深了，所以现在他成了这幅样子。他依旧眉头紧锁，但是他知道自己在不由自主的用爱慕的眼神看着Mycroft。一切马上就要结束了，就在此时此刻，在Mycroft生日这一天，一次无比美好的晚餐之后。因为Mycroft不可能把一切看在眼里却什么都看不出来。所以，总而言之，对于今晚来说这可不是什么好的结尾。“你知道了，对吗？”Greg问，他还是皱着眉，因为他知道Mycroft能明白他在问什么。你知道我对你的感觉。

Mycroft只是点点头：“我知道。”他回答道，望着Greg的眼睛。

“所以一切都结束了。”Greg咬着下唇。

“不，Greg。除非你想要它结束，否则它不会结束的。”

Greg摇了摇头，就一点点，甚至几乎没听到Mycroft说的话。Mycroft看了他一会儿，向后退了一步。“我们找个地方喝一杯好吗?”他问。

Greg点点头：“嗯，这就走吧。”他开始往前走。

“Greg——”

Greg犹豫了一下，才转过身看着他：“什么？”

Mycroft凝视着他，他的手蜷握在身侧。Greg吞咽了一下。他记得以前见过一次这样的Mycroft，站在路灯下面，黑暗中独自一人孤独的身影。他那时候看起来很渺小。易碎。现在的他不知怎的，也看起来像那时的他一样。他是Greg见过的最有权势的人。但是他也很像那些希腊雕像。充满肌肉，有着坚定的面孔，用坚硬的、不可思议的坚固的石头做成的那种。但又是残缺的。缺少肢体或和鼻子。那个时代最美丽的艺术，却又如此毁灭性的不完整。

Mycroft抿起嘴唇。“你也应该知道。”他终于开口。

Greg感觉自己的嘴惊讶的张开，他皱起眉。“你说什么？”他设法说出一句。

“我知道，Greg。而且你也应该知道。”

Greg皱着眉，然后允许自己微微一笑：“那就是说。你知道我是什么意思。”

“是的。”

“而且你也…一样。你。一样。像我一样。”

“是的。”

“好吧，这真是。予人启迪。”Greg大笑起来，一种放松的感觉满溢在他身边。“予人启迪，这是你才会用的那种词。我和你待在一起的时间太长了，Mycroft Holmes。”

Mycroft开始微笑。

Greg试图回以一个笑容，但是他知道，自己脸上的表情依然困惑：“那，等下，等下，等下。等等。”

Mycroft看着他。等待着。Greg皱起眉。他不确定自己在让Mycroft等什么。等待，然后Mycroft就会对自己也有感觉？这不是…不是他们一直在回避的吗？上帝啊，这真是太令人困惑了。而且很愚蠢。而且毫无必要，因为Mycroft当然肯定知道Greg对他有感觉，因为Mycroft就是天才先生，超级英雄先生，Mycroft几乎什么都知道。

“等等，那个，我们是有性爱协议的。”Greg说。

“是的。”

“还有肉体协议。”

Mycroft看上去几乎开始生气了：“是的。”

“而且你知道我…那什么你。”

“是的。”

“而且你…我应该知道，那个…你也是。”这真是完全无法想象。Mycroft不可能会产生…感情或是其他类似的东西。

“正是如此。”Mycroft同意道。

Greg又一次皱起眉：“好吧。等等。等一会儿。”

Mycroft翻了个白眼，大步走过来，用手捧住Greg的脸。他凝视着他的眼睛。Greg吞咽了一下，Mycroft开始说话了：“你关心我，我也关心你，而且这里的一切也不是作秀，所以拜托我们现在能不能先去喝点东西？”

Greg开始微笑：“所以说，等下…”

Mycroft笑起来：“噢，闭嘴吧。”他亲吻着他，Greg贴着他的嘴唇笑出声，直到他们两个都笑起来，Mycroft的手依旧捧着他的脸，他们的嘴唇依然微微互相磨蹭着，他们俩的身体都因为大笑而颤抖。

Greg收敛了一点笑容，摇摇头：“你真是荒谬绝伦。”他看着他。

Mycroft看上去很困惑：“谢谢。”

“还有人在监视我们吗？”

“嗯。”

“你认为我们现在的行为够真实了吗？”Greg问。

Mycroft微笑着，这次是真的笑容：“是的，够了。”

Greg笑着碰了下他的胳膊：“来吧。我们去喝酒。”

他们开始一起走，胳膊偶尔会碰到对方的。Greg瞥了他一眼，Mycroft对他露出一个微笑，一边走一边把手微微压在他的背上。

他们发现了一个小小的，阴暗的酒吧，一个男人正在角落里弹钢琴。Mycroft在角落里找了一张桌子，Greg给他们每人点了一份威士忌。他把酒带过来，发现自己的目光一秒钟都没法从这个男人身上移开。Mycroft对他扬起眉毛。

“抱歉。”Greg露齿而笑：“我只是还有那么点儿…”

“不知所措。”

“没错。”

Mycroft把自己的椅子拉的离Greg近了一点，让自己能够有一个更好的视角看到角落里的钢琴师。他把手放在Greg的膝盖上。Greg把手放在Mycroft的手上，让他们的手指缠绕在一起。

“这不算是一段真正意义上的关系。”Mycroft喃喃地说：“我没法对你作出那些誓言，或是买花，或是在什么蜜月里和你几个小时的待在一起之类的。我觉得现在这样就已经够难了，还没保证每天给你打五次电话。”

Greg点点头：“没关系。我已经猜到了。”他看着Mycroft露出一个微笑：“而且你也不需要每天给我打五次电话。”

Mycroft对他露出一个笑容，Greg也笑了，然后靠在了他身上。他的感情得到了回报的这个事实对于Greg来说已经够好了。就像他们在一起的每一步一样，距离他们最终说出“是的，我们在一起了”的时候估计还有一段时间，而且会莫名其妙的发生。Greg知道对自己来说一切会更容易一些。但是Mycroft会愿意尝试，有时候，也许会愿意，这就已经是很让人惊奇的想法了。Mycroft把脸颊靠在Greg的发丝上。他们沉默的坐在一起，一边看着钢琴师演奏，一边喝着酒，手在Greg膝盖上交握着。

——————————————————————————————————

在晚上10:48的时候，刚刚好Mycroft正式迈入了37岁，他们离开了酒吧，Mycroft为Greg打开车门。Mycroft坐在他身边，汽车刚一开动，就把他拉入了一个亲吻。他们一路上都没能让自己的手从对方的手上离开。行为是相同的。但是里面有一些其他的东西，某些不知怎么的，他无法定位的紧张。

他们在Greg位于Petty France的公寓外面停下来，Greg甜蜜的亲吻了他。“回头见，好吗？”

Mycroft点点头：“晚安。”他又亲吻了Greg一次，然后缩回身体，又最后去吻了他一次，微笑着。“现在，在我忍不住绑架你之前快去睡吧。”

Greg笑起来，下了车。他弯下身子抚摸Mycroft的脸颊。“晚安。”他对他露出一个微笑，在车驶离的时候站在人行道上看着他。他的心情轻松愉快，转身上楼走向了自己的公寓。


	29. 我手上的每一张牌都来自于你

2006年11月

 

Greg的手机响起的时候他正走在去工作的路上。看到屏幕上Mycroft名字出现的时候，他微笑起来。他们有几周没说过话了，这倒是没什么不寻常的，除了Greg一直很想他之外。倒不是说他会告诉他这一点，事实上，绝不能告诉他。

“Lestrade。”

“早上好。”Mycroft说。

“早安。或是午安。也许是晚安。你还好吗？那里怎么样？…无论你现在是在哪。”

“纽约。这里很好。谢谢。”

“忙吗？”Greg问。

“一向如此。”

Greg笑了：“我也是。Sherlock简直是屁股上的一根刺。”

Mycroft忍俊不禁：“当然。”

“你什么时候回来？”

“两天后。我会去找你的。”

“好吧。我在苏格兰场呢，先走了。”

“我也得挂电话了。过得愉快。”

“你也是。去拯救世界或者做那些无论什么你要去做的事情吧。”

Mycroft哈哈大笑：“对于我到底是做什么的这一点，你的看法真是坚定。”

Greg笑了，走进这栋建筑：“几天后见吧。”

“当然。”Mycroft挂掉电话，Greg走向自己的办公室，对自己露出一个笑容。Sally对他皱起眉的时候，他意识到自己笑的太过头了，于是对她羞涩的笑了笑，走进了自己的办公室。

Sherlock在下午1:45的时候破门而入。他看了一眼Greg。“啊。”他摇摇头。Greg对他扬起眉毛：“又怎么了？”

“你和Mycroft说过话了。”

Greg向后靠在自己的椅子上：“是啊，确实。他很好，谢谢你的关心。”

Sherlock摇摇头：“我有个案子。”

Greg扬起眉毛：“你有一个案子？”

“恩。”

Greg对他笑起来：“你确实知道我是警察，而你只是个自称咨询侦探的烦人的小屁孩吧，嗯？”

Sherlock对他挑了挑眉：“你还想不想要案子了？”

“我不知道。你那为什么会有案子？”

“从我博客上来的。”

Greg的笑容更大了：“你接受了Mycroft的建议。你居然真的听你哥哥的话了。我的天啊。”Sherlock转身冲向了门口。“等等！”Greg在他身后喊着，尽量止住了自己的大笑：“拜托，跟我讲讲案子吧，我在听呢。”

Sherlock转过身，坐在了Greg对面。他递过来了一大卷纸。Greg皱起眉，开始翻看。“这是什么?”

“我的客户在公园的垃圾箱里发现的。”

Greg扬起眉毛：“你的客户？你要是有客户的话那真是上帝保佑了。”他低头看着纸页：“看起来像是商业文件。”

“全都是发票。”Sherlock说：“可以追溯到10年前。”

“Abernetty。”Greg呢喃着，看着上面的标头：“为什么我知道这个名字？”

“他们开了一堆连锁咖啡厅，有一家只跟你的旧公寓隔了几户人。”

Greg点点头：“Abernetty家的蛋糕与茶，我记得。不错的地方。那里的冰沙——”他看到了Sherlock的脸色：“好吧，你对冰沙没什么兴趣。”他重新看着那些交易事项。

“那些咖啡厅已经关门两周了。”Sherlock告诉他。

Greg皱起眉：“所有的？”

“没错。我需要去调查一下，但是又不能被某个你们这种警察因为非法入室抓起来，所以我需要你来允许我进去。”

“我没法就那么让你进到满伦敦的那么多咖啡厅里。”

“为什么不能？”

“因为我需要有他们存在不正当行为或是其他什么的证据。”

“那就去找啊。”

Greg盯着他：“你是真的不知道这些都是怎么运作的，是吧？”

“你们那些程序无聊透顶。”Sherlock告诉他：“无论如何。那家人失踪了。”

“那家人失踪了是什么意思？”

“好几周没人见到他们了。”

Greg叹了口气，看着Sherlock。除非里面有什么隐情，否则他不会对一卷破文件感兴趣的。“我得先联系一下其他部门，看他们有没有去看过那些咖啡厅，没准房东在追着他们要租金什么的。”Greg一边说一边在电脑里输入那个家族的名字。Sherlock站起来，在他身后越过他的肩膀看着电脑屏幕。“有人发过失踪人口报告。”Greg读着屏幕上的字：“是Wentworth街分店的店员发的。两周之前就没人来工作了。说是所有的家具都被清走了，但是没有留下解释。”Greg皱起眉：“所有的发票你都看了？”

“没错。”

“然后？”

“没有什么意料之外或者不合常理的地方。”

Greg点点头：“那好吧。我去解决搜查令，这样我们就可以一起去检查那些咖啡厅了。”

Sherlock点点头走向门口：“Donovan和Bullock在一起了。你知道吗？”

Greg皱起眉：“不。什么时候的事？”

Sherlock耸耸肩离开了，留下Greg一个人消化这个事实。

———————————————————————————————————————

Greg第二天就去问Sally关于她和Ed的关系的事情。他知道她们俩有过一次约会，但是那是好几个月之前了。

“那个，是怎么开始的？”Greg在开车去犯罪现场的时候问。

“什么怎么开始的？”她打开了收音机。

“你和Ed。” 

Sally摇摇头：“Holmes告诉你的，是他吧？”

“没错。”

“他的车坏了，所以有一周都在搭我的便车。我们比之前想的要更有共同点。”

Greg笑了：“我为你感到高兴。”

Sally微笑着，开始谈论他们要去的那个犯罪现场的事情。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg把Abernetty相关的文件带回了家，还有一大堆其他他必须完成的书面报告。他依然等待着去咖啡厅调查的许可，但是他决定先亲自看看那些发票。当然了，Sherlock更可能会从中看到一些不寻常的东西，但是无论如何还是值得一看的。

他开着电视，在沙发上舒展着身体，手里拿着啤酒，把文件放在大腿上。听到敲门的声音，他微笑起来，站起身，一边走去开门一边迅速的套上了外衣。他走到一边让Mycroft进来。

Greg对他露出笑容：“嗨。”

“晚上好。最近过得怎么样？”

“我很好。你呢？”

“我也不错。”Mycroft看着沙发上：“你在忙。”

“不是，这些没关系的。只是在研究Sherlock前几天带过来的东西。”

“案子？”Mycroft走到沙发旁边把文件拿起来。

“是啊，他听从了你的建议。”Greg因为Mycroft错愕的表情而笑起来：“我当时也受到了惊吓。”

Mycroft大笑着，重新把文件放了回去，然后把公文包放在了地板上。他看着Greg，微笑着。Greg走到他面前，轻轻吻了他。Mycroft的胳膊搂住他的腰，加深了这个吻，让他们的身体贴的更近。Greg放松的靠在他身上，享受着他的气息，他坚定地贴着自己的身体的感觉。

他重新拉开两人的距离，触碰着Mycroft的脸颊。Mycroft靠过来，又一次亲吻着他。Greg呻吟着，抚摸过他的侧颈。“见到你真好。”Greg亲吻着他的下巴。

“是啊。”Mycroft呢喃着，透过T恤磨蹭着Greg的后背。他们注视着彼此。

“你想要——”Greg开口。

“主啊，当然。”Mycroft同意道，他们的双唇研磨着。Greg走近了Mycroft一点，呻吟着，把他压倒进沙发。Mycroft的手指紧紧揪着他的上衣。Greg不情愿的结束了这个亲吻，让他脱下这件碍事的布料。Mycroft凝视着他，手指按压在Greg的胸口上，不让他继续刚才那个吻。

Greg笑起来：“怎么了？”

Mycroft的手指在他的胸口中心徘徊着，穿过那里的毛发。Greg的腹部因为Mycroft这样的举动而缩紧了，有点痒痒的。Mycroft把手放平，重新放在Greg的肋骨上，然后慢慢向上移动到Greg左胸的肌肉边缘。Greg一直看着他的脸，看着他的双眼是怎样跟随着他在自己身上到处游移的手。

Greg扶住Mycroft的腰，在Mycroft的手指刷过乳头的时候轻柔的叹息。Greg舔了下嘴唇，Mycroft的目光重新被吸引回他的脸上。“我们可以去你的卧室吗？”Mycroft问。

Greg点点头，咽了下口水。“当然了，可以，这边走。”他从地板上拿起刚才脱下去的T恤，握住Mycroft温暖的手，带着他走向卧室。他把T恤扔进洗衣篮，看着Mycroft俯身解开鞋带把鞋子脱掉。他还戴着那个领带夹。Greg忍不住露出一个非常明媚的笑。Mycroft稍微皱眉思索了一下，很快就意识到了Greg是在笑什么。

“我告诉过你，它美得令人赞叹。”他说，然后走近Greg。

Greg微笑着，抓起他的领带，拽着他把他拉向自己。“看上去也的确不错。”他们相视而笑，又一次亲吻对方。Greg带着他走向床，他躺在蓝色的床单上，Mycroft跪在了他身边，他舔了舔嘴唇。“你穿的衣服太多了。”Greg咧嘴一笑，解开了Mycroft外套上的纽扣，把它脱了下来。Mycroft从他手上接过这件衣服，小心的放在地面上。Greg又开始解开他的背心纽扣。“把你剥光的过程就像在玩‘传包裹’游戏。”

Mycroft微笑着：“我希望我们不会…传太多次。”

Greg笑了笑，把背心也递给Mycroft让他放到一边：“没门。我才不会把你让给别人。”

Mycroft倾下身，亲吻着Greg的嘴角，他的手捧着他的一侧脸颊，轻佻的亲吻过Greg的每一寸嘴唇。Greg追逐着他的吻，在Mycroft开始亲吻他喉结的时候大笑起来。Mycroft覆在他身上，他们的身体紧紧贴在一起。

Greg把Mycroft一本正经的衬衣从他的长裤下面抽出来，手在他的后背上贪婪的徘徊，手指沿着他脊柱的线条走过。他感觉到Mycroft的身体在自己的身上颤抖，这样的动作促使他们的腰部紧贴在一起，Greg弯曲起一条腿勾住了Mycroft的腿。

这是某种新的行为得到许可的信号，这个特别的动作。感觉好像是他们两个人都已经准备好要去做那一件事情了，那件他们彼此都知道不可避免，但是在过去的几个月却一直在逃避的事情。因为这件事几乎意味着他们两人之间的关系不再是那种互相给几次手活的普通朋友。他们之间的关系早就不止于此，他们都知道。

Greg睁开眼看了看上方的他。Mycroft的脸颊红扑扑的，Greg轻轻地亲吻了那里，每一边的脸颊上，让自己的气息在他旁边萦绕。Greg抬起Mycroft的一只手腕，一个接一个的，解开上面金色的袖扣。他小心地把那些东西放到一边。Mycroft叉坐在Greg腰部，挺直身体解开领带。Greg双唇分开，急促的呼吸着，就那样看着他。

他抚摸着Mycroft的大腿，感受着手指下方织物的柔软。Mycroft闭上眼睛，Greg开始解开他的衬衣纽扣，他自然而然的把头靠在Greg肩膀上。Greg扭头亲吻着他的头顶，感觉到下巴蹭到的柔软发丝，又去玩味的咬着他的耳朵。他听到Mycroft近近的传来一声喘息，这时候终于解开了最后一颗扣子。

在他把Mycroft的衬衣脱下去的时候，感受到了Mycroft略微的紧张，Greg的手顺着他的背抚摸着。Greg亲吻着他的脖颈，伸出一点点舌尖舔舐着光裸的、潮红的皮肤。他把衬衫也扔到一边。

Mycroft的脸热乎乎的靠在他的肩膀上，耳朵也红红的。如果这是Greg马上要与之做爱的女人的话，他一定会告诉她她很美。但是他想不起在这种情况下要对一个男人说什么话，他最后用一点小小的气声说道：“我曾经梦到过你这时候的样子。”他碰到Mycroft的下巴，让他抬起头直视他：“现实比梦中还要美好。”Greg笑起来，亲吻着Mycroft的上唇。Mycroft挑起嘴角露出一个笑容，Greg的微笑比他还要灿烂。

Greg的手还在Mycroft后背游移，他忽然意识到之前被他忽略的一个地方。他腾出一只手到了Mycroft的胸口，感受着那里柔软的毛发。Mycroft目不转睛的看着他，Greg用指甲蹭过Mycroft的乳头。他的嘴稍微张开了，就一点点的若隐若现，舌尖伸出来舔了舔，湿润了下唇。Greg立即认定，这是他见过最性感的画面。

他的手在Mycroft的后颈拢着，让他低下头，把他拉入一个深深的亲吻。一吻过后两个人都呼吸急促，他们的欲望紧紧压在一起，在裤子的布料下紧绷着。他们就那样亲吻着，仿佛如果他们停下的话世界就会停止转动。Greg抚摸着他能够搜寻到的每一寸皮肤，Mycroft身上还有那么多地方他没有碰到过。

他怎么会一直都不知道Mycroft被碰到乳头时的战栗呢。怎么会过了10个月，他都没有发现在自己舔过他颈窝的时候，Mycroft的喘息呢。

Mycroft坐起来，低头看着Greg的身体。Greg对他微笑着，侧颈上停靠着一只充满了占有欲的手。Mycroft俯下身体，舌头舔过Greg右边的乳头，Greg忍不住弓起身体。“感觉太好了。”Greg小声说着让他安心，食指顺着Mycroft的脊柱一点点滑下去。Mycroft颤抖着，抬起头看着他。Greg能感觉到自己的战栗。

Greg带着点开心舒了口气，终于开口：“我也想要一整夜都这样触碰你。但是说真的，能不能请你就直接…”

这句话被封在了他的嘴唇间。他本来想说“能不能请你就直接上我”来着。他希望Mycroft能够读懂他的眼神，明白他的意思，但是事实上他们接下来的很长一段时间都彼此凝视着，互相试探着。Greg吞咽了一下，因为他快迷失在Mycroft灰色的瞳孔中了。“在那个抽屉里。”Greg最后小声呢喃道，扭头偏向了左边。Mycroft还是看着他。

很快，Mycroft突然移开了手臂，一言不发的打开了抽屉，Greg逮到他看向了别处，然后揉了下脸试图稳定自己的情绪。他稍微坐直身体，亲吻着Mycroft的脖颈，感受着身边的男人的颤抖。他看着Mycroft从抽屉里拿出了润滑剂和避孕套。

Greg非常麻利的脱掉了自己的长裤，因为腿绊住了他的脚哈哈大笑起来，而接下来迅速的小声的有点尴尬的道歉却被Mycroft贴上来的嘴唇打断了。Mycroft的手指触碰着他灰色的头发，然后俯身亲吻着他身体的每一处。

他的手指在Greg腹部的一个伤疤上停留着，Greg的解释是“刺杀未遂”，Mycroft却低下头，亲吻、舔舐、抚摸着那个印记。

“八年的。”Mycroft喃喃的说，在它的旁边舔出一条线。

Greg点点头：“差不多吧，没错。”

Mycroft继续研究着他的身体，Greg看着他，他的手指跟随着他肩膀上星星点点的雀斑。Mycroft亲吻到他肚脐附近的一个水痘疤痕。

Greg笑起来，手指穿过Mycroft的发丝。他忽然意识到，他们从一月份开始就一直在断断续续的发生关系了。但是就像一切缺乏经验的伴侣一样，他们总是急匆匆的开始最后一步。傻兮兮的，真的。

Greg撑住Mycroft的肩膀，用大腿的力量把他推倒在床上，坐在他的腰上。Mycroft皱眉看着他，Greg笑着亲吻他的鼻尖。“轮到我了。”他说着，低下头来亲吻着Mycroft的脖颈。他又一次舔舐着他的颈窝，因为Mycroft轻轻的吸气声而笑起来。

他亲吻着他的胸口，亲吻着他胸肌的边缘，毛发轻轻在他的脸颊挠着痒痒。他抬眼看着Mycroft的脸，同时却故意用舌尖舔过他的乳头。Mycroft的身体颤抖起来，手指蜷曲起来靠在Greg肩膀上。Greg继续亲吻他的胸口。他看着Mycroft右边乳头下方的淡疤痕。

“击剑运动的事故。”Mycroft说。Greg亲吻到低一点的地方，沿着他的肋骨舔过一条白色细线的痕迹。“啊。这是在伊朗的时候留下的。”Greg在Mycroft身侧又发现了另一个圆形的疤痕。毫无疑问是香烟灼烧出来的疤痕。“Sherlock。”Mycroft低声说：“用了海洛因之后。”

“该死。”Greg喃喃着，在那个地方亲吻了几次，却又在他腹部发现了又一个伤疤。Mycroft忍俊不禁：“从墙上掉下来了。”

Greg对他笑起来：“告诉我是你喝醉了，然后发生了一堆笑死人的故事。”

“没那么幸运。我那时候五岁。”

“翻个身。”Greg说：“我想看到全部的你。”

Mycroft停了一会儿没动：“你不会喜欢的。”他说。

Greg亲吻着他的腰：“只要是你。我一定会喜欢的。”

Mycroft点点头，然后翻了个身。Greg伸直身体，用鼻子蹭了蹭Mycroft的脖颈。他稍微支起身体，首先看到了Mycroft背上可爱的雀斑。然后他看到了很深的伤疤，有五个，从左边延伸到右边。

“也是伊朗。”Mycroft说：“十年前。”

“你再也不许去伊朗了。”Greg喃喃的说着，用手指抚摸过其中一条伤疤的痕迹:“该死的。”Greg亲吻着他的后颈：“你能告诉我发生了什么吗？”

“他们才刚刚开始。”Mycroft呢喃着。

“开始什么？”

“酷刑。”Mycroft重新翻过身，用一只手拢住Greg的脸颊：“我不会再回伊朗了。”

“你保证？”

“我保证。”Greg俯下身亲吻他。他们分享了几次柔情蜜意的吻，Mycroft的手开始不老实的在他的背上游移，溜到他的短裤外面。“躺下来，Greg。”Mycroft轻声说，Greg从他身上下来，躺在了床上。

Mycroft骑在Greg身上，Greg伸手解开Mycroft的裤子，顺手把它拉到这个姿势下最靠下的位置，让Mycroft自己完成接下来的部分，把袜子也脱下来。

他捕捉到Mycroft的目光，感觉到自己的肩膀因为不安而微微震动着，Mycroft倾身过来，嘴唇贴上Greg的颧骨，让他们的身体紧贴在一起。

Greg抬起腰，方便Mycroft脱下自己的短裤。前液已经有一点泄露到了周围的毛发上。

Mycroft就只是盯着他的脸，他红色的双唇分开着。Greg伸出手，触碰着他的脸颊。他点点头表示同意，然后把双腿分开，感觉身体因为这个举动而紧绷起来。对接下来即将发生什么的认知让他觉得更加渴望，但同时更多的是紧张。

他没有去看Mycroft是怎么伸出手从枕头上拿起润滑剂，与此相反地，他尽可能专注的看着男人的身体，手指在他肩膀的雀斑上起舞。他的眼睛追逐着他额头上的细微皱纹，还有他脖颈上自己留下的淡粉色标记。

他不需要告诉他“慢一点”，因为他知道Mycroft也知道。

Mycroft拿起一个枕头，Greg抬起腰，帮他把枕头垫在自己身下。

Greg闭上眼睛，把腿微微又分开了一点，期待着有坚定地手指带着冰冷的润滑剂压在他的穴口。但他却喘息着、呻吟着睁大了眼睛，因为Mycroft没有那样做，而是用嘴唇含住了他的欲望。

“哦拜托。”Greg肆意呻吟着，一只手紧紧攥住了床单，另一只手去触碰Mycroft的肩膀。恳求着，渴望着，某些他已经拥有的东西。

Mycroft的手指正压在他的入口。Greg感觉到那里的肌肉抵着它，紧绷又放松，一下下的收缩着。他长出了一口气，Mycroft把他含入的更深了，手指也进入到第二指节。他收回嘴，转而在Greg的欲望上舔出一条线，Greg喘息着，他的整个手指都进入了他的身体。他们俩都没有动。

彼此凝视。

Greg深呼吸了好几次，稳定着吐息，Mycroft似乎在观察他的表情。Greg没有试图藏起任何表情，他想让Mycroft知道，看到，这是多么美好，他的感觉多么理所当然。

Mycroft开始移动手指，就一点点，那感觉没有刚才那么生疏了。

“这样很好。”Greg小声说着，捏了下Mycroft的肩膀。

Mycroft露出一点笑容，慢慢地，弯曲着手指慢慢地，抽出了大部分手指，然后再重新送进去。

Greg发出一声让他有点尴尬的哭喊：“Mycroft，你要是做每一步都是现在这个速度的话，我们整晚都会在这张床上度过的。”

Mycroft笑了，亲吻着Greg的肚皮：“如果我们整晚都在这张床上，你会介意吗？”

“不会。”Greg承认道，笑起来。

Mycroft忍俊不禁，动了动手指让Greg喘息起来：“我们可以用一整晚的时间慢慢来。”

“也许你可以，但是如果你不快点上了我的话，我可能很快就要死了。”

“你总是倾向于使用如此夸张的手法来表达情绪，Greg。”Mycroft温柔的说，开始加入第二根手指。

“也只有你该死的在床上还能说出‘夸张手法’这种词。”Greg喃喃着，又把腿张开了一点，咬着下唇。“先等，等一会儿别动。”他感到那里传来轻微的灼烧感。

Mycroft亲吻着他的臀部，又伸出一只手触碰到Greg的手臂。Greg低下头，让自己的手指紧紧的和Mycroft相交缠。

不知怎么的，即使Mycroft的两根手指都埋在他的身体里，即使几个月来他们都在Mycroft各个家里的各个房间和家具上达到过高潮，但是以这样的方式握住双手依然是他们所做过的最亲密的事情。

Greg黑色的瞳孔遇上Mycroft灰色的双眼，Greg将臀部朝Mycroft的手指靠近了一点，强迫着自己的身体放松下来。“继续吧。”他说。

Mycroft温柔的捏了捏他的手指，Greg重新回头看着他们的双手握在一起的地方，修长的手指和自己的手指缠绕在一起。他瞥了一眼Mycroft，他通红的脸，他的眼睛只专注于Greg的表情，小心的检查着任何不舒服或是欢愉的信号，如此细心的扩张着紧绷的肌肉。

他的手指出其不意的动起来碰到了某个特殊的位置，Greg猛地抬起腰，一段分辨不清是什么的骂声从他的嘴边溜出来。已经有很多年了，很多年他没有感觉到过这种感觉。他都已经忘记了这感觉有多么美妙。

从双腿之间他看到Mycroft微笑着，在Greg紧紧扣住他的手的时候继续着刚才的动作。

“Greg，你快把我的手指夹断了。”Mycroft说着，但是他的表情很温暖，也很放松。

Greg笑起来。“我就把这当成是赞美了。”他说着，稍微放松了手上的力度，但是依然不让Mycroft的手离开。与此相反地，他用拇指磨蹭着Mycroft的手指。Mycroft继续在他的体内移动着手指，正在他要把第三根手指也压到那个地方的时候，Greg打断了他：“不，就直接做吧。”

“你确定吗？”Mycroft问。

“百分之百的确定。”Greg回答道，在Mycroft撤回手指的时候喘息着。

Greg把避孕套拿起来，慢慢撕开包装。他把锡箔包装扔到了床边，伸手去碰Mycroft。

Mycroft靠过去，亲吻着Greg的嘴角，在Greg帮他套上避孕套的时候颤抖着。Greg让Mycroft一个人去处理润滑剂，自己调整了一下垫在腰下面的枕头，看着Mycroft把液体覆盖在他的坚挺上。

Greg轻轻抬起一条腿，Mycroft靠近了他，Greg做好了准备迎接接下来灼烧一样的疼痛和撕裂感。在这之前，他第一次做这个的时候想着“再也不要再做这个了”的记忆让他意识到，灼烧感和撕裂感其实只是一小部分。

疼痛超出了他的预期，Greg感觉自己的脸扭曲起来。Mycroft的手指重新回来，又一次握住了Greg的手。“别紧张。”Mycroft说，Greg听了他的话，稍微抬起一点身体，把嘴唇压上了Mycroft的下巴。

Mycroft没有动，只是吻了吻Greg的侧脸，Greg强迫着自己的身体在垫子上放松下来。在Mycroft的欲望上放松下来。

Mycroft慢慢深入的时候，有很多想法闪过了他的脑海。他的第一次，也是上一次他和男人在一起的时候，是在他遇见Caroline的两天前，上帝啊，Caroline，那感觉就像是一个世纪之前了。而Sherlock·该死的·Holmes又究竟是怎么把他带到这个男人面前的。还有这一刻，哦上帝啊，他感觉到Mycroft已经全部进入了他的身体，Greg放松下来，让男人完全的融入自己的身体。

那一刻，所有的思绪都回到了今天，还有这个和自己十指交缠的男人身上。

Greg伸出另一只手，触碰着Mycroft的脸，他倾身亲吻他。这是一连串凌乱的吻，因为Mycroft开始摇动起自己的腰，Greg想这真是完美，能够看着他失去之前的一丝不苟，测量出他的亲吻中混杂着多少渴望，那些吻是那么凌乱潦草，因为他太深的迷失到自己的欢愉中——还有Greg的欢愉中——已经无法分神去想出哪里是最完美的亲吻位置，什么时候用上牙齿，什么时候移动舌头。

Greg尽了最大的努力想要记住这一幕，但是一如往常的，他发现自己挣扎着想要把自己的目光从下方传来的强烈的视线上拉开。他听到自己的口中泄露出快感满溢的呻吟，因为Mycroft刻意的朝着那一点冲撞，他听着Mycroft几乎无声的喘息，他呼吸的颤抖。

让Mycroft Holmes进入自己的身体，凝视着他炯炯有神的双眼，已经超越了他所有的想象。那种他抗拒否认了那么长时间的该死的情感同时冲进了他的意识，他随着Mycroft的动作摆动着腰部，绝望的想把他拉得更近。

Mycroft用手握住了Greg的欲望。这一切多到他几乎无法承受，Mycroft埋在他的身体里，注视着他的脸，双唇微启，灰色的双眼大睁着。充满魅力的，美丽的，完美的男人。Greg很快就放任自己达到了欲望的顶点，他的身体颤抖着，感觉到自己围绕着Mycroft的欲望的肌肉收缩着，虽然他的眼睛紧闭着，没能看见，但他知道Mycroft也在几次失控的冲刺之后达到了高潮。

Greg急促的呼吸着，看着Mycroft努力支撑着身体不压到自己身上。

等到Greg意识到自己的脚趾抵着Mycroft的腿蜷曲着的感觉，他才开始从高潮的感觉中回来。他意识到自己还穿着袜子。

Greg用食指在Mycroft后背上画着小小的图案，这种想法他感觉到怪异的安慰感。就像他们依然还没有全裸着做过爱。没有完全暴露。

在Mycroft退出他身体的时候，Greg畏缩了一下，感觉到一阵酸痛。

Mycroft坐到床边，取掉避孕套清理着。他递给Greg一条手帕，Greg把自己清理干净之后发出一声满足的声音。他坐起来，在Mycroft肩膀上印下了一个吻。“还好吗？”Greg亲吻到他的脖颈。

“嗯。”Mycroft同意道，转过身和他面对面。Greg重新躺下来，在上面舒展着身体。Mycroft也躺在了他身边，胳膊搭在他的胸口。Greg抚摸着他的皮肤，闭了一会儿眼睛。他很快就需要起来洗个澡，但是他想等一会儿，尽可能长时间的品味现在这一刻。

Mycroft亲吻着他的胸口。“我去洗个澡。”他说：“而且我恐怕还有工作要做。”

“你可以在这里做。”Greg告诉他：“我也把我的文件都带回家了。”

Mycroft轻轻吻着他：“好。”他起身从橱柜把手上把Greg的衣服取下来，围上自己的身体，去了浴室。

Greg舒展好身体，微笑起来，找出一条干净的短裤，还有牛仔裤。他穿上一件T恤，走到起居室。他走进浴室的时候和正在出浴室门的Mycroft交换了一个亲吻。

十分钟之后，他从浴室出来，发现Mycroft穿着他的衬衣和长裤坐在沙发上，文件夹已经打开了。Greg坐在他身边，俯身快速的亲吻了他一下，然后拿起了自己的文件。Mycroft瞥了他一眼。“来吧。”他说：“把脚放上来。”

Greg笑起来，展开身体把脚放在了Mycroft大腿上。Mycroft把文件放在了Greg腿上，他们坐在那里工作着，只能听到沙沙的翻页声还有偶尔的杂音。

“那个，你是在干嘛？”大约一个小时之后，Greg问道。

“准备20国集团峰会。我应该在其中承担某种咨询性质的角色，虽然天知道为什么，这完全是我职责范围之外的。能把那支钢笔递给我吗？”

Greg把它从桌子上拿起来，递了过去。他翻了一页自己的文件，他们又沉默的坐了一个半小时，两个人都在工作。

“想喝点什么吗？”Mycroft终于开口。

“嗯，太棒了。我想喝啤酒。我还有点你有一次过来的时候带的威士忌。你喝那个吗？”

“我去拿。”Mycroft说，他磨蹭了一下Greg的小腿，然后站起身。Greg微笑着看着他走进厨房。Mycroft回来的时候拿着一个玻璃杯，还有给Greg的啤酒。他把它们放在桌子上，然后给了Greg一个性感的吻。他重新坐下来投入工作。

“这真是荒谬透顶。”又是半个小时之后，Mycroft说道：“是谁自以为是的认为这是在我的管辖之下的？”他把文件丢在了桌子上。

“你的管辖范围一直在不断扩大。”Greg笑了。

“好吧，我希望它不要。说得好像比起出差去澳大利亚看那些人探讨经济、假装那些人里的任何一个有能力做出他们说的任何一件事之外，我就没有更好的事情要做了一样。”

Greg不相信的摇摇头：“你对世界的看法真是让我担心。”

“真正的权利并不蕴藏在交谈之中，它在于行动之中，在正确的时间做出正确的决定。这是一项大多数政治家都可悲的缺乏的技能。”

“我觉得你在交谈和行动方面都相当不错。二者同时。”

Mycroft笑得有点得意：“我可不懂你现在指代的是什么。”

“当然，你当然不能了。”

Mycroft俯身吻了他一下，把Greg的文件从他手里抽出来，扔在了地板上。他覆上Greg的身体，把他推倒在沙发上。

“你应该工作。”Greg提醒他。

“但是那些太乏味了。”Mycroft咬住他的上唇，Greg颤抖着：“而且那些我全都知道了。我能全部都告诉你。你刚才说过你相信我在交谈和行动两方面都‘相当不错’。”

Mycroft的手摸到Greg裤子前端，揉搓着，亲吻着他的下巴。他用一只手钳制住Greg的胳膊。“20国集团成立于1999年，由20方政府的财政部长和中央银行行长组成。”

他隔着织物揉捏着Greg的欲望，他颤抖着，试图追逐到Mycroft的嘴唇，他一直亲吻着Greg的人中、下巴、颧骨，然后又回到脖颈。

“总体上说，20国集团的经济生产总值占据着全世界产值的85%，以及世界贸易的80%，人口占到全世界的三分之二。”

Mycroft在Greg脖颈上咬了一口。上帝啊，听着Mycroft谈论政治不该让他变得这么硬。

“今年，他们将会讨论全球经济的前景、人口变化对全球金融市场的影响以及国际货币基金组织和世界银行的进一步改革。”

Mycroft慢慢拉下Greg裤子的拉链：“目的是利用目前实力强大的优势，”Mycroft紧紧抓住Greg的手臂，把他死死推进沙发上，仿佛在点明要点：“在全球经济中得到制定政策的权利。”

Mycroft开始沿着Greg的喉咙亲吻，慢慢放开了他的手臂。Greg歪了歪头，有点不相信自己目前所处的处境。“两个及以上经济体之间的市场根据明确的迹象来看是很容易特征化的。”他呢喃着，脸颊贴上Greg的欲望。“开放的贸易…”他解开了纽扣，Greg抬起腰帮他把裤子脱到膝盖处。“市场透明度。”他在Greg欲望上方吐息，透过短裤，突然的热量让他喘息起来，在沙发上扭动着。Mycroft扶住了他的腰固定住他。“良好的治理。”他低声说着，拇指透过布料在他顶端刷过。“以及有效的竞争。”

Greg呻吟着，又几乎高兴而愉快的笑出声，因为Mycroft用这种单方面自说自话的疯狂的谈话方式来挑逗他。虽然他根本没法专注于Mycroft所说的任何一件事情，即使他已经很努力了，真的很努力了，但是他的声音在令自己渐渐融化。Mycroft是在把他们俩比作经济吗？这一切都让人迷惑，但又是如此、如此的精彩。Mycroft的床上脏话和脏话恰恰想法，但却一样荒谬的让人性奋起来。这根本不可能。

“我们要怎么才能做到呢?”Mycroft问着，慢悠悠的脱下了Greg的短裤：“我们必须要把最有生产力的资源搜集起来，用到最有价值的地方。”他在Greg的欲望下的某条线上舔了一下，Greg哭喊出来，手紧紧攥着沙发。

“哦上帝啊。”Greg呻吟着，手指在Mycroft的发间纠缠。

“恰恰相反，Greg。经济学，不是宗教学。”Mycroft果断的含住了Greg的欲望，深深地含入口中，发出哼声。

“艹。”Greg的脚趾蜷曲起来：“上帝啊，你的嘴。”

Mycroft抬起头，抬眼看着他：“正如我所说，我们必须要把最有生产力的资源搜集起来，用到最有价值的地方。这正是这类经济问题的示范，也就是那些不称职的部长们在澳大利亚试图解决的问题。”

Mycroft的嘴回到Greg的欲望上，舌头舔舐着那里。Greg颤抖着，看着他。这就是了。公务员。Mycroft的嘴是这个世界上有史以来最好的发明，毫无疑问，无论是用来解决经济危机，还是命令身边的人，或是吮吸Greg的欲望，直到他感觉眼冒金星。

哦还有Mycroft知道要怎么让他就范。他知道那些能够把他逼疯的敏感点。他想让自己的腰不要动，但那真是令人绝望的困难，而Mycroft的手环住了下方的球体，他用尽了力气才让自己别因为他这个动作而缴械投降。他不想让一切这就结束，但同时又需要这个，然后Mycroft的手在那里开始动作，按压着某个点。

“哦上帝啊艹。”Greg声音已经带上哭腔。Mycroft抬起头，凝视着他。“等下，怎么了？”Greg喘息着，也看着他：“你为什么停下了？”

“经济政策没那么容易解决。”Mycroft呢喃着：“有时候在谈话中，那些部长认为当有人把修正案放在他们的桌子上时，是他们自己在选择解决办法。”

“修正案？”Greg笑起来，几乎竭嘶底里的想让自己的欲望讨到些便宜：“什么修正案？”

“还有其他的资源。”Mycroft说着，好像这些都很明显。他用手握住Greg的欲望揉捏着：“还有其他的用处。”

他捉住Greg的腿，稍微抬起了一点，舌尖扫过球体。Greg想他知道接下来会发生什么了。恐惧和欢愉一起涌来，Mycroft的舌头压在他的穴口。在之前那场性爱过后，那里还十分敏感，有点酸痛，但是Mycroft舌头刷过的感觉没有那么硬，足以令他在一瞬间就忘记那些微不足道的小痛。

Greg颤抖着，在Mycroft的舌头探索着他，又回到球体舔舐的时候几乎无法发出声音。等Mycroft的舌尖回到紧绷的括约肌，他已经完全是失去了思考能力，他的舌尖探入他的身体，手却开始抚摸他的欲望。Greg的手抓住了Mycroft的肩膀，他向Mycroft的舌头靠近着，却又缩回来让欲望回到Mycroft的手中。一切都太多到无法承受，他蜷曲起脚趾，在Mycroft的手指下达到了高潮。

Mycroft抚摸过他的身体，然后爬上来，给了他一个吻。Greg放松的沉浸在这个吻里，让他的身体慢慢缓和下来。

“所以，是谁说20国集团很无聊来着，恩？”他笑着，抚摸着Mycroft的脸：“你真是不可思议。”Mycroft微笑着，又一次亲吻着他，然后站起身，把文件递给Greg。“你不想…”

“我们两个人都分神足够长时间了。”Mycroft说完，亲吻了他的脸颊。

Greg微笑起来，把自己清理好，穿好短裤，让注意力回到了文件上。他们又一次沉默的回到了工作中。

一个小时之后，Greg把文件放在了桌子上。Mycroft依然在旁边做着笔记，所以Greg把腿从他的大腿上拿下来，搭在了沙发的另一端上，然后靠在了Mycroft身侧。

Mycroft伸出一只手揽住他的肩膀，把他拉得更近。Greg笑了笑，闭上了眼睛，就那样靠在Mycroft身上休息。过了几分钟，Mycroft把文件放在了桌子上，把Greg拉近自己。Greg亲吻了他的侧颈。“很晚了。”他喃喃着，抚摸着Mycroft的腿。

“嗯。”Mycroft转过头，用嘴唇捕捉到他的唇：“我一会儿就该走了。”

“你可以留下来。”

“我不觉得这是个好主意。”

Greg点点头，用鼻子蹭了蹭他的脖颈。他明白Mycroft为什么会这么说。性，然后是拥抱，然后是带有感情的性爱和拥抱，这又是一回事。而留下过夜。这意味着更进一步的关系。而对于一个有着十分严重的情感问题的男人来说，Greg想这条线他们一时还达不到。

但是即使如此，Mycroft还是闭着眼睛，把脸颊靠在了Greg头发上。

Greg叹了口气，把腿重新放到Mycroft的大腿上，他们就那样蜷缩在一起。闭上眼睛让他觉得更加疲惫，在男人温暖的身体上休憩。他能够像这样待上几个小时。他希望能够一夜都以这样的姿势待在他身边。或者甚至更好的，一整夜在床上裹在一起。但是Mycroft不是他能够推动的。而且他真的不想逼得太紧，让Mycroft就此放弃，永远的离开。

“Greg？”

“恩？”

“我很快就要走了。”

Greg笑起来，有点被逗乐了：“好啊。”

“我会走的。就过一会儿。”

Greg点点头：“我相信你。”

Mycroft也点点头，然后抱得更紧了。Greg叹了口气，握住他的手，让他们的手指交握在一起。

“Greg？”

“恩？”

“我发现自己动不了了。”

Greg大笑起来，亲吻着Mycroft的下巴：“那就留下。”

 

“我不能。”

“为什么不呢？”

“不是我不想要留下。”Mycroft喃喃着，看着他，抚摸着他的手指。

Greg点点头：“我知道。没关系，我明白的。”

“我以后会的。”Mycroft说着，如此小声，就像说出那些话生理上就很困难：“以后的某一天。”

Greg抬眼看他，亲吻他：“没关系的。真的。我明白。”

Mycroft笑了笑，放开了Greg的手。Greg站起身让他起来，Mycroft走进卧室，收起衣服。他穿好了外套，Greg走过来，用胳膊搂住他的脖子。

“有时间就给我打电话，好吗？”

Mycroft微笑着，亲了他一口：“我会的。”

“今天晚上真是让人惊叹。”

“是的。我期待着能再来一次。”

Greg笑起来，又一次迅速的吻了他一下，然后带着他走向门口：“很快再见，嗯？”

“也许是你生日那天。”

Greg笑了，亲吻他的脸颊：“那很好。”

Mycroft点点头，带着倦意对他露出一个笑容，然后打开门：“晚安。”

“晚安。”Greg关上他身后的门，因为他的离开而叹息，但因为他们一起度过的夜晚，开心也一起涌来了。


	30. 舞蹈到舞鞋碎裂的一刻

2006年11月

第二天，Sherlock和Greg一起站在Abernetty家的蛋糕和茶连锁店门外，也就是他们计划列表中的第一家咖啡店。Greg叠起胳膊，好整以暇的等待着房东来开门放他们进去。他们跟着房东进到建筑里，四处张望着。这个地方完全被搬空了，Greg皱起眉。没有桌子，没有椅子，只有空无一物的地板和刷白的墙壁。

房东也皱起眉：“真是怪了。”

Sherlock开始仔细检查前台的每一个角落，把和房东交流的工作甩手留给了Greg，那房东坚定的表示他差不多把里面的所有设备都全权交给了那一家人。他滔滔不绝的说着那家人多么有信誉，从不拖欠房租，但是他根本不知道咖啡店关门多久了。Greg正在考虑要不要出去问问那附近的邻居——同时衡量着把Sherlock一个人留在咖啡店里的危险系数——这时候，他的手机响了起来，是苏格兰场的号码。

“Lestrade。”

“我是Ed。”

“嗨。没出什么事吧？”Greg问他。

“有人在Orsman Place发现了一名老年女性的尸体。有人致电要求我们去调查她是否是自然死亡。”

“意味着有很大可能她并不是自然死亡。”

“差不多吧，没错。”

“叫什么名字？”Greg问。

“Margaret Abernetty。”

Greg盯着Sherlock，Sherlock看着他的表情以及皱起的眉头。“怎么了？”Sherlock问。

“Margaret Abernetty？”Greg重复了一遍。

“是啊。有什么问题吗？”

Sherlock盯着他走了过来，伸出一只手就像要把手机从Greg的耳朵上撕下来一样。Greg向后靠了一下离开了他的手臂范围。“没什么。20分钟之后在你那边见。”

“回见，头儿。”

Greg挂掉了电话。“出现了一个叫MargaretAbernetty的人的尸体。”

“我不记得有什么叫MargaretAbernetty的人。”房东说：“我记得有Joan，还有Marcus，他是当家的。他负责付房租，还有经营咖啡店。”

“我们这就走了。”Greg告诉他：“感谢帮忙。”

“这里关门大概有12天了。”Sherlock一边和他一起往外走一边说：“鉴于地板上某块蛋糕上的霉菌数量。”

Greg点点头：“好吧，这个我可以相信你的判断。”

Sherlock上了车，Greg看着房东锁上门，然后才朝着Orsman Place驶去。

他们要找的那座房子很容易就找到了，因为外面有很多警车。Greg和Sherlock下了车——顺便说关于戴手套的问题Greg又一次严厉的警告了Sherlock，出于安全方面的考虑——然后才走向了那座房子。Ed正在那里监督着整个地方。

Greg把法医用具收起来递给了Sherlock，Sherlock只嘟囔着抱怨了几句。

死去的女人似乎是跌倒在了她家厨房椅子上，头倒在一个烤盘里。还未经加工的小烤饼上面有点绿色的霉菌。

Sherlock走过去开始检查，Anderson远远地看着他，怒目而视。Sherlock跪下来仔细检查着她的衣服，她的头发，她的手指。他看着桌子：“她的死亡时间大概是两天前。有人偷走了她的珠宝首饰。”

“你怎么知道的？”Greg问。

“她戴了三个戒指，可以从她手指根部略硬的皮肤看出来，还有晒出来的痕迹。从外观看她已经戴了很多年了。但是它们都不见了。”

“也可能是因为要做饭才脱下来的。”Greg指出。

Sherlock摇摇头：“这样的话她肯定会把那些房子某个安全的位置，附近的某个地方。哪有珠宝吗，Anderson？”

Andersen被点名的时候猛地抬起头。“没有。”他说着，叠起了双臂。

“她有很多钱，但是生活质量却在此水平之下。”

“解释一下。”Greg四处看着。

“这是个老房子，在伦敦不属于高价房。但是她的外套，手提包还有门边的鞋子都是出自设计师之手，而且几乎没有磨损，说明并不是二手的。桌子上还有个标价牌，标着6250英镑。”

Greg倾身看了看：“好吧。那就是说她在日常生活中喜欢奢侈品。”

“她有钱——很多钱——而有人脱下了她的戒指。他们留下了耳环、外套，所以看上去他们并不是为了她的大部分财产而来的。那他们是为了什么呢？钱，有可能。他们很可能是遗嘱继承人。Abernetty家的人来了，她正期待着他们的到来。瞧，她在给他们做烤饼。肉桂烤饼。然后他们毒害了她，脱下了她的戒指，现在遗嘱板上钉钉，只等遗嘱生效，他们就能拿到钱了。他们关上了Abernetty家的蛋糕和茶连锁店。是需要继承大量金钱来经营咖啡店的人？”

“就是说是亲戚。”Greg说。

“基本可以确定。”

“找到Abernetty家的人，就能找到凶手。似乎这次线索很快就完美的拼凑在一起了，也能完美的结案。前提是我们能够找到那家人。”

“那些发票里一定有线索，我敢确定。”Sherlock说：“他们对金钱极度痴迷，不会把他们财产留在同一个银行账户里。我得再看一眼发票。”

Greg皱起眉。他已经把那些文件从上到下从左到右从前到后的看了个遍了。“肯特郡。”他说。

Sherlock睁大眼睛看着他：“是的。”

Greg笑了：“我刚刚解决案子的速度比你快。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼：“哦，你比其他和你共事的人少愚蠢了那么一点，恭喜你。”

Greg跟着Sherlock走出建筑的时候依然在笑：“啊，但是关键词在这里。少愚蠢了。”

Sherlock转过身对他扬起眉毛：“你有完没完？”

Greg还是微笑着，但是点点头：“好吧。这案子你得交给我了，不是吗？”

“没错。现在它很无趣。”

Greg点点头：“不管怎样，我得先给肯特郡那边的人打个电话，收拾一下这个烂摊子。如果我们是对的，那这件案子就可以交到法院了，你可以把它总结一下然后放到你的博客里。”Sherlock转身就走。“喂！Sherlock！”

Sherlock转过身：“又怎么了？”

“谢了，伙计。没有你我可解决不了这案子。”

Sherlock挑起一边嘴角露出一个笑容：“我知道。”他大步走开，Greg重新走回房子里，进行下一轮调查。

——————————————————————————————————

解决一个案子的感觉就像彩票中奖。两周之后，签字，盖章，交货。

Greg收到了一封来自他上司的邮件，里面是过去四年里他的部门相关的数据统计表。过去的12个月相比以前几年破案率有着显著地提升。Greg浏览了一遍那些数据。即使是最铁杆的Sherlock厌恶者也必须承认，那个男人在这段时间帮了他们不少忙。

——————————————————————————————————

致：Donovan，S；Bullock，E；Brockhurst，S；Carter，G  
密件抄送：Holmes，Mycroft

主题：生日

嗨，  
下周五我就要40岁了，希望能在家和大家聚一聚。现在邀请你们，还有一些和我一起踢足球的朋友和大学同学一起参加。男友，女友，妻子，丈夫的到来我都欢迎。可以自带酒水，收到请回复。

感谢，  
Greg。

 

Mycroft没有回复这封邮件。Greg知道他有多忙，所以也就没去询问。反正他也无法想象Mycroft周旋在这群人之中是什么画面。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg洗完澡从浴室出来，匆匆跑进卧室。他几乎要在自己的生日派对上迟到了。他飞快的擦干了头发，翻了翻自己的上衣，找了一件自己喜欢的条纹的，和一条牛仔裤搭配在一起。他捋了一下头发，打开了音乐，同时第一声敲门声响起了。

Donovan和Edmund是第一个到的，他们俩都带了酒。Greg微笑着：“进来吧，随便坐。”

“那么，你现在感觉如何啊，老男人？”Sally笑了。

Greg翻了个白眼：“好吧，快出去，我没邀请过你。”

Sally大笑起来，递给他一张贺卡：“生日快乐，头儿。”

Greg微笑着打开它：“谢啦。”

他看着贺卡。正中写着1966，以及他出生当年的重大事件。他打开了卡片。

 

致Greg，  
永远和你的心态一样年轻。  
生日快乐。  
爱你的Sally&Ed。

 

Greg笑着把贺卡支在了桌子上。“谢谢啦，伙计们。那边有零食，各种杯子在这边。”他递给他们俩每人一个玻璃杯：“撒欢儿去吧。”

Sally大笑起来：“你可有大麻烦了。”

“不，我只是买了一大堆酒。”

Edmund拍了拍他的后背：“生日快乐，Lestrade。”

Greg笑着举杯：“谢了。”

Sally和Ed把衣服放在沙发旁的地板上。

Cater和他妻子是下一个到的，又带了不少啤酒，给衣架增加了点负担。Sam Brockhurt带了一瓶萨姆布卡酒，还有专用的小酒杯。Greg警惕的审视着它：“我不确定这是不是个好主意。”他说。

Sam对他露齿一笑，拍了拍他的胳膊：“晚点儿喝这个。毕竟你只有一次40岁生日。”

“感谢上帝。”Greg喃喃着。他和Sam谈了几分钟英超联赛时间表还有本赛季结果预测的话题，然后Greg的大学同学们也到了。

这个晚上的时间飞快的过去了。几瓶酒过后，Greg又在和Ed和Carter聊足球了，评判着TheirryHenry打法的优点。这时候Sam把萨姆布卡酒拿了过来。“不，不，不！”Greg一看到酒瓶就笑起来：“没门，不行，绝不。”Sam坐在沙发对面的桌子上，Greg看着他后面，Sally正竭嘶底里的笑着和Carter的妻子还有某个Greg的大学同学聊天。他瞥了一眼门口，Mycroft依然没来。他看了看表，已经11：23了。那今晚应该是个没有Mycroft的夜晚了，基本可以肯定。

“老了？”Sam笑着：“拜托，就一杯。那样我就再也不说你老了。”

“那你多大了，30？”Greg问。

Sam看了看他“27。因为这项污蔑，罚你来一杯。”

“该死的。”Greg呻吟道，无奈地伸出手。反正Mycroft也不会看到他现在醉醺醺的样子。“来吧。一杯。”

Sam把小酒杯并排摆在桌子上，全部倒满。“我来说祝酒词。”他说：“致阿森纳赢得今年的英超联赛，以及Lestrade被撞进泰晤士河。”

Greg大笑着拿起一杯酒：“我要敬这个一杯。”他和Sam碰了下杯，一口喝干了这杯清澈的液体。他做了个鬼脸，迅速的喝了口啤酒。“嗷。你为什么非要我喝这个？”

Sam开始继续倒萨姆布卡酒。“Carter还有Ed，轮到你们了。”

Carter举起双手：“我比Lestrade年纪还要大。你一百万年也不要想见到我喝这种东西。”

Sam把酒杯硬塞进了他手里，然后又给了Greg和Ed一人一杯。Greg呻吟着：“来真的？我必须得喝吗？”

“那我们来玩个游戏吧。”Sally说着，走到他们身边坐到沙发扶手上。她靠在Greg肩膀上。

Greg抬头看着她：“我们到底多少岁，一下子全回到18了吗？”

“拜托，头儿。”她笑了。

Greg用手揉了揉脸：“希望有人能把我从这个噩梦里唤醒。”

“我们能，但是明早醒来你依然是40岁。”Sam对他嬉笑着。

Greg大笑起来：“每过一分钟我对你的喜爱都会少一点。”Sally拿起一杯萨姆布卡，递给Greg。“Sally，住手，我再也不能继续喝了。”Greg呻吟着。她顺手和他碰了下杯。

“数到三。”她说。Greg翻了个白眼，无奈干了一杯。他又喝了杯啤的，然后话题就转向了电影，之后又是足球，最后又回到了工作。

这也就是为什么，在12:54的时候，Greg发现只剩下Sally和他自己还在沙发上。Carter和他的妻子已经回家了，Ed、Sam和Greg那些足球玩伴不知道在用塑料杯玩什么荒唐的游戏。

“你最近过得怎么样？”Sally抿着酒。

“很好啊，不错。”

“已经有段时间没和你好好聊天了。”

Greg看着她：“大概因为最近太忙了。”

她点点头：“做探长和警司确实会导致我们这么忙。你的爱情生活怎么样了？”

Greg大笑起来：“开门见山吧，Sal。”

她笑着推了他一下：“来吧，让我给你找个恋人嘛。”

“不了。我挺好的，真的。先来跟我讲讲你和Ed吧。”

Sally哈哈大笑：“你想知道什么？”

“就…跟我详细讲讲。”

“就在你受伤之后。他的车坏掉了，所以他都是骑自行车上班，但是他住的地方有点偏远，所以我有一周的时间让他搭便车来着。我们只是…聊了聊天。聊得不少。”

“不过你之前有次约会，是不是？”

Sally点点头：“是啊。但是在Rich之后这发展的太快了。”

“啊。忘了Rich吧。”

“无论如何，这是件好事。来吧，Greg。这个世界上总会有个你喜欢的女人的。”

Greg忍俊不禁：“肯定没有。”这个可是真的没有。事实可是完全相反。这个想法让他微笑起来，虽然他也希望Mycroft也在这里。他把腿伸出去。上帝啊，整个世界都在旋转，音乐在耳边回荡。

“为什么没有呢？已经过去快一年了，你应该找找新桃花了。”

“没准我已经有了呢。”Greg咧嘴一笑，看着她：“虽然我什么都没说。”

“你邂逅了什么人？”Sally盯着他：“为什么我一点也不知道？”

“这也不算是邂逅…我们没有…在一起之类的。”

“但是你在和人约会？”

Greg耸耸肩：“算是吧。我已经有…一段时间没看到他们了，但是没错。我们俩都有空的时候就会在一起待会儿。”

“她叫什么名字？”

Greg有点紧张的笑起来：“你最近怎么对我的感情生活这么上心？”

“我只是希望你能幸福。”她说，Greg看着她，心里知道她是认真的。他叹了口气：“我有喜欢的人。好吧，我真的有。这挺好的，无论这是什么感觉。”

“虽然你们并不在一起？”

Greg耸耸肩：“他不是那种可以和人谈恋爱的类型。”Sally没有回答。Greg皱起眉看着她，她目瞪口呆的看着他。Greg在脑海里回放了一下刚才的对话。哦，该死。“呃…我的意思是…”

“你在和男的约会？”Sally小声说着，依然死死盯着他。

Greg叹了口气点点头：“没错，但是别告诉别人，好吗？而且准确来说我们也不算在约会，我们只是……”做爱。各种做。“花时间待在一起而已。”

“从什么时候开始?”

“从一月份开始。”

“不，我的意思是，从什么时候开始你居然是同性恋了？”

“我可不是。”Greg大笑着：“我一直都对男人和女人都有兴趣，Sal。”

她大笑着推了他一把：“你还真是匹黑马啊。这回你必须得告诉我了。他人怎么样？”

Greg大笑起来：“他还不错，嗯。”

“他是谁？你们在哪遇见的？”

“我们…在工作的时候遇到的，算是吧。不过他不是涉案人员。”他迅速的加了一句：“只是我们的相遇算是跟工作有点关系。”

“我认识他吗？”

Greg叹了口气：“你见过他，没错。”

“他在这里吗？”

“没。我其实挺希望他过来的，但是他很忙。”

“Greg。”

“啊？”

Sally死死地盯着他：“不是那个怪胎吧，是不是？”

Greg爆发出一阵大笑：“不！”

Sally也笑了：“哦感谢上帝。我还担心了那么一秒钟呢。”

“只不过是他哥罢了。”Greg说。

Sally的笑声一瞬间更厉害了。然后她看着他：“哦上帝，你没在开玩笑。”

Greg抿起嘴唇，摇了摇头：“没有。没开玩笑。”

Sally点点头，消化着这个事实。Greg咬了下嘴唇。把这些说出来感觉很好。能够把一切说出口，就像这不再是只有他、Mycroft和Sherlock知道的某个肮脏的小秘密了一样。可能一旦酒精从他的消化系统中退出，他就会后悔自己跟Sally提起这件事了…

“他人好吗？”最后她终于开口。

Greg点点头：“反正对我挺好的。”

“但是他不肯和你进一步发展关系？”

“暂时还不行。但是我不会就这么直接放弃的。”

Sally笑了一下：“好吧。我现在受到了惊吓。而且我可不是会轻易受到惊吓的类型。”

“是啊这…这一切反正就自然而然的发生了。”

她用肩膀顶了他一下：“我知道是怎么发生的，相信我。只要他肯对你好，那我就没意见。”

Greg点点头：“他对我很好，你知道吗？至少我们都没怎么急着发展关系。”

Sally对他露出一个微笑：“来吧。我挑战你去和Sam和Ed他俩一起玩游戏，不管他们玩的是什么东西。”

Greg笑起来，站起身，伸出一只胳膊扶着她站起来。他们接下来的半个小时都在玩那个荒谬的拼酒游戏。

最终派对还是来到了尾声。时间很晚了，Sally紧紧地拥抱了Greg一下，然后他们都离开了。关上门之后，Greg一下子靠在身后的墙上。他对自己露出一个笑容，然后把自己从墙上拔起来，开始收拾那些空酒瓶，把那些放进厨房。他换了张CD，开始播Jeff Buckley的Grace的唱片。他开始解开衬衣纽扣，溜达到卧室，却忽然听到了敲门声。他在心里取笑着，肯定是有人忘了什么东西。

他在开门的时候都没想到是Mycroft在门口。他慢慢露出一个笑容。“你好啊，陌生人。”

Mycroft微笑着：“我没想到你现在还醒着。”Greg侧身到一边让他进来，Mycroft脱下外衣，和其他人忘记带回家的大衣挂在了一起。

“我正要睡觉呢。你来干什么？”

“想跟你说生日快乐。”Mycroft举起一个礼物，细长细长的，用黑色但是有光泽的纸包着。Greg小心的从他手上接过来，坐在沙发上放在大腿上面。

“你不需要这么做的。”他呢喃着，把包装纸打开。那是一幅很大的装裱的照片。他仔细的看着。那是阿森纳杯冠军队1990-91赛季的照片。签过名的。“这是不是…”

“这是真品。”Mycroft说着，坐在他身边。

Greg看着那些签名。David Seaman还有Nigel Winterburn还有Lee Dixon还有Tony Adams。“谢谢你。”他轻声说：“太令人惊叹了。虽然有点好的过头。但是太棒了。”他转头去看Mycroft。他在微笑，即使他看起来相当疲惫。

Greg轻轻吻了他。

“生日快乐。”Mycroft对他耳语。Greg把照片小心的放在桌子上。他又一次看向Mycroft的时候，CD播放器里的《So Real》这首歌刚好换到了《Hallelujah》。他犹豫了一会儿，然后站起身朝他伸出手。Mycroft看了看他的手，又抬头看着他的脸。

“来吧。”Greg说。Mycroft皱起眉，握住他的手。

Greg带着他走到起居室中央，胳膊环住他的脖颈。Mycroft忍俊不禁：“Greg，你这是在做什么？”

“今天是我的生日。”Greg咧嘴一笑：“现在放的是Jeff Buckley的音乐。还是我最喜欢的一首歌。而你要和我跳舞。”Mycroft的胳膊搂过他的腰。

Greg笑了，飞快的亲了他一口，然后把头抵在了Mycroft肩膀上。他感觉得到Mycroft在大笑，但是他把他搂的更紧了，和他在一起摇晃着舞步。Greg叹了口气，然后亲吻着Mycroft的脖颈，让他们的身体贴在一起。Mycroft的脸颊贴在他的发丝上，一只手轻轻抚摸他的后背。

他们慢慢地移动着，Greg让歌声洗涤着自己，深深呼吸着Mycroft须后水的气味，感觉着手指之下他的西装外套的触感。Mycroft安静的叹了口气，和他共舞。Greg的脑袋没有再动，任由意识就那样漂流着、放松着，再慢慢沉淀下来。而我曾看到你在大理石拱门上的旗帜，但是爱并不是一场胜利的游行。

“我没想到你还会来。”Greg柔声说。

“我不可能错过今天的。”Mycroft平静的回答。

“我已经不再是39岁了。”Greg说。

“是啊，这一点没错。”

“大概吧。”Greg说。

“你不知道你真正的生日。”Mycroft呢喃着，是陈述而不是提问。

“这已经是最好的猜测了。”Greg闭上眼睛。他感觉到Mycroft在亲吻他的头发。我们每次的呼吸都是对上帝的赞美之声——哈利路亚。

音乐转为柔和的弦音的时候，他们就静静的站在那里，仿佛这首歌就快要结束，一个音符又一个音符的演奏着。就那样用手臂互相拥抱。

歌声重新出现。Mycroft的手臂紧紧围绕着他，与他一起摇曳。可是我从爱中学到的，却是如何向能够夺走你的人开枪。Mycroft稍微撤回身体，手放在Greg后腰上。Greg看着他，Mycroft提起一只手，曲起食指拖住Greg的下巴，拇指摩擦着他的上唇。Greg的呼吸哽在喉咙里。他看着另一个男人。Mycroft看起来不可思议的挣扎。

“怎么了？”Greg问。Mycroft摇摇头。Greg温柔的亲吻他。“没事的。”他说：“无论发生了什么，它都——”

“——很麻烦。”

Greg皱起眉：“你是指什么？”Mycroft看着他身后的地方：“哦。你和我。感情。没有必要，又毫无意义，不是吗？”Greg叹了口气，把Mycroft拉近。“那就别想了，Mycroft。无论是你荒谬的大脑里的哪一部分现在疯掉了，就把那部分关掉就好了。”

“我不能。”

“你能。你的大脑和普通人的不一样。你不想要去想的东西就直接关上就行了。不是关上你的感情。就只关掉说感情对你有坏处的部分就可以了。”

Mycroft用鼻子蹭了蹭他的脖颈：“这从没如此简单过。”

“我会让它变得简单。”Greg磨蹭着Mycroft的后颈：“该死的到底发生过什么，才让你觉得你甚至都不被允许得到幸福?”

Mycroft没有回答。Greg也没指望他会回答。

“和我上床。”Greg说着，稍微缩回一点身体看着他。

“我不能——”

“不能留下，我知道。这没关系。”Greg握住他的手：“但是你会喜欢脱光我的衣服，对吗？”

Mycroft点点头：“是的。”

“和我上床吧。一小时就好。或是更少，这取决于在摄入这么多酒精之后我到底还能不能行。”

Mycroft忍不住笑了。

Greg捏了捏他的手：“来吧。”

Mycroft点点头，让Greg带着他进了卧室。Mycroft坐在床边，手紧紧握着。Greg跪在他面前，解开他的鞋带。Mycroft的手指穿过Greg发间。Greg抬头看了他一眼，然后抚摸着他的大腿，把头靠在了他的腿上。Mycroft的手指依然继续抚摸他的头发。

“好累。”Greg呢喃着，有点怨恨自己会有这种感觉。

“到这里来。”Mycroft说着，朝他伸出手。Greg握住他的手，倒在了床上，蜷缩起来。Mycroft大笑着，开始解开他的上衣。

Greg呻吟着：“为什么我五分钟之前还没事，现在就…”

“是萨姆布卡酒。”

Greg挣扎着从上衣中脱出，哼哼着闭上眼，Mycroft开始解开他的裤子。他抬起腰帮他脱掉它们。Mycroft用被子把他盖上，Greg在下面挣扎着折腾。

Greg伸出手来抚摸他的手臂：“你真好看。”

Mycroft坐在他身边，抚摸他的额头：“睡觉吧，Greg。”

“可是你会走的。”

“我很抱歉。”

“我喜欢你。”Greg含含糊糊的呢喃。

“我知道。”

“我打破了你的规则。你感情方面的规则。”

“我也一样。”Mycroft温柔的说。

Mycroft站起身，弯下腰亲吻他的额头。他关上了灯。

“去睡吧。”

“Mycroft。”

“恩？”

“我是真的喜欢你。”

“我们的感情是相互的。”Mycroft轻声说完，就走出了卧室。过了一会儿，他带着一杯水回来，把水放到了床边。他轻轻吻了一下Greg的嘴唇：“我会给你打电话的，晚安。”

Greg露出一点笑容，闭上了眼睛。他隐约听到Mycroft从衣架上拿下一件外套的声音，然后甚至在听到关门声之前，就坠入了睡眠之中。

——————————————————————————————————

嗷。嗷。啊。痛。恶心。为什么？为什么为什么为什么？

Greg翻了个身，感觉世界和他一起打了个旋。不能再动了。动不好。他伸出手，抓住了一个玻璃杯。他喝了一口，然后做了个鬼脸。令人恶心的水。令人恶心的呼吸。

太好了Mycroft看不到现在的自己。

哦，Mycroft昨晚过来了，不是吗？他们还跳舞了。Jeff Buckley的舞曲。非常浪漫的，Jeff Buckley的歌。啊基督啊艹，他告诉Sally了。该死。

嗷。别再想下去了。太痛了，好恶心。

他要给Sam Brockhurt降级！因为他的酒有引发肝功能紊乱的危险，伴有强度恶心感还有超痛的头。

该死的Sam Brockhurt。哦，为什么这个世界这么讨厌自己？为什么它一直转个不停，转啊转啊转啊转。

嗷。各种嗷。全是嗷。

——————————————————————————————————

他听到手机铃声的时候再次醒来。他没看屏幕就按下了接听键。

“啥？”他怒气冲冲的说。

“很抱歉，我吵醒你了。”

Greg挑起嘴角笑了起来：“刚才不好意思。”

“现在感觉怎么样？”Mycroft问。

“就像被推土机碾过一遍似的。”

“谁让你喝萨姆布卡的。”

“再也不喝了。”Greg抱怨着。

“晚点要过来一起吃晚餐吗？”

Greg几乎忘记了自己的头痛：“好啊，没问题，绝对的。”

“八点钟左右？”

“就八点吧。”Greg说：“现在几点了？”

“大约下午2点。”

“啊，该死，我差点把一整天都睡过去。”

“如果你在40岁生日之后那一天还不能这么睡的话，那你什么时候才有这个权利？”

“没错，有道理。需要我带点什么吗？”

“把你自己好好带来就行了。如果你需要的话，我这里还有止痛片。”

“我洗完澡之后会活过来的。谢谢你昨晚过来。”

“很遗憾我没能早点到。”

Greg微笑着，想象起Mycroft提早到那然后参加那个塑料杯游戏的画面。

“我也是，但是你还是来了，所以，总之还是不错的生日。”

“我很高兴。今晚八点见。”

“晚点见。”

Mycroft挂上了电话，Greg揉了把脸，露出一个笑容。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg用外套蒙住脑袋跑到车那边，试图盖住扑面而来的雨水。他上车的时候，隆隆的雷声响了起来。

他把收音机的声音调大，疾驰穿过扑头盖面的雨水，开往Crusader House。Greg还没到门口的时候，门卫已经贴心的打开了门，Greg一边在路上跑一边对他喊了声谢谢，然后冲进了建筑内。他抹了一把脸上的水，对男人感激的点点头。

他一路小跑到Mycroft的门口，管家让他进门的时候对他微微点了点头。嗯，相比起他以前的态度来说，这可是不小的进步。

他进去的时候Mycroft正站在酒桌旁边，往杯子里倒威士忌。他露出一个微笑。“还好吗？”Greg笑了笑，消化着对方不同以往的随意装扮——衬衫袖子卷到了手肘，最上面的纽扣没有系。炉火温暖的呼啸着。

Mycroft放下酒瓶走到他身边。他一言不发，触碰着Greg的脸颊亲吻他。Greg在唇间发出一声惊呼，然后马上把Mycroft拉得更近，紧紧贴在他身上，舌头也长驱直入到男人口中。他们之间的亲吻充满渴望，Mycroft把他推到书柜上，Greg用腿勾住Mycroft的一条腿，把他死死留在身边。

Greg把呻吟声咽入口中，手指摸索着Mycroft的衬衫纽扣，急切的想把它们解开。Mycroft在他的脖颈落下一串吻，偶尔轻咬一下，其中某一次力度比Greg预期的重了许多，让Greg不禁发出一声惊喘，呻吟着伸出一只手搂过Mycroft的脖子，把他重新拉回一个吻中。

Mycroft比刚才更加用力的把他推在书柜上，双唇厮磨，Greg能听到书本坠落在地板上的声音。他挣扎着好不容易解开了Mycroft的三颗纽扣，Mycroft的回敬是把他的T恤拉上去，退后了一步让Greg把它脱掉了。

他们彼此凝视着，剧烈的喘息着，嘴唇再次贴近，互相吞噬，疯狂的舔舐、轻咬，仿佛他们之间的亲吻这项权利被剥夺了许多年一样。

他们跌跌撞撞的走在起居室的地板上，Mycroft的手指不老实的摩挲着Greg左边的乳头。Greg把注意力转移到Mycroft的脖子上，用舌尖轻弹着他的敏感点，Mycroft这时候却正在用手指巧妙地解开他的牛仔裤。Mycroft的手指在Greg发间蜷曲着，拽着他扬起头进入下一个吻，Greg忍不住把他推到客房门边的一面墙上，心急火燎的解开最后一颗衬衫纽扣。他掀开那两块可怜的布料，屈膝一路向下亲吻他的胸口，又一路返回，含住Mycroft的乳头，用舌头来回舔舐着。

Mycroft的指甲在他的背上划出痕迹，他侧过身，伸出胳膊去打开客房的门。

Greg把他的衬衫扒下来，放任它掉落在地板上，一手拽着Mycroft把他拉进了卧室里。Greg一下绊倒在床上，顺手拽下牛仔裤，Mycroft在门口的位置盯着他，胸口随着深重的呼吸起起伏伏。

Greg也停下来看着他。他笑起来，摇着头：“你简直是。我甚至根本无法形容。你简直美好到不像是真的。”

Mycroft像是有点害羞的，低着头走到Greg这边，站在他腿间看着他解开自己的皮带。Greg向前倾身亲吻着Mycroft皮带扣上面一点的位置，透过睫毛抬头看着他的脸。

Mycroft的眼神迷离，在Greg慢慢拉下他长裤拉链的时候微微颤抖着，Greg潇洒的把它扒下来，让它落在了地上。Mycroft从地上的那坨裤子上迈出腿，握住Greg的肩膀，把他推倒在床上。

Greg大笑着握住Mycroft的胳膊，把他也拉过来覆在自己身上。Mycroft也和他一起笑起来，落下一串凌乱的吻。Mycroft吻上他的嘴唇，Greg因为欲望上传来微的压力而呻吟着。吻渐渐加深，笑声慢慢消失，Greg的手隔着一层内衣布料揉捏着Mycroft的臀部——他有整个星球上最棒的屁股，有人告诉过他么？——他们的腰一起摆动着。

“我想要你。”Mycroft在亲吻间隙这样说道，腾出一只手来透过内裤揉捏着Greg的欲望。

Greg的身体颤抖起来，咬了一口Mycroft的下唇。“好啊，拿走吧。”他喃喃着：“无论是什么都行，都是你的。”

Mycroft的吐息颤动起来，低头看着他：“趴下。”他这样命令道，声音沙哑：“把你最后一件衣服也脱下来。”

Greg凝视着他，用气声发出一句“哦上帝”，然后在Mycroft身下打了个滚翻过身。他扭头看着他，一点点脱下自己的内裤，从臀部，顺着大腿小腿慢慢滑下来，最后让它掉在地板上。他平趴下来，腹部贴在床的正中，在欲望紧贴上床单的时候发出一声放松的叹息。

Mycroft骑在他的臀部，轻轻亲吻他的后颈：“你不许自己碰你自己。”他呢喃着：“没有我的指令，你也不许动弹。”

Greg颤抖着。“好。”他几乎是用尽力气艰难的说出口，手指在床单上死死纠缠：“好，我…哦上帝，Mycroft。”

Mycroft的嘴唇开始沿着他的脊柱一路调戏，Greg闭上眼睛，把注意力集中到其他感官，他能感觉到他的嘴，他热辣的吐息，还有哦，他的嘴唇，Mycroft的嘴唇现在压在他尾骨旁边的臀缝上。“张开腿，Greg。”

Greg不发一言的照做了，把头深深地埋在枕头里。Mycroft的手抚摸揉捏着他的臀瓣，Greg咬着嘴唇，等待着，无法发出一点声音。等待着，知道接下来很可能会发生什么，但却无法在Mycroft的嘴唇随意的在他的肌肤上起舞、手深深的侵入到他的大腿后侧的时候，得到一丁点儿的便宜。

Mycroft的手指摩挲着他大腿内侧的时候，Greg颤抖起来。他能感觉到Mycroft在重复动作之前的犹豫停顿。“噢，基督啊，对，就是那儿。”Greg呻吟着，绝望的在床单上扭动着腰，想让自己的欲望得到那么点滋润。但是他得不到，因为Mycroft告诉他不许。命令他不许。上帝啊，如果Mycroft在工作的时候也是这样，以如此的精准与威严来执行，他也许甚至有能力把国家一分为二。

他已经快把Greg坚定的信念撕成两半了。他的手指在他的身体上描画着，指甲刻意的划过他他腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤。真他妈的完美。Mycroft已经意识到Greg有多喜欢自己身体的这个部分被触碰这一点真是毫不让他感到惊讶。Mycroft亲吻着他膝盖后窝的位置。他舔舐着那里薄薄的皮肤。他沿着Greg小腿的后侧亲吻，用手抚摸Greg的脚背和足弓，之后开始亲吻他另一条腿。

他的手覆在Greg臀部，温柔的分开两片臀瓣。Greg吞咽了一下。依然就那样等待着。之后Mycroft的舌头忽然在臀瓣之间自上而下的舔下来，Greg根本把持不住自己口中发出的那些没头没尾的胡言乱语。

Mycroft的舌头无情的在紧绷的肌肉内外按压舔舐着。Greg浑身发抖，手指一下紧紧攥着床单一下又放开。Mycroft的拇指依然在他的腿内侧摸索着。“Mycroft，”Greg喘着气说，死死闭着眼睛：“Mycroft。Mycroft。艹。求你，求你，求你。就直接，噢。噢，我不行了，我受不了了，求求你。”

他感觉到Mycroft动了，睁开眼睛的时候看到抽屉打开。他看着Mycroft拿出润滑剂和避孕套。Greg露出一个微笑，努力找回自己的呼吸：“对，这真是…完美，嗯。”

“跪在那，Greg。”Mycroft喃喃的说，伸出一只手来放在他的后背上。

Greg照做了，他的膝盖颤抖着。“你总是什么都知道。”他不由诧异：“你就是…你就是什么都明白，你就是…”

Mycroft在他背上落下一个吻。“嘘。没事的。”他轻声耳语。Greg听到盖子关上的声音，过了一会儿，Mycroft的手指抵在了那个地方。

经过刚才的那些，Greg已经足够放松了，他的手指很快就溜了进去。Mycroft的声音颤抖起来，他喃喃着：“你是如此完美。”

Greg吞咽了一下，朝着他的手指移动着：“动吧，求你。”

“耐心，Greg。”Mycroft一边说着，手指蜷曲起来。Greg哭喊出声，在床单上扭动起来：“我受不了了，求你。”

“耐心。”

Mycroft的手指开始在里面移动，缓慢的像是折磨，几乎完全从他身体里出去，随后又完全的进去。

“我还真不知道你该死的这么有耐心。”Greg咬着牙说：“你简直是…求你，Mycroft，求你了。”

Greg彻底投降了。

他这一生都没有这么崩溃过。

Mycroft又插入了一根手指，扩张着，其中一根手指正好磨蹭在那一点上。Greg的膝盖几乎因为那种难以启齿的感觉彻底软下来，Mycroft伸出一只手臂环住他的胸口，支撑着他的身体不让他掉下去。

“我现在特别需要你。”Greg这样说道：“Mycroft。”

Mycroft亲吻着他的后背，依然像刚才一样，缓慢的用手指干着他。

Greg都快哭出来了，死死地拽着身下的床单。Mycroft终于把手指退出来，本应是一瞬间的放松的感觉却忽然转换成了极度的渴望，渴望他的手指可以回来。他听到避孕套的包装被撕开的声音。然后闭上了眼睛。

当Mycroft的手扶在他腰上的时候，他心中不知从何时开始积攒的不安忽然全都散去了。他的欲望就压在自己身上。

“求你。”Greg有点哽咽的出声。Mycroft的欲望十分缓慢的进入他的身体。Greg无暇去想他到底为什么有这么强大的自控力，Mycroft终于深埋进他身体的时候居然停在那里不动了。

“你好美。”Mycroft轻声说着，然后他向后回身彻底抽出了自己的欲望，然后再重新一下顶回去。

Greg哭喊出声，他的头低下来抵在胳膊上，承受着Mycroft几乎是无情的狠狠进入他，却又突然停下来，然后仿佛折磨似的、令人难以置信的缓慢的小幅度抽动着。

Greg迷失在这个漩涡里，不知道自己的呻吟是何时出口，又是何时结束，就那样听着耳边Mycroft的喘息声。

Mycroft又一次开始用力的进入他的身体，然后停下来，让自己的欲望彻底退出来。“躺下。”他说。

Greg趴在胳膊上，然后翻了个身，向上看着Mycroft。他的前额上有明显的汗水的痕迹，有一点头发因此贴在他的皮肤上。Greg伸出手，把他拉入一个吻，用腿环住了对方的腰。

Mycroft在他们亲吻的时候重新进入到他的体内。这次他的进入得很深又比刚才柔和，每次他在深入的时候，Greg都弓起身体迎合着他的动作。摇摆着，移动着，依恋着珍贵的人生。

Mycroft忽然伸手去碰Greg的欲望，Greg在男人的唇齿间发出一声深深的呻吟，一下子释放出来，就那样释放出来，那种感觉几乎是完美的，就像极乐之中最美的白光。Mycroft在他之后也一个冲刺达到了高潮，贴在Greg身体上颤抖着喘息。

Greg亲吻他的嘴唇。唇瓣停留过他的脸颊，嘴边凹下去的那一点，嘴唇，下巴，再回到嘴唇。他亲吻着自己能碰到的每个地方，又努力的想吻到那些够不到的地方。

Mycroft胳膊有点摇摇晃晃的在Greg上方支撑住自己的身体，Greg伸手搂住他。

他的心跳得很厉害，闭上眼睛亲吻Mycroft的发丝。他在说他们之间有最棒的性爱的时候可不是瞎编的。

他几乎完全失去了时间观念，不知道他们像那样躺了多久，双腿互相交缠着，Mycroft拥着他的身体。Greg睁开眼睛，想要看清楚他。这一刻是如此平静。他的嘴唇微微分开，温热的气息吹拂在Greg的皮肤上。

Greg发出轻微的声音，Mycroft的嘴型变成一个笑容。“嗯。”他只用这样一个声音作为回应。

Greg咧嘴一笑，把他更紧的拥抱在胸口：“嗯。是啊。”

“相当。”

“不可思议。”

“嗯。”

Greg亲吻着他的头发：“Mycroft。你简直。我甚至没法形容。”Mycroft忍俊不禁，用脸颊蹭了蹭Greg的胸口。

“我得起来了。”

“不。”Greg笑着说：“不许动。”

Mycroft大笑起来：“我真的得起来了。”

“先亲我一下。”Mycroft用手臂支撑着向上探身，把他们的嘴唇贴在了一起。

“精彩绝伦。”Mycroft唇间溢出一个单词，然后翻了个身骨碌到一边去了。他递给Greg一包纸巾，从门后面把睡衣拿下来，对Greg露出一个微笑，然后离开了房间。

Greg看着上方的天花板，长出一口气。他的脑海中乱七八糟的思维织成了一张网，但到处都找不到终点。他把所有的想法全都屏蔽掉，打了个滚坐起来清理起自己的身体。

他穿上了点衣服，在走过起居室去浴室的过程中觉得头重脚轻。洗了手之后他在镜子里看着自己。他几乎认不出那个镜子里回望自己的人是谁了。看不出一丁点儿的紧张。

他出门发现Mycroft正穿着睡衣在厨房里，把一份宽面条放进烤箱里。“这是你在我来之前做的？”Greg看着他问。

“是的。我本来是想要之前就吃的，但是…”

“刚才算是你挑逗我吧。”Greg笑着说。

“我没有挑逗你。”Mycroft叠起胳膊：“我只是——”

“——被我带跑了？”

“我发现你有时候相当诱人。”他把Greg拉入一个温柔的吻，然后向后退了一步。窗外传来一声惊雷。

“暴风雨很严重。”Greg看着Mycroft退开自己身边，走到厨房外面去，透过门看着外面，然后一路去了阳台。Greg跟上他，走在他身后，他们看到下面一排排的房屋后面，一条叉形的闪电在上空。Greg用胳膊从后面搂住Mycroft，把下巴抵在他的肩膀上面。

他们一起听着雨声，Mycroft的手指和他勾在一起。

终于，Mycroft在Greg的拥抱里转了个身：“我们把沙发移到离壁炉近一点的地方，放上一部电影?”

Greg微笑着亲吻他：“你真是个天才。有人对你这么说过吗？”

Mycroft笑了：“偶尔吧。”Mycroft走到一边去握住桌子的一边，Greg帮他把桌子抬到房间另一端，然后把沙发拽到靠近壁炉那边。“你要喝葡萄酒吗，还是说更喜欢其他的？”

“不了，我还是喝点水吧，谢谢。”Greg回答。

“我这就去拿，顺便看看晚餐好了没。你能找一部电影吗？”

“你有什么偏好没？”

“全权由你处置。”

Greg笑着走进他的办公间，跪在地上把柜子下面的箱子拿出来。“Shawshank 或是Green Mile?”他看着那些碟片喊道，“或者Hitchcock’s Spellbound。”

“我无所谓，反正哪个都没看过。”

“你连Shawshank（《肖申克的救赎》）都没看过？真的吗？”Greg把碟片带到起居室，把墙上的画拿下来露出电视。他把电影准备好就去厨房找Mycroft：“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

“已经弄完了。”Mycroft转过身把水递给Greg：“晚餐20分钟之后就好。”

Greg笑了笑，重新走回起居室，在沙发上舒展开身体。Mycroft从浴室拿了一张毯子，然后坐在Greg双腿之间，把后背靠在Greg胸口上。Greg笑着扭了扭脖子：“舒服吗？”

“差不多。”Mycroft说着，用毯子盖上他们俩的身体：“现在可以开始电影了。”

Greg大笑着去拿遥控器：“现在可以了吗？”

Mycroft忍俊不禁：“嗯，授权通过。”Mycroft扭头看着他，笑容温暖。Greg一边亲吻他，一边按下播放键。他用手臂环住他，腿也靠在一起。他们看了15分钟电影，Mycroft就起身去盛晚餐了。Greg和他一起进了厨房，帮他把沙拉盛进盘子里。

他负责把餐具拿出来，而Mycroft拿着盘子，他们一边看电影一边着晚餐。“这真是太棒了。”Greg把盘子重新带回厨房，然后关上了大灯。他们回到沙发上原来的地方，偶尔转身交换几个亲吻，调整着坐姿。电影有142分钟，气氛温暖。仅有的光源来自电视屏幕和炉火。

演员表开始滚动，Mycroft在Greg手臂间转了个身，把他们的前额贴在一起。Greg微笑着，亲了他一下：“感觉怎么样？”

“很精彩。”

Greg笑了：“是啊，这可是个好电影。”他们交换了几个温柔的吻。Mycroft在他的怀抱里彻底转过来，Greg叹了口气，把他拉得更近，手指抚摸着他的发丝。他们双唇相触，就那样微笑着。“Mycroft。”Greg轻声说着，亲吻他的脸颊。

“嗯？”

“我也不知道。我只是想说谢谢。”

“为什么?”

“嗯，你知道——”Greg在手机响起来的时候呻吟着：“抱歉。”他把手机从地上捡起来，看着屏幕。是Sally。“Lestrade。”

“嗨，头儿，坏消息。”

“哦，该死，怎么了？”

“三连杀。跟黑帮有关。现在酝酿着一堆麻烦，需要所有人手都到场。”

“真的？现在？”

“我很抱歉。”Sally说。

Greg叹了口气：“不，没事。好了，二十分钟之后我就到，行吧？”

“抱歉。”

“没关系。”Greg放下电话。

“有麻烦？”Mycroft问，抚摸着他的脸颊。

“显然。抱歉，我得走了。”

Mycroft点点头站起身：“我能理解。”

Greg和他一起站起来，亲吻他的肩膀：“我真的不想走，不过他们现在急需人力资源，上帝知道还有什么别的。”

Mycroft扭头亲吻他：“没人比我更理解工作压力了。没关系的。”

Greg看起来很惊讶。他想起了Caroline曾经说过的一句话。她说他需要一个能理解他工作的重要性的人。好吧，他现在找到这个人了。他找到他了。

Greg走过去拿起外套。Mycroft用力的，和他长久的亲吻。

“Greg？”

“嗯？”

“我整个十二月都因为工作要出差。明天就走。”

Greg感觉自己的心沉了下去，但是他努力的没有表现出来：“哦，好吧，当然了。没事。”

“照看好Sherlock？”

Greg拥抱着他：“我答应你。”他们就那样拥抱了一会儿，Greg退开来，快速的吻了Mycroft一下：“发短信给我，只要你有时间就发。”

“我会的。”

Greg深呼吸了一下，看着他。他想要告诉他自己会想他的。但是他不敢去承受把他吓跑的风险。所以他转而勉强露出一个笑容：“好了，照顾好你自己。”

“你也是，Greg。”

Greg点点头打开门：“一月份见，对吗？”

“我保证。”

Greg关上门，一路小跑下楼梯。头顶上空，电闪雷鸣。


	31. see us both inslow motion

2006年12月

接下来的几天过得紧张又艰难。苏格兰场的大部分职员都在加班，再加上那些异乎寻常的排班，试图以此缓解这种因为枪击案而突然爆发的紧张氛围。

两人死亡，一人还在重症监护中，状况很不稳定。不过他们以前也处理过这种情况。主要矛盾在于对问题的控制，还有及时领会当前情况。

枪击案很难办。因为没人想因为自己是案件的知情人而受到指控，所以每个可能的目击者的反应都是说自己对案件毫不知情。监控录像也模糊不清，不过反正大部分行凶者都戴着兜帽或者鸭舌帽。

在12月7号，Greg通过邮件形式第一次收到Mycroft的联系。

 

发送人：Holmes，Mycroft

主题：冗长乏味又无聊

亲爱的Greg，

希望你能收到这封邮件。我已经开了一周的会议了。大多数会议都十分冗长，内容艰涩难以下咽，更别提它们有多么催眠了。这些人们仿佛都饱受失眠之苦。所有的会面都会自然而然的在凌晨4点钟开始于各种各样的酒店或酒吧里。这令我觉得相当古怪。

望伦敦一切安好，你虽然忙碌但不致过甚。我相信Sherlock最近表现还不错？

我不知道告诉你这个合不合适，我现在已经在倒数还有多少天才会到一月份了。这不仅仅是因为那意味着那些持续不断冗长乏味的会议落幕可以让我难得的得到休息，也是因为我很期待能够再次与你见面。

Anthea偷偷的拍了一张有人在会议上酣睡的照片。我认为十分有趣，所以附在了邮件的附件中。

亲切问候，

Mycroft Holmes

 

Greg微笑着，马上点了回复键。

 

致：Holmes，Mycroft

主题：回复：冗长乏味又无聊

嗨，

收到你的消息真好。一定要抽出时间吃饭，好好休息！

工作状况不错，感谢关心。很忙，的确，但是大多数罪行好像都染上了节日氛围，所以多数时候都是很明显的冲动犯案，或者是跑偏的家庭暴力。当然还有不少在商店发生的顺手牵羊。

Sherlock很好——还有点无聊。我时刻都在注意着他。最近没做什么“实验”了。但是我会让他忙的没时间胡思乱想。

告诉我这一点可远不止“合适”这个程度。我也很想见你。

照片很棒！告诉Anthea也照一张你这样的照片发给我吧。比起某个不知道是谁的昏昏欲睡的男人，我会更喜欢你的照片。有时间就打电话。

祝健康，

Greg。

 

这天早晨晚些时候，Greg团队的部分成员被叫到了Kensal Rise区域，那里龙卷风致灾，导致六名居民受伤，毁坏房屋有150所以上。

八天之后，Mycroft终于回信。一开始，Greg打开邮件的时候没有先去看文字，他觉得这次信的内容不够长。已经过去了这么多天，Mycroft却只写出了六行字。然后他开始读信。

 

发送人：Holmes，Mycroft

主题：回复：冗长乏味又无聊

亲爱的Greg，

我现在精疲力竭。我在好好吃饭。别担心。

Sherlock无视了我发给他的每一条信息。请去看看他好吗？我依然很想念你。

亲切问候，

Mycroft Holmes

 

“我依然很想念你。”想念。他想念他。Greg也很想他。比他允许自己去想的程度还要更深。

 

致：Holmes，Mycroft

主题：回复：冗长乏味又无聊

嗨Mycroft，

快去休息一下吧小傻瓜。

Sherlock一直都挺烦人的，不过他很好。他昨天私自采访了一名政府人员。完全没有经过我的许可，他就那么做了。简直是糟透了。这种情况再也不会发生了，相信我。他让一个成年男人哭出来了。我真想甩他一巴掌。（我没有真的这么做，不过Sally比我更可能做出这种举动，相信我！）

但是他还是解决了案子。Abernetty家那个案子已经盖棺定论了。他把那个案子放上了博客。你看到了吗？他一个字都没提到我，尽管我明明记得是我想到了肯特郡的事情，而他并没发现这个线索！这个讨厌鬼。典型的Sherlock。

我也想你。等你回来的时候别变得生疏了。回见。

祝身体健康，

Greg

 

日子一天天的过去，既没有什么惊喜，也没什么戏剧性的情况。没有和Mycroft有进一步的联系，也没有和Holmes家的另一位兄弟有什么瓜葛。这件事本身就很令人担忧。

Greg又打了一次Sherlock的手机。四天过去了，仍旧没有回音。没有短信，也没有邮件。这其实不算是特别不寻常，但是Greg依然觉得不自在。

终于，他决定去Sherlock的公寓看看。距离他上次去那里已经有段时间了。

Greg并不特别相信他，这一点倒是真的。而且显然Mycroft也一样，因为他想让自己去检查他的情况。倒不是说回复Mycroft的信息在Sherlock的优先事项里占据着优先地位什么的，Greg这样想着。他更愿意期望着Sherlock是故意不回Mycroft的信息，从而从他哥哥的烦恼中得到愉快。Greg觉得Sherlock根本不知道他哥哥有多么在乎他。

Greg敲了敲Sherlock家的门，但是没有得到回应。他本要离开，但是他很久都没有突击检查过Sherlock公寓里是不是有毒品了，他不希望Sherlock会觉得自己懈怠了。

于是，他从口袋里掏出钥匙，打开了公寓门。男人正仰躺在地板上，膝盖曲起来。他只穿着一件黑色的睡袍，还有睡裤。Sherlock甚至都没睁眼。“滚开。”他说。

Greg看到了地板上放在他身边的纸。桌子上塑料袋里的粉末。所以，如果那不是海洛因的话，那就是实验，而如果当那既不是海洛因也不是什么实验的话，那就是可卡因。

Greg甚至都没法感到愤怒。失望，没错。关心，不止如此。但是他却无法感到愤怒。

他在地板上坐下来，坐在他身边。“你这样的狂欢持续多久了？”他问。

“已经不记得有多久了。”Sherlock回答：“我以前从没用过可卡因，我也不喜欢它，它会让我的大脑失去控制。到处都痛。”

Greg很惊讶：“你从没用过可卡因？”

“我能找到海洛因。还有什么能和它比拟吗？”Sherlock用手掌拍着自己的头：“快滚出去！”他尖叫着，翻了个身趴在地上。他的身体开始颤抖。“Lestrade！滚！”

“没门。我不会就这么把你扔在这的。”

“滚。”

“不。”

“色彩和声音都在扭曲，那么多噪音。你的呼吸声让人痛苦，停下来！”

Greg扬起眉毛：“我的呼吸让人痛苦？”

“什么都好疼！”

Greg站起来，走进Sherlock的卧室，从床上拿起一张毯子。他跪在Sherlock身边，用胳膊搂过他的肩膀。Sherlock没有抱怨什么，但是在Greg让他坐起来的过程中也没帮到什么忙。他把毯子拽到Sherlock的肩膀：“起来。去我家。”

Sherlock不置一词的起身，他低着头，呢喃着：“请别告诉Mycroft。”

Greg瞥了他一眼：“你很幸运。你哥哥现在不在国内。”

“嗷。你居然连这种事情都知道。我发现你们两个之间的关系真是难以置信的恼人。”

“好吧，我知道你的意思，”Greg说，他帮着Sherlock走下楼梯。他们出了门，Greg打开了副驾驶那一侧的门。Sherlock反而自己动手打开了车后座的门，倒在了后座上面。Greg帮他把门关好，坐上了驾驶位。

Greg马上关掉了收音机，把车开到自己的公寓。他步步带着Sherlock，那孩子步履颤抖，努力的想在墙上找到可以扶着的地方，但却怎么都够不到。他们一路上楼。

Greg以前从没见过磕了可卡因之后还有这样举动的人。但是Sherlock会是个特例的这个想法一点都没有惊到他。不过，他希望他是更好的那一种情况。他希望Sherlock没有毁掉自己的脑子。

Sherlock把自己平摊在沙发上，Greg又给他拿来一条毯子，然后坐在了对面的沙发上。他们彼此四目相对了一会儿，而后Sherlock闭上了眼睛。

“还兴奋着呢？”Greg问。

“好多了。”

Greg抿起嘴，点了点头。他们沉默着待了一阵子，Greg坐在那里盯着墙面，考虑着他最近正在处理的一件案子。

“有烟吗？”Sherlock问。

“有，”Greg说，假设Sherlock如果的恶习要变换的话，抽烟已经算是最不糟糕的一种情况了。他从上衣口袋里拿出一包，扔给了他，然后是打火机。

Sherlock点上烟，漫不经心的把烟和打火机扔回给Greg。Greg自己也点燃了一支烟，在沙发上舒展开身体。

“我在建立自己的思维宫殿。”

Greg皱起眉，翻身面对着他，隔着房间凝视着Sherlock：“你在干嘛？”

“建立思维宫殿。”Sherlock苦涩的回答。

“好吧。”Greg呢喃：“你打算跟我解释一下吗？”

“我的知识一直在流失。我能感觉到它们的流逝，这很烦人。”

“我就是这么一说，但是这很可能是可卡因导致的。”

“不，我只是需要找到一种更有逻辑，更成体系的方式去保存它们。希腊诗人Simonides从崩塌的宴会厅侥幸逃脱后，他意识到自己能够如何通过想象事发的房间，完美的回想起那些被压扁的人的姓名。”Greg差点笑出声。“之后他就开始借助他最了解的建筑来对自己想要记住的东西进行记忆。”

Greg点点头，打开一盏小灯，而后站起身把主灯关掉了。Sherlock怒气冲冲的把他的香烟扔进一个马克杯。

“那是一个装有几百本书，每本书里有成百上千个单词的图书馆。但是这太夸张了。我需要更好的方法来获取内容。”

“那么，你是在建设真正的宫殿？”

“不。我有砖有瓦，但是无法决定要建设哪一种建筑。”

“你的公寓？”

“太小了，我需要一个空无一人的地方，我可以到处走动寻找答案。”

“我也不知道，Sherlock，这已经超出了我的能力范围，你知道的。”

“这太过头了，Lestrade。太多的词语和想法和意义和联系，嗡嗡作响，无休无止，所有的句子数字科学历史这个那个，氢、锂、铍、Si Monumentum Requiris, Circumspice（拉丁文：你在寻找他的纪念馆吗？请看你的周围。）——”

“——Sherlock——”

“我做不到！”他在空气中挥舞着手臂：“我需要海洛因。”

“不行。”

“给我。”

“没门。”

Sherlock的手紧紧抓着毯子，拉上去盖上了自己的脸：“到处都是无休无止，无休无止的噪音！”

这时候，Greg为他而心碎着。他不知道自己到底能为他做什么，也没有任何能够说出的话，因为他根本就不懂他。他怎么能？

“我现在嗑高了，Lestrade。我已经嗑药了但是它们还是不肯停。它们从来都不停。他是怎么做到的？”

“谁？”

“Mycroft。他为什么这么…这么…平静。人们都觉得我疯了，可是我没有，我没有！他们只是不会观察，他们才是什么都不懂的人。那是什么感觉？稳定的感觉？你是怎么…他是怎么做到的？”

“我不知道。”Greg安静的说：“我不知道他做了什么。”

“他肯定做了什么。他必须要做。我没法就那么关上那些声音。我试过删掉一些东西，我以为自己找到窍门了，但是它其实还在原地，依然困在我的脑子里。”Sherlock用手拍着自己的头：“我想要抹掉点东西！怎样都好，只要能让我摆脱那些单词和噪声。嗡嗡作响的声音。持续不断，永无休止的嗡嗡之音。”

Greg张口想要说话，但却什么都说不出口。

“它们为什么就不能安静点呢？”Sherlock凄惨的问：“海洛因曾经能让它们很安静的。”

Greg坐回到椅子上，用手揉了揉脸。

“我以为可卡因会有所帮助。明亮的色彩和声音，但是它只是让噪音加重了，震耳欲聋。我的脑子快要把我震聋了，只有海洛因能让它停下来。”

“你不能复吸，Sherlock。”

“你觉得我会不知道吗？”Sherlock猛地说。好吧，不，实际上，Greg想着。事实上，我不觉得你知道这一点。说实话，我已经开始觉得你有一点死亡倾向了。但是他没有说出口。“我需要它，Lestrade。没有它的话世界都是噪音。”

Greg叹息着，他见过太多次瘾君子了。海洛因往往是最糟的那个。针孔，因为不干净的针头而病怏怏的身体。几乎成为一种所谓时尚。海洛因。又有钱又愚蠢又孤独的人的新时尚。因为基本上，就是它把他们联系在一起的。孤独，绝望，还有事情永远都不会变好的想法。而海洛因能够让一切变得安静。能够让光线变暗，变得可以忍受。

而Sherlock的大脑——用Mycroft的话来说是“震耳欲聋”——一定一直都充满着混乱和痛苦。Greg甚至都不希望去想象那种感觉。“你需要什么？”他问：“除了海洛因。”

“思维宫殿。”

“我怎么才能帮到你？”

“你帮不了。没人可以帮我。”

Greg点点头，揉了下脸。他早就想到会是这个答案。但是这依然有点令人受伤。他已经习惯了做点什么。让自己有用一点。

Sherlock的手突然伸向了空气，攥起了拳头，像是要抓住些什么。“那个把你撞进泰晤士河里的人知道你在什么时候会出现在什么地方。你被跟踪了。”

Greg盯着他：“这话又是怎么来的？”

“单词和作案方式一直在我的脑子里流动。毫不协调源源不断。正如我所说的。很吵。我想你的外套上肯定会有监听设备。也许每件外衣上面都有。你有四件。每件都要检查。”Sherlock把胳膊伸向了他。

“怎么了？”

Sherlock用手做出一个召唤的手势：“给我。”

Greg摇摇头。Sherlock又做了一次那个手势。Greg从喉咙里发出一声呻吟，脱下了外套扔了过去。在外套落在Sherlock脸上的时候他哈哈大笑起来。当年轻人开始撕衣服的时候他笑不出来了。

“喂！我碰巧还挺喜欢这件衣服的。”

Sherlock继续用力撕着衣服，Greg都没意识到他还这么有力气。或者也许这件衣服缝的就这么差。便宜的外套。但是即使如此，也是舒适的外套。Sherlock把衣服扔在了地板上。“风衣！风衣！你总是穿着风衣！”

“不，不行，你不能再毁掉我其他的衣服了。”

“你在被监听，Lestrade。我以前什么时候出过错？”

Greg抿起嘴唇。他纠结在好奇还有点希望证明Sherlock是错的，却又想让自己的风衣保持完整之中摇摆不定。他几乎都没意识到自己已经站起身去拿风衣了，直到他已经站在了房间的另一端。他把风衣递给Sherlock。

Sherlock又开始拆线。撕到里面的口袋的时候，他把设备扔在了桌子上，脸上露出了自满的笑容。Greg盯着它。

“不对，这里什么都没有。”Sherlock意有所指的看着他，Greg对他皱起眉。

“是啊，我都告诉过你了。”Greg顺着他的意思说道：“有时候即使是你也会出错的。”

他们都继续盯着桌子上的监听设备。Greg对他耸耸肩，用口型说道“现在怎么办？”

Sherlock也耸耸肩作为回应。Greg又抿起嘴唇。“好吧，谢谢你又毁了我的风衣。我现在得扔了它了，想修也没用。”

他小心地站起来，拿起设备，用风衣裹住它，稍微消一点音。他把那东西放进了卫生间，把门关好。

“现在怎么办？”他苦涩的小声问道。

“我不知道。”Sherlock说：“我其实没想到真猜中了。”

Greg盯着他：“你只是找个理由撕掉我的风衣，是不是？”

“那是件很丑的风衣。”Sherlock告诉他。

“好吧，那现在到底怎么办？”

“我不知道。Mycroft什么时候才回来？”

“一月。”

Sherlock点点头：“就表现的像什么都没发生一样就行。Mycroft会知道的。我会联系他。

Greg叹了口气：“我们去的一家餐厅里出现过一对夫妻。Mycroft那时候举动很怪异。”

Sherlock点点头：“Mycroft一直都很怪异。”

Greg翻了个白眼：“我要去睡了。你没事吧？有什么需要的吗？”

“不。”

“那件风衣我要怎么办？”

“暂时扔在那。然后明天扔掉，但是别毁掉监听器。”

Greg点点头：“晚安，伙计。”他走进卫生间刷牙，盯着破烂的风衣上令人厌恶的东西。是谁做的呢？又有多久了？更重要的是，为什么？

他睡得很不好。他梦到了自己在一个迷宫里奔跑，一个暗影在追逐他，但是他永远都看不清那到底是谁。他从没看到过他们。但是那种感觉在整个梦中都跟随着他。

早晨，Greg把那件大衣扔到了几条街外一个慈善机构收集箱里。他把衣服推进去，考虑着这个监听器，还有某些人究竟听到了多少内容。他经常穿这件风衣，这点可以肯定。而且在这件风衣在屋子里的时候，Mycroft有不少时间也在。

根本不可能有方法找出这东西已经存在了多久这一点让他感觉很恶心。就像Mycroft现在好像处于某种危险之中，而这件事是他的错，因为是他把那件里面有监听器的风衣带进了他们的生活。

——————————————————————————————————

两天后，Mycroft来电。“Lestrade。”

“别说话，只听我说就好。Sherlock已经告诉我发生了什么事情。不要做出任何不同寻常的行为。我们已经掌握了情况，我向你保证。”

“Myc——”

“——什么话都别说。我们已经掌控了这个问题。”

Greg咬住嘴唇。他有那么多想说的话。

“相信我。”

然后Mycroft就挂断了电话。Greg盯着自己的手机，就像刚刚被它电击了似的。

他相信Mycroft，他真的相信。但是这些想法却在他的头脑中萦绕不去。他才是惹了麻烦的那个人，但他却对任何事都一无所知。他真的很不喜欢这一点。

——————————————————————————————————

四天后，Greg在邮箱中收到了来自Mycroft的信，打在厚厚的纸上。

 

亲爱的Greg，

关于前些天的电话我非常抱歉，我是在缓解你的担忧，而不是警告你。我刚刚才意识到那可能造成了反效果。

我有很多想要解释的事情，但是在见到你本人之前我都不能说。我希望你能理解。也希望很快能见到你。

真挚的问候，

Mycroft Holmes

 

Greg叹了口气。

几天之后，Greg在信箱里拿起一个银色的信封。是来自Caroline的圣诞贺卡。

 

致Greg，

圣诞快乐，

Caroline和Brandon满满的爱。

 

她留下了她未婚夫的名字，Greg认为这更像是出于对自己的善意，而不是他们之间关系到达了什么程度的标志。里面还有另一个信封。是二月份婚礼的邀请贴。他立刻把这张东西扔到了一边。

Greg已经习惯了数日甚至于数周听不到Mycroft的任何消息。他们在彼此之间构成的某种扑朔迷离的友情的混乱情况下，并不亏欠彼此任何东西。

所以他送来的圣诞贺卡完全出乎了Greg的意料，而且很美妙。封面是一个卡通的驯鹿，可怜兮兮的看着他说：“请别再放圣诞赞歌了。”Greg大笑着，打开了贺卡。

 

亲爱的Greg，

如果你在读完这张卡片之后马上把它扔进垃圾箱，我也不会生气的。我万分理解你尤其厌恶每年的此刻——在这方面我们十分相似。尽管如此，还是祝你圣诞快乐，还有不要一个人度过这个节日。

新年快乐。

真挚的问候，

Mycroft Holmes

 

从信封里，Greg抽出了两张阿森纳球赛的票，正好在圣诞前夜。他看了一会儿，露出一个笑容。他没有把卡片扔掉，反而把它放在了桌子上，放在了Sally、Anderson、Edmund、Carter、Caroline还有他的父亲和Rosa寄给他的贺卡旁边。所有的贺卡中，Mycroft寄过来的这一张是最完美的。那是唯一一张来自某个看起来真正了解自己的人的。

Greg往柯林德勒办事处寄了一张贺卡。他根本不知道会是谁取到这张贺卡，但是既然Mycroft不在，这好像是唯一一个他能够把节日信函交给他的方法了。

 

致Mycroft，

圣诞快乐。或者说是迟到的圣诞快乐，如果你到一月都还没收到这封信的话。

非常感谢你送来的礼物。

不日再会，

Greg。

——————————————————————————————————

在平安夜的前一天，Greg和Sam Brockhurst去Emirates一起看球赛。他们为了避开地铁的人群高峰很早就过去了，所以在路边的酒吧里又待了几个小时消磨时间。

Greg在这个下午了解了很多有关Sam的情况。首先，他真的是个有趣的人。第二，他两年前刚从曼彻斯特移居至伦敦，所以他在这里没什么熟识的人。他一个月之前和女朋友分手了。

还有他支持阿森纳球队。所以总之，他是个不错的人。一个可能在未来成为好朋友的人。

阿森纳赢了，六比二。

他们在Wetherspoons庆祝了一下，Greg极力避免地铁高峰期，虽然他没有向Sam解释原因。Sam当然也十分乐于继续待下去，多喝几杯。

——————————————————————————————————

他还是整个圣诞都在工作。

圣诞夜换班的时候他就开始工作了，所以之后几乎睡了一天才缓解了后遗症。他下午6点钟又去了苏格兰场，盼望着今年比去年要平静点。他扯下了不知道什么人在他的电脑上留下的亮闪闪的片状物。

圣诞节对他来说一直是，而且永远都会是，一年中最糟糕的一天。

夜班也没有那么坏。他听说了白天发生了多少糟糕的事情，他很感谢夜晚的安静。

——————————————————————————————————

他在节礼日之后的几天去购物了。他成功挑出了一件新风衣，还有几件打折销售的上衣和夹克。

有一天晚上，他躺在床上，背靠着床面，希望他和Mycroft正蜷缩在一起。这一点令他很惊讶，因为他居然没在想象和Mycroft做爱。他在想象的事情，更家庭化。更像是确立了什么真正的关系的感觉。当然，当他这天晚上晚些时候用手让自己达到高潮的时候，口中吐出的还是Mycroft的名字。

——————————————————————————————————

Mycroft在新年夜给他打了电话。他当时正举着一杯啤酒坐在沙发上，看着  
Jools Holland的年年新奇事，手上还拿着Jon Spurling所著的《颇具由缘的叛逆：阿森纳的另类历史》，一本圣诞节的时候父亲送给他的书。这时候电话响起来。

Greg一看屏幕就笑起来，只因为那个姓名的出现就如此开心。“Lestrade。”

“晚上好。”

Greg的笑容更大了。看来Mycroft这次不会让他不许说话了。“哈啰，你还好吗？”

“很好，你呢？”

“我很好。懒懒的待着。”

“不错。谢谢你的贺卡。”

“噢，你收到了？太好了。嗯，谢谢这次球赛的票。真的太棒了。”

“六比二，对吧？”Mycroft问。

“是的，太棒了。”

“我很高兴。新年快乐，Greg。”

Greg微笑起来：“你也是。”

“我已经身在2007年了。”

Greg大笑起来：“我还要过半小时才能到新年。”

“我大概会在一月四日回家。”

“太好了。”Greg微笑起来：“太好了。”

话线对面停顿了一下。“我能见到你吗？”

“是的。是的，当然了。你敢把我推开试试。”

“噢，我对于做这种事情毫无意愿。我得走了。”

“晚安。谢谢你打电话给我。”

“不客气。很快再见。”Mycroft挂断了电话，Greg叹息着，身体感觉温暖而满足。

——————————————————————————————————

2007年1月

Greg长长的喝了一口已经冷掉的咖啡，信步穿过房间又倒了一杯，这时候一名当值的警员走近了他。

“长官，接待室里有个孩子，声称自己杀掉了他的继父。”

Greg皱起眉：“孩子？”

“看上去差不多有16岁。”

Greg点点头：“好吧。我会过去和他谈谈的。”

他跟着警员走到接待区，看到了一个少年坐在某个椅子上。他的头低下来，胳膊支在膝盖上。Greg坐在了他身边。“我是Greg Lestrade探长。我们现在要谈的问题很严肃，所以我需要你对我说实话，告诉我到底发生了什么事情。”

“我刚刚杀掉了我的继父。”男孩说，他的声音太小，Greg几乎听不到。他抬起头，Greg看到他眼睛上深色的於痕。

Greg吞咽了一下。“好吧。地点呢？”

“Rutherford街13号。”

“我会把我队里的人派过去。还有我需要你一直跟我待在一起，可以吗？”

“是，长官。”

Greg扬起眉毛，惊讶于这孩子是多么的礼貌。“你叫什么名字？”

“Dion Martin。”

“多大了？”

“14。”基督啊，他看起来可老成多了。

“还有我们可以联系到的家长么？”

“妈妈在医院里。”

“好吧。有号码可以联系到她吗？”

Dion点点头说出一个号码。Greg迅速的把号码记在本子上。他不能就这么和一个才14岁的孩子坐在一起。现在需要的是一个女人。需要Sally。

Greg示意旁边的警员。“好了，我需要你把Donovan警长叫到这边来。还需要社保人员。让Bullock和Brockhurst去Rutherford街13号。另外还要有人打电话给这个号码，是他母亲。”

警员点点头。“是，头儿。”他走到桌子的另一边，先给Donovan打了电话。她在一分钟之后就过来了。Greg看着她，表情严肃，她坐在了Dion对面。

“如果他母亲或者社保机构人员不在场的话我们无权询问他。”Greg告诉她。

Sally点点头：“那我们也不能就只这么坐在这。”

Greg皱起眉。“好了，Dion。我们接下来要这么做。你，我和Donovan警长要一起去我的办公室。在得到逮捕你的理由之前，我不能逮捕你。但是我也不想就这么干坐在这儿。所以，我们去我办公室坐坐，好吗？”

少年点了头：“是，长官。”

“首先，我需要Donovan警长检查你身上有没有武器，可以吗？”

Dion站起身，Sally检查了一下。“一切正常。”

Greg点点头：“行了，那去我办公室吧。”Sally走在前面，Greg让Dion先走，穿过建筑进了他的办公室。Greg坐在桌旁，告诉Dion去坐另一张椅子。

Sally又把另一张椅子拉到附近的墙边，双臂叠了起来。男孩低着头坐下来。

Greg咬了下唇。“你是个足球迷，伙计？”他问。

Dion抬头看着他，勉强露出笑容：“Tottenham。”

“啊，伙计，我可是阿森纳。”

男孩露出一点笑容：“前几周那次胶着的比赛。”他说。

“可不是嘛。”Greg同意道：“我是在电视上看的，但是最后的时候我已经无言以对了。简直是个噩梦。不过我去现场看了Blackburn的比赛。”

“六比二那次？那次太缺德了。”

Greg笑了：“是啊，没错。Berbatov保佑你。”

“嗯。我上个月见过他。”

“真的？他怎么样？”

“不错。”Dion说：“相当好的伙计。他给我签了名，还和我合照来着。你想看看吗？”

Greg点点头：“来吧。”Dion拿出手机，Greg看着那张照片。“太棒了，伙计。”他把手机递回去。

“不过还是挺希望Drogba也在。”

“我也这么觉得。”Greg同意道：“平常自己会踢足球吗？”

Dion点点头：“一周两次。周三晚上和周六早晨。”

“有什么踢得不错的吗？”

“我踢的还好吧。”

“什么位置？”

“守门员。”

Greg露出一个微笑：“我踢中场。或者说我是假装自己是中场的。”

Dion哈哈大笑，不过声音空洞。

Greg的手机响起来，他接起来：“Lestrade。”

“嗨，我是Ed。”

“嗨。怎么了？”

“这边有具男人的尸体。肚子上被捅了两刀。刀子还在，上面有指纹。Anderson已经在来现场的路上了。”

Greg感觉自己的心沉了下去：“好吧。有什么消息就马上告诉我。”

“是，头儿。”

Greg挂掉了电话。司务员敲了敲门，Greg点了下头让他进来。他走过来，递给Greg一张纸条。

***

母亲在医院里，是家庭暴力的受害人。凶杀案的受害人是Laurence Martin，他就是那个对孩子的母亲施加家庭暴力的人。她正在医院接受治疗，直到半小时之前才恢复意识，他们想让她待在那里。社保人员已经在路上，那位母亲已经证实了是Dion Martin杀害了Laurence Martin。你们有权审问那个孩子，前提是社保机构派出的人员在场。

Greg重新坐回椅子上，点点头：“可以了，谢谢。”他把纸条递给Sally，Sally沮丧的点了下头。

男孩又一次深深地把头低了下去，胳膊叠在了大腿上。在谋杀者而言，这个案子已成定局。但是谋杀者却是个14岁的孩子，他很可能是因为再也没办法承受下去，才杀害了他暴力又虐待狂的继父。

不需要有人告诉他发生了什么，Greg就已经脑补出了事情的发生经过。先是继父打了母亲。打的很厉害，以至于她失去了意识。孩子这时候介入了，因为妨碍了他而被打了一巴掌，这时候孩子再也受不了了，抓起刀捅了他两下。他可能是先把母亲带到了安全的地方，叫了救护车，然后就来自首了。

Greg没法责怪他。这是场灾难。只是想想这个礼貌的少年要进监狱了都觉得难受。

在男孩的代理人过来之前，他既不能逮捕他也不能审问他。所以他做了唯一一件自己能做的事情。聊天。

“你在学校最喜欢哪一门课?”

“D.T.”

“D.T?”

“设计与技术（Design and Technology）。我们做木工和金属加工。我很擅长金属加工。我将来想做机械师。”他咬了下嘴唇，苦闷的笑了：“好吧，应该是过去想做。我猜现在的我再想这个已经没有意义了，不是吗？”

Greg看到Sally的目光朝门口移去，避开了他的眼睛。她用力的咬着下唇。Greg吞咽了一下。“放宽心，你会成为一名机械师的。你为什么想当机械师？”

“我在监狱里可当不成机械师。”

“没有社保机构人员在这里的话我们没法讨论这个。跟我讲讲学校吧。”

Dion点点头：“好吧。我比较喜欢做手工。喜欢汽车。速度很快的汽车。”

“Formula 1？”

“我爱Formula 1。”

“我倒是没怎么感受到过赛车的吸引力。感觉就只是汽车一圈一圈的跑而已。”

“这是技术问题。车手们都很不可思议。我读过它的历史。我手上有一本书，差不多有这么厚。”他举起拇指和食指：“讲的就是F1的历史。还有他们所做的事情。都那么危险。”

噢上帝啊。这可不只是个礼貌的孩子，也是个有才华的孩子，有着希望和梦想，还有一个可怕的、暴力的、令他为了保护母亲而杀害的继父。

“比如说呢？”Greg问。

“比如说很高的死亡几率。他们每次走上轨道，就会想到死亡在每次比赛都会发生。某些轨道极度危险。车也不够安全。Jackie Stewart——你知道Jackie Stewart吗？”

“嗯，听说过他。”

“他曾经把螺丝刀给附在方向盘上，以防他遇到那种需要自救的情况。”

Greg扬起眉毛：“喔，这可不太好。”

“他棒呆了。”Dion说：“超棒的赛车手。我曾经看过油管上的视频。他真是太厉害了。”

又一声敲门声响起，标志着社保机构的人来了。她走进房间，朝Greg露出一个带着同情的笑容，然后开始自我介绍。

“我的名字是Anna Rowe。”她说着，走近了Dion：“我现在要把整个流程告诉你，而且接下来也会一直和你坐在一起。如果你觉得累，或者感觉有点艰难的话，我们可以以后再问你问题，好吗？”

Dion点点头：“是，夫人。”

Greg站起身：“我们现在就去问询室吧。Anna，我可以给你们俩一段单独相处的时间，如果你需要的话。”

她点点头：“谢谢，Lestrade。”

Greg带着他们走出办公室，去了另一个房间。他和AnnaRowe共事过几次。她工作做得很好，她和Greg对彼此也非常尊敬。她在与孩子们相处的方面是个天才，无论他们是嫌疑人、目击者还是受害人。而且Greg相信由她来向那个孩子解释他需要知道的事情，告诉他他告诉她的所有事情都不是秘密这个事实。如果有必要的话，她也会作为目击者被传唤。

Greg和Sally给了他们五分钟单独在房间里相处的时间。Sally摇摇头。“我更想让他直接走出这里。”她说：“因为我知道结果会变成什么样。”

“是啊，我也是。”Greg说：“勇敢的孩子。勇敢，聪明的孩子。”

他们沉默的站在房间外面，然后终于走进去，坐了下来。Anna对他们礼貌的笑了，Greg打开了台灯。

“Greg Lestrade探长和Sally Donovan警长于——”他看了看表：“——2007年1月4日下午4:23记录。同时在场的有社保机构的Anna Rowe。以及Dion Martin，杀害Laurence Martin的嫌疑人。请说出你的姓名、年龄、生日以及地址。”

Dion按他说的做了。他的声音有点发抖。Greg鼓励的对他点点头。他宣读了他的权力。

“好了。能否告诉我你与死者的关系？也就是LaurenceMartin，请讲。”Dion揉揉眼睛：“他是我的继父。”

“有多长时间了？”

“四年。”

“能告诉我今天发生了什么吗？”

Dion咽了口唾沫：“我杀了他。”

Greg看到Sally紧紧地抿起嘴唇，一只手抓住了桌边。Greg感同身受。Anna冷静的坐在她对面。感谢上帝这个房间里面还有人能把持住。

“发生了什么？”Greg温和的问。

“他…他打了我妈妈。”Dion的嘴唇在抖。

“没事的。”Anna说。

“他本来就经常打她。我看到过好多次了，但是都不像这回这样…她一直在尖叫在哭，想要让我赶快走。然后他又打了她一下，她倒下了，我…我就失控了。就只是失控了。”他摇摇头：“我失控了。”

“发生了什么？”

“我抓起一把刀，就…就捅了他。”

“几次？”

“两次，长官。”

“他打你了吗？”

“是，是的。打了头，不过我没受伤。”

“你当时在哪个房间？”

“厨房，长官。他从他们结婚开始，就一直打我妈妈。我只是…失控了，我再也受不了了。所以现在她安全了。她安全了。”

“捅了他之后你又做了什么？”Greg问。

“我扶起我妈妈。把她带到了路边的教堂，叫了一辆救护车。我坐在外面藏起来，直到救护车来，然后…然后我就来这里了，长官。我违反了法律，但是妈妈一直在好好教养我，你知道吗？她说做错事的人必须要因此受罚。所以。所以，我就到这里来了。”

“我们会从刀子上提取指纹。那会是谁的？”Greg问。

“会是我的。”

“你是从哪里拿的刀？”

“就在一边。妈妈本来在做晚饭的，他忽然开始打她。”Dion揉了揉脸：“但是她现在安全了，”他坚决的说：“她现在永远都会是安全的。”

“好了，伙计。接下来我们要做的，是等着指纹采集的结果出来。Donovan警长会提取你的指纹，还要做些文书方面的工作。Anna一直都会在场。如果你什么时候想停下来歇歇，告诉她就可以，她会解决的。”Greg站起身：“Anna，你能把流程告诉他吗？”

“当然。”

——————

Greg对Dion点点头，用口型说了一句“好孩子”。他站起身，走向门口。

“监狱是什么样子的？”Dion问。

Greg转过身对他皱起眉：“那里没有自由。你瞧，我大概不该跟你说这个，但是我挺喜欢你，孩子。你在这么糟糕的环境里，还做了力所能及的事情来保护你的母亲。”

“Lestrade——”Anna打断了他的话，但是Greg摇了摇头。

“不，我得说出来。监狱，即使是少年监狱，也是个无比艰难的地方。但是你至少为你妈妈做了些什么，不是吗？听懂了吗？”

“我在听。”

“保持低调。别惹麻烦。认真的考证书。他们甚至会教机械训练课程，我也不知道会不会。好好工作，好吗？别像其他那些孩子们那样落入陷阱。让你的妈妈能为你而骄傲吧。”

“我也会让你为我骄傲的，长官。我保证。”

“你不欠我什么，伙计。”

“我真的很害怕，探长。我很高兴是你来跟我谈话。”

Greg凝视着他，咽了口唾沫：“好吧。让我为你骄傲吧。我会照看着你的，听到了吗？”

Dion露出一点微笑。

“好孩子，”Greg温柔的说，然后走了出去。因为他已经无法承受再继续看着这孩子。Greg快步走回办公室，关上了门。他把脸埋进手心，闭上了眼睛。该死的上帝啊。

过了一会儿Sally也走进来：“刚才真是令人惊叹，Lestrade。你和他相处的方式。”

“感觉太诛心了。”Greg承认。

“我知道。今晚你去酒吧吗？”

Greg犹豫了一下：“不。我要去些。别的地方。”

“见Mycroft？”

“是。”

Sally微笑起来：“很好。咱们这太多人都很孤独。我很高兴你不是下一个。”

“他在监狱里会过的很煎熬的。他太善良了。”

“我知道。”

“杀人是不对的，Sally。但是那个被杀的家伙是得到了报应。”

Sally点点头：“他会在监狱待多少年？”

“我也不确定。Mycroft应该会知道。我会问问他。”

——————————————————————————————————

Greg在晚上7:54的时候开车去了Crusader House。他不知道Mycroft是不是在那里，或者他是不是想见自己，他忙不忙。但是他现在是他在整个世界上最想见到的人。所以即使只是一分钟，也值得。

管家却没有以上的任何一种情感：“您没有预约，先生。”

“我不需要什么见鬼的预约来见他。”

“您需要，先生。所有人都需要预约。”

“他会想见我的。如果他不想的话，我会马上回去。你瞧，我这几个月经常过来，你见到过他把我踢出去吗？”

管家凝视着他：“很好。出了问题的话就怪在你头上。”

Greg翻了个白眼，冲进门。Mycroft正坐在沙发上，Greg看着他的后脑勺露出一点微笑。Mycroft转身看着他。他先露出了热情的笑容，脸色却又忽然沉下去：“噢，Greg，是发生什么事情了么？”

Greg坐在了沙发另一边。他现在只想要感受Mycroft用臂膀拥抱他的感觉，但是他得先解释清楚。他得在自己崩溃之前把一切解释清楚。

“我们这边有个14岁的孩子出现了。因为他杀了他的继父。他已经被暴力虐待多年了，而且。好吧。那孩子来自首了。”

“我很抱歉。”

Greg摇摇头：“只是今天过得很糟糕。他是个那么好的孩子。聪明又礼貌，他还想成为机械师。只是。让我感触很深，就是这样。”

“我理解。”

Greg看着他：“他要在监狱待多久？”

“一个好律师能够教他如何认罪。他们会利用防御来辩护。这次杀人是有预谋的吗？”

“不。是发生在厨房的，他随手从身边拿了刀。”

“很好。这一点很有帮助。他的自首和忏悔能够减轻些许罪责。他以前违法过吗？”

“没，记录完全干净。”

“那肯定不会多于5年。”Mycroft说。

“五年的牢狱之灾？”

“最多。他有律师吗？”

“只有法律援助。”

“我会考虑一下，帮他找个好点的律师。”

Greg凝视着他：“你不需要这么做。”

“我知道。但是我想这么做。请允许我这样做。”

Greg筋疲力尽，无力再和他争下去：“好吧。那就拜托你了。谢谢你。”

“无需言谢。”

Greg低头看着自己的膝盖，然后重新抬头看着Mycroft：“我很想你。”

“我也是，想你。”

Greg笑了一下，慢慢绕到沙发另一边，面对着他。他们对视了一眼，Greg终于亲吻了他。他品味着对方柔软嘴唇的触感。他们分享了几次轻吻，享受着彼此。Mycroft触碰到他的脸颊。Greg勉强露出笑容，额头贴上他的前额。“已经说了够多关于我的事情了。你今天过的怎么样？”

“我与三个不同欧洲国家的秘密机构共事，预防一次有预谋的恐怖袭击。”

Greg扬起眉毛：“我的天呐。这真是…这真是令人难以置信。”

Mycroft的神情低落了一点。这对Greg来说意味着很多，因为他没有对自己掩藏事实。“在某个发展中国家发生了一次出乎意料的爆炸事件。”他呢喃着，声音遥远而迷离：“120人死亡或失踪。”

“Mycroft…上帝啊。我很…”Greg摇摇头。没有任何歉意或者哀悼能够让事情变好起来。所以他没有这样做，而是把头靠在Mycroft的胸口，手指与他交缠在一起，听着他平稳的心跳。Mycroft的嘴唇微微分开，贴在Greg的前额上，和他一起静静的躺在那里，双腿互相贴着彼此。

他们还有什么可做，又还能说什么呢？

“我很抱歉。”Greg小声说：“我突然闯进这里，还——”

“嘘。不必道歉。我很高兴你能在这里。”

Greg看着他：“我也是。”

Mycroft用胳膊搂住他，把他紧紧搂在胸口。Greg偷偷呼吸着他的气味。他知道自己会想念他，但却没有意识到思念会这么深。

他们沉默的躺在一起，任由腿交缠的更紧，Mycroft的拇指抚摸着他的指关节。Greg允许自己放松下来，就只是享受这一刻。他对于能回到这里如此宽慰。重回他的怀抱。而且虽然他不想要让这些想法深入脑海，虽然他想要假装这并不重要，但是他做不到。这里就是他最想要停留的地方。

“想要和茶还是咖啡？”Mycroft问。

“咖啡就好，谢谢。”

Mycroft亲吻了他的前额，然后站起身。Greg看着他离开，用手捋了捋头发。他坐了一会儿，看着熟悉的起居室，然后起身也走向厨房。

Mycroft正在倒咖啡，Greg走到他身后，把下巴抵在了Mycroft的肩膀上。Mycroft向后靠向他。

“抱歉。”Greg呢喃。

“这又究竟是为什么？”

“我太索求过度了。”Greg说：“这不是…不算是什么好事。”

Mycroft转身，看着他：“你今天过得很艰难。”

“你也是。”

Mycroft的胳膊搂住他的脖子，Greg低头靠在他的肩膀上。“没事的。”Mycroft喃喃着。Greg用手搂住他的腰，叹息着。

Mycroft从这个拥抱中退开来，Greg看着他的脸。他感觉Mycroft想要读出自己的想法，所以他转而看向他身后，盯住了那个烤箱。“这是完全正常的。”Mycroft说道：“会觉得时隔一个月之后事情会变得不同。”

Greg皱起眉，重新看向他：“什么？”

“我依然想和你做爱，Greg。”

“噢。我没有。我不觉得我在担心这个。”

“没有吗？”

Greg咬住嘴唇：“好吧，我没意识到自己在担心这个。”

Mycroft笑着用指背抚摩Greg的面颊：“让我先煮好咖啡，然后你可以跟我讲讲你的圣诞节。”

“没什么可说的。”Greg说完，走到一边让Mycroft去拿牛奶。

“我对此持怀疑态度。但是如果你想的话，我会跟你讲讲我这个月都做了什么。哦，还有要跟你谈谈窃听设备的事情。”

Greg几乎都忘了这件事了：“对，没错，好的。”

他站直身体，看着Mycroft做好了咖啡，把饼干放在两边的托盘里。Greg从他手里拿走自己那一杯，端回了起居室，和Mycroft一起坐在沙发上。

“所以，你最近都在做什么？”Greg问着他，把饼干放进热饮里，然后咬了一口。

“无数琐事。哈萨克斯坦的总统有望在2009年领导欧洲安全与合作组织。”

Greg皱眉：“我根本不知道你说的这是什么组织，还有为什么这件事要现在决定？”

“因为石油。这是一个安全导向的组织，主要关注点在于武器控制、新闻自由以及人权。哈萨克斯坦有石油资源，所以Nazarbayev很可能得权。比利时和英国在选举中都落后于他。但是美国没有。”

“因为我们想要便宜的石油？”Greg问。

“任何油都可以。”Mycroft回答：“所以这是第一件事。还有一些意料之外的安全事务，我无法在此说明。我这个月大部分时间都在俄罗斯度过。我们一直在努力着，虽然有一定难度，去说服他们引渡与Alexander Litvinenko放射性中毒事故有关的嫌疑人。他在11月份于伦敦去世，此前曾在各种事务上与军情六处合作过。”

“我记得。”Greg说：“这件事在新闻上满天飞。”

Mycroft点点头：“此次事件的影响将一直持续多年，我向你保证。Eliza Manningham-Buller从她军情五处首领的位置上下台。我想我只能说到这里了。”

Greg笑了，喝了一口咖啡。他烫到了舌头，做了个鬼脸：“听起来你很忙。”

“非常忙。Greg，你真是缺乏耐性。你不能直接就喝刚刚还在沸点的水。你每次喝热饮的时候都会这样，我无法理解为什么你至今仍然没有得到教训。”

Greg看着他，大笑起来：“闭嘴。”

Mycroft忍俊不禁，咬了一口饼干：“你这个月过得怎么样？”

“不坏。很容易的解决了几个案子，有几天待在法庭，圣诞节那几天一直上夜班。反正比去年要好。就只看了看体育节目，日子真的非常平静。”

Mycroft点点头，抿了一口咖啡：“来，你看。现在才是完美的温度。”

Greg大笑着，轻轻敲了敲他的大腿：“真是够了。”

Mycroft对他露出一个微笑：“你是怎么做到的？”

“我做了什么？”Greg看着他问。

“让世界如此平静。”

“真有意思。”Greg说：“你兄弟最近才刚刚问过我，为什么他的脑子里面震耳欲聋，你却看起来如此的平静。”

Mycroft皱眉：“他还好吗？”

“一如往常吧，我想。我不怎么见到他。在他公寓突击检查了几次毒品。他在故意无视你。”

“我知道。”

Greg点点头，喝了口咖啡。现在温度变得可以忍受了。他注意到舌尖上灼烧的感觉。反正不会持续太久的。Greg把闲着的一只手放在Mycroft的大腿上，在另一个男人的手指交缠上他的手指时微笑起来。他们就那样坐着，沉默的享用了剩下的咖啡和饼干，看着房间另一边壁炉闪烁的火光。

Greg终于放下了杯子，身体靠向Mycroft。Mycroft向前倾身，也把自己的杯子放在了桌上。

他们又一次依靠在一起，Mycroft的手放在Greg肩背上，用手指慢慢画着圈，缓解着这整日的紧张。Greg渐渐的放松下来，靠在他身上。

“Greg。”过了一会儿，Mycroft轻声说。

Greg看着他：“恩？”

“我想要你。”

Greg的呼吸因为这几个字窒住了。他的胸口像是被紧紧攥住。“你已经抓住我了。”他抬眼望去，好不容易才说出了口。Mycroft的嘴唇和他相遇。他们的亲吻是缓慢的，探索性的，犹豫的。Greg希望他能就通过这个吻，告诉他一切都会好起来的。

他不能，但是他会尝试。

他们亲吻着，仿佛这是世界上唯一一件能够让他们存活的事物。Greg凑近他，把手搭在他的后颈。

他们的身体找到彼此契合的位置，激烈的亲吻也慢慢柔和起来，唇瓣探索着不同压力下的触觉。又一次亲吻Mycroft的感觉是如此平常。就像是他们从未分开过一样。

Greg抬起头，Mycroft的拇指抚摸着他的上唇，其他的手指紧紧抵住他的下巴，就像是他在努力要把Greg留在这个位置，只有这样他才能确认他是真实存在的。Greg伸出舌头，舔了舔他的拇指，然后慢慢把它含进嘴里。Mycroft的眼睛因为他对手指的吮吸而睁大起来，一瞬不眨的看着。Mycroft把手拿开，急迫的吻上Greg的唇。他们的亲吻逐渐加深，欲求覆盖了Greg所有的感官，他用手去扯Mycroft的衣服，但是没占到什么便宜，也没能把衣服脱下来。

Mycroft的牙齿咬到他的嘴唇，他向后回身，紧紧搂住Greg，他们的脸离得那么近。“还好吗？”Greg问。

“我相信我们应该先去卧室。”Mycroft轻声说，他的眼睛避开了Greg的嘴唇。“哦，对。”Greg呼出一口气：“嗯，这样很好。我们是应该过去。”

他把自己从Mycroft的拥抱中解放出来，理了理衣服。Mycroft带着Greg走向卧室。Greg深呼吸着，因为他意识到自己将第一次被带进Mycroft的卧室里。

木质的嵌板从地面延伸到天花板，铺满了整个房间，中间围绕着一张铺着红色床单的床。家具——壁橱、组合抽屉柜还有两边的床头柜——都是深木色的。

Greg轻轻呼出一口气，Mycroft拉上了窗帘，打开其中一盏台灯，让房间溢满了温暖的光。他们隔着房间，注视着彼此。Greg慢慢露出一个微笑，目光死死缠住他的身体。

Mycroft大步走向他，Greg把他拉入一个吻，手臂环住他的腰，把两个人都带到床上。Greg坐在那里，踢掉脚上的鞋子，然后躺下来。Mycroft弯下腰解开自己的鞋子，把它们整齐的放在墙角。

他低头看了Greg一会儿，然后爬上床，又一次吻上他。

Greg的身体紧紧贴着Mycroft，手在他的臀部徘徊，又移到他的后背，感觉到对方在他这么做的时候朝他贴的更近。他的意识中感觉就好像是在拍慢动作镜头，每一个动作都会在发生过几秒之后他才能意识到。

Greg听到自己发出一声轻柔、渴望的呻吟，因为Mycroft的舌头在他的侧颈舔舐而过。他向上伸出手，手指穿过Mycroft的头发。

缠绵的吻代替了他舌头的位置，感觉已经蔓延到喉咙，Greg感觉到自己的呼吸在他的舌头退出去的时候颤抖着，他闭上了眼睛。他们就这么躺了一会儿，衣衫整齐的，就只是亲吻着、享受在长时间的彼此分离之后再次互相靠近的感觉。

Mycroft的嘴唇贴着他的，然后蹭近他的下唇，轻轻的吮吸。Greg把手移向Mycroft的西装背心，一边把舌头推进对方嘴里，一边小心的解开上面的扣子。

他们的舌头互相舔舐着，Greg喉咙里发出轻喘。苦味，咖啡味以及甜蜜相混杂的吻。

Mycroft左右摇晃起臀部，Greg把腿绕在他身上。Mycroft的双手握住他的，然后把它们举过了他的头顶，一边将他们的手指交缠在一起，一边咬着他的嘴唇，亲吻他的下巴，而后让自己的唇在Greg脖颈上留下印记。Greg因为欢愉而颤抖起来。

在这个位置上，Mycroft也并没有在随意支配他，虽然他手的姿势很容易给人这种感觉。他只是在占有他，完全的、彻底的。

他们的嘴唇又一次碰在一起，Mycroft坐起身体。Greg挣扎着脱下他的针织衫和T恤，把它们扔在地板上，重新把Mycroft拉回来。Mycroft吮吸着他脖子上的一点，正好是他离开之后穿上T恤也能够挡住痕迹的地方。

“衣服该脱了。”Greg微哑的对他耳语：“拜托。”

Mycroft忍俊不禁，吻了他一次，而后允许Greg脱下了他的西装背心，把注意力转移到了衬衣上。Greg能感觉到他在一颗颗解开纽扣的时候，Mycroft的视线一直在自己身上，抚摸着每一寸露在外面的皮肤。他把注意力转向了袖扣，把它们解下来放在一边。他注视着Mycroft的眼睛，把衣服从他肩膀脱下来。

他无法掩饰自己的笑容。但也没什么必要掩饰。只是Mycroft回到自己身边的感觉太好了。就像他从未离开过一样。他们静静的躺在那，注视着彼此。Greg用手抚摸过另一个男人的头发：“我想要把它画出来，”他说：“我想就这么…但是我不能。”

“我知道。”Mycroft说着，俯身亲吻他的脸颊。

Greg把手落在Mycroft的皮带上，一点都不拖泥带水的把它抽出来，然后解开了他裤子上的纽扣：“我想要能感受到你。”

他把Mycroft的长裤脱下去，Mycroft从他身上下来，接手了剩下的部分，顺便脱了袜子。Greg摆脱掉自己的牛仔裤，把身上的最后一块布料都脱下来，然后转身看到另一个男人也完全赤裸的躺在他身边。

Greg面向他侧躺着，Mycroft也做了一样的事，他们的嘴在他们又一次相拥时贴在一起，胸口和腿都互相碰触着。Greg感觉到热度从彼此的身体上蒸腾起来。

Mycroft火热的吐息落在他的下巴上。Greg把他压在身下，跨坐在他的臀部。Mycroft向上朝他微笑着，手在他胸膛上抚摸：“你曾经想过，我们要做这种事情是不是已经太老了吗？”

Greg大笑起来：“不，我可没有。”他俯身亲吻了他：“我想我们现在正是要做这种事情的最佳年龄。不然我们为什么会有这么美妙的性爱？”

Mycroft的手向下移到他的臀部。Greg感觉到他的欲望紧紧压迫着自己的屁股，他稍微动了动，在Mycroft因此发出喘息的时候笑起来。Mycroft伸手到抽屉里拿回了一个棕色的小盒子，Greg一直在亲吻着他的脖颈。Greg扬起眉毛：“你把它们放进盒子里保存着？”他戏谑地说。

“正是如此。”Mycroft从里面取出润滑剂和安全套，把它们放在枕头上。

Greg对他露出笑容：“你真是荒谬。”他玩味的咬了一口他的下巴。“你真是不可思议。”他亲吻着他的脸颊：“而且我想要你。所以，拜托别把一整夜都聊过去了。”

Mycroft笑了，润滑着自己的手指：“我没准备这么做。与此相反，把你绑起来让你乖乖等着对我来说倒是颇具吸引力。”

“你敢。”Greg说着，试图让自己的声音更具威胁性。他低头瞪了Mycroft一眼，一抹调笑挂在嘴角。

Mycroft眯起眼睛看着他，愉悦的光芒在眼中闪闪发光：“你在威胁我吗，Greg？”

“是，我猜是的。”Greg咬着唇，继续凝视着他，Mycroft抓住他的手臂，翻了个身，把Greg的手又一次压在他的头上方，不同的是这次只用了一只手。Greg笑起来：“喂！”Mycroft的另一只手已经一路沿着他的腰侧滑下来，Greg局促不安的大笑着：“嘿！别动，我那里很怕痒，这不公平。”

Mycroft的手指开始在他的身侧不老实的动起来，Greg笑的更厉害了，在床上挣扎着想躲开：“嘿！不公平！”他一直笑到肚子疼，Mycroft也和他一起大笑着。“拜托！求你了！不能再多了，我不行了！受不了了！”

Mycroft的手指不再动了，他们一起笑着，胡乱的随意的亲吻着彼此。

他们的鼻尖互相磨蹭着，Mycroft又一次去拿润滑剂。Greg笑了，从他手腕上把多余的润滑剂抹掉，擦在了枕头上。Mycroft对他扬起眉毛。“反正都必须要洗。”Greg对他露出一个笑容，然后分开双腿，其中一条弯曲着立起来：“拜托，”他轻声说：“求你，我等不下去了。”

“毫无耐性。”Mycroft说。

“说得好像你自己不是一样。”

Mycroft微笑起来，一边亲吻他，一边慢慢的把手指送入他的身体。Greg在他的唇齿间呻吟着，舔舐他的舌头。他朝着Mycroft的手指凑过去，放松的靠在垫子上。Mycroft的手指开始动的时候他长出一口气，脚趾蜷曲进床垫里。

“没错。”他用气声说着，指背抚摸Mycroft的脸颊：“你真是太棒了。”

Greg喉咙里深深地发出一声呻吟，因为Mycroft把第二根手指也送了进去。他们彼此凝视着。Mycroft的眼神暗下来，充满欲望。他的手指稍微一弯，Greg就喘息起来。“对，就是那里。”他说。

“我知道。”Mycroft玩味的回答，向下俯身咬噬着他的下唇。

“对我了如指掌，是吧？”Greg笑了，在Mycroft的手指又一次调戏起他的敏感点的时候喘息起来：“好吧，好了，绝对是了如指掌了。上帝啊，就是那。”

Mycroft的手指继续深入，Greg弓起了腰。“拜托。”他上气不接下气的抱怨道：“我准备好了，我该死的完全准备好了，对我做这种事情对我来说既也不好玩也不公平。”

Mycroft忍不住笑出来，他慢慢的收回了手指，然后惊讶的叫了一声，因为Greg把他推倒在床上，在他身上叉开腿坐着。Greg抓住避孕套，撕开锡箔纸。他开始慢慢亲吻着Mycroft的胸口，亲吻着香烟灼烧出的伤疤，还有那次从墙上落下来时留下的伤痕。

他用舌头在肚脐周围舔舐，让Mycroft不禁大笑着，手指在Greg发间蜷缩起来。Greg允许自己花几分钟来欣赏他的身体，还有他的欲望，然后把避孕套套了上去。他用嘴唇含住Mycroft欲望的头部，用嘴帮他继续戴着避孕套。Mycroft剧烈的喘息着，手指紧紧抓着他的头发，却没有把他往下压。

Greg又用力吸了几次，然后才抬起头，用手把剩下的部分帮他戴好。他拿起润滑剂，把手润湿，抹在Mycroft的欲望上。Mycroft喘息着，脚跟压进了床垫里。

Greg叉腿在他身上，扶着Mycroft的欲望，抵在入口的位置。他稳稳地呼出一口气，让Mycroft的欲望在入口反复小幅度的进出了几次，然后慢慢地沉下身体坐了下去。Mycroft扶着他的腰，Greg一点点下沉、直到让他深埋进自己身体的时候，他们的目光都一直交汇在一起。

Greg停下来，闭上眼睛短暂的调整着感觉。知道那是Mycroft。在他的身体里。这种感觉又一次溢满他的全身——被占有的感觉。完全被占有，被据为己有的感觉。因为他愿意让自己朝他敞开。Mycroft可以随时过来，从他身上拿走任何他想要的东西。 令人害怕，这个想法。害怕着自己竟然能够允许将自身如此暴露于人。

Mycroft用手支撑着床面，慢慢让自己坐起来，把他们的胸口贴在一起。Greg因为位置的略微变化呻吟起来，亲吻着他，慢慢开始动起来，就一点点，摇晃着臀部。Mycroft用力的亲吻着他，手指颇具占有意味的捏在他的后颈上。

Greg感觉就像身体的每一寸皮肤都着火了一样。Mycroft的手指在他身体上到处肆虐，一只手还捏着他的臀部，另一只手又刷过他的乳尖，然后又跑到他的大腿上。他们的嘴唇一直在喘息中亲吻。

Greg的大脑几乎停止了运作。他完全专注于这一刻，完全专注于这热量和他们之间流动的渴望。他让Mycroft的欲望几乎完全从身体中退出去，然后重新坐下去，他们都在颤抖着，紧紧拥抱着彼此。

双唇在疯狂而无章法的亲吻，气喘吁吁兴奋不已。Mycroft的胳膊紧紧地搂着他，然后一翻身，依然停留在Greg身体里，但是Greg却变成仰躺在床上。Greg的一条腿环在他的腰上，另一条腿则搭在Mycroft肩膀上。

这个角度让Mycroft的欲望进入的更深，他哭喊出声，在Mycroft的动作下喘息不停。Mycroft一路长驱直入他的身体，他们的牙齿在亲吻中碰在一起，热烈的、湿漉漉的、溢满了渴望。

而Greg却不想自己达到高潮，因为他不希望这一刻会停下来，但是那种感觉已经开始在腹腔堆积。如此渴望着释放。

Mycroft的手摸上他的欲望，前后动作了几次，Greg终于不再忍下去，达到了高潮。他的身体颤抖着，紧张着，然后终于放松下来。Mycroft又冲刺了一次，然后也达到了那一点，口微微张开。Mycroft闭上了眼睛。Greg好不容易才让自己不惊讶的张大嘴，因为他正看着Mycroft完全放松的一刻。这是他见过最美的事物。

这个男人。永远被如此严密的保护在层层盔甲之下。而现在，他却放下了一切，放任着自己。而且，他让Greg也与他分享着这个瞬间。Greg感觉到自己胸腔一紧。他是这个世界上最有特权的人，因为他看到了现在这一幕。

Mycroft倒在他的身上，Greg紧紧抱着他。他们都急促的呼吸着，在一片混乱中拥抱着彼此，却毫不在意。

他们躺了上帝才知道有多久。肢体交缠的湿热的混乱。性是有点脏，但是这是他们俩之间的连接点。一个从一年前Mycroft的沙发上开始的连接。Greg知道当这些结束的时候，他会梦到它的。他会想象这样的亲密，他永远都不会再拥有的温柔和激情。知道这些总有一天会结束这一点让他觉得很痛。就像以前他所拥有的所有事物一样。

当Mycroft离开的时候，那种感觉会杀掉他的。所以他更紧的拥抱着他火热的肌肤。他的手指在他后背上描画着，他闭上眼睛试图把此时的画面和感觉刻进脑海里，这样的话当他再一次孤身一人的时候，他能够把这些从他脑海中的盒子里拿出来，再次感觉到它。

把一切都想象出来。想象他依然在身边。

Mycroft抬起头，慵懒的吻了吻他。Greg露出微笑，试图阻止自己从表情里透露出刚才的悲观情绪。Mycroft从他身上起来，Greg叹了口气，把自己摊在床上。

“我很快回来。”Mycroft说着，站起身去拿睡袍。他这么做的时候几乎停顿了一下，但还是俯下身，吻了Greg的嘴唇。

Greg看着他走进套间，调整着枕头和床单。他看到落在旁边地板上的安全套，而后任由自己在床垫上放松了一会儿。

他起身找遍了整个房间，终于找到了一条Mycroft的睡裤。他穿过客厅，走进另一间浴室里。

他洗完手就在镜子里看到自己通红的脸，然后回到卧室，他惊讶的看到Mycroft已经回来了，而且躺进了被子里。

Greg犹豫了。

他立刻意识到自己有多希望能够蜷缩在被子下面，Mycroft的身边。也许他应该就这么离开。Greg捡起他的内裤，把长裤脱下来。

“留下来，Greg。”Mycroft在床上慢慢地说。

Greg咬住嘴唇，却不看他：“你确定？”

“如果你愿意留下的话，那没错，我确定。”

Greg瞥了他一眼。他知道那个单词——留下——在他们之间代表着太深的重量。还在大学的时候，当他到处留情的时候，他会和很多人度过一整晚的时间。他第一次和Caroline做爱的时候，他们也一起睡了一整夜。

但是他和Mycroft从没这么做过，在这一整年的性关系中都没有。“留下”意味着什么。它意味着今晚留下来。它意味着我愿意让你靠近我。它意味着我知道我们之间有什么情况在真实发生着。它意味着留下，留在这，留在我身边。它意味着我需要你留在这里。

Greg重新把内裤脱下来，走向那张床。Mycroft缩回身体，留出一个角让他钻进来。Greg滑进被子里。Mycroft朝他伸出胳膊，然后他们蜷缩在一起。

Greg把头靠在Mycroft的肩膀上，他们的腿在被子下面交缠着。都赤裸着，温暖都，他们像这样躺了一会儿。

“我们得谈谈窃听器的事情。”Greg呢喃着。

“你说得对。我们确实应该。”

“发生了什么？”

“正如我所怀疑的。我被视作目标，是因为什么我不确定。而你则是被利用来抓到我。”

Greg叹了口气：“他们很可能听到了我们的所有对话。”

“相当数量的对话，是的。”

“这个——”

“这一点不会改变任何事。”Mycroft坚定地说，他的手抚摸着Greg的后背。

Greg点点头：“我不需要知道任何其他的事。现在这样就够好了。”

Mycroft打了个呵欠。

“你确定你想要我留下吗？”Greg看着他。

“比什么都想。”Mycroft回答。

Greg对他露出一个微笑，他们轻轻的亲吻了彼此，而后Greg从他的拥抱中溜出来，仰躺在了床上。他闭上眼睛，手揉着柔软的枕头：“这个床垫是我感觉过的最舒服的东西了。躺下来，Mycroft。”

Mycroft关上灯，在被子下面侧躺在他身边，面对着Greg，但是感觉他们中间隔着无数米远。

他们躺了一会儿，Greg想知道自己是不是应该离他更近一点，或是就像现在这样入睡。内心的战争进行了有一阵子。

几分钟之后，他听到Mycroft移动的声音，感觉到Mycroft温暖的脸颊贴上他的肩膀，胳膊也搂过了Greg的胸口。

Greg把手放在Mycroft的胳膊上，轻轻叹出一口气，几乎立刻就让睡眠夺走了自己的意识。


	32. 新的一年新的开始

2007年1月

Greg醒来的时候侧身躺着，一具温暖的躯体紧贴着他的后背。一条手臂环过来搂着他的胸口。Greg向后靠近着这个拥抱，那条手臂也随之收紧了一点。

Mycroft。

Greg露出一个微笑，用拇指抚摸着Mycroft的手指。他向前俯身，按了手机上的按钮去看时间。才刚到凌晨5:04，还不需要起来。Mycroft的胳膊更坚定地搂住他，急迫的想要他重新回到他身边。Greg笑了笑，重新缩了回去。

他感觉到Mycroft在亲吻他的后颈。“继续睡吧，Greg。”他附耳轻语，用拇指磨蹭着他的胸口。

Greg微笑着闭上眼睛。他刚刚在Mycroft Holmes的怀抱中醒来了。而且Mycroft Holmes没有让他离开。

这是他从没期望过能达到的地步。而Greg也不想让它结束。同时他也不想再次入睡，因为如果他睡着的话，就没法感觉到Mycroft像这样抱着他了。虽然这种亲密让他无比惊讶；可他不想它停止。

Mycroft的拇指依然在抚摸着他的肌肤。“接着睡吧，Mycroft。”Greg笑起来。他听到Mycroft在他身后笑出声：“好吧。”他同意道。

Greg对自己笑笑，明知道Mycroft完全没在为了睡着而做出任何努力。他的手指抚摸着Greg的手指，拂过他胸口的毛发。Greg伸展着身体，在Mycroft的怀抱里转了个身。

房间很暗，Greg只能看见他身体的轮廓。他稍微向前靠了一点点，鼻子碰到了Mycroft的脸颊。他们都笑起来。在黑暗中，他们的嘴唇找到彼此的位置，分享了一个温柔而纯洁的吻。Mycroft的手指抚摸着Greg的脸颊，Greg用胳膊搂着他的腰。

Greg亲吻着Mycroft的肩膀，然后一路向下，用唇印上Mycroft的胸口。

Mycroft翻身仰躺着，Greg蜷缩着靠在他身边。Mycroft用胳膊搂住他，Greg闭上眼睛，听着他的心跳声。

在Mycroft的手指慢慢有规律的在他的后背上画着图案的时候，Greg发出一声满足的叹息。他的身体放松下来，又一次沉入睡眠。

——————————————————————————————————

当Greg再次醒来的时候，太阳正在拼命挣扎着从窗帘后面跃出来。Greg抬头看到Mycroft的脸，露出一个微笑，又一次闭上眼睛，放松着身体。

“早上好。”Mycroft轻声说，收紧了抱着他的手臂。

Greg把他们的腿纠缠在一起。“早。”他慵懒的说。Mycroft吻上他的前额，Greg惊讶的露出微笑。

“睡得好吗？”

“像婴儿一样。”Greg说着，又睁开眼睛，看着他乱蓬蓬的头发，还有下巴上胡茬造成的暗影。Mycroft的眼睛依然闭着，但是他在微笑，看起来很放松。“你呢？”

“恩，这是个美好的夜晚。”

Greg笑了，亲吻了他的脸颊：“恩，我同意。”他也闭上了眼睛，微笑着，在Mycroft的手碰到自己的时候握住他。

“你今天不用上班。”Mycroft说。

“不用。”

“我也不用。你今天想怎么过？”

Greg犹豫了一下。他今天想怎么过？恩，和Mycroft一起过应该是个不错的开端。多在床上躺一会儿，懒懒的洗个澡，早餐，然后…好吧，这一整天都真的会是完全属于他们的了，不是吗？

“我还没想过呢。”Greg说。

Mycroft的手指抚摸着他的后背：“那就先在这里待一会儿，然后洗个澡？”

Greg笑了：“一起吗？”

“你简直是我肚子里的蛔虫。”Mycroft说：“然后吃早餐。”他继续说：“你可以回家换身衣服，然后就是伦敦一日游了，要一起去吃个午餐，还有晚餐。你觉得这样如何？”

笑容在Greg脸上蔓延，他看着他：“你是认真的吗？”

“我是认真的。”

Greg亲吻着他：“那好啊。一切听起来都太棒了。”

“很好。”Mycroft笑着亲吻Greg的脸颊：“然而，我打算先多做一会儿目前这个部分。”

Greg笑了笑，翻了个身好重新把头靠在Mycroft的胸口：“是啊，我也喜欢你这个计划。”

他再次闭上眼，享受着此时的平静，还有他们彼此的呼吸声。他不敢相信自己现在是如此的满足。如此温暖。

“你想在伦敦做什么？”他问着，睁开眼看着自己的手指抚摸过Mycroft手上的肌腱和血管。

“我也还不确定。有什么你特别想去的地方吗？你还没去过的旅游景点什么的？”

Greg摇摇头：“你在伦敦最喜欢的地方是哪里？”

“自然历史博物馆。”Mycroft的声音听起来像是仅仅是想到这个就已经很开心了，Greg甚至想让他就这样再说一遍。

“我从来没去过。”Greg告诉他：“那里为什么那么好？”

“那里遍布着恐龙和化石，还有始祖鸟。”

“始什么？”Greg看着他:“算了，还是别告诉我了。你可以晚点让我亲眼看看。”

“你想去吗？”Mycroft睁开眼睛，问道。

“恩，我想。我想看看能让你露出这种表情的地方会是什么样子。”

Mycroft在咬嘴唇的时候看起来几乎是害羞的样子：“你可能会觉得有点无聊。”

“不会的，你可以跟我解释那里的一切。我真的很喜欢听你做解说。”

Mycroft忍俊不禁：“你可能是这个世界上唯一一个这样的人了。”

“我对此并不介意。”Greg微笑着，用鼻子蹭了蹭Mycroft的脖子。他赤裸的和Mycroft一起躺在床上，讨论着他们俩今天的游玩安排。他的生活怎么会在一年之内发生这么大的变化？

Mycroft在他的头发上落下轻吻，然后伸手越过Greg去拿他的手机。Greg在Mycroft把玩着手机发出嘘声的时候依然蜷缩在那里。

“我得去下浴室了。”他说：“很快回来。”他亲吻了Greg，然后下床去用睡袍把自己裹起来。Greg带着满意的笑容看着他离开了。没错，他是完美的。

10分钟之后，Mycroft拿着托盘和一份报纸回来了。他把托盘放下，重新回到被子下面，然后把枕头靠在床头。Greg也有样学样的坐在他身边，他们的胳膊互相磨蹭着。Mycroft小心的递给他一杯咖啡：“我没有把水烧开，所以现在马上喝也没有关系。”

Greg笑了：“谢啦。”他喝了一口咖啡，Mycroft张开报纸。Greg把脸颊靠在他的肩上，去读报纸的标题，看上面的照片。“嘿，这个案子是我解决的。”他说着，指着其中一篇文章。

Mycroft露出一个笑容，去读那篇文章：“干得漂亮。”然后他又翻了一页：“啊，我在去年涉入了这个事件。”

Greg大笑起来：“如果我随便拿起一张报纸，那里面是不是永远都会有一篇文章里面的事情是你参与过的？”

Mycroft一笑：“如果我工作没出纰漏的话，就不会。”

Greg哼了一声，继续喝着咖啡。Mycroft从托盘上面拿起一支笔来，注意力转移到了填字游戏那里。Greg放下了马克杯，Mycroft抬起一只胳膊，好让他能够继续靠在自己的胸口。

“我知道第八行，应该填羚羊。”Greg自得的说。

Mycroft笑了，把那一行填好。他快速的书写着一行又一行，几乎没有因为考虑答案而迟疑。“你应该知道下面第三个。”他说。

Greg看着那个线索：“哦，没错。恩。哦，是拿破仑。”Greg大笑起来：“你的知识真是丰富。”

Mycroft笑了，填下了答案。他的书写很完美，每一个字母都像是印出来的。Greg转头亲吻他的胸膛。Mycroft喝了一口咖啡，然后写完了最后一条，重新把报纸放在了一边。Greg也喝完了咖啡。

“要一起去洗澡吗？”Mycroft问：“如果你想先洗漱的话，我会在梳洗台旁边先给你放上备用牙刷。”

Greg看着他，笑了：“你真是我的救星。”他下了床，伸了个懒腰。他感觉到Mycroft在看着自己的身体，于是故意比平常多拖了一段时间，才穿上了短裤，走进套间里。

他刷过牙，跟Mycroft说自己已经准备好淋浴了。另一个男人过了一会儿也进到了浴室里，打开喷头。Greg看遍他的身体，欲望半硬起来，看着他脱下衣服走进来。Greg脱下短裤，和他一起站到喷头下的热水中。

他们轻轻亲吻了一会儿，Mycroft去拿了洗发液。“转身。”他把洗发液倒在手心。Greg用手抵着冰冷的瓷砖，仰着头，让Mycroft在上面揉搓着。当Mycroft的手在他头上按摩的时候，Greg呻吟起来。他记起他们上次在浴室里做这个的时候了，这次和上次的情形比起来情况可要好的多。

他重新走到水流下方，冲掉泡沫。“来吧。”Greg说：“换你了。”

Mycroft微笑着，转过身。Greg的眼睛看着他的后背，那些伤疤，该死的。然后他倒了点洗发液在手上，Mycroft在Greg的手在他头上揉搓出泡沫的时候发出一声满足的叹息，享受着甜蜜的时光。他们站在一起的时候，他的胸口蹭过了Mycroft的后背，他的欲望抽动了一下。

Mycroft转身洗干净头发，然后把Greg拉近。他们悠闲地亲吻着，四周弥漫着水汽。Mycroft的手握住Greg的欲望，Greg也对他做了一样的事。他们和彼此共度着这段时光，沉溺在慵懒的吻中。

迷失在Mycroft口中，Greg愉悦的呻吟，更坚定的移动着自己的手。Mycroft也加快了速度作为回应。Greg的膝盖在他快要高潮的时候颤抖起来，把头靠在Mycroft的肩膀上。他先达到了高潮，发出一声轻柔的呻吟。他继续在Mycroft那里移动着自己的手，拇指抚过他的头部。Mycroft喘息着，靠在墙上，在Greg的指间达到高潮。

他们都剧烈的喘息着，又一次亲吻了彼此，然后才开始清洗自己。Mycroft把沐浴露递给Greg，他很快的洗干净自己和Mycroft，品味着他身体的干净味道，然后走出了浴室。

他把毛巾围在身上，在Mycroft从淋浴喷头下面走出来的时候也递给他了一条。Mycroft笑了，开始擦干身体。Greg把毛巾围在自己的腰间，他发现自己一直盯着Mycroft，一边欣赏他的身体一边笑着。

Mycroft忍不住也笑了，亲吻了他的脸颊，重新走回卧室去穿衣服。Greg跟上他。“我们早餐吃什么呢？”Greg问。

“柜橱里有面包。”

Greg点点头：“你穿衣服的时间我就能处理好早餐。”他把Mycroft的睡袍披在身上，站在门口看着Mycroft穿上内衣。也许有一天，他肯定会就这么站着看Mycroft穿好整整一身衣服，但是现在，他还是走进了厨房。

他烧了一壶开水，然后找到了羊角包，放了四个在烤箱里。他到处找来找去，在冰箱找到了果酱和黄油——真正的黄油，不是他自己家冰箱里面那些长毛的垃圾——然后拿出几个盘子来。他在桌上放了两个盘子，因为现在的这种家庭氛围而微笑起来。Mycroft在几分钟之后加入了他，用胳膊搂住他的腰，亲吻着他的侧颈。

Greg笑了：“哈啰。”Mycroft继续亲吻着他的脖颈，Greg大笑起来，倒着咖啡。

Mycroft拿着咖啡，Greg把面包放在盘子上。Mycroft微笑着看着Greg坐在他对面：“真是太棒了。”他说着，开始往面包上面抹黄油。

Greg笑了，做了同样的事：“那么，我们怎么去博物馆呢？”

“我想我们需要坐车去。”Mycroft说。

“我不觉得你是喜欢坐地铁的人，我承认。”Greg大笑起来。

“我这十年来都没有乘过地铁。”

“你真幸运。”Greg说着，吃了一口面包：“真希望我也能说出一样的话。”

他们都坐在那吃好了早餐，期间Mycroft翻看着他的手机。Greg站起身清理好盘子和杯子，然后吻了下Mycroft的头顶。“我去穿点衣服，你什么时候准备好我们都可以走。”Mycroft歪了歪头，Greg给了他一个温柔的吻。

“你准备好的时候，我就准备好了。”

Greg微笑着，走进卧室，穿上昨天的衣服。他最后看了一眼Mycroft的卧室。Mycroft已经整理好了床，清理好了一切。他想要尽快回到这个地方。他真的十分希望如此。

他走进起居室，Mycroft已经穿好外套站在那里，准备出发。他递给Greg他的外套，让他穿上。他们一起走下楼梯，走向楼下的车。Mycroft把手机放进了口袋。“我保证只有情况紧急的时候才会接电话。”他说。

Greg对他露出一个微笑：“没关系，我能理解。”

Mycroft伸手抚摸着他的膝盖。

他们到了Greg的公寓，他快速的上楼换了衣服。他在镜子里看了看自己，上了点须后水。

他重新回到车上，驶向自然历史博物馆，Mycroft的手在他俩之间的座位上覆上他的手。Mycroft小声和司机说了几句话，询问他妻儿的事情，而Greg透过车窗看着窗外的伦敦。

最终他们到达了那座巨大的黄砖构筑的建筑。“它保存了七千万个标本。”他们看着它，Mycroft呢喃着：“它是在1881年开放的。”

Greg笑着下了车，在Mycroft优雅的从另一边拎着雨伞出现的时候微笑着。他打开伞，朝他走近，和他一起用它避雨。

“我们先去衣帽间。”Mycroft一边走向那栋建筑一边说着。Greg笑着，在走进去之后惊讶的看着天花板。大厅的区域非常大，中间是一个巨大的恐龙。

“来看看Dippy。”Mycroft笑了笑，抚摸着Greg的后腰，带着他走向那里：“它是骨架浇铸的，1905年就正式亮相了。”

Greg笑着走向它，欣赏着它的规模：“很大。”

“是的。当我还是个孩子的时候，我父亲带我来了这儿。我那时候大概八九岁，和其他的游客一样，Dippy是我看到的第一件展品。我在这儿足足坐了半个小时，在地板上，就是这里。”他带着Greg走到恐龙脖子下方的一个位置：“我坐在这儿，看着他，直到我父亲告诉我这里还有其他可看的东西。不然的话我很可能一整天都和Dippy待在一起了。”

Greg对他露出一个微笑，然后抬头看着骨架长长的脖子：“它对你来说一定很巨大。”

“它是我见过最非凡的事物。我在来到这里之前已经读了不少关于恐龙的内容，但是我没有预料到它有这么大。当然了，Dippy的形状已经因为多年来人们对于恐龙的认识的加深而改变了不少。在上个世纪六十年代的时候，颈部被调整到和地面水平的位置。直到1993年，尾巴才被重新定位在了游客头顶的位置。”

Greg笑了：“看吧。我已经开始喜欢这次出行了。你是世界上最棒的导游。”

Mycroft忍俊不禁：“这里还有很多人比我所具有的专业知识多得多。”

“是啊，但是他们有你这么性感吗？”Greg呢喃着，从他身边走过，到看台上拿了一张地图。当他抬起头看到Mycroft微微的脸红的时候，他笑起来。Greg递给他那张地图：“我猜你对这个地方已经了如指掌了，但是无论如何你也没法代替地图的作用。”

Mycroft开始带着他穿过中央大厅，走向咖啡厅。他们走到桌前，Mycroft递出了他的大衣和雨伞。Greg也做了一样的事，很高兴Mycroft知道这个地方的存在，这样他就不用困扰要一整天拿着外套了。

Mycroft带着他走到他们来时那条路，然后走进Dippy旁边的一个房间：“这里都是恐龙。”他说：“这里的展品时间跨度达到了一亿六千万年。”

Greg惊奇的四顾着：“我几乎一辈子都生活在伦敦，却居然从没来过这儿？”他自问着，走近一个他在侏罗纪公园里看到过的标本。他读了一下旁边对于恐龙的描述，看了看它：“人们是什么时候开始发现它们的？”他问。

“恐龙已经被认知多年，虽然从没有人在现实中看到过它们。中国人相信那些是龙骨并据此加以记录。在欧洲，它们被认为是巨人或者其他神秘生物。与现在我们所理解的对恐龙的描述里最接近的一种，是在16世纪被首次提出的。”

“你好像很爱它。”Greg走向下一件展品。

“爱什么？”Mycroft问。

“这个。所有这些。我从没见过你这么…从没见过你对什么这么充满兴趣。”

Mycroft一笑：“这座建筑让我觉得好像回到了童年时代。”他说。

“更轻松的年代，是吗？”Greg问。

Mycroft点点头：“我想是的。”Mycroft走到他身边停下来，一起注视着面前的一具骨架。“我从没有和Sherlock一起来过这里。”

Greg瞥了他一眼：“没有过?”

“Sherlock是个不容易相处的孩子。”Mycroft把手放到他们面前的护栏上：“他在脑海里斗争的那种程度是我从未有过的。我很安静的时候他却一直在吵闹，偶尔还会具有攻击性。他觉得自己很难控制流经大脑的大量信息。我也曾经和他谈论过恐龙。它能够让他平静下来。我们从没一起来过这里，我很庆幸这一点。”他皱起眉，低头看着自己的手。

Greg也把一只手放在护栏上，小拇指和Mycroft的搭在一起。“这是你的秘密领地。”他喃喃着。

Mycroft点点头：“这是我储存我思想的地方。”

“你自己的思维宫殿。”Greg意识到。

“我想你可以这么叫它。”Mycroft同意道：“这是我知道的最安静的地方了。”Greg走近了一步，让他们的手臂依偎在一起。Mycroft看着他：“这是我在世界上最喜欢的地方。”

“谢谢你和我分享这个地方。”Greg轻声说。

Mycroft露出笑容：“跟我来。这里有一只会动的霸王龙雷克斯。”

Greg笑了笑，他们一起走过人群，走向那个会动的恐龙展品，一只电子模型在保护她的蛋。Greg在观赏的时候，Mycroft用手臂搂住了他的腰。Greg对他露出一个微笑，Mycroft打开了地图。

“我们可以在这里看化石。矿物长廊也令人印象深刻。虽然，不够有趣。我们今天不需要在它上面费神。”

“还有那个始族。”

“始祖鸟。”Mycroft笑着纠正道。

Greg也笑起来：“是啊，我想去看看。不管它到底是什么。”

“你想要我现在就给你讲解，还是等我们到了那里再说？”

“等一下吧。我看到它的话应该能听懂得多一点。”

他们走过后半个恐龙展区，Mycroft每经过一个展品都会提供引人入胜的细致描述。Greg忍不住仔细去听每一个字。无论是经济、政治还是巨型蜥蜴，他想要仔细的听清Mycroft口中说出的每个字。

他们走到水生恐龙化石的展区。“这一只看起来就像是尼斯湖水怪一样。”Greg看着其中一只大笑起来：“事实上比我想象的要大多了。”

Mycroft笑了，走到他身边：“这是另一个让我父亲允许我坐在这里看的地方。他那时候在那边的长椅上面看报纸，我就坐在这里看化石。”

Greg大笑着：“你们肯定花了一整天来参观，是不是？”

“还有第二天的大部分时间。”Mycroft承认道：“你一定认为这里的东西很琐碎。”

“琐碎？不，我觉得这里棒极了。我和家里人旅行一般都会去公园之类的，老实说，我以前可能对在博物馆参观没什么兴趣。会觉得无聊。但是和你一起的话。嗯，那就不一样了。嘿，跟我讲讲这件展品。”

“我相信这是一条龙鱼。”

“我喜欢这些，尤其以‘——鱼’来结尾的。你曾经想过要成为科学家吗？”

Mycroft摇摇头：“我喜欢它的浪漫主义。我想如果我每天去学的话，就会失去对它的爱了。”

他们继续走过这间博物馆，穿过一大堆毛绒玩具，回到了中央大厅。

“那么，在这个地方你最喜欢的是什么来着？始族鸟，很显然。”

“始祖鸟。”Mycroft又一次纠正道。

“始祖鸟。对，下次我一定会说对。”

“还有腔棘鱼，”Mycroft说：“活化石。”

“活化石？为什么？”

“它曾经是从化石中被发现的，被认为在七千万年前就已经灭绝了。但是却被发现——存活在——1938年。而且在几千万年间它们几乎没有任何改变。”

“听起来像是苏格兰场的领导似的。”Greg喃喃着，Mycroft笑起来，他们一起走上楼梯。

他们一起走近博物馆珍品收藏区的一个小房间。

“这里是最特别的收藏品的收集区。”Mycroft在他们走过这里的时候告诉他：“查尔斯·达尔文的鸽子，第一版《物种起源》，渡渡鸟的骨骼，艾尔弗雷德·罗素的昆虫。当然，还有始祖鸟。”

Mycroft带他走向一个石头，里面的东西像是鸟，又像是恐龙。Greg低头看着它：“所以。这就是让你最兴奋的事物？”

“这块化石是进化的证明。”

Greg扬起眉毛：“就这个？”

“好吧，不止这个，但是这一件很重要。它在1861年被发现，三年后达尔文发表了进化论。”

Mycroft站在他身后，Greg能够感觉到他的身体透过衣服传来的热量。当Mycroft低低的嗓音在他耳后响起，让他战栗。“它的羽毛、牙齿和爪子像鸟，尾骨像是恐龙。它一开始被分到鸟类，鉴于没有任何生活在如此早期的鸟类，所以它十分著名。之后人们把它当做一个分界点，恐龙变成鸟类的分界点。”

Greg低头看着它：“所以这是个转折点？”

“绝对是。”

Greg点点头，转过身来面对他：“好吧，我很惊奇。”Mycroft笑了，让Greg又惊又喜的是，他还吻了他。Greg在他们接吻的时候笑起来，握住他的一只手：“这样真好。”

“想吻你的感觉突然来了。”Mycroft纠缠着他们的手指。

“嗯，如果是始族鸟让你这么做的，那我以后肯定是始族鸟的头号粉丝。”

“始祖鸟。”

Greg笑了：“这次是我想逗逗你。”

Mycroft大笑起来，他们牵着手走完了房间的剩余部分。Greg在每个展品前面都和Mycroft一起站了很长的时间，甚至到最后他已经开始左顾右盼，看他们还有什么别的可看的。不知怎么的，看五分钟的鸽子对Mycroft来说都十分有吸引力。但是对Greg来说，它们只是鸽子而已，无论是不是查尔斯·达尔文养的它们。

Greg很高兴今天博物馆的人不多。倒不是说Mycroft在公共场合牵他的手会令他困扰什么的，而是作为一个过去17年都是作为直男在生活的男人，这么快就当众出柜是个很急促的转变。

他很高兴能牵着他的手，在公共场合吻他。Mycroft愿意——想要——这么做的事实对他来说已经是很大的惊喜。但是他不想面对小孩子迷茫的目光和父母们的眼神。他们能够安静的身处公共场合，只有他们俩个在一起，四周都是Mycroft在这个世界上最喜欢的东西，真的是太好了。

他们离开房间的时候放开了手，但是Mycroft的手在他们边下楼边俯视着整个中央大厅的全貌的时候依然微微搂着他的腰。

“谢谢你，”Greg呢喃着：“我很喜欢这里。”

“谢谢你让我带你来。”

“还有你的思维…宫殿什么的。你会在你的脑海里走来走去的找你需要的信息吗？”

“当然。”Mycroft说得好像这件事理所当然：“不止有这个地方。我在不同的建筑里放着不同类别的我需要回想的东西，但是自然历史博物馆是我最喜欢的。我把我需要记住的关于你的事情都放到了始祖鸟的那个房间里。”

Greg转身凝视着他。Mycroft把和Greg相关的记忆放在了始祖鸟所在的房间？这意味着太多了。他不知道这意味着多少，但是感觉真的相当重要。Greg只能说出一句“谢谢你”，然后继续四顾着宏伟的建筑。

几分钟之后，他们走下楼梯，又花了五分钟待在Dippy那里，还有三分钟去拿外套，然后才离开了博物馆。他们上了Mycroft的车，Greg坐在他身边。

“酒馆午餐？”Greg问。

Mycroft点点头，让司机在考虑交通状况的情况下选个最好的地方。他在后座上将Greg拉入一个吻。

Greg一路上都靠在他身上，Mycroft继续用手机处理着工作。Greg把手放在他的腿上，品味着待在他身边的感觉。他觉得自己工作的时候就已经够努力了，可Mycroft和他完全不在一个等级。

最终他们到了Newman Arms，Greg跟着Mycroft走进去。Mycroft买了白兰地和啤酒，他们在壁炉旁边坐下来，腿在桌子下面互相碰触着。

Greg对他笑了笑，抿了一口酒：“你应该告诉Sherlock你是怎么建造起思维宫殿的，知道吗？他真的能受益不少。”

“我以前试过了。但是你了解Sherlock。要说服他做点对他有益的事情是完全不可能的。”

“是啊，我知道。”Greg低头看着菜单：“我要点一份牛排还有腰子派。你要点什么？”

“鸡肉吧，我想。”Greg站起身，Mycroft伸出手制止了他：“让我来吧。”

“不用了，拜托。”Greg说：“这里我还能付得起。你可以等我们下次出来铺张浪费的时候再付。”

Mycroft大笑起来，放开了他。Greg微笑起来，走向吧台。关于钱还有他们各自能赚多少的重要问题，现在不大算是他喜欢讨论的问题。所以Mycroft愿意让他去给东西付钱——虽然是便宜的东西——已经让人十分释怀了。

他给他们的晚餐付了钱，然后重新走回来。

Mycroft从手机上抬起头：“梅菲尔区的一家餐馆里发现了钋210。是被认为杀害了Alexander Litvinenko的一种放射性元素。”

Greg扬起眉毛：“可怕。”

“正是如此。但是那里的工作人员不会有事的，我保证。”

Greg坐回椅子上，环顾四周。Mycroft真是该死的太有意思了，而且真的很棒。但是Greg应该怎么做才能让他也对自己一直这么有兴趣呢？“举手提问。”Greg说：“哪个国家有最野的骆驼？”

Mycroft歪歪头：“我不懂你为什么问这个。”

“这是我的每日冷知识。”

Mycroft大笑着，把他们的腿叠在一起：“我不知道，Greg，哪个国家有最野的骆驼？”

“澳大利亚。”

Mycroft扬起眉毛：“你为什么会有每日冷知识？”

“我让他们发邮件给我的。”

“为什么？”

“恩，你知道的。是为了万一你开始因为我没完没了的工作而厌倦我的话，我可以想出点有意思的东西来说。”他喝了一大口啤酒。

Mycroft隔着桌子对他笑着：“Greg，我发现你一直都充满魅力。”

“而且未来的日子里你很有可能整天都面对着Greg的冷知识。”

“Greg，怎么了？”

Greg摇摇头：“没什么。我也不知道我为什么会这么说。忽略我吧。”

“我觉得我们的谈话很令人愉快。你可以想谈什么就谈什么。足球，工作，你的生活。”Mycroft咬着嘴唇：“你是一直在克制自己吗？”

Greg耸耸肩：“一点点吧，也许。不是故意的。不过你大概会完全不想听我讨论足球。”

“是吗？”

“嗯…你觉得呢？”

Mycroft伸出手碰到他的手臂：“如果我曾经哪里表现的像是对你说的东西不感兴趣的话，我道歉。”

“不，不，不是这样的。只是和你比起来我这个人有点无趣。我的意思是，我可以一整天都只听你讲话。”

“我更喜欢你和我一起聊天。”

Greg把手指放在Mycroft的手上：“我真是个笨蛋。”

“是的。”

Greg大笑起来：“干杯，谢谢你这么说。”

“一个迷人的笨蛋。这么说会不会好一点？”

Greg皱了皱鼻子：“可能好点吧。”

“我喜欢听你想要讨论的任何事情。和你在一起的话，我想我能够讨论的远不止是工作，还有其他的一切事物。跟我讲讲足球吧，Greg。”

Greg大笑起来：“我真的不大想讨论足球。”

Mycroft玩味的笑着：“好吧，现在你是真的成为笨蛋了。我可不太经常允许有人跟我谈足球。”

Greg笑了：“那也是你家的笨蛋，是吧？”Mycroft开口，但欲言又止。Greg意识到自己刚刚说了什么，睁大了眼睛。他开始快速的开口掩饰尴尬。

“那个，澳大利亚和骆驼，原因是——”

“——是的，Greg。”

Greg吞咽了一下：“什么是的？”

他看到Mycroft的肩膀沉下去了一点：“我了解骆驼。”

“哦，对。是啊，当然了。”Greg苦涩的喃喃着。所以连他随机选的有趣的冷知识都不是什么新消息。

Mycroft重新靠在椅子上：“不，我不是那个…”他揉揉额头：“给我点时间。”

Greg点点头，喝了一大口啤酒。

服务生拿来了他们的食物，Mycroft抬起头。“谢谢你。”他小声说，然后把注意力转移到午餐上。

 

哦Greg，你这个实打实的蠢蛋，Greg想。你非要说“你家的笨蛋”到底是为了什么？愚蠢的内涵词。

“Greg，伴侣身份的两人之一是——”

Greg举起手：“没事的。我明白。别担心。我不该说那样的话，那真的蠢透了。你是对的，我是个笨蛋。”

“我害怕伤害到你。”

Greg摇摇头：“别这样。我很好。”

“你现在并不好。”

“那你真是观察力惊人。”Greg喃喃着。

“我们到底在吵什么？”

“因为我们实际上是一对儿，该死的，而且无论你喜不喜欢这个事实，所有的情侣都会干这个。”Greg畏缩了一下。惨了。脾气，Greg…为什么你该死的总是说什么都不经过大脑呢？

Mycroft扬起眉毛：“很好。”他说。

“很好？”

Mycroft在他的午餐上撒了点胡椒：“很好。我们是一对儿，而且所有的情侣都会这么做。虽然我不介意尽快给这次毫无意义的争论画上句号。”

“你说啥？”

Mycroft叹了口气：“又怎么了，Greg？”

“你刚刚说我们是一对儿。”

“是的，我相信确实如此。你说我们实际上已经是一对儿了，但是我感觉我对于实际上成为情侣的描述要更为精准。”

“你说什么呢？”

“好吧，还有什么其他情侣们做了但是我们没做的事情吗？因为如果有的话，请告诉我，我会马上纠正这种事态。”

Greg开始微笑了：“我们是情侣？”

“我们不是吗？”

“我猜我们是。”

“很好。Greg你还吃不吃饭了？”

Greg大笑起来，看着他。“你为什么不在我之前开始改口呢？”

“我在按照传统来建设一段关系。人们都是这么做的，不是吗？”

Greg向前倾身，抚摸着他的脸颊：“我不知道。”

Mycroft微笑着：“我也不知道。现在吃饭吧。”

Greg大笑起来，开始切自己的食物，不可置信的摇摇头：“那我们这段关系持续多久了？”

“数月。我很确定已经长达数月了。”

“你本可以告诉我的，知道吗。”

“我以为这不用说。”

Greg大笑起来：“不，Mycroft，怎么可能。”

“那好吧，Greg你愿意和我在一起吗？”

Greg笑了：“嗯…让我好好想想。”

Mycroft扬起眉毛：“你真是让人觉得如芒在背。”

“我知道。”

他们都大笑起来，终于开始动手吃午餐，偶尔抬头看看对方，然后笑得更厉害。他们喝完酒，走向汽车。在回到Crusader House的时候，他们彼此注视的目光有种不同寻常的羞涩。他们之间出现了某种犹犹豫豫的感觉。

Greg看着伦敦在车窗外掠过他的视线，而Mycroft坐在那里打电话。他沉默的跟着Mycroft上了楼，试图回想起几个话题。他们刚刚进行了一次几乎能改变一生的谈话，一切和这个比起来都让人觉得微不足道。

所以当Mycroft关上门直接一言不发开始亲吻他的嘴唇的时候，Greg忍不住怪异的觉得，这大概会是什么的开始。

Mycroft握住他的手，带他走向沙发，躺下来把Greg拉到自己身上。他们像青少年一样亲吻着，拼命地拥吻，就像他们以前从没这么做过一样。Mycroft的手隔着衣服拂过Greg的身体，感觉着他的肩线，后背和臀部。Greg只是热切的亲吻着他，忽视着两腿之间的炙热，因为他只是亲他几个小时就够满足了。

Mycroft在他的唇间叹息，Greg坐起来一点，笑起来，舔了舔他的嘴唇。

Mycroft的手机响了起来。他们都挫败的看了一眼对方，然后Mycroft把手机从口袋里拿了出来。Greg坐起身，整了整衣服。

“什么事？”Mycroft不耐烦的问道：“哦上帝啊，这个办公室难道是由一群无能者运作的吗？”他站起身开始走向办公室：“今天我休假。不，事实上。发生了什么？我正在和我的——”他关上了门，Greg没能听到接下来的话。

正在和我的…男朋友？爱人？伴侣？

哦该死的，他们真的在一起了。他和这个男人成为了情侣。

Greg大笑着摇摇头。这也太容易了点。他本来想这绝不会那么容易，但是事实上真的是，一切都那么简单。

Mycroft重新走出来。“Greg，很抱歉，我得去工作几个小时。请待在这里，我不会去很久。厨房里有外卖单。选几个菜，时间定9点钟，我那时候肯定会回来。”

Mycroft俯下身亲了他一下。

“别担心。”Greg说：“我会坐在这看看书看看电视之类的。”

“很好。因为晚点我还有计划要在你身上实施。”Mycroft对他露出一个微笑，走到了房间另一头去拿他的风衣。Greg看着他走远，叹了口气，躺在了沙发上。

他接下来的几个小时一直在做和他说好的事情。读了Bram Stoker的《德古拉》。他看了电视，蜷在毯子下面。晚上8点钟的时候，他开始看外卖单。

他的手机在桌面上响起来，Greg拿起它。

 

短信 Sherlock Holmes

8:21pm：救命。

 

他还没来得及看，又一条消息就跳了出来。

 

短信 Sherlock Holmes

8:21pm:救命。公寓。

 

Greg感觉自己的心跳开始因为恐慌而加速，他站起身，走到门口抓起外衣。

 

短信 Sherlock Holmes

8:22pm：现在。

 

他跑出门，跑下楼梯。

 

短信 Sherlock Holmes

8:22pm：求你。

 

求你。Sherlock从不会这么说。哦该死的上帝啊。Greg快速的发出一条消息。

 

短信

8:23：来了！

 

短信 Sherlock Holmes

8:23pm:救命。

 

Greg跳进车里，尽最快速度驶向Sherlock的公寓。


	33. 我们如何书写终章？

2007年1月

Greg从楼梯一路跑上Sherlock的公寓，一边用手嘭的砸在门上，一边努力用另一只手从口袋里掏钥匙。他的手在抖，第一次钥匙没插进去，但是后来他还是成功打开了。

一开始，他没能看到Sherlock，只能大声呼喊他的名字。但是马上他就注意到了沙发尽头处伸出的一双脚，还有地板上放置的针头。

Greg跪在他身边。Sherlock面色苍白，嘴唇几乎是蓝色的，他在挣扎着呼吸。Greg摇了摇他的身体，Sherlock睁开眼睛，瞳孔缩得如同针孔。

Greg用胳膊搂住他，把他放倒在地面上。“嘘，别说话，看着我，Sherlock。看着我别移开视线。”Greg深呼吸了一下。他清醒了一下头脑，然后尽最快速度把他摆成复苏体位，抓起电话拨出999。

他几乎不知道自己对电话线另一头的接线员说了些什么。他握住Sherlock的手，摸了摸他的额头，但不知道自己为什么要做出这个动作。他小声对他说着，让他坚持住（hang on，也有别挂断电话的意思）。“不，我是在和他说，不是你，抱歉。”他对电话那边的接线员说。

“救护车马上到。”

“让他们快点。”

“Lestrade。”Sherlock轻声开口，但是Greg摇了摇头。

“不，别说话，行吗。看着我别动，继续呼吸，别停下，伙计。”他拍了拍Sherlock的脸颊：“拜托。看着我。你他妈绝对不能闭上眼睛，听见没？”

“太吵了。”Sherlock喘着气。

“我知道。伙计，拜托，Sherlock。看着我。看着我！”他捏住Sherlock的下巴，让他的脸朝着自己。“你要是敢现在失去意识你就完了！你还有那么多该死的案子要解决。你和我一起。Kirkcudbright的案子。我们会拿回这个案子的。我会把它从Dimmock手里抢回来，由我们来解决它。你知道我能做到的。Sherlock！Sherlock！”

“请退开一点，先生。”Greg匆匆地退开，紧张的呼吸急促起来，看着医务人员靠近Sherlock。他死死地盯着他们。“你知道他注射的是什么吗？”其中一个女人问道。

“海洛因。海洛因。该死的，Sherlock，你这个蠢货。”Greg揉了把脸。他从医务人员身边走开，但马上又回过头来：“拜托，Sherlock，求你了。”他靠在墙上，死死盯着一个地方，却没心思看任何东西。

他们把Sherlock放上了担架。Greg跟上去，迅速的锁上了公寓门。Sherlock现在已经失去意识了。他一边跟着他们下楼，一边给Mycroft打了个电话。

Mycroft接起电话：“Greg。怎么了？”

“Sherlock。他。海洛因过量还有，我现在在救护车上，和他一起，你只需要…”

“我马上过来。”

“我很抱歉。”

“我马上就过来。”Mycroft重复了一遍，然后挂断了电话。

Greg在旁边的凳子上坐下来，看着医务人员忙忙碌碌。他几乎还没能消化掉刚才发生的一系列事情。他就那样坐在那里，瞪大了眼睛，用手捏着Sherlock的肩膀。

“求你快醒过来。”他低声说。

_____________________________________________________________________

Greg站在医院的走廊里，看着医生们像疯了一样的在给Sherlock做复苏，或是给他戴呼吸设备之类的乱七八糟的事情。他只能毫无用处的坐在那里，一片茫然。

当听到脚步声的时候，他抬起头，看到Mycroft正在朝他走来，直接把他拥入怀中。Greg闭上眼睛，紧紧地抱住他。仿佛如果他们拥抱的够久的话，一切都会好起来似的。

“他怎么样了？”Mycroft靠在他的脖颈上，轻声问。

“依然毫无意识。据我所知。”

他们紧紧抱着对方。这是Greg所知的在这世界上他唯一能做的一件事了。他不知道能说什么，也不懂得任何能够解释这些该死的情况的医学知识。

Mycroft放开他，在他脸颊上留下一个吻：“很抱歉让你经历了这一切。”

Greg摇摇头：“至少他还知道要联系别人。”

Mycroft点点头，握着他的手，看着医生们在那里忙碌。“我得给我们的父母打电话了。”他看着自己的怀表，叹了口气：“他们现在应该在跳排舞吧。”他轻轻吻了下Greg：“我稍微出去一下。”

Greg点点头，捏了捏他的手心，看着他离开了。他靠在墙上，叹了口气。他从一开始就知道Sherlock会是个麻烦精。他一直都知道，这个人只能给他带来痛苦。

他揉了揉脸。在差不多两年之内，他已经两次因为他跑到医院了。圣诞节的时候应该多去看看他的。帮他一起建建那什么思维宫殿——之类的东西，即使就算他这么做了也毫无意义。看在上帝的份上，Sherlock终于肯对他敞开心扉了。好吧，他是以某种药物促成的疯狂的方式向他敞开心扉的，但是起码他努力过了，还这么的“非Sherlock式”，但是Greg就那么让他离开了。

如果真的发生了什么的话，他怎么能够原谅自己呢？他向自己保证过会让Sherlock脱离毒品的控制，因为他是个天才，而且是个潜在的伟人。稍有缺点的男人。但却有着伟大的思想。

他看着门口，在那里他能透过玻璃板看到Mycroft的暗影，他正站在那里把这个坏消息告诉父母。

他必须要成为这个男人的支柱。因为他是那个句子的结尾所指代的人，“我正在和我的——”。我的什么。我的某人。

Greg又一次因为自己是某个人的“我的什么”，而惊讶同时激动着。

当Mycroft穿过门口走进来的时候，Greg站起身。他朝他伸出手。Mycroft回握住他的手，他们同时看向一个朝他们走来的顾问医师。

“你们是家属吗？”他看着Greg。

Greg朝Mycroft点了下头：“他是他哥哥。”

顾问医师点点头，转向Mycroft。Greg握紧他的手。

“他被送到这的速度比较快，这一点起到了至关重要的作用。我们不认为他大脑缺氧的时间很长——也可能根本就没有过——所以我不是很担心脑损伤的问题。”

“我以前也经历过一遍这种状况了，医生。”Mycroft说：“我知道事情是怎么运作的。他醒来的可能性有多大？”

“正如我所说，我们很快就把他带到医院了。他依然处于无意识状态，我们还在密切监视他的呼吸状况。你现在就可以去看他。”

Mycroft点点头：“谢谢你。”

医生离开了。Greg轻轻拉着Mycroft的手，走到Sherlock的床边。Mycroft坐下来，Greg把另一把椅子拎过来，坐在他身边。

“上次发生这种状况是什么时候？”Greg看着他，问道。

“七年前。”Mycroft皱起眉：“这是他第四次因此入院了，但是是第二次完全陷入昏迷。我希望能够保证这会是最后一次。当然了，前提是这次他能醒过来。”

“他会醒的。你了解Sherlock。他是个坚强的人。”

“嗯。”

“如果需要什么，就说吧。”Greg告诉他。

Mycroft看着他：“你能在这里陪我一会儿，就好了。”

Greg点点头：“只要你想让我待在这，我就不会走的。”

Mycroft把头靠在Greg的肩膀上：“谢谢你。”

Greg用胳膊搂住他，他们一起坐在那里，听着机器发出的声音。Greg亲吻着他的头发，看着Sherlock的胸膛起起伏伏，稳定的动作让他感到安慰。

他们就这样坐了很长时间。

突然，Mycroft开口了。“我21岁的时候，就离开了大学校园，直接进入了国家安全局。四年之后，Sherlock进入大学，同年我去了美国。我应该意识到他无法令人喜欢的能力会使他过得多么艰难。你这样的人是很罕见的，Greg。Sherlock能容忍你，而且不仅如此，你也愿意容忍他。你还会鼓励他。但是依然，即使拥有如此多的新机遇，他还是复吸了。我已经绝望了。”

Greg靠过去亲吻了他的脸颊：“我们会让他挺过去的。”

“如果他能醒过来的话。”

“他会醒过来的，Mycroft。”

“我也希望自己能有你这样的自信。即使他醒不过来，那又怎么样呢？他只会给他自己、给他身边的每个人带来痛苦。我真希望我能做到不在乎。”

“你不是那个意思。”Greg说。

“我是。”

Greg摇了摇头：“没有人会想要失去感情的。”Mycroft一言不发，但是他至少还在用手抚摸着Greg的指关节。“我的肚子都在叫了。让我去给我们俩找点吃的，好吗？”

Mycroft点了点头。

“你想吃什么？”Greg问。

“我不想吃。”

“你得吃点东西。”

Mycroft叹了口气：“上帝才知道这家医院眼里的‘正常食物’会是什么样子。你吃什么，我和你吃一样的就好。”Greg捏了捏他的手，然后放开他，亲吻着他的前额。他走到门口。“Greg？”

Greg转过身：“怎么了？”

“来一杯咖啡？”

Greg勉强露出一个笑容，点了点头。“我尽快回来。”他离开房间，跟着医院里的标志走到了咖啡机那里。几个小时以前就已经停止提供热食了，但是还有几种三明治和水果可供选购。他买了一些，还有几份报纸，然后从咖啡机那里拿了咖啡。

Mycroft依然坐在他离开时的那个位置。“很抱歉这里的咖啡都是便宜货。”Greg一边递给他纸杯和三明治一边说道：“现在只有这些了。”

“谢谢你。”

Greg看着他。他看起来状态似乎有点超然，就像眼中已经空无一物似的。他看上去如此迷失，让Greg觉得有点害怕。他在观察着，但是又不能真正消化眼前发生的事情。Greg唯一能做的就是坐在他身边，希望自己的出现能够稍微扭转事态。他只希望自己能给他带来某种形式的安慰。

“Sherlock第一次吸毒的时候我正在美国。”Mycroft吃完了三明治，又开口说道：“我想可以说那时候他已经几乎完全不在我的控制范围内了。我第一次参与到某个涉及重大国家安全威胁的事件中。我们正身在美国处理这个问题。”

Greg点点头，握紧了他的手。

“我们设计了一个计划。但是没有按照计划中的那样达到效果。有人制造了一个代价惨重的错误，一个CIA特工用生命为这个错误买了单。这名特工和我有很亲密的关系。”

Greg看向他。他很震惊。Mycroft曾经和一个男人有过一段关系…而且那个人死了？怪不得轮到他的时候这么该死的困难。“你们在一起了吗？”

“严格意义上说不是。我们很亲密。但是那时候还太早了。”

“有多早？”Greg问。

“差不多两个月。但是我发现自己回到英国的时候会觉得艰难。他是那种让人忍不住会向他靠近的人。”Mycroft抿了抿嘴唇，看着Sherlock。“我一直都没意识到Sherlock做了什么，直到他进医院的那天。我向我自己保证，绝不能让这种事情再发生。”

“这不是你的错。”

“我早该知道的。我去上大学的时候Sherlock正好11岁，他过得很艰难。他发现自己很难能交到朋友。当我回家的时候，  
他也几乎不和我说话。他因为我的离开而愤怒。他觉得社交很困难，但是却很喜欢把自己的观点强硬的表达出来。”

Greg露出一个微笑：“听起来的确很像他。”

“我们已经别无选择，Greg。我们没办法让他从毒瘾中脱离出来了。”

“闭嘴。”Greg说。

Mycroft转过身对他皱起眉：“抱歉，你说什么？”

“我的意思是别这么该死的消极。他会醒过来的，我们也不是别无选择。我们会找到办法的。他已经很久没用过海洛因了，不是吗？所以我们只是需要找到新的方法整理好他的脑内存。他会好的。”

“你总是看到这个世界上那些好的方面。”

“而且我不能理解为什么你看不到。你每天看到的坏事和我看到的一样。但是这世界上也是有好事的。你自己也知道的。”

“我和我弟弟一起来过这里太多次了。”

“是啊，我知道。我只在他的生命中出现了两年，都已经见到过太多次这种情况了。但是这并不意味着我们就要因此而放弃。我们可以一起想办法。”

Greg抬头看着打开的门，Anthea拿着文件走了进来。“按照您的要求把这些带来了，先生。”她看着Greg：“嗨，探长。”她把文件递给Mycroft。“他怎么样？”

“情况稳定，无论这个形容词意味着什么。”

她点了点头：“Indigo计划正在按计划进行，先生。”

“谢谢你。我需要你每小时向我汇报一次情况。”

“好的，先生。也请让我知道他的状态。”说完这句，她离开了房间。

Mycroft打开其中一个文件夹，Greg拿起一张报纸。甚至不需要言语交流，Mycroft就把一支笔递给了他，Greg开始做填字游戏。他把一条腿搭在另一条腿上，开始做数独。

一小时之后，Mycroft开口道：“我忘了告诉你，我给DionMartin找了个律师。”Greg看着他，伸出手捏了捏他的肩膀：“谢谢你。这是我回到工作岗位上之后的第一份工作。为了这个案子写了不知道多少报告。”

“他运气很好。”Mycroft说道，然后回到自己的工作上。

Greg摇了摇他的肩膀：“我得出去走走，再拿杯咖啡。你还要咖啡吗？”

“不了，谢谢。”

Greg点点头，站起来。他看了一眼Sherlock，准备出去，但Mycroft的手突然碰了碰他的胳膊。Greg看着他。

Mycroft站起来，之后犹豫了一下，然后握住了他的手。

“我会陪着你的，好吗？”Greg告诉他。

Mycroft点了点头，Greg搂住他。他让Mycroft靠在自己胸口，他们的手紧握在一起。Greg吻着他的头发，支持着他。如果他真的破碎了，哪怕只有一点点，哪怕只有一秒钟，Greg都会在他的身边，把他重新拼凑完整。

他又听到开门的声音在身后响起，Greg稍微后退了一点，Mycroft的手依然握着他的手。

“哦，Myc。”女人喃喃着，Mycroft放开了Greg的手走向她。她穿着花色的上衣和牛仔裤。Mycroft亲吻了她的脸颊，和进门的男人握了握手。

“他情况怎么样？”穿着蓝色开襟毛衫的男人开口问道。Mycroft的父母，Greg意识到。他吞咽了一下，然后低头看着自己的脚尖。他根本不知道他们是不是知道自己的存在，更别提自己和他们的儿子的关系了。他意识到自己的脸热热的，满脸通红，就像他俩刚被人捉奸在床了似的。

“情况稳定，但是也仅限于此。”Mycroft说。

“比上次还要糟吗？”

“相差无几。”

“傻孩子。”Mycroft的母亲说，但是Greg知道她肯定不是认真的。她突然直视着Greg。Greg开口想说点什么（他也不确定自己是要说什么），但是正在这时Mycroft忽然转身看着他，然后朝他伸出手。Greg盯着他伸出的手，然后走过去握住它。

“这位是Greg Lestrade探长。”Mycroft说着，把他们的手指交缠在一起。Mycroft的母亲勉强露出笑容。“我想也是，”她说：“见到你很开心。”Greg点点头，微微皱着眉：“我也是。只是…我希望是在更好的情况下见到您。”

她点点头，Mycroft的父亲吻了吻她的头发，用手臂搂住她支持着她。“是的。”Holmes女士说道：“你让Sherlock受益不少，Myc告诉过我们。”

“Mycroft。”Mycroft更正着，看向Sherlock。

“我也不知道。”Greg说：“我试过了，但是我不知道自己能起到多大作用。”

她点点头：“我向你保证你做的相当完美。Mycroft，我想和医生聊聊。我们能去找他吗？”

“当然。”Mycroft说。他放开Greg的手：“我们很快回来。”

Greg点点头，看着他们离开。Holmes先生也对他露出一个笑容，坐在Mycroft之前坐的那个地方，把他的文件都放在地上。“Mycroft跟我们提到过你。”他说：“关于你之前都是如何和Sherlock一起工作的。”

Greg耸耸肩：“我努力过，没错，他和普通人不一样。他差不多把我所有的案子都解决了。嗯，不如说是只要是他感兴趣的那些案子吧。”

“很高兴能看到他做点有用的事情。我希望Sherlock能够生活在这个世界里面，而不是从世界之外去看这个世界。”

Greg点点头，也坐下来：“是啊。是啊，我知道。我想我只能说我们都在朝着这个目标努力。”

“Mycroft怎么样？”Holmes先生看着他，问道：“当Sherlock告诉我们他正在和人约会的时候，我十分震惊。”

“他…在这件事上有点挣扎。”Greg说：“在这件事发生之前，他很好。”

Holmes先生笑了，但是笑意未达眼底。“没有比我们的两个儿子更与众不同的人了。我本来都开始在想他这一生到底还能不能遇到属于他的另一半。我从没遇到过比他更有责任感的人。”

Greg点点头，不确定自己该说什么。他从来没从这方面想过Mycroft。就像工作和Sherlock都是他的责任，是他因为必须要做才去做的事情，而不是因为他自己想要做。

“我也希望我们是在更好的情况下见到你。”Holmes先生继续说：“我曾经希望Mycroft能有一天把你带来吃晚餐。”

Greg露出微笑：“我们是今天才刚刚确定我们是在一起的。”

Holmes先生大笑起来：“不知怎么的，这件事一点都没有让我感到惊讶。他们的母亲和我一起共进晚餐过大概30次之后，她才终于开口问我到底是什么情况。”

Greg笑了：“是啊，我们在这件事上周旋了有段时间。”

“我只希望这两个孩子能够快乐。”Greg看着他，看到他对自己露出一个意味深长的微笑：“也许我们距离完全的成功只有一半了。”

“我们会解决Sherlock的问题的。”Greg向他保证：“我们会想到办法。”

“我赞同。等他挺过这一关之后。”

Greg点点头：“是啊，没错，等他挺过这一关之后。”

十分钟之后，Mycroft和Holmes女士回来了，Greg站起身让她坐在自己之前坐的位置。

Mycroft把文件从地板上拿起来，对他父亲皱了皱眉，但是没说什么。“Greg，我们出去走走吧。”

Greg点点头：“嗯。”他跟着Mycroft走出门，走进家属休息室。他们曾经在这个房间里拥有一个未完成的吻。从那时候到现在发生了太多事情了。这令人感到有些困惑。日日夜夜在模糊不清中度过，每年亦是如此。他们坐在其中一个沙发上，Mycroft畏缩了一下。

“至高无上的主啊，这里的春天真是太可怕了。”

Greg点点头：“我知道。上次我们来这里的时候我就坐在这个地方。”Greg伸出胳膊：“快过来。”

Mycroft靠近他，靠在他身上，让Greg能拥抱住自己。Greg亲吻着他的头发，抚摸着他的肩膀。他闭上眼叹了口气，尽自己最大努力支持着Mycroft。

Greg低头看了看表：“好了，接下来我要这么做。我要先回家带换洗衣物之类的，我记得我那里还有那件你给我的黑色衬衫。关于这点很抱歉，我本来是想要早点还给你的。”

“没关系。”

“我会带衣服过来的，好吗?”Greg问。

Mycroft点点头：“谢谢你。”

Greg轻轻吻了他一下：“我不会回去很久的。”

他站起身，Mycroft抬头看着他：“我很抱歉。”他说。

“为什么？”

“为了所有这些事情。”

Greg摇了摇头：“无论如何我的选择都不会变。”

他露出一个微笑，然后走出房间，离开了医院。他拦了一辆出租车回家，从出租上下来之后一路跑着回到公寓，给自己和Mycroft都拿了衣服，还有牙刷。他不知道他们俩还要在医院等多久。

他重新跑下去回到出租车上，他们重新驶向医院。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg终于拎着袋子走进家属休息室，Mycroft正站在那里接电话，眼睛看着窗外。“马上提高他的安全等级。”他这样说着，完全是命令的语气。他看到了Greg。“就到这里吧。半小时向我汇报一次情况。这是绝对关键事项。”他挂掉电话：“Sherlock醒了。”

“哦感谢上帝，”Greg松了口气：“多久了？”

“十五分钟之前。”

“那他——”

“他的脑功能似乎未受影响。”

Greg点点头：“那就好，真是好消息。”他露出一个微笑，走向Mycroft，但是他脸上的表情让他停了下来。“怎么了？”

Mycroft的表情冷若冰霜，他用一种Greg从未见过的冷酷眼神看着他。他开口想要说话，但是很久之后都不知道该说什么。Greg想要走向他，可他还未迈出一步，就被对方伸手制止了。“结束了。”Mycroft说。

Greg皱起眉：“什么？什么结束了？”

“这件事从一开始就不该发生。”

Greg摇摇头，走向他。Mycroft是在说他们俩之间的关系。说他们不应该…他们不应该…“什么？不，不对，不要因为你害怕了就这么做。”

“我没有。”Mycroft冷冷的说。

Greg摇摇头。他的胸口感到一阵紧绷。“停下来，Mycroft。说真的，不要因为Sherlock复吸了海洛因把你吓坏了，就这么放弃。”

“这和Sherlock毫无关系。我没法给你你想要的东西。”

Greg朝他伸出手，但却没有去碰他的身体。他看着他的脸。那里什么都看不出。就像他刚刚把自己的脸变成了一面墙。就像他刚刚把自己的心彻底关上了。“Mycroft，看在上帝的份上你对我是有感觉的。”

“我没有。”

Greg感觉像是被匕首贯穿了胸口。“别对我说谎。你从没对我说过谎。别再说话了再好好想一想。”

“那是我犯错了。”

Greg吞咽了一下：“别这么做。”

“结束了。”

“还没有结束。”Greg嘶声说道。

“已经结束了。我们让这件事情开始就已经够愚蠢了。”

“Mycroft，看在上帝的份上你刚刚让我见了你的父母。”

“我知道。”

“那你为什么要这么做？”

“如果你能继续与Sherlock共事，我将不胜感激。”

“Mycroft——”

Mycroft走过他身边，走向门口。“就这样了，Greg。”

Greg抓住他的胳膊，死死盯着他。Mycroft的眼底闪现了一秒的暗影，然后重新变成了让人完全无法读懂的眼神。“你现在正在抛弃一件该死的好的事物。我很在乎你！”Greg挽留道。

“不，Greg。我现在是在结束这一切。”

“我们会解决问题的，不管到底是——”

Mycroft把手臂从他的禁锢中抽出来：“结束了。”他厉声说道：“现在，别再求我了。这很可悲。”Greg简直不敢相信他刚刚对自己说了什么。“你以为自己是谁？”

“再见，Greg。Sherlock的事情我会联系你的。”Mycroft走出门，重新进到了走廊里。

Greg只是站在那，呆呆的看着他离开。他盯着那扇门，看着它自己关上。他坐下来，皱起眉头。就像那样。一切就像是他预想的那样。Mycroft Holmes彻彻底底的关上了那扇门。而Greg多希望自己可以说他对此感到过哪怕有一丝的惊讶。


	34. 降至地面之前，坠落的感觉就像飞翔

2007年1月

Greg不知道自己在医院的那个房间里盯着窗外站了有多久。他只能感觉到一种怪异的麻木。他们花了那么长时间一起建立起来的东西，是怎么会在一次短短两分钟的对话之中毁灭的呢？

这也很令人迷惑。因为Mycroft不可能会伪造他的感情。那又是为什么一切会变化的这么快？中间一定发生了什么。Greg假设这件事情很可能是因为Sherlock，还有Mycroft的“责任”感。也许那人醒来之后说了什么话。

Greg想去看看Sherlock，为了自己，去看看Sherlock是不是又活蹦乱跳了。他想骂他是个傻瓜，然后告诉他以后苏格兰场见。但他却没有这么做，而是乘着夜班公交慢悠悠的回了家，读着旗帜晚报，自问他的生活是如何在短短几个小时之内翻天覆地狠狠的打了他一耳光。

他瘫倒在床上。他还拿着那个里面装有Mycroft的衬衣的袋子。他呻吟着，揉了揉自己的脸。

他感受到了一种出乎意料的莫名的失落之感。一种失败感，怀疑自己是不是哪个地方做错了。他有没有说什么不该说的话？

这也意味着，他们这短短一天的正式恋爱关系，是Greg曾有过的最短的一次恋爱。

Mycroft离开他的第二天早晨，Greg给他发了条短信。

 

短信 9:23am：只是问问你还好吗。

 

他下午去看了Sherlock，拿了不少他其实心里也知道那个人绝对不会吃的葡萄，还有从Sherlock的公寓里带来的一堆书，希望他还没把这些东西全部读过吧。

Sherlock从床上抬起头：“Mycroft把它结束了。”

“是啊，没错。”Greg说着，叠起胳膊坐在其中一个座位上：“你是怎么想的，又吸毒？”

“我忘了计算长时间脱离海洛因对我忍耐力的削弱量。我使用了常规用量，但是结果却令人惊讶。”

“令人惊讶…结果令人惊讶？”Greg气急败坏的说：“Sherlock，你差点踏进鬼门关了！”

“没错，但是我没有。”

“这不是重点。”

“所以，我们什么时候才能把Kirkcudbright的案子从Dimmock的手上拿回来？你一开始就不该放走这个案子。”

Greg对他皱起眉：“Sherlock。我们得谈谈。”

“我受够了，所以用了海洛因。只是用得太多了。你看，我还活着呢。自主呼吸。太无聊了。案子。快给我。”

“Sherlock。”Greg警告着。

“又怎么了？”Sherlock翻了个白眼：“我本来真不觉得你和Mycroft在一起的话会有多好来着。现在看来至少那样我只会得到一场说教，而不是两场。”

Greg叹了口气：“好吧。好吧。我不会对你唠叨什么了。你多吃点葡萄。”他把葡萄放在桌子上，Sherlock扬起眉毛。“至少假装你吃过了，行吗？”

“这有什么意义？”

“会让我感觉好点儿。”

“你和Mycroft总是有这种控制欲。”Sherlock抱怨着。

“我们能不能不提到Mycroft了？”

“我还以为你永远不会说这句话呢。”

Greg摇摇头：“我不明白，Sherlock。我们明明很好，然后突然之间他就——”

“——哦上帝啊，请再给我注射一次海洛因，把我从这些愚蠢的废话里解救出来吧。”

“你知道吗，你他妈的差点吓死我了。我还以为你会死。所以，事实上，你现在应该听我说话。”

“最好不要。”Sherlock说。

“我们都会做一些并不愿意做的事情，Sherlock，这个世界就是这么运转的。”

“不包括我。我只做想做的事。”

“你是例外。”

“相当正确。Lestrade，要么给我个案子要么就走吧。”

“我现在没有案子可以给你。”

Sherlock指着门：“那我建议你离开。我不想和你聊天。”

Greg怒视着他，但还是站起身，把葡萄朝他的方向推了推：“吃掉这些。每一个葡萄粒都要吃。”

他看到Sherlock翻白眼的样子，然后冲出了房间。即使当他生气到这种程度了，那也并不是真正的愤怒。上帝啊，Sherlock真烦人。

Greg去了商店，补给了自己的冰箱。他把这一天剩下的时间都耗在了家里，看电视上的脱口秀。他在晚上11:47上床睡觉之前看了看手机。Mycroft并没有回复他的短信。

他上了床，关上灯。他已经开始想念他了。而且他所想念的并不是性。而是有他在身边的感觉。是听着他今天又要去哪个联邦国家，或是Mycroft又发现自己身处在哪个荒谬的能够拯救世界的会议之中。是让他露出微笑——那个花了自己很长时间才找到的真诚的笑容，但是这一切都是值得的，因为当这个笑容出现的时候，可以胜过世界上的一切。

可是所有的这些都已经结束了。

说是顽固也好，Greg无论如何都不想要去求他了。他不打算去恳求他让自己重新回到他身边。如果Mycroft Holmes说结束了，那么就结束了。就这样，很好。

——————————————————————————————————

两周之后，Sherlock出院了，又一次恢复了一如往常的急躁和任性风格。过去的一周里他每天都光顾苏格兰场，从Greg的桌上扫荡文件，肆意翻看，闷闷不乐的抱怨着那些案子都是多么的无趣，然后飞快的离开现场。

他用Sally说话的方式做出过几次评论，但是多数时候她都用一个瞪视作为回应。

Sam Brockhurst，一个过去没怎么和Sherlock相处过的人，认为Sherlock能够对他昨晚“一起鬼混”的两个不同的女人都分析得头头是道这一点简直让人发疯。Sherlock显然没有意识到Sam的尴尬度已经接近临界值了，因为Sam立即给他在后背上狠狠来了一下。

Greg只能无奈地把脸埋进手心里，希望能有个地缝把自己吞下去，然后把他喷到月球上或者其他更远的地方去，这样的话所有人都可以闭嘴了。

他看着电脑屏幕，打开了草稿箱。那里躺着三份未发送邮件，收件人都是Mycroft。他把三份草稿都打开，试图找出其中哪一个发出去比较有意义。

 

致：Holmes，Mycroft  
主题：衬衣  
嗨，  
你的衬衣还在我那里，你愿意的话我可以找时间给你送过去。  
此致，  
Greg。

 

致：Holmes，Mycroft  
主题：嗨  
嗨，  
只是想问下你还好吗。  
此致，  
Greg。

 

致：Holmes，Mycroft  
主题：  
嗨，  
你还好吗？我认为我们应该谈一谈。你怎么看？  
Greg。

 

Greg呻吟着，把所有的邮件都删了。这太愚蠢了。反正又不是说他很想要这段关系继续下去什么的。他们到底都做了些什么？他们一直都只是在做爱，混日子，假装他们之间还会有所谓的未来似的。这本来就无法长久，还不如早早地就这样结束。

——————————————————————————————————

三天之后，Greg终于有案子可以给Sherlock了。他开车带他去了犯罪现场。

马路对面，两个穿着西服的男人在交谈。Greg认出了左边那个男人。过去的一周他一直都在犯罪现场附近徘徊。不过通常情况下是个金色发髻，嘴唇抿紧的女人陪着他。

今天还出现了第三人，就在他们的左侧，在讲电话。

“那个多出来的安保人员最好是为了你而不是我才出现的。”Greg挖苦的对Sherlock喃喃着：“因为我对Mycroft干涉我的生活这件事情已经烦透了。我们已经不在一起了，他应该躲远点。我能照顾好我自己。”

“我们的想法出奇的一致。”Sherlock说。（译者脑洞：好想翻成同一个世界，同一个梦想啊…）

“好吧，他们都应该滚开。我又不是小孩。我不需要他的保护。”

“你应该亲自告诉他。”

“我很可能这么做。”Greg这么说着，叠起胳膊，心中清楚他其实绝不会这么做，因为如果这样的话，他就必须要真的拿起电话打给Mycroft了。可是他非常不愿意打给他。

如果Mycroft认为他尝试着去“求”他是很可悲的行为，那他绝不会用行动去证明这一点。假装自己不在乎显然会是个更好的选择。

——————————————————————————————————

Mycroft把Greg压到墙上，低头亲吻他的脖颈。“我们可以逃亡到城堡变成鬼魂。”Mycroft说。Greg只是点点头，融化进他的触碰之中。

Greg醒来的时候欲望硬着。他希望自己能够永远忘记Mycroft Holmes这个名字。他希望自己醒来的时候不会感觉Mycroft温热的身体紧贴着自己——然后意识到这一切都不是真的。

——————————————————————————————————

2007年2月（注:2007年2月的内容有探长与女角色sex的一点描写，不适者注意避雷，可以直接跳到3月的部分去看_(:зゝ∠)_）

Greg对着手机屏幕皱起眉。上面显示的是一个未知号码。“Lestrade。”

“Greg，我是Caroline。”

他叹了口气。他知道她为什么打来电话。“嗨。”

“哈啰，你还好吗？”

“我很好，谢谢你，你呢？”

“我也很好。忙得要命。压力很大。下周就是婚礼了。说到这个，你还没回复我的邀请函呢。”

Greg做了个鬼脸：“是啊，抱歉，我不——”

“你要来。”

“Caroline，我不会去的。”

“我有很多单身的朋友。”

Greg呻吟着：“我才刚刚从一段关系中走出来。”

“又多了一条重回战场的理由。为了接待会也要来吧。到时候会有喝不完的免费酒，你可以彻底喝醉，然后忘掉一切。求你求你求你，我真的想让你在场。”

“为什么？”

“因为。因为，我就是想。你不能对一个快结婚的女人说不，Greg。这是个充满压力的时间段。”

“好吧。好吧，我会在晚餐后的酒会过去的。但是我不会去晚宴。”

“好。那晚上8:30见。”

“好的。到时见，Caz。”

“婚礼上见！再见！”

她挂掉了电话，Greg叹了口气，走向衣柜的方向，去看他有没有什么到时候能穿的。

——————————————————————————————————

两天之后，Greg没精打采的摊在座位上喝着他今晚的第七杯啤酒。有几对儿人在跳舞，一些小孩子在跑来跑去。Caroline正和她的新丈夫一起站在蛋糕旁边。

一个杏黄色头发、穿着黑色连衣裙、踩着高到离谱的高跟鞋的女人走过去和那对新人聊起天。Greg皱起眉看着她。他叹了口气，然后看了看表。一喝完这杯酒马上就走，他这样决定着。还要在走之前多吃点鸡肉。它们真的味道不错。

他回头看了看房间。那个女人也扭过头正好看到他，Greg很快移开了视线。他又重新回头瞥了一眼。她正在和Caroline热烈的交谈着。基督啊，她长得真美。即使被酒精模糊了头脑，起码这点他还是能看出来的。

十五分钟后（在此期间他没盯着她看太久），Greg走到自助餐桌那边拿了点鸡肉放在盘子上。

“那么，新娘那边还是新郎那边的？”一个女声问道。Greg转过头，看到那个穿着黑色连衣裙的女人看着他。她微微歪头，脸上带着玩味的微笑。

“新娘。”Greg说。

“你的亲戚还是朋友？”她有一种温和的西方国家口音，一边问一边顺手拿着菠萝和奶酪。

“不，前夫。”

“哦。哎呦。”她眨了眨眼。

Greg笑起来：“没关系的。我过来只是因为她承诺这里有免费啤酒。”

女人也大笑起来，举起酒杯：“哦，我知道那个套路。我是Jane。也是新娘这边的。我们曾经是同事。”

“我是Greg。在学校吗？”

“是的。你现在和谁在一起吗？”

Greg大笑着，惊讶于她进展的超前：“没。刚刚分手。”

“嗯，我猜我比较幸运。”她说。

Greg看着她：“是吗？”

“有可能。”她说着，喝完葡萄酒，带着灿烂的笑容看向他。她一定看到他皱眉了，因为她大笑着解释起来：“好吧。刚刚你一直在注意我。我看到你了。婚礼也很令人觉得没意思。我从来都没怎么喜欢过他们。而且我讨厌跳舞。”

Greg笑了：“我也讨厌跳舞。”

她走向一张桌子，Greg发现自己跟上了她。“那，所以你是一个人来的？”

“是啊，没错。”

“你是特别勇敢还是特别自信？”

“都不是。”Greg说。

她点点头：“好吧，那我知道了。”她咬住嘴唇，看着在慢歌响起时走向舞池的人们：“你单身多久了？”

“大约一个月。”

她点点头：“糟透了的分手？”

“是啊，相当糟糕。”

“我也是。他想要孩子。我不想要。那么，你最近的一段关系是怎么结束的？”她问。

“根本没有一点头绪。”

“嗯。好吧。”他们沉默的坐了一会儿。然后她一边喝完酒杯里的酒，一边说道：“这么问是有点唐突了。我本身就是个唐突的人。这是个毛病。”Jane转过身，看着他，直视着他的眼睛：“但是你想不想离开这个地方，到你家去喝一杯，然后来一发？”

Greg睁大了眼睛：“什——什么？”

“我知道。唐突。人们总是因为这个责备我。但是我觉得你真的很好看。而且我是单身，你也是单身。而且我知道你也觉得我够火辣。再说了，这样的话我们就不用浪费好几个小时的时间在这个地方，然后我再试着假装出一副迷人的样子来勾引你了。倒不是说我不够迷人。但是现在，我真的不太想伪装自己。”

Greg犹豫了一下，看了他一眼。她很有魅力。也许有点超出他的预期了。“那我们就喝一杯吧，然后看情况，行吗？”他问。

“啊，真是个绅士。”她大笑着，Greg伸手帮她站起来。“你这个明星，你住哪？”

“Pall Mall附近。”

“哦，很好。那你是做什么的？”

“我是苏格兰场的探长。”他一边解释一边扶着她往门口走。

“不会吧。这真是太性感了。手铐那些？”

Greg大笑起来：“是啊。”

“嗯。好吧，我有一个想法。”她对他眨眨眼。

Greg忍不住笑出声来。她也笑起来，他们一起走进一辆出租车。从她的自信满满看来，她似乎并没喝醉。Greg希望自己不是在占人便宜。

她在出租车里坐在他身边：“那么，你又是什么时候跟Caroline分开的？”

“一年前的十一月。”

“该死，她变得挺快啊。”

“恩，”Greg皱起眉：“她和他在一起的时间要比这个早。”

“哦上帝啊，她偷情？”Jane的眼睛睁大了：“真的？Caroline？她看起来那么天真无辜。我真是惊呆了。”

“我也是。”Greg承认。

“这次婚礼服务完善。”Jane说：“就是有点无聊。”

“我只是为了喝酒去的。”

Jane大笑起来，眼睛闪闪发光：“一个追逐本心的男人。”

Greg刚关上门打开灯的一瞬间他们就吻在了一起。一开始的五分钟都是在犹豫试探中缓慢度过的，直到他发现自己的胳膊搂住她，把她带到了卧室。她用腿环住他的腰，发出柔软的欢愉之声。

再一次和女人发生性关系，只有一开始的两分钟有点不熟悉以及怪异感，然后Greg的身体就完全记起了该怎么做。

他们搂在一起睡着了。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg因为脑袋里的嗡嗡作响而呻吟。他看向自己的右边，看到了另一个枕头上姜色的头发。

她发出醉醺醺的迷惑的哼哼。“我为什么要喝酒？”她呻吟道。她转了个身，面朝他。她的妆乱了，头发乱糟糟的堆在头顶。但是她露出了一个微笑，在被子底下伸了个懒腰。“我能不能用下你这里的淋浴？”她问。

Greg点点头。“当然。我希望能给你找到牙刷或者是——”她下了床，裸着身体走出了房间。Greg用目光一路追随着她，目不能移。“——或者是，你知道。类似的东西吧。”

她弯下身来拿起手提包，从里面拿出一个牙刷然后举起来朝他晃了晃。“我可不打没有准备的仗。”她对他露齿一笑，然后走进了浴室。

Greg只能无奈地摇摇头。好吧，她跟Caroline和Mycroft都毫无相似之处。对于一夜情来讲，这点印象就够了。

她围着一条毛巾重回他的视线，头发在头顶的位置标准的扎了一个圆发髻。“是啊，我知道，头发看起来挺神经病的。抱歉。我会在十分钟之内从你的生活范围里消失，只是让我先穿个衣服。”

“你想吃点东西吗？”Greg一边问一边下床。

“哦我的上帝啊，真的吗？”

“是啊，真的。”

“你绝对是个大明星。太棒了，食物什么的太棒了。还有咖啡。我会为了咖啡去杀人的。当然了，我不该在一个警察面前说这个。你知道，杀人之类的那些。”她大笑起来。

Greg摸了摸脑袋。喔。他穿上一件睡袍，她跟着他走出房间，依然在不停的说：“你知道吗，人们通常都不会在一夜情之后还给你吃的。一般都会很尴尬，然后他们会表现的像在说‘嗯，你赶快走’这样。作为被踢出去的那个人实际上还挺好的。你可以永远直接跑掉。可是有的人总是在现场待太久。”她做了个鬼脸：“我现在就在这么做不是吗？可你却是这么的有礼貌，这真的很甜。”

Greg大笑着开始烧开水。她坐在餐桌旁边看着他。“你真的相当火辣，你知道么？”她说：“即使是明显的宿醉情况下。”

Greg低下头给他们俩都倒上咖啡。她对他咧嘴一笑，接过一盘吐司。她跟着Greg走进客厅，坐在沙发上。

Greg打开了电视，她笑起来：“噢，别换台。”她说。他对她笑了笑。

“好了。”他无法相信他们一起坐在那里一边吃吐司一边看电视里的《猫和老鼠》会如此自然。

她把餐具放回厨房里，又进到Greg的卧室，十分钟后穿好连衣裙踩着高跟鞋出来了。她的头发还湿着，也没有化妆，但是看上去毫不拘束。这倒是令人有耳目一新的感觉。

“嗯，遇见你很高兴，Greg。”她一边走向门口一边说：“不，别站起来了。感谢你给我一个美好的夜晚。”她走到门口。之后停下来，转过身。“事实上。”她把手伸进包里拿出一张名片放在了门边的桌子上：“我要把这个留在这。如果你想要再来一次昨晚的浪漫或者一起吃次晚餐，就给我打电话吧。”她对他一笑：“期待收到你的来电，Greg。”她说：“昨晚真的很棒。”

她走出公寓，Greg目送她离开，惊讶的说不出话。

好吧，这可能是他第一次见到这么疯狂的单身女人。她有点古怪的迷人，以一种没法用语言描述的方式。而且在床事上也不错。

他被逗的一乐，关掉了卡通片，开始一边看新闻一边让自己从宿醉中解脱出来。

——————————————————————————————————

2007年3月

Greg和Sherlock跟着Brockhurst和Bullock走进一个公寓群。尸体在一栋巨大建筑的顶楼。

Ed和Sam首先走进了电梯，Sherlock紧随其后。Greg犹豫了一下，然后也站了进去。他先确保了自己站在门边，然后用一只手死死地扶着墙。自从他掉进泰晤士河那之后，他就再也没进过一次电梯，虽然他已经习惯了直面自己的恐惧，但是他一点都不喜欢这个过程。

当然他也不怎么喜欢楼梯。

“你确定你要乘电梯吗？”Ed把手悬在楼层按钮上面问。

Greg皱起眉：“为什么不呢？”

“你不是幽闭恐惧症？”

Greg盯着他。他确定自己除了Caroline和Mycroft没有告诉过别人这一点。“你怎么知道？”

“你生日那天告诉我的。”

“哦。”他那天晚上很醉，所以有可能曾经在某个时候提到这一点来着。Ed按下了按钮，电梯带着他们去向顶层。Greg闭上眼睛，试图想象出一个没有任何限制的巨大空间。脑海中，喷涌的水流冲向他的脸，他在身侧握紧了拳头。它该死的绝不会被一个电梯就这样打败。

Greg是第一个走出去的，他看向窗外，提醒自己我没事。他决定回去的时候一定要走下去。

他们一起走进公寓里。迎接他们的是一只兴奋的苏格兰梗狗和三只小狗崽，狗妈妈正一脸期待的看着他们。Sherlock熟视无睹的越过他们的位置走进公寓里。Greg跪下来把一只小狗崽抱起来，它在他怀里扭来扭去，Greg大笑起来。

Sam做了个鬼脸：“我的过敏真是该死的要命。今天剩下的时间我都要在喷嚏中度过了。”

小狗崽在Greg的脖颈下面找了个地方安定下来，Greg把它托在那里。

Anderson在一分钟之后走了进来。“所有人都离尸体远点。”他说：“还有来个人让这个该死的狗别再对着我挠了！”

Sherlock，当然了，根本就没有离尸体远一丁点儿。他倒是戴上了手套，然后开始更近的检查女人的脖颈。

“我要和他家的邻居谈一谈。”Ed说。

他离开了房间，把其他的狗狗全部赶到了卧室外面。Sam对Greg扬了扬眉毛，然后意有所指的瞅了瞅蜷缩在他臂弯里的那只小黑狗。“瞧瞧他啊！”Greg说着，抚摸着这只小狗。

“那样的话这只狗崽子的余生都要在噩梦中度过了。”Sam说着，开始四顾着房间，朝梳妆台走去。

“可能是自杀。”Anderson开口。

“错。”Sherlock喃喃着说。

Anderson叠起双臂：“Lestrade，我拒绝和他一起工作。”

Greg呻吟起来：“拜托，别表现的像个未成年似的，做好你自己的工作。”

“我是在做我自己的工作。”Anderson抗议道。

“做的不怎么样。”Sherlock继续说。

“他不是为苏格兰场工作的。他是个麻烦人物。”

“他也是个要命的天才。”Greg提醒他：“我们非得每次都进行一遍这种对话么？”

“呃，长官？”Sam说。

Greg看着他：“怎么了？”

“在你抱着一只小狗崽的时候，真的让人很难认真对待你说的话。”

Greg翻了个白眼。该死的地狱啊。“忽视这个小狗，跟我说说这个死掉的女人怎么了。”

Anderson开始绕着她转圈：“可能是自杀——”

“——不对！”Sherlock重申道。

Greg叹了口气，给怀里的小狗调了调姿势。它不安的看了他一眼，然后把头靠在了他肩膀上。

“看看她脖子上的痕迹。”Sherlock说：“压力集中在右边，但是绳子造成的淤青都在左边。她在被勒住之前就死了。”

“还有什么可以告诉我的？”Greg问。

“最近刚离婚，两个，不，三个月之前。她是一名电工，但是最近出现了工作危机。比起自己来说，她更为她养的狗而自豪，经常让它们参加比赛。”

Sam举起了一张狗狗的照片，脖子上戴着花环：“我想这个可以证明这一点。”他说。

“他瞎编的！”Anderson抗议道。他们都盯着他。

“我只是认真观察我周围的一切。”Sherlock说完，从床上跳下来。他走出房间，把其他的狗重新放回卧室。Greg跟着他走出去，依然把小家伙抱在怀里。他听到Sam在卧室里打喷嚏的声音。Greg跟着Sherlock走进厨房里。

“有什么发现么？”Greg问着，把小狗放在地面上。它在他脚边坐下来，就像是在服从自己的主人。Greg低头凝视着他。他有点希望自己能够养着它了。至少他可以只是把小狗放在家里，喂养它，偶尔带它去公园跑两圈，它就永远不会抛弃他。

Sherlock开始研究壁橱，在厨房里走来走去。他摇摇头。“这里什么都没有。”Greg跟着他重新走到起居室，他开始检查房门。“没有闯入的迹象。”

Sherlock在十分钟之后离开了，临走前他宣称自己已经看到了他需要的所有东西，很快就会得出结论。

——————————————————————————————————

两个小时之后，Greg打着呵欠走向办公室。令他惊讶的是，Sally正穿着牛仔裤和毛衣坐在她的办公桌上面。“Donovan。我还以为你在休假。”

她看了看他，笑了：“我是在休假。但是我家的锅炉坏了，家里冻死人。而且我需要洗澡。所以就过来暖和一下，顺便拿Ed家的钥匙。”

Greg一边大笑一边走进自己的办公室。看到他们的关系变得这么亲近真的很好。至少他们俩之中有一对儿进展的还不错。“既然你在这儿的话，欢迎你帮我做那些纸质报告，愿意做多少都不限量。而且如果你需要的话，我这里还真是有不少手巧的男人。”

Sally也笑了：“那真是太棒了。谢了，头儿。”

Greg坐在电脑桌前面。他找出需要填的电子表，填好之后打印出来。他听到敲门声，抬头看到是Dimmock。Greg示意他进来。

“嘿，Lestrade。”

“好啊，怎么了？”

“把Kirkcubright那个案子带来给你。”Dimmock说。

“太棒了。谢谢。”

Dimmock把文件放在桌子上，开始朝门口走。他在一半停下来，转过身。“你知道的，我和Carter已经把这个案子看了个底儿朝天。里面有太多空白了，Lestrade。这不全是你的错。但是里面肯定丢了些东西。显然是几个月之前被情报局拿走的。差不多是你把这些东西交给我们的那段时间。不止是从纸质文件里被抽走了，电脑数据库里的也丢失了。”

Greg皱起眉：“什么？”

“是啊。还有一件事，为什么没有人去Kirkcudbright家里查一下Moran？”

“他们去查了。”Greg眉头皱得更深：“Edmund Bullock去的。我还让他带你去来着。”

Dimmock摇了摇头：“我完全不知道。我上周给Kirkcudbright太太打了电话去问。没人去过那。”

“可是Ed说她告诉他Moran几个月之前就不在Kirkcudbright那里任职了。”

“没这种事，Lestrade。根本没有。”

Greg眉头紧锁着，Dimmock离开房间，他开始翻阅文件。

他回想起那一天，他和Sherlock——或者不如说是只有Sherlock——想到了‘Seb’和‘Sebastian Moran’之间的联系。然后Sherlock意识到Sebastian Moran在Hadrian Kirkcudbright家做过监控保安，而且是杀人凶手。

“我会去Kirkcudbright家看看。”Ed那时候是这样说的。这个想法在那时看来似乎是个不错的注意。也是个能让他们在继续在仓库那边找寻他的踪迹的同时，去查看他是不是还在Kirkcudbright家工作的好方法。

但是Ed根本就没去，显然如此。是疏忽？分心了？为什么他没有像Greg安排的那样去找Dimmock和他一起去？Greg揉了揉脑袋，Sherlock这时候走进了他的办公室。

“终于。”Sherlock说着，拿起Kirkcudbright案的文件。他看着Greg，眯起眼睛：“发生了什么？”

“Edmund Bullock没有去过Kirkcudbright家，”Greg告诉他，依然无比困惑：“我们意识到那就是Moran的那天。他说他会去，但是他没有。”

Sherlock盯着他：“噢。”

Greg看着他：“怎么了？”

Sherlock睁大了眼睛。他把文件放在桌子上，然后从办公室冲出去进到主办公区。Greg从椅子上跳起来跟上他。

“MORnetwork是什么它又是为什么追着我哥哥不放？”Sherlock咄咄逼人的问着，直指着Ed。

Edmund从电脑屏幕上抬起头，对他皱起眉：“你他妈说什么呢，Holmes？”

“是你把Lestrade撞进了泰晤士河。”

Ed大笑起来：“你绝对是个疯子。”

“哦我的上帝啊。”Sally说：“你绝不会仅仅满足于只是进到这里来然后还表现的像个十足的混蛋而已的，事实上你还会控诉我们杀掉了我们的头儿。”她怒极反笑。

“他没杀掉他，Lestrade又没死。”Sherlock说：“但是起码他试过了。为什么？谁想要他死?”

“Sherlock，等等——”Greg开口。

“Bullock知道你的有闭恐惧症，是因为他听到你告诉Mycroft了。他听到你告诉Mycroft，是因为他才是你风衣里那个监听器的源头。事实上，他是亲自把那个监听器装进去的，自从Donovan升职到比他还高的职位，另外他被MORnetwork雇佣之后。现在快回答我MORnetwork是什么东西？”

Ed摇摇头大笑起来：“我不知道你在说些什么。”

“你当然知道。我很惊讶他们居然一开始就雇用了你。”Sherlock一边说一边皱起眉：“Moran追求精确，显然是个狙击手，他很小心。对于一个秘密网络来说，他是个完美的雇员。可你是个软弱无能的警察。即使如此他们还是相信你，让你来监视Lestrade并且执行杀害任务？这个犯罪网络没有这么蠢。他们知道你会犯错。哦，在你提到Lestrade的幽闭恐惧症的时候你就犯了个大错。”

“也可能是你啊。显然，你也知道他的幽闭恐惧症。”Ed指出。

“对我来说这一点太明显了。Lestrade办公室里，以前办公桌在的地方还有白色的斑块痕迹，因为他动过桌子的位置，这样他才能正好看到最佳的逃生路线。他在自己家的公寓都从来不搭电梯。”

Sally叠起手臂：“Holmes，你是个蠢货。Ed什么都没做过。他是个警察。”

Greg靠在墙上。这一切都疯狂又荒谬。不过，不过即使是这样，他却发现自己在这个问题上依然是站在Sherlock这一边的。“他没有去Kirkcudbright家。”Greg说：“为什么不去？”他问着，转向Ed：“我让你去的。我告诉你去找找能找的关于Moran的线索，可你没有。你也没有像我说的那样去找Dimmock。”

“我去了。”

“不，你没有。”Greg重复道。

“他去了。”Sally抗议道：“后来他还跟我说过，Moran早就走了。”

“他根本就没去过。”Greg又说了一遍。

Sherlock摇摇头：“你犯了个错误，Bullock。一个大错。MORnetwork知道你会这样。他们想要Lestrade发现你做了这些。现在，谁让你来杀他的？”

“我不知道是谁把目标定在Lestrade身上的，”Ed怒视着他：“我只是做了我该做的部分。”

“做的不怎么样。”Sherlock哼唧着。

Greg皱起眉：“真的是你。”背叛感忽然击中了他。当他回想起当时他所感受到的恐惧，之后的几周他经历的无休无止的噩梦，愤怒开始在他的血管里沸腾。

Ed刻薄的大笑着：“当然是我了。”

Sally站起来，从桌子开始慢慢的后退，站到Greg身边。Greg想要朝她伸出手，告诉她一切都会好起来的。可他却没有这么做，而是看着Ed的脸，还有他毫无歉意的笑容。

Sherlock哈哈大笑：“哦，你真的是他们的一员，不是么？你把我们所有人都愚弄了，恭喜你。”

“闭嘴。”Sally对Sherlock骂了一句，然后转向Ed：“你说是你到底是什么意思？”

Ed没有看着她，只是继续看着Greg，眼神阴暗：“你那时候应该给我升职的，Lestrade。”

“Sally，你还真知道怎么选男人。”Sherlock喃喃着，翻了个白眼。

“闭嘴，Sherlock。”Greg怒气冲冲的说。

“如果你肯花上一丁点儿精力去注意，几个月之前你就该发现了。”Sherlock继续喋喋不休。

“闭嘴，Sherlock。”

“Lestrade。”Ed开口了：“我有口信要带给Mycroft Holmes。”Greg盯着他。他知道Mycroft的事。

Greg吞咽了一下：“什么口信？”

“Indigo计划。”

“Indigo计划他妈是什么东西？”

“噢，他没有告诉你？”Ed残忍的笑着：“真是个大惊喜啊。那你记得告诉他就行了。看看会发生什么。”

“不如你在因为谋杀罪被逮捕之前先跟我好好讲讲这到底是什么？”

Ed只是大笑着：“我可不知道那是什么。但是你男朋友知道。而且你男朋友愿意为了它而把你当做靶子。真遗憾你没死啊。本来你一死我还挺有希望升职的。”

Greg冲向他，胳膊向后扬起，准备狠狠揍他一下，给他个巴掌，但是Sam Brockhurst把他拖了回来。Carter从房间的另一端冲了进来，带着两个警务治安员。“他们要逮捕他。”Sam小声说着，把Greg拉回去：“我叫他来的。”

Greg怒视着Ed的时候眼中一片血红。Greg想要把他这张平庸无能的脸给他妈的揍成饼。

Sally已经大步走到了房间的另一端，看着窗外。她的肩膀在颤抖。Sherlock看着这一切，茫然而自鸣得意的笑着。Greg也想给他来一拳。

Carter给Ed戴上了手铐，Ed到了这时候还在笑。神经兮兮的笑容，让Greg从内心感到震撼。一直以来。居然就在他的眼皮底下。他又一次想去揍扁他，Sam使劲拉着他：“Lestrade，这不值得。”

“该死的当然值得，这蠢货他妈想杀了我。”

“我们会因为这个把他关进牢里的。”

Greg怒气冲冲的死盯着Ed的后背，看着他一路被Carter带到审讯室。他想跟上去，可是他是证人，而且即使事情都到了这种地步，他还记得该有的流程。Sam放松了对他的束缚，Greg把自己挣脱出来，冲向办公室。Sherlock在他身后大喊着。

“Lestrade！杀掉那个养狗女的是偷掉一只小狗的人。厨房里面有五个碗，但是家里只有四只狗。你要找的是一个偷了纯种苏格兰梗小狗崽的人，那人家里肯定有热衷炫耀的传统。那就是你要的凶手了。”

Greg快走到门口的时候停了下来。他花了一秒钟的时间想明白了Sherlock刚刚告诉他的是什么，然后咆哮着走进门，狠狠的把门摔在了身后。

他抓起电话给Mycroft打过去。

“Mycroft Holmes。”

Greg甚至都没再为他的声音而沉醉了。这可是他两个月都没听到的声音。他一直渴望听到的声音，可是现在他却对这个声音充满了怒气。Mycroft现在没在这里对他来说还真是该死的幸运极了。“我们刚刚抓到了把我撞进泰晤士河的人。”Greg咆哮着。

“是谁？”

“Edmund Bullock。”

“你的警员。”

“是啊，他让我告诉你‘Indigo计划’。”电话对面是一片沉默。“Mycroft？你不打算跟我解释一下吗？解释一下我是怎么因为某个你参与的他妈的调查差点死掉的？”

“忘了你刚才听到的那些。”

“我自己手下的警员因为这个要取走我的命。所以现在，我肯定不会就这么忘了它。告诉我他妈的到底是怎么回事。”

“我不能。”

“我不在乎。你需要我签什么保密文件我马上签。”

“这不是你的战役。”

“它是！”Greg对着电话喊道：“不管你喜不喜欢，我都被牵涉到了。”

“不。你没有。我已经处理好了。别再提到这个计划的名字了。”Mycroft挂掉了电话。Greg狠狠的把电话摔上。

他凝视着办公室的玻璃窗外。他看着他手下的警察们站在那里无事可做，茫然四顾。他看到Sam Brockhurst将Donovan拉入一个拥抱。Sherlock早就离开了。

Greg重重的坐在椅子上面，看着他团队里的其他人。那里就像是战场，布满了震惊的、被背叛的警察的尸体。

在Greg的心中，没有任何痛楚比得上被背叛的感觉。

还有那种他有可能会不知怎么的就会让他们全都因此牺牲的无力感。他甚至都没能从自己手下的警员手上保护他们。而这件事会把Sally打击的体无完肤。


	35. 你我的一言一语仿若外交辞令

2007年3月

Greg回到家里，深知接下来的几周会极度漫长而艰难。他决定认真的想个行动计划来应对这个情况。他不得不承认，这一切都让他万分煎熬，不过其中最令他担心的还是Sally。Sally，她家里的锅炉坏掉了，还没办法洗澡，可她却在Greg鼓起勇气走出办公室之前就离开了苏格兰场。

Sam提出要载她回家，可她却断然拒绝了。现在，Greg打给她的每个电话都没有人接。

所以接下来几周的关键就在于一定要照顾好Sally。如果这次背叛伤害了Greg，那比起她的感受来说，Greg的感觉几乎微不足道。

——————————————————————————————————

上班的第一个上午，他任何工作都没做，而是去向上级和英国独立警方投诉委员会的行政人员们做了证人证词。其他那天在场的警员也都在做同样的事情。

Greg终于从一次会议上脱身，有望能够开始解决那些他自己没有牵涉其中的案子的时候，他看到了Sally。

“Donovan！”他喊她。她没有转身，但是他知道她一定听到了。“Sally！”

她在走廊里停下脚步，终于转过身。Greg走向她。“你做完证词了？”她问。

Greg点点头：“你呢？”

“也是。”

“你还好吗？”

“不。我一直失眠。我不明白是为什么。”

“我知道。我知道，感同身受。想去喝杯咖啡吗？”

她点点头：“恩。就我们俩吗？”

Greg露出笑容：“是啊，来吧。找一家咖世家之类的，比自助餐厅高级点的地方。我请客。”

Sally点点头，他们一起出门，朝着街角一家Greg记得的地方走去。他给他们俩各点了一杯咖啡，Sally找了张靠后的桌子。Greg把咖啡端过来。

“你想谈谈这件事吗，还是随便聊点别的？”他问。

Sally耸耸肩：“我也不知道。我整个上午都在说这件事。他们不停的问我是不是真的不知道他是叛徒。”

“Sally，我们都不觉得你是知情的。”

“我知道，但是我觉得我应该知情。你还记得我们俩是怎么在一起的吗？”

Greg皱起眉：“你让他搭顺风车回家？”

“没错。”

“Sal，我们中的任何一个都不会有理由仅凭这个就推断出真相的。我们已经想尽办法了。这根本就不合理。”

Sally叠起胳膊：“如果你肯认真和我谈谈的话，也许这一切会更加顺理成章。如果你告诉我有人往你的外套里放了监听器的话。”

“你是在怪我？”Greg问。

“有一点。”她说：“自从Sherlock Holmes出现之后，你就把我推开了，我已经受够了。要么你重新开始别再事事都隐瞒我，不然我就去申请调职。”

Greg皱起眉：“你是认真的吗？”

“当然。”

Greg喝了口咖啡，点点头：“我会知无不言。”他说：“言无不尽。让你能以此为依据做决断。不过也有些事情是我没有权利告诉你的。我们。不，我在这件案子上和安全情报局有些合作。”

Sally对他皱起眉：“情报局也牵扯进来了？”

“他们拿走了一部分Kirkcudbright案的相关文件，”Greg告诉她：“我只能告诉你这么多了。”

之后他把关于Kirkcudbright案他知道的一切信息都告诉了她。他告诉了她公共汽车站遇害的俄罗斯女人与珠宝店死去的男人之间的联系。他没有向她说明那个俄罗斯女人的身份，或是她和俄罗斯方面情报机关的联系，但是Sally很聪明，一点就透。不过即使她发现了那个女人的身份，Greg也知道她一定会保守秘密的。

Greg跟她讲到了MORnetwork——各个案件之间的联系。还有他对此完全一头雾水，根本不知道它到底是什么意思。

他没有说到Mycroft和这些案子之间的关系，但是他告诉了她，他们之间的关系已经结束了。如果要问Sally是什么时候开始重新对他敞开心扉的，那就是这个时候了。

“他说了什么？”Sally问。

“他只是，”Greg摇摇头：“他就只是突然变成了个彻底的混蛋。他真的很残忍。”

“发生了什么事情？”

Greg叹了口气：“Sherlock进医院了。”

Sally扬起眉毛：“为什么？怎么会这样？”

“吸毒过量。”

“他想自杀？”

“不，不。海洛因。”

Sally扬起眉毛，摇摇头：“他有毒瘾？”

“小声点。”Greg小心的四处看着。

“Lestrade，你知不知道自己在干嘛，居然让一个瘾君子来办案？你会让我们所有人惹火上身的！”

“他已经好多了。”Greg说：“直到那天复吸之前都还不错。他成瘾的时间还不长。”

“好吧，我猜你是说这样就没问题了，”Sally翻了个白眼：“你人太好了，知不知道？就像你有那种，一直都要照顾别人的疯狂的需求似的。恩，有些人根本就不值得你照顾。有些人就应该一个人待着。他就是这种人。他是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，所有人都讨厌他，即使是这样你还是一直都让他和我们一起办案。”

“他很有用。”

Sally叹了口气：“你瞧，我也知道这一点。但是这并不意味着我喜欢。”

“你会告诉别人吗？”Greg问。

Sally摇摇头：“忠诚，对吗？恐怕我们之间从不缺少这个。因为还记得我第一次办案的时候搞砸了，是你帮我抹平了这件事情。”

“你是个不错的警察，Sally。一名很优秀的警长。如果Sherlock没有提高我们的破案率的话，我早就揪着他的耳朵把他扔出去了。但是他是个不错的助力。”

“他会让你失望的。你太相信他了。我可一点都没觉得他会知错就改。”

Greg耸耸肩：“不过到目前为止他还没有让我失望。没错，吸毒是件遗憾的事情，但是我每次基本都有点心理准备了。”

“他有毒瘾。”

“他觉得世事艰难。”

Sally哼了一声：“世事艰难？他只是喜欢骗得别人团团转，然后去看别人的反应。”

“公平起见，总会有人对他的行为做出反应。”

“这个不能怪我们。”Sally说：“他总是把你最不想要他说出来的事情明明白白的公之于众。”

“我知道。”

“我现在没有更生他的气的唯一原因就是，要不是他的话，我们就没法发现Ed是有问题的了。因为还好是他发现了这一点。不然Ed会一直作为叛徒暗中监视我们。而我没有更生你的气的原因是，他居然想杀了你。所以，无论是因为什么原因——”

“——是因为我和Mycroft的关系。这一点我很确定。”

Sally看着他：“你差点被杀掉是因为你和Mycroft Holmes在约会？”

“是啊，我觉得是。”

“又是一条支持你离他远点儿的原因。如果他对你很糟糕，而且又是你差点被害死的罪魁祸首，我想你还是赶快翻过他这一页吧。”

“我在努力，”Greg说：“自从我们分手之后，除了昨天那次之外我们从没说过话。”Greg叹了口气：“我也不知道。我想得越多，就越觉得也许他和我分手是为了保护我。不过他本可以选择告诉我原因。但他却选择了成为一个冷血的混蛋，让我去讨厌他。”

“这样更好，”Sally说：“如果你能够讨厌和你分手的对象，那比起你依然爱他或是喜欢他要好的多。”

Greg看着她：“你爱Ed吗？”

她耸耸肩：“现在吗？我现在恨他恨得太厉害了，甚至都没法去回想我们在一起的时候是好还是不好。我已经受够了因为这事哭哭啼啼了。我不会再在他身上浪费一丁点儿的时间。他不配。”

“你会遇上对的人的，Sal。”

她点点头：“我知道。你也会的。”

Greg伸出手，捏了捏她的胳膊：“你绝对是个出色的警长，Donovan。你是我们之中最棒的一个。”

她看着他：“不。我的意思是，我是个好警长，对你也很好。但是你才是我们之中最棒的一个。是你把我们这个所有人都各有个性的队伍凝聚在了一起。我是说，你看看Sam这个人。他有时候会是个彻头彻尾的大男子主义者、不会看眼色的猪。但是你激发了他身上最好的那方面。当我们所有人都以为Ed是个没用的条子的时候——在他被雇去负责杀你之前——是你给了他自信。”Sally皱起眉：“你曾经让我失望过，Lestrade。一点点。你让我失望是因为你不信任我。你在案情上对我有隐瞒，而且也没有告诉我Holmes的毒瘾。而且直到你喝醉的时候，你都没有告诉我你和Mycroft真正的关系。我们过去的同事之情可不是这个样子的。”

Greg点点头，低头看着桌面。

“我信任你。”Sally说：“我相信你能做出正确的选择。为了外面来来往往的那些，在至爱之人被伤害的时候最依赖我们的人。因为他们才是唯一真正重要的人。”

Greg抬头看着她：“你是对的。”他说。

“我知道。”她笑了：“不许再有秘密了，就这么约好了？我们都是痛快人。我们得重新对彼此坦诚起来。我们总会有把事情搞砸的时候，但是当这种情况真的发生了的话，我们得告诉对方。”

Greg露出微笑，伸出手：“就这么定了。”

她笑着和他握了握手：“现在，我相信你有能帮我修好锅炉的手巧的好男人的联系方式？我今天早晨可能得借用Sam的淋浴了。还有我的上帝啊，你应该好好看看他那里。他家浴室里的壁橱里面有一整个部分，专门用来给来过夜的女人放洗漱用品。”

Greg大笑起来：“不会吧，真的？”

“真的！”她也忍不住哈哈大笑起来。

Greg和她一起笑着，然后看了看时间：“我最好回去工作了。一回办公室我就把联系方式发给你。”他站起来看着她：“Sal？”

“恩？”

“谢谢你对我这么诚恳。”

她点点头：“你也是。”

“你是我求之不得的好警长。”

“你也是个还过得去的头儿。”她对他一笑：“大多数时候是。”

Greg笑着走出了咖世家，感觉心情比今天早晨好多了。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg想尽办法，终于成功的在接下来的那一周让他队里的人齐聚酒吧。他们坐在那里一起喝了一夜，也许发出的噪音有点多，总之就是好好的放松了一下。

他面试了几个新警员。他们雇佣了Piper Romowicz警员，警察是她的第一份工作。苏格兰场的预算总算多了一点，所以他们也雇佣了另一名警员，Leon Henman。

不知怎么的，这给人的感觉有点像是他们终于从头再来了。

——————————————————————————————————

2007年4月

Mycroft打电话过来的时候，Greg正坐在办公桌旁边。Greg犹豫了一下要不要接起来。那是下午1：45，他一直沉浸在各种犯罪条款中享受着今日的平静。他今天的工作内容全都是案头工作，显然不是他钟爱的事务，不过他把收音机放在了办公室，而且一边工作一边还吃着自制的意面。他最不想做的事，就是在这个时候忍受和Mycroft的言语交锋。

但他还是接了起来。当然更多的是出于好奇是不是有什么事。都过了这么长时间了，现在MycroftHolmes居然给他打电话了？“Lestrade。”  
“我需要你的帮助。”

Greg翻了个白眼：“我很忙。”

“我需要你前往Pall Mall的第欧根尼俱乐部。”

鼓足所有勇气：“不。我也不是什么都听你的。”

“Greg。”

“看在上帝的份上别再对我颐指气使的了。我哪都不会去的。我在工作。忙着呢。”

“Greg。这件事事关重大。”

“我不在乎。”

“求你。”

求你。Greg握紧了拳头。他不得不承认，他开始有点感兴趣了。“好吧。好吧，这次要我去哪？”

“Pall Mall的StJames街。卡尔顿俱乐部过后几扇门就到。”  
“好吧。但是最好真的是重要的事情。因为如果不是的话，我永远都不会再接你的电话了。”

“明白。”

Greg挂掉电话，在这个行为中得到了一点莫名的快感。通常情况下，都是Mycroft先挂掉电话的。但现在不是了。

“我要出去一下。”他一边走出办公室一边对Sally说：“应该不会太久，如果有事找我就打电话。如果有案子的话，即使是那种你感觉我根本不会有一丁点儿兴趣的那种，都马上打电话给我。”

Sally笑起来：“你要去哪个地方居然这么无聊，让你什么案子都肯接？”

“开会。”Greg摇了摇头：“只是去开会而已。”

他把收音机开的很大声，一路开往Pall Mall。他在Bennett街找了个停车位，然后顺着St James街步行着，很轻易的找到了卡尔顿俱乐部。但是他来来回回走了好几遍，才终于找到了一块写着第欧根尼俱乐部的小牌匾，挂在一栋巨大的白色的房产前。他现在觉得仿佛Mycroft是要用这栋宏伟的建筑来恐吓他。

他敲敲门，一名警卫出现了。“我是来见Mycroft Holmes的。”Greg说。他出示了一下警徽。

警卫点点头，但是什么都没说。Greg被带进一个黑暗的房间，里面有不少长者坐在椅子上在看报纸或是看书。一片死寂。Greg一声不吭——不然的话那感觉肯定和在图书馆里尖叫是一个效果——被带向一扇巨大的棕色房门。它微微开着，Greg走进去，门在他身后关上了。

那里有三个暗棕色的椅子，围绕着一张桌子呈三角形放置。Mycroft是Greg见到的第一个人，他面对着门坐在那。

Mycroft，穿着深色的西装，抬起头看着他。他看上去神色不宁。Greg略微侧了下头，就注意到了Mycroft对面的椅子上坐着的另一个男人。Greg只能看到他的头顶，和浅金色的头发。

“请坐，探长。”一个美国口音慢吞吞的响起。他的手伸了出来，指着第三张空着的椅子。

Greg犹豫了一下，看着Mycroft。Mycroft朝那张空着椅子微微歪了歪头，Greg小心的走了过去。他坐下来，目不斜视的看着Mycroft，Mycroft一直在盯着那个金发美国佬。

Greg扭过头。那个美国人穿着休闲西装坐在那里，左手拿着一把枪，直直的指着Mycroft的头。

Greg吞咽了一下，飞速的分析着当前的状况。

“很高兴你能加入我们。”美国人露齿而笑（大概五十多岁的样子？）。他这样说着的时候，目光注视的依旧是Mycroft而不是Greg。Greg的眼神在他们俩之间闪烁了一下，然后看向了那把枪。

Greg想坐的放松一点，可他的肩膀却一直紧绷着。别急着行动，他告诉自己。他觉得Mycroft的性命好像就捏在自己手里。那个人慢慢地扭过头，开始看向Greg。他的手甚至一动都没动，依旧握着枪指向Mycroft。“现在，这不是很愉快吗？”他咧嘴笑了。

Greg咬住嘴唇，什么话都没说。

“那么，告诉我，探长。”美国人笑着：“你对Indigo计划了解多少？”

“一无所知。”Greg惊讶于自己的声音居然如此平静。

美国人笑容不减。“真遗憾。”他转而故意的，慢慢地把枪口换了个方向，指向了Greg的头。他把注意力转移到Mycroft身上。“那么来吧，Mycroft。我相信你对情况可是了如指掌。”

“是的，的确如此。”Mycroft平静的答道，从面前的桌上拿起一杯白兰地，喝了一口。Greg只能不可置信的盯着他。现在这种紧要关头他居然在喝白兰地？

“让我们给探长也倒一杯，不好吗？”美国人说道。

“不用了谢谢。”Greg说。

“Mycroft会乐意效劳的。”

Greg看着Mycroft倾身倒了三分之一杯的白兰地，放到了桌子上。之后把他自己和美国人的杯子都倒满了。眼睁睁看着Mycroft接受别人的指令有点超现实，Greg觉得这比想象中更令人不快。

“喝的愉快。”美国人笑了。

Greg皱起眉，拿起了玻璃杯。他试着去捕捉Mycroft的眼神，但他却没在看他。枪依旧牢牢地掌握在男人的手中。

“这是优质的白兰地。”美国人说：“年份足。”他看着Greg。“哦，我忘了。你不喜欢白兰地，不是吗探长。鄙人愚钝。如果我记清楚的话，我就会给你带威士忌过来了。虽然我想在目前的境地，你也没什么挑剔的权利。”男人笑了笑，又喝了一口酒：“你和Mycroft一起玩纸牌游戏的那天晚上，就喝了白兰地，不是吗？”

Greg产生了一股彻底的反感，但是他努力没有把这一点表现出来。这个男人窃听过他和Mycroft的对话，知道他们俩之前那些亲密时刻，这让他觉得恶心。

“真是令人好奇。”美国人继续说着，看着Mycroft：“我一秒钟都没想过你存在哪怕一盎司的人性。紧接着你就遇到了Lestrade探长。噢看看你为了他有了多少人性啊。听着你们两个人在沙发上缠绵的声音可真美妙。也是这个造就了今天，Mycroft。你有了弱点，我利用了它。我很好的利用了它。”

Mycroft看着房间对面，表情紧张，可是肢体语言显然还很镇定。“恭喜你。”他苦涩地说。

男人大笑起来：“是啊，当然要恭喜我了。这是我应得的。我花了很长时间才接近了你，Mycroft。我以为杀掉Hadrian Kirkcudbright就足以给你一个警告了。但是你并不关心别人的性命，不是吗Mycroft？”他忍俊不禁，又看向了Greg，枪支在手中微微动了一点方向：“嗯，直到出现这个人，我猜。你施了什么魔法，探长？你是非常擅长口交吗？噢一定是这样的。Mycroft属于干那个的时候不喜欢多话的类型。你，可是轮到你的时候，我听到他开口向你索求更多。也许你的床技没有我想象的那么好，来想想吧。都很少听到Mycroft的呻吟。他怎么回事，Mycroft？是他对你不够卑躬屈膝吗？”

Mycroft的表情毫无变化。Greg紧紧抿住嘴唇，肩膀在颤抖。他紧紧抓住了椅子扶手。

美国人只是继续笑：“他怎么样，Mycroft？我非常好奇。毫不小巧，又臭又硬的条子。他是跪下来求你了吗？他有没有求你干他干得再用力一点？你们俩都这么常规守旧真是太令人遗憾了。总是在卧室那种我听不到的地方才肯做爱。放松点啊，伙计们。外面的世界那么大呢。”

“我们已经不在一起了。”Greg叠起胳膊，喃喃着。男人看着他。

“哦？为什么？”

“他对我没有感情。你一开始的时候说对了。他从来都不信感情那一套。”Greg看着Mycroft。我不是这个意思，他想说出来，可他还是保持着冷酷的声音继续道：“从一开始。他就没有人性。他只是很善于伪装。”

男人重新坐回到椅子上。他朝着Greg微微歪头：“他离开你了？”

“是。”

“为什么？”

“因为他对我没有感情。他喜欢的只是性。”

“你被伤到了？”美国人问。

“当然。”Greg说道。至少这句话是真的。

“令人好奇。”美国人说。他慢慢把枪从Greg的方向移动回Mycroft的方向。“看来似乎我把探长请到这里来有点玩过火了。总归你还是更关心你自己的性命。我以为你爱上了他，但是我也能理解像你这样的男人是会有肉体方面的需求的，就像我们这种人一样。”他又笑了：“知道我一直都是对的真是令人舒心。你确实一直都只是个无情无义没有人性的混蛋。但是我猜你也只能这样了。在你这种工作性质下。”

“没错。”Mycroft说。

“拜托，Mycroft。我知道你很想问我问题。不妨就在我杀掉你之前开口吧。”

“关于MORnetwork，你有什么可以告诉我的？”Mycroft问。

“很少。他们有着难以置信的能力。但是我连其中的底层都不怎么认识，更别提高层了。”

“我不信这一套。”Mycroft说：“一个有着你所拥有的不俗力量，同时人力遍布中东的人。居然会甘心被一个连里面的人长什么样子都不知道的组织吸纳？”

“这是个犯罪网络，Mycroft。找到需要他们做的工作，然后做了它就好。高效率。他们的人可能遍布各地。当然也有可能他们的成员就只有一个男人和他的狙击手两个人。不清楚。不过他们让我的钱花的很有价值。你花了很长时间才找出他们来不是吗。哎呦不对，你到现在都还一点儿也不清楚他们是什么人呢。”

美国人看了看Greg，然后重新看着Mycroft。“你介意我现在先杀掉探长先生吗，这次的对话最好只在你我之间进行。”他把枪口对准Greg。

忽然传来玻璃破碎的声音，美国人的头垂了下来。Greg看向窗户，在美国人的身后的那一扇。一道血痕从他的脸上流下来。他死了。一枪致命。Greg揉了揉脸。他的心跳得很厉害，手在发抖。

“到底他妈怎么回事？”Greg好不容易质问出口。Mycroft却没有动，只是看向了他。

“他是一个武器制造商，私下里向很多高级投标人贩售过数百万件武器。伊朗，伊拉克，俄罗斯。他不在乎后果如何。Indigo计划就是为了拉他下台，但是后来他开始威胁我了。在这种情况下，他的死亡变得有了必要。这个乱子要花不少时间来处理，至少需要一周。我本来希望让他活得久一点，查出MORnetwork的情况，但是鱼与熊掌不可兼得。”Mycroft站起来：“下午好，探长。”

“Mycroft！”

“什么？”

“你不能就这么…我不…到底他妈发生了什么？”

“一个字都不能向外透露。”

“不然呢？”

“我可不想让你发现我有多缺乏人性。午安。”

“你得跟我解释清楚这件事。”Greg把玻璃杯摔在桌子上，白兰地溢出来，洒在桌面上，还有他的手指上。

“我不会解释的。”Mycroft说完，为他打开房门。他们互相注视了对方很久，俱乐部里那么安静，Greg一个字都不想多说。所以他瞪了一眼Mycroft，然后冲出了过道，就这样离开了这家俱乐部。

——————————————————————————————————

他回到办公室里，怒不可遏的继续着他的案头工作。

Mycroft他妈的Holmes。好吧，如果说他在乎Greg，可他还是选择把Greg的性命置于危险之下。不。他俩之间已经结束了。这就是了。最后。Greg讨厌这个该死的混蛋。

Sally是对的。能这么想的话确实好多了。

Greg拿起电话，翻看着里面的号码。那头响了三声，然后Jane接起了电话。“你好？”

“嗨。是Greg Lestrade。我们在Caroline的婚礼上见过。”

“Greg！你好啊，过了有段时间了，你怎么样？”

“很好。你呢？”

“我很好，谢谢你。我在逛街呢。买了几对不错的耳环，半价销售，绝对超值。那个，为什么打电话过来？”

“我只是，”Greg皱起眉：“想知道你愿不愿意一起吃个晚餐？”

“噢！真的吗？喔，我还以为你永远都不会问呢。我当然愿意，这真是太棒了。什么时候比较合适？”

Greg笑了。这比他想象的要容易。“下周找个时间？”

“恩，棒透了。周五晚上？我记得你公寓附近有一家Zizzi意式餐厅。”

“真不错。”

“7：30？”

“到时见。”Greg说。

“太好了。棒极了。好了，就这样。下周五见。”

“到时见。”

“再见，保重。”

“谢了，再见。”Greg挂断了电话，笑起来。好了，所以他有了约会对象。然后他又一头冲进了工作中。

——————————————————————————————————

一周之后，Greg坐在桌边点了一杯啤酒。他早到了一会儿，面对门口坐着。

Jane走进来的时候，他就看到了她。比上次更高的高跟鞋，一身花色连衣裙。她一边走过来坐下，一边对他微笑着。“晚上好。”她说：“衬衣不错。”

Greg低头看了看，笑起来：“旧衣服了。”

她笑了：“我喜欢。”服务生走过来，她点了白葡萄酒。“那个，这个电话来的有点突然啊。介意解释解释吗。”

Greg大笑起来。他差点忘了她有多唐突了。他在二月份的时候还把这一点归罪于她喝的那些酒，不过现在看来这就是她的本性。

“我过去的那段关系，花了一点时间才能忘记。不过现在是绝对结束了。”

Jane笑了：“挺合理的。”她把菜单递给他：“我是这个地方的狂热粉丝。他们做的意大利调味饭是最棒的。”

“我想我还是吃匹萨吧。”Greg看着菜单。

Jane微笑着感谢给她拿酒的服务生。他拿走了他们的点单。“那么，你是哪里的人Greg？”

“伦敦。一直在伦敦。你呢？”

“多赛特。我大概十年前搬来的。”

“因为工作？”Greg问。

“恩。呃。我通过了教师资格考试之后，全国投简历。拿到第一份工作的地方是哪里我就待在那里。”

“嗯，你和Caroline是同事？”

“是啊，曾经是。我们关系不错。我刚开始工作的时候她对我很好，她比我早上那么一期。你为什么想当警察？”

“我也不太清楚自己擅长什么。看到了个广告，我就去了。”

“你一定很擅长你的工作。”Jane说。

“为什么这么说？”

“恩，首先你显然待人友好。而且你…是个探长，对不对？我没记错吧？”

“没错。”

“很好。所以，没错，如果你没点业绩的话是到不了这个职位的，我说的对不对？”

Greg笑了：“我猜是吧。谢谢。”

她对他露出一个笑容，灿烂的露齿一笑。Greg也对她笑了笑。

“你是怎么处理的？”她问：“那些棘手的工作。”

“试着换个角度想吧。”Greg说。

“容易吗？”

“不。从没容易过。”

Jane点点头：“我做不到。真的很厉害。”

“对我来说这是最好的工作了。你为什么做了老师？”

“我不知道。现在想想这是个疯狂的想法。我喜欢多学点东西。这听起来很蠢，是吧？”

Greg笑了：“不，不蠢。”

“好吧，如果你这么说的话。”她大笑起来：“所以，没错，好好学习。还有教育别人。我想，这大概是后见之明吧。我教成年人的时候做的更好一点。但是还有一种情况也很酷，比如孩子们做得非常好，你想着有一天也许他们会记起你，在他们记忆里你是个教他们念魔法咒语的有趣的老师的时候。”

“我敢打赌你是个有意思的老师。”

“我试过！最后结果是我的衣服上面洒满了颜料，所以我想这可能就是我们在教室里做完有趣的事情之后的独有标志吧。我们去年做了个很漂亮的罗马战车。简直惊人，我们只用了纸板。还用它来演了一场戏。小孩子们，在校外俱乐部的时候做的。”

“听起来真棒。”

“确实很棒。上帝啊，抱歉，我又开始胡扯（注：waffle，有华夫饼的意思）了。我喜欢你在烤箱里做的那个上面放了枫糖浆和香蕉的东西。”

Greg笑了：“华夫饼（Waffles）？”

“是啊，我实在是废话连篇。我一讲话就会不停地讲下去，记得及时制止我。”

“不，我喜欢这样。”

Jane笑了：“噢。好吧，正好。是很像你的风格。”

服务生把晚餐端上桌。

“你结过婚吗？”Greg拿起一片披萨。

“不，我没有。”Jane说：“也没有人求过婚。我知道你在想什么。她都33岁了都还没结过婚？她有什么毛病？”

“我并没有那么想。”

“你不是第一个这么想的人。让我来告诉你。我是那种你带回家一个晚上，然后分开的时候还会觉得有趣的女孩。但是，等到关键时刻，我不会是那种你希望带回家去见父母的女孩。有两个男人都是甩了我半年之后就马上和人结婚然后有了孩子的。好吧，除了最后一个，想和我生孩子的那个。当然了，他想要孩子可我不想，所以还是不行。这段关系结束的时候仓促又痛苦。”

“我也从没想要过孩子。”Greg承认。

“哦。”Jane微笑着：“有什么特别的理由吗？”

“我本来是愿意和Caroline要孩子的。但是。不，这不是我需要或者在乎的事情。”

Jane点点头：“我也是。我们小的时候妈妈病了，所以我一直在照顾我的妹妹们。这方面我已经做得足够了。现在她们也都有了孩子，都很可爱，其中一个我经常去看，还带她去逛街。但是，这样对我来说已经足够了。”

“你喜欢逛街。”

Jane笑了：“我确实有点喜欢逛街。没错。没关系。我不会强迫你和我一起逛的。”

Greg哈哈大笑：“谢天谢地。”她微笑着，Greg抬头看着她：“我本来不认为你会出来和我约会。”

她皱起眉:“为什么？”

“你知道的，你的水平已经远超我的标准了。”

Jane凝视着他：“你是认真的吗？远超你的标准。哦我的上帝啊，某个人真的需要为自信方面好好的上一课了，是不是？你身材很好的。”

Greg难以置信的笑了：“什么？”

“真的！看看你。你有世界上最灿烂的微笑，衣着得体，是个警察，还有个火辣的屁股。我注意到你的第一件事。好臀。”

Greg哼了一声：“真的？”

“真的！”Jane笑着戳了戳他的胳膊：“你，我的朋友，长得非常好看。我知道在刚刚约会的时候就说这句话有点太早了，不过我很愿意再来一次。”

Greg点点头：“恩，我也是。”

她笑了：“很好。顺便说，我点的食物太好吃了。”她举起叉子。“试试这个。”Greg咬了一口，点点头。

“恩，是不错。”

她笑了。Greg不知怎么就被迷住了。

他们在欢声笑语中吃完了这一餐。她很乐意讲那些她生活中的荒谬故事。比如当她还是个孩子在学校的时候，有人问她们三个国王给小耶稣带了什么礼物。她自豪的宣布是Frankenstein（正确答案是frankincense，乳香）。

她告诉他她是怎样的一个傻瓜。她是怎样受不了冷言冷语。

Greg也告诉了她，他是怎么在给他和Caroline的新公寓刷涂料时候，从梯子上掉了下来，结果弄得到处是油漆，还彻底毁了他们的新地毯的。还有他之后买了一张新地毯来掩饰，她居然整整两个月都没有发现是为什么。

在这个夜晚结束的时候，Greg送她去了地铁站，亲吻了她的脸颊。“今天过得很愉快。”她说：“恩，随时打电话给我。”

Greg笑着点点头：“我会的。”他目送她走下楼梯，进到站内。他喜欢她，他这样决定着。喜欢的程度足够让他愿意和她再来一次约会。

——————————————————————————————————

2007年5月

Greg和Jane又一次在约会中。她还在笑着，虽然有时候他觉得她有点疯疯癫癫的，不过她会认真听他讲话，问他问题，感觉就像她是真的想要去了解他似的。

在五月初的时候他们又共度了一夜，那天她让他去她家里看她养的小狗来着。它叫Louis。（根据法国国王的名字命名。）

不同寻常的是，乐于打扰Greg平静的日常生活的Sherlock居然完全没出现过。Greg自从出了Ed那件事之后就再也没见过他。

所以他去了Sherlock的公寓，然后令他受宠若惊的是，他居然来开门了。

“案子？”Sherlock坐在桌子上问。

Greg把一叠文件放在桌上：“我们正在被这个案子折磨。你有时间的话就看看吧。不打算用咖啡接待我一下吗？”

“不。”

Greg翻了个白眼，自己走进了厨房。那个地方简直乱成一锅粥。他倒好水，从冰箱里去拿牛奶。他盯着那只胳膊。“Sherlock！你冰箱里有只胳膊！为什么冰箱里他妈的有只胳膊？”

“实验。”

“你又是从哪搞来的胳膊？”

“巴特医院。”

Greg揉了揉脸：“看在上帝的…”他把牛奶抽出来，给自己冲了杯咖啡，给Sherlock泡了茶。他把咖啡和茶都端到桌上。“你在干嘛？”

“烟灰分析。”

Greg哼了一声，坐在沙发上：“真是引人入胜。”他挖苦地说着，在沙发上舒展开身体：“我看到你把Kirkcudbright案放在博客上了。”

“唔。”Sherlock含糊其词的说。

“Mycroft告诉你的，是吗？”

“显然是。”

“他怎么样？”Greg问，咬着嘴唇。

“很烦人。”

Greg忍不住笑了：“是啊。没错，好吧。你恢复的怎么样?”

“我不再吸毒了，Lestrade。”

Greg翻了个白眼：“我不是在问这个。”

“你就是这个意思。”

Greg耸耸肩。有道理。“你的思维宫殿建的怎么样了？”

“慢。”Sherlock承认道：“每次我需要什么的时候都要走很长一段路才能找到。我得找个方法更快的找到我想要的信息。”

“你会成功的。”

Sherlock转过身，看着他。Greg也看着他，允许他对自己进行演绎。Sherlock一半的时间都在细致入微的演绎Greg整个团队的成员，但是却极少在他们的面前分析Greg。他不知道他为什么会这样，他几乎不会掩饰什么。但是也许这就是原因了。他允许Sherlock去推断自己，所以对他来说把事实公之于众就显得没那么有意思了。

“昨晚我想用海洛因来着。”Sherlock承认道。

“但是你没有。”

“充满诱惑。”Sherlock说：“我没有毒瘾。我的问题在于找出正确的剂量，我不喜欢落在医院的手里。”

“你有毒瘾。吸毒本身就是个问题。”

“那只是因为它打破了你珍贵的法律。”Sherlock说。

“不，Sherlock。我亲眼见到过你胳膊里插着注射器的样子，可我没有逮捕你。你真的以为我重视你吸毒的问题是因为违法？如果真是这样的话，我早就把你抓进去了。可我没有。”

Sherlock皱起眉：“为什么不呢？”

“因为我想要你活着，你这个蠢蛋。”

Sherlock看着他：“我不懂。”

Greg笑了笑：“我知道。没关系。”

Sherlock回到桌面上，继续在笔记本上面敲敲打打。Greg横坐在沙发上，彻底摊在上面，翻看着手机。

“你为什么会在这？”Sherlock问。

“发现自己有半个小时的空闲。”

“在约会之前。”

Greg点点头：“是啊。在约会之前。”

Sherlock猛地转身看着他：“我需要你恢复我进入巴特医院的权限。是Molly帮我把胳膊带出来的。我得回到那里才行。在那里我才有做实验的地方。”

Greg点点头。无论如何，Sherlock肯回到巴特医院他还是很高兴的。“当然，没问题。我明天去和那里的人谈谈。”

Sherlock的注意力回到了笔记本上，Greg站起身：“Sherlock？”

“怎么了？”

“我为你感到骄傲。因为昨天你没有向海洛因屈服。”

Sherlock只是哼了一声作为回应，Greg没有再管他，离开了他家。

——————————————————————————————————

2007年6月

Greg坐在办公桌前，浏览着犯罪现场的照片。敲门声响起，他抬起头。他的心跳快了一点，舔了舔嘴唇。“请进。”他说。

Mycroft打开门，对他点点头。“还好吗？”Greg问他。

“很好。我需要EdmundBullock的有关档案。在MORnetwork的问题上我们有很多调查要做。”

 

Greg叹了口气：“好啊。没问题。稍等，我先找找。”这说明这次会面不带有任何个人性质。他不知道为什么自己会希望它有。他现在已经可以几个星期都不去想Mycroft了。有时候他会想，会想也许还有一点希望，即使是很小的希望，也许他会鼓起勇气给他打电话。可是事实上，现在Jane是他的女朋友。她来过了几次夜，他们也常看看电影聊聊天。Greg喜欢她。

他想这时候不是再和前任浪费时间的好时机。他站起身，打开身后的文件柜，开始翻找文件。“想要就拿走吧。”Greg说：“有的东西我可以帮你印出来。”

“不用了，谢谢。”

“请自便。”Greg说。他把文件拿出来之后，坐在电脑前。他在里面搜索了一下。“你想要什么文件？案件档案还有他的个人工作档案？”

Mycroft点点头：“是的。”

Greg把所有的东西调出来，按下印刷键。“好了，你听说Sherlock那天用手穿墙的事情了吗？”

Mycroft皱起眉：“抱歉你说什么？”

Greg对他一笑：“你显然没听说。我们那时候在一个破得要命的小屋子里。Sherlock那时候正手舞足蹈的，你知道的，就像他平常那副样子。之后不知怎么的，他的手就从墙里穿过去了。”Greg大笑起来：“真的太好玩了。他气疯了。气疯的大部分原因是我当时正在录像。等下。”Greg把手机从外衣口袋拿出来，打开视频，递给了Mycroft。

他听着视频里的声音，跟着哈哈大笑。那是Sherlock怒不可遏的声音。“你在做什——你难道是在录像吗？”

“是啊。”视频里的Greg说道：“这样如果下次你再惹到我，我就能回想起这荣耀的一刻了。”

“我的胳膊被卡住了，Lestrade。”

“演绎的真不错。”Greg忍俊不禁：“显而易见。”

Greg自顾自的大笑着，看向Mycroft的脸。他甚至连一个微笑都没有露出来。Greg感觉到自己也渐渐不笑了。“拜托，这很好玩的。”他说。

Mycroft把手机递回去：“很高兴能看到Sherlock和人相处的这么好。”

“是啊，没错。”Greg说：“这两个月都挺不错。他工作很认真，回到巴特医院了。也没再吸毒。所有的毒品都没沾。我很为他自豪。”

Mycroft点点头，然后扭头看向了打印机。Greg看了看身后，然后把印好的纸拿起来。他把那些纸张递向Mycroft。Mycroft伸手拿住，可Greg紧紧地握住那一叠纸没有放手，他看着对面的男人。“你还好吗？”

Mycroft皱起眉：“我很好。”

Greg咬了咬嘴唇，放开了文件。“好吧。很好。”他重新坐下来，Mycroft转身走向门口。“说声‘请’是不会要了你的命的，Mycroft。说一声‘谢谢’也不会。”（注:这里的‘请’，是please，即上文里他们俩打电话的时候的那句‘求你’。）

Mycroft的手握着门把手。他平静如水的说：“谢谢你，探长。”

Greg叹了口气，目送他离开，胸腔中沉淀着一股钝痛。也许在过去他们在一起的时候，如果Mycroft露出像刚才那样的表情，Greg会马上把他拉到自己身边来。可是这件事以后再也不会发生了。


	36. 不知归处

2007年7月

“Greg！我他妈找不到我该死的钱包了。”

Greg坐在沙发上哈哈大笑，把Jane的狗抱到自己的大腿上：“Louis觉得你的嘴太臭了。”

他听到从厨房传来Jane咯咯的笑声：“你快闭嘴！”

Greg笑了笑，摸摸Louis的头。

“这一点都不好玩。”Jane一边说一边走进房间，手叉着腰：“我究竟把它放哪了？十分钟之前我还拿着它去买了东西，现在那玩意儿就这么消失了？”

“手提包里？”Greg热心的说道。

“找过了。”

“浴室？”

“我为什么要把钱包放进…哦！对！浴室！”

Greg摇摇头站起来，手里拎着着Louis的狗绳：“那就来吧伙计，找到钱包了？”

“找到了！”Jane得意地说着，拿上手提包和行李箱：“我现在整装待发，迫不及待的要走。抱歉今天我太磨蹭了，宝贝，我知道你是想避开交通高峰期的。”

Greg摇了摇头：“没关系，走吧。”他牵上Louis，Jane跟在后面锁上了公寓门。

他们把Louis放在后座上，一起坐在了前面。Jane设置好卫星导航，准备一起去Dorset。这是Greg第一次去见Jane的父母。他们几乎没怎么讨论过这方面的问题，然后他们之间的关系莫名其妙的就到了这个阶段。

差不多是在一周之前的时候，Jane才羞答答的问Greg她能不能说Greg是她男朋友。她提问的方式非常可爱，充满了自我意识，一点也不怕说出自己的想法。看着她这样问问题让Greg不禁微笑着说“当然了，小傻妞。”

他们之间一直都像在蜜月期。他们在业余时间里待在一起的时候越来越久，带着Louis在伦敦公园散步，晚上在Greg的公寓看电影，讨论着《低俗小说》里面Gladiator的优点。

她热情又开放。Greg曾经想象过他俩之间的争吵一定会非常残酷，但是到目前为止他们之间都没出现过什么分歧。所以，这就造成了现在这种状况。他正要去Swanage见家长。真吓人。

他已经告诉过她自己是被收养的。她很惊讶，但是没有再细问，他很感激这一点。

Jane开大了音量：“顺便说我今天挺紧张的。之前我可能没提到过。”

“你确实没说过。”Greg说：“不过会没事的。”

“是啊，我知道。而且他们一定会爱上你的。他们只是有点…”Jane做了个鬼脸：“我也不知道。我做的所有事情在他们眼里都是错的。他们很挑剔。超级麻烦。”

“Jane，会没事的。”

“我知道，我知道。我们只是去看他们几个小时，然后就可以在城里逛逛，去沙滩玩玩什么的。我只是。我有点紧张。我每次见到他们之前都会这样。”

“有什么可以效劳的？”Greg问。

“不，没有。展现出你平常的魅力就好。”

Greg笑了：“我会尽力的。”

他们到了Jane的父母家，先在附近的一个公园带着Louis溜了两圈，然后才进了家门。他们给他俩一人一杯酒，他俩坐在花园里，看着Jane的外甥和外甥女跟Louis一起玩。

“真高兴Jane能带你来，Greg。”Jane的母亲说：“能看到一个她交了六个月以上的男朋友真不容易。”

Jane带着一脸假笑抬头看着她：“Oliver就有八个月，妈妈。”她说。

Greg坐在椅子上默默地喝咖啡。如果有父母的感觉是这样的，那他很高兴自己没有。

他一整天都看着Jane。感觉就像有人把他自信满满的女朋友弱化了或是夺走了似的，等到他们离开的时候，Jane显得安静又低落。他们坐在沙滩上一起吃鱼吃薯片，Louis坐在Jane的脚边。

她看着Greg：“他们糟透了。”她说：“更糟的是，他们说的那些破事儿有一半都是真的。我在学校的时候真是个婊子。我真的曾经因为打人被从社团里踢出来过。”

Greg看着她，笑了：“我不在乎。”他说。他真的不在乎。他喜欢她。他也曾经思考过另一个词。想过是不是爱她。他觉得应该也快了吧。没有的话也没关系，他这样想着。毕竟时间还不长。

她蜷缩在他身上，他抚摸着她的头发。

他知道自己被Mycroft深深地吸引着。他知道当和那个人在同一个房间的时候，自己的心跳会加速。他知道那个人的笑容会让他觉得自己还活着。

他知道这不一样。他喜欢自己臂弯里的女人，可他脑海里的小小声音却在说他爱Mycroft——如果他有这个机会的话。而且，如果他有机会的话，他爱他的程度会远远高于他对Jane的关心。有意思的，迷迷糊糊的，有点冒失莽撞的Jane。

就这样安定下来吗？他也不知道。但是现在，Louis追逐着海鸥，她看着Greg，就像他是这个世界上唯一能让她露出笑容的人。Greg吻了她。他们看着太阳慢慢从海平面落下。

——————————————————————————————————

2007年8月

回到伦敦，生活的齿轮以荒谬的步伐飞速向前，Greg看着日历不禁想到：“怎么突然就八月份了呢？”

他发现自己很喜欢回家和Jane待在一起。发现自己有时候会放下做了一半的工作，而不是像他想的工作那么久。

今晚他们要出去约会，到Jane的公寓附近的一家高级餐厅。Greg突然收到一条短信。

 

短信 MycroftHolmes 5:21pm：恐怕今晚Sherlock情况危急。我很担心。你有时间去看看他吗？M

Greg叹了口气，回了条短信。

 

短信 5:23pm：当然。一下班我就过去。

 

他又给Jane发了条信息。

 

短信 5:24pm：嘿。我可能晚点到。记得我跟你提到过的Sherlock吗？他今晚情况不大好，我得去他那看看他。等我回来的时候给你发信息。X

 

短信 Jane Starnes：别担心。我先带Louis去走走。到时候联系：）XXX

 

Greg飞快的做完了剩余的工作，在6点钟下班的时候立刻冲了出去。他径直开车到Sherlock那里，敲着门。他本来就没指望会有什么回应，所以干脆不请自入。Sherlock正直直的躺在沙发上。

Greg先闭了一会儿眼睛，克制住朝着他大吼大叫的欲望。结果这何止是一个情况危急的晚上。这是情况危急的一天！Greg不知道是为什么。他也没问。

他走进了厨房，拿了一卷纸，又从地板上捡起了用过的注射器。

“我只用了两剂。”Sherlock喃喃着。

“现在冷静下来了，恩？”Greg把注射器好好放在一边。

Sherlock点了点头，Greg走进浴室。他找到上次Sherlock戒断的时候用的药。谢天谢地这次只需要让他平静下来就行。他给Jane发了信息。

 

短信 6:24pm：我很抱歉。今晚不行了。Sherlock需要清下毒，我脱不开身，对不起。明天有空吗？x

 

他把绒布浸湿，坐在沙发扶手上。他低头看着Sherlock。

“你得喝点东西。”Greg说。Sherlock的嘴唇干裂，几乎出血。Greg叹了口气。“拜托，我这里有浸水的绒布，所以不会有太多水。就当是为了我，张张嘴，行不行？”

Sherlock答应了，任由Greg往他的嘴里滴了几滴水。Sherlock舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。“好孩子。”Greg说着，站起来：“还需要什么就讲出来，我去看看咱们这儿还有什么。”

他坐在地板上，翻找着那些装有止痛药和维他命的盒子。他的突然手机响了起来。

短信 JaneStarnes 6:56pm：好的。到时候联系。晚安，xxx

Greg很快给Mycroft发了条信息。

 

短信 6:57pm：比“情况危急”还要糟糕。他复吸了。抱歉带给你的是坏消息。

 

短信 MycroftHolmes 6:58pm：哦上帝啊。需要什么的话就打电话。

Greg吞咽了一下，他看完短信迅速的把手机扔到了一边。“要上床睡觉吗？”

Sherlock摇了摇头。痛的缩了一下。

“好吧。”Greg呢喃着：“我知道了。还要水吗？”

“恩。”

Greg又往他嘴唇上滴了几滴水。他凑近了看着Sherlock。“感觉好点没？”他问。

“没。”Sherlock嘶哑的轻声说。

“感觉很沮丧，是吗？”

“好暗。”

Greg点点头，坐在地板上，靠着沙发。他从地板上捡起一本书。一本谜语。

“这是Mycroft的。”Sherlock哼唧着。

Greg随便翻了一页读出来：“我是悲伤（sorrow）的开始，病痛（sickness）的终结。没有我你就无法表达幸福（happiness），可我却总在旅程（crosses）的中央。我一直在冒险（risk），却从未陷入危险之中。也许你会在阳光（sun）中遇见我，但我却永远无法告别黑暗（darkness）。”

“是字母‘s’。”Sherlock说。

Greg翻了一页去看背面的答案。“单词的共同点。”他叹了口气：“我还以为咱们在一起努力克服这个问题呢，Sherlock。发生了什么？”

“为什么非要发生点什么呢？”

“发生了什么？”

“Mycroft。”Sherlock痛心疾首的说道。

Greg又叹了口气：“真搞不懂这伙计把每个喜欢他的人都推开到底是在做什么。”

“我不喜欢他。”

Greg翻了个白眼：“你当然不喜欢了。”

Greg把书重新拿起来，找了几条谜语自我测试了一下。Sherlock变得烦躁起来，然后再次陷入抑郁。Greg又开始给他读谜语，用着那种当Sherlock嘲讽他、说他是个蠢货的时候自己惯用的舒缓语气。Sherlock情绪一低落，他就读书给他听。最后他把整个公寓搜索了一遍，把能找到的所有毒品都收了起来。终于，Sherlock似乎挺过了这一阵，这时已经凌晨3:21了。

他慢条斯理的走回房间，关上了房门。Greg开车回了家。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg接下来的一整天都萎靡不振，但还是挺过了一个上午，然后打给Mycroft。

“Mycroft Holmes。”

“嗨。是我。”

“Sherlock怎么样？”

“跟毒瘾抗争中。我不知道他为什么会复吸。我本以为我们进展不错，可他反而退步了。我会打给巴特医院，让他们多  
给他安排点重要的工作。可是我最近真的没什么好的案子了。”

“我会看看我这边能不能找到点让他更充实的事情。”

“谢了，这样再好不过。”

“他不愿意和我说话，所以还是需要你来把案子给他。”

“我会的，”Greg说：“谢谢你，Mycroft。”

“没关系。”Mycroft挂断了电话。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg这天晚上去了Jane家里。她带着他上楼，他被Louis吓了一大跳。“你看上去累坏了。”她看着他。

“是啊，差不多4点什么的才睡的觉。”

她扬起眉毛：“凌晨四点？”

“是啊。”

“因为你在照顾一个瘾君子？”

“差不多。”

“去他妈的，Greg。”

他看着她：“什么？”

她摇摇头：“你这是干什么？让人们踩在你头上吗？”

“什么？这话又是哪来的？”

“他有毒瘾，Greg。拜托。你跟我说过那些吸毒过量、排毒之类的事情。可他对你的态度差的像屎一样。你却整夜在那里伺候他。你能不能有点种！”

“看在上帝的份上，他是我的朋友。”

“他对你的态度像是这个吗？像朋友吗？”

“不像，可是这又无所谓。”

“这怎么会无所谓？”她反问。

“就是无所谓，行不行，Jane？真的就是无所谓。”

“因为你会原谅无论什么人对你做的任何破事儿。”

Greg叠起胳膊：“就算是这样又有什么关系？”

“当然有关系，Greg。当然他妈有关系。”

“拜托，Jane。解释一下。”

“解释不了。我只是。我不想看到你受伤。”

他叹了口气，拥抱了她：“我不会受伤的，我能处理好。”

——————————————————————————————————

2007年9月

九月份，Jane和Louis都搬到Greg家来住了。有了她和Louis的到来，公寓好像都比以前温暖了起来。好吧，也许也显得比以前小了点，因为加上了她的行李。

但是这感觉就像家一样。

——————————————————————————————————

2007年10月

发件人：Holmes，Mycroft

主题:会谈

亲爱的Greg，

你愿意来柯林德勒办事处一下吗？我觉得我欠你一个解释。

最亲切的问候，

Mycroft Holmes。

 

Greg久久的注视着那封邮件的内容。如果是在九个月之前，这会是他最想从Mycroft口中听到的话。可他却选择现在才说出口，在十月份。他咬着嘴唇。他想要去。他想也许一切都会真相大白。他不想让Mycroft觉得自己召之即来挥之即去，可在收到这封邮件的五分钟之后，他还是回复了。

 

致：Holmes，Mycroft

主题：回复：会谈

嗨 Mycroft，

当然。你觉得什么时候比较好？

此致，

Greg。

 

发件人：Holmes，Mycroft

主题：回复：会谈

亲爱的Greg，

今晚，八点钟？

真挚的问候，

Mycroft Holmes

 

致：Holmes，Mycroft

主题：回复：会谈

嗨，

好啊，那就这样吧。没问题。

Greg。

 

他离开之前整理了一下衬衫，在卫生间看着镜子里的自己。他对着自己皱起眉。他的胸腔中依然有着什么在兴奋地翩翩起舞。

这可不算什么社交拜访，他在心里对自己说。你现在已经有女朋友了，你喜欢她。因为她古灵精怪，有趣，在床上功夫很好，更因为她一点也不像Mycroft Holmes。她很开放，坦诚，从不事事保密。

可是她一点也不像Mycroft Holmes。

闭嘴脑袋，他又这样想道。你喜欢Jane。还可能爱Jane。Mycroft是个白痴。

他开车去往梅菲尔区（伦敦上流区）。他从钱包里翻出那张进入办公室的通行证，进门之后又经过了安检。他在办公室外面遇到了Anthea，她一言不发的把他带进了Mycroft的办公室。

Mycroft穿着一身细条纹西装。在见到他的那一刻，Greg的心狠狠地搏动了一下。从六月份以来他就没再见过他了。

“嗨，还好吗？”Greg说着，找了个地方坐下来。

“还好。你呢？”

“恩，不错，谢谢。”Greg环顾着办公室。这里一点都没有变。“那么。一个解释。”

“想喝点什么吗？咖啡？”

Greg点点头。“恩，来杯咖啡吧。已经很久没喝过你这里美味的咖啡了。”

Mycroft往笔记本电脑里打了一行字，然后把它合了起来。Greg仔细的看着他。要不是因为他不怎么了解情况，他几乎要觉得他看起来有点悲伤。也不至于是悲伤，不过也相差无几。

Mycroft的一个手下端着托盘走过来，Mycroft向他致谢。Greg倾身拿起一个马克杯，啜饮了一口。“啊真棒。”他说：“棒极了。”他看着Mycroft。“所以，嗯，行了。”

Mycroft看着他，然后又低头看着桌面：“我感觉自己欠你一个解释，鉴于上次在第欧根尼俱乐部发生的事件。”

“Mycroft，那是好几个月之前的事情了。”

他点点头：“我知道。我意识到那时候我就应该向你解释了。”

“你确实应该。”Greg说：“不过继续讲吧。我洗耳恭听。”

“那次你见到的那个男人——拿枪指着你的那个——是Rickard Luck。他在英联邦经营一家武器制造公司，大部分业务都涉及英国军队，偶尔也和美国有业务来往。”

“Rickard Luck。”

“是的。他到处非法出售武器。俄罗斯，朝鲜，伊朗。只要能找到出价高的买家，他就无处不在。当我发现这件事之后，我，以及一个包括Hadrian Kirkcudbright在内的团队，都致力于将其公之于众。我们的目的不是杀了他，而是让他入狱。”

Greg露出一个微笑：“那个混蛋威胁说要杀了你，他活该。”

Mycroft犹豫了一下：“我——谢谢。Luck发现了我们要对他进行不利举证，于是他设计了对Hadrian Kirkcudbright的谋杀，他聘请了一个秘密组织，那个组织雇佣了SebastianMoran来进行这项任务。”Greg点点头：“这个我猜到了。”

“这实际上是在警告我。”Mycroft说：“警告我而不是直接杀掉我，是因为他相信我是个糟糕透顶的人，只要他给我机会我就会立刻和他合作，而不是反对他。”

“那他可看错你了。”Greg说。Mycroft看着他，眼神闪烁了一下。

“也许吧。尽管如此，我还是掉以轻心了。事实上，我甚至没有意识到这是对我的警告。”

Greg笑了：“一个没有对事实做任何联想演绎的Holmes？这回我真是惊呆了。Sherlock会因为这件事嘲笑你一整年。”

Mycroft差点也要露出一个微笑：“我知道。你的团队是从那个公交车站的俄罗斯女人开始涉入这个案子的。Tatiana Garzone。她的丈夫了解关于非法出售到俄罗斯的武器的情况。他决定要揭露出来，但却被杀害了。是被谁杀的，我还不确定。Tatiana Garzone来到英国是为了证明她丈夫被害的原因，可她也被人杀害了。我们确信她是被俄罗斯间谍所杀，他们急切的想保住非法武器的秘密。Luck，当然了，不然的话他也会动手的。”

Greg摇摇头：“上帝啊。真是完全疯了。你知道这简直是疯了，对吧？Luck真是个神经病。”

“而后，Rickhard Kuck开始致力于败坏我的名声，主要通过向外界透露我是军情五处和军情六处的雇员，同时又在交通部任职公务员。他雇佣MORnetwork来入侵国家档案馆，却没有找到他想找到的文件，新闻媒体也没有像他想的那样开始对我进行调查。”

Greg倚在桌子上。

“Dimitri Grasty被派去调查TitianaGarzone的谋杀案。因为如果她不是被Luck杀害的话，那就是被俄罗斯方面的秘密特工杀害的。Luck想要他的命，所以他安排了Oxford街那家珠宝店的抢劫案，Sebastian Moran在远射程内狙击了他。Moran，当然，是为MORnetwork卖命的。”

Mycroft皱起眉，手在下巴下面搭起一个塔尖：“后来你开始重新调查Kirkcudbright案了。我道歉，Greg，是我逼你去解决这个案子的。那时候我还不知道你会因为这个案子受到牵连。我和HadrianKirkcudbright在很多项目和计划中都共事过，他工作称职，技术过硬，我想让他死得瞑目。我没想到这件案子会和Indigo计划有关。更是做梦也没想到Luck会知道这个计划的存在。”

Greg点点头：“没关系。”

“Luck对你产生了兴趣，Greg。他想知道你是谁，和我一起工作的人是谁。所以他跟踪了你。MORnetwork雇佣了Edmund Bullock，他因为没有成为警长而充满怨恨，渴望着能够在你死去之后得到晋升机会。是他往你身上放了监听器。也正是因为这个，Luck发现了我们的…关系。他下令要解决掉你，所以Bullock就带着他相当程度的懦弱无能出场了，我想Luck对此已有先见之明。MORnetwork雇佣Bullock的时候就从没想过他会成功。”

“没错，以前他当警察的时候就做的很烂。”Greg说。

Mycroft笑了：“这对我们来说是件幸事。我本该发现你会成为目标的。”

“没事。”Greg说：“反正我还活着。”

“是的。我没有注意到那个警告，也没有终止Indigo计划。然后你就发现自己被监听了。或者说，是Sherlock发现的。所以Luck就需要增加赌注了。”

“我的性命受到威胁了，对吗？所以你才结束了我们之间的关系。”

Mycroft忽视了这个问题：“在第欧根尼俱乐部和Luck的会面本不该牵扯到你，Greg。他让我打电话让你过来的时候我措手不及。事实上，我知道你就算过来也不会有任何危险。Luck以为这次会面是临时进行的，可实际上我们为了这次见面已经提前安排了好几个月。他在你身上投下了太多赌注，Greg。他以为我面对你会失去理性。他没有看到大局。”

“大局是什么？”

“把我完全从等式中移除。他的利用价值在于他能够透露出MORnetwork的有关信息，在他必须被击毙之前我们套出了一部分。”

“那我果然是对的。你结束我们之间的关系就是为了保护我。”

“你的女朋友怎么样，Greg？”

Greg看着他，皱起眉：“她很好。”

“很好。我很高兴。我确定这比起我们之间可能会有的关系要合宜得多。”

“这可说不准，”Greg平静的说：“你并没有给我们任何机会。”

“我知道。”

“我不同意。”Greg咬住嘴唇，阻止自己将要冲口而出的话。

“我怀念和你共事的感觉，Greg。在某些我将参办的案件里，你对于军情五处会是一件宝贵资产。”

Greg看着他：“你说什么？”

“这不会涉及到任何在你管辖范围之外的工作内容，我可以获得向你进行提示和提供建议的权限。不过有些相关文件你需要签署，还有一部分书面文件要阅读。你不需要现在就做决定。”

“我会做的。不管你需要我做什么。”

Mycroft打开抽屉，拿出几张装订好的纸。他把那份文件从桌面上滑过来。“我们的共事相当完美。我们都想让Sherlock成材。我们彼此信任，或是说至少，我相信你。而且我们了解彼此。”  
“我不了解你。”Greg说：“我曾经以为我了解，但是现在我不这么觉得了。我不知道你在对我说话的时候，心里在想什么，又是什么感觉的。”

Mycroft垂下眼帘：“也许我们最好不要讨论到我们之前的关系了。”

Greg深吸了一口气，没有说话，开始翻阅文件。Mycroft在此期间一直沉默不语。

“有笔吗？”

Mycroft递给他一支笔，Greg签了文件。

“出现你可以取得涉入权限的案件的话，我会联系你。”

Greg点点头：“谢了。对了，还有谢谢，谢谢你跟我解释清楚了之前那些事情。”他站起身，最后深深地看了他一眼。他多希望自己能够让他再次露出笑容。

“那只狗叫什么名字？”Mycroft问。

“Louis。”

Mycroft点点头：“晚安，Greg。我会和你联系的。”

Greg呼出一口气，走向房门。然后一路走出了办公室。

——————————————————————————————————

2007年11月

Sherlock连门都没敲，径直走进了Greg的办公室。

“怎么了？”Greg不耐烦的问。

“你那里有个被控谋杀的人。Angelo。”

Greg皱起眉：“没错。然后呢？他怎么了？”

“你找错人了。”

“你这话是什么意思？我们把所有证据都集齐了。”

“不。当时，他正在伦敦的另一头，入室犯罪。”

Greg看着他：“你在开玩笑吗？”

“不。”

“有证据吗？”

“证据确凿。”Sherlock把一溜照片放在桌面上。还有带时间标签的监控记录。

“你他妈从哪搞来的这些？”Greg翻看着这些东西。

“你觉得是从谁那里？”

“Mycroft。”Greg呢喃着，皱起眉：“不过还是得指控他非法入室。”

Sherlock耸了耸肩：“不过可以让他免于被指控谋杀。”

“是啊，没错，好吧。”

Greg看着Sherlock转过身，戏剧性的甩起他风衣的衣角扬长而去。

——————————————————————————————————

2007年12月

这是Greg职业生涯中的第一次，在圣诞节的时候休了假。不知怎么的，他觉得在这一点上他亏欠了Mycroft。他们在一起的时候，Greg终于愿意全心投入一段感情，这才使他意识到自己和Caroline的关系为什么会变得不可调和。这次不会再这样了，和Jane的关系不会再重蹈覆辙。

他和Jane一起在公寓度过了圣诞。她烹制了烧烤，午餐之后他们还互拆了礼物。

下午的时候，他们带Louis去散步，回来之后蜷缩在沙发上吃掉了剩菜，一起看皮克斯电影。

不知怎么的，她在和Louis嬉戏玩闹的时候居然把那棵六英尺高的圣诞树弄倒了，当Greg拿着酒从厨房出来的时候她正坐在地板上竭嘶底里的大笑，Louis嘴里叼着一个花里胡哨的装饰球颇为自豪的绕着房间跑。当时她头上还戴着驯鹿的耳朵（她本来还试图劝Greg也戴，被他拒绝了。）她不好意思的抬头看着他，把Louis拉到身边：“是他干的！”她说：“他才是罪魁祸首。请立即逮捕他，探长。”

“我他妈爱死你了。”Greg哈哈大笑。

她坐在地板上，带着大大的笑容看着他：“嗯。我也有点爱你。”她说。

这是Greg有记忆以来最好的一个圣诞节。

——————————————————————————————————

2008年1月

Greg靠墙站着，把外套死死地裹在身上。他咳了咳，用袖子蹭了蹭鼻子。

他感觉筋疲力尽，可却无奈地身处在Kensington的一条阴冷的小巷子里，和一具尸体在一起。雨水无情的拍打着他们。

Sherlock正站在门廊那里，用他瘦瘦长长的身体占据了所有的空间，所以他是唯一一个有地方挡雨的人。

不知名的女性死者被拦腰砍中。Greg又咳了咳，转身走得离自己的队员远了点，怕传染给他们。他揉了揉嗓子。他已经很久没有过这种感觉了。

“拜托，Sherlock。”Greg喊他，每个单词都会让他的喉咙发痛：“不打算告诉我们点线索吗？还是说你就想站在那成为我们之中唯一一个还没被淋成落汤鸡的人？”

“我简直不能相信你为了这种货色把我带来这里，Lestrade。”

在警戒线那边，Greg几乎可以听到Sally翻白眼的声音。

“你瞧，这是个不错的案子。也许。”

“我不感兴趣。”Sherlock说。

“你说不感兴趣是什么意思？”

“一名女性，行走在街道上，因为首饰和钱而被袭击。她反抗了，然后被杀。这是起随处可见的谋杀，没有任何不寻常的犯罪动机，完全是为了钱。这真无聊。没什么可追查的，也不需要分析凶手的心理。简直是无聊透顶你为什么要带我来？”

“我带你来是因为我觉得你有可能会想来看看。”

“好吧，我已经看了。而且觉得糟透了。”

“是啊，没错，”Greg说：“独自一人在夜间行走的女人被——”

“——不，我是说这个案子让我觉得糟透了。你带我来这的唯一原因就是你现在已经不称职到没法独立破案了，你自己也知道。我拒绝接受你的电话召唤。等你手上有什么有意思的东西再来找我。”Sherlock从门廊下面弯腰出来，开始顺着小巷走出去。

“Sherlock！你肯定演绎出来了什么！”

Sherlock停了下来，然后转过身：“自己的案子自己查，探长。不然就是你现在太依赖我，已经失去独立办案的能力了？你以前肯定是能做到的，不然也不可能当上探长。”

“Sherlock！”

“哦！”Sherlock睁大了眼睛：“这就对了。你以为带我来这里就是在救我，对吗？你以为如果你什么事都拉上我，就可以阻止我复吸，治愈我的心灵。你这是小时候被收养造成的后遗症吗？你小的时候没有人想要你，所以现在你就不停的努力想证明给每个人看他们都是被需要着的？别费心了，Lestrade。你不是我的监护人。”

Greg看着他：“你说的话很多余，Sherlock。”

“你和我哥哥之间的那种关系也很多余。”

Greg呻吟起来：“哦上帝啊。”这一次，他没有再喊Sherlock回来。他的整个队伍都困惑的看着他。“Anderson到底在哪？我半小时之前就给他打电话了。”

有一件可以肯定的事情，那就是Greg的团队里再也没有秘密了。

——————————————————————————————————

2008年2月

“Lestrade。”Greg心不在焉的接起电话。他正走在去巴特医院的路上，准备跟Molly谈一谈刚交接给她那边的一具尸体的事情。

“下午好。”

“Mycroft。嗨。还好吗？”

“很好。你可以执行一次高级别逮捕任务吗？”

Greg停在通往停尸房的门口，他透过门上的玻璃看到了Molly。“我不会拒绝的。是谁？”

“如果你感兴趣的话，我会引荐你去一个行政联络组。”

“我很感兴趣。不过如果需要开会的话我可没时间。”

“只有一次会议。之后你就可以执行任务，获得荣誉。”

Greg皱起眉：“等下，不行，直接从你一直在做的工作上拿功劳让人感觉不太对劲。”

“事实上，你反而是在帮我的忙。我们不希望自己的姓名出现在大众视线内。泰晤士楼，明天，下午两点？”

明天其实Greg轮休，但是他很快衡量了一下：“行，就这样吧。明天见。”

“好。”Mycroft挂断了电话，Greg打开门走向Molly。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg开车到军情五处总部，来迎接他的是Anthea。他通过安检，一边走向会议室一边和她交谈：“那么，为什么这件事要叫上我？”

“Holmes先生希望你能够成为工作典范，为什么不呢？”

“我不知道。我不觉得Mycroft在做一件事情的时候会只有一个目的。我感觉他做的每个决定都有一百万条理由在支撑着。”

Anthea打开了一间大会议室的门。Mycroft已经在里面坐在一侧，在他的笔记本电脑上工作着。每个座位上都有一个名牌。“你在Holmes先生的左边。”Anthea告诉他。“喝茶还是咖啡？”她举起杯子。

“咖啡。”

她倒好咖啡递给他，点了点头：“还有什么需要的吗？”

Greg摇摇头：“没有了，谢谢。”Greg深呼吸了一下，然后走向Mycroft。他确认了一下桌上的名牌。‘伦敦警察厅Greg Lestrade探长’。毫无疑问就是他。绝对是他的位置。

他拉出椅子坐下来：“你来早了。”他对Mycroft说。

“有时候开会的时候早到一些会给人一种你是这个房间里准备最充分的人的印象。在另一种情况下，会议开始前一分钟才到场会给人一种这次会议对你来说是在浪费时间的印象。这两种策略我都会运用，这取决于手头的事情的重要性。”他合上了笔记本电脑，递给Greg一张纸：“会议议程。”

Greg低头看着它：“这绝对不是我适合的那种会议。”

“这是一次战略会议，不过如此。不会超过一小时。”

一个穿着深蓝色西装的灰发男人走进了房间。Mycroft朝他点了点头，转过头，在Greg的耳边低语：“军情五处战略规划部部长。他自我感觉无可替代。不知怎么的被人们认为是恐龙形象。”

Greg露出一个微笑：“那你扮演的是什么角色？”

“我仅仅是一名顾问。”

Greg笑起来，喝了一口咖啡：“嗯，你当然是了。”

“这位是MarieTunstall，”Mycroft在一个女人走进房间的时候继续说道：“是她邀请警察涉入的。她是你上司的新伙伴。十分热衷于，姑且说是，执鞭而教。”Greg做了个鬼脸：“谢了，Mycroft。这绝对是我脑海里希望呈现出的形象。”

Mycroft勾起一边的嘴角：“我参与的会议太多了。最后发现我不断地在演绎着与会人员。我常常与Anthea分享我的心得。我得说，她自己现在在这方面也已经很熟练了。”

“咖啡旁边的那个人呢？”Greg问。

“他会感觉度日如年。如果他不把时间浪费在打电脑游戏上的话，应该很容易就能找到女朋友。”

Greg用手挡住脸偷偷地笑起来。他看着Mycroft，他俩有点闪躲的相视一笑。Greg咬着嘴唇：“见到你真好。”

Mycroft点点头：“是的，恩，见到你也很好。”

“那么，”MarieTunstall说：“我们要开始吗？”

 

会议不像是Greg想象中那么无聊，事件涉及到三名身处Barking地区的歹徒在自制炸弹的问题。基于军情五处掌握的相关情报，他们的目的十分耐人寻味。

“这就是我们想把这件事交给警察的原因。”Mycroft在幻灯片上放图片的时候这样说道：“军情五处不能让人们觉得他们是在把时间浪费在这些倒霉的恐怖分子身上。潜在危险，没错。我们需要确保让他们从城市中消失，可事情的结果到底值不值得我们投入的那些时间呢？执行这个任务的团队花在赌博上的时间比花在工作上的时间还要多。这个问题几个月之前就该解决了。”

“但是对我们来说逮捕他们有利无害。”Greg明白了。

“正是如此。”Mycroft说：“我感觉经过Rickard Luck那件事之后，我亏欠你很多。”

“你不欠我任何东西。”Greg平静的回答，然后继续去看幻灯片。他能感觉到Mycroft在他身边强烈的存在感。Mycroft每次一动胳膊写字或是查看手机的时候他都能感觉到。他甚至能感受到他身体散发出的热量。他想象着如果他微微向右倾身，甚至能闻到男人须后水的味道。

Greg伸手去拿咖啡，手碰到了Mycroft的胳膊。他感觉自己就像被强电流电到了。他确信即使再过几个小时，他还是能感觉到那丝游走的触感。

——————————————————————————————————

逮捕行动完美收官。巨大的成功。他的整个团队在接下来的几周都因为这件事兴奋过头了。

 

致：Holmes，Mycroft

主题：逮捕行动

嗨 Mycroft，

只是想谢谢你让我接手这个案子。现在这边士气很高。自从出了Bullock那件事之后很久都没这样过了。谢谢。我欠你一次。

谢啦，

Greg

 

发送人：Holmes，Mycroft

主题：回复：逮捕行动

亲爱的Greg，

你永远不会欠我什么。

最真挚的问候，

Mycroft Holmes。

 

Greg坐到办公桌前。他用所有可能的读法反复的读着每一行字。他试着隔词读，把所有词合成一整句读。后来，他放弃了读出里面的隐含之意。最后他干脆没有再回复。


	37. 旧忆不可重来

2008年2月

当Greg接到报警电话，说在Kensington出现了第二个被开膛破肚的受害者的时候，他多么希望自己可以说这完全出乎他的意料。然而看似是随机的谋杀案件发生的时候，他其实都隐隐约约料想到会发生第二起。这起案件不像是冲动作案，可从她受伤的方式又可以看出作案者并不是受害者认识的人。

他和Anderson以及他的团队成员们一起去了犯罪现场。从他身上的伤情和出血量来看，这位男性受害者极有可能是活活疼死的。

受害者家人确认姓名的时候，Greg也在巴特医院。他远远地看着受害者的妻子跪下来抽泣着，她的父亲则为了她在强忍着悲伤。

Greg不常会被人们的情绪所影响。事实上，他面对可怕的死亡的时候也许总是不像应有的那么触动。在他的角色看来，那些都是犯罪构成要件，他不知道自己是不是会把这些工作交给别人，因为总有一天死亡也会轮到他头上。

他回到家，和Louis玩闹了一会儿，然后去洗了个澡。Jane因为今天有家长之夜所以回来晚了，8:12才到家，回来的时候他正在换睡衣。

“今天过得怎么样？”她问。她看了看他：“哦上帝，不太好吗？”

Greg摇摇头：“不怎么样。”

“我把羊肉派计上时了，大概二十分钟会好。”她走到他身边，用胳膊搂住他：“你想谈谈吗？”

“不。”Greg抚摸着她的头发：“不，我也不知道该怎么说，只是今天过得很艰难。”他吻了吻她的头顶。他又想到了巴特医院的那个女人。有人陪在他的身边，自己是多么幸运。

她点点头：“我想总会有些艰难的日子的。有什么我能做的吗？”

“我要坐下来看看巴特医院出的报告。你想做什么都行。”

她点点头：“好。”

他吻了她一下，从包里拿出文件，伸展身体躺上了沙发。Jane看了他一会儿，然后转身走进厨房。：“要咖啡吗？”

“有啤酒么？”他问。

“有很多。”她给他拿了一罐：“你知道吗，这是我第一次看到有案子对你造成这么大影响。”

Greg耸耸肩：“偶尔才会这样，比如这次。当你直接去看表面的时候，是看不出受害者之间有什么关联的。你也看不出动机是什么。有些人真的就是单纯的心理变态。”

Jane坐在地板上她喜欢的那个位置，扔球让Louis去接。她把电视换了个台，开始看一个名叫Holby City的节目。过了一会儿，她起身把他们的晚餐拿了过来。

他们沉默的吃完了晚饭，Greg的脑海里依然反复回想着案情。

在伦敦的同一个地区出现了两名受害者。凶杀案都发生在夜间，小巷子里，距离周边商户倾倒垃圾的地方很近。都是周二发生。在Greg看来，相同的地点，都是星期二发生，以及杀人的方法是唯一的共同点。

在晚上10：23的时候，Jane洗漱完毕，然后带Louis出去溜了一圈，准备上床睡觉。Greg还在那里看受害者的就业记录。

“不来睡觉吗？”她问。

“还要等等，我很快就弄完了。”

她点点头：“Greg？”

“恩？”

“我觉得你的工作很了不起。无论是什么案子，我知道你一定能解决的。”

Greg微笑起来，Louis趴在了他脚上：“我很快也去睡了。”

Jane也笑了，不再打扰他读文件。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg把文件放在办公桌上，沮丧的叹了口气。一点进展也没有。是时候再找一下Sherlock了。

 

短信 1：23pm：有案子。

 

短信Sherlock Holmes 1：25pm：什么案子？SH

 

短信 1：26pm：又一个在Kensington被刀砍的受害人，

 

短信Sherlock Holmes 1:26pm:不。SH

 

短信1:28pm：你说不是什么意思？

 

短信Sherlock Holmes 1:30pm：不感兴趣。我有自己的案子。除非你那里有有意思的案子我才去。

 

短信1:33pm：这个案子很有意思！

 

没有回复。Sherlock没有回复。Greg把犯罪现场的照片铺在桌子上。也许Sherlock是对的。也许是时候靠自己的力量来查案了。

令人恐惧的是还可能会有下一场谋杀。如果会有的话，Sherlock是不是有能力在事情发展到那一步之前就把案子解决掉呢？

报纸上现在称呼凶手为Kensington开膛手。这是他们能想到的最糟的称呼了，因为这个名字可以直接煽动所有人的恐惧情绪。Greg一看到地铁报的标题就呻吟了起来——Kensington开膛手再次犯案-警方陷入迷惑。

我们没有他妈的陷入迷惑，Greg几乎要写抗议信了。要不你试试来我的办公室看看这案子，告诉我们到底漏掉了哪条线索。你来凭着我们手头仅有的资源来把这个案子解决掉。来讲讲哪条线索我们没有跟好。因为我向你保证，我们已经尽最大努力了。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg靠在厨房柜台上喝啤酒，Jane在洗碗。他整个周日都在加班，现在很想上床睡觉。

他仔细看着她。她杏黄色的头发。牛仔裤，黑色的毛衣，头发在头顶扎起一个圆发髻。她左眼上的妆有一点花了，Greg想她从早晨洗完澡之后就没卸过妆。

可他觉得很幸福。很高兴她在这里。他想象不出还能和这个世界上的任何人共度今夜，这是个好兆头。“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

Jane惊了一下，转身看着他，她的手还沉在水里：“你刚才说啥？”

Greg皱起眉。他没想说出口的，这是他最不该说出口的话。“抱歉，忽略我吧。”

Jane大笑起来：“这是有史以来最不浪漫的求婚了。”

Greg摇摇头：“是啊，我知道，抱歉。”

Jane继续洗碗，拿起下一个盘子：“那就继续吧。”她说。

Greg看着她：“什么？”

“嗯，如果你已经疯到准备二婚了，我想我也能足够疯狂到试一试。”

“可是刚才这真的很不浪漫。”

她对他露出一个微笑：“的确。不过这是我唯一一次收到求婚，所以也没什么比较对象。”

Greg摇摇头：“你真是疯了。”

她把手从水里拿出来，咯咯笑着：“我知道。不过我想要戒指。很大的戒指。古风的那种。”

“古风？”

“没错。我有点喜欢那种，一个女人戴一枚戒指60年，直到她和她的丈夫有一天晚上一起入睡，最后在彼此的臂弯里长眠的感觉。”

“我想他们更有可能因为缺钱卖掉戒指。”

她又咯咯笑起来：“我知道。不过我可以假装那很浪漫。就像你的求婚一样。”

Greg大笑着走向她，亲吻她的脸颊：“我真是爱你。”

“是啊，我知道，”她笑了：“我也是。”

——————————————————————————————————

2008年3月

他们在Portobello市场给Jane买了戒指。她远远地看到它，就喊道“这个！”他们一起去看了这枚戒指，绿色的石头很好的衬托了她的眼睛。

这一点都不像是常规的戒指，就像她一样。明快而闪亮。为了爱Greg也不可能因为价格就对她说不。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg坐在沙发上，翻看着Kensington开膛手的案情资料。对于一件谋杀案来说，媒体已经投入了太多关注，过去的三周都没有出现新案情。尽管如此，这起案件依然被放在最优先处理的行列中，所以Greg现在也还在研究案情。

Jane正肚子朝下趴在地板上，翻看婚礼杂志。Louis坐在她腿边，头靠在她的大腿上。他差点睡着了。

“Greg？你想要什么类型的婚礼？”她抬头问他。

“你想要什么样的，我就想要什么样的。”Greg心不在焉的说。他又一次开始研究犯罪现场照片。

“那我想要个小型婚礼。小到你甚至可以穿牛仔裤参加的那种。然后还要开一个超大的派对，让每个人都能玩到脱力。最后我们喝得太醉，连做爱都没法做，因为派对实在是太棒了。”

Greg皱起眉看着她：“你说真的吗？”

“没错。我们七月结婚吧。”

“明年？”

“不，今年七月。”

Greg开始笑了：“今年七月？四个月后的那个月？”

“是的，没错，”她说：“我已经拿定主意了。我想嫁给你，我们七月份闪婚吧。然后开一个大型烧烤聚会。”

Greg大笑着：“我要娶得是这个世界上最疯狂的女人。”

她耸了耸肩：“嗯，对洁白的婚纱来说我太不够纯洁了。而且我也不想成为人们关注的焦点。只需要你，我，我父母和姐妹，你父亲和他的女友。还有Sherlock之流就行了。”

Greg哼了一声：“不请Sherlock。”

“Sally？”

“嗯，Sally。”

“我要找下场地。”Jane说着，从桌上拿起笔记本电脑。Louis先是吓了一跳，然后又趴回了原来的位置。

Greg朝他们笑了笑，然后让注意力回到工作上。婚礼不大操大办其实更适合他。他一直都很喜欢那些不错的派对。

——————————————————————————————————

Kensington的第三具尸体出现在另一个周二。像前两次一样。

Greg看到犯罪现场照片的时候有种想吐的冲动。他和PiperRomowicz警员一起去见了受害者家人，和他们谈了话。他们的伤痛让他的心也跟着痛起来。

——————————————————————————————————

2008年4月

Greg意识到，此时他的生命处在一个明显缺少“类Holmes型生物”的阶段。出现了非常突兀的空白。

他从没想到过自己居然会想念有Sherlock作为顾问的日子，尤其是当那货在犯罪现场和他的谈话导致他的整个团队都致力于研究出他们上司的性取向的时候。

Sherlock不回他的电话，也不回邮件。他似乎也从不在家，这让整件事情变得更加古怪。

Greg试着联系过Mycroft。他试过打电话，办公电话，短信，还发了邮件。他们俩就像被龙卷风吹到了奥兹国一样。

他发现自己站在了Crusader House外面。他抬头看着那栋建筑。距离他上次来这里已经有一年多了。他的胸口又出现了那种奇怪的刺痛。就在那个他一直在想“可是如果…”的位置。他咬了咬嘴唇。也许这是世界上最糟的主意了。

他下了车，走向这栋楼。他从前门进去，走向Mycroft的公寓。

Anthea正在和管家交谈。“探长。”她皱着眉说。

“Mycroft在这儿吗？”Greg问。

“是的，但是你不能见他。”

Greg把手插进口袋：“该死的为什么不能？”

“他很忙。”

“他就没有不忙的时候。我需要见到他。”

“我更希望不要。”她说。

“不过你还是会让我进去，对吗？”他看着她。她不动声色，但是走到了一边，让Greg绕过她走向Mycroft的公寓。他走进门。

他站在门口，看到Mycroft从沙发上露出的后脑勺。“Anthea！”Mycroft暴躁的叫道，但没有转身。

Greg皱起眉，走向沙发的正面。他看着Mycroft。他嘴唇流血，脸颊青肿，可以想见明天他应该还会有黑眼圈——被打的那种。

“你这是他妈发生了什么？”Greg问。

Mycroft呻吟着：“你来这儿做什么？”他疲惫的问。

Anthea走进来，站在Greg身边：“他坚持要进来，Holmes先生。”她说。

Greg对她扬起眉毛：“你阻止我的时候也没下太多功夫吧。”

Anthea翻了个白眼。

Mycroft摇摇头，痛的缩了一下，就像这么细微的动作也会引起他的疼痛一样。“你来这里做什么？”他又问了一次。

“我来问问Sherlock跑哪去了。”Greg盯着他：“可是你这边又是什么情况？”

“我遭遇了…某种困境。”Mycroft说。

“在我看来是很大的困难吧。”

“Anthea。”Mycroft抬头看着他的助手，个人助理，不管是啥：“你出去吧。”

她一言不发的走出了房间，一边走一边从外套里拿出手机。

“怎么回事？”她一关上门Greg就问道：“你还好吗？有什么需要的吗？”

“这是机密另外我很好而且什么都不需要。。”

Greg哼了一声，坐在他身边：“你看起来一点都不好。”

“那为什么要问？”Mycroft不耐烦地说。字里行间甚至带着一丝怒气。

“请告诉我你的敌人看起来比你还糟。”

“他死了。”

Greg扬起眉毛：“那好吧。嗯，好。我猜也是。”他看着Mycroft。他僵硬的坐在沙发上，一只胳膊小心的放在身前。“需要什么吗？来点喝的？”

“不用。”Greg还是站起身，走向了厨房。他听到Mycroft在叹气。“水。拜托。”

Greg回头看了他一眼，对他笑了一下，然后继续走进厨房。他很轻松的找到杯子，不幸的再次提醒了他他们过去曾经在一起过。他给Mycroft倒了杯水，把水杯带给他。

Mycroft伸出手去接的时候又痛的畏缩了一下。Greg跪在他脚边。“嘿。让我来帮你，行吗？别这么顽固。”他把杯子举到Mycroft的唇边，Mycroft用手托着杯底稳住杯子。在他们一起把杯子举起来的时候，他的拇指环住了Greg的小指。

他啜饮了一小口，痛苦写在了他的脸上。Greg看着他的时候忍不住吞咽了一下。他把杯子放到一边。“还想喝的话就跟我说。”

Mycroft微微点了下头。

“Sherlock在哪？”Greg问。

“在美国弗罗里达。”

“为什么？”

“他去阻止一个人被处决。”

Greg看着他：“什么？为什么？”

“因为这个人的死亡没有必要。”

“可是为什么是Sherlock去做这个？”

“因为我不能做这种工作。”Mycroft怒气冲冲的说：“所以只能委托我的弟弟。”

Greg扬起眉毛：“这真的是个好主意吗？”

“让我们拭目以待。”Mycroft因为疼痛又缩了一下，微微触碰着自己的腹部。

Greg仔细看着他：“你有睡过吗？”

“没有。没有长时间的睡过。”

“好吧。”Greg站起来：“来吧，和我一起过来。我带你去床上。”

“我不需要帮忙。”Mycroft固执的说。

“你当然不需要了。我没在帮你。我只是在监督你。”Greg伸出胳膊。

Mycroft没有接受他的帮助，靠自己的力量站起来，但是随后就呻吟着倒在了沙发上。

Greg又一次伸出胳膊：“Mycroft。胳膊。你可以用的。”

Mycroft的态度软化了，他一只手撑在沙发上，另一只手搭上Greg的肩膀，借助他的力量从座位上站起来。让Greg吃惊的是他居然靠在了自己身上，身体还在抖。

“行了。”Greg小声说：“行了，来吧，不需要逞强，好吗？只有我在这。”

Mycroft点点头，允许自己被带向卧室。Greg推开门。这里和上次他看到的时候一模一样。快别再想了。忽略以前发生的事情。

他帮Mycroft上了床，然后坐在他脚边帮他脱鞋。

“我不用你替我脱衣服。”Mycroft说。

Greg看着他，扬起眉毛：“那你来啊。自己脱鞋。”Mycroft试着弯下身，结果却痛的叫了出来。“看到没？”Greg说：“我以前又不是没看到过。”

他因为自己对他这么残酷而难过，可是他只能想出这个激将法来让Mycroft允许自己帮忙。Greg把他的鞋袜脱下。他仔细看着他。“好了。是哪痛？”

Mycroft咽了口唾沫：“我的左腕关节扭伤了。右肩很痛，不过，我不觉得很严重。腹部和背部都有瘀伤。”

Greg看着他：“你怎么会任由别人把你搞成这幅德行？”

“我没有任由任何人做任何事。”

Greg摇摇头：“请告诉我你没去伊朗。”

Mycroft抬头看着他，眉毛几乎纠结在一起：“不，Greg，我没有去伊朗。”

“很好。”Greg呢喃着，纵使他内心深处知道自己没有资格让Mycroft遵守对自己的诺言。你永远不会欠我什么，Mycroft是这样说的。这句话只有在相互作用的情况下才公平。

Greg站起身，脱下自己的外套。他帮Mycroft脱下右臂的袖子，然后把他的上衣完全脱下来。Greg把它叠好，放在了中间抽屉的最上面。他抿起嘴唇，解开了他的领带。

Mycroft低头看着膝盖。“没关系。”Greg轻声说：“让我帮忙吧。”他把领带放下，继续解开他的袖扣。然后是背心。

他帮他把背心脱下来的时候，Mycroft痛的喘了口气。“抱歉。”Greg畏缩了一下：“抱歉。”

“这不是你的错。”

Greg把背心也叠起来，看着Mycroft。衬衣。哦上帝啊。他站在Mycroft的腿间，小心翼翼解开每一颗纽扣的时候手都在颤抖。他尽了最大努力不去碰到他纽扣下面的皮肤。

他解开了最后一颗纽扣，看到了里面的伤痕。他往后畏缩了一下。“Mycroft。”他呢喃着，摇摇头。

“我很好。”

Greg吞咽了一下。他小心地把Mycroft的衬衣也脱下来。

“我猜你可以自己脱裤子？”他问。

Mycroft点点头，解开皮带。Greg把被子掀开。在他从裤子里跨出来的时候，Greg帮他站稳。

“Greg？我想我后背的伤口需要处理。”Mycroft平静的说，语气甚至有些羞愧。

Greg皱起眉看着他，然后坐在床上去看Mycroft的背部。他看到那里的第一眼就闭上了眼睛。他又咽了口唾沫，才鼓起勇气又一次睁开眼。他的背部是三道水平的绷带。无论是谁伤的他，都不知怎的避开了之前的五道伤疤——Mycroft在伊朗留下的伤痕。Greg从没问过具体是怎么回事。现在再次看到这样的伤口，以一种新鲜的、皮开肉绽的形式，让他觉得心很痛。“好吧，好吧，”Greg轻声说着，站起来：“你这里有急救包吗？”

“水槽下面有一套。”

Greg点点头，站起身。他找到那个急救包，在洗手的时候看着镜子中的自己。他意识到自己在挣扎。因为见到那个男人的痛苦而挣扎，因为想到这种情况并不是第一次也不会是最后一次而挣扎。

Greg拿着急救包回到卧室。他什么问题都没问。不是因为他不想知道答案，而是因为他觉得听到答案的一刻他可能会崩溃。

他正踏过脑海中荆棘满布的道德之地。在那个地方他知道杀人是错的。在那个地方他又知道自己因为那个伤害Mycroft的人死掉了而感到很高兴。他是自找的，嗯，仅适用于本次案件。

Mycroft在床上一动不动，Greg坐在他背后。他轻轻碰到Mycroft的肩膀，男人畏缩了一下。

Greg咬住嘴唇。“没事的。”他喃喃着，用指尖在那个位置慢慢的画着圈安抚他：“没事的，我在。”他以前和类似的受害人相处过。他以前看到过他们经历肉体上的痛苦，却很少见到之后的后果。身体反应所造成的精神痛苦。Mycroft因为他的触碰稍微放松了一点。

Greg小心翼翼的修整掉第一道伤口上的绷带。他紧紧闭上了眼睛。哦上帝啊。他又一次睁开眼，试图让自己不去想它。

“Mycroft。我不知道我能不能处理得了。可以叫Anthea进来吗？”

“不。不，她不知道。”

Greg吞咽了一下：“好吧，好吧，没关系。”

“很抱歉。”Mycroft说到一半就止住了声音。

“没事，嘘，没关系。我可以的。我只是。恩，我只是觉得你伤得有点重。”他打开急救包，把消毒膏拿出来：“如果疼的话，抱歉。”

“我想你也看到了，我经历过比这更糟的。”Mycroft说。Greg做了个鬼脸，虽然他知道Mycroft并不能看到。“啊，现在开玩笑还太早了点吧。”

“是有一点，恩。”

Greg往棉布上挤出一点膏体，轻轻地压在伤口上。Mycroft的身体紧绷起来。Greg咬了下嘴唇。“抱歉。”他说。

他不知道是什么驱使他这样做的。总之他把胳膊环过Mycroft的身体，握住了他的手，让他们的手指交握在一起。

他小心地把膏体涂在伤口上，Mycroft的手指先是握紧了他，之后又放松下来。他不情愿的放开了Mycroft的手，以便从急救包里拿出绷带。他动作尽可能轻的把绷带敷上伤口。

“你是怎么瞒过Anthea的？”Greg问。

“我怀疑我的隐瞒行为是否成功。不过她什么都没说。”

Greg点了点头，开始拆第二道绷带。这道伤口和Mycroft之前的一道伤疤有点交叉。Greg想这次的伤口应该也会留下疤痕。他唯一欣慰的是这道疤痕会在Mycroft的后背上，他看不到，也不用每天看着它们生活。

“你已经和人谈过了，对吧？”Greg问：“就这件事。”

Mycroft一言不发。

“不然的话你可以跟我谈谈。如果你需要的话。任何你觉得无法独自承受的时候，就只需要，只需要打给我就好。任何时候都行。”Greg咬住嘴唇，试图阻止自己继续讲下去。比起Mycroft，他想现在他自己更需要找人谈谈。

他又一次把手递给Mycroft，男人在他开始给伤口消毒的时候毫无疑问的握住了它。这道伤口情况最糟。还在渗着血，Mycroft因为疼痛嘶嘶出声。“我很抱歉。”Greg又一次说道。他感觉这句话是同时为他们两个人在说。

“我不知道如果——”Mycroft痛的缩了一下：“我不知道如果你没来的话我会怎么办。”

Greg捏了捏他的手指：“Anthea会帮你处理伤口。”

“即使是在她没看到现在这一幕的情况下，制止她的过度担忧已经够困难了。”

“那是因为她关心你。”可是我也关心你，他想。可即使是这样，Mycroft肯让他来帮忙肯定也意味着什么。现在这种时候，Greg宁可身在此处，也不愿意对此一无所知，让Anthea来给Mycroft处理伤口。他不知道这是不是Sherlock那次所说的他的特殊情结——他需要“拯救别人”。

嗯，如果他关心的只是拯救别人的话，显然他在这方面做的不怎么样。Sherlock的情况就像个该死的过山车一样忽上忽下，Greg根本不知道他何时来何时去，而Mycroft则更是被打的团团转——什么？被鞭打？被割伤？上个月，Kensington出现了三个受害人，他不得不眼睁睁看着他们的家庭在他的眼前四分五裂。所以，不，Greg没有拯救任何人。他甚至没有一点办法去拯救他最关心的人。

他捏了捏Mycroft的手，然后放开了他，给第二道伤口包扎。“还剩最后一个。”他说着，开始拆开Mycroft后腰上的最后一道绷带。好了。Greg不得不忽略自己刚才所看到的。因为这道伤口显然才是最糟的。

“Greg？”Mycroft平静的开口。

“恩？”

“很抱歉让你看到这些。”

Greg咽了下唾沫，摇了摇头，然后才意识到Mycroft看不到他。“不，不用。没事的。”他不知道这次他又是为什么这样做。过了一会儿之后他再想的时候，觉得也许他根本就不该这么做。可他还是把前额靠在了Mycroft的肩膀上，又一次朝他伸出手。

Mycroft又一次握住他的手，他们的手掌紧紧贴在一起。Greg朝他靠近了一点。他们就这样一起坐在那里待了一会儿。交换着体温和安慰。朋友，朋友，朋友，我们是朋友，朋友之间会互相做这种事情的。Greg知道的他会为了Sally这样做。他也会为了Sam这样做。他会为了他队里的任何一个人这样做，而且不带有任何超出友谊的意思。他们是朋友，只是朋友。之前发生的一切已经过去了。

“我是如此幸运。”Mycroft呢喃着：“我以为没有人会知道我在哪里。深夜被下药，我没有一点防备。”

Greg咬住嘴唇，捏了捏Mycroft的手。他不想听。但还是静静的听着。给Mycroft倾诉的空间。

“这种拳打脚踢我之前不是没应付过。”Mycroft说着，他的声音听起来很遥远。

Greg闭上了眼睛。

“鞭打才是最糟的部分。声响，噪音，等待痛苦降临的感觉。我从那开始就一直没有睡过。你也有PTSD（创伤后应激障碍），Greg，你知道那是什么感觉。”

Greg皱起眉：“什么？我没有。”

“那么就是，仍未确诊。那些噩梦，Greg。你做过的噩梦。不止一次的噩梦。大概你依然没有摆脱它们，我没有立场去了解你做噩梦的频率。”

Greg摇摇头：“我没…在泰晤士河那件事之后的一段时间里我做过噩梦，的确。可我并不是一直都在做那种噩梦。这不是创伤后应激障碍。我一直都有做噩梦的现象，从我还是个小孩子的时候就开始了。”

“所有的孩子都会做噩梦，Greg。你成年之后还经常出现这种噩梦的话，其实是创伤后应激障碍的一种症状。我很惊讶警局仍未要求你接受治疗。”

“我从没跟人谈起过，Mycroft。”Greg小声说：“只有你，你和Caroline和Jane。你们是唯一知道这件事的人。”

Mycroft握紧他的手：“你也是唯一一个看到过我后背上的伤疤的人。甚至连Anthea都不知道这个。”Greg咬住嘴唇。“我再也不出外勤了。”Mycroft平静的表态：“就是这样。我不干了。比起外勤我更能胜任伦敦的工作，另外还有更年轻的特工可以去执行任务。”

Greg点点头，在他能制止自己之前，用嘴唇吻过了Mycroft的肩膀。他对自己皱起眉，在心里默默说服着自己。“我觉得这样很好。”Greg说：“我特别的高兴，实际上。”他皱着眉：“我的意思是，”他平静的说：“我的意思仅仅是，你工作做得这么棒，国家不能失去你。”

“我理解。”

而且你对我也太重要了。Greg没办法说出口。因为无法承受这句话的重量。“让我继续给伤口消毒，好吗？”

Mycroft点点头，放开了他的手。Greg把药膏挤到另一片棉布上，小心的清理伤口。他的另一只手一直搭在Mycroft的肩膀上，抚摸着他的皮肤安抚他。

他把最后一道绷带包扎好。轻轻碰了碰Mycroft的肩膀。“好了。”Greg说：“大功告成。”他把急救包整理好，从床上坐起来，把东西放回浴室。

他回来的时候，Mycroft已经把自己埋在了毯子下面，Greg为他拉上了窗帘。

“Greg？”

“恩？”

“你可以再留一会儿吗？”

Greg点点头：“当然。”他当然可以。说得好像他会在Mycroft脆弱又痛苦的时候扔下他一样。他在床边找了个地方坐下。Mycroft闭上了眼睛。Greg把手放在Mycroft的手上，没有再动。

“Greg。”Mycroft疲倦的喃喃。

“嘘。睡吧。”Greg抚摸着Mycroft的头发。停留在柔软的发间。Mycroft的呼吸慢慢变得平缓。

Greg看着他沉入睡眠，吞咽了一下。如此脆弱，如此破碎。他倾身，在他额头印下一个吻。“睡吧。”他轻声说着，站起身，走向门口。

他离开了CrusaderHouse，带着一颗沉重的心。

——————————————————————————————————

第四具尸体在Kensington出现之后，Greg把自己和Sally一起锁进了房间，把关于这具尸体的一切线索都过了一遍。一点联系都没有。

他们必须解决这个案子。自从第三起案件发生开始，Greg在每个周二和周三的时候都是心在弦上，等待着下一起案件发生的报警电话。在这些日子里他很难专心查案。

“案子只发生在周二这一点很奇怪。”Greg说：“这是唯一的固定模式。就像某个人一周只有一次经过这个地方之类的。”

“就像按时下班似的？”Sally问。

“没错，不过一周只有一次。比如日常邮递工作。不过谋杀案都发生在夜间。”

Sally拿起一张犯罪现场的照片。Greg越过她的肩膀看着。

“比如垃圾回收。”他呢喃着：“你知道的。就是周边商户都来倒垃圾的时候，发生在夜里的那种。”

Sally凝视着他。

下一个星期二，他们光荣的，抓到了他。这个男人是个收垃圾的。更令Greg厌恶的是他主要的作案动机是无赖。Sally喋喋不休着凶手这句话如何如何让她想到了某个咨询侦探，在尸体中寻找乐趣，仅仅因为他很无聊。Greg忽视了她的评论。

Greg很快就成为了警局最新的用来表演的猴子，被推到媒体面前解释他们是怎么抓到的犯人。在等待着的记者们面前，他觉得很不安。

这是他的脸第一次出现在报纸上。他把复印件寄给了他父亲。他父亲喜欢像这样的场面。

——————————————————————————————————

2008年5月

Mycroft毫无预兆的出现在了Greg的办公室，当时他正在整理旧文件。Greg抬起头对他露出一个微笑。他依然带着雨伞，还系着红色的领带。

“还好吗？”Greg问。

Mycroft坐下来：“相当不错，谢谢你。”

Greg坐在他对面：“什么事？”

“Sherlock一直在令我分神。”

Greg露齿一笑：“听起来真是熟悉的剧情。想去喝杯咖啡，倒倒苦水吗？”

“我不需要倒苦水。”Mycroft说。

Greg哈哈大笑：“不，可是我需要，而且我该死的需要喝杯咖啡。来吧，只需要半小时，反正你都在这了。除非你来这里是为了些别的事情？”

Mycroft摇摇头：“我和你的长官有个会议，可是他在会面马上要开始的时候取消了它。”

Greg笑着拿起太阳镜：“那就去喝咖啡吧，好吗？叙叙旧也挺好的。”

“很好。”Mycroft说。

“你可以表现的对此更热情一点。”

“我很热情。”Mycroft冷漠的表情没有任何变化。

Greg扬起眉毛，但还是跟着男人走出了苏格兰场。Mycroft带他走向自己的座驾。他打开门，Greg坐上车，然后看着他：“我本来只是想带你顺着路走过去。”Greg笑了。

“拐角有一家茶室。”Mycroft一边上车一边说。

Greg大笑着：“我们上车就是为了去一个就在拐角那么近的茶室？你真是为保护环境出了自己的一份力啊。”

Mycroft扬起眉。

“好吧，好吧，我也不是什么环保至上主义者。”Greg承认道：“有人曾经提出过一个无纸化办公的理念，然后就没有然后了。”他笑了：“说真的，如果我有一半的工作要在电脑上进行的话，我想一个小时之后它就会被我扔出窗外。”

“我想对科技施暴要比对人施暴好得多。”Mycroft说。

Greg哈哈大笑：“哦上帝啊，别告诉我政府要针对反科技暴力立法了。说得好像电脑也有感情似的。”

Mycroft又一次扬起了眉毛。

“拜托，Mycroft，高兴点行不行。我都有一个世纪没见过你笑了。”Greg打开车门，下了车。“工作不顺利吗？”他问。

“工作很好。依然忙碌。”

“还在延长你的职位头衔？”

“在某种意义上来说吧。”

Greg带头走向茶室，他们在一个拐角的书架边上坐下来。Mycroft点了一壶茶，Greg点了咖啡和烤茶蛋糕。

“那么，Sherlock的美国之旅如何？”Greg把太阳镜架在头顶。

“可怕。”

“发生了什么？”

“他让我们本想救的人被判死刑的事情板上钉钉了。”

Greg看着他：“哇哦。这真是不按计划行事。”

“正是如此。”

“引发了一系列问题？”

Mycroft皱了皱眉头：“Frank Hudson本打算提供国际毒品走私的相关情报，以换取活命。我们，以及美国方面，都相信这将有助于大西洋两岸某些垄断组织和帮派的逮捕行动。”

Greg做了个鬼脸：“可是他们处决了他？”

“Sherlock提供的他双重谋杀的证据确凿无疑。”

Greg翻了个白眼：“我甚至都不知道该提点什么建议了。你知道他现在对我这边的案子已经更挑剔了吗？显然人们现在已经开始去主动找他帮忙查案了，所以他只有在要么无聊到要吸毒的程度、要么是我拿到极其有趣的案子的情况下才会来找我。”

“我在建议他自己寻找客户这一点上向你道歉。”

“这不是你的错。我更愿意他忙点别的事情，而不是来激怒我的队员。”

他们的食物和饮品被端了过来。

“MORnetwork有什么新进展吗？”Greg问。

“没有。我相信他们现在在新的名称下行动。或者说他们根本没有名字。”

Greg在蛋糕上涂上黄油：“你会查出来的。”

“你的工作怎么样？我读到了Kensington开膛手的案件。”

Greg翻了个白眼：“我甚至都不想说我有多讨厌媒体给这个案子的命名。不过没错，我们已经解决了案子。又一个Sherlock决定自己太过重要而不能参与的小案子。”

“Sherlock自从我因为美国的事情严厉批评过他之后就不再和我说话了。”

Greg笑了：“他愿意批评别人却不愿接受批评。”

“是的，在我弟弟眼中生活依旧相当正常的运行着。”

“从我第一次见到他那时候开始，他已经成长了一点了。虽然不多，但起码有一点。”

“他有吗？”Mycroft问道，看上去持怀疑态度。

Greg笑了：“别这样，Mycroft，对他有点信心。我第一次见到他的那时候，他相当乐于在我还在场的情况下往自己的胳膊里戳针头。我不觉得他现在还会这样子。”

“至少他允许你持有他公寓的钥匙。”

“这真是该死的谢天谢地，鉴于这一点很可能救了他的命。”

“我还未就那日你对他的帮助正式的道谢。”

Greg摇摇头：“你不需要道谢。如果他现在给我发信息说他有麻烦了，我也会马上赶过去的。他也知道。”

“你的婚期在什么时候？”

Greg皱起眉，惊讶于Mycroft居然知道。他根本不知道是哪里出卖了他，不过不管怎样他还是回答了。“还没有具体定日期。我把一切都交给她了。我想会是很小型的婚礼，她不喜欢大场面。”

“恭喜。”Mycroft说道。他的声音听起来很真诚，但是大多数人都是笑着道贺的，他却没有。Greg甚至都不记得上次看到他真正的笑容是什么时候了，即使是最微小的笑容。

Greg点点头：“谢了。再结一次婚真是疯了。”

“并非如此。”

Greg低头看着咖啡。他咬着嘴唇。他决定把自己脑海里的话说出来。“你知道吗，你有一次跟我说，我的朋友很少。尽管不是说工作之外的，你依然是对的。在很长一段时间里，你都是我最好的朋友。”他抬头看着他：“我不知道你会称呼我们之间的关系为同事还是什么，不过如果我们仍然是哥们的话我会很高兴的。”

“你认为我会和随便某个人共进午餐吗？”

Greg笑了：“我不这么认为，不。跟我做个约定，Mycroft？如果是你在国内的情况下，你需要我这里的任何文件，就自己过来拿。不要把Anthea或是什么手下派过来。”

“我会尽力。”

Greg点点头。

“我想说的就是这些。”

Mycroft低头看着怀表：“十分抱歉，我还有一场会议。”

Greg摇摇头：“别担心。以后再聊，嗯？”

“当然。”

Greg抿着咖啡，看着他走远。他想不通为什么自己会觉得这么难受。


	38. History, Like Blood, Is Never Enough

2008年6月

在某个周六，Greg的午间休息时间，Jane和他一起坐在公园的长椅上。她给他带了咖啡和三明治做午饭。在这样的日子里，阳光下，Greg最为庆幸他的家离苏格兰场很近。

Jane拿出笔记本，开始研究要发出多少份婚礼邀请。

“同事？”她问。

Greg做了个鬼脸：“我不知道谁能有空。有的调职了，有的在出任务。Sally和Sam绝对不可忽视。Carter，如果他有空的话。”

“其他的朋友？”

Greg皱起眉：“其他的朋友？”

“是啊，其他的朋友。”

“呃。有几个一起踢足球的伙计，我想。Marc，Paul。差不多就这些了，我们有时候会一起踢球。不是该在婚礼这种场合叫上的朋友。”

“大学？”

“Carol和Peter。”

“Sherlock呢？”

Greg笑了：“把他也加进去吧，不过他不可能会来。”

“最重要的，家人？”

“父亲和Rosa。”

Jane低头看着自己的清单：“Greg，到现在为止只有十个人。我这边有43个人。”

“这就够了。哦，把Caroline和她的丈夫也加进去吧。她邀请我去她的婚礼了，我要请回来才公平。”

“她已经在我这边的清单上了。”

“噢。”

“真的没别人了吗？”她问。

Greg摇摇头。“没了。嗯。”他皱起眉。Mycroft？他咬住下唇。让他的前男友来出席婚礼可能有点尴尬。可是话说回来，Jane甚至都不知道Mycroft是他的前男友。即使他肯定不会出现，于情于理也应该邀请他。“把Mycroft Holmes也加进清单里。他是Sherlock的哥哥，我们在工作上有点交集。过去也会一起去喝一杯什么的。”这也不算是说谎吧…

“好吧…那么就是…11个人。”她抬头看着他皱起眉：“你怎么会只邀请11个人，亲爱的？你是这个世界上最惹人喜爱的人了。”

Greg笑了：“我一般不会和人这么亲近。”

“所以我是那个例外了？”

“嗯，差不多。”唔。也不算是。Mycroft才是那个真正的例外。为什么他总是想到Mycroft？目前他身上存在着严重的问题。甚至都不是说他会往那种浪漫的方面去想什么的，现在的情况单纯就是那个男人的身影总是时不时地从他的脑海里冒出来。Greg必须停止这种现象。

“那么。还有你的家人呢，真的就只有你父亲和Rosa？”Jane问。

“是啊，嗯，我和其他的亲戚没有深交。父亲不怎么和母亲那边的亲戚交往，我更是自从18岁开始和那边就完全没有联系了。我和父亲的兄弟们也没什么交流。”

Jane合上了她的笔记本：“你有没有去找过你的亲生父母？”

“不，从来没有。”

“为什么？”

Greg耸耸肩，并不热衷于这个话题：“知道了亲生父母是谁也没什么意义。对我的生活没有任何影响。”

“真的？我倒是觉得知道他们是谁这一点意义重大。”

“无论事情的走向如何，我都不觉得这个故事的结局会是什么喜剧大团圆。”

Jane扔了个球让Louis去捡：“可是你这样永远都没办法知道结局。我觉得这真有意思。我不觉得我能承受住这种一无所知的状态。我肯定要拼命地找。”

“我们是不一样的，Jane。”

“是啊，这就是活生生的例子。11个人，哈。真的没别人了？”

“没了。11个挺好的。即使他们之中还有一个人肯定不会来。”

“他可能会给你个惊喜呢。”

Greg哼了一声：“Sherlock经常会给我惊喜。用惊吓的方式。”

Jane哈哈大笑。

Greg看了看表：“我得回去继续工作了。”他快速的亲吻了她一下，然后站起身：“希望我不要迟到的太严重。”

她笑了：“我还有54份婚礼邀请函要写。有足够的事情要忙来充实我的生活。”

Greg对她一笑，走向苏格兰场。为什么人人都那么关注家庭呢？有12年的人生他都是在没有家人的情况下度过的，而且后来在单亲的情况下过得也很幸福。只有有一大群熟识的人以及少数几个挚友他也一样相当幸福。即使他们中有些肯定不会来参加他的婚礼。

——————————————————————————————————

2008年7月

婚礼仪式本身进行的相当安静，出席者只有Jane和Greg的近亲。Greg没有穿牛仔裤——虽然Jane坚持说如果他想的话他可以穿。她穿得是墨绿色的过膝裙。

Jane一手包揽了大部分的派对组织工作，不过相当的低调奢华有内涵，派对的场地是Greg经常去的那个足球场和俱乐部。他们把桌子椅子拉到房间外面，在俱乐部的大帐篷下面留了个吧台。

SamBrockhurst变得对自己烧烤厨师的地位相当过度保护，死死地防守着，看住那些试图飘过来偷走烤香肠的手。

 

Greg和他的父亲和Rosa坐在一起。Jane正在跟Greg的同事们自我介绍，令人印象相当深刻。Greg忍不住看着她。她的笑很有感染力，会让人们不假思索的对她敞开心扉。

“我喜欢她。”Greg的父亲看着她在人群中周旋。她正在和Caroline和她的丈夫说话，她低头看着小婴儿Brandon，就像他是个随时会爆炸的炸弹。“友善，活泼，爱笑。”

Greg笑了：“很高兴她能得到这么多赞美。”

“我也喜欢她。”Rosa喝着香槟说道：“不过她妈妈就不一定了。”

Greg笑了：“是啊，我知道。”

“你们蜜月要怎么过？”

“事实上，父亲，我正想和你谈谈这个问题。”

Lestrade先生看着他：“哦？”

“我们在想是不是要去农场待一段时间。然后我们再去Eurostar，顺路去Bruges和Brussels，最后回到伦敦。”

“你想和我们一起在Normandy待一段时间？”他问。

Greg点点头：“如果你觉得可以的话，没错。你以前一直叫我过去，我不该拖上这么久才有时间的。”

“当然可以了，什么时候？”

“下个月。”

Lestrade先生点点头：“我那里永远欢迎你。当然了，来吧。”

Jane走过来，踢掉了她的高跟鞋：“我受够了这些鞋子了。我不停的陷进草地里。我不觉得足球队的人会因为这个感谢我。大家都还好吗？再来点香槟？”

“不了，谢谢你，亲爱的。”Lestrade先生微笑着说。

她露齿而笑，抿了一口酒：“我已经有点醉了，才刚刚喝了两杯。”

Greg哈哈大笑：“我提醒过你要提前吃点东西，不过我不觉得Sam现在会让任何人靠近烤架。”

“他做得很好。”Jane说：“可爱的Sally，Greg，你早就该介绍我们认识了，她真是有意思。”

Greg笑了：“抱歉。”

“Sherlock没来？”

Greg咧嘴笑着：“当然没来。他甚至都没回复。我从没指望过他出现。”

Jane回以一个笑容，把她的椅子拉近他：“该死的遗憾。我本来特别期待见到他。”

“Sherlock是谁？”Lestrade先生问。

“是个偶尔会来给警局做顾问的伙计。”Greg解释道：“不是为了钱，只是因为他很擅长这方面，而且觉得很有趣。”

“这合法吗，亲爱的？”Rosa喝着Pimms问。

Greg皱起眉。不算是。“严格意义上讲的确有点不寻常。这是特殊情况。他是个天才。我只能用这个来解释了。”

“不过他没有出席你的婚礼。”

Greg笑了：“我们不算是正常意义上的朋友。他不怎么热衷于交朋友之类的事情。我挺喜欢他，不过现在这个场合他不在场的话可能更好。”

“Greg告诉我他可以只看你一眼就说出关于你的生活的一切。”Jane说：“个人意见，我认为Greg是胡编的，不过我还是很好奇，想要见见他。”

“他听起来很奇怪。”Lestrade先生说。

“那么，你们俩又在一起多久了？”Jane问。

“五年。”Lestrade先生说着，对Rosa露出一个微笑：“我以前从未想过会找到另一个女人来填补我生命的空白。可是我找到了，她是最棒的。”

Rosa脸红了：“你也太甜腻了。”

“一段成功的恋爱关系的关键是什么？”Jane问。

Lestrade先生拍了拍Jane的胳膊：“交流。交流是最重要的，亲爱的。这是维系所有婚姻关系的关键。”

Jane微笑着，喝掉了她的香槟：“我想我们可以做到这一点。我可以和一整个国家的人交谈，如果有机会的话。事实上——”

“烧烤！独一份！”Sam喊道。

Jane大笑着拍了拍Greg的肩膀：“我要在自己被香槟醉倒并引发一系列灾难之前去找点东西吃。请允许我离开一会儿。”

她光着脚走向了食物桌。Greg笑着看她走远。他刚刚和这个女人结婚了。她使他无比的快乐。

——————————————————————————————————

2008年8月

Greg拉着他们的行李箱走向Normandy中部的农场，那是一栋红砖房，立在绿色的田野中心。Jane喘着气，仔仔细细的看了一眼。“噢，真美。”她说：“我简直不能相信你父亲和Rosa住在这里。简直是闪闪发亮！哦看啊，窗户上还有蓝色的遮檐！”

Greg笑了：“是啊。”

“他住在这里多久了？”

“从我满20岁开始。”Greg说：“父亲的兄弟以前住在这里，可现在他搬到Calais了。”

“那么，你来过这里吗？”Jane一边往门口走一边问。

“有的假期会来，嗯，在我还小的时候。”Greg敲敲门。

Rosa带着大大的笑容打开门：“快进来，今天天气实在太好了。”她亲吻了他们俩的两边脸颊，带他们走向大厅。“我刚开始烧水。还是说你们喝冷的也行？”

“冷的就好，谢谢。”Greg说。

“柠檬汽水？”

“棒极了。”Greg赞同道，Jane也点点头。

“我也是，谢谢。”

“进来吧。”Rosa打了个手势，对他们俩笑嘻嘻的：“你们的父亲在鸡窝那边，”她笑了：“我在厨房做了蛋糕。”

他们跟着Rosa走进去，Jane一直以一种欣赏的眼光看着这栋房子：“噢，这真是令人惊讶。”她左顾右盼着。Greg走到窗边，看着窗外的花园和广阔的田野。

——————————————————————————————————

晚餐之后，Greg和他的父亲坐在花园尽头的湖边。太阳开始落山了，Greg穿上了针织衫。Lestrade先生递给Greg一包烟。他们沉默的抽着烟。

“你母亲讨厌这个地方。”Lestrade先生说：“她说这里太安静了。”

Greg笑了：“是啊，我同意。我也喜欢闹一点的地方。”

“她说这里给她的感觉更像是在等待什么事情降临，而不是亲自去使事情发生。我，我喜欢安静。你小时候做噩梦的时候，我们曾经为你打开收音机，这好像很有用。”

Greg笑了：“我还记得一点。”

“你对你的亲生父母不好奇吗，Greg？”

Greg因为话题的忽然转变皱起眉：“不。”

“真的？”

“是啊。从没有过。”

“我很好奇。”Lestrade先生说着，看着鸭子把头埋进水里。

“为什么？”

“我想知道你真正属于哪。”他的父亲说。

Greg只是摇摇头，喝着威士忌。

“你不想知道吗？”Lestrade先生问。

“不。不，我不想知道。”

“这是你的血缘，Greg。是你的DNA。”

Greg摇着头：“是啊，这只是些…七七八八的东西。不意味着任何事。即使知道了也不会改变我前四十年的人生。”

“我总是在想发生了什么，Greg。如果他们还活着呢？”

“就算他们还活着，我为什么会想知道？他们抛弃了我。我连一天的时间都不想分给他们。”

Greg看到水面的另一头，Rosa正在给Jane展示着花园。

“这个女人一辈子都没有真正融入过任何地方，对吗？”Lestrade先生也看着Jane：“她是一只蝴蝶。她从未在任何地方安定下来过。你会因为自己不知道亲生父母是谁而后悔的，Greg。有一天你会希望自己认真去找过。等你有了孩子——”

“——我不会有孩子的。”他喝了一大口威士忌。

“你就没有停下来想过，这可能仅仅是因为你也没有家吗？你真正安定下来过吗，Greg？你有没有审视过自己，仔细的想过你真正的归宿在哪？”

Greg皱起眉，看着Jane弯下腰来抚摸Rosa的猫。是啊，他当然想过。好奇过。不过不会经常这样。只要能忍住他就不会去想。

“这里是我的家，Greg。”Lestrade先生继续说：“Normandy。我几代的家人都来自这个地方。你母亲所在的地方，那也曾经是我的家。自从我遇上她的那一刻，她就是我的整个世界。找到你的亲生父母仅仅是一个建议，Greg。我的心给你的建议。”Lestrade先生看着Jane：“她是个很不错的女人。她渴望着有人爱她。”

Greg点点头：“我知道。”

“但是我忍不住感觉到你们是紧紧的攀在一起，希望能够奇迹般的构建一个家。”

Greg皱起眉：“你不能就这么坐在这分析我的感情。我们才刚刚结婚。我爱她。”

“我知道。可是这是建立在什么上的呢，Greg？你会把一切都告诉她吗？”

“她知道我是被领养的。”

“她知道详情吗？”

“甚至连我都不知道详情，该死的她怎么会知道？”

“Greg，我已经把我们收养你的时候听到的故事告诉过你了。”

“被遗弃在医院那件事，是啊，我知道。我知道。”

“你告诉她了吗？”Greg的父亲问。

Greg摇摇头，有点被激怒了：“这又有什么关系？为什么每次我们坐在一起的时候你都要把这种旧事拽出来——每次都是在这个位置——而且对话的内容都是一样的？”

“因为你完全不愿意把你自己的故事跟你自己的妻子分享。你对Caroline也是这样。”

“我不想谈这件事。”

“为什么不呢？”

“因为我已经翻过这一页了。我已经往前走了。好吗？我不关心我的亲生父母是谁，这只是血缘关系而已。”

“只是这样吗？”

Greg瞥了他一眼：“最好的剧情就是他们都死了。因为如果他们还活着的话，那就是他们从来都不想要我。他们甚至都没有分神去留个字条，写上我的姓或是那天的日期或是我的生日之类的。”

“这困扰着你，Greg。这比起你承认的要困扰你得多。”Greg皱着眉，喝完了酒，又点起一支烟。“好好想想吧。”

Greg点点头：“好吧。好吧，我会想想的。”

Lestrade先生点点头：“谢谢你。”

——————————————————————————————————

Greg和Jane在Belgium度过了非常愉快的日子。Greg想他可能这一辈子都没有喝过这么多棒透了的啤酒，没有吃过这么多好吃的东西。离开那里的时候他几乎都觉得有点遗憾了。

——————————————————————————————————

2008年9月

Greg抬头看着Leon Henman警员犹犹豫豫的敲响了他办公室的门。Greg打了个手势让他进来，他把门好好的关上。“你还好吗？”Greg问。

Leon坐下来，皱着眉：“是啊，还好。”

Greg对他眯起眼睛：“来吧，说出来。”

Leon叹了口气：“我刚刚向Blucas先生宣布了他亲人的死讯。”

“啊。”

“感觉很难。这影响到了我。”Leon承认道：“有什么好办法吗？”

Greg摇摇头：“我也希望我有办法。我希望能有轻松点的办法，可是没有。你只需要坦率一点，诚实的说就好。”

Leon点点头：“是啊，这点我做到了。那是他母亲，你知道吗？”

“我知道，”Greg说：“我们会解决那个案子，这依然没法让事情变得轻松，只能让他感觉好过一点。”

Leon吞咽了一下：“抱歉，头儿。Donovan警长说我如果需要建议的话可以来和你谈谈，所以——”

Greg举起手：“没关系。我不是什么食人魔。你想和我谈谈的时候随时都可以来，任何事都行。”

“他刚刚认识她八个月。他是领养的，他们才刚刚…”Leon皱着眉：“他们才刚刚开始了解彼此。”

Greg吞咽了一下。这就是他没有过多干涉这个案子，反而让Sally主管的原因。“其他的方面怎么样？”Greg问：“工作方面？”

Leon点点头：“非常好。我很高兴Pip是和我同期的，我们可以一起对笔记。我来这儿真是正确的选择。”

Greg对他露出一个笑容：“你是个好警察。我也很高兴能把你招进来。”

Leon站起来，也对他露出一个笑容：“谢谢。还有谢谢你让我占用这么多时间。很抱歉我面对受害者家人的时候有点情绪化，下次不会再这样了。”

Greg摇摇头：“被稍微影响到也没关系。不过别在受害者的家人面前表露出来，有同情心是好的，不过不要投入太多感情。在这之后，你知道，可以和同事朋友聊聊。”

“我父亲曾经是警察。他现在退休了，不过我们经常会聊聊。”

Greg笑了：“这样很好。”

Leon点点头：“是啊，这就是家人。谢了，头儿。”他转身离开了房间。

Greg看着他慢慢阖上门，伸手到口袋里去拿香烟。他离开办公室，在自行车停放架那边吞云吐雾。

最近他突然总是听到这个词。家人。要么是这个词的出现率变高了，要么就是他最近突然过多的注意到了这个词。家人。

他现在有了一个新的家人，但是有个他以前没有意识到的问题渐渐在他的脑海中成型。关于他到底是谁的孩子。为什么他们会遗弃他。他咬咬嘴唇，熄灭了香烟，从口袋里拿出手机。他翻看着自己的通讯录，直到他看到了Mycroft的号码。

“MycroftHolmes。”电话接通了。

Greg吞咽了一下：“嗨。我想请你帮个忙。”

“愿意效劳。”

“有一次你说过，可以帮我找到我的亲生父母。你可以…你可以帮帮我吗？”

手机对面有一段时间的停顿，然后Mycroft开口了：“你确定吗？”他问。

Greg咬了下嘴唇：“是。恩，我确定。”

“很好。”

“我会把我所知道的一切关于那个家的事情都告诉你。”

“你确定你真的想让我去找吗？”Mycroft又问了一次。

Greg深呼吸了一下：“不算是。不过还是去做吧。拜托。”

“当然。一旦我发现相关信息就会立刻联系你。”

“Mycroft？”

“嗯？”

“只有你一个人知道，可以吗？请不要把任何人牵扯进来。”

“我保证。”

“谢谢你。”

“很快和你联系。”Mycroft挂掉了电话。Greg皱起眉。他感觉自己忽然离答案更近了一点。而且不知怎么的，虽然有点紧张，但是一想到他最终要知道真相了，这带给了他一种松了口气的感觉。

——————————————————————————————————

2008年10月

Greg在晚上7:21的时候依然在工作，此时Mycroft敲响了他的房门。Greg抬头对他露出一个笑容，他手上拎着雨伞走了进来。他的另一只胳膊下面夹着一个文件夹。

Greg站起来和他打招呼：“嘿。想要咖啡吗？我刚才正想给自己来一杯来着。”

“不。谢谢。”Mycroft坐下来，把文件夹放在桌面上。

Greg一边走过去给自己倒咖啡，一边低头看着那个文件夹：“就是它了，对吗？关于我的…你知道是什么。”

Mycroft抿了抿唇，然后点点头。

Greg吞咽了一下。他把牛奶倒进马克杯，啜饮了一口。他穿过房间走向他的椅子，先是凝视着那个文件夹，然后是Mycroft的脸。“直接告诉我吧，Mycroft。我更愿意从你口中听到。”

“你确定吗？”

“不。”Greg哈哈的笑了，不过很快收回了笑容：“不过还是告诉我吧。他们还活着吗？”

“没有。”

Greg点点头。不知怎么的这样感觉反而好受了一点：“继续。”

“你的名字是Gregknight，你出生在1966年11月14日。”

Greg咬住嘴唇。他扶住桌边，低头看着自己的手。看来他真正的生日早了几个星期。

“你当时被留在Epsomand Sthelier大学医院，字条上有你的姓名和出生日期。你当时四个月大，鉴于那张纸上所写的情况。那上面还说了你也是出生在同一家医院的。我用了这项信息追查到了你的出生证明。”

Greg抬头看着Mycroft。他的声音几乎可以说是机械的，可是Greg可以看出他脸上写满了关心。Greg对他点点头，让他继续。

“你的母亲名叫ConnieKnight，那时候她22岁。我们相信她是在准备去出庭指证你父亲的一周前把你放在了医院。她在举证结束两天之后被杀害了。”

Greg吞咽了一下：“他做了什么？”

“他涉入了一起发生在伦敦东部的联合犯罪案件。”

Greg揉了揉脸：“那，他是怎么…？”

“在1982年出狱后死亡。”

“怎么？”

“心脏病。”

Greg点点头：“好吧。”

“我很抱歉。”

“那就这样了，我的父——”Greg吞咽了一下。他没法说出“父亲”这个词。他不是他父亲。不算是。“他是个罪犯，她…她在尽力做正确的事情。他们还有活着的亲戚吗?”

Mycroft摇摇头：“只有很远的远亲。”

“还有我。”Greg呢喃着。他喝了一口咖啡，被烫到了。他畏缩了一下。开始低头注视着桌面。

“我相当确定她把你留在那里是为了保护你。”Mycroft轻声说：“我知道这会给你一些安慰。”

Greg摇摇头：“是啊。一点点。”他不明白为什么他会对两个他根本不认识的人有这种感觉。同样，他也无法理解为什么他几乎什么感觉都没有了。

“我能做些什么？”Mycroft问。

Greg看看他：“做什么？”

“我取消了今晚的会议，以防一旦你需要找人谈谈。不过如果你更希望我离开，请不要有所顾忌，说出来就好。”

Greg看着他。当他努力消化这个新消息的时候，和Mycroft共度夜晚的愉快时光似乎是最完美的解毒剂。“想去哪喝一杯吗？”

“当然。”

Greg站起身，低头看着文件夹：“这里面是什么？”

“我所能找到的一切信息。你的出生证明，父母的出生证明，法院传票，人口调查记录，剪报。”

Greg点点头，把文件夹拿起来放到最下面的抽屉里。“有时间我再看。”

Mycroft站起身，拿起他的雨伞：“十分抱歉。”

Greg摇摇头：“是我请你帮忙做这件事的。我知道结果不会有多好。”他穿上了风衣。

Mycroft为他打开门，Greg走出去。他带路走过苏格兰场的一个个办公室，走向门口。“你想去哪？”

“我会带你去Mayfair区的The Luggage Room。”

Greg点点头：“听上去不错。”他上了车，Mycroft紧随其后。

Mycroft向前倾身给他的司机指示。Greg颤抖的呼出一口气。Mycroft扭头看着他：“如果你更想要回家的话，我可以载你去。”

Greg摇摇头：“不。我很好。最好喝一杯。对了，TheBaggage Room是什么东西？”

“Luggage。是个酒吧，安静而且有颇为得体的人员限制。长期有音乐家在现场演奏。我记得你在Covent Garden的时候好像很喜欢钢琴。”

Greg吞咽了一下：“是啊，没错。”他说：“那人弹得很好。”

“公平来说他只是普通水平，可你显然觉得他的魅力无法抵抗。”

Greg看着Mycroft，努力露出一个笑容：“他是普通水平，哈？”

“对我的耳朵来说，当然。”

Greg哼了一声：“真是谢了，Mycroft。你真是知道怎么样才能让一个人对自己更自信。”

“抱歉。”

Greg笑了，摇摇头：“不用，没关系。你在冒犯我的同时已经在鼓励我了。真是你独有的必杀技。”

“我多年以来技艺尤精的一项技能，我向你保证。”

Greg笑了，看着他。

“你感觉怎么样？”Mycroft问。

Greg耸耸肩：“说实话有点麻木。”

“如果有什么我能做的，请告诉我。”

“你已经在做了。”

Greg看着窗外，车已经停在了停车场。他四周环顾，却没有看到什么酒吧。“我们到了吗？”他问。

“到了。”Mycroft一边下车一边说。Greg皱着眉，也跟上了他。Mycroft走向一扇黑色的门。Greg跟上去，看着Mycroft敲了几下门，然后门上的百叶窗打开了。

“姓名？”一个女人问道。

“MycroftHolmes。”

过了一会儿，门开了：“请进，Holmes先生。”

Greg往里看了一圈，然后跟上了他。这是个酒吧？他跟着Mycroft上了楼，走进了一个富丽堂皇的房间，洁白的墙体衬托着暗棕色的椅子。Mycroft带他走向吧台。

“Holmes先生，”吧台侍应生问道：“和往常一样？”

Mycroft看着Greg：“愿意来分享一瓶酒加上各种各样的芝士小吃吗？”

Greg对他一笑：“酒配芝士？”他哈哈大笑：“好啊，就这样吧。”

Mycroft付了钱。“请让我带您去您的位置。”侍应生说道。

“这边。”Mycroft低声说，Greg跟着他，四周环顾着。一个女人在远远地角落里弹钢琴。Mycroft带他去的是另一个僻静的角落。Greg坐下来，Mycroft坐在了他对面。

侍应生带来一瓶酒和酒杯。Mycroft试过酒，首肯之后侍应生才把他们的酒杯倒满。

“你的蜜月怎么样？”Mycroft问。

“很好，谢谢。”

“你去了哪里？”

“法国，之后是Bruges和Brussels。”

“Bruges很不错，你上了钟塔吗？”

“我去了，她没有。Jane比较恐高。”

Mycroft点点头喝了口酒：“我十分喜欢华夫饼。”

Greg笑了：“是啊，我也是。我想我吃的甜甜圈也够多了。”

“看上去可不像。”

Greg笑着低头看桌面：“嗯，谢谢。我想是追逃犯什么的帮我减了肥。”

“Sherlock怎么样？”

“很好吧，我想。大约一周之前我去抽查他了，他没沾毒品。他一直在巴特医院忙忙乎乎的。”Greg皱起眉：“他还是不肯和你说话吗？”

“不。”

Greg翻了个白眼：“不管怎样他看上去还可以。在分析烟灰之类的东西。”

“是的，我一直关注着他的网站。我注意到他把你排除在案件之外了。”

Greg笑了：“是啊。我不怎么介意这个。如果他想要的话，功劳都是他的。”

“你太乐于助人了。”

“我需要他站在我这边。”

Mycroft点点头：“是啊，至少他还选择了某个人的阵营。”他摇摇头：“我一想起他在Bartholomew那里引发的混乱就胆战心惊。”

“最主要的是，他最近这段时间还算安分。”

侍应生把芝士和几盘其他的小吃端上来：“如果您还有什么需要，请及时喊我过来。”

“谢谢你。”Mycroft轻声说着，拿起了芝士刀。每一份芝士旁边都有一个小标签，Greg仔细看着它们。

“这对我来说有点太花里胡哨的了。”他笑着抬头看另一个男人。

“试试这个。”Mycroft切下来一片：“我想如果和薄脆饼干一起吃会更好。”

Greg笑了笑，拿起一个薄脆饼干还有Mycroft刚给他切的芝士。“谢谢。”他抿了一口酒说道：“容易吗？要找到这些信息？”

“一旦找到孤儿院关于你的记录就不怎么难了。”

Greg点点头：“是啊，我也觉得他们手上可能有些信息。”

“我并未将他们手上关于你的文件全部看过。一旦得到你的姓名和其他重要信息，我就没有继续把他们送来的所有文件都看下去了。那些也都在那个文件夹里，如果你想看的话。”

“即使你看了我也不会介意的。”Greg越过桌面看着他：“这也是我选择求你帮忙做这件事的原因。我不愿意让其他的任何人做这件事。”他咬了一口薄脆饼干，微笑着赞赏的点点头。

Mycroft看了看他，然后吃掉了自己的那份。

“我不知道我是怎么放任自己去追查这个的。”Greg说：“我只是。我想我只是觉得也许这么做可能有些意义。可是为了什么呢？只得到了一大堆的文件，上面写着有两个人曾经存在过，他们在一起，最后有了孩子，为了某个原因他们不想要或是养不了这个孩子了。”

“我想她觉得这样做对你来说是最好的。”

Greg点点头：“是啊，我猜也是。她也不会太好过。”

Mycroft点点头：“她在法庭上也提到你了。文件里说到她上报了放弃孩子的抚养权把孩子交送领养的事情。”

Greg皱起眉：“可实际上她把我丢在医院了。”

“如果她想要保密自己的信息，就没有办法把你送到正式的领养机构。”

Greg叹了口气：“是啊，我猜也是。至少Greg是我的真名，不是吗？”

Mycroft点点头：“Lestrade这个姓你要继续用下去吗？”

“当然，从我17岁开始我的名字就没有变过，现在改名字的话太愚蠢了。感觉它就像是我。就像它实际上就是我的名字。无论它有什么意义。这都是些愚不可及的事情。我真正的生日在什么时候来着？”

“11月14日。”

Greg摇摇头：“看到了吗，他们错估了我的年龄，导致我的生日一直被认为是29号。所以，我还得改生日了是吗？我比自己想象中还要老上15天。”

“你想怎么做都可以。”

“我想这太快了。”Greg说完喝了一大口酒：“我只是不知道这些有什么意义。我应该感觉自己像另外一个人吗？因为我的亲生父亲是个罪犯，我就应该有什么问题吗？”

“绝对不会。”

Greg开始动手切芝士。

“我曾经告诉过你一次，我能给予你的最美好的称赞，就是我信任由你来照看我的弟弟。”Mycroft说：“这句话依然成立。要不是你的话他可能活不到现在。”

Greg抬头看着他，吞咽了一下。

“这只是血缘，Greg。血缘和基因序列。这不会改变你是我有幸遇到的最热心、诚实、充满关怀之心的人的事实。”

“这是先天天性和后天天性论，是吗？”

“并不是。”Mycroft说：“这改变不了什么。你之所以成为今天这个人，是因为之前发生在你身上的事情，可是即使清楚地知道在你老到记忆不清之前都发生了什么，也不能抹去这些事情对你造成的影响。非要说的话，尽管你的童年过得很艰难，可你成为今天这个人的事实让一切都变得更加美好。”

“谢谢你。”Greg轻声说着，低头看着自己的盘子。

“我无法想象你会是什么感觉。”

“有点像松了口气。”Greg承认：“还有点悲伤。是为了她。而且很生他的气。”他摇摇头：“关于这件事的话，我前几天可能是突然改主意了变得很想知道，可是此时此刻，我想我更希望我像以前那样毫不知情。”

“为什么你那时候想找到他们？”

“是因为我父亲说了些话。关于我的话，问我好不好奇到底发生了什么。这样的对话我已经数不清进行过多少次了。”

Mycroft点点头，把他俩的酒杯倒满。

Greg耸耸肩：“他让我开始觉得，知道了之后，我也许就知道自己在某个地方有个归宿。”

“那奏效了吗？”

Greg摇摇头：“我没感觉到任何区别，Mycroft。”他咬住嘴唇。不，这不是实话。他的确感受到了区别。他觉得比以前更加的迷失，更加和这个世界脱节。

Mycroft伸出手，把手放上Greg的胳膊。Greg往下瞥了一眼，然后抬头看着他的脸。他感觉他能理解。这就是Mycroft和Greg认识的其他所有人的区别。Greg在面对他的时候永远不会有秘密。他无法隐藏自己的感受。他甚至都不确定自己是不是想隐藏。他从没遇到过能如此理解他的人。他知道什么时候该讲话，又该说些什么。他知道什么时候语言会显得苍白无力。当他把手放在Greg的胳膊上，Greg感觉很安定。没事的，他会没事的。

他对他露出一个笑容：“谢谢你。”他说。

Mycroft点点头，轻轻地在Greg的胳膊上捏了一下，然后把注意力回到芝士上。“你试过这个吗？”他问：“我相信这个配上酒的话感觉会很好。”

“还没有。”Greg又把它放在了薄脆饼干上。他深呼吸了一下。“算了。我受够了再去想这些乱七八糟的。你最近在忙什么？”

“一直在进行关于伦敦奥林匹克的安全会谈。以及关注Maldives的首次民主党选举。”

“我想去看奥运会。”Greg说：“我最想看的是100米赛跑。”

Mycroft歪了歪头：“我不知道你还是运动迷。”

“我不是。但是这可是奥运会。他们永远都不会再来了。”

Mycroft点点头：“我应该可以为你拿到票。”

“真的吗？”

“当然。”

Greg笑了：“那真是太好了。”他又摇了摇头：“你总是为我做这么多事情。我感觉我也应该帮你点什么忙。”

“并不需要。”

“还是要谢谢你。”

Mycroft喝了一口酒，在手机响起来的时候皱起眉。他把手机从口袋掏出来，看着屏幕。“Greg，抱歉。我需要回一趟办公室。”

Greg摇摇头：“没关系。我能理解。”

“我有时间能载你回家。”

Greg笑了：“你确定？”

“是的。”Mycroft喝了超级一大口酒，然后站起身。

Greg哈哈大笑：“这么做真的好吗？在你马上要去做些英勇事迹之类的情况下？”

“处理无能之人所做的无能之事不算是英勇事迹。”Mycroft回答道。

Greg笑了，跟着他走出了酒吧，下了楼梯。

Mycroft在司机开往Greg家的路上一直在打电话。车停下来，Greg咬了咬嘴唇：“谢了，Mycroft。为了你帮我做的调查，还有取消会议来陪我的事情。”

“乐意效劳。”Mycroft说。Greg对他露出一个笑容，深深地看了他一眼，点了点头，打开车门下了车。他吞咽了一下，关上车门，看着车渐渐开远。

他走到他和Jane的公寓。Jane已经在床上了，她在读书。她抬头看着他，皱起眉。“又加班了？”她问。

“我去喝了几杯。”

她点点头：“今天有什么好事发生吗？”

Greg在脱掉上衣的时候犹豫了一下，然后回答道：“不，和平常一样。”他穿上睡衣睡裤，躺在了她身边。


	39. Shake Myself Awake; Thinking Still Of You

2008年10月

Greg从睡梦中惊醒。他猛地把被子掀开，直直的坐了起来。他的身体一直在抖。

Jane走进房间，坐在他的床边，递给他一杯水。“给。”她说：“只是个噩梦，宝贝。那不是真的。”

Greg点点头，喝了一口。她伸出手抚摸着他的胳膊。

Greg往旁边看了一眼时钟。凌晨4:12。和前三天晚上惊醒的时间一模一样。他揉揉脸。那个八岁的孩子的残影和一种压倒性的恐惧感依然停留在他的脑海。恐惧在渐渐散去，可那画面没有。

“我要起床了。”Greg倾身亲吻Jane的脸颊。

“你确定吗？”

“没错，我睡不着。你继续睡吧。”

她点点头，重新回到被子下面。

Greg起床穿上一件睡袍，踱步走出了卧室。他走向窗边，低头看着街灯。最近他的噩梦越来越频繁。

通常情况下他在梦里一直都在逃跑。有时候他会是一个害怕的小男孩。还有的时候，那个穿着红色T恤衫的小男孩会出现，这种情况是最糟的。因为在那个时候，梦境不再像是梦境，因为它真实发生过。

他皱起眉，看着一辆出租车从楼下的路上经过。如果他的噩梦持续现在这个频率的话，他说不定会累死。可是他没办法控制自己的大脑。他没有权利指示自己的大脑当他闭上眼睛的时候应该出现什么画面。虽然他希望他可以。

最后，他躺在沙发上打开笔记本电脑，开始看近期的新闻。在凌晨5:07的时候，他起来洗了个澡。他给Jane留了张字条，早早地去上班了。

到了这个月末，Greg发现在连续不断的晚睡早起之后，他已经筋疲力尽了。即使这些日子他没有再做噩梦。

——————————————————————————————————

2008年11月

Greg到了Melbury路的Tower House。他的大多数同事已经先一步到了，正在清理现场。Anderson正蹲在Glenn Hungen的尸体旁边，他是个电视厨艺节目的主角，米其林二星级获得者。

Greg稍微能认出他是电视上出现过的人。房子本身一尘不染，干净整洁，井然有序。他往窗外看去，正好看到Sherlock Holmes顺着马路走过来。他皱起眉。他这次并没有叫他过来。

Greg顺着螺旋楼梯一路小跑下去，刚走到前门就正赶上Sherlock在对着Piper耍小聪明想找办法进来。Piper，一个Greg曾经认为在人际关系方面非常出色然而在现场指挥方面不那么厉害的人，居然颇为成功的守住了门。

“你在这做什么？”Greg一边继续往他们那边走一边问道，他叠起胳膊，盯着Sherlock。

“我是来这里见客户的。不过根据我的演绎，既然你出现在了这里，我的客户多半已经死了。”

“谁是你的客户？”

“一个名叫GlennHungen的人。”

 

Greg皱起眉：“他想要你做什么？”

“他觉得有人想要谋杀他。显然他们已经成功了。”

“好吧。”Greg说道：“好吧，来吧，Romowicz警官，让他进来吧。”

她露出一个微笑，把路让出来。Greg递给Sherlock一双手套，带着他走上楼梯：“他的节目制作人上报了他的失踪情况，两天前他就应该上直播了。最后制作人强行闯进他的房间，在几个小时之前发现了他的尸体。”

Greg带他走到尸体的位置。被害人头部被击打数次。Sherlock绕着房间走了一圈，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕的。

Greg对他皱起眉：“拜托，大声点。”他说。

“他是个强迫症患者，没有亲友，也许只和同事有联系。你要找的是一个和他有争端的人，很可能是他的电视节目相关的人。我想和制作人谈谈。”

“没门，Sherlock。这是我的案子。是我给你了一点染指的机会。”

“我不打算和你合作。这是我的案子。他是我的客户。”

“Sherlock。”Greg警告道：“你这种做法行不通。也许他活着的时候是你的客户，可现在情况变了，你没有权利一个人在现场乱跑还假装是在工作。你要么和我一起行动，要么就直接免谈。”

Sherlock对他怒目而视：“好吧，那我不干了。”他转过身急冲冲的走出了房间，Greg想他已经有段时间没看到他这么暴脾气了。

接下来的几周，Greg和出现在Glenn Hungen生活中的每个相关人员都交谈过了。在他缺少亲朋好友这一点上，Sherlock是对的，而且即使是在电视界，他似乎也并不受欢迎。哦，他的熟人和同事倒是挺多。不过同时他也有不少的敌人，那些十分单纯的因为他畅销的书籍和经常获得奖项的美食厨艺节目而耿耿于怀的人。

看到某一集他的节目的时候，Greg皱起眉：“我说，虽然这只鸡看起来真是挺不错的。但是人们真的会每周都看这种节目吗？”他歪了歪头：“Donovan？”

“嗯？”

“我们在现场看到笔记本电脑了吗？”

她皱起眉：“没有。为什么这么问？”

“就是这集的背景里有一台，在这儿，你看。而且如果他认为有人要杀掉他，那他应该收到了恐吓邮件之类的东西。我们检查过他的手机，可是没有检查过他的电脑。”

Sally皱起眉，倾身去看他们收集的证据清单。“没有笔记本电脑。”

Greg皱起眉。该死的这玩意到哪——哦，噢，他知道笔记本电脑在哪了。“我得出去一趟。”Greg说着站起身。

“我们需要再查一遍现场吗？”Sally问。

“不。不用，我知道要去哪找电脑。”

“在哪？”

“要么是在凶手的手上，要么就是我们最喜欢的咨询侦探在我告诉他离犯罪现场远点的时候根本就没有听我的话。”

Sally抬起头，幸灾乐祸的说：“我们能不能逮捕他？”

Greg皱起眉。事实上，这倒不是什么坏主意。他很可能想不到会来这一出，即使Mycroft来保释他出去的话，这也正好是给Sherlock个台阶下。

Greg点了点头：“那就这样吧。”

Sally笑了笑，站了起来。

Greg开车载他们俩去了Sherlock的公寓。他正站在一台新桌子前面，做着什么乱七八糟的实验。当Greg打开门让Sally一起进去的时候，他甚至都没转身来看看。

“Sherlock，你不能扣留证据。”Greg叠起胳膊，走到Sherlock能看见他的地方：“它还没开始。”

Sherlock抬头看着他：“这是我的案子。”

“这不是你的案子。它在哪？”

“什么？”

“笔记本电脑。”

“哦，在沙发上。里面没什么有意义的东西。密码是Michelin。”

“Sherlock，我要以妨碍司法公正罪逮捕你。”

Sally拉过Sherlock的手腕给他戴上手铐。Sherlock一动不动的盯着Greg，似乎因为这个举动而受到了惊吓。

“你要逮捕我？”他嘲讽道。

“我还可能会给你加上谋杀嫌疑，如果你不够小心的话。”Greg说。

“我不是凶手。”Sherlock指控道：“这很明显。”

“我现在不怎么在乎那个。你最近太他妈得寸进尺了。那好，现在这是我对你的警告，Holmes。你不能再自由行动为所欲为了。行了，希望在牢房里待上几个小时能让你的想法有所改变。”

Greg拿起那个笔记本电脑，他对Sherlock一笑，走下了楼梯。Sally皱了皱眉，带上Sherlock跟在他后面。

“Mycroft肯定会保释我出去。”Sherlock说：“你这是浪费警力浪费牢房。”

“他当然会来保释你。”Greg说：“不过我相当乐于和你哥哥叙叙旧，我们有日子没见了。而且我不觉得这有哪里浪费牢房，我想正好有个空牢房写着你的名字。”

把Sherlock安安稳稳的扔进牢里，Greg感觉到一种怪异的平静感。人生中第一次，他居然压了Sherlock一头。

四个小时之后，Mycroft才过来保释他。他敲响了Greg的办公室门，走进来的时候脸上挂着颇为愉悦的自鸣得意的表情，Sherlock则面带愠色的跟在他后面。

“下午好。”Mycroft说着，坐在了Greg的对面。

Greg对他咧嘴一笑：“好啊。”Sherlock站在墙边，开始对着手机屏幕敲敲打打。

“Sherlock刚才正跟我讲到这个下午是一场彻底的灾难。”Mycroft显然被逗乐了。

Greg哈哈大笑：“报应不爽。”

“你指控他了吗？”

“目前还没有。”Greg说：“虽然有这个意思，但是我想今天下午他已经得到教训了。暂时性的。”

“谢谢你，Greg。虽然我相信短时间的监禁对Sherlock而言颇为有益，但对我来说却有些尴尬。”

“不必担心。我拿到笔记本电脑了，里面也没什么有疑点的地方。不过如果你下次还想来我的犯罪现场溜达溜达的话，Sherlock，你最好掂量掂量。”

Sherlock对他怒目而视。

“谁想喝点东西吗？”Greg问着，站起身。

“不。”Sherlock抱怨道：“我们这就走。”

“事实上，我希望能来一杯咖啡。”Mycroft说。他和Greg交换了一个愉快的微笑，Greg去找了马克杯。折磨Sherlock真是太有意思了。和Mycroft合作来折磨Sherlock感觉就更好了。

Greg给他们各自倒了一杯咖啡。

Sherlock叠起胳膊：“茶。”

Greg看着他：“你刚才说了你不需要。自己找去吧。”

“我非得在你们两个一起秀优越的时候还待在这里吗？真是累死人了。”

“事实上，就是这样。”Greg说：“我相当喜欢我最新发现的这种凌驾于你之上的权力。”他和Mycroft再次相视一笑，Greg重新坐下来，捧着自己的马克杯。

“TowerHouse那边的案子进展如何？”Mycroft问。  
Greg耸耸肩，又被咖啡烫到了，窘迫的对着Mycroft一笑。Mycroft扬起了眉毛，目光里却闪烁着愉快的神色。“不算太好，但是我们会解决的。”

“我相信你可以。我想你一定很高兴知道我上周被迫看了足球比赛。”

Greg笑了：“简直无法想象。你在哪来着？”

“一场癌症相关的慈善募捐会上。是我的某位同事操办的，我不得不出席十五分钟。当然，那个吧里正在播放一场比赛，于是我不得不站在那里一边看比赛一边等待到时离席。”

“那你觉得怎么样？”Greg问。

“我完全没有看出一点吸引力。”

Greg大笑起来：“如果你看到我穿着短裤满场跑的话就能感受到吸引力了，我确定。”

Mycroft微微开口却欲言又止。Greg皱起眉。他不该这么说的。

“我的意思是看着我踢足球肯定会更好玩。”Greg澄清道。

“我相信你踢得不错。”Mycroft说。

“我很努力。这是最重要的。不管怎么样吧，你刚才说你完全一点儿也没发现足球的吸引力？”

“比赛的某些阶段还有些独特的优雅。”

“传球的部分？”Greg喝着咖啡。

“没错，不过之后场面就颇为混乱了。”

Greg笑了：“我总有一天会把你熏陶成足球迷的。”

“我对此持怀疑态度。”Mycroft这样说着，却在微笑。Greg对他露齿而笑，然后抬头看着Sherlock。他显然对于被强制待在这听着这场对话而感到既没兴趣又无比烦躁。

他重新回头看着Mycroft。他不希望去想，但那个想法还是不禁划过他的脑海，他们之间的对话又变得像之前那样轻松了。友好又风趣，Greg根本无法想象Mycroft会和其他任何人有这样的对话。

“你圣诞节打算做什么？”Greg问。

“在家里过。”

“一个人？”

“谢天谢地，是的。”Mycroft说。

Greg点点头：“今年我又要在工作中度过圣诞了。”

Mycroft对他皱起眉：“一切都还好吗？”

“是啊，很好。去年我休假了，所以似乎只有今年加加班才公平。”

“Greg，如果你需要谈谈关于你亲人的事情的话，只要给我打电话就好。”

Greg对他一笑：“我知道。我没事。”

“你睡得好吗？”

Sherlock愤然的吐气，然后小声的嘀嘀咕咕着。

Greg翻了个白眼：“是啊，我睡得可好了，谢谢关心。我睡得一点都不好。不过比以前好一点了。”

Mycroft点点头：“十二月份的大部分时间我都会工作，不过也许一月我们可以一起吃晚餐？”

笑容慢慢在Greg脸上绽开：“好啊，绝对的。我也觉得我们应该叙叙旧。”

“非常好。”Mycroft说着站起来：“保持联系。”

Greg笑了：“我很期待。Sherlock，我警告你。我想要你来查案的时候会打给你。你不能自顾自的就开始做这做那的，不然下次就会有指控了，不管是不是会让Mycroft尴尬。”

Mycroft点点头：“谢谢你，Greg。”

Greg笑了：“我力所能及的也就这些了。”

Greg看着Holmes兄弟离开了他的办公室。

——————————————————————————————————

2008年12月

Greg解决了Tower House的案子。Glenn Hungen手下的一个厨师因为他要关掉一个餐馆而暴怒。陪审团已经判定他有罪。

Mycroft寄给了Greg一张贺卡，上面是一个雪人，说着“我真的希望今年的圣诞节能多烧点煤啊。”Greg把贺卡放在办公桌上，Jane送给他的贺卡旁边。

Greg也送给他了一个“种一棵属于自己的捕蝇草”的礼物。（注：大家应该都见过，就是那种礼物装的植物，可以自己种的…）

 

发送人：Holmes，Mycroft

主题：礼物

亲爱的Greg，

我刚刚收到你别具一格的礼物。Anthea十分溺爱它，我可以向你保证它不会受到任何伤害。

我希望它能够长大到不止可以吃苍蝇的程度。有些见风使舵的家伙就不会不规矩了。

圣诞快乐。一月见。

美好的祝愿，

Mycroft Holmes

 

Greg在工作中度过了圣诞节。

他和Jane改为庆祝节礼日，她烤了一顿大餐，喂了Louis超多剩饭。

——————————————————————————————————

2009年1月

Greg胳膊下面夹着一瓶酒走到了CrusaderHouse。Mycroft邀请他过来一起吃外卖，而不是外出就餐，这是个Greg十分乐意遵从的提议。他并非第一次出现这种感觉，不知怎么的发现自己有了新的最好的朋友——也就是Mycroft的感觉紧紧地攥住了他。  
他很享受和Mycroft一起度过的时光，而且的确，还很期待能见到他。管家一言不发的领他进门，Greg笑眯眯的走过起居室。

“他们手上有照片！”Greg听到Mycroft在他的办公室里说着什么：“他的生命受到了威胁！”

Greg开始走向那扇门。

“你那么在乎他，却那么轻易地放手了。”Sherlock的声音。

“一派胡言。我们只是同事。”

一个让Mycroft放手的同事？另一个男朋友？Greg感觉到他的胸口揪紧了，他知道自己没有权利存在这种感觉。Mycroft也应该继续寻找幸福。Greg自己就这么做了。这样挺好的。健康向上。

“嗨。”Greg说着走进房间。

“Sherlock正要离开。”Mycroft意有所指的说着，盯着他的弟弟。

Sherlock看了看他，又看了看Greg，然后一言不发的冲了出去。Greg扬起眉毛：“他今晚倒是很健谈。”

Mycroft笑了：“抱歉。”

“你永远不需要为了Sherlock而道歉。我买了酒。”Greg把瓶子递过去：“我知道这可能没有你平常喝的那种那么高档。”

Mycroft站起来走向他：“谢谢你。”他把瓶子接过来，手指不小心碰到了Greg的。Greg吞咽了一下，看着他走出房间。他觉得就像有人把他的手指放到了火上。这绝对不是他应该有的反应。事实上，这离正常反应的差距太大了。

他跟着Mycroft走出去，一起进到厨房里，看到他正在给他们俩倒酒。他递给Greg一份外卖单：“我想我们可以试一下泰国菜。”

“听上去不错。”Greg低头看着菜单：“虽然以前从来没吃过。有什么推荐的咖喱吗？”

“你喜欢多辣的？”

Greg咽了口唾沫：“呃。辣（hot）。啊，辣点挺好的。”

“那么也许泰式绿咖喱会适合你。”Mycroft站在他身边看起菜单：“还有香米。”

Greg笑了：“好啊，那就这样吧。”

Mycroft从他手中拿过那张菜单，伸手去拿他的手机来点单。Greg举起酒杯，喝了一大口。上帝啊，过去五分钟发生了什么他都不知道了。

他重新回到起居室，坐在了沙发上。Mycroft坐在对面的沙发。“圣诞节过得怎么样？”他问道。

“无比平静。罪犯们今年都很乖，好好的没有犯太多罪。我想他们也许都从圣诞老人那里拿到礼物了。”

Mycroft笑了：“那就好。”

“你的呢？”

“令人满意的平静。我那天的大多数时间都在读书。”

“新书吗？”

“不，重新读一遍旧书。”

“有什么我会喜欢的吗？”

“有。”Mycroft说着站起来，走到一个书架前面。Greg在沙发上转了个身，看着另一个男人挑选着书籍。他把那几本书带过来，坐在了Greg身边：“这些不算是什么必读经典，但是既然你喜欢《The Strange Case Of Dr Jeky and Mr Hyde》，那么这种类型的书你应该会喜欢的。”

Greg笑起来：“我不是故意把你这里当成个人图书馆在用的。”

Mycroft忍俊不禁：“并没有。我很高兴这些书能被好好利用。这是一部短篇哥特恐怖小说集。也许你最好等不受噩梦困扰的时候再读。”

Greg哈哈大笑：“这段时间就挺好的。我想已经有几个月没做噩梦了。我记得是从我知道亲生父母的情况之后开始有噩梦的。”

“你认为这两件事情之间存在联系？”

“相当确定，没错。”

“你一般会梦到什么？”Mycroft问。

Greg耸耸肩：“看情况。曾经有个案子。”他咬了咬嘴唇：“有那么一个案子，有时候会出现在我的脑袋里。还有的时候，就只是我自己在某个密闭空间里，或是在逃跑之类的。”

“伴随着强烈的恐惧感。”

Greg点点头：“是的。”

“你现在对你的父母有什么感觉？”

Greg耸耸肩：“还没仔细想过。我知道这听起来很愚蠢，或者说听起来像是在逃避。我只是没办法去想。我做不到。”

“我能理解。”Mycroft说：“只要你别一心扑在工作上，把自己累的筋疲力尽。”

Mycroft站起来走向房间的另一边，重新去倒满酒杯。可是令Greg惊讶的是，他回来的时候坐在了他身边。

“我们彼此彼此。”Greg指出：“别狡辩说你自己没有，因为我看到过你工作时的样子。”

Mycroft点点头：“我知道。”

Greg把书放在桌子上：“谢谢这些书了，我很期待里面的内容。”

“不客气。Sherlock最近怎么样？”

“令我如芒在背。”Greg笑了：“我猜你不是在问这个。”他皱起眉，想了想：“他更独立了。像是开始走自己的路了之类的。我也不知道。他看起来比以前更相信自己，也开始自己接手案子。”

Mycroft点了点头：“我印象里也是这样。”

“也不是说这样他就不会把我气得跳脚了。”Greg露齿一笑：“不过这样也好。你最近怎么样？”

“一如从前。异常忙碌。”

“我也是。接下来几个月苏格兰场要引进什么新的文件系统。我正在努力在它全面推行之前适应它。”

“你是不是还需要教你手下的警官们？”

“是啊，我想是的。”

Mycroft听到敲门声，抬起头。“我们的晚餐到了。”他站起来，Greg把他们的杯子拿到厨房。他四周寻找着盘子，把桌子放好。在这个过程中，Mycroft把他们的晚餐拿了过来。

他们在厨房里面交错着动作，自然地仿佛已经这样经历了多年。打开抽屉，拿出葡萄酒瓶，Mycroft拿出勺子，递给Greg，Greg接过然后把勺子放进米饭里，毫无疑问也不需解释。

Mycroft把空的袋子递给他，Greg把它扔进垃圾箱。“Greg，你头顶的橱柜里面有番茄酱。”

Greg打开橱柜门，把瓶子取了出来，放到桌子上：“还有什么别的吗？”

Mycroft低头看了看桌面：“没有了，这样就好。”

Greg坐下来把餐盒打开：“这个是我的吗？”

“是的，我相信没错。”Mycroft把自己的餐盒也打开：“哦，不，换过来。”

Greg笑了，他们把餐盒交换了一下：“看来你不怎么钟爱辣味的食物？”

“不，恐怕你会不得不看着我冲向白开水。实际上，也许我们确实需要来点水。”他站起身，Greg不由自主的伸手碰到他的胳膊。

“我去拿。”他说着，站起身去找玻璃杯。他把水倒好，放在桌面上。

Mycroft已经把他们的食物装盘了，Greg笑着举起酒杯：“那么，2009年新年快乐，嗯？”

Mycroft轻轻的和他碰杯：“是啊，的确。”

Greg咬了一口食物，点了点头：“不错的选择。谢谢你。”

Mycroft因为这句恭维几乎散发起喜悦的光芒。Greg突然意识到，自从两年前他们分开之后，他就没见到过他露出这样的表情。Greg低头看向自己的晚餐。所以也许Mycroft又一次和谁坠入爱河了。

Greg吃着自己的食物。这样对他来说挺好的，如果他真的又在和谁在约会的话。Greg已经结婚了。又不是说他对Mycroft还应该怀有什么想法。

他们是朋友，很好的朋友。不过即使是这样，Greg还是不想开口问他有没有——或是有没有过——和谁约会。反正他也没有权利知道。而且Greg发现自己害怕知道那个答案。如果Mycroft没有新的伴侣，Greg也不想去考虑这样的话自己会有多么高兴。但是万一Mycroft已经进入一段新的关系了呢。

对于一个他都不知道是否存在的人，他忽然产生了一种压倒性的嫉妒，这种感觉紧紧地攥住了他。他喝尽了杯中的酒。

“跟我讲讲你最近在忙什么？”Greg问。

“新的监控制度。我最近在和一些专业人士研究伦敦市区放置监控器的最佳位置。这个计划已经进行了一年。那次把你撞进泰晤士河的那辆SUV脱离了我们的监控范围，这件事给了我灵感。”

Greg扬起眉毛：“你的新项目是因为我才开始的？”

“部分原因。在事故之后我们一直都没能注意到Edmund Bullock的举动，这件事令我很困扰。”

Greg皱起眉看着他：“Mycroft，这些都不是你的错。你知道的，对吗？”

Mycroft喝了一大口酒：“我们本可以提前做好准备的。”

Greg摇摇头：“不，不，不会的。”

“一派胡言。我们已经在构建新系统了，有望大大提升效果。”

“嗯，如果你是那个站在监控后面的人的话，那我相信这会是件好事。我们警局也不会抱怨监控设施的增加。算是艰难地权衡吧，我猜，在保护人们和保护他们的隐私之间纠结。”

“当然。会有安保条款来保证这些措施是非侵犯性的。”

“谁做的安保条款？”Greg看着他：“你做的。”他意识到。

Mycroft歪了歪头：“你真是令人惊叹。如果你听了Sherlock讲话，你可能会认为自己的心理能力只有五岁。不过你一直不断地提醒着我事实并非如此。”

Greg笑了：“这并不是我变聪明了什么的。我只是知道该怎么读懂你了。”

“一个我觉得挺吓人的技能。”Mycroft说。

“嗯，我想到你的权力的时候也觉得挺吓人的，所以我想这样我们就扯平了。”Greg吃完了晚餐。

Mycroft开始把他们的盘子清理掉：“我站在你这一边，又不是在你的对立面，所以我不觉得有什么好担心的。”

Greg笑了：“很高兴你站在我这一边。如果我在某个会议上对上你的话，估计会被吓得尿裤子。”

Mycroft笑着打开水龙头：“我们都知道事实并非如此。”

“是吗？”

“你从没怕过我。”

Greg皱起眉，然后点点头：“我猜，确实没有。我来帮你擦盘子？”

“没问题。”

Greg站起身拿起布，靠在另一边。Mycroft关上了水龙头，开始用接好的水洗碗。“你和其他人在一起的时候是什么样子的？”Greg问。

“什么意思？”

“你和我在一起的这种方式。你和其他人相处的时候可不这样，不是吗？”

Mycroft看着他，皱起眉：“Greg，你把你看做我唯一的朋友。”

Greg点点头：“那么就是说这是肯定的回答。只有对我才这样。”

Mycroft继续洗着碗，扭过头不去看他：“我们已经认识彼此四年了。在这段时间里我们已经建立了对彼此的尊重。”

Greg从他手中接过一个盘子，擦干然后放到一边：“我知道。而且我和你很不一样。”

他们沉默着洗完了剩下的盘子。Greg倒满了他们俩的酒杯，把杯子拿回了客厅。

过了几分钟，Mycroft和他一起坐在了沙发上，Greg对他微笑着：“你有什么新年计划吗？”

“多锻炼。”Mycroft说：“你呢？”

“好好控制一下自己的脾气。我的团队太年轻了，和他们共事的时候我最好能冷静点理智点。”

“我想比起简单的规律使用跑步机来说，你的计划要更难完成一些。”

“是啊，也许吧。”Greg看着他：“我看你也不需要塑身啊。”

Mycroft扬起眉毛。

“怎么了？”Greg问：“我现在连夸夸你都不行了？”

“控制脾气，Greg。”Mycroft呢喃着，露出戏谑的神色。

Greg发出一阵大笑，玩闹似的在他的胳膊上打了一下：“你真是太讨厌了。”

Mycroft哈哈大笑，仰躺在沙发上。他们看着对方，微笑着。Greg吞咽了一下。Mycroft的目光似乎穿透了他。很容易就可以——不，不行。

Greg匆匆移开目光看向手臂：“我最好回家吧。”

“是的，当然。”

“谢谢你的晚餐，我非常喜欢。”他们都站起身。Mycroft伸出手，Greg和他握了手。Mycroft伸出左手覆在Greg的手上。

“如果你需要和谁谈谈的话，我随时有时间。”Mycroft说。

Greg看着他，点了点头：“我也是。嘿，Mycroft？”

“嗯？”

“你再也不会出外勤了，对吗？”

“不会了。”

Greg点点头：“我知道我没有权利要求你不去出外勤。不过如果你这么做的话，我会担心你的。”

“我向你保证，我已经被绑在办公桌后面了，接下来的整个职业生涯也是如此。”Mycroft笑着说。Greg也笑了：“很好。不然的话我会亲自过来把你锁在上面的。”话一出口他就后悔了。Mycroft匆匆放开了他的手。

“好了，那么，接下来的一周过得愉快。”Mycroft说。

“你也是。”Greg说着，把书收起来，快步走向门口：“别像个陌生人似的。”

“同样。”

Greg勉强露出一个笑容，走出房门。他深深地呼出一口气，睁大了眼睛。他不能再不断地说出这种愚蠢的话了。

他摸了摸无名指上的那个金属箍。他爱Jane。他爱Jane。

——————————————————————————————————

2009年2月

Sherlock又一次开始和Greg合作破案。本来他们进展的很不错，一切都考虑的很周详。直到Greg被迫和媒体当面解释这个案子。

突然，媒体接待室的每一个手机都响了起来。Greg皱起眉，低头看着手机。

 

短信Sherlock Holmes 2：32pm：错！

 

Greg和Sally交换了一个眼神，Sally耸耸肩。

Greg继续发言，解释着尸体还有疑犯已经在他们的监视之下。

 

短信Sherlock Holmes 2:39pm：错！

 

“他是怎么做到的？”Greg嘶声对她说着，屋里的记者们都在看着手机窃窃私语。

“我不知道。”Sally承认道。

Greg发誓他再也不和Sherlock共事了。

然后Sherlock就解决了案子，Greg在这之后立刻原谅了他。

——————————————————————————————————

2009年3月

Greg和Jane在Dorset和London之间的某个地方见了她的父母。她在回家的路上一直在愤愤不平的叨念着。

Greg没有把心里的话说出口。至少在你还是个孩子的时候，你是有父母的。

这周晚些时候，他到了苏格兰场，打开了那个抽屉把文件夹拿了出来。他打开它，看着自己的出生证明。他迅速的闭上了眼睛，然后重新把文件夹塞回了抽屉里。

他仍然没有准备好。

——————————————————————————————————

2009年4月

Greg正坐在Leon Henman警员的桌子上，翻看着某些他们的头儿推行的新政策，在和证人谈过之后填表之类的。这时候Sally突然冲了进来。

“Lestrade！发生了一起爆炸。”

Greg站起来：“哪里？”

“Dombey街。”

“Dombey？操。”Greg走向自己的办公室:“这个案子是我们的吗？”他一边喊着一边冲进房间里拿风衣。

“我们和Carter他们组的。”Sally说。Greg听到她已经开始下达指令，于是拿出手机开始给Sherlock打电话。

响了六次然后挂断了。“Donovan，我得先走一步。”

“我和你一起。”

“不，我现在就要走。Sherlock住在Dombey街。”

Sally看着他：“什么？”

“你可以组织起这里的人吧？所有的人手都需要马上集合到现场去。我必须得走了，我得去找Sherlock。”

Sally点点头：“去吧。这边我处理。”

Greg一路跑出苏格兰场，避开那些同样在冲向停车场的警官们。Greg的车停在他自己的地方，所以他可以从另外的出口开出停车场。

他开车行驶在路上，心跳的很快，努力让自己不要乱想。可能甚至都不是Sherlock所在的那一栋。不过那条街不大，只有两侧各八九栋四层高的楼。所以任何形式的爆炸——可能是煤气，可能甚至都不是炸弹——都可能波及到周围甚至是对面的建筑。

也可能是汽车炸弹呢。这样也不会有多好。汽车炸弹都是故意放置的，为什么会有人把目标定在Dombey街这种小街道上？除非他的目标是Sherlock Holmes。

Holmes这个单词在Greg脑海中的意义等同于危险。考虑到Holmes的存在，任何情况的出现都不会是巧合，Greg很确定。

经历了四年来在他们之间发生的一切，Greg对于这一点更加确定了。

他在Theobalds路停了车，但是没有时间付停车费。他跑向了警笛的方向；警车，救护车，消防车之类的。警用直升机正在上空盘旋。

声音几乎震耳欲聋。Greg向其他警员出示了警徽，弯腰从隔离带下面过去。一个穿着西装的男人站在那里，Greg马上认出这个人是那次他去的小组会议上的人。那么就是军情五处了，也许是吧，既然他不是警局的人。

军情五处意味着是炸弹。

Greg在一片混乱之中看到了Carter：“现在情况怎么样？”他问。

“预期是炸弹爆炸，炸翻了两栋房子，还没有具体伤亡情况。已经来了两辆救护车，并且带着病人离开了。还有些人在那边接受救治。”

“有人给SherlockHolmes打过电话吗？”Greg问。  
Carter耸了耸肩：“我对名字没有印象，我只是调度人员。”

Greg看着那些消防员努力的灭火。

他想了想要不要打电话给Mycroft，但是就算马上打给他也改变不了他还不知道Sherlock在哪里的事实。而且无论如何，Mycroft大概已经知道了。他又试着打了一次Sherlock的电话，这一次，电话甚至都没有响。

然后，从眼角的余光里，他看到了他。那个穿着长风衣的高大人影他永远不会认错。Greg大步走向他，看了他一眼，然后把他拉入一个紧紧地拥抱里。

Sherlock立刻把他推开了：“你在做什么，探长？”他暴躁的问。

Greg摇了摇头，因为松了口气而忍俊不禁。“不知道。”他说：“就是很高兴你没事。你的电话都不响了。”

“我把它扔在公寓里了。”Sherlock拉长了脸：“我离开了一会儿，去屠宰场找一块肝。我本应该和客户见面，可他们迟到了。”

Greg瞥了他一眼：“客户没有出现？”

Sherlock摇了摇头：“据我所知没有，我猜现在他应该死了。”Sherlock抬头看着那栋建筑。“爆炸显然是从我的公寓触发的，从爆炸波及的区间来看。”

Greg吞咽了一下。他印象里也是这样。

在他们身边，一辆黑色的轿车停靠在路边，Mycroft Holmes优雅的从后门出来。他看着Sherlock，Sherlock哼了一声作为回应，并翻了个白眼。

“晚上好。”Mycroft说着，走向他们：“很高兴看到你很安全，Sherlock。”

Sherlock没有说话。

“有什么想法吗？”Greg看着他。

“有一点。”Mycroft说道，看着上面的火焰：“Sherlock。我这里有空房间。欢迎你来住。”

“我才不要待在你那。”

“为什么不呢？”

“因为我不会待在任何离你近的地方。”

Mycroft叹了口气，有点恼怒。“那么你的建议是什么？我不会给你钱让你去住酒店的。”

“我要和Lestrade住在一起。”

Greg看着他：“你要干啥？”

“在你的公寓里待一晚上。”

Greg皱起眉。他得提前警告一下Jane。然后，她也许会非常激动自己终于能见到著名的Sherlock Holmes了。

“Sherlock，我确定Greg更希望不把一整晚的时间浪费在忍受你上面。”

“没必要这么嫉妒，Mycroft。”Sherlock讥笑着看着他。

Greg揉了揉脸。

“我只是为了探长的心智着想。”Mycroft说。

Sherlock嗤之以鼻。

Greg看了看他俩：“我还要再在这里待上一段时间。你得等等了，Sherlock，因为你要是想自己一个人去我的公寓那绝对没门。”他看向Mycroft：“这次不是MORnetwork做的，对吧？”

“我不知道。”Mycroft看着他。

Greg抿住嘴唇：“我讨厌你说不知道的时候。”

“我知道，我也是。”

Greg皱起眉：“如果找到的话记得告诉我，好吗？”

“当然。”Mycroft说。他们彼此注视了一会儿，审视着，直到Mycroft终于移开了目光：“很好。既然Sherlock很安全，我就没必要在这里碍所有人的事了。”

“等Sherlock快要把我逼疯的时候我会给你发短信的。”Greg对年轻的Holmes露齿一笑，他翻了个白眼。

Mycroft露出一点笑容：“一定记得。”他说：“晚安，Greg。Sherlock。”他重新走向轿车，Greg等到他关上车门，才转身走向了Sherlock。

“好了，Holmes。你得让自己派上点用场才行。”

“什么？”他皱起眉。

“开始根据爆炸现场进行演绎，我去看看我能帮上什么忙。”

Sherlock哼了一声，但还是开始仔细的看起了建筑。他站在一辆救护车旁边，分析着人们受伤的程度——不管是活的还是死的——看着他们被从碎石里搬出来。

——————————————————————————————————

四个小时之后，Greg在他的公寓外面停了车。他带着Sherlock上到他和Jane的公寓，打开了门。

她正坐在那看新闻。她看着他们俩。“上帝啊，那糟透了。”她说：“他们在新闻上说至少死了十个人，还有更多吗？”

Greg点点头：“恐怕是的，没错。还有人重伤在医院。”他走过去，轻轻吻了她的嘴唇。“我得去洗个澡。先给你们找点喝的。”他看着Sherlock：“把你俩单独放一起安全吗？”

Sherlock翻了个白眼，坐在了沙发上。Greg虚弱的笑了笑，Jane回给他一个大大的笑容。Greg走进厨房，烧着开水，听着他们的谈话。

“继续吧。”Jane说：“来演绎我。”

Greg笑了。她真勇敢。他听着Sherlock开始急速的讲话。

“30多岁，原居地在西南部，根据你的口音判断很可能是Dorset。是家里最大的孩子，不过没有自己的孩子。生命中出现过一连串的恋情，但是没有一段可以维持得久。这是你的第一次婚姻。你是学校的老师，教的小孩大概六七岁。可是其实你并不怎么喜欢小孩，你只是喜欢教育。你在大学主修英语，虽然你并不想好好用它。你压力很大的时候会咬指甲，不过这一点你总是会尽力避免。你和母亲的关系糟糕透顶。”

Jane笑了：“那好吧。这都是我曾经说过的，我想。不怎么深入，都是比较外在的东西。”

“你没有告诉过Lestrade你在青少年时期曾经有两年待在戒断中心。”

Greg皱起眉，不过待在厨房没有动。

公寓里是一片不容忽视的寂静。

“你是怎么知道的？”Jane平静地问，她的声音比Greg以前听到的都要受伤。

“我走进房间的时候你看了我的胳膊两次，就像在找针孔的痕迹。你自己的膝盖和小腿上也有一样的痕迹，虽然已经消失到Lestrade几乎注意不到的程度了。虚荣心驱使你拒绝注射在胳膊这样明显的地方。他不怎么观察就在眼前的东西，即使是他妻子的身上。所以，这痕迹已经很久了。大概有17年。那么，是青少年时候，你有了这个痕迹，不过后来你没有成瘾。你和母亲的关系很差，大概就是因为那时候她强制你进行戒断变得紧张的。”

Greg走到厨房门口：“你还好吗？”他看着Jane。

她皱起眉点点头：“你呢？”

Greg在她身后点点头:“都过去了，亲爱的。”

她笑了：“我们晚点再谈，好吗？”

“当然。”

“你还没有告诉她。”Sherlock看着Greg。

Greg皱起眉，叠起了胳膊：“告诉她什么？”

“Mycroft的事情。”

“Mycroft是谁？”Jane问，目光在他俩之间游移。

“我的哥哥。他是Lestrade在和你结婚之前最后一个恋爱对象。”

Greg呻吟着：“Sherlock！”他听到水开了的声音，走进厨房。他给自己倒了咖啡，给Jane和Sherlock倒了茶。

“恋爱？”Jane重复了一遍。

“那都是过去了，Jane。”Greg一边把杯子端过来一边说。

“我是对的。”Sherlock说，虽然他似乎对此时的暴露并不怎么惊讶：“她不知道。真有意思。”

“恋爱？”Jane又说了一次：“你和他的哥哥…有性关系？”

Greg揉了揉脸：“一点。”

“一次？”

“不，不止一次。”

“两次？三次？”

Greg做了个鬼脸：“不，要更多一点。”

Jane皱起眉：“你是。等等。你是双性恋？”

“对。”

“你还有什么事情是我不知道的？”

Greg扬起眉毛：“彼此彼此，Jane。”

Jane把腿放在沙发上，用垫子盖住了膝盖。Greg以前真的没细想过那里的痕迹——或是说根本没注意到。“我把大多数事情都告诉你了。”她叠起胳膊：“只有这件事没有告诉你。”

“你从没问过我的前任是谁。我也没问过你的。”Greg说。

“可是他知道。”Jane瞥了一眼Sherlock。

“他当然知道。那是他亲哥哥。而且他是个该死的天才。”

“你们俩在一起多久？”Jane问：“在你遇到我之前？”

“我在婚礼上遇到你之前的几个星期，我们分手的。”

“你爱他吗？”Jane问。

“不！”Greg立刻回答，同时Sherlock也替他回答了“是”。

Greg转过头对他怒目而视：“我没有爱上Mycroft。”

Sherlock嘲讽的笑了：“如果你非要这么说的话，探长。”

“你邀请他来我们的婚礼来着。”Jane皱起眉：“你和他还有联系。”

“我们是朋友。”

“你和你的前任是好朋友。”

“我和你结婚了看在上帝的份上。我从来没有爱上过他。”

Jane咬住嘴唇，Greg看着她又看向Sherlock。他正在充满兴趣的看着他俩，Greg只是喝了口咖啡，烫到了舌头又尽力隐藏着。

Greg叹了口气：“我们晚点再谈。我需要洗个澡。”

她点点头。Greg把马克杯也一起带到了浴室。他把水调到有点烫到皮肤的程度，努力不去思考。今天真是累的人筋疲力尽。总是有那么多人失去生命。他所想的，他所感受的，和其他一切比起来都是那么微不足道。

而且他并没有那么震惊。他知道Jane背负着包袱。基于他对她的了解，这真的不是什么让人惊讶的事情。她似乎对他曾经有过另一段恋爱的事情比起Greg想的要更加在意。那已经结束了。已经结束了两年了，她为什么还这么在乎？

他走出去，把身上擦干。当他走进卧室的时候，Jane已经在被子下面了。

“我想我们应该谈谈。”她对他皱起眉。

Greg点点头：“是啊，大概是应该。”他说着，穿上了短裤。他也滑到被子下面，躺在她身边，她蜷缩在他的胸口。他亲吻了她的头发。“没关系的，Jane。如果你不想告诉我，那也没关系。”

“我想的。”她说：“我不是因为不想让你知道而保密的。我只是…我很羞愧。”

“没关系。”

“我们还是孩子的时候，我妈妈病了，我和一堆小混混们待在一起。我打架，从14岁开始喝酒，我每天和人出去，那些都不是什么好人。有比我年纪大得多的人。那时候我16岁，第一次试了毒品。一点点，全部。我那时的男朋友，他21岁，海洛因上瘾。我甚至都不需要付给他钱，他会白给我海洛因。”

她抿住嘴唇：“我很快就上瘾了。脑子里一团糟，到处乱混。当然，妈妈那时候依然在生病，这可能让她的情况更糟了。最终她把我送到了戒断所。父亲有点，他太担心她了，我是他最不关心的。”

Greg吻了她的脸颊：“很抱歉我不知道。”他说：“如果我意识到了的话，我会告诉你很多关于Sherlock的事情的。”

“这就是我一知道你在照顾他的时候吓坏了的原因。因为我现在长大了，我为了自己让父母经历的那些事情感到非常抱歉。妈妈从没原谅过我。说实话，这真是糟透了。我只是不想看到你受到伤害，就像他们那样。”

Greg吞咽了一下，抚摸着她的头发：“没关系。已经结束了。你已经挺过来了。”

她点点头：“我再也没碰过那些东西。我很为自己而自豪。”

“我也为你而自豪。”Greg轻声说。

“那么…那么你和Mycroft？”

Greg叹了口气：“我们睡在一起大概有一年。但是我们真正在一起的时间没有那么久。几个月吧，大概。”

“发生了什么？”Jane问。

“各种事情。也许是我有危险。我不是特别确定，总之他结束了这段关系。那相当痛苦。我遇到了你，你让那好多了。”

她笑了：“不过你们还是朋友？”

Greg点点头：“是的。”

“我…我应该担心吗？”

Greg摇摇头：“不！我和你结婚了。我爱你。”

“我也爱你。抱歉，我反应过度了。”

“没关系，我能理解。”

“可是你，”她问道：“你爱他吗？”

“不。如果我爱他的话有什么关系吗？”

“你和他分手一个月就遇到了我，万一我只是你对他的报复呢？”

“你不是任何人的报复工具，Jane。永远都不会。”

她对他露出一个笑容。

“我得去刷个牙。”他轻吻了她一下然后起身：“Sherlock的毯子够吗？”

Jane点点头：“应该够用了。”

Greg走进了浴室。他关上门，看着镜子里的自己。以前的他从来没有接受过这一点。爱着Mycroft。他自己都不敢问自己，更不用说是别人问。

可是他凝视着镜子里的自己，脑海里想着Mycroft，他在微笑。躺在他的怀里。他们在一起度过的时光——依然，偶尔一起度过的时光——他忍不住想着。

也许他曾经有过。不。他绝对有过。他爱过Mycroft Holmes。而一想到他可能依然如此，这一点真的吓到了他。


	40. You’re leading me too far from home

2009年5月

早晨，Greg发现Sherlock已然强行征用了他的笔记本电脑，正在搜索新公寓。Greg给他倒了茶，靠在他肩膀旁边看着。

“Sherlock？你确定这些地方你付得起吗？”

“Mycroft会给我钱。”Sherlock点击了下一所公寓。

“才怪呢，你可别想了，我不觉得他会给你钱。”Greg说。

“我会提醒他住在一个满是霉菌的地方的危险性，我相信他会发发善心的。”

Greg扬起眉毛：“Sherlock，你每一周都会在你的住处创造新的霉菌的。你看到过你的厨房是什么状态吗？”

“当然看过，我长期培育着顶孢菌、镰刀菌和根霉菌”

Greg敷衍的点点头：“可不是嘛。”他站起来，紧了紧睡袍：“不过等到Mycroft不给你钱让你租这些公寓的时候可别来怪我。”

“Mycroft管不着我。”Sherlock说。

Greg哼了一声，慢悠悠的走回卧室，对着Jane摇摇头：“提醒我一下我为什么要忍受他来着？”

她笑了：“因为他是最爱帮你查案的天才Sherlock Holmes？”

Greg叹了口气：“没错，是啊，这就是他。”

Mycroft出现的时候，Greg才刚着手工作还没十分钟。Greg吞咽了一下，透过玻璃看着他走向办公室门口。整整一早晨他都成功做到了把他驱逐出自己的脑海，可是现在他却无法忽视那种仅仅因为看到了Mycroft一眼就出现在胸口的兴奋地悸动。

他打了个手势让他进来，Mycroft坐在他对面，往桌面放了几份文件。“我们在调查这起爆炸案。”他说。

Greg点点头：“我想也是这个案子。你需要什么？”

“需要？”

“需要我这里的什么。”

“所有的。”Mycroft说。

Greg看向电脑，登入苏格兰场的服务器。“说实话，不多。我们去那里的任务只是控制现场。我想你们的人是在我们之前进去的。”他皱起眉：“没错，我们这边有几份报告，还有目击者证词。”他按下打印键：“IED吗？”（注：IED就是那种比较简单的自制炸弹。）

“是的。”Mycroft说。

“在Sherlock的公寓？”Greg问。

Mycroft点点头，紧紧抿住嘴唇。

“MORnetwork？”Greg继续追问。

“也许是在新的名称下运作的。”Mycroft说：“或是根本就没有名字。我们收到了匿名信，宣称对此负责。他们还说要对Kirkcudbright案、国家档案馆事件和珠宝店事件负责。没多少人知道这些案子之间是有联系的。”

“可是RickardLock已经死了，那个军火商人。”

Mycroft皱起眉：“我并不完全确定我是他们的目标。”

“那是谁？”

“Sherlock。”

Greg凝视着他：“什么？为什么？”

“我不知道。”

Greg咬住嘴唇，靠在椅子上：“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

“我对此持怀疑态度。”

“那就给我点信心。”

Mycroft低头看着桌面：“我很抱歉。”

Greg皱了皱鼻子，看着他。Mycroft显得很挫败，这让他充满了最糟的恐惧。“不，嘿，没关系的。我没有怪你。我知道你已经把能做的都做了。我只是希望能帮上点忙。”

Mycroft点点头：“我只能向你保证，如果有你能帮上忙的事情的话，一定会告诉你。”

Greg叹了口气：“这就够了。”

“谢谢你。”Mycroft站起身，从打印机那边收齐文件。他大致翻看了一遍：“还有谢谢你帮我找的这些。”

“如果还有别的线索，我会联系你的。”

“这个案子已经不在你的管辖范围内了，探长。”

Greg抬头瞥了他一眼，扬起眉毛：“当然了，Holmes先生。”

Mycroft眼神冰冷的看着他。

“有什么问题吗？”Greg叠起胳膊。

“这不是你的战役。”

“是啊。我懂了。就像照顾你弟弟也不是我的责任一样。不过我还是做了。”

“Greg。”Mycroft警告着。

“别这样。不管你愿不愿意，我都在照看着Sherlock，所以别想让我置身事外。你什么都不需要告诉我。该死，反正我已经习惯了。不过你不能说这个案子不归我管了。你我都知道这不是实情。”

Mycroft抿住嘴唇：“你太顽固了。”

“我知道。别跟我说这让你觉得困扰什么的。因为我更能体会这种感受。”

Mycroft皱起眉：“很好。那么如果我遇到什么你需要知道的事情，会告知你的。”

“就这么办。”Greg说：“还有Mycroft？”

“嗯？”

“谢谢你亲自过来拿这些报告。我很感激。”

“Sherlock想住在哪？”Mycroft问。

Greg耸了耸肩：“那种没有室友的话他一个人绝对负担不起的地方。”

Mycroft扬起眉毛：“我不觉得事情会进展良好。”

“我也不觉得。必须是非常特殊的人才能忍受得了他。”

Mycroft点点头：“正是如此。再次感谢你提供资料。今天过得愉快。”

“你也是。”Greg目送他提着雨伞离开。他咬住嘴唇。所以这就是了。即使他表现的像个傲慢的讨厌鬼，Greg还是渴望着能靠近他一点。

他触碰着自己的戒指。其实并不是命中注定如此的。他看着电脑屏幕。那么，他想他可以试试避开Mycroft。这又有多难呢？

Sherlock接下来的两周都都住在家庭旅馆，不过在第一周的时候，他就差一点被踢出去。第二周的时候，他基本上就是无家可归状态了。

Sherlock闯进他的办公室的时候，Greg正在工作。

“我需要你帮我搬家。”Sherlock说。

Greg从电脑屏幕上抬起头：“那个有魔法的词是什么？”（注：外国教小孩懂礼貌的一句话，对应的回答是please。）

Sherlock怒视着他。

Greg笑了：“来吧，我知道你知道的。”

“请帮我搬家。”Sherlock忿忿地说。

Greg笑了：“好啊，当然可以。不过这次你必须帮把手，我不会一个人把所有事情全做了的。”

“上次你也没一个人把事情全做完。我也搬了很多东西上楼。”

Greg哼了一声：“然后你就坐在那里玩笔电，而我却帮你拼家具。这绝不会发生第二次。”

“明早七点开始，家具会被送到Montague街。”

“都被送到了？那你需要我干嘛？”

“装满橱柜还有往墙上挂画的过程太无聊了。”

Greg翻了个白眼：“这意味着这些事情需要我来做。”

“是的。至少你还能干这个，鉴于是我解决了鼠路案，分尸歌手案还有纯种狗崽案还有——”

“——而且我还陪你度过了上帝才知道多少个毒品之夜。‘我帮了你的忙所以现在你得还回来’是行不通的。不是那么回事儿。”

Sherlock用狗狗眼看着他。

Greg呻吟着：“好吧！好吧，我会帮你。不过你也不能闲着。”

Sherlock的表情飞快的变了，一瞬间变得冷酷无情：“太棒了。明早七点见。”

Greg翻了个白眼。他一辈子都没像现在这样觉得受人摆布过。

——————————————————————————————————

对Sherlock来说，公平来讲，他确实帮忙了。在一开始的几个小时。

送家具就送了一早晨，Sherlock指给那些送货员每件家具的位置，而Greg则用锤子往墙上钉各种挂图的钉子，以及把餐具收整齐。

不过等送家具的速度慢下来之后，Greg被留在卧室，坐在地板上装衣柜，而Sherlock却开始鼓捣什么实验。

Greg一言不发继续做事。这地方比他之前住的破地方好太多了。Sherlock搬到这他还挺高兴的。这里更明亮，更像一个家。离毒贩子也远了不少。

衣柜终于放好，灯泡亮着的台灯和各种画也——不知怎么毫无规则的——挂满了客厅。

Greg站在门口谨慎的看着Sherlock的实验：“好了，我要走了。”他说。

Sherlock没有回答。

“我需要钥匙。”Greg说。

“不。”

“Sherlock，说真的。我手上有你以前住的地方的钥匙是有原因的。等你有了备份钥匙，我希望你能给我一份。”

“不要。”

“如果我没有你之前住的地方的钥匙的话，你很可能已经死了。”

“未必。反正你会强行破门。”

“我是个警察，我不能到处破门而入。”Greg叹了口气：“就。就考虑考虑吧，行吗？这是我唯一的要求。”Greg对他皱起眉，然后转身离开了。

——————————————————————————————————

2009年1月

事后想来，Greg本应该预见到的。

从Sherlock闯进他的办公室，因为Anderson不肯做他的助手而大发脾气的样子可以预见到。

从他坐在Greg的椅子上，愤愤不平的喋喋不休着抱怨Mycroft一直在插手他的事情，以及同时不满于他的哥哥不肯给他钱让他能继续待在Montague街的公寓的样子也可以预见到。

“我得找个合租人。Mycroft只需要每个月再多给我300英镑就行了。他又不是没钱，军情五处和军情六处再加上他在美国中情局的特约工作，我相信他不但享受政府津贴还有——”

“Sherlock，从我的座位上滚下来。”Greg命令道。

“——我哥哥基本上就是大英政府，现在他又有了更多的职责——或是说偷来了更多的职责，假装它们在他的管辖范围内——因为他这种差不多是自大偏执狂的人永远都不会把自己手上的权力分出去——”

“Sherlock。我的座位。下来。”

“——而现在他就妄图来掌控我的生活。”

“座位，Sherlock！”

Sherlock对他皱起眉：“用座位换一个案子。”

“我没有案子。”

“那你也没有座位了。”

Greg对他咆哮着。他依然没有动。

也许是从他对Sally比起之前更加尖刻的态度预见到的。“又被男朋友甩了，Donovan？”

还有就是从他突然平静下来的现象预见到的。

而Greg知道，虽然是马后炮，但他应该预见到暴风雨的到来。

他站在厨房，翻看着他的烤马铃薯，Jane忽然喊他说他的电话响了。

“是谁？”Greg一边打开微波炉一边问。

“MycroftHolmes。”

Greg皱起眉，走出去，从Jane手里接过手机。他的拇指在应答键上方悬了一会儿，才按下去，把手机放到耳边。“Lestrade。”

“晚上好，万分抱歉在你休班的晚上打扰你。”

Greg走到窗边，看着窗外：“你怎么知道我——算了。怎么了？“

“是Sherlock的事。”

Greg翻了个白眼：“当然了。”

“他被我的安全小组的某个成员发现和毒贩有联系。”

Greg叹了口气：“该死的。好吧，好吧，别担心，我会去看看他的。”

“我本想自己去的，可是我身在法国。”

“没事，你好好办事，别担心。他是什么时候被发现的？”

“这周早些时候。”

Greg坐在沙发上，Jane好奇的在房间另一端看着他。“这周早些时候？”Greg不可置信的反问。

“是的，我想他最近一定是在狂欢。”

“你得告诉我具体是什么时候，Mycroft，别让我之后收拾残局。”

“直到五分钟之前我都不知道这件事。”

“好吧。是啊，当然了，抱歉。我只是生他的气。”

“我知道。接下来的几天他可能需要帮助，帮他让毒品排出他的身体系统。”

Greg叹了口气。他经历的戒断过程已经够多了——Sherlock。一辈子的戒断有那一次就够了，不过像他这样的笨蛋，他会把上次的痛苦重新经历一遍。“当然，以前也不是没做过。我能处理。我会随时告诉你情况。”

“不胜感激。请接受我真挚的道歉。”

“嗯，不像Sherlock，至少你有道歉的礼貌。我会发短信给你。”

“谢谢你，Greg。”Mycroft说完，挂了电话。

Jane对他皱起眉：“怎么了？”

Greg走到衣架边穿上外套：“Sherlock接下来几天可能出现戒断反应。”

Jane做了个鬼脸：“天呐。强制戒毒吗？”

Greg点点头，走进厨房又查看了一下他的土豆：“没错。以前就有过一次。说实话，已经过了很久了。他这几年看着挺好的。”Greg皱起眉：“最近可能不太好。”

“如果需要的话就叫上我。”Jane说：“一半一半。你工作的时候我看着他。”

“你确定吗？他简直是个噩梦。”

Jane笑了：“我也经历过这个，Greg。我知道那是什么样子。”

Greg点点头：“那我就拽着他光溜溜的小屁股到这来。土豆再过十分钟就好了。给我留点儿？”

Jane笑了：“当然会给你留。”

Greg开车到了Sherlock家才意识到那个人没给他钥匙。他用力敲了敲门。没有回答。“Sherlock！”他喊着。依然没有回答。他对门口皱了皱眉，又用力敲敲门：“Sherlock！”

另一扇门打开了。“小点声！”一个年长的女人对他嘶声说着。

Greg向她出示了警徽，她皱起眉：“他有什么麻烦了吗？”她问。

“嗯，没有。”Greg说：“我只是需要进去。”

女人对他点点头：“你应该听听他造成的噪声污染。小提琴，喊声，跺脚声，乒乒乓乓、令人毛骨悚然。”她摇摇头，走回自己的公寓。

Greg皱着眉，用拳头重重的砸向门：“我会一直待在这直到你给我开门为止，你最好——”

门猛地打开，Sherlock怒视着他。他的瞳孔紧缩，Greg对他摇摇头。“蠢货。”他呢喃着，越过他闯进他的公寓，环顾四周。他从墙边抓起一块脏兮兮的抹布，又从地板上捡起两个注射器。“蠢货。”他又说了一遍：“蠢货。”

“滚开。”Sherlock呻吟着，朝内瘫倒在沙发上。

Greg盯着他：“不，我哪都不去。你上次吃东西是什么时候？上次该死的洗澡是什么时候，还能想起来吗？你他妈怎么敢又一次这么对我们，在你让我们经历了之前那些事情之后？”

“您老人家说完了没？”

“我说完了没？没有，Sherlock，我要说完还早呢。你他妈到底是怎么想的？哦，对啊。天才SherlockHolmes。天才到甚至没想过会杀掉自己。从没考虑过有人会在乎他是否健康。”

Sherlock继续看着他，目光呆滞。

Greg从边上拿起一支针管，举起来。“继续啊。拿着。再来一针。把你的脑子变成浆糊。继续重度昏迷。看看我还管不管。”

Sherlock瞥了一眼注射器，然后重新看着Greg的脸，眉毛皱到了一起。

Greg抿住嘴唇，花了几分钟让自己冷静下来。“没那么high了？”他问。

“是。”Sherlock说。

“想再来一针？”

“我本来正要用。”

Greg向他举起注射器：“那就来啊。”

Sherlock没有动。他们注视着对方。Greg想他会拿走注射器把针头插进血管。同时，Sherlock不会服软。Greg已经想好了。

“你之前做得很好。”Greg说着，把针筒放回桌子上。他确认了一下椅子上没有注射器，然后坐下来。

Sherlock只是看着他。

“我是说，我还要怎么做才行，Sherlock？”Greg继续说：“你来告诉我，我来做。你想更深入的调查案子？需要我和巴特医院的人谈谈？我他妈做什么才能让你更顺心？”Greg叹了口气，Sherlock无精打采的坐在那看着他:“我猜你也不会回答，不是吗？你只会让我猜。”

Greg揉了揉脸。“你瞧，我猜不出来。你脑袋你在想什么我根本看不出门道。我不知道怎么投其所好。我一丁点儿都理解不了你。不过有两件事我知道。你在听我说吗，Sherlock？我知道两件事。我知道你不想被毒品控制，不然这几次以来你都不会试着戒毒。我还知道我们这次也能熬过去。因为之前的几次我们都做到了。”

“我全身都疼。”

Greg点点头：“戒断反应开始了，是吗？”

Sherlock点点头。

“好吧。”Greg说着，站起身：“你准备在我和Jane那里待上几天吧。别给我做出这幅表情。我们得把这事情搞定。”

Greg走向Sherlock的卧室，走到一半忽然停下来。他转过身：“我知道这永远不会结束，伙计。我知道你总会有一天复吸。不过如果你认为我会不管你，让你噎死在自己的呕吐物里，那你就想错了。”

Greg走进卧室，到处翻找，终于找到了毯子。他收了几件衣服——Sherlock放袜子的抽屉里都是啥？——然后把它们抱成团拿了出去。

Sherlock，颇为自作自受的，坐了起来，然后歪歪扭扭的摊在椅子上，看起来显然很痛。Greg朝他伸出胳膊。一只颤巍巍的手抓住了他，Sherlock借着Greg的力量把自己从椅子上拉了起来。Greg撑住他，用胳膊揽住他的腰。

“好了，”Greg喃喃着：“这就行了，让我们离开这。”

他带着Sherlock走出公寓，把门锁好。拉着他走向自己的车，让Sherlock倒在后座上，然后把毯子递给他。

他慢慢地把车开回了自己的公寓，小心的防止急刹车。Greg甚至乘了电梯，以便Sherlock能靠在电梯墙上，而不是强迫他爬楼梯。

他们进去的时候，Jane已经把客厅的灯调暗了，还找来了止痛药、冰和一瓶热水。

Greg把Sherlock带到沙发上，她皱起眉：“这些针孔都需要消毒。”她说着，走进了浴室。

Sherlock皱着眉头，脸也因为痛苦皱成一团，把整个身体蜷了起来。Greg温柔了碰了碰他的胳膊。“没事了，伙计。”Greg说。Sherlock的腿在抖，抽搐着。

Jane回来了：“可能会有一点点疼，我会轻点的。”她说完在地板上跪下来，看着Sherlock皱眉。她用棉布把一些膏体抹在那些针孔上。Sherlock痛的畏缩了一下，但是没有把胳膊缩回去。

Greg靠在墙上，带着颇为好奇的表情看着他俩。

“骨头开始痛了吗？”她问。

“不。”Sherlock说：“出汗，寒颤，腹部抽筋。”

Jane点点头，用绷带盖住针孔：“用绷带缠住我的腿止痛以前挺有效的。”她说：“血管里像有蚂蚁在爬吗？”

“不。”

她点点头：“这种感觉差点杀了我来着。我那时候使劲拍我的腿，搞得到处都是瘀伤。连抓带挠直到最后流血为止。曾经剪掉我的指甲，想要别那么疼。”

Greg皱着眉，瞅着Sherlock审视着她。

“我这里还有补水袋。”Jane说：“你们回来之前我抽空去了趟超市。这个会有用的对吧？”

Sherlock点点头。

“Greg，宝贝，可以帮我拿一下吗？在厨房里呢。”

Greg走过去，依然不太习惯有别人接手照顾Sherlock的任务的感觉。倒不是说他是在抱怨。他从一边把药拿过去，看着Sherlock和Jane，惊讶于自己居然会任由她去照顾他。

Sherlock不擅长和人相处。不过也许不知怎么的，找到一个能和他感同身受的人，比让他那么高高在上着要好一些。

“我去洗个澡。”Greg说着，把他俩留在了客厅自己走了。

——————————————————————————————————

第二天，Greg下班回家，震惊的看到Jane坐在地板上，在给Sherlock读一本心理学的书。Sherlock表现的痛苦万分，但是却一声没吱。

Greg一边听一边对她笑了。他根本不知道她读的那些都是啥。他怀疑她也不知道。

他知道自己永远都不会比现在这一刻更爱她。

——————————————————————————————————

Sherlock在Greg家里呆了三天，然后才回到自己的公寓。Greg开车送他回去，站在门口。

Sherlock已经打开笔记本坐下来了。

“Sherlock？”Greg看着他。

“怎么？”

“你不能再做这个了。吸毒。”

让他彻底惊呆的是，Sherlock居然回答了：“我知道。”

Greg咬着嘴唇：“那好吧。”

“我要戒烟了。我很少吸烟，不过偶尔吸烟也不怎么健康。”

Greg看着他：“你要干啥？”

“你也应该戒烟，这种东西会要你的命的。”

Greg差点笑出声：“什么？”他重复了一遍。

Sherlock看着他：“跟你打个赌，探长。我不吸毒，你不吸烟。”Greg继续盯着他。Sherlock把注意力回到了电脑上：“现在走吧，你的脸吵到我了。”

“你是认真的吗？”Greg问。

“我什么时候开过玩笑吗？”

“那好吧。”Greg呢喃着，点点头：“行。”

他转身离开。等到苏格兰场的时候，他找了张尼古丁贴片贴在了胳膊上。

第一周是最难的。然后他好好想了想Sherlock戒断的时候有多痛苦。之后的戒烟行动就没那么难了。

——————————————————————————————————

2009年7月

Greg和Jane一起蜷缩在沙发上。他们在看ITV的《Back To The Future》，享受着慵懒的周日午后。外面很热——可以说是太热了——Louis坐在窗边喘着气。

“小傻狗。”Jane说着，充满关爱：“太热的话可以换个地方，可他却只是坐在那喘气。”

“他比较顽固。”

“让我想到了某个人。”Jane笑了，她伸出手触碰Greg的脸颊。

Greg大笑着，把腿伸直。她喝了一口可可，把杯子递给了Greg。他身边，手机突然响了。他俩都看着它。

呼叫：MycroftHolmes

 

“别管了。”Jane说。

“不行。”Greg说：“没什么重要的事情他一般不会打电话。”

Jane皱起眉，但是什么都没说。

“Lestrade。”

“下午好。”

“什么事？”Greg问着，Jane已经站起身走向了厨房。Greg看着她离开。

“我这边出现了…棘手的状况。”Mycroft回答。

Greg站起身：“你需要什么？”他问。

“去接你的车已经在路上了。”

Greg笑了：“你可以先问问我的，Mycroft。你知道。说句拜托。”

“拜托？”Mycroft问。

Greg笑着走进卧室：“我需要穿什么好看的的衣服吗？”

“不。”Mycroft说：“不过，最好带上你的警官证。”

“不行。”Greg告诉他：“这玩意我正在申请新的。鉴于某人偷了我的警官证。又一次的。”

“Sherlock？”Mycroft问。

“还能有谁？”

“车再过五分钟就到。”

“那很快就能见到你了。”

“谢谢你。”Mycroft说完挂掉了电话。

Greg脱掉了T恤，找了一件亮白色带纽扣的衬衫换上。

Jane从门口看着他：“要出门？”

“是啊，显然有什么紧急情况。”

她对他皱起眉：“好吧，就是说，我们平静的周末现在不是那么平静了？”

“他需要我的帮助。”Greg说。

“帮什么？”

Greg皱起眉。他其实不知道。Mycroft一说是“棘手的情况”他就直接同意了。“重要的事情。”他只能这么回答，一边穿上鞋子。

“什么事情，Greg？”

“只是重要的事情，Jane，好吗？”他说。

她叹了口气：“好吧。”

Greg想去亲吻她的脸颊，可她扭头躲开了。“我不会去太久的。”Greg说，虽然他自己也不敢确定。

“记得回家就好。”她只说了这一句，就回到了起居室。

Greg出门的时候，车已经停在外面了，他上了车。里面开着空调，他简直要感恩了。他看着窗外，很快意识到他去的方向是Sherlock新公寓所在的Montague街。

他皱起眉。他这回又该死的做了什么？

Greg到的时候Mycroft已经站在那栋建筑的外面了，手里拿着雨伞（为什么？）。他穿着那身三件套估计都快被烤熟了，不过脸上倒是一点汗都没有。

Greg对他一笑，慢慢走过去。“棘手的事情是关于Sherlock的？”他问：“我应该知道的。”

“事实上，这件事和Sherlock没有关系。”Mycroft说着，脸上浮现出戏谑的笑：“嗯，起码没有直接关系。你先走。”

Greg耸耸肩，走进那栋建筑，上了楼。到了门口他停下来，Mycroft跟在他后面上楼。他没有钥匙，却把锁拿了起来。Greg笑了。有时候这对兄弟真是太像了，虽然他们都很讨厌承认这一点。

Mycroft打开门，Greg跟着他走进去。一个头发稀疏而且瘦巴巴的男人坐在沙发上，抬头看着他俩。Greg瞥了Mycroft一眼。

“相信您是，Carlson先生？”Mycroft的语气颇为尖刻。

“呃。是的。没错。Adam。Carlson。你是谁？”

Mycroft转悠到椅子旁边，看了它一下，然后坐下来。Greg站在那，叠着胳膊旁观。

“所以你是SherlockHolmes的新室友。”Mycroft喃喃着，四周环顾：“你俩真是造就了颇为荒谬的脏乱差环境。”

“他一团糟。”AdamCarlson说。

“确实。”Mycroft同意道。

“你是谁？”

“与你无关。”Mycroft从口袋里掏出一本支票簿：“我需要付给你多少钱才能给你足够的动力随时向我汇报Sherlock的动作？”

Adam凝视着他：“啥？为什么？”

Greg咬着嘴唇，歪了歪头。这他妈什么情况？

“因为我对此很感兴趣。”Mycroft又从口袋拿出一支笔：“说出你的报价吧，Carlson先生。”

“500英镑。”Adam脱口而出：“每个月。”

“很好。”Mycroft边说边写了一张支票。

Greg什么都没说。Adam瞥了他一眼，几乎是热切的目光。Greg只是耸了耸肩，Mycroft递出了支票。Adam伸手去接。

“一步走错。”Mycroft呢喃着，依然紧紧地用拇指和食指夹着那张支票。Adam瞥了他一眼，眼中出现了恐惧，伸向支票的手犹豫了。“手指一旦越过这条线。”Mycroft用另一只手举起他的雨伞，在他们之间的地毯上画了一条无形的线。他扬起眉毛：“嗯，我不觉得我们需要再细说了，不是吗Carlson先生？我确定你的立场已经十分明确了。”

Adam吞咽了一下：“不——不算是。”

Greg瞥了他俩一眼。他对这个叫Adam的伙计感到一丝抱歉。不过这个人居然愿意从一个陌生人手里收钱来监视Sherlock。所以，他也不怎么在乎他了。

“伙计。”Greg开口：“这是你这辈子见过的最有权力的人了。如果我是你的话肯定会接过支票乖乖照做了。”

Mycroft抬头看着他，他们交换了一个眼神。Mycroft的眼神很暗，Greg感觉自己内心出现一阵强烈的悸动。他无法控制自己。当Mycroft处于控制方的时候，会有种令人不可置信的性感。Greg咬着嘴唇，Mycroft站了起来。

Mycroft把支票扔在了地板上：“我的话就会遵从我同事的建议，Carlson先生。把支票提现，然后在Sherlock回来之前消失。下午好。”

他转身走了出去，Greg快速的、抱歉的看了Adam一眼。他又做了什么呢，毕竟，除了愿意和Sherlock住在一起之外？

他跟着Mycroft一起上了车，然后才开口说话：“刚才那是怎么回事？”

“检测他是否值得信任。”Mycroft说：“他不及格。”

“那你需要我出现在那是为了什么？”Greg问。

“现场展示我对你的信任等级。我毫不犹豫的允许了你出现在Sherlock周围。”

Greg皱起眉：“你不需要向我证明什么。我们已经认识四年了。”

“并不，我觉得实际的展示是很有必要的。”

Greg大笑着摇了摇头：“有时候我会怀疑你和Sherlock是不是没什么共同点。可是有时候，你的社交技巧和Sherlock一样糟糕。别误解我的意思——”Greg刚一开口就看到Mycroft瞪着他：“别误会，你在做人方面比他强上一百倍。而且不像他，我想你是由衷的喜欢我。现在我都开始怀疑他是不是真的知道我叫什么名字了。”

Mycroft笑了。

“你不需要向我证明任何事。”Greg又说了一次。

他们到了Greg的公寓。他看着窗外。他甚至都不想离开。他想在这里度过这个晚上，在车里，和Mycroft聊上几个小时。而这恰恰是他应该离开的原因。

“你和Anthea是我最信任的两个人。”Mycroft告诉他。

Greg看着他：“好吧。好吧，这很好，Mycroft。真的很好。你瞧，我得——”

“回家了。”Mycroft替他说完了这句话。

“没错。”Greg轻声说，扭头看着他。他讨厌自己对Mycroft的感觉。他想要停止这种感觉，不过同时，又无法真的去做。就像监狱里的囚犯。希望能够摆脱桎梏，同时又充满恐惧，恐惧着高墙外的生活。因为外面的生活怎么会像墙内这样感觉这么安全呢？

Greg吞咽了一下：“给我打电话，好吗？一起吃晚餐。”

“当然。”Mycroft喃喃着。

Greg点点头，用最快的速度下了车。他站在路边，看着车驶离。花了几个小时，那种紧绷的感觉——性欲？情感？——才终于离开了他的身体。

——————————————————————————————————

第二天Sherlock就冲进了他的办公室，脸上写满了纯粹的杀意。“你做了什么？我的舍友弃我而去了，我一个人付不起公寓钱。”

Greg举起双手：“我可什么都没做。我觉得他是个完美的令人愉快的小伙子。”某种意义上，大概吧。未来有可能是。

“Mycroft。”Sherlock嘶吼着。

“是啊，Mycroft可能有点吓到他了。”Greg说：“他做了那件事，你知道他压低声音警告别人的时候吗？另外他在吓唬那个小伙的时候没有只是吓他。”

“Mycroft。”Sherlock又一次喃喃道。然后他意有所指的看着Greg：“我需要案子。”

Greg抬头看着他。他慢慢露出一个笑容，然后打开了抽屉：“好吧，这有一个。”他说着，一如往常的服务。

——————————————————————————————————

2009年8月

Greg看着Jane在准备上班。他有一天的休假，她正坐在梳妆台前，仔细的化妆。他笑着看着她。

她走过来，亲吻了他。

“今天过得愉快。”他告诉她。她回他一个明亮的笑：“你也是。”

两个小时之后，Greg站起身，看着镜子里倒映出的她的梳妆台。这时候他注意到她的婚戒被放在了珠宝盒上面。他皱起眉。

他太担心这件事所代表的含义，所以根本没办法开口问她。不过这个月的其他日子她都好好的戴着戒指，所以很快他就忘了这件事。


	41. 一切早该结束，我却无法放手

2009年9月

Greg和Jane在Trafalgar广场附近的一个餐厅同她的家人一起为她庆生。是个安静的小场合，但是充满了笑声和佳酿。

——————————————————————————————————

2009年10月

Greg对着镜子系着衬衣的扣子。Jane躺在床上瞅着他：“这次你又要去哪儿？”她问。

“Brixton的The Grand Union。”

“一个酒吧？”Jane问。

“是啊，大概相当豪华。”

“去为MycroftHolmes庆祝生日”

Greg看着她：“他邀请了我。”

“还有谁要去？”她问。

“我不知道，没问。”

“但是他没有邀请家属吗？”

Greg叹了口气：“我没有问。他只说了要小小的庆祝一下生日，问我想不想去。”

“他今年多大？”

“40。”

“哦，大日子啊。”Jane点点头：“好吧。”

“好吧？”

“我是不是应该担心一下你和前任共度的时间太长了？”她问。

“不。不，你永远都不需要担心。”Greg走到她身边，亲吻她的头顶：“我已经娶了你了，笨妞儿。”

她对他笑嘻嘻的：“好吧。我想我会去我姐姐那绕一圈。”

Greg点点头：“我不会太晚回来的。”他说完，转身回到镜子前。

“你看起来不错。”Jane说：“我确定Mycroft也会这么想的。”

“Jane。”Greg警告道。

她大笑着摇摇头：“我不是故意的，宝贝。我只是说你看起来秀色可餐。适度的秀色可餐。我得加上这个词。”

Greg看着她，忍不住大笑起来：“很高兴你依然这么觉得。”

她笑了：“永远都会的。”

Greg吻了他一下，看了看表：“好了。车再过五分钟就要到了，我带了手机的。”

“今晚过得愉快。希望他喜欢你的礼物。”

Greg大笑着把礼物盒拿起来：“他一定会觉得很荒谬的。”

“可是这正是它的魅力所在。”Jane笑着说：“我觉得这是件很可爱的礼物。我不知道为什么这件东西会适合他，不过看起来不错的样子。”

Greg点点头：“没错。晚上过得愉快。”

“你也是。”

他拿起手机，钱包和钥匙，穿上风衣。Mycroft的某辆车已经在外面等他了。让他震惊的是，Mycroft也已经在车里等他。Greg一边系安全带一边咧嘴笑着：“我还以为要到那才能见到你呢。”

“我十分担心我会是到场的唯一一个人。”Mycroft承认道：“至少如果你和我一起到场的话，我们可以在还没人来的时候一起喝一杯。”

Greg笑了：“他们可不敢不去。生日快乐。”

Mycroft微微一笑：“谢谢。”

Greg把盒子递给他：“还有这个是送你的。”

Mycroft低头看着它。包装纸上面都是亮色的恐龙。他表现的有点困惑，但还是打开了它。Greg咬着嘴唇，紧张的看着。

Mycroft看着那个毫不起眼的硬纸板盒子，把这一层也打开了。他拿出那个剑龙形状的瓶架，里面已经放了一瓶酒，那个瓶架让它显得像是有了脊骨和尾巴一样。

Mycroft笑着把它拿在手里转了一圈。Greg笑眯眯的看着他明亮起来的神情。

“谢谢你。”Mycroft说：“你买给我的每个礼物都能给我彻底的惊喜。我都没有意识到世界上还存在这样的东西。”

“这件东西在你的公寓里可能会显得格格不入。”Greg承认道：“不过我喜欢它。”

“我也喜欢。”Mycroft说。

Greg笑了：“你的生日是怎么度过的？”

“忙碌。而且相当乏味。”

“今晚还有谁会来？”

“一部分有某些事宜我需要与之商谈的人。我希望美酒和舒适的环境会提醒他们，对我的若干项策略点头。”

Greg笑了：“计划不错。”

“希望你不会觉得太无聊。我邀请你来就是因为我觉得如果你不在的话我根本不会喜欢这个聚会。”

Greg忍俊不禁，感觉自己的脸红了：“我会尽力的。你在那扮演什么角色？”

“角色？”

“政府官员还是什么？”

“哦，没错，在交通部身居末职的小人物。”

Greg笑了：“那好吧，火车运营的不错。”

Mycroft看着他，愉悦的摇摇头。他们一起下了车，Greg跟着Mycroft走向酒吧。

Mycroft为他的聚会预定了位置，已经有至少二十个人到了。Greg看到Anthea穿着到脚踝的绿色晚礼服的时候扬起了眉毛。他突然觉得自己太随便了。应该系领带的。

“你不需要领带。”Mycroft在他的耳边呢喃道：“每个人都毫不必要的衣冠楚楚，而不是反之而为。”

Greg盯着他：“在你也和他们一样衣冠楚楚的时候说这话真的怪怪的。”

Mycroft只是笑了笑，走向Anthea。Greg一边跟上他一边四周环顾着。Mycroft在她的两颊各亲吻了一下。“生日快乐，Holmes先生。”她说。她对他眉开眼笑。Greg意识到他一次都没看到过她的笑。看到她这么放松真好。

“谢谢你，Anthea。”Mycroft转过身跟和她站在一起的男人握手。他很高，五官仿佛是雕刻出来的一般，一边脸颊上还有一道疤。“这位是Anthea的丈夫，Arnou Fortier。”

Greg和他握了手：“Greg Lestrade。”

Arnou点点头：“很荣幸。生日快乐，Holmes先生。”他说话带着浓浓的法国口音。

“谢谢你。”Mycroft四周看了看：“我现在该去找谁？”

Anthea跟上他的视线：“窗户边上站着的是不管部部长的影子大臣。以及他的妻子，某位人权律师。今晚的目标一号就在他们身后。”

“国家环境、食品、农业事务部部长。”Mycroft凑近Greg耳边小声说：“最近周旋在一连串的调查里，迎娶当前这位夫人的时候引发了一场小型丑闻事件。”

Greg看着他身边的女人：“那是他老婆？”

“没错。那时候她才19岁。”

Greg扬起眉毛：“她看上他什么了？”

“就是说啊。”Mycroft同意道：“目标二号？”

“还未到场。”Anthea说：“目标三号也在途中，她征用了你的一辆车。”

Mycroft摇了摇头：“她的一贯风格。”他呢喃着：“很好。Greg，我现在得去和国家环境、食品、农业事务部部长谈一谈。Anthea，请替我照顾他。”

Anthea笑了：“我想我们得先去给你找杯酒喝，探长。”

Greg大笑着跟她走向吧台：“有一堆目标之类的东西牵扯进来的生日有一点怪。”

她点点头：“Holmes先生通常不会庆祝生日。不过最近我们工作的很多项目都是在内部互相联系的，所以我们想到可以把相关人士全部叫到一个地方，一次性把所有问题都解决。”她递给Greg一杯酒：“很高兴你来了，探长。”

“Greg。”

她点点头：“很高兴你来了，Greg。他工作太投入了。能看到他歇口气真的很好。恐怕今晚他唯一的放松时间就是和你谈话的时候了。”

“我不知道他是怎么做到的。”Greg说。

Anthea点点头：“据我所知，你在那次下药事件之后一直在照顾他？”

Greg瞥了她一眼：“什么？他最后被打了的那次？”

“上周我拿到了完整的报告。他把它藏起来了。愚蠢的男人。”她说着，不过语气里似乎并没有恶意：“他写的每份报告最后都会经过我的办公桌的。”

Greg叹了口气，回想起他后背上的伤痕，腹部的瘀伤：“把我吓得魂都没了。”他说。

“我知道他受伤了。但是不知道伤的多重。”Greg瞥了她一眼。有一瞬间，她的表情似乎是因为自己错过了什么而十分苦恼的样子。不过她飞快的回到了自然的表情。“很高兴你在这，我的感激之情无以言表。”

Greg盯着她：“你的感激之情？”

“我不能泄露Holmes先生和我之间经历过什么。那是机密。不过他救了我的命。”

Greg点点头：“这句话我以前也听过。他的一个司机告诉我他救了他的命。”

“这能够激起最大程度的忠诚。”Anthea说：“我喜欢他和尊敬他的程度是任何其他雇主都无法企及的。这同样适用于他受伤的时候。”她停顿了一下，抿了口酒：“我很感激你当时在那陪他。”

Greg也抿了口酒。简直是难以置信的顺口。“我很在乎他。”他说，很高兴自己终于有机会把这句话说出口，说给某个真正理解这句话的人听。

“他是块珍贵的美玉。”她说：“不过有时候，即使是最明亮的星辰也会暗淡。我很担心他。很抱歉他结束了和你之间的恋情。你们在一起真的很棒。”

Greg瞥了她一眼，不过没有说话。

“我从没看到过他那么开心的样子。”她说：“别告诉他我跟你说了这个。”

“不会的。”

“他总是把什么都藏起来。他们把他叫做‘冷若冰霜的男人’，这个你知道吗？”

Greg摇摇头：“不知道。”

“他们都这么叫他。不过和你待在一起的时候完全不一样。他在看到你的那一瞬间就会解冻。这种情况在你们两个正式确定关系之前很久就开始了，几乎是从你们认识开始。你知道为什么会这样吗？”

“我不知道。”

“你是Holmes家族外第一个做出过努力，尊重、相信并且关心他弟弟的人。正因如此，他无法对你竖起高墙。作为旁观者看着真是觉得令人惊奇。”Anthea看着他笑了：“还有就是，因为你们分手的事情，我基本上每周都在批评Holmes先生，所以很高兴你来了。因为如果他是美玉，你就是锫。”

Greg皱起眉：“听着像在骂我似的。”

Anthea只是笑了笑：“是地球上最稀有的一种元素。”

Greg凝视着她。

“你应该去找他。我想他已经完成了今晚的第一项任务了。”说完这句话，Anthea就转身回到了她丈夫的身边。

Greg远远地看着Mycroft，他穿着夏季西装，戴着蓝色的领带，显然在和某个人进行深入交流。Greg被深深地吸引了。他可以站在这，就在这个位置，看他一整夜。他在大笑，虽然是装出来的，但也足够让Greg露出微笑。当他的笑容是装出来的时候，一旦有机会，Greg会愿意说上一大堆愚蠢的笑话来让他的笑容变成真的。

可他却不能这么做。他不能一整晚就站在这里看着他。在没人能逗他笑的时候，他也没办法逗他笑。因为Mycroft不是属于他的。而Mycroft不是属于他的，是因为Mycroft不再以那种方式在乎他了——如果说他曾经有过的话——而且他在两年多以前就已经结束了他们之间的关系。现在Greg已经结婚了，娶了可爱的、迷人的、让他笑让他开心的女人。

Mycroft的目光越过房间看着他，Greg马上对他微笑着作为回应。也许他应该在自己还有机会的时候争取一下Mycroft来着。但是那时候的他因为害怕自己表现得太过度索取，没有去做。他担心这种后悔的感觉会在他的余生吞噬他。

他走到Mycroft身边：“玩的愉快？”

Mycroft笑了：“没有，从你过来的这一刻才刚开始。”他说。

Greg笑着和他碰了杯：“一个男人，胳膊下面夹着一卷柏油碎料，走进酒吧说‘请给我一品脱，还有一品脱路上喝（注：一个笑话，误解成：一品脱给我喝，一品脱给路喝。）’。”

Mycroft大笑着摇摇头：“这话又是从哪来的？”

Greg露齿一笑：“你说我来这里是为了让你开心的，我这是在做好自己的工作啊。”

Mycroft张口欲言又止：“不。”他说：“我绝对无话可说。就这一次，我表示无言以对。”

Greg笑了：“此生的一大目标完成。”

Mycroft和他一起笑着，Greg看着他的双眼闪闪发光的样子。

“跟我说说在场的这些人吧。”Greg站到Mycroft的旁边，好能在和他一样的角度看到整个房间的人。他们的胳膊贴在了一起。

“性瘾患者，长期吸食大麻，色情作家，前芭蕾舞蹈员——”

“——那个人之前跳芭蕾舞？”Greg看着他问。

Mycroft笑了：“从他的姿势和足部位置可以明显的看出来。”

Greg笑了：“继续吧。”

“长期卡拉OK歌手，又一个性瘾患者还有，嗯，窗边的男人显而易见是不管部部长，而且显然对这个派对兴趣缺缺。”

Anthea朝他们走了过来：“Holmes先生，目标三号。”

Mycroft点了点头：“谢谢你，Anthea。Greg，我是否有幸能邀请你加入我们？”

“我？”他反问。

“是的。在这种情况下，你的魅力会十分有用。”

Greg笑了。魅力？他还有魅力？不论怎样，他还是跟上了Mycroft走向那个灰色头发的女人。

“Greg，这位是Sylvia Ross。”Mycroft说。

Greg同她握了手：“很高兴见到你。”

她立刻回礼：“初次见面，请多指教。（How do you do.）”

Greg点了点头。他根本从来就不知道该怎么回复这句话。这句话是在说你好还是在问问题？

“Greg是伦敦警察厅的一名探长。”Mycroft解释道。

Sylvia看着他：“噢。我的丈夫也是名警察。他十年前牺牲了，不过一直都很受尊敬。Hubert Ross，也许你听过这个名字？”

“是啊，没错。”Greg说：“有一整个长廊，Hubert Ross办公楼。”

Sylvia几乎是笑了：“哦，它还叫这个名字呢？真是太完美了。Mycroft，谢谢你。我太开心了。”

Mycroft瞥了Greg一眼：“也许我们可以谈谈计划——”

“——噢，Mycroft，我们非得总是谈工作吗？”Sylvia打断了他：“我更希望能多和你家先生谈一谈，你会允许一个老妇人这样的微小要求吗？”

Greg几乎要开口申辩自己不是他丈夫了，但却闭上了嘴。他不想毁掉Mycroft为之努力的任何谈判。

“当然。”Mycroft说。

Sylvia转身看着Greg：“你是在哪个部门工作的？”

“重案组。”

“做的成功吗？”

Greg忍不住笑了两声：“还好吧。”他说。

“他太谦虚了。”Mycroft说：“他造就了苏格兰场至少十年来所能见到的最高的破案率。还可能更长。”

Greg瞥了他一眼，笑了：“谢谢你。”

“是什么让你成为警察的？”Sylvia问。

“我不知道还能做什么别的。”Greg哈哈大笑。

Sylvia微笑着：“真新鲜啊，这种诚实。Mycroft。”

“是的，Ross女士？”

“你希望我能签署那份现在正放在我家书桌上的文件，我说的对吗？”

“是的。”Mycroft说。

“为什么？在你回答之前，先想想你先生的诚实品格，并用它来小心的选择你的回答。”

Mycroft犹豫了一下，才开口：“因为它可以提高我们的交通监控能力。”

“以及？”

“以及可以节约大概200万英镑。”

Sylvia点点头：“这就对了，Lestrade先生。一位不习惯说真话的绅士所做出的诚实回答。我会签署那份文件的，Holmes先生。不过仅仅是因为我有幸见到了你的伴侣。”

Mycroft笑了：“谢谢你。”

“不客气。以及生日快乐，当然了。现在，我先失陪一下，毕竟还有很多人也在等着求我的签名。不过鉴于今天又不是他们的生日，所以我很怀疑他们有没有这么幸运。”说完这句话，她转身离开了。

Greg笑着看了看Mycroft：“呃。那么。”

“谢谢你。”Mycroft说。

Greg笑了：“你是故意带我过来见她的。”

“是的。”Mycroft承认道：“而且你表现的很完美。我们再去喝一杯？”

Greg点点头：“谢了，当然。”

他们走到吧台，Anthea也加入了他们：“两项目标达成，Holmes先生？”她问。

“是的。”

Greg哈哈大笑：“我真讨厌想象你俩工作的时候是什么样子。你们真的有输过吗？”

Anthea也笑了：“输？我的词典里没有这个字。”

Greg笑眯眯的靠在吧台上，手里举着新的一杯酒。Anthea站在他身边，Mycroft在他另一侧，他们的胳膊碰到一起。Greg努力想要不去注意它。可是在Mycroft轻轻移动的时候，Greg总会跟着他移动，所以他们一直都贴在一起。

“目标二号会难攻克一些。”Anthea说：“他迟到了，一如往常。仅仅这一个月他就让我们迟了三次。我给Holmes先生制定的时间表精确到秒。他却把一切搞得一团糟。”

“精确到秒？”Greg问：“你这是夸张的说法，对吧？”

“不。就是精确到秒。”

Greg瞥了一眼Mycroft，他正挑起嘴角笑着，抿了一口酒。Greg哈哈大笑：“真是。你的办公室听起来真是个吓人的地方。”

“我做梦都不敢这么说。”Mycroft眼神颇为愉悦的瞥了Anthea一眼。

她翻了个白眼：“要是没有我你什么事都做不成。”

“我十分赞同。”Mycroft和Greg交换了一个笑容：“抱歉。我看到我们最后一位目标人物了。”

Greg笑着看他离开。

“我也得一起去对付这一位。”Anthea说：“去和Arnou谈谈吧。”

Greg点点头，看着她和Mycroft一起走远。Arnou站在窗边看着窗外，朝Greg一笑。“她去工作了？”他问。

Greg点点头：“是啊。”

Arnou转身看着她：“她在工作的时候很迷人。我从没见过如此专注的人。”

“你是做什么的？”

“我是个艺术家。”Arnou说：“主要是雕刻。”

Greg看了他一眼。Anthea嫁给了一个雕刻家？

“我比较无趣。”Arnou说：“她很令人惊奇。”

Greg看着Anthea和Mycroft站的地方，他们的脸上都挂着迷人的笑容。Greg足够了解Mycroft，所以知道他并非如所见那样真诚。可是Anthea看起来几乎是在调情了。如果是的话，Arnou在旁观的时候看起来似乎并不怎么困扰。

他们一起站在那里慢慢品酒。终于，Mycroft和那个男人握了握手，然后和Anthea一起回到了Greg和Arnou身边。

“我们先走了。”Anthea说完，亲吻了Mycroft的双颊。“我们能见面的日子不多。”她也亲吻了Greg的脸颊：“能进一步了解你真好。”

Greg和Arnou握了握手，Mycroft也做了一样的动作。“谢谢你能来。”Mycroft说。

“生日快乐，Holmes先生。”Anthea说完，和Arnou手牵手离开了酒吧。

“离开之前再喝一杯？”Mycroft问道：“也许可以去吧台另一边透透气。”

Greg笑了：“当然。今天是你的生日。你想要什么都行。”

他跟着Mycroft走到吧台，一人叫了一杯酒。然后在角落找了两人的座位。“这确实是个富有成效的夜晚。”Mycroft坐下来说道。

“很高兴今晚进展这么好。”

“剑龙瓶架是最好的。”

Greg笑了：“很高兴你喜欢。”

“非常喜欢。”

Greg笑着抿了口酒：“那么，你终于也加入40岁俱乐部了。”

“为什么非要提醒我？”

“因为我刚满40的时候你也因为提醒我这一点而得到了不少乐趣。”

“我要把那些都收回来。”Mycroft说：“每一个单词。”

Greg大笑着，在桌子下面抖着脚。“感觉有什么不一样吗？”

Mycroft笑了：“并没有。不过，我的生日似乎在解决争端方面出乎意料的有用，所以我可能每年都过一下。”

“确实应该。任何时候你都可以叫我过来逗你开心。”

“你还有别的笑话吗？”Mycroft问。

“怎么在太空办派对？”

“我不知道。”

“做个星球。（注：You planet，谐音You plan it。）”

Mycroft呻吟着：“太可怕了。”

Greg笑了：“拜托，你知道你其实想笑的。”

Mycroft瞪了他一眼，Greg笑的更厉害了。然后Mycroft就忍不住笑了，几乎克制不住的笑。Greg也微笑着看着他。他们彼此注视了一会儿，然后同时移开了目光。

“那么，你参加这种聚会的频率有多高？”Greg问。

“太频繁了。不过通常我只会待上几分钟。取决于地点和我在那个场合需要的东西。”

Greg点点头：“一定会无聊。”

“我承认，这不是我最喜欢的事情。Anthea让它变得稍微可以忍受一点了。你则让它变得有趣起来了，这一点我很感激。”

“我可不是在等你的恭维。”

“我知道，不论如何还是接受吧。”Greg微笑着，Mycroft看了下自己的怀表。“明天我需要很早起床，所以今天要早点回去。你是要搭我的车还是在这里的多待一会儿？”

Greg摇摇头站起来：“不了，我和你一起走。”

他跟Mycroft一起走出去，上了车。Mycroft把那个剑龙形状的瓶架放在了腿上。“你的礼物考虑非常周到。”Mycroft说。

“我尽力了。”

“你成功了。”

Greg扭头看着他，车慢慢启动了。“今晚过得很愉快。”

Mycroft看着他：“我还以为你也许会无聊。”

“没有。和你一起出去的时候都不会无聊，一直都挺好。”Greg咬了咬嘴唇。惨了，也许他不该这么说。

Mycroft看向了窗外：“是呢。”他只简单的回答了一个单词。

他们在接下来的路程一直沉默的坐着。司机把车停在了Greg公寓的外面，Mycroft看着他：“谢谢你，Greg。”

Greg摇了摇头：“不需要。希望你生日过得愉快。”

他们看了彼此一眼，Greg打开车门下了车。这次他不想要看着他的车离开。

——————————————————————————————————

2009年11月

在Greg生日的时候，Mycroft送给他了一张生日卡，上面只写着：致Greg，生日快乐。真挚的问候，Mycroft Holmes。他还送了一本小小的笑话书。Mycroft已经把他觉得特别有意思的那种圈了出来。Greg把那本书放在了办公室书桌最上面的抽屉里，当他某天过得很糟糕的时候就拿出来看看。

——————————————————————————————————

Sally走进Greg的办公室的时候，他正在粉碎文件。她把一份每日快报的复印件放在桌子上。Greg瞥了一眼。

男孩，18岁，在体育中心自杀。

Greg瞥了Sally一眼：“为什么给我看这个？”

“Dimmock想把这个案子给我们。”

Greg皱起眉，把更多文件放进碎纸机里：“为什么？这是自杀案。跟我们又没关系。”

“他们在找JamesPhillimore和Jeffrey Patterson先生之间的联系。”Sally告诉他。

“他们都是自杀的。之间没有关系。”

Sally点点头：“我知道。可是Patterson家很富有，他们一直在给人施压。他们不相信是自杀。”

Greg皱起眉，倒在椅背上读着那篇报道。“这句话他妈什么意思？警方将他的死亡描述成自杀，显然已经排除了他杀的可能性。显然排除了他杀的可能性是什么意思？到底是不是？”

Sally耸耸肩：“我该怎么跟Dimmock说？”

“告诉他不行。我不要这个案子。这是自杀。告诉他让Patterson家的人们别碍事。”

“如果我们继续调查的话，他们会提供一大笔捐款给警察抚恤基金。”

“他们当然会了。”Greg抱怨着：“我还是不会接的。而且Dimmock明白我们不能接受贿赂。这是自杀，Donovan。不要让Dimmock再把这种烂摊子扔到我这来了。他现在也是个探长了，可以自己的事情自己做了。我不会继续再在背后帮他让他看上去美美的了。”

——————————————————————————————————

2009年12月

Greg又一次在工作中度过了圣诞节。他忍受不了待在家的想法。

他没法向Jane具体的解释他为什么讨厌圣诞节，尤其是在他们确实曾经在家里度过过一个美好的圣诞夜之后。

不过他们还是在节礼日庆祝了。

Greg也寄给了Mycroft一本笑话书，在里面勾出了他觉得有意思的部分。他们的幽默感还蛮一致的。

Mycroft送给他的是一株小小的捕蝇草。Greg把它放在书桌上，一想到他们俩有一对植物就想笑。

——————————————————————————————————

2010年1月

Greg听到敲门声，打开公寓门却看到Sherlock站在那，手里还拎着个包。他皱起眉。

“我要睡在你家沙发上。”Sherlock这样解释道，然后笔直的从他面前走过，进入了公寓。

“什么？”Greg转身看着他：“你之前住的地方呢？”

“我和房东有些分歧。”

“该死的你又做什么了？”

“我只付了我那一半房租。鉴于Mycroft应该为我失去室友负责，似乎这么做才是合理的。”

“Sherlock，你不能就这么闯进来。”

“为什么不？我之前也在这待过。”

“是的。”Greg说：“不过那是在相当特殊的情况下。”

Louis走到Sherlock身边，开始蹭他的腿。Greg想Louis对他这么友善只是因为它还不知道Sherlock对它的主人说了多么无礼的话。

Jane围着浴巾从浴室里走出来。她看了看Greg，又看了看Sherlock。“他又嗑药了吗？”她问。

“不。和房东吵架了。”Greg解释说。

她点点头：“把你自己弄乱的地方收拾好就行。”说完这些她就径直回到了卧室。

Sherlock送给他一个夸张的假笑，然后迅速的收回去了。

Greg怒气冲冲的叠起胳膊：“别弄得满地都是你的垃圾就行了。”

——————————————————————————————————

Sherlock在他们的公寓待到仅仅第三天的时候，溜溜达达的走进了Greg的办公室，翻看着他桌面上的文件。“是儿子干的。”他说：“因为在家族企业里没得到升职而怒火滔天。”

Greg叹了口气，从他的手里夺过文件：“谢了。”

“我找到新的住处了。”Sherlock坐下来，告诉他。

Greg笑了：“也差不多是时候了。”

“我需要你帮我搬家。我租了车，不过需要自己把所有东西搬上去。”

“帮你，意思是说你真的会参与进来吗？因为我还清楚的记得上次这件事发生的时候，是我把你的所有家具组装好，而您老人家压根都没提出过要帮帮忙。”

“是我解决的案子。你好歹还能做做这些。”

“Sherlock，你帮我解决案子是因为如果没有它们的话你肯定会一头埋进毒品里。”Greg皱着眉：“好吧。约好了。如果你答应给我你新住处的钥匙，我就帮你搬家。”

Sherlock皱起眉：“为什么？”

“因为偶尔我会去你那里缉毒。”

Sherlock瞪着他。他捋起外套袖子，展示着他的尼古丁贴片。“我不抽烟了。也没吸毒。”

Greg也解开了袖扣，把衬衣袖子撸上去。他也贴着一片尼古丁贴片。Sherlock看着他的胳膊。Greg想也许Sherlock会喜欢这样。知道他不是一个人在与瘾症和陋习战斗。“我也戒烟了。”Greg说：“七个月了，Sherlock。”

“我知道。”他们对视了一下。这让Greg忍不住笑起来。这让他很吃惊，不是第一次的，惊讶于Sherlock比起他们相遇的时候改变了多少。这个男人依旧难以捉摸。不过已经老练了许多。他成熟起来了。基本上吧。有时候他还是像个小孩子似的，不过有时候又有昙花一现的成熟。有些人就是会慢慢地才找到他们在这个世界上的位置。Greg为他而骄傲。

他们都把袖子拉了下来。“我会帮你。”Greg说：“不过我还是需要钥匙。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼：“好吧。”

Greg笑了：“好孩子。你要搬到哪？”

“Baker街221B。”

“Baker街？”Greg重复了一遍：“你连Montague街都付不起，你要怎么才能付得起Baker街？”

“房东太太给我打折了。”

“房东太太又是谁？”

“Hudson太太。”

Greg皱起眉：“你是怎么说服她给你打折的？你威胁她要公布她的某个可怕的秘密之类的？”

“不，我确保了她丈夫被处决。”

“等等。”Greg说：“Mycroft让你去救的那个人？可是结果你却让他被杀了。这是他老婆？”

“是的。”

Greg摇了摇头：“你想给我个惊喜的时候永远都不会失败。”

“我会，当然的，需要一名室友。我不太确定应该去哪找一个。谁会想和我一起住呢？”

“不知道。”Greg同意道：“所以，你需要一个室友和你一起分担房租，但却还是让我帮你搬家？”

“如果必要的话Mycroft会解决的。”

Greg哼了一声：“而你我都知道上次一切进展的多么完美。你最后沦落到了我家沙发上。”

“你明天到底帮不帮我搬家？”

“帮。好吧，好吧，我会帮你搬家。明早八点Baker街见。”

“很好。”Sherlock转身走向门口。

“不打算说声谢谢吗？”Greg在他身后喊道，微笑着，知道自己绝对不会得到回应。而确实没有回应。这让他忍不住大笑起来。

——————————————————————————————————

第二天，Greg和Sherlock在Baker街见面。他盯着那扇挂着华美门环的颇为时尚的门。一个没有实质意义上工作的人居然能住在这种地方几乎有点不公平了。

他敲了敲门，一位穿着花团锦簇的裙子的女士把门打开了。

“我是来这见Sherlock的。”Greg说：“帮他搬家。”

“噢，快进来吧，亲爱的，”女人说：“跟我来吧。我是Hudson太太，他的房东。”

“GregLestrade。”

“哦，真可爱。你也要搬进来吗？”

“不，不，我只是来帮忙把那些箱子之类的搬进来。”

Hudson太太敲了敲楼上的门，然后把它打开。Sherlock正在往壁炉上面放一枚头骨。“Lestrade。太棒了。货车五分钟就到。”

“想喝茶吗？”Hudson太太问：“就这一次，亲爱的，我不是你们的管家。”

“我要咖啡。”Greg说：“只加牛奶就好。”

“茶。”Sherlock简短的说。

她笑了笑，然后匆匆忙忙的出去了。Greg看着窗外。“这地方不错。可以看出为什么你选了这儿。”他看着一辆货车停在外面：“好了，来吧。”

大部分从车里搬东西、搬箱子、搬灯、搬画的工作都是Greg完成的，在司机的帮助下。Sherlock打开那些包裹（勉强算是吧）。他至少还帮忙在架子上装了书，还架起了那个附带一个巨大试管的试验设施，顺便一提Greg一点都不想靠近这玩意。

Greg把最后一个箱子从货车上搬下来，然后打开了自己的车门，把印着英国国旗的垫子拽出来，带上楼。他朝着Sherlock举起它。

“乔迁礼物。”

Sherlock盯着它：“我已经有一个了。”

“没错，不过你没看到那玩意看上去多恶心吗？赶紧扔了。留着我这个吧。”

Sherlock点点头，从他手里接过来。他把它放在那一堆箱子上面。

“好了。”Greg说，他环顾着一团糟的房间。他完全不想再和这一片混乱扯上任何关系。“我的工作结束了。”

“终于。”

Greg叠起胳膊：“我遵守了诺言。你的呢？”

Sherlock拉长了脸。

“拜托。”Greg伸出手：“交出来吧。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼，把钥匙从大衣口袋里掏出来，递给了Greg。“好孩子。常联系。”Greg笑着离开了221B，颇为愉悦的摇了摇头。


	42. 偷来的枪射出的子弹

2010年1月

1月28日，Greg今日的第一杯咖啡刚刚喝到一半，主管就径直冲进了他的办公室，身后还跟着一个Dimmock探长。“我自己能解决的。”Dimmock这样说着。  
Greg站了起来：“怎么了？”他问。

主管递给他了一堆照片和文件：“又发生了一起自杀，Lestrade。这回归你了。”

Greg皱着眉，低头看着尸体的照片：“你现在要给我的可是自杀案。我处理的是谋杀和连环罪案，不是自杀。”

“相互关联的自杀。”头儿这样说道，仿佛Greg会因为“相互关联的自杀”这个想法而欢呼雀跃似的。

“你们那究竟怎么会出现相互有联系的自杀案的？”Greg问。

“这正是我们希望你能调查的。”

Greg翻了个白眼：“是谁？”

“某位议员。BethDavenpor。”  
Greg咬了咬嘴唇。看来是高层压迫了。记者们肯定可想知道了，如果他们现在还不知道的话。“我有什么需要注意的吗？”Greg问。

“下午1点半有一场媒体见面会。”Greg呻吟着：“还有什么别的吗？”

“所有的受害者死前都服用了同一种毒药。而且显然是自愿的。还有被发现的地方都是没人会料到他们会去的地方。”

Dimmock不情愿的把他手里的文件放在了办公桌上。“好好享受吧。”他哼了一声，怒气冲冲的走了出去。Greg看着他们离开，重重的叹了口气。他拿出手机，试着给Sherlock打了个电话。没人接。于是他发了条短信。

 

短信 9:21am：又一起自杀。显然是互相联系的。可能需要你帮忙。

 

出于礼貌，他又发了封邮件。

 

致：Holmes，Sherlock

主题：请回电

请回电。

Lestrade

 

到了中午12:30的时候，依然没听到任何回音。花了三个小时和Sally一起看文件之后，他站起来：“我得去看看Sherlock。到他的公寓找找，看他在不在家。”

Sally翻了个白眼：“我敢赌五英镑他不会乖乖就范。”

Greg笑了：“赌就赌。”

他开车到Baker街，毫不客气的进了楼下的门。他敲了几分钟Sherlock的公寓门。正想亲自开门看看Sherlock在不在里面，但却想到Sherlock也是有隐私的。如果他不在家的话，应该也不会让Greg闯进来。

他重新开车回到苏格兰场，在Sherlock那个演绎科学的网站上留了条消息。

 

给你打过电话，发过邮件，也去过你的公寓了。又发生了一起自杀。

 

下午1:25的时候，Sally叫他赶快去记者们在的房间。他的手机响了，他看了下，是Sherlock回复了网站信息。只写了一个字“忙”。

Greg叹着气。好吧。这他可不知道该怎么解释了。他在听证会的房间坐下来，Sally坐在他身边。

Greg看着密密的一坨记者，数了数。大概有18个人，包括两个摄像，比他习惯的人数要多。上帝啊，他真讨厌这样。感觉自己像闯进狮子群的小鹿一样。应该说比这还要糟糕。他是一只知道自己已经进入龙潭虎穴，但却没有逃跑路线可言的小鹿。

他在椅子里调整了一下姿势，试图记起他认不认识记者之中的人。

“可以开始了吗？”Sally问。闪光灯开始闪动。“Beth Davenport，交通部的副部长，昨天深夜于伦敦地区某建筑工地被发现。初步调查显示其为自杀。我们能够确定这起明显是自杀的案件和Jeffrey Patterson以及James Phillimore的案件息息相关。根据这条线索，我们认为他们之间存在联系。调查工作正在进行中，Lestrade探长现在可以接受提问了。”

Greg绞紧了手指。他可一点都不期待这个环节。你得怎么才能描述清楚所谓的“连环自杀案”？

“探长，自杀怎么会互相存在联系？”第一个记者发问了。

问得真好啊，先生。我还希望你能告诉我答案呢。“嗯，他们服的毒是同一种。呃。尸体被发现的地点都是他们不该出现的地方。没有任何明显动机——”

“——可是不可能存在连环自杀案。”

“嗯，显然可以。”Greg说。

“那三个人。他们之间有什么共同点吗？”

Greg叹了口气：“暂时还未发现任何共同点，不过我们正在往这个方向找。一定会有的。”突然，整个房间都响起了短信音。Greg瞥了一眼Sally。不会吧，他想。他们都低头看起手机。

 

短信Sherlock Holmes：错！

 

Sally举起手：“如果大家收到了短信的话，请无视它。”

Greg又一次低头看着信息。下次再让他看到那个男人的话，谁都说不准自己会对他做出什么事情来…

“上面只写了‘错。’”一名记者指出。

“是啊，嗯，忽视就行了。”Sally说：“好了，如果没有其他问题要问Lestrade探长的话，这场发布会就到此结束了。”

“可是既然他们是自杀的，那你们有什么可调查的呢？”一位记者再次发问。

Greg抿住嘴唇：“如我之前所说，这些…这些自杀案之间显然存在关联。嗯，属于非常规状况。我们已经将最好的警力投入到——”

短信提示音再次响彻整个房间。Greg看了看手机。

 

短信Sherlock Holmes： 错！

 

Greg把手机放回了桌面上。

“又说了‘错’。”一名记者说。

Greg递给Sally一个绝望的眼神，静静的期待着她能赶快结束这场酷刑。

“最后一个问题。”Sally说。

Greg抿着嘴唇。

“有没有全部是谋杀的可能性？”一名女性记者发问道：“如果有的话，是不是某个连环杀人犯的杰作？”

连环杀人犯？Greg摇了摇头：“我知道你们最喜欢写这种东西，不过这次现场状况显示显然是自杀没错。我们很清楚其中的区别。”他希望吧。“毒药显然都是他们自愿服下的。”

“这倒没错，，不过万一是谋杀的话，人们要怎么保证自己的安全呢？”

“嗯，爱惜生命别主动自杀。”噢。该死。他话一出口就后悔了。到底是哪个天才觉得应该让“先说再想的Lestrade”来做听证会是个好主意的？记者们都盯着他。

Sally瞥了他一眼：“每日邮报。”她小声对他说。

Greg皱了皱鼻子。现在好了，他得好好想想怎么应付他。Fat chance。“显然这段时间对人们来说是恐慌时期，不过大家需要的是学好如何合理预防危险。安全需要大家共同创造。”

手机又一次全部响起来。Greg低头瞥了一眼手机屏幕，皱起眉。他这次没收到。然后那条短信忽然跳出来。

 

短信Sherlock Holmes 你知道我在哪。SH

 

Greg叹了口气，重新把手机放回口袋。“谢谢大家。”他说。他带着Sally走出了听证室。“该死！”他骂道。

“别主动自杀？”Sally重复了一遍他说的话：“你想什么呢？”

“没想啥，显然，”Greg回答道：“为什么他们总让我去面对媒体质问？我讨厌死这种破事了。这已经是Sherlock第二次对我们做这种事了。”

“你不能再由着他这么做了。他让我们显得像傻子似的。”

“嗯，如果你能告诉我他是怎么做到的，我就去阻止他。”或者说试着去阻止吧，Greg默默想着。他截至目前阻止Sherlock做任何事情的记录其结果都不甚完美。“我要去办公室找找案情联系。这档子事儿结束的越快越好。”

“好吧，这倒是没得说。”Sally在他身后说道。

Greg翻了个白眼，因为他的手机又响了。

 

短信 Sherlock Holmes：如果兄弟有绿色的梯子就逮捕他。SH

 

Greg皱起眉。所以，Holmes对连环自杀案不感兴趣并不是因为他很“忙”，而是因为他更乐于把他们已经忙了几天没解决的案子的结果甩在他脸上。该死的符合他的一贯表现。

他坐在桌边，重新浏览着Sherlock的网页。Sherlock在论坛上留下了一条新消息。上面简单的写了：错！错！错！错！

Greg翻了个白眼。那就帮帮忙啊，他打道。有人会死，Sherlock。

Sally走进办公室，向他伸出手。Greg拿出钱包，递给她了五英镑。

——————————————————————————————————

他晚上回家的时候，Jane已经在床上看书了，和Louis蜷缩在一起。她瞥了他一眼。“别主动自杀？”她问。

Greg呻吟着：“别这样。”

她笑了：“抱歉，宝贝。艰难的一天？”

他倾身吻了她。“一般吧。我想这回的案子我应该会天天熬夜。可能会坐在客厅里写报告什么的。”

她点点头：“别担心，我在这里就好。”她对他露出一个微笑，然后让注意力回到书上。

Greg工作了几个小时，拼命的找案件之间的联系，又一次开始看巴特医院的文件。凌晨12:04的时候，他决定今晚到此为止，躺回了妻子身边。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg被压在墙上，他全裸着，只有一条领带绕在他的脖子上。柔软的唇落在他的后背，位置越来越低，越来越低。他呻吟着，头向后仰去，迷失在强烈的感觉中。

“接受力真好，探长。”Mycroft的声音轻轻传来，他慢慢起身，解开他裤子上的纽扣。

“是，求你，”Greg说：“上帝，我想要你。”

“有多想要？”Mycroft在他的耳边轻语。

Greg喉咙里的声音好像打结了。他没办法说出来。

Greg醒过来的时候是凌晨5:41，Jane看了看他，亲吻了他，然后在这个早晨他们做了这个月的第一次。Greg感觉到强烈的罪恶感，因为他如此热切的原因只是因为之前梦到了另一个人。

——————————————————————————————————

今天Greg的照片上报纸了。

警察警告：别自杀。

Greg读报的时候呻吟着。

——————————————————————————————————

Greg和Sam Brockhurst警官一起坐在车里，这天是30号，他们正开车从法院离开。他们把某个2009年的陈年旧案盖棺定论，得到了一个辉煌的“定罪”结论。“这绝对值得喝一杯。”Sam说：“喝很多很多杯。”

Greg瞥了他一眼，大笑起来：“这点上我和你观点一致。”Greg的手机响了起来。“帮我看一眼是谁？”

“当然。”Sam把手机拿起了：“是Donovan。”

“接吧。”Greg在红灯的时候停下来。

“嗨。不，我是Sam。Lestrade在开车。混球，真的吗？是啊，那伙计已经定罪了。好了。等下，我这就告诉他。”Sam把手机放下来：“Lestrade？又有一起自杀，在Brixton。”

“什么？”Greg问：“你确定吗？”

“是啊，我怎么跟Sally说？”

Greg拉下脸：“告诉她我会让你在警局那边下车，她需要去一下现场。让Anderson也去。我去试试看能不能说服Sherlock也去现场瞅瞅。”

Sam跟Sally说了之后，问了些细节，然后又告诉Greg。Greg把Sam放在苏格兰场，直接开车去了Baker街，把车里的音乐开的大大的。

他停在建筑外面，自顾自的打开一层的门，三步并作两步的跳上楼梯。Sherlock的公寓门开着。

“在哪？”他走进来的时候Sherlock问。

“Brixton。Lauriston花园。”

“这次有什么不一样？如果没有不同的话你不会专程来找我。”

“你知道被害人从没留下过信息的事情吗？”Greg问。

“知道。”

“这一个留了。来不来？”

“取证是谁做？”

Greg做了个鬼脸。Sherlock知道答案了。“是Anderson。”

“Anderson和我合不来。”

“好吧，他又不是你的助手。”Greg说。

“我需要助手。”

“你来不来？”Greg重复了一遍。

“我不坐警车。我随后就到。”

Greg感天谢地的长舒一口气。“谢谢你。”他瞥了一眼椅子上坐着的棕发男人，然后又看了看Hudson太太，就转身跑下了楼。

他直接开车到了案发现场，Sally正站在外面。“怪胎来吗？”她问。

“来。我希望你能别再这么叫他了。他到了的时候用无线电喊我。”

Sally点点头：“当然。”

Greg走进建筑开始上楼。Anderson走过来：“别告诉我，Sherlock Holmes要来。”

“他要来。”Greg说：“试着对他好点吧。我已经尽力想让你俩离远点了，不过你俩凑巧都是各自领域里最好的一个。”Anderson对他皱着眉。Greg扬起眉毛：“有问题？”

“不。”Anderson说，依然因为这句恭维而震惊不已。“我要出去再拿点仪器。有警官在设灯。”

Greg点点头，看着手机：“谢了，Anderson。”

Anderson走出去，Greg的无线电传来Sally的声音。“怪胎到了。”她说：“我带他进来。”

Greg翻了个白眼，穿着隔离服。Sherlock走了进来，身后跟着那个他之前在他公寓看到的男人。Sherlock指着法医的器具。“这东西你得穿上一套。”他对浅色头发的人说。

“这是谁？”Greg皱着眉问道。

“他是和我一起的。”Sherlock说。

“可是他是谁？”

“我说了他是和我一起的。”Sherlock警告的看着Greg。

Greg好奇的看着Sherlock，他以前从没带人来过犯罪现场。事实上，Greg以前也没看到过他和任何人在一起。矮个子的男人正在穿隔离服，而Sherlock在戴着手套。

“被害人姓名JenniferWilson，信用卡上写的。”Greg一边带他们上楼一边解释道：“正在查她的联系地址。她死在这的时间不长，是几个孩子发现的。”  
Greg带着他们走进空荡荡的房间，只有角落里有一个小小的石头马。明亮的光从警察之前设下的光源射出，让房间更显荒凉。Greg站在那，Sherlock仔细看着尸体。Sherlock看向他。“闭嘴。”他说。

Greg盯着他：“我什么都没说。”

“你在思考，吵死人了。”

Greg看着另一个十分惊讶的看着他的男人。那么这个人并不是Sherlock的老朋友。也许是大学的朋友？看着也不太像啊，Greg和他认识的这么多年Sherlock看起来都没什么朋友。他想这也许是他的新室友，不过为什么Sherlock要把他带到犯罪现场来？

Sherlock跪在尸体旁边，Greg看着他分析她。他忍不住享受起Sherlock处于典型状态的情况，脑海里闪过各种思绪慢慢踱步。

Sherlock从女人的手上摘下一枚戒指，研究了一下又重新戴回去。他满意的笑了。Greg看着站在门廊的Anderson。“发现什么了？”Greg问Sherlock。

“不多。”Sherlock站起身脱下手套，从口袋拿出手机，开始打字。

“那死者留下的信息呢？”Greg问。

Sherlock看着浅色头发的男人：“Watson医生，你怎么看？”

“关于这条信息？”男人问。

“关于尸体。你可是医务人员。”

噢，不，Greg想。把Sherlock带到犯罪现场是一回事，Sherlock把闲杂人等带进来就是另一回事了。Sherlock邀请这位闲杂人等来给出意见那么情况就更不一样了。Greg邀请的是Sherlock，不是他的——朋友？随从？“等下，别，我们还有一整支团队在外面等着呢。”Greg说。

“他们和我都合不来。”Sherlock回答。

“我让你进来就已经打破了不知道多少规则了。”

Sherlock转向他：“是啊，因为你需要我。”

Greg回看过去。该死。他垂下眼帘：“是啊。没错。主啊救救我吧。”

他等着Sherlock让Watson医生接手了现场，研究着死于窒息的女人。

Sherlock抬头看着Greg，他们的目光恰好对上了。Greg对他微微点了下头。他信任Sherlock。不是全部的信任，他不能这么做，不过也足够让他相信他在这件事上的判断了。Sherlock颇为唐突的回了一个点头。

“窒息死亡，被呕吐物噎住。”Watson医生继续说。“闻不到酒精气味。可能是突然发作。可能是毒。”

“你知道是什么。”Sherlock说：“你看了报纸。”

“什么？这是那些自杀之一？第四个？”

“Sherlock，两分钟，你说了。”Greg警告道：“你发现了什么都告诉我。”

Sherlock一边站起身一边开口：“受害者30多岁。职业女性，鉴于她的衣着。我猜是媒体方面，鉴于显眼的粉色。今天刚刚从Cardiff过来，本想在London待上一夜。从她的行李箱型号可以看出。”

“行李箱？”Greg重复了一遍。

“行李箱，没错。她已经结婚至少十年了，不过婚姻并不幸福。她有一大串的情人，不过没有一个知道她已婚。”

Greg看着他：“噢，看在上帝的份上，如果你是编出来的——”

Sherlock指着她：“她的婚戒。至少十年的成色。她其他的珠宝都定期清理，戒指却没有。她的婚姻状况就是这样。婚戒的内面比外面要亮一些，意味着经常取下戒指。唯一的抛光就是在她摘掉戒指的时候。”

Greg皱起眉。Jane的戒指。那天放在她的珠宝盒上。他现在可不能想这件事。

“不是为了工作。”Sherlock继续说道：“看看她的指甲。她工作的时候并不用手，那么她为什么需要经常取下戒指呢？显然不止一个情人，她每一次都虚构出单身的假象，假象维持不了太久，所以更可能是一大串的情人。很简单。”

这就是Sherlock的演绎了。她的外套，她的生活，风，以及行李箱。

Greg皱起眉：“你总说行李箱做什么？”

Sherlock转了个圈儿看了看房间：“是啊，在哪呢？她应该有手机或者记事本，找出Rachel是谁。”

“她写的是‘Rachel’？”Greg问。

Sherlock走近他身边：“不，她是在用德语写愤怒遗言。当然她在写的是Rachel，不可能是别的。问题在于为什么她等到将死的时候才写？”

“你怎么知道她有个行李箱？”Greg问。

Sherlock回身指着她的尸体：“右腿的后背。高跟鞋和小腿肚上面有小泥点，左边却没有。她当时右手边提着滑轮行李箱，不然的话泥点不会这样。从散部范围看是小箱子。这种型号的箱子，女人注意衣着，只可能是小旅行包，所以我们知道了她只待一晚。现在，在哪呢？你用它做了什么？”

“根本没有箱子。”Greg说。

Sherlock抬头看着他，皱起眉：“再说一遍。”

“没有什么箱子，根本没有过箱子。”

Sherlock从他身边冲过去，对着整栋建筑的警察大呼小叫：“行李箱！有人找到过行李箱吗？房子里有行李箱吗？”

Greg和Watson医生跟着他走到外面。Greg低头喊他：“Sherlock！这里没有行李箱！”

Sherlock抬头看着他：“不过他们是自主服毒的。他们亲自嚼碎，咽下的毒药。迹象明显，即使是你也不会看不出来。”

“是啊，没错，谢了。”Greg抱怨着:“还有什么？”

Sherlock看起来若有所思：“是谋杀，所有都是。我不知道是怎么做到的，不过不是自杀，他们是被杀害的。连环杀人犯。我们要找的是个连环杀人犯。我爱死这些了。总有些东西让人无比期待。”

然后，喋喋不休了案子之后不久，他走了。

Greg呻吟着，陷入了不知所措的状态。Anderson做过他身边，说着：“我们开始吧。”Greg叹了口气，跟着他重新走进房间。Anderson小心的在犯罪现场采集样本。

“有人找到过行李箱吗？”Greg一边看着Anderson检查尸体一边说。

“没有。”Anderson说。

Greg皱起眉：“显然Rache是Rachel。”

Anderson怒视着他：“你能不能有五分钟别再提到SherlockHolmes，让我能做好我的工作？”

 

Greg皱起眉，他抿紧嘴唇阻止即将出口的威吓。“好吧。”他说。他转身走下楼梯。Sally正在外面和Watson医生谈话。

“Donovan！”他对她喊道。

“来了！”她回应道，Greg转身回了房子里。

Greg环顾着另一个房间，到处找行李箱。他找不到。Sally过了几分钟才过来。“这里应该有一个行李箱。”Greg说：“不过我们找不到。也没有手机。”

Sally看着他：“那个人是谁？”

“和怪胎一起来的人。”

Greg耸耸肩：“我也不知道。显然是某位Watson医生。等办完案子我再查一下。”

“以前可没看到过他和谁一起过。”Sally说。

“我也没有。不过现在我并不怎么关心这个。我们得找到那个行李箱。”Greg意识到的时候忽然皱起眉：“哦，混球。你知道谁会先找到行李箱吗？”

“谁？”

“Sherlock。”

Sally翻了个白眼：“这可不是第一回他拿走证物了，我猜。你怎么看？”

“我们先回苏格兰场等一两个小时。然后来一场缉毒行动。”

Sally看起来十分幸灾乐祸：“我倒是认识不少人愿意来掺一脚。我们甚至都不需要缉毒队来。”

Greg摇摇头：“好吧。把要去的人都叫上。我先去苏格兰场，然后Baker街221号…”Greg看了看表：“大概九点半见吧。”

Sally点点头：“到时候见，我会组好队的。”

Greg对她微微一笑，准备回苏格兰场。他在路上回了趟家，带了点晚餐。Jane还没回家，这倒是有点奇怪，不过既然Greg现在天天工作到很晚所以也不是很让人吃惊。他给自己做了个三明治，然后开车回到警局。他坐在办公桌前面，拿起手机给Mycroft发了条短信。

 

短信 7:21pm：你的弟弟有了个新朋友。知道是谁吗？

 

短信 Mycroft Holmes 7:45pm：JohnWatson医生。隶属诺森伯兰第五枪兵团。Sherlock的新室友。M

 

短信 7:48pm：这个人可信吗？

 

短信 Mycroft Holmes 7：:5pm：可信。M

 

Greg看着这条短信。知道Mycroft的观点对他来说足矣。

过了几个小时之后，Greg和Sally、Anderson、piper、Leon还有Sam在Baker街221号外碰头。虽然他有钥匙，却还是选择先敲了敲门。他对开门的Hudson太太举起警徽。“我和几个警官需要去Sherlock Holmes的公寓一趟。”他说。

她凝视着他，不过还是侧身让Sally和Anderson他们进去了。“他什么都不会做的，探长。”她说：“他是个好人，几年前在美国救了我。”

“我恐怕，这一点应该是由我们来判断的。”Greg说。

“哦天呐。”Hudson太太嘀嘀咕咕着，回到了自己的公寓。

Greg上楼走进Sherlock的公寓，用钥匙打开门。Sally瞥了他一眼。

“怎么？”Greg问。

“你有钥匙？”

“我当然有钥匙了。好了。我们要找出所有跟毒品有关的东西。还要找到——”他瞥了一眼桌面：“Jennifer Wilson的箱子。”他叹了口气。他希望自己是错的。可是他没有。Sherlock又一次私自拿走了证据。如果他想要给人们理由去讨厌他的话，他绝对是走对路子了。“彻查毒品。”Greg继续说：“他一般把毒品藏进袜子里，不过暂时我们只查起居室和厨房。不要去其他地方。”

“为什么不？”Sally问。

“因为我的目的是惹怒他，而不是因为毒品把他抓起来。”

Sally盯着他：“你对他的政策太怀柔了。”

Greg摇摇头，坐在了其中一把椅子上：“现在不是说这个的时候。好好缉毒。”

半小时之后Sherlock冲了进来，John跟在他身后。“你在干什么？”Sherlock带着怒气问道。

“恩，我知道你找到了行李箱。”Greg告诉他：“我不傻。”

“你不能就这么闯进我的公寓。”

“你也不能把扣押证物。”Greg提醒他：“而且我也没有私闯民宅。”

“那你管这个叫什么？”

Greg环顾了一下房间：“缉毒行动。”他笑了。正是一开始Sherlock同意给他钥匙的原因。

“认真的？”John问道：“这个人，瘾君子？你刚认识他吗？”

Sherlock走近John，Greg笑着看着他俩。噢，这位Watson医生看来还不太了解Sherlock。

“John。”Sherlock低声说。

John转向Greg：“在我看来你们大可以把这个公寓翻上一整天，也不能找到任何成瘾物。”

Greg哼了一声。

“John，你最好不要说话了。”Sherlock小声说。

“是啊，不过拜托。”Greg看着彼此凝视的那一对。“不。”John最后说道。

“什么？”Sherlock问。

“你？”John问。Greg忍俊不禁。他挺喜欢现在这场面的。John Watson可以留下来。他可以让另一个人来让Sherlock不要越线。

“闭嘴！”Sherlock说道，然后转身朝向Greg：“我不是你的缉毒犬。”

“当然不。”Greg同意道：“Anderson才是我的缉毒犬。”

他坐下来，看着Sherlock和Anderson在一边互相打冷枪，Sally找到了几个眼球。他大笑着，完全不由自主。他太熟悉Sherlock的这一套了。不过也许是因为他已经习惯了，于是Sherlock这些怪异无比的习惯现在在他看来已经不再不寻常了。它们是他的一部分。不过他想对于其他所有人来说，对Sally来说，对于Anderson来说，这些都太吓人了。他们永远不会明白为什么哥哥会给他那么多时间。

“继续找，伙计们。”Greg说。他站起来看着Sherlock：“不然你可以适时地帮助我们一下，这样的话我就让他们住手。”

“这太幼稚了。”Sherlock气愤的说。

“嗯，我在和小孩相处嘛。Sherlock，这是我们的案子。我让你介入，不是让你单干，明白了么？”

Sherlock又一次怒视着他：“噢，怎么，所以你假装搞了次缉毒来要挟我？”

“如果他们真的找到了什么的话那就不算假的了。”Greg警告道。

“我没吸毒！”

“你的公寓也没存货？一点都没有？”

“我连烟都不抽。”Sherlock解开左手的袖扣，把袖子撸上去露出了下面的尼古丁贴片。

“我也不抽。”Greg说，他把右边的袖子撸了起来。这是我们信任彼此的方式。这就是这个现象的深层含义。你不吸毒，我不抽烟，在这一点上我们立场一致。与君共勉。

Sherlock翻了个白眼然后转过身，他们都重新把袖子拉了下来。

“那我们合作吧。”Greg说：“我们找到Rachel了。”

“她是谁？”

“JenniferWilson唯一的女儿。”  
“你得把Rachel带来。”Sherlock说：“你得审问她。我也有问题要问她。”

“她死了。”

“太棒了！怎么死的，什么时候死的，死于什么？二者之间有联系吗？肯定会有。”

“嗯，我表示怀疑，鉴于她已经死了14年了。”Greg告诉他：“确切的说她从没活过。Rachel是Jennifer Wilson未出生的女儿，14年前。”

等待Sherlock思考的过程其实挺气人的。他的思绪似乎就在眼底流动。不过接下来出现在Sherlock脸上的是熟悉的恍然大悟的表情。“哦，啊！她很聪明，聪明，没错！他比你们在座的各位都聪明可惜她死了。你们想到了吗，明白了吗？她的手机没有丢，她从没丢过手机。她把手机放在他身上了。”他开始来回踱步：“她下车的时候，已经知道自己马上要踏上黄泉路。她留下手机是为了让我们能够追踪到凶手。”

“可是怎么追踪？”Greg问。

“什么？你问怎么追踪是什么意思？”

Greg耸耸肩。

“Rachel！”Sherlock声明道，仿佛这个事实是如此清晰，Greg应该被这个答案一巴掌拍在脸上一样。“你还没明白过来吗？Rachel！噢，看看你们这些人。一脸茫然。你们都不是我是不是感觉太好了？一定超轻松。Rachel不是个名字。”

显然那是密码，他们可以通过这个进入她的邮箱。不过他们刚刚进入佳境，Sherlock就走开了。他走开的时候就像觉得一切都无所谓似的。

“你去哪？”Greg在他身后喊道。

“呼吸新鲜空气。我出去一会儿。很快回来。”

John重新坐回电脑旁边，Greg叹了口气，四周看了看。他讨厌那种某件事在Sherlock看来意义非凡而他自己却什么都看不出来的感觉。John在看窗外：“他刚上了一辆出租车。那是Sherlock。他坐出租车跑了。”

Sally走到Greg身边，啧啧的说：“我早告诉你他会这个样子。”她看着Greg。“他妈的这货又先跑了。我们是在浪费时间。”她一边说一边走回厨房。Greg叹了口气。他们什么都没有浪费。Sherlock肯定知道什么了。他总是会看出点什么。

“我在打那个号码。”John说：“打通了。”

“如果它在响，那就不在这。”Greg说。

John转身面对电脑：“我再查一遍试试。”

“这有什么意义吗？”Sally问：“这些事情有哪一件是有意义的？他就是个神经病，总是让你失望，你真的在浪费时间。浪费我们所有人的时间。”Greg看着她，接受她毫不动摇的注视。Greg知道Sherlock并不总是令他失望。有时候会，有时候他的确会把事情搞的一团糟，不过他不是每次都会让他失望。而且即使是这样的时候…

Greg叹了口气：“好的，同志们。收工。”

他看着警员们收拾器具。他们会因为这个而对他感到愤愤不平吗，他想着。把他们拉到一场临时缉毒行动中，只因为他更愿意指望Sherlock而不是指望他们。

“他为什么这么做？”Greg问John：“他为什么非得离场？”

“你比我了解他。”John回答道。

“我认识他已经有五年了，不过不，我不了解他。”

“那你为什么还要忍受他？”

“因为我现在是死马当活马医了，这就是原因。”Greg转身走向门口。他犹豫了一下。这严格意义上讲并不是实话，不是吗？“还有就是因为SherlockHolmes是个伟人。而且我想有一天，如果我们非常、非常、非常幸运的话，他没准甚至会是个好人。”  
他跟在Sally身后下了楼。“什么都别说。”Greg看着她说：“一个字都别说，行吗？”

“这回也应该打赌来着。”她说。

Greg摇了摇头：“别说了，好吗？就这样吧。”

“那现在怎么办？”她问。

“看看我们能不能跟上那个手机吧，我猜。”Greg说着上了车：“我回苏格兰场看看，有没有什么Sherlock遗漏的线索。你要干嘛？”

“回家。”Sally说：“有用到我的事情就发信息吧。”

Greg点点头：“当然了，没问题。”

他开车回到苏格兰场的一路都在想。为什么Sherlock必须得离开？他好像马上就要发现什么了，却突然这个样子。嗯，那是Sherlock不是吗？Sherlock本人。

Greg在前台待了一会儿，给自己倒了杯咖啡。接到那个声称有一名男性在Roland Kerr教育大学被杀害的报案的时候，他已经像这样在这里待了一个小时了。Sherlock也在那里。Sherlock差点死了。又一次。

Greg给Sally发了短信通知她，然后马上动身去了现场。警车的蓝色灯光闪着警报，他走过去遇到了Leon Henman警员。“发生了什么？”他问。

“Holmes和自杀案的凶手都在那栋建筑里。他正在跟我和Donovan解释。显然他手上有两个瓶子，里面有药丸，其中一个是杀人的毒药，另一个则是对照组。他手上有枪，会强制受害者和他玩游戏，受害者选一颗，他吃另一颗。显然他从没输过。”

“直到今晚。”Greg呢喃着：“谁举报的？”

“不知道，长官。显然是从公共电话打来的匿名人士。”

“还有当时是一枪爆头？”Greg问。

Leon点了点头。Greg看到Sherlock坐在一辆救护车后面，有个救护人员把一条橙色的毯子围在了他肩膀上。Greg摇摇头走了过去。

“为什么我必须要披上条毯子。”Sherlock问：“他们非要把毯子放在我身上。”

“是啊，因为你受惊了。”Greg说。

“我没有受惊。”

“是啊，不过有些人很想拍照纪念一下。”Greg咧嘴笑着说。Sherlock翻了个白眼。“好了，那个神枪手。有什么线索吗？”

“刚我们到的时候显然他已经离开了。不过像凶手这样的人一定不缺少仇家，我想。任何一个仇家都可能一路尾随他到这里不过。”他耸耸肩。是时候让Sherlock满足一下他的傲慢心态了。释放他的情绪，为了更伟大的事业之类的…“没什么可查的线索。”

“噢，我可不这么想。”

“好吧，那你来告诉我。”

Sherlock站了起来：“他们从墙上扒下来的子弹显然出自一把手枪。在这种距离下用这种武器一枪致命——你要找的是一名训练有素的枪手，不过又不仅仅是个神枪手。战士。他的手肯定一点都没有抖，所以他显然十分适应暴力。直到最危急的那一刻他都没有动手，所以在道德上有强烈的原则。你在找的人很可能在军队服役过。像钢铁一般…”他的声音戛然而止。“事实上，你知道吗？”Sherlock说：“忽略我吧。”

“抱歉？”

“忽略我刚才说的吧。那只是…受到惊吓之后的胡言乱语。”他开始走向John。

“你去哪？”Greg喊道。

“我得去谈谈租金。”

“可是我还有问题要问你。”

“哦，你说现在？”Sherlock喊道：“我受惊了！你看，我围着毯子呢！”

“Sherlock！”

“而且我刚给你抓到了一个连环杀人犯。”Sherlock说。他皱起眉：“差不多吧。”

Greg看着他。也许他比起愿意承认的要更困扰于这次的濒死经历。“好了。我们明天再叫你。今天就放你走了。”

Sherlock走远了，Greg笑着看着他走过去站在John Watson身边。Sam Brockhurst走到了他身边。

“我们什么都没查到，长官。”他说。

“是啊，我猜也会是这个情况。”Greg说：“嗯，至少这个案子已经可以收尾了。虽然开始着手的时候会混蛋的要命。”

“这没道理啊。”Sam承认道：“我们能确定这就是那个凶手吗？”

“我相信没错。”Greg说：“明天我会让Sherlock来给我个合理的解释，不过现在就先放过他吧。给他点时间让他从惊吓里缓缓之类的吧。”

“这好怪。”Sam说：“到处都有点古怪的感觉。”

“有时候会有怪事的。”Greg同意道：“这回要写不少报告了。”

“还有更多的媒体压力。”

Greg呻吟着：“别跟我提媒体。”

Sam哈哈大笑起来：“是啊，上回的情况确实不怎么样。”

“可不是真的吗。”Greg呢喃着，看到Sally也走了过来：“发现什么了？”他问她。

她摇了摇头：“没。”她回头看着Sherlock和John。“他俩这个组合就像是一对傻笑的女高中生。”

Greg笑了：“对他来说可能是好事。有一个新朋友。”

Sally耸耸肩：“肯定是忍受Sherlock的良好类型，这一点可以确定。”她意有所指的看了Greg一眼。

他大笑起来：“什么？这是针对我说的吗？”

“算是。”她说。

“又怎么了？”Greg问。

“你总是相信他。不论发生什么。”

“你知道他能做到什么，Donovan。”Greg说。

她叹了口气点了点头。

Sam看着他们俩说：“有生之年应该都不会认识像他这样的人了。”

“感谢上帝。”Sally说。

Greg哈哈大笑。他抬眼恰好看到一辆黑色的车停在了犯罪现场。他看着Mycroft——这一幕他只能形容为穿过黑暗——从车里起身，开始和Sherlock和John交谈。

Sally看了过去。“这就是他，对吗？”她看着Greg问：“Mycroft Holmes。”

“没错。”Greg说：“相当确定就是他。”

“他来这里干嘛？”

“也许是看着Sherlock吧。以前倒是没看到过他来犯罪现场。”

“MycroftHolmes是谁？”Sam问。  
“Sherlock他哥。”

“噢。”Sam说：“你前男友。”

Greg呻吟起来。他现在一想到是Sherlock把这一点泄露给他整个队伍的人依然控制不了想杀了他的冲动。“每次他在我们的对话里出现的时候你们都非得说到这一点吗？我们都分手三年了。你们都来过我的婚礼了。”

“Jane最近怎么样？”Sally问：“我喜欢她。”

“是啊，她是不错。在学校有不少项目。她正在申请升职做整个三年级的负责人。她很好。”

Sally微笑着：“你们得再办一次派对才行，这样我就可以见到她了。”

“没错！”Sam同意道：“事实上，我要办一次。这样怎么样？”

“没问题！”Greg立刻说。

Sam笑了：“我生日在三月份。我会想想怎么办的。”

“三月可不能户外烧烤。”Greg说。

“你婚礼时候的烧烤棒极了。”Sally称赞着。

Sam微微一笑：“我挺努力的。”他说：“至少据我所知没有人在那次食物中毒。”

“不过我倒是很糟糕的宿醉了。”Sally说。

Greg看着Mycroft在的地方。Sherlock和John已经开始走远。他咬着嘴唇。“嘿，我先走一步，行吗？”

他开始走向Mycroft，Sally碰了碰他的胳膊。他看着她。“别让Holmes兄弟掌控你的人生。”她说：“他们都会让你失望。”

Greg皱起眉：“感谢关心，不过没关系。”他小声说。

他留他们俩站在那，然后独自走到Mycroft那边，他和Anthea站在一起。Mycroft抬头看着他：“晚上好。”他说。

Greg笑了：“晚上好。我还不太习惯看到你出现在犯罪现场。嗨，Anthea。”

“你好。”她紧绷绷的说，然后回到了车里。

“真是个令人好奇的案子。”Mycroft说。

Greg点点头：“确实相当有意思。我一开始不想接这个案子来着，不过现在这玩意就像个贴在我名字旁边的大大的记号一样。让我们部一次性解决四个命案。对破案率倒是颇为有利。”

“不要假装这个案子对你来说只是破案率，Greg。你知道这对你的意义远不止于此。”

Greg笑了：“我知道。不过这可是我保住工作的重点。”

“你觉得Sherlock的Watson医生如何？”

“似乎是个不错的小伙。”Greg说：“对他还挺刀枪不入，所以我想他适应的挺好。”

“他和他一起搬到了221B。”

“我知道。那是个不错的公寓。嗯，Sherlock一如往常的弄得乱成一团。”

“他和我最近相处愉快。”Mycroft说。

“你知道他通常是什么样子。”

“是啊，没错。”

“那个，你测试过他了？”Greg问：“试着给他钱？”

“是的，而且他没有接受。”

Greg点点头：“有什么我需要知道的吗？”

“不，我不这么认为。好了。”Mycroft犹疑了一下：“也许下次再说吧。”他最后说道。

“哪里不对吗？”

Mycroft做了个鬼脸：“这可以等，我恐怕。直到Watson医生证明他对你的利用价值的时候。”

“他对我的利用价值？”Greg重复了一遍：“他要向我证明什么？”

“我还不知道。”

Greg点点头，靠在车上。如果这让Mycroft困扰的话，那他就不会再说下去了。

“想在二月的时候与我共进晚餐吗？”Mycroft问。

Greg点点头：“当然，无论什么时候都行。我很期待。”

Mycroft朝他一笑，不过笑意未达眼底。“好了，我想我最好回去了。很高兴能见到你，Greg。”

Greg也对他露出一个笑容：“是啊，你也是。”

Mycroft伸出手捏了捏他的肩膀，然后打开车门上了车。Greg从车边退开，吞咽了一下。他看着车驶离，然后走回Sally身边开始讨论案情。


End file.
